Fifty Shades Series (REMAKE)
by 137darkpinku
Summary: This is remake of a novel by EL James 'Fifty Shades Series' but KYUMIN Version. Hope you'll enJOY it. Warn! GS, DLDR. Book One start from Chapter 1-31. Book 2 Start from Chapter 32 ! Chapter 45 is update!
1. Chapter 1

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 1

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+ for this chapter

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

_(Ada beberapa MARGA yang aku ganti demi kepentingan cerita ^^)_

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya E L James '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri didepan cermin. Rambut sialan- susah untuk ditata, dan sialan Kim Hyukjae atau aku biasa memanggilnya Eunhyuk karena dia sakit jadi dia memilih aku untuk cobaan ini. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku minggu depan, namun karena harus membantu Eunhyuk disinilah aku, mencoba untuk menyisir rambutku.

_Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah_

_Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah_

Membaca mantra ini beberapa kali, aku mencoba, sekali lagi, agar rambutku mudah disisir. Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada gadis pucat berambut cokelat, menatap ke arahku di cermin, dan menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk menguncir rambut nakalku dan berharap bahwa aku kelihatan –_setengah_—rapi.

Eunhyuk adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk menyerah pada flu. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang miliyarder mega-Industrialis yang aku belum pernah dengar, untuk koran mahasiswa. Jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Aku punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, satu esai yang harus selesai, dan aku seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi tidak –hari ini aku harus menyetir seratus enam puluh lima mil ke pusat kota Seoul dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas kami, waktunya pasti sangat berharga. Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku - tapi dia telah menyetujui Eunhyuk untuk wawancara.

Eunhyuk meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam bulan untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kita berdua sudah lulus saat itu."

Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Tolonglah," Eunhyuk memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat cantik, dengan rambut pirangnya, aku mengabaikan sengatan simpati yang tak aku diinginkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Hyuk. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau ingin minum obat?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, aku akan meminumnya. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan. Apapun yang kau catat aku akan menuliskan semuanya. "

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membuatmu mengetahuinya. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat. "

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti. "Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Eunhyuk, aku melakukan ini.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Sungmin - seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Sambil mengambil tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan Eunhyuk membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi Eunhyuk bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun. Dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa.

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke Gwangju, Seoul. Masih pagi, dan aku harus tiba di Seoul sampai jam dua siang ini. Untungnya, Eunhyuk meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya. aku tidak yakin Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu.

Oh, Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai kedasar lantai logam.

Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Cho _sajangnim_. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "Cho House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan.

Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja - yang terus terang menakutkan.

Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sangat menarik, rapih, tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Cho. Lee Sungmin menggantikan Kim Hyukjae."

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona Lee." Dia lengkungkan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya. Aku mulai berharap aku akan meminjam salah satu blazer resmi Eunhyuk daripada memakai jaket biruku. aku telah berupaya dan mengenakan satu-satunya rokku, sepatu bot coklat selutut dan sweater biru. Bagiku, ini adalah cerdas.

Aku menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telingaku dan aku berpura-pura dia tidak mengintimidasiku.

"Nona Kim sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Nona Lee. Anda pakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi. Ketika aku mendaftar, dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan.

Aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. Aku tidak cocok di sini. Tidak ada yang berubah, dalam hati aku mendesah.

Setelah berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaiannya jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapih.

Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan kini aku berada di sebuah lobi besar - lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaku.

"Nona Lee, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih. Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Seoul yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan, dan aku sesaat lumpuh oleh pemandangan itu.

_Wow._

Aku duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dan melangkah masuk kedalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Eunhyuk karena tidak memberikanku biografi singkat Cho _sajangnim_. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian selalu menyakitkan, dan gugupku muncul kembali, membuat aku gelisah.

Aku belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel Inggris klasik, meringkuk di kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu.

Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. _Sadarlah Lee_. Dilihat dari bangunannya, yang terlalu klinis dan modern, aku kira Cho berumur empat puluhan: bugar, kecokelatan, dan berambut hitam legam yang suai dengan sisa dari orang-orang disini.

Ada wanita lainnya yang pirang, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar disisi kanan.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, akupun berdiri. "Nona Lee?" Si pirang yang terakhir bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab serak, dan melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Cho _sajangnim_ akan menemui anda segera. Boleh aku bawa jaketmu? "

"Oh silakan." Aku berjuang melepas jaketku.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?" Tanyanya.

"Um - Tidak" Oh, apakah si pirang yang pertama dalam masalah?

Pirang nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"Kau mau minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadaku.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih, "bisikku.

"Victoria, tolong ambilkan Nona Lee segelas air."

Suaranya tegas. Victoria bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"Aku minta maaf, Nona Lee. Victoria adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Cho _sajangnim_ akan tiba dalam lima menit. "

Victoria kembali dengan segelas air es.

"Ini untukmu, Nona Lee."

"Terima kasih."

Pirang nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Mungkin Cho _sajangnim_ bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya harus berambut pirang. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. Aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah.

Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, Cho."

Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Victoria segera melompat dan memanggil lift. Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih gugup dari aku.

" Cho _sajangnim_ akan menemui anda sekarang, Nona Lee. Langsung saja masuk, "kata pirang nomor dua.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Mengambil tasku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau tidak perlu untuk mengetuk - langsung saja masuk." Dia tersenyum ramah.

Aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kaki sendiri, dan jatuh kepala terlebih dahulu kedalam kantor.

_Sialan! _Benar-benar sialan, aku dan dua kaki kiriku! Aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu kantor Cho _sajangnim_, dan tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. Aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. _Ya ampun_ \- dia begitu muda.

"Nona Kim." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak. "Aku

Cho Kyuhyun. Kau baik-baik? Apakah kau ingin duduk?"

Begitu muda - dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut coklat ikal dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh beberapa saat bagi aku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Emm. Sebenarnya-"gumamku. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan.

Ketika jari kita bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. Aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu. _Pasti listrik statis_. Aku berkedip cepat, kelopak mataku menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

"Nona Kim sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Cho _sajangnim_. "

"Dan kau adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan.

"Lee Sungmin. Aku sedang belajar Sastra Inggris dengan Eunhyuk, emm...um ... Nona Kim, di Univeritas Inha. "

"Aku paham," katanya singkat. Aku pikir aku melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya, tapi aku tidak yakin. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L.

Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih - langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itudiatur dalam bentuk persegi. Lukisan itu indah.

"Seorang seniman lokal. Trouton, "kata Cho ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Itu indah. Memunculkan hal biasa menjadi luar biasa," gumamanku, terganggu baik oleh dia dan lukisan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menganggapku serius.

"Aku sangat setuju, Nona Lee," jawabnya, suaranya lembut dan untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan aku menemukan diriku memerah.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, cemas pada arah pikiranku, dan mengambil pertanyaan Eunhyuk dari tasku. Selanjutnya, aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja kopi di depanku. Cho _sajangnim_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar –aku berharap—aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung.

Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat dia, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. Aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum.

"Maaf," aku tergagap. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Nona Lee," katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam - kau bertanya kepadaku sekarang?"

Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? _aku harap_. Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena dia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah Eunhyuk, maksudku Nona Kim, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara ini?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini. "

Oh! Ini adalah berita untukku, dan aku sementara melamun berpikir bahwa seseorang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku - oke, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan oke, _sangat sukses_\- akan hadir dalam wisudaku. Aku mengerutkan kening, menyeret kembali perhatianku ke tugas di tangan.

"Bagus," aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Cho _sajangnim_." Aku menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya, datar. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini, dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan.

Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Kau sangat muda untuk mengumpulkan semacam kekaisaran bisnis. Bagaimana anda bisa meraih keberhasilan ini?" Aku melirik padanya.

Senyumnya sedih, tetapi ia samar-samar terlihat kecewa.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Nona Lee, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. Aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. Aku mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik "Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku dengan tatapan abu-abunya.

"Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema seseorang harus membuat diri mereka sendiri ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. Aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. Aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik. "

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan Eunhyuk - tapi dia begitu arogan. Sehingga membuatku berkata seperti itu.

Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Nona Lee. Semakin keras aku bekerja maka semakin aku beruntung. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam tim-mu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. Aku pikir itu adalah Harvey Firestone yang mengatakan _'Pertumbuhan dan perkembangan orang adalah panggilan tertinggi dari kepemimpinan_.' "

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Nona Lee," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya. Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. Detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahku memerah lagi.

Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku?

Penampilannya yang sangat menarik mungkin? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? Aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Nona Lee. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu - kekuasaan, jika kau mau. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih. "

Mulutku menganga. Aku terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk dijawab?" aku bertanya, jijik.

"Aku memiliki perusahaanku. Aku tidak perlu menjawab pada dewan." Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. Aku memerah. Tentu saja, aku akan tahu ini jika aku telah melakukan beberapa penelitian. Tapi sialan, dia begitu sombong. Aku mengubah taktik.

"Dan apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Nona Lee." Sebuah hantu tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya. "Sangat bervariasi." Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku bingung dan dipanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan beberapa pemikiran yang jahat.

"Tapi jika kau terus bekerja, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas. Dia benar-benar indah. Tidak ada yang setampan dia.

"Nah, untuk bersantai seperti yang kau katakan, aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku mengerjakan bermacam kegiatan fisik." Dia bergeser di kursinya. "Aku seorang namja yang sangat kaya, Nona Lee dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot banyak uang."

Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"Kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa? Secara khususnya?"aku bertanya. Mengapa dia membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman?

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja, apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan aku memiliki cinta pada kapal. Apa yang bisa aku katakan? "

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta."

Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatap memperhitungkanku.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati. "

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka mengenalku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk dikenali?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar Kate.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Nona Lee. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. Aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara," nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini?"

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana Universitas Nona Kim, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Nona Kim dari punggungku. Dia mendesakku dan mendesak Public Relationku, dan aku kagumi pada keuletan seperti itu."

Aku tahu bagaimana Eunhyuk dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"Kau juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik di wilayah ini? "

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Nona Lee, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makanan."

"Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia? "

Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal – memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? Aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, hanya moralitas ideal. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu? "

"Aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip - Carnegie bilang,'_Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki.'_ aku sangat tunggal, fokus. Aku suka kontrol - diri sendiri dan orang disekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" _kau gila kontrol_—ucapku dalam hati.

"Aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawahi, _aku ingin_."

"Kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa kita sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu.

Aku menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku. Aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Eunhyuk memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau diadopsi. Apakah kau berpikir bahwa ini yang membuatmu seperti sekarang?" Oh, ini pribadi? Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung.

Alisnya berkerut-kerut.

"Aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahui itu." Sepertinya dia merasa terusik.

"Berapa umur kau saat kau diadopsi?"

"Itu bukan untuk catatan publik, Nona Lee." Nada suaranya adalah tegas. Aku memerah, lagi. sialan.

Ya tentu saja - jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuat aku merasa seperti seorang anak nakal. Aku coba lagi.

"Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluargaku di luar itu. "

"Apakah kau _gay_, Cho _sajangnim_?"

Dia menghirup nafas tajam, dan aku merasa ngeri, malu. Sialan. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan sejenis filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung?

Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja?

_Sialan Eunhyuk dan rasa ingin tahunya!_

"Tidak Sungmin, aku bukan _gay_." Dia mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"Aku meminta maaf. Ini um ... tertulis di sini." Ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku. Detak jantungku dengan cepat meningkat, dan pipiku yang memanas lagi. Dengan gugup, aku menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?"

Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. Oh tidak.

"Err ... tidak. Eunhyuk – maksudku Nona Kim - dia yang menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?" Oh sial. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Eunhyuk, bukan aku. Wajahku terbakar.

"Tidak. Dia teman sekamarku. "

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata hitam gelapnya menilaiku.

"Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luar biasa tenang.

_Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? _

Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"Aku membantunya. Dia sedang tidak sehat" Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak hal."

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan pirang nomor dua masuk.

"Cho _sajangnim_, maafkan aku menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi. "

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Sulli. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Sulli ragu-ragu, menatap tak percaya padanya. Sulli nampak linglung. Cho _sajangnim_ memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya.

Mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus. Ini bukan hanya aku.

"Baiklah, _Sajangnim_," ia bergumam, lalu keluar. Cho _sajangnim_ mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatiannya kembali padaku.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Nona Lee?"

Oh, kita kembali ke 'Nona Lee' sekarang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun."

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Aku pikir itu cukup adil."

Mata hitamnya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. _Double sialan_. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya? Ia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya.

Mulutnya sangat mengganggu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," kataku, memerah lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh minatnya.

Pindah ke Seoul bersama Eunhyuk, mencari tempat, mencari pekerjaan. Aku belum benar-benar belum berpikir di luar ujianku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, Cho _sajangnim_. Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku. "

_Yang mana aku seharusnya belajar saat ini daripada duduk di istana, kantor megah, steril, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajammu_.

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya, "bisikku, benar-benar bingung. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Oh tidak. Aku merenung dengan keras lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, dan aku tidak pirang.

"Tidak bagiku," bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanya dia.

"Aku yakin kau sangat sibuk, Cho _sajangnim_, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke Incheon?"

Dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan. "Nah, kau

sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa. Mengapa ia harus peduli?

"Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Ya, Pak," jawabku, pengepakan perekam ke dalam tasku. Matanya sempit, spekulatif.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancaranya, Cho _sajangnim_."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," katanya, sopan seperti biasa.

Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Nona Lee." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku mengerutkan kening.

_Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?_

Aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara kami masih ada. Itu pasti syarafku.

" Cho _sajangnim_ ."Aku mengangguk padanya. Bergerak ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Nona Lee." Dia memberikan senyum kecil.

Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Aku memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Cho _sajangnim_," tukasku, dan senyumnya melebar. Aku berjalan ke ruang depan. Aku heran ketika ia mengikutiku keluar. Sulli dan Victoria, mata mereka berdua mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah kau membawa mantel?" Pinta Cho pada Victoria, namun ia menatapku.

"Ya." Victoria melompat dan mengambil jaketku, Cho mengambil jaketku sebelum Victoria dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia memegangnya dan, entah kenapa merasa tidak enak, aku mengangkat bahu.

Cho meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku. Aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika ia melihat reaksiku, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol memanggil lift, dan kami berdiri menunggu.

Aku merasa canggung, dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya. Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putus asa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata hitamnya menyala menatapku.

"Sungmin," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Kyuhyun," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup.

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Lift tiba di lantai pertama, dan aku bergegas keluar dengan cepat ketika pintu terbuka, tersandung sekali, tapi untungnya tidak terkapar ke lantai batu pasir yang rapi. Aku berlari ke pintu kaca lebar, dan aku bebas di udara terbuka, segar dan lembab dari kota Seoul. Mengangkat wajahku, aku menyambut hujan dingin menyegarkan.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas yang dalam, mencoba untuk memulihkan apa yang tersisa pada keseimbanganku.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah mempengaruhiku seperti Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku tidak dapat memahami mengapa.

_Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? _

Aku tidak mengerti reaksi irasionalku.

Aku menarik napas mendesah lega. _Demi Tuhan sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?_

Bersandar pada salah satu pilar baja bangunan, aku mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. _Apakah itu?_ Hatiku memantapkan irama teratur, dan aku bisa bernapas normal lagi. Aku berjalan menuju mobil.

Saat aku meninggalkan batas kota di belakang, aku mulai merasa bodoh dan malu saat aku memutar ulang wawancara di pikiranku. Tentu, aku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang imajiner. Oke, jadi dia sangat menarik, percaya diri, berkuasa, merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri - tetapi di sisi lain, dia sombong, dan untuk semua sikap sempurnanya, ia adalah otokratis dan dingin. Paling tidak dipermukaan.

Sebuah getaran tanpa sengaja mengalir ke bagian tulang belakangku. Dia mungkin arogan, tapi ia memiliki hak untuk itu - dia telah melakukan pencapaian begitu tinggi di usia mudanya.

Dia tidak mengalami kegagalan dengan senang hati, tapi mengapa dia harus? Sekali lagi, aku kesal karena Eunhyuk tidak memberi aku biografi singkatnya.

Sambil meluncur di sepanjang jalan, pikiranku terus mengembara. Aku benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang membuat seseorang sangat terdorong untuk sukses. Beberapa jawabannya begitu samar, seolah-olah ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi.

Dan pertanyaan Eunhyuk - ugh! Adopsi dan bertanya apakah dia _gay!_ Aku bergidik. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu.

_Bumi, telan aku sekarang!_

Setiap kali aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu di masa depan, aku akan merasa ngeri karena malu. _Sial Kim Eunhyuk_!

Aku cek speedometer. Aku mengemudi lebih hati-hati dari yang aku lakukan pada saat yang lain. Dan aku tahu itu karena teringat dua mata hitam tajam menatapku, dan dengan suara tegas mengatakan untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menyadari bahwa Cho lebih seperti seorang namja berumur dua kali lipat usianya.

_Lupakan!_ _Sungmi._ Aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku memutuskan bahwa secara keseluruhan, ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak harus memikirkan hal itu.

_Tinggalkan dibelakangmu._

_Aku tidak perlu melihat dia lagi_.

Aku langsung bersorak oleh pikiran itu. Aku beralih pada MP3 player dan keraskan volumenya, duduk, dan mendengarkan dentuman musik rock saat aku menekan pedal gas.

Ketika aku sampai Incheon, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa menyetir secepat yang aku inginkan.

Kita tinggal di apartemen kecil di Incheon, dekat dengan _Inha University._ Aku beruntung - orang tua Eunhyuk membeli tempat itu untuknya, dan aku membayar sangat murah untuk sewanya. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi rumah selama empat tahun sekarang.

Saat aku berhenti di luar, aku tahu Eunhyuk akan memintaku menceritakan sampai sedetail-detailnya, dan dia adalah orang yang ulet. Yah, setidaknya dia memiliki mini-disk. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak perlu menguraikan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan selama wawancara.

"Sungmin! Akhirnya kau kembali." Eunhyuk duduk di ruang tamu, dikelilingi oleh buku. Dia jelas telah belajar untuk ujian - meskipun dia masih memakai piyama flanel pinknya yang dihiasi dengan monyet kecil yang lucu, satu yang ia simpan setelah putus dengan pacar, untuk berbagai macam penyakit, dan untuk depresi murung biasa.

Dia meraihku dan memelukku keras.

"Aku mulai khawatir. Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat."

"Oh, aku pikir aku tepat waktu mengingat wawancara berlangsung lebih lama." Aku melambaikan perekam mini disc padanya.

"Sungmin, terima kasih banyak untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku berutang padamu, aku tahu. Bagaimana? Seperti apa dia?" Oh tidak - ini dia, Inkuisisi Kim Hyukjae.

Aku berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. _Apa yang bisa aku katakan?_

"Aku senang sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu." Aku Mengangkat bahu. "Dia sangat fokus, bahkan intens - dan muda. Benar-benar muda."

Eunhyuk menatap polos padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Jangan kau pura-pura tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku biografinya? Dia membuat aku merasa seperti idiot karena tidak melakukan penelitian dasar." Eunhyuk menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin, aku minta maaf - aku tidak berpikir."

Aku gusar.

"Kebanyakan dia sopan, formal, sedikit kaku - seperti dia tua sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bicara seperti orang dengan umur dua puluhan. Sebenarnya berapa umurnya?"

"Dua puluh tujuh. Astaga, Sungmin, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan padamu, tapi aku sedemikian panik. Berikan mini-disc ku, dan aku akan mulai menyalin wawancaranya."

"Kau tampak lebih baik. Apa kau makan supmu?" aku bertanya, Ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan itu lezat seperti biasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik." Dia tersenyum padaku dengan rasa syukur.

Aku memeriksa jam tanganku."Aku harus bergegas. Aku masih bisa masuk shiftku di toko Shim. "

"Sungmin, kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu nanti."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

ANNYEONGGGGGGG!

I'm here with new remake.

Aku tahu BTY sama Mr&amp;Mrs Cho nya ngaret, tapi yah, di tunggu aja ya. Mau kan? Ngga? Yasudah *pergi*

Hehe, ngga deh :p

You know what what what? *lebay* Kalian boleh bilang aku kudet atau apa, tapi faktanya aku baru tahu novel ini dan AKU SUKA NOVEL INI.

Setelah aku search and research *apalahin—"* Ternyata belum ada yang remake Novel ini ke FF Kyumin kan di FFN? Iya kan? Iya kan?

Nah oleh karena itu aku ingin banget me-remake novel ini menjadi FF KyuMin. Karena sejujurnya saat baca novel ini, yang aku bayangin KyuMin. Mungkin efek kebanyakan baca FF KyuMin kali ya XD *abaikan*

Kalau misalkan sudah ada di FFN, FF ini akan aku hapus ^^

Oke. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan ajukan. Saranpun tolong sampaikan.

Just one thing. NEXT or DELETE?

Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 2

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+ for this chapter

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

_(Ada beberapa MARGA yang aku ganti demi kepentingan cerita ^^)_

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku telah bekerja di toko 'Shim' sejak aku mulai kuliah. Ini adalah toko perabot independen terbesar di daerah Incheon, dan selama empat tahun aku bekerja di sini. Aku mulai tahu sedikit tentang segala sesuatu yang kita jual.

Aku lebih mirip cewek yang suka meringkuk di kursi malas dekat perapian. Aku senang aku bisa masuk shiftku karena memberikanku sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Saat ini toko kami sedang sibuk - itu awal musim panas, dan orang-orang sedang mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka. Nyonya Shim senang melihatku.

"Sungmin! Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini." Sapanya penuh semangat.

"Wawancaraku tidak memakan waktu selama yang aku pikir."

"Aku benar-benar senang melihatmu."

Dia memintaku ke gudang untuk memulai menyetok ulang rak, dan aku segera tenggelam dalam tugas.

.

.

.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, Eunhyuk mengenakan headphone dan bekerja di depan laptopnya.

Hidungnya masih merah muda, tapi dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam beritanya, jadi dia berkonsentrasi dan mengetik dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar kelelahan - lelah menyetir jarak jauh, wawancara yang melelahkan, dan bekerja di toko 'Shim'.

Aku merosot ke sofa, memikirkan esaiku yang harus diselesaikan dan segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari tapi tidak kulakukan karena aku berurusan dengan ... dia.

"Kau punya beberapa hal yang baik di sini, Sungmin. Bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Dia jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Eunhyuk memberiku pandangan bertanya sekilas.

Aku memerah, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat. Itu bukan alasannya, kan? Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan lingkungan kantorny. Aku sadar, aku menggigit bibirku, dan aku berharap Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau mengatakan dia terlalu formal. Apakah kau membuat catatan?" tanyanya.

"Um ... tidak, aku tidak mencatat."

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa membuat artikel yang baik dengan ini. Sayang kita tidak memiliki beberapa foto asli. Bajingan yang tampan, bukan?"

Aku memerah. "Aku rasa begitu." Aku berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik, dan aku pikir aku berhasil.

"Oh, ayolah, Sungmin. Bahkan kau tidak bisa kebal terhadap penampilannya." Dia melengkungkan alis sempurnanya padaku.

Sialan! Aku mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan sanjungan, itu selalu jadi cara yang baik.

"Kau mungkin akan mendapat lebih banyak namja yang seperti dia."

"Aku ragu, Sungmin. Ayolah, dia menawarkan pekerjaan padamu." Dia melirik ke arahku dengan spekulatif. Aku segera terburu-buru ke dapur.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" Sial, dia ingin tahu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa mengabaikan hal ini? _Pikirkan sesuatu, cepat._

"Dia sangat kuat, mengontrol, angkuh, benar-benar menakutkan, tapi sangat karismatik. Aku bisa memahami daya tariknya." Tambahku jujur, karena aku mengintip di pintu melihatnya, berharap ini akan membungkamnya.

"Kau, terpesona oleh seorang pria? Itu pertama kali terjadi,"dia mendengus.

Aku mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan membuat sandwich sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu apakah dia gay? Kebetulan, itu pertanyaan yang paling memalukan. Aku sangat malu, dan ia juga marah ditanya seperti itu." Aku jengkel mengingatnya.

"Setiap kali dia ada di acara, ia tidak pernah membawa teman kencan."

"Itu memalukan. Semuanya terasa sangat memalukan. Aku senang aku tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya lagi."

"Oh, Sungmin, itu tidak akan jadi seburuk itu. Aku pikir dia kedengarannya cukup tertarik padamu."

Tertarik padaku? Sekarang Eunhyuk jadi konyol.

"Apakah kau mau sandwich?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Kami tidak membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun lagi malam itu, itu membuatku sedikit lega. Setelah kami makan, aku duduk di meja makan dengan Eunhyuk. Sementara ia mengerjakan artikelnya, aku mengerjakan esaiku.

Pada saat aku selesai, tengah malam, Eunhyuk sudah lama tidur. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, lelah, tapi senang bahwa aku telah menyelesaikan banyak hal untuk hari Senin.

Aku meringkuk di tempat tidurku, membungkus selimut ibuku di tubuhku, memejamkan mata, dan aku langsung tertidur.

.

.

.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di toko 'Shim'. Eunhyuk sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhir majalah mahasiswa-nya sebelum ia harus melepaskan ke editor baru, ia juga sibuk untuk ujian akhirnya.

Rabu, Eunhyuk sudah jauh lebih baik, dan aku tidak lagi harus melihat dia dengan piyama flanel warna pink dengan terlalu banyak gambar monyet. Aku menelepon ibuku di Ilsan untuk menanyakan kabarnya, dan juga memintanya mendoakanku untuk ujian akhirku. Dia melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang usaha terbarunya tentang pembuatan lilin, ibuku mengerjakan bisnis baru. Pada dasarnya dia bosan dan ingin sesuatu untuk mengisi waktunya.

Dia membuatku khawatir. Aku berharap dia tidak menggadaikan rumah untuk membiayai rencana terbarunya. Dan aku berharap bahwa Yunho—suaminya yang baru tetapi jauh lebih tua—mengawasi dia sekarang karena aku tidak ada disana lagi. Yunho tampaknya lebih membumi dari mantan suami nomor tiganya.

_"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sungmin?"_

Untuk sesaat, aku ragu, aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ibuku.

"Aku baik."

_"Sungmin? Apakah kau baru saja bertemu seorang namja?" _

Wow ...

bagaimana ia melakukan tahu? Kegembiraan dalam suaranya bisa diraba.

"Tidak, _eomma_. Bukan apa-apa. Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang aku beri tahu."

_"Sungmin, kau benar-benar harus lebih sering bergaul, sayang. Kau membuatku khawatir."_

"_Eomma_, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Yunho _appa?_"

Seperti biasa, mengalihkan perhatian adalah kebijakan terbaik. Aku pun berbincang-bincang dengan _eomma._

Setelah itu, aku telpon Kangin, ayah tiriku—mantan suami _eomma_ nomor dua—pria itu aku anggap sebagai ayahku.

Ini adalah percakapan singkat. Bahkan, itu tidak seperti percakapan kecuali percakapan satu pihak, ia hanya menjawab dengan suara tak jelas dalam menanggapi bujukan lembutku. Kangin tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dia masih hidup, dia masih menonton sepak bola di TV, dan pergi bowling dan memancing atau membuat furnitur saat dia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Kangin adalah seorang tukang kayu yang terampil. Dia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Jumat malam, Eunhyuk dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama, kami ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah kami, pekerjaan kami, dan dari koran mahasiswa.

Ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Siwon teman baikku sudah berdiri di depan pintu, memegang sebotol wine.

"Siwon! senang melihatmu!" aku memeluknya dengan singkat. "Masuklah"

Siwon adalah orang pertama yang aku temui ketika aku tiba di Incheon, tampak tersesat dan kesepian, sepertinya nasibnya sama denganku, kami jadi berteman sejak itu.

Dari sana kami tahu bahwa Kangin dan ayah Siwon berada di unit tentara yang sama ketika mereka melaksanakan wajib militer. Akibatnya, ayah kita juga menjadi sahabat baik.

Siwon sedang mempelajari teknik dan ia yang pertama di keluarganya yang masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Dia cukup cerdas, tetapi hobinya yang sebenarnya adalah fotografi.

Siwon memiliki mata yang bagus untuk sebuah gambar yang bagus.

"Aku punya berita." Dia menyeringai, mata gelapnya berkilat.

"Jangan bilang kau berhasil untuk tidak dikeluarkan minggu depan," godaku, dan dia pura-pura cemberut padaku.

"Galeri Incheon akan memamerkan foto-fotoku bulan depan."

"Itu luar biasa, selamat!" Senang untuk keberhasilannya, aku memeluknya lagi. Eunhyuk juga ikut senang.

"Siwon! Aku harus menempatkan ini di koran." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan. Aku ingin kau datang ke pembukaan." Siwon terlihat tajam padaku. Aku memerah.

"Kalian berdua, tentu saja," tambahnya sambil melirik cemas pada Eunhyuk.

Siwon dan aku adalah teman baik, tapi aku tahu jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin memiliki hubungan lebih denganku. Dia tampan dan lucu, tapi dia bukan untukku.

Dia lebih seperti saudara yang tidak pernah aku punya. Eunhyuk sering menggodaku, bahwa aku tidak punya _'gen butuh pacar'_, tetapi kenyataannya adalah aku hanya belum bertemu orang yang ...yang membuatku tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari diriku merindukan sesuatu yang membuat lututku gemetar, hati dimulutku, kupu-kupu diperutku, dan malam tanpa tidur.

Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Mungkin aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktu terlalu lama, ditemani sastra romantisku, dan akibatnya ideal dan harapanku yang terlalu tinggi. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu.

_'Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu'_, suara tak diinginkan lirih berbisik dibawah sadarku.

TIDAK! Aku menghalau pikiran itu segera. Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Tidak setelah wawancara menyakitkan itu. '_Apakah kau gay, Tuan Cho?_. Aku meringis saat mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku bermimpi tentang dia hampir setiap malam sejak saat itu, tapi itu hanya untuk membersihkan pengalaman mengerikan dari ingatanku, kan?

Aku mengamati Siwon membuka sebotol wine. Dia tinggi, dengan jins dan t-shirt memperlihatkan kokohnya bahu dan ototnya, kulit kecokelatan, rambut gelap dan mata gelap membara. Ya, Siwon cukup seksi, tapi aku pikir dia akhirnya menyadari keputusanku: _kita hanya berteman_.

Gabus penutup botol membuat suara keras, dan Siwon mendongak dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu di toko adalah mimpi buruk. Kami dikepung oleh pelanngan yang ingin merapikan rumah mereka. Paman dan bibi Shim, dan dua orang pegawai lain paruh waktu, kita semua bergegas menjalankan pekerjaan kita dengan cepat. Tapi ada jeda sekitar waktu makan siang, dan bibi Shim memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan. Sambil duduk di belakang meja di kasir, diam-diam aku memakan burgerku.

Aku sedang menikmati tugasku, memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang yang kami butuhkan dan barang yang sudah kami pesan, mataku berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer dan kembali ketika aku cek kesesuaian entri. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, aku mendongak ... dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan berani Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di konter, menatapku tajam.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sekilas.

"Nona Lee. Kejutan yang menyenangkan"

Pandangannya Tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut dan pakaian luar ruangan sweater rajutan krim, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? Aku pikir mulutku menganga, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaraku.

"_Cho sajangnim_," bisikku, karena hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Ada senyum di bibir dan matanya menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"Aku berada di daerah sekitar sini," katanya menjelaskan. "Aku memerlukan beberapa barang, untuk persediaan."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Nona Lee." Suaranya hangat dan serak.

Aku menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah dibawah tatapan matanya. Aku benar-benar syok melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku. Dia tidak hanya tampan - dia adalah lambing keindahan seorang namja, memukau, dan dia ada di sini. Di sini, di toko peralatan Shim. Akhirnya fungsi kognitifku berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhku.

"Sungmin. Namaku Sungmin," gumamku. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Cho _sajangnim_?"

Dia tersenyum. Hal ini sangat membingungkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memakai sisi profesionalku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah bekerja disini selama bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

"Ada beberapa barang yang aku butuhkan. Pertama, aku butuh beberapa kabel pengikat," bisiknya, mata hitamnya dingin tapi juga geli.

Kabel pengikat?

"Kami punya beberapa jenis, berdasarkan panjangnya. Mau aku tunjukkan?" gumamku, dengan suara lembut dan bergelombang.

_Sadarlah, Lee_. Sebuah kerutan kecil muncul di alisnya yang agak indah.

"Silahkan. Tunjukkan jalannya, Nona Lee," katanya. Aku mencoba untuk tak acuh saat aku keluar dari belakang meja, tapi aku sedang benar-benar berkonsentrasi keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakiku sendiri—kakiku tiba-tiba seperti jelly. Aku senang aku memutuskan memakai jins terbaikku pagi ini.

"Barangnya ada di bagian barang listrik." Suaraku sedikit terlalu terang. Aku

melirik dia dan menyesal segera. _Sial, dia tampan_. Aku tersipu.

"Silahkan," bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tangan indah terawat.

Aku menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian listrik.

Mengapa dia di Incheon?

Mengapa ia di sini di toko Shim?

Dari bagian bawah alam sadarku datang pikiran itu: _dia ingin bertemu kau_.

_Tidak mungkin! _

Aku menolaknya dengan segera. _Mengapa pria yang indah, berkuasa, dan sopan ini ingin melihatku?_ Ide itu tidak masuk akal, dan aku menendang ide itu keluar dari kepalaku.

"Apakah kau di Incheon untuk bisnis?" aku bertanya, dan suaraku terlalu tinggi, seperti jariku terjepit pintu atau semacamnya. Sialan! Cobalah untuk menjadi tenang Sungmin!

"Aku mengunjungi divisi pertanian _Universitas Incheon_. Aku saat ini mendanai beberapa penelitian tentang rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah," katanya blak-blakan.

_Lihat?_

_Dia disini bukan untuk menemuimu, Sungmin._ Bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku. Aku malu pada pikiran bodohku.

"Apakah ini bagian dari rencanamu untuk memberi makan dunia?" godaku.

"Semacam itulah," dia mengakui, dan bibirnya terangkat keatas setengah tersenyum.

Dia menatap pada berbagai macam ikatan kabel yang kita punya di toko Shim. Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan benda itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri sama sekali. Jari-jarinya menelusuri berbagai barang pajangan, dan untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, aku memalingkan wajahku. Dia membungkuk dan memilih sebuah paket kabel pengikat.

"Ini akan cocok," katanya dengan senyum sangat rahasia, dan aku malu.

"Apakah kau perlu yang lain?"

"Aku membutuhkan selotip."

Selotip?

"Apakah kau sedang mendekor ulang?" kata-kataku keluar sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. Tentunya dia membayar buruh atau staf untuk membantunya menghias.

"Tidak, tidak mendekor ulang," katanya cepat kemudian nyengir, dan aku merasa bahwa dia menertawakanku.

Apakah aku terdengar lucu? Berpenampilan lucu?

"Lewat sini," gumamku malu. "Selotip di lorong dekorasi." Aku melirik belakangku saat ia mengikuti.

"Apakah kau sudah lama bekerja di sini?" Suaranya rendah, dan dia menatapku, mata hitamnya berkonsentrasi keras. Aku tersipu lebih merah lagi. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku?

_Mata kedepan, Lee!_

"Empat tahun," gumamku ketika kami mencapai tujuan kami. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, aku meraih dan memilih dua selotip lebar yang toko Shim punya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang itu," Cho berkata lembut menunjuk ke selotip yang lebih lebar, yang aku ulurkan kepadanya.

Jari-jari kita bersentuhan sangat singkat, dan listrik itu ada lagi, kejutan listrik melaluiku seperti aku menyentuh kabel terbuka. Aku terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat aku merasakannya. Putus asa, aku menggapai sekelilingku untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Ada lagi?" suaraku terdengar serak dan terengah.

Matanya melebar sedikit. "Beberapa tali, aku pikir." Suaranya meniru suaraku, serak.

"Lewat sini." Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan muka memerahku dan menuju lorong tempat tali-tali di letakkan.

"Tali jenis apa yang kau cari? Kami memiliki tali filamen sintetis dan alami ... benang ... tali kabel ..."aku berhenti melihat ekspresinya, matanya gelap. Ya ampun.

"Aku akan mengambil lima meter tali filamen alami."

Dengan cepat, dengan jari gemetar, aku mengukur lima meter dengan penggaris permanen, menyadari bahwa tatapan panas padaku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya.

Aku mengambil pisau dari saku belakang celana jeansku, aku memotongnya kemudian menggulung dengan rapi sebelum mengikatnya. Ajaibnya, aku berhasil untuk tidak memotong jariku dengan pisauku.

"Apakah kau seorang gadis pramuka?" Ia bertanya, bibir sensualnya yang seperti terpahat menekuk geli.

_Jangan melihat mulutnya!_

"Kegiatan kelompok terorganisir bukanlah kesukaanku, Cho _sajangnim_."Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Lalu apa kesukaanmu, Sungmin?" Tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali.

Aku menatapnya. "Buku," bisikku, tapi di dalam, alam bawah sadarku berteriak:_ Kau! Kau adalah kesukaanku!_ Aku menamparnya turun seketika, malu bahwa jiwaku punya ide seperti itu.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. _Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?_

"Ya, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik. Terutama sastra Inggris. "

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku. Atau mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" aku harus keluar dari subjek ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa lagi yang akan kau rekomendasikan?"

_Apa yang akan aku rekomendasikan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan._

"Untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk, mata hitamnya hidup dengan humor aneh. Aku tersipu, dan mataku menyimpang atas kemauannya sendiri kearah jeans nyamannya.

"Baju pelindung," jawabku, dan aku tahu aku tidak menyaring lagi apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Dia mengangkat alis, geli.

"Kau tidak ingin merusak pakaianmu, bukan?" aku memberi isyarat samar-samar ke arah celana jinsnya.

"Aku selalu bisa melepasnya." Dia menyeringai.

"Hmm," aku merasa warna di pipiku memerah lagi.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa baju pelindung." Katanya datar.

Aku mencoba mengabaikan gambaran tentang dirinya tanpa celana jeans.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" aku berkata saat aku menyerahkan baju pelindung berwarna biru. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana artikel itu?" Dia akhirnya memintaku pertanyaan normal, jauh dari semua makna ganda dan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ... pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab.

"Bukan aku yang menulisnya, tapi Eunhyuk. Eum, maksudku Nona Kim. Teman sekamarku, dia penulis." Eunhyuk sangat senang melakukan itu. Dia adalah editor majalah, dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara secara pribadi.

"Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah bahwa dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Cho mengangkat alis. "Foto macam apa yang dia inginkan?"

Oke. Aku tidak memperhitungkan respon ini. Aku menggeleng, karena aku tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku masih di sekitar sini. Besok, mungkin ... " ia berhenti.

"Kau bersedia untuk datang pada sesi pemotretan?" Suaraku melengking lagi. Eunhyuk akan ada di langit ketujuh jika aku bisa melakukan ini. '_Dan kau_

_mungkin akan melihat dia lagi besok'_, tempat yang gelap di dasar otakku berbisik menggoda padaku. Aku menolak pemikiran itu. "Eunhyuk akan senang, jika kita dapat menemukan seorang fotografer." Aku sangat senang, aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

Bibirnya terbuka, sepertinya dia mengambil napas tajam, dan ia berkedip.

"Kabari aku tentang acara pemotretan besok." Ia merogoh ke dalam sakunya, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor ponselku. Kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Eunhyuk akan sangat senang.

"SUNGMIN!"

Changmin telah muncul di ujung lorong. Dia saudara bungsu paman Shim. Aku pernah mendengar ia pulang dari Jepang, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar, Cho _sajangnim_."

Cho mengerutkan kening karena aku berpaling darinya.

Changmin memelukku keras membuatku terkejut. "Sungmin. Hai, sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" katanya menyembur.

"Halo Changmin, apa kabar? Kau pulang untuk ulang tahun kakakmu?"

"Ya. Kau tampak sehat, Sungmin, sangat baik." Dia menyeringai saat ia memeriksaku dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskanku, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahuku. Aku bergeser dari kaki ke kaki, malu. Senang melihat Changmin, tapi dia selalu berlebihan akrabnya.

Ketika aku melirik Cho Kyuhyun, dia mengawasi kami seperti elang, mata hitamnyanya menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras. Dia berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain - seseorang yang dingin dan jauh.

"Changmin, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Seseorang yang kau harus temui," kataku, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang aku lihat di mata Cho _sajangnim_. Aku menyeret Changmin untuk bertemu dengannya, dan mereka menatap satu sama lain. Suasana tiba-tiba seperti di kutub.

"Ehm, Changmin, ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Cho _sajangnim_, ini adalah Shim Changmin. Saudaranya adalah pemilik tempat ini." Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"Aku sudah kenal Changmin sejak aku bekerja di sini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu. Dia kembali dari Jepang." Aku mengoceh ... _Berhenti, sekarang!_

"Tuan Shim." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Tuan Cho," Changmin membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukan kah kau Cho Kyuhyun? Cho dari Enterprises Holdings?" Changmin dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu nanodetik.

Cho memberinya senyum sopan yang tidak sampai pada matanya. "Wow, apa ada yang bisa aku dapatkan untukmu?"

"Sungmin sudah mencarikan semuanya, Tuan Shim. Dia sangat penuh perhatian." Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, tapi kata-katanya ...ini membingungkan.

"Bagus," jawab Changmin. "Sampai nanti, Sungmin."

"Tentu, Changmin." Aku melihat dia menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan. "Ada lagi, Cho _sajangnim_?"

"Hanya barang-barang ini." Nada suaranya terpotong dan dingin. _Sial ... apa aku telah menyinggung perasaannya?_ Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbalik dan menuju kasir. _Apa masalahnya?_

.

.

.

Aku menghitung tali, baju, selotip, dan kabel pengikat di meja kasir.

"Jadi semuanya lima ribu delapan ratus won." Aku melirik Cho, dan aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Dia mengawasiku dengan cermat. Ini mengerikan.

"Apakah kau ingin tas?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Ya, Sungmin." Lidahnya membelai namaku, dan hatiku sekali lagi jadi panik. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Buru-buru, aku menempatkan barang-barangnya di bungkusan plastik.

"Kau akan meneleponku? Maksudku untuk pemotretan." Dia sekali lagi kembali keurusan bisnis lagi. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dan menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus. Sampai besok, mungkin." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Oh - dan Sungmin, aku senang Nona Kim tidak bisa melakukan wawancara." Dia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkanku dengan hormon wanita yang mengamuk ditubuhku. Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup di mana dia pergi sebelum aku kembali ke Bumi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

No comment for this chapter ^^

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, fav dan follow FF remake ini. Chapter depan saya akan sebutkan ^^

Gomawo ~ Keep review and enjoy this fanfict guys ….

I LOVE YOU ~~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tolong di baca NOTE yang ada di bawah.. PENTING!**_

* * *

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 3

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+ for this chapter

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

**Terjemahan asli : bacabukunovel**

_(Ada beberapa MARGA yang aku ganti demi kepentingan cerita ^^)_

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya E. '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Eunhyuk sangat gembira mengetahui berita bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bersedia melakukan sesi pemotretan_. 'Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di toko Shim?'_

Keingintahuannya merembes melalui telepon. Aku berada di ruang penyimpanan barang, mencoba menjaga agar suaraku terdengar biasa. "Dia kebetulan sedang berada di sekitar sini."

'_Aku pikir itu satu kebetulan besar, Sungmin. Kau tidak berpikir dia ada di sana untuk menemuimu?' _

Ia berspekulasi. Hatiku berdebar mendengar kemungkinan itu, tapi itu kegembiraan sementara. Kenyataan yang mengecewakan adalah bahwa dia berada disini untuk bisnis.

"Dia mengunjungi divisi pertanian Universitas Incheon. Dia mendanai beberapa penelitian," aku bergumam.

'_Oh ya. Dia memberikan sumbangan kepada universitas itu sebanyat 2 milyar won.'_

_Wow._

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

'_Sungmin, aku ini seorang wartawan, dan aku telah menulis profil Cho Kyuhyun. Itu tugasku untuk mengetahui hal ini.'_

"Oke. Jadi apakah kau ingin foto ini?"

'_Tentu saja aku mau. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa fotografernya dan di mana?'_

"Kita bisa bertanya padanya. Dia bilang dia menginap disekitar sini."

'_Kau dapat menghubungi dia?'_

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya."

Eunhyuk terengah. _'Bujangan terkaya, paling sulit dipahami, paling misterius di negara Seoul, memberimu nomor ponselnya?'_

"Emm ... ya."

'_Sungmin! Dia menyukaimu. Tidak diragukan lagi.'_ Nada suaranya tegas.

"Hyukkie, dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik." Tapi bahkan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu itu tidak benar.

Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah bersikap baik. Dia bersikap sopan, mungkin. Dan suara kecil yang tenang berbisik di kepalaku, _mungkin Eunhyuk benar_. Kulit kepalaku meremang pada gagasan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, dia mungkin menyukaiku. Karena, ia mengatakan ia senang Eunhyuk tidak melakukan wawancara itu.

Aku memeluk diriku dengan gembira, bergoyang dari sisi ke sisi, terhibur atas kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin menyukaiku hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Eunhyuk membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

'_Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan memotret. Fotografer reguler kami, tidak bisa. Dia pulang ke rumahnya di Guangzhou untuk berakhir pekan. Dia akan marah karena membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil foto salah satu pengusaha terkemuka Korea Selatan.'_

"Hmm ... Bagaimana dengan Siwon?"

'_Ide bagus! Kau yang menghubunginya, dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kemudian hubungi Cho dan cari tahu di mana dia ingin bertemu kita.'_

Eunhyuk berkata dengan angkuh dan menjengkelkan ketika aku menyebutkan nama Siwon.

"Aku pikir kau yang harus menelponnya."

'_Siapa? Siwon?'_

"Bukan, Cho Kyuhyun."

'_Sungmin, kau yang punya hubungan dengannya.'_

"Hubungan?" Aku menjerit padanya, suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. "Aku nyaris tidak mengenal orang itu."

'_Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya,'_ katanya getir. '_Dan sepertinya dia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Sungmin, hubungi saja dia.'_ Bentak dia dan menutup telepon. Dia kadang begitu suka memerintah. Aku mengerutkan kening di ponselku, menjulurkan lidahku.

Aku baru saja meninggalkan pesan untuk Siwon ketika Changmin memasuki ruangan gudang mencari _ampelas._

"Kita agak sibuk luar sana, Sungmin," katanya dengan pahit.

"Ya, emm,_ mianhae_," gumamku berbalik pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Cho Kyuhyun?" Suara Changmin pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mewawancarainya untuk koran mahasiswa. Eunhyuk sedang tidak sehat saat itu." Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Cho Kyuhyun di toko Shim. Bagaimana bisa?" Changmin mendengus, kagum. Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Omong-omong, ingin minum atau melakukan sesuatu malam ini?"

Setiap kali dia berada dirumah, ia selalu memintaku berkencan, dan aku selalu mengatakan tidak. Ini ritual. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai ide yang bagus untuk berkencan dengan adik bosku.

"Tidakkah kau ada acara makan malam keluarga atau sesuatu dengan kakakmu?" tanyaku.

"Itu besok."

"Mungkin lain kali, Changmin. Aku perlu belajar malam ini. Aku ada ujian akhir minggu depan."

"Sungmin, suatu hari, kau akan berkata ya," dia tersenyum saat aku melarikan diri ke toko.

.

.

.

'_Tapi aku memotret tempat, Sungmin. Bukan orang,'_ erang Siwon.

"Siwon, _please_?" Aku memohon. Mencengkeram ponselku, aku mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen kami, menatap keluar jendela di cahaya malam yang memudar.

"Berikan teleponnya." Eunhyuk ponselku dariku. "Dengar, Choi Siwon. Jika kau ingin surat kabar kami meliput pembukaan acaramu, kau harus melakukan pemotretan ini untuk kami besok, mengerti?" Eunhyuk bisa luar biasa keras.

"Bagus. Sungmin akan menelepon kembali dan memberi tahumu lokasi dan waktunya. Sampai bertemu besok." Dia langsung menutup ponselku.

"Sudah diurus. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memutuskan di mana dan kapan. Telpon dia." Dia menyerahkan ponsel padaku. Perutku bergolak. "Telpon Cho, sekarang!"

Aku cemberut padanya dan merogoh saku belakangku untuk mengambil kartu namanya. Aku mengambil napas dalam, memantapkan dan dengan jari gemetar, aku memanggil nomor tersebut.

Dia menjawab pada dering kedua. Nada suaranya terpotong, tenang dan dingin.

'_Cho.'_

"Ehm ... Cho _sajangnim_? Ini Lee Sungmin." Aku tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri, Aku sangat gugup. Ada jeda singkat.

'_Nona Lee. Senang mendengar suaramu.' _ Suaranya telah berubah. Dia terkejut, aku pikir, dan dia terdengar begitu ... hangat—bahkan menggoda. Napasku sesak, dan aku memerah. Aku tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Eunhyuk menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Ehm, kami ingin melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk artikel." _Bernafas, Sungmin, bernapas. _Paru-paruku menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa."Besok, jika bisa. Dimana tempat yang nyaman bagimu, _Sir_?"

Aku hampir bisa mendengar senyumnya seperti _sphinx_ melalui telepon.

'_Aku menginap di Oakwood Premier di Songdo. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan tiga puluh besok pagi?'_

"Oke, kita bertemu di sana."

'_Aku menunggunya, Nona Lee.'_

Aku membayangkan kilatan jahat di matanya. Bagaimana ia membuat beberapa kata sepele namun menjanjikan godaan begitu banyak? Aku pun menutup telepon.

Eunhyuk ada di dapur, dan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau menyukainya! Aku belum pernah melihat atau mendengar kau begitu, begitu ... terpengaruh oleh siapa pun sebelumnya. Wajahmu benar-benar memerah."

"Oh Eunhyuk, kau tahu aku malu sepanjang waktu. Ini risiko yang harus aku tanggung. Jangan terlalu konyol," Kataku keras. Dia berkedip padaku dengan terkejut dan aku dengan cepat mengalah. "Aku hanya merasa dia ... mengintimidasi, itu saja."

"Oakwood Premier, aku tahu," gumam Eunhyuk. "Aku akan menelpon manajernya dan menegosiasikan ruang untuk foto."

"Aku akan membuat makan malam. Lalu aku perlu belajar." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa risihku pada Eunhyuk ketika aku membuka salah satu lemari untuk membuat makan malam.

.

.

.

Siwon, Zhoumi, dan aku bepergian dengan Beetleku, dan Eunhyuk dengan mercedes CLK miliknya, karena kami semua tidak bisa masuk dalam mobilku. Zhoumi adalah teman Siwon, dia di sini untuk membantu dengan pencahayaan.

Eunhyuk telah berhasil mendapatkan kamar gratis Oakwood Premier untuk pagi hari dengan mencantumkan kredit dalam artikel. Ketika dia menjelaskan pada resepsionis bahwa kami di sini untuk pengambilan foto seorang CEO, Cho Kyuhyun, kami langsung mendapatkan kamar suite. Hanya suite berukuran biasa, bagaimanapun, karena tampaknya Cho _sajangnim_ sudah menempati salah satu yang terbesar di dalam gedung ini.

Seorang eksekutif pemasaran yang terlalu antusias menunjukkan kami ke suite tersebut, dia sangat muda dan sangat gugup untuk beberapa alasan. Aku kira itu karena kecantikan Eunhyuk dan cara memerintah yang melucuti dirinya, karena itu dia takluk ditangan Eunhyuk. Kamar yang elegan, bersahaja, dan berfurnitur mewah.

Ini jam sembilan. Kami memiliki setengah jam untuk menyiapkan pemotretan. Eunhyuk sangat bersemangat.

"Siwon, aku pikir kita akan mengambil posisi di dinding itu, apa kau setuju?" Eunhyuk tidak menunggu jawabannya. "Zhoumi, kosongkan kursi. Sungmin, kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawa beberapa minuman? Dan beri tahu di mana kita berada."

Ya, Nyonya. Dia begitu mendominasi. Aku memutar mata, tetapi melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke suite kami. _Ya ampun_! Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, terbuka di kerahnya, dan celana flanel Cho yang menggantung dari pinggulnya. Rambut acak-acakan masih lembab sehabis mandi.

Mulutku jadi kering melihat dia ... dia begitu hot.

Cho masuk ke suite diikuti oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi tajam yang berdiri diam di sudut. Matanya melihat kami dengan tenang.

"Nona Lee, kita bertemu lagi." Cho mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menyambutnya, berkedip cepat.

Oh ... dia benar-benar, lumayan ... wow. Ketika aku menyentuh tangannya, aku menyadari getaran yang nikmat mengalir menembus diriku, menerangiku, membuat aku tersipu, dan aku yakin pernapasanku pasti terdengar.

" Cho _sajangnim_, ini Kim Hyukjae," gumamku, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Eunhyuk yang maju ke depan, sambil menatap tepat di mata.

"Nona Kim. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia memberinya senyum kecil, tampak benar-benar geli. "Aku percaya kau merasa lebih sehat? Sungmin mengatakan kau tidak sehat minggu lalu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Cho _sajangnim_." Dia menjabat tangan Cho kuat-kuat tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini." Dia memberikan senyum, sopan profesional.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab dia, mengubah tatapannya padaku, dan aku memerah, lagi. Sialan.

"Ini adalah Choi Siwon, fotografer kami," kataku. Matanya dingin ketika ia melihat dari aku ke Cho.

"Tuan Cho,"dia mengangguk.

"Tuan Choi," ekspresi Cho berubah juga ketika ia menilai Siwon.

"Di mana kau ingin mengambil gambarku?" Tanya Cho Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-samar mengancam. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak akan membiarkan Siwon mengatur pertunjukan.

" Cho _sajangnim_, silahkan kau bisa duduk di sini? Hati-hati kabel pencahayaan. Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan beberapa foto berdiri juga." Eunhyuk mengarahkan dia ke kursi dekat dinding.

Zhoumi menyalakan lampu, sesaat menyilaukan Cho Kyuhyun, dan bergumam meminta maaf. Lalu Zhoumi dan aku berdiri kembali dan menonton ketika Siwon melanjutkan untuk mengambil foto. Dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera genggam, meminta Cho untuk memutar seperti ini, seperti itu, untuk memindahkan lengan, lalu meletakkannya lagi.

Pindah ke tripod, Siwon mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Cho Kyuhyun duduk dan berpose, sabar dan alami, selama sekitar dua puluh menit. Harapanku telah jadi nyata: _Aku bisa berdiri dan mengagumi Cho dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh_. Dua kali mata kami mengunci, dan aku harus melepaskan diridari tatapan berawannya.

"Cukup duduknya." Eunhyuk melanjutkan lagi.

"Berdiri, Cho _sajangnim_?" Tanya dia.

Dia berdiri, dan Zhoumi bergegas menyingkirkan kursinya. Siwon mulai menghidupkan kembali kamera _Nikon_-nya.

"Aku pikir sudah cukup," gumam Siwon lima menit kemudian.

"Bagus," kata Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih lagi, Cho _sajangnim_." Eunhyuk menjabat tangannya, begitu juga Siwon.

"Aku berharap untuk membaca artikelmu, Nona Kim," gumam Cho Kyuhyun, dan menoleh padaku, berdiri dekat pintu. "Maukah kau berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku, Nona Lee?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu," kataku, benar-benar tak menyangka. Aku melirik cemas pada Eunhyuk, yang mengangkat bahu.

Aku melihat Siwon cemberut dibelakang Eunhyuk.

"Selamat siang semua," kata Cho Kyuhyun saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping memberi jalan padaku dulu.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku berhenti di koridor hotel, gelisah gugup ketika Cho Kyuhyun muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh namja dengan setelan tajam.

"Aku akan meneleponmu, Yesung," bisiknya ke orang itu. Yesung berjalan kembali ke koridor, dan Cho Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan membakar-nya padaku.

_Sial ...apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi pagi ini."

Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku.

_Kencan? Cho Kyuhyun memintaku berkencan. _

'_Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin kopi. Mungkin ia berpikir kau belum benar-benar terbangun'_, bawah sadarku merengek padaku mencibir lagi. Aku berdeham berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku harus mengantar teman-temanku pulang," bisikku meminta maaf, meremas tanganku sendiri.

"YESUNG!" panggil dia, membuat aku melonjak kaget.

Yesung, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah kami.

"Apakah mereka pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Cho Kyuhyun, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Yesung dapat mengantar mereka. Dia sopirku. Kami memiliki mobil besar di sini, jadi dia dapat mengangkut peralatan juga."

"Cho _sajangnim_?" Yesung Bertanya ketika dia sampai ke depan kami, tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

"Tolong, bisakah kau mengantar fotografer, asistennya, dan Nona Kim kembali kerumah?"

"Tentu, Sir," Yesung membalas.

"Nah. Sekarang kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi." Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana.

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya. "Emm, Cho _sajangnim_, ini terlalu... dengarlah, Yesung tidak harus mengantar mereka pulang." Aku menatap sekilas pada Yesung, yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan menukar mobil dengan Eunhyuk, jika kau memberi aku waktu sebentar."

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyilaukan, tak dijaga, alami hingga semua giginya tampak, tersenyum lebar. Oh ... dan dia membuka pintu suite sehingga aku bisa kembali masuk. Aku berlari cepat untuk memasuki ruangan, mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Siwon.

"Sungmin, aku pikir dia jelas menyukaimu," katanya tanpa basa-basi apapun. Siwon melotot padaku dengan rasa tidak setuju. "Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya," tambahnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti berbicara. Dengan ajaib, dia diam.

"Eunhyuk, bisakah kau membawa Beetle-ku, dan aku bisa membawa mobilmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun memintaku pergi untuk minum kopi bersamanya."

Mulutnya terbuka. Eunhyuk tak bisa bicara! Aku menikmati saat ini. Dia meraih lenganku dan menyeretku ke kamar tidur diseberang ruang tamu suite.

"Sungmin, ada sesuatu tentang dia." Nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan. "Dia sangat tampan, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir dia berbahaya. Terutama untuk orang seperti kau."

"Apa maksudmu, orang seperti aku?" Aku meminta penjelasan, merasa terhina.

"Seorang yang polos seperti kau, Sungmin. kau tahu maksudku," katanya sedikit kesal. Aku memerah.

"Hyuk, itu hanya minum kopi. Aku mulai ujian aku minggu ini, dan aku perlu belajar, jadi aku tidak akan lama."

Dia mengerutkan bibir seakan mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Akhirnya, dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menyerahkan kunci mobilku.

"Aku akan lihat nanti. Jangan lama, atau aku akan mengirimkan tim SAR."

"Gomawo." Aku memeluk dia.

Aku muncul dari suite dan melihat Cho Kyuhyun menunggu, bersandar ke dinding, tampak seperti model namja yang berpose untuk beberapa majalah pria mutakhir.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi," bisikku, mukaku merah semua.

Dia menyeringai. "Silakan, Nona Lee." Dia berdiri tegak, mengulurkan tangannya mempersilahkanku untuk jalan duluan. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, lututku gemetar, perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu, dan hatiku seperti ada di mulutku berdebar dengan irama dramatis tak teratur. Aku akan minum kopi dengan Cho Kyuhyun... dan aku benci kopi.

Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel yang lebar menuju lift. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba lumpuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan? Apa kesamaanku dengan dia?

Suara yang lembut dan hangat mengejutkanku dari lamunan.

"Berapa lama kau mengenal Kim Hyukjae?"

Oh, sebuah pertanyaan mudah untuk pemula.

"Sejak tahun pertama kami di Universitas. Dia teman baikku."

"Hmm," jawab dia. _Apa yang dipikirkannya?_

Di lift, dia menekan tombol panggil, lalu bel berbunyi segera. Pintu membuka menampilkan pasangan muda tengah berpelukan dengan bergairah. Terkejut dan malu, mereka melompat berpisah, menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke segala arah kecuali kearah kami.

Cho Kyuhyun dan aku melangkah masuk ke lift. Aku berjuang untuk menjaga wajahku biasa saja, jadi aku memandang ke lantai, merasa pipiku berubah merah muda. Ketika aku mengintip ke arah Cho Kyuhyun melalui bulu mataku, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, tetapi sangat sulit untuk mengatakan. Pasangan muda itu tak mengatakan apapun, dan kami melakukan perjalanan ke lantai pertama dalam keheningan.

Pintu membuka dan sangat mengherankanku, Cho Kyuhyun meraih tanganku, menggenggam tanganku dengan jari tangannya yang panjang dan dingin. Saat ia membawaku keluar dari lift, kami bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan dari pasangan itu meledak di belakang kami. Cho Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ada apa dengan liftnya?" Gumamnya.

Kami melintasi lobby hotel menuju pintu masuk tapi Cho Kyuhyun menghindari pintu putar dan aku ingin tahu apakah itu karena ia harus melepaskan tanganku.

Cho Kyuhyun berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, di mana kita berhenti menunggu lampu-lampu pejalan kaki untuk berganti.

Dia masih memegang tanganku. Aku di jalan, dan Cho Kyuhyun memegang tanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasa pusing.

'_Cobalah untuk jadi tenang, Sungmin_' alam bawah sadarku memohon padaku. Lampu hijau muncul, dan kami berjalan lagi.

Kami berjalan empat blok sebelum kita sampai disebuah kedai kopi, di mana Cho Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau... emm, secangkir teh."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak minum kopi?"

"Aku tidak suka kopi."

Dia tersenyum.

"Oke, secangkir teh. Gula?"

Untuk sesaat, aku tertegun, berpikir itu adalah sikap sayang, tapi untungnya pikiran bawah sadarku menendang dengan mengerutkan bibir. _Tidak, bodoh - apakah kau ingin pakai gula?_

"Boleh, terima kasih." Aku menatap ke bawah pada jari tersimpulku.

"Apakah kau ingin makanan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menggeleng, dan ia menuju ke counter.

Aku diam-diam menatap dia dari bawah bulu mataku saat ia berdiri di baris menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku bisa mengawasinya sepanjang hari ... dia tinggi, dan langsing, dan bagaimana celananya menggantung di pinggulnya ... Oh. Sekali atau dua kali dia menggerakkan jari panjang, anggun ke rambutnya yang sekarang kering tapi masih acak-acakan. _Hmm ... aku ingin melakukan itu._

Pikiran itu datang tanpa diminta ke dalam pikiranku, dan wajahku terbakar. Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi tidak menyukai kemana pikiran nakalku ini tertuju.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Cho Kyuhyun kembali, mengejutkanku.

Aku jadi merah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia membawa nampan, dan ia menaruhnya di atas meja kecil bundar. Ia mengulurkan cangkir dan piring, sebuah teko kecil, dan secangkir teh. Kopinya tampak ada pola daun indah dicantumkan di dalam susu. _Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?_ Pikirku iseng. Dia juga membeli untuknya muffin blueberry. Meletakkan nampan kesamping, ia duduk di depanku dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman, begitu santai dengan tubuhnya, aku iri padanya. Sedangkan aku, canggung dan tidak terkoordinasi.

"Memikirkan apa?" ia bertanya kepadaku.

"Ini adalah teh favoritku." Suaraku tenang, mendesah. Aku tidak bisa percaya duduk berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun di coffee shop di Incheon. Dia mengernyit. Dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku memasukkan teh celup ke dalam teko dan segera menarik keluar lagi dengan sendok tehku. Ketika aku meletakkan teh celup yang sudah digunakan kembali pada alas cangkir, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahku.

"Aku suka teh yang tidak terlalu hitam yang manis," aku bergumam sebagai penjelasan.

"Aku mengerti. Apakah dia pacarmu? "

_Wah ... Apa?_

"Siapa?"

"Fotografer itu. Choi Siwon. "

Aku tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran. Apa yang memberinya kesan seperti itu?

"Tidak, Siwon adalah teman baikku, itu saja. Mengapa menurutmu dia adalah pacarku?"

"Bagaimana kau tersenyum padanya, dan cara dia tersenyum padamu." Tatapan matanya menahan milikku.

Dia begitu mengerikan. Aku ingin berpaling tapi aku tertangkap - terpesona.

"Dia lebih seperti keluarga," bisikku.

Cho Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan tanggapanku, dan melirik ke bawah pada muffin blueberry-nya. Jarinya yang panjang dengan cekatan mengupas kertas, dan aku menonton, terpesona.

"Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya, dan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi.

"Dan namja yang aku temui kemarin, di toko. Dia bukan pacarmu? "

"Tidak, Changmin hanya teman. Aku sudah katakan kemarin." Oh, ini semakin konyol. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan seorang namja."

_Omong kosong, itu pribadi. Aku hanya gugup didekatmu, Cho Kyuhyun._

"Aku merasa kau terlalu mengintimidasi." Mukaku merah membara, tapi secara mental menepuk punggungku sendiri untuk keterusteranganku, dan menatap tanganku lagi. Aku mendengar suara tarikan napas tajam.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan," dia mengangguk. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan melihat ke bawah. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Oh. Aku melirik dia, dan dia memberiku senyum menyemangati tapi kecut.

"Ini memberiku semacam petunjuk apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan," dia bernafas. "Kau sangat misterius, Nona Lee."

_Misterius? Aku?_

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku."

"Aku pikir kau sangat mandiri," bisiknya.

Benarkah? Wow ... Bagaimana aku melakukan itu?

Hal ini membingungkan. Aku, mandiri?

Tak mungkin.

"Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, tentu saja, sering terjadi. Aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan kau tersipu." Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, aku tersipu. Sial!

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" Dia sepertinya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat semena-mena," balas aku tenang.

Dia mengangkat alis dan, jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit tersipu juga.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Sungmin," bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal."

"Aku tidak meragukannya. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama belakangmu?"

Aku heran dengan keberanianku. Mengapa pembicaraan ini menjadi begitu serius?

Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti kearah mana yang aku pikir. Aku tidak percaya aku merasa begitu memusuhinya. Ini seperti ia mencoba untuk memperingatkanku.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil nama belakangku adalah keluargaku dan beberapa teman dekat. Dan aku menyukainya."

Oh. Dia masih belum mengatakan, 'Panggil aku Kyuhyun.' Dia adalah orang yang gila kontrol, tidak ada penjelasan lain, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Eunhyuk mewawancarainya.

Aku tidak suka memikirkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersama. Aku menyesap tehku, dan Cho Kyuhyun makan sepotong kecil muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Tanya dia.

Wah ... dia terus berubah arah. "Ya."

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu."

Mengapa dia ingin tahu ini? Ini sangat membosankan.

"_Eomma_ku tinggal di Ilsa bersama suami barunya. _Appa_ tiriku tinggal di Mokpo."

"_Appa _kandungmu?"

"_Appa _kandungku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi."

"Maaf," ia bergumam. "Dan _eomma_mu menikah lagi?"

Aku mendengus. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak informasi, bukan?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga kau."

"Kau sudah mewawancarai aku sekali, dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Ya ampun. Dia mengingat pertanyaan tentang 'gay' itu. Sekali lagi, aku sangat malu. Dalam tahun-tahun mendatang, aku tahu, aku akan membutuhkan terapi intensif untuk tidak merasa malu seperti ini setiap kali aku ingat saat ini. Aku mulai mengoceh tentang ibuku - apa pun untuk memblokir memori itu.

"_Eomma_ku seorang yeoja yang hebat. Dia saat ini bersama suami keempatnya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Aku merindukannya," aku melanjutkan. Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak melihat ibuku begitu lama. Kyuhyun menontonku dengan penuh perhatian, sesekali menyesap kopinya. Aku benar-benar tidak harus melihat mulutnya. Ini mengganggu. Bibir itu.

"Apakah kau akrab dengan _appa_ tirimu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dibesarkan oleh dia. Dia adalah satu-satunya _appa_ yang kutahu. "

"Dan seperti apa dia?"

"Kangin _appa_? Dia ... pendiam."

"Itu saja?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun, terkejut.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Apa yang orang ini harapkan?

Kisah hidupku?

"Pendiam seperti anak tirinya," Cho Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Dia suka sepak bola, terutama sepak bola Eropa, dan bowling, dan memancing, dan membuat furnitur. Dia seorang tukang kayu." Aku menghela napas.

"Kau tinggal dengan dia?"

"Ya. _Eomma_ku bertemu suami nomor tiganya ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku tinggal dengan Kangin."

Dia mengernyitkan mata seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup dengan _eomma_mu?" Tanya dia.

Aku malu. Ini benar-benar bukan urusannya.

"Suami nomor tiganya tinggal di China. Rumahku berada di Mokpo. Dan ... kau tahu _eomma_ku baru menikah."

Aku berhenti. Ibuku tidak pernah berbicara tentang suami nomor tiga. Kemana arah pembicaraan Cho Kyuhyun?

Ini bukan urusannya. Ok, dua orang baru saja melakukan permainan.

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu," aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "_Appa_ku seorang pengacara, _eomma_ku adalah seorang dokter anak. Mereka tinggal di Seoul."

Oh ... dia memiliki keluarga yang sejahtera. Dan aku bertanya-tanya pasangan sukses yang mengadopsi tiga anak, dan salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis dan menundukkannya sendirian. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Saudara-saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Donghae dalam bidang konstruksi, dan adik perempuanku di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa koki Prancis terkenal." Mata berkabut dengan rasa terganggu. Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar Paris itu indah," bisikku.

_Mengapa dia tidak mau bicara tentang keluarganya?_

_Apakah karena dia diadopsi?_

"Memang indah. Kau pernah kesana?" Tanyanya, kejengkelannya terlupakan.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan daratan Asia." Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke hal-hal dasar.

"Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

"Ke Paris?" jeritku. Hal ini telah melemparkan keseimbanganku - _siapa yang tidak ingin pergi ke Paris_? "Tentu saja," aku mengakui. "Tapi sebenarnya Inggris lah yang benar-benar ingin ku kunjungi."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menjalankan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya ... oh.

"Karena?"

Aku berkedip cepat. _Berkonsentrasilah, Lee._

"Ini rumah Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Brontë bersaudara, Thomas Hardy. Aku ingin melihat tempat yang mengilhami orang-orang untuk menulis buku yang begitu indah."

Semua pembicaraan mengenai sastra yang hebat mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus belajar. Aku melirik jam tanganku. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya. Mulai Selasa."

"Di mana mobil Nona Kim itu?"

"Di parkiran hotel."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Cho _sajangnim_."

Ia tersenyum aneh. "Terima kasih kembali, Sungmin. Dengan senang hati. Ayo!" dia memerintahkan, dan memegang tanganku. Aku menurut, bingung, dan mengikutinya keluar dari coffee shop.

Kami berjalan kembali ke hotel, dan aku ingin mengatakan itu dalam keheningan. Dia setidaknya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya. Sedangkan aku, aku berusaha keras untuk mengukur seberapa jauh acara minum kopi pagi ini. Aku merasa seperti aku telah diwawancarai untuk suatu posisi pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu.

"Apakah kau selalu memakai jeans?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hampir selalu."

Dia mengangguk. Kami sudah kembali di persimpangan, di seberang hotel. Pikiranku berputar.

Pertanyaan aneh ... Dan aku sadar bahwa waktu kami bersama sangat terbatas. Ini dia. Ini dia, dan aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukannya, aku tahu.

Mungkin dia punya _seseorang_.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" aku berseru. Sialan - Aku mengatakan dengan keras?

Bibirnya setengah tersenyum, dan ia melihat ke arahku.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran," katanya lembut.

Oh ... apa artinya? Dia bukan gay? Oh, mungkin dia… omong kosong! Dia pasti berbohong kepadaku dalam wawancara itu. Dan sejenak, aku pikir dia akan menyusul dengan beberapa penjelasan, beberapa petunjuk untuk pernyataan samar - tapi dia tidak.

Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mencoba untuk mengatur kembali pikiranku. Aku harus pergi dari dia. Aku berjalan maju, dan aku tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Awas, Sungmin!" Cho Kyuhyun menjerit. Dia menyentak tangan yang dia genggam begitu keras sampai aku jatuh kembali pada dia ketika seorang pengendara sepeda lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambarku, menuju arah yang salah di jalan satu arah.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku pikir bahwa aku jatuh, namun ternyata aku berada dalam pelukannya, dan dia memelukku erat-erat di dadanya. Aku menarik napas menghirup aroma yang bersih dari tubuhnya. Ya, itu memabukkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memelukku, mendekapku ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan membakar itu sejenak atau mungkin selamanya ... tapi akhirnya, perhatianku mengarah ke bibirnya yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

'_Cium aku! Aku mohon_', tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku lumpuh dengan keinginan yang aneh dan asing, benar-benar terpikat olehnya. Aku menatap mulut Cho Kyuhyun yang indah seperti pahatan, terpesona, dan dia menatapku, tatapannya menyipit, matanya gelap.

Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya, dan aku sudah berhenti bernapas sama sekali. _Aku dalam pelukanmu. Cium aku, aku mohon._

Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam, dan kepalanya menggelengkecil seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan diamku. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dengan tujuan baru,tekad baja.

"Sungmin, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan namja yang tepat untukmu," bisiknya.

Apa? Darimana asalnya ini? Tentunya aku seharusnya yang memutuskan itu. Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, dan kepalaku berputar karena penolakan.

"Tarik napas, Sungmin, bernapas. Aku akan membantumu berdiri dan membiarkan kau pergi," katanya pelan, dan dia dengan lembut mendorongku.

Adrenalin telah mengalir melalui tubuhku, dari nyaris tertabrak pengendara sepeda atau mabuk karena berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, membuatku tegang dan lemah. _TIDAK!_ Jiwaku berteriak saat ia menarik diri, membuatku seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Dia meletakkan tangan di bahuku, memegangku dalam jangkauannya, melihat reaksiku hati-hati. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah bahwa aku ingin dicium, sepertinya cukup jelas, dan ia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah menghancurkan acara minum kopi pagi ini.

"Aku sudah berdiri," aku bernapas, menemukan suaraku. "Terima kasih," aku bergumamku dibanjiri dengan penghinaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku salah membaca situasi di antara kami? Aku harus menjauh dari dia.

"Untuk apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak menarik tangannya dariku.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku," bisikku.

"Si bodoh itu menggunakan jalur yang salah. Aku senang aku di sini. Aku ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Apakah kau ingin masuk dan duduk di hotel sebentar?" Dia melepaskanku, tangan di samping tubuhnya, dan aku berdiri di depannya merasa seperti orang tolol.

Dengan mengoyang kepala, aku menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Semua harapan samarku yang tak terucapkan telah putus. Dia tidak menginginkanku. Aku mengomeli diri sendiri. _Apa yang akan Cho Kyuhyun inginkan darimu?_ Pikiran bawah sadarku mengolok-olok.

Aku memeluk diri sendiri dan berbalik menghadapi jalan dan lega bahwa lampu hijau telah menyala. Aku segera berjalan melintasi jalan, sadar bahwa Cho Kyuhyun di belakangku. Di luar hotel, aku berbalik sebentar untuk menghadap padanya tapi tidak bisa menatap mata.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan pemotretannya," bisikku.

"Sungmin ... aku ..." Dia berhenti, dan kesedihan dalam suaranya menuntut perhatianku, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit menatap ke arahnya. Mata hitamnya suram saat ia membelai rambutnya.

Dia tampak sedih, frustrasi, ekspresinya tegang, semua kontrol hati-hati miliknya telah menguap.

"Apa, Kyuhyun?" Tukasku kesal. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Aku hanya ingin membawa pergi harga diriku yang rapuh dan terluka menjauh darinya dan entah bagaimana caranya merawatnya kembali sampai sembuh.

"Semoga berhasil dengan ujianmu," bisiknya.

_Hah? Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia terlihat begitu putus asa? Inikah ucapan perpisahaannya? Hanya memberiku ucapan semoga berhasil dalam ujianku?_

"Terima kasih." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaraku. "Selamat tinggal, Cho _sajangnim_." Aku berbalik, samar-samar kagum bahwa aku tidak tersandung, dan tanpa memandang untuk kedua kalinya, aku menghilang di trotoar menuju garasi bawah tanah.

Setelah berada di garasi beton gelap dan dingin dengan cahaya neon suram, aku bersandar di dinding dan menyandarkan kepala di tanganku. _Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan?_ Air mata tanpa diminta dan tidak diinginkan menggenang di mataku.

_Mengapa aku menangis?_ Aku merosot ke lantai, marah pada diri sendiri untuk reaksiku yang tak masuk akal. Menekuk lututku, aku memeluk lututku. Aku ingin membuat diriku sekecil mungkin. Mungkin rasa sakit yang tidak masuk akal ini akan semakin mengecil ketika aku menyusutkan diri.

Menempatkan kepalaku di lutut, aku membiarkan air mata irasional jatuh tak terkendali. Aku menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku punyai. Bagaimana konyolnya. Berduka pada sesuatu yang pernah ada_—harapan—_mimpiku yang hancur dan perkiraan yang buruk.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Langsung aja ya.

Ada salah satu '**guest**' yang mengatakan: "mending lu hapus aja thor, ini sumpah mirip bingow ama ff kak almod yang 'fifty shades of kim jongin' daripada lu yg kena damprat. makanya lain kali ntu cek ide lu itu udah dipake orang/belum"

Pertama yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah **Apakah kamu seorang JOYER atau KyuMin Shipper? **

Kalau kamu berpikir saya belum mencari tahu sebelum nya apakah ada yang me-remake novel ini, kamu salah. Saya sudah mencari tahu sebelumnya, **TAPI **dengan keyword "**Remake novel Fifty Shades of Grey Versi KyuMin**" dan yang saya tahu, sudah ada yang me-remake nya di asianfanfiction, namun dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan karena saya yakin kebanyakan reader INA terutama JOYER tidak semuanya mengerti bahas Inggris, termasuk saya. Saya mencarinya juga di ffn, setahu saya ada seorang author yang terisnpirasi dari novel ini, namun ia tidak membuat remake nya.

Saya sudah mengecek ff yang kamu bilang. Dan ada beberapa perbedaannya:

1\. Tokoh yang berbeda. Di sini saya memakai OTP saya yaitu **KYUMIN.**

2\. Genre yang berbeda. Di sini saya membuat **GS **karena novel aslinya straight dan saya tidak ingin membuat ceritanya berbeda genre karena , jujur, saya takut tidak sesuai dengan cerita. Dan FF yang kamu bilang itu genrenya **YAOI.**

3\. Setting yang berbeda. Di ff yang kamu bilang, setting nya tidak di ubah. Sedangkan saya merubah setting nya seperti di KOREA, dan itu tidak mudah. Karena saya harus membayangkan tempat-tempat yang sesuai seperti di novel. Walaupun saya tidak yakin apakah sesuai atau tidak.

Sedangkan masalah isi yang sama, kata-kata, kalimat yang sama. Saya mengunduh pdf novel ini dari google pada sebuah blog, dan saya yakin viewer saya juga banyak yang mengunduh disana, termasuk author yang kamu bicarakan. Jadi, apabila ada kesamaan dalam penulisan dan kata-kata, itu mungkin di karenakan kami mengunduh pada blog yang sama. Saya hanya mengunduh terjemahannya,kemudian saya edit kembali dan saya rubah dengan pairing KyuMin. Saya juga yakin, banyak sekali author yang membuat remake novel ini dalam berbagai versi, bukan hanya saya ataupun author yang anda bicarakan.

FF ini saya maksudkan untuk menghibur para JOYER. Karena saya sebagai JOYER tahu, saat ini kita dalam masa-masa yang sulit. Jadi saya tidak takut di'damprat' seperti apa yang kamu katakan. Karena, saya tidak merasa salah. Tapi, saya mengucapkan **TERIMA KASIH **karena kamu sudah memberi masukkan ^^

Saya sih tidak masalah untuk menghapus ff ini, namun saya rasa lebih dari 90 persen viewer saya menginginkan agar ff ini di lanjut. FF ini untuk **JOYER **dan yang suka pairing **KYUMIN.**

**Terima Kasih** teruntuk kalian yang mau dan sudi membaca ff remake ini.

Keputusan ada di tangan kalian **NEXT **or **DELETE ?**

Terima kasih ^^

Big Thanks to:

**Ichadkelpeu , dhantieee, Heldamagnae**, **abilhikmah ,** **dewiktubagus ,** **OvaLLea ,** **PumpkinEvil ,** **Cywelf ,** **Rinda Cho Joyer ,** **fariny ,** **bunyming ,** **ressalini, Bittersweet137, Hannamizuki137, darena sasya, KikyWP16, Snowie KyeoMing, Cho Meihwa, kyuhaeeee, ratu kyuhae, Harusuki Ginichi 137411, lee kyurah, ChoLee, Minnie, miji2km, rahasia28, kirantheacyankEsa, Shouta Yagami, r, Cho Kyuna, hmmm, rizkihandayani376, Alfiani Vinc, hanissi, Park Heeni, rhara, Michelle Jung, Minnie gege,minzy, KMS** and **Guest.**

Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong ^^

Oke cuap-cuapnya di awal ya.

Untuk '**guest'** ku tercintah. Dia berkata "Mungkin diFFN novel itu sdah banyak dibuat satunya ini 'Fifty Shades of Sehun' By buttosai69 en sdah Chap 9 skrang...jdi mending dihapus aje thor, ini bukan flame kok, gue cma ngasih tau pluz saran(?) doang.."

**Pertama**, terima kasih atas 'saran' dari kamu. Cuma saya itu heran, kenapa kamu selalu ngomonginnya FF dari EXO, setahu saya yang remake novel ini bkan fans EXO doang. Ada Fifty Shades of Choi dengan pairing Minho dan Taemin Shinee, ada Fifty Shades of Lee dengan tokoh nya si Donghae, ada Fifty Shades of Choi dengan peran si Siwon. Dan ada beberapa yang sudah **END.**

**Kedua**, si penulis novel nya aja EL James tidak mempermasalahkan novel nya yang terkenal ini, di remake oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan orang di dunia penulisan. Dan kenapa kamu nyuruh saya menghapus FF ini? Kenapa tidak FF yang sana aja yang kamu suruh hapus? Secara Fifty Shades of Grey versi KyuMin si asianfanfiction aja sudah tamat. Siapa yang lebih dulu membuat remake nya?

**Ketiga**, JUJUR, Jujur banget. **SAYA TIDAK SUKA EXO.** Jadi saya tidak mungkin sampai menjiplak FF orang yang sudah jelas adalah ff remake, masa remake ff remake sih.

**Keempat**, FF ini saya buat untuk **KYUMIN SHIPPER ** a.k.a **JOYER, **dan bukan orang lain apalagi tamu seperti anda.

Saya heran benar-benar heran, kamu itu kenapa? Merasa risih kalau saya membuat remake novel ini dengan pairing KYUMIN?

Saya tekankan lagi, **SAYA MEMBUAT REMAKE NOVEL INI DARI TERJEMAHAN NOVEL NYA DAN BUKAN DARI FF ORANG LAIN YANG JELAS_JELAS ADALAH REMAKE JUGA APALAGI FF EXO**, baca aja gak pernah ngapain remake ff orang -"

Saya tidak bermaksud emosi lho, tapi sudah dua kali kamu menggunakan nama '**guest**' dan menyuruh saya menghapus FF ini? Kenapa? **Don't know why? Tell me why? ***ngapa jd nyanyi-"*

SAYA TIDAK MAU FANWAR. Jadi tolong, biarkan saya berekspresi dengan pairing saya yaitu **KYUMIN.** sekali lagi **KYUMIN. ** Bukan pairing lain apalagi pairing EXO -"

Dan saya tekankan lagi, **NOVEL ITU SEPENUHNYA HAK SANG PENULIS**, jadi yang boleh menyuruh saya untuk menghapus FF ini hanya **SANG PENULIS **dan juga **PIHAK FFN**. Selama mereka tidak mendesak untuk menghapus '**Fifty Shades of Cho'** ini, **SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENGHAPUSNYA.**

**MAU PROTES! Silahkan hubungi saya disini:**

**Twitter &amp; IG : 137darkpinku**

**No HP: 087871983916**

Buat kamu '**guest**', tunjukin diri kamu, jangan bersembunyi dibalik nama '**guest'**. Saya tunggu !

* * *

**Oke, dan buat reader ku tercinta :* enJOY ya. tenang aja, aku gak akan hapus FF ini. Karena gak ada yang salah kan? Keep SMILE :)**

* * *

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 3

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+ for this chapter

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

**Terjemahan asli : bacabukunovel**

_(Ada beberapa MARGA yang aku ganti demi kepentingan cerita ^^)_

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya E. '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk di meja makan dengan laptopnya ketika aku tiba. Senyum ramahnya memudar ketika ia melihatku.

"Sungmin apa yang terjadi?"

Oh tidak... ini dia.

Aku menggeleng padanya seakan mengatakan _mundurlah sekarang Eunhyuk_.

"Kau habis menangis," dia punya bakat yang luar biasa untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas kadang-kadang. "Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?" ia menggeram, dan wajahnya—ya ampun, dia menakutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyuk."

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis? Kau tidak pernah menangis," katanya, suaranya melembut. Dia berdiri, matanya penuh dengan keprihatinan. Dia mejulurkan tangannya dan memelukku.

Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu agar dia tidak 'mengejar' lagi.

"Aku hampir saja ditabrak seorang pengendara sepeda." Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku katakan, tapi ini akan mengalihkan perhatian Eunhyuk sejenak dari ... _dia_.

"Ya ampun Sungmin, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka?" Dia memeriksa lenganku bahkan seluruh tubuhku secara visual.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun menyelamatkanku," bisikku. "Tapi aku cukup terguncang."

"Aku tidak terkejut. Bagaimana kopinya? Aku tahu kau benci kopi."

"Aku minum teh. Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu ku ceritakan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia mengajakku aku."

"Dia menyukaimu, Sungmin."

"Tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan bertemu dia lagi." Ya, aku berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Benarkah?"

_Sial_. Dia tertarik. Aku berjalan ke dapur sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Ya ... dia sedikit diatas kelasku, Hyuk," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, Hyuk, itu sudah jelas." Aku berputar dan menghadapnya saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Tidak bagiku," katanya. "Oke, dia punya lebih banyak uang daripadamu, tapi ia punya uang lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang di Korea Selatan!"

"Hyuk dia—" aku mengangkat bahu.

"Sungmin! Demi Tuhan, berapa kali harusku katakan? Kau sempurna," katanya memotong ucapanku. _Oh tidak. Dia pasti akan mengomel._

"Hyuk, tolonglah. Aku perlu belajar." Aku memotong ucapannya. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau ingin melihat artikel itu? Sudah selesai. Siwon mengambil beberapa foto bagus."

Apakah aku memerlukan pengingat visual dari Cho Kyuhyun?

"Tentu," aku menyulap senyum di wajahku dan berjalan ke laptop. Dan itu dia, aku melihatnya dalam warna hitam dan putih, aku memandangnya dan menemukan segala kekurangku.

Aku berpura-pura membaca artikel, sepanjang waktu membalas tatapan mantapnya, mencari foto untuk memdapat petunjuk mengapa ia bukan namja yang tepat untukku—katanya sendiri padaku.

Dan tiba-tiba, jadi jelas sekali. _Dia terlalu tampan_.

Kami bagaikan dua kutub terpisah dan dari dua dunia yang sangat berbeda. Kata-katanya masuk akal.

_Dia bukan namja yang tepat untukku._

Inilah yang dia maksud, dan itu membuat penolakannya lebih mudah diterima ... _nyaris_. Aku bisa menerimanya. Aku paham sekarang.

"Itu sangat bagus Hyuk," ujarku. "Aku harus belajar." Aku tidak akan memikirkan _dia_ lagi untuk sekarang, aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri, dan membuka catatan revisiku, aku mulai membaca.

Saat aku di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur, aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang pada pagiku yang aneh. Ucapannya terus terngiang di kepalaku _'aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran_', dan aku marah karena aku tidak mengetahui informasi ini lebih cepat, ketika aku masih dalam pelukannya secara halus memintanya dengan setiap sel dari tubuhku untuk menciumku. Dia mengatakan di sana dan saat itu juga. Dia tidak menginginku sebagai pacar.

Aku berbaring menyamping. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin dia hidup _selibat,_ hidup tanpa menikah? Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai melayang.

Mungkin dia menunggu seseorang. _Yah bukan untukmu_, alam bawah sadarku menyindirku sebelum melepaskan diri pada mimpiku.

Dan malam itu, aku bermimpi tentang mata _onyx_, pola daun dalam susu, dan aku berlari melalui tempat-tempat gelap dengan jalur pencahayaan yang menakutkan, dan aku tak tahu apakah aku berlari menuju sesuatu atau menjauhinya ... itu tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Aku meletakkan penaku. Selesai. Ujian akhirku sudah berakhir. Aku merasakan senyum puas tersebar di wajahku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya sepanjang minggu aku sudah tersenyum. Ini Jumat, dan kami akan merayakan malam ini, benar-benar merayakannya. Bahkan aku mungkin akan mabuk! Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya.

Aku memandang ke seberang aula olahraga pada Eunhyuk, dan dia masih sibuk menulis, lima menit sebelum akhir. Ini dia, akhir karir akademisku. Aku tidak akan pernah duduk di deretan mahasiswa cemas dan terisolasi lagi.

Eunhyuk berhenti menulis dan meletakkan pena ke bawah. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku menangkap senyum puasnya juga.

Kami kembali ke apartemen bersama-sama dalam Mercedes-nya, menolak untuk membahas tugas akhir kami. Eunhyuk lebih peduli tentang apa yang akan dia pakai ke bar malam ini. Aku sibuk merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci.

"Sungmin, ada paket untukmu." Kate berdiri di tangga ke pintu depan memegang bungkusan kertas cokelat.

_Aneh_. Aku tidak memesan apapun baru-baru ini.

Eunhyuk memberiku bungkusan itu dan mengambil kunciku untuk membuka pintu depan. Ini ditujukan kepada **Nona Lee Sungmin**. Tak ada alamat atau nama pengirim. Mungkin itu dari _eomma_ku atau Kangin _appa_.

"Mungkin dari keluargaku."

"Bukalah!" Eunhyuk sangat tertarik saat ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil Wine.

Aku membuka bungkusan itu, dan di dalamnya aku menemukan kotak terbuat dari separuh kulit berisi tiga buku yang tertutup kain yang tampaknya identik dengan kain tua dalam kondisi sempurna dan kartu putih polos. Ditulis di satu sisi, dengan tinta hitam dengan tulisan tangan bersambung rapi, adalah:

Aku mengenali kutipan dari Tess.

_**Mengapa engkau tidak bilang padaku ada bahaya? **_

_**Mengapa engkau tidak memperingatkanku?**_

_**Para wanita tahu apa yang harus mereka jaga, karena mereka membaca novel-novel yang mengatakan pada mereka tipuan-tipuan ini ...**_

Aku tertegun dengan ironi saat aku baru saja menghabiskan tiga jam menulis tentang novel-novel Thomas Hardy di ujian akhirku. Mungkin tak ada ironi ... mungkin itu disengaja. Aku memeriksa buku dengan teliti, tiga volume buku Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Aku membuka penutup depan. Ditulis dalam huruf tua di cover depan adalah:

_'London: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine dan Co, 1891.'_

Ya Tuhan, ini adalah edisi pertama. Buku-buku ini pasti bernilai tinggi, dan aku segera tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Eunhyuk menopangkan kepalanya di bahuku dan menatap buku-buku itu. Dia mengambil kartunya.

"Edisi Pertama," bisikku.

"Tidak mungkin." Mata Eunhyuk melebar seperti tak percaya.

"Cho?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin orang lain, pasti dia."

"Apa maksud kartu ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir itu peringatan, sejujurnya dia terus memperingatkanku. Aku tak tahu mengapa." Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin membicarakan tentang dia, Sungmin, tapi dia serius menyukaimu. Memperingatan atau tidak. "

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku memikirkan tentang Cho Kyuhyun selama seminggu terakhir. Oke ... walaupun mata_ onyx_nya masih menghantui mimpiku, dan aku tahu itu akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menghapus sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku dan aromanya dari otakku.

_Mengapa dia mengirimkan ini?_

Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak tepat baginya.

"Aku menemukan satu edisi pertama Tess dijual di New York seharga 15 juta _Won._ Tapi punyamu ini dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih baik. Buku ini pasti berharga lebih mahal lagi." Eunhyuk sedang berkonsultasi dengan teman baiknya: _Google_.

"Kutipan ini, Tess mengatakan kepada ibunya setelah Alec D'Urberville telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepadanya." Kataku.

"Aku tahu," renung Eunhyuk. "Apa yang coba dia sampaikan?"

"Aku tak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tak bisa menerima ini dari dia. Aku akan mengirimnya kembali dengan kutipan sama membingungkannya dari bagian tak jelas dari buku ini. "

"Cacian dimana Malaikat Clare bilang enyahlah?"

Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah benar-benar datar.

"Ya, cacian itu." Aku tertawa. Aku suka Eunhyuk, dia begitu setia dan mendukung. Aku mengepak ulang buku-buku itu dan meninggalkannya di meja makan.

Eunhyuk mengulurkan segelas wine kepadaku.

"Untuk selesainya ujian dan kehidupan baru kita di Seoul," dia menyeringai.

"Untuk selesainya ujian, kehidupan baru kita di Seoul, dan hasil yang sangat baik." Kami bersulang satu sama lain dan minum.

.

규민

.

Barnya bising dan sibuk, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang akan segera lulusan untuk segera menganggur.

Siwon bergabung dengan kami. Dia akan lulus satu tahun lagi, tapi dia dalam mood untuk party dan membuat kita masuk kesemangat kebebasan baru dengan membeli satu pitcher margarita bagi kami semua. Saat aku minum gelas kelimaku, aku tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus setelah minum wine.

"Jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini, Sungmin?" Siwon berteriak padaku mengatasi kebisingan.

"Eunhyuk dan aku akan pindah ke Seoul. Orang tua Eunhyuk telah membeli sebuah apartemen kecil di sana untuknya. "

"Tapi kau akan kemari untuk pameranku kan?"

"Tentu saja, Siwon, aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Aku tersenyum, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Ini sangat berarti bagiku jika kau datang pada acaraku, Sungmin," bisiknya di telingaku. "Margarita lagi?"

"Choi Siwon, apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk? Karena ku pikir itu berhasil." Aku tertawa. "Aku pikir lebih baik aku minum bir. Aku akan pergi mengambil pitcher untuk kita. "

"Tambah minumannya, Sungmin!" Eunhyuk berteriak.

Eunhyuk bersama namja yang berbadan besar. Lengan Eunhyuk berada diatas pundak namja itu, salah satu mahasiswa sesama jurusan Inggris dan fotografer di koran mahasiswanya. Dia menyerah mengambil foto dari kemabukan yang mengelilingi dia. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Eunhyuk.

Aku melepaskan diri dari Siwon dan bangkit dari meja kami.

_Whoa_.

Kepalaku serasa berputar. Aku harus berpegangan bagian belakang kursi. Tequila berbasis Koktail bukan ide yang bagus.

Aku berjalan ke bar dan memutuskan bahwa aku harus ke kamar kecil sementara aku masih bisa berdiri. _Ide bagus, __Sungmin_. Aku terhuyung-huyung melewati kerumunan. Tentu saja, ada antrian, tapi setidaknya koridor itu terasa sejuk. Aku meraih ponselku untuk meringankan kebosanan mengantri.

_Hmm..._

Siapa yang yang terakhirku telpon? Apakah Siwon? Sebelum itu ada nomor yang tak kukenali. Oh ya.

_Cho_, aku pikir ini adalah nomor teleponnya. Aku tertawa. Aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, mungkin aku akan membangunkannya. Mungkin ia dapat memberitahuku mengapa dia mengirimkan buku-buku itu dan pesan samar. Jika dia ingin aku menjauh, ia seharusnya tidak menggangguku.

Aku menekan seringai mabukku dan menekan panggilan otomatis. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua.

'_Sungmin__?__'_ Dia sepertinya terkejut. Nah, terus terang, aku juga heran aku meneleponnya.

Lalu otakku yang bingung segera sadar ... _bagaimana dia tahu ini aku?_

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan aku buku?" Ucapku tidak jelas padanya.

'_Sungmin__, __apa kau baik-baik saja__? __Suaramu__terdengar__ aneh__.'_ Suaranya penuh perhatian.

"Bukan aku yang aneh, tapi kau orangnya," tuduhku. Keberanianku ini didorong oleh alkohol.

'_Sungmin__, kau __mabuk__?__'_

"Apa pedulimu?"

'_Dimana kau?__'_

"Di sebuah bar."

'_Bar mana?__'_ Dia terdengar putus asa.

"Sebuah bar di Incheon."

'_Dengan apa__ kau pulang?_'

"Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

'_Bar apa namanya?__'_

"Kenapa kau mengirimkanku buku, Kyuhyun?"

'_Sungmin__, di mana kau__? K__atakan sekarang__!'_ Nada suaranya begitu, sangat diktator, gila control seperti biasanya. Aku membayangkan dia sebagai sutradara film jadul memakai celana menunggang kuda, memegang megafon kuno dan cambuk kuda.

Gambaran ini membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau begitu...mendominasi." Aku tertawa kecil.

'_Sungmin, tolonglah__, di mana kau?__' _Cho Kyuhyun terus mendesakku. Aku tertawa lagi.

"Aku? Aku berada di Incheon. Sangat jauh dari Seoul. Sangat jauh darimu."

'_Incheon__ sebelah mana?__'_

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun."

'_Sungmin, katakan kau dima—'_

Aku langsung menutup telepon. _Rasakan itu, Cho__!_

Tapi ia tidak memberitahuku tentang buku itu. Aku mengerutkan kening. Misi tidak tercapai. Aku benar-benar mabuk, kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman saat aku masuk antrian. Yah, tujuan dari pesta ini adalah untuk mabuk. Dan aku telah berhasil. Inilah rasanya - mungkin bukan pengalaman untuk diulang kembali.

Barisan ini telah bergerak, dan sekarang giliranku. Aku menatap kosong pada poster di belakang pintu toilet yang menganjurkan kebaikan seks yang aman.

_Ya ampun,__apa barusan aku menelpon __Cho Kyuhyun?_

_Sial_. Ponselku berdering dan itu membuatku melompat.

Aku menjerit kaget.

"Hai, aku tidak bermak—" aku bicara takut-takut ke telepon. Aku tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu disana." Katanya dan menutup telepon. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu mengancam pada saat yang sama.

_Ya tuhan._ Aku menarik keatas celana jeansku.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Datang untuk menjemputku? Oh tidak. Aku mau muntah ... tidak ...

Aku baik-baik saja. _Tunggu dulu_. Dia hanya mempermainkanku. Aku tidak mengatakan di mana aku berada. Dia tidak akan menemukanku di sini.

Selain itu butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke sini dari Seoul, dan kami sudah lama pergi saat itu.

Aku mencuci tangan dan memeriksa wajahku di cermin. Aku terlihat memerah dan sedikit tidak fokus_. Hmm... tequila_.

Aku menunggu di bar sepertinya lama sekali untuk dapat satu pitcher bir dan akhirnya aku kembali ke meja.

"Kau lama sekali." Eunhyuk menegurku. "Dari mana kau?"

"Aku mengantri di kamar kecil."

Siwon menuangkan bir pada kami semua, dan aku meneguk dengan rakus.

"Hyuk, aku lebih baik keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar."

"Kau benar-benar payah, Min."

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit."

Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang lagi. Aku mulai merasa mual, kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman, dan kakiku sedikit goyah. Lebih goyah dari biasanya.

Minum di udara malam dingin di tempat parkir membuatku menyadari betapa mabuknya aku. Pandanganku mulai terpengaruh, dan aku benar-benar melihat segala sesuatu menjadi dua seperti di film kartun Tom and Jerry. Aku pikir aku akan muntah. Mengapa aku membiarkan diriku seperti ini?

"Min," Siwon telah bergabung denganku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum." Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga," bisiknya, dan mata gelapnya mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya dan melangkah lebih dekat, menempatkan lengannya di tubuhku.

"Siwon, aku tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berdiri," aku mencoba dan mendorongnya dengan agak lemah.

"Min, ayolah," ia berbisik, dan sekarang dia memegangku dalam pelukannya, menarikku lebih dekat.

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Min, kumohon." Tangannya yang satu ada di punggungku, yang lainnya di daguku mendongakkan kepalaku. _Ya ampun... dia akan menciumku._

"Tidak Siwon, berhenti...tidak." Aku mendorongnya, tapi dia seperti dinding otot yang keras, dan aku tak bisa menggeser dia sedikitpun.

Tangannya telah tergelincir ke rambutku, dan dia memegang kepalaku.

"Ayolah, Sungmin," ia berbisik didepan bibirku.

Napasnya lembut dan baunya terlalu manis, dari margarita dan bir. Dia menjatuhkan ciuman sepanjang rahangku sampai ke sisi mulutku. Aku merasa panik, mabuk, dan tak terkendali. Perasaan itu membuatku seperti tercekik.

"Siwon, tidak!" aku memohon. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku pikir aku akan muntah.

"Aku pikir yeoja itu mengatakan tidak."

Sebuah suara dalam kegelapan berkata pelan. Ya ampun! Cho Kyuhyun, dia ada di sini. _Bagaimana__bisa?_

Siwon pun melepaskanku. "Cho," katanya singkat.

Aku melirik cemas ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Siwon tajam, dan dia marah.

_Sial._ Perutku bergejolak, dan aku membungkuk, tubuhku tidak lagi bisa mentolerir alkohol, dan aku muntah dengan hebat ke tanah.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin!" Siwon melompat mundur dengan jijik. Kyuhyun meraih rambutku dan menariknya keluar dari jalur semburan dan dengan lembut menuntunku ke petak bunga di tepi tempat parkir. Aku perhatikan, dengan rasa syukur yang mendalam, bahwa disini gelap.

"Jika kau mau muntah lagi, lakukan di sini. Aku akan memegangimu." Satu lengannya ada di bahuku , yang satunya memegang rambutku dengan ekor kuda darurat ke punggungku menjauhkan dari wajahku.

Aku mencoba dengan canggung untuk mendorong dia pergi, tapi aku muntah lagi ... dan lagi.

_Oh__sialan..._

Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung? Bahkan ketika sudah kosong dan tidak ada yang keluar, muntahan kering yang mengerikan melanda tubuhku. Aku bersumpah dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya, berhenti.

Tanganku bertumpu pada dinding bata dari, hampir tidak kuat menyangga – muntah dengan deras itu melelahkan. Cho Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dariku dan mengulurkan saputangan padaku.

Hanya dia yang punya saputangan linen bermonogram yang baru dicuci, CKH. Aku tidak tahu kau masih bisa membeli ini. Aku tidak bisa untuk menatapnya. Aku dibanjiri dengan rasa malu, jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Siwon masih ada dekat pintu masuk bar, mengamati kami.

Aku merintih dan menutupi wajahku. Ini pasti menjadi momen terburuk dari hidupku. Kepalaku masih berputar saat aku mencoba untuk mengingat saat yang lebih buruk dibanding saat ini—dan aku hanya bisa mengingat penolakan Kyuhyun.

Aku mengambil risiko mengintip dia. Dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya tenang, tak memberikan tanda apapun.

Berbalik, aku melirik Siwon dan dia juga terlihat cukup malu seperti aku, terintimidasi oleh Cho. Aku memelototi dia.

"Aku akan emm ... menunggu di dalam," Siwon bergumam, tapi kami berdua mengabaikan dia, dan dia kembali ke dalam bar.

Kini kami hanya berdua. _S__ialan._ Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? _Minta maaf untuk panggilan teleponku._

"Maaf," aku bergumam, menatap sapu tangan yang aku genggam dengan khawatir dengan jariku. _Ini__sangat lembut._

"Apa yang kau sesalkan Sungmin?"

Oh sial, dia ingin menyiksaku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf. Terutama untuk panggilan telponku, mabuk. Dan seterusnya," bisikku, merasakan wajahku memerah. _Tolong, bisakah aku mati sekarang?_

" Apa kau memiliki kebiasaan berperilaku seperti ini?"

Kepalaku berdengung karena kelebihan alkohol dan rasa risih. Apa hubungannya dengan dia? Aku tidak mengundang dia di sini. Dia terdengar seperti namja paruh baya memarahiku seperti anak yang bersalah.

Sebagian dari diriku ingin mengatakan, jika aku ingin mabuk setiap malam seperti ini, maka itu keputusanku dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia—tapi aku tidak cukup berani. Tidak sekarang ketika aku baru saja muntah di depannya. _Kenapa dia__masih berdiri di s__ini__?_

"Tidak," kataku menyesal. "Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya dan sekarang aku tidak ingin mengulangnya lagi." Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa dia ada di sini.

Aku mulai merasa lemas. Ia melihatku goyah dan meraihku sebelum aku jatuh dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, memelukku dekat dengan dadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisiknya.

"Aku harus memberitahu Eunhyuk." Lagi-lagi... aku dalam pelukannya.

"Donghae yang akan memberitahu dia."

"Donghae?"

"Dia saudaraku, Donghae sedang berbincang dengan Nona Kim."

"Benarkah?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Dia bersamaku saat kau menelepon."

"Di Seoul?" Aku bingung.

"Tidak, aku menginap di Oakwood Premier."

_Dia m__asih__ menginap disana__? Mengapa?_

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, Sungmin."

Oh, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah itu legal?

_P__enguntit_, bisik alam bawah sadarku, tapi entah mengapa, karena itu Kyuhyun, aku tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau bawa jaket atau tas?"

"Emm ... ya, aku kesini membawa keduanya. Tolong, aku perlu memberitahu Eunhyuk. Dia akan cemas."

Mulut ditarik menjadi garis keras, dan dia mendesah berat.

"Baiklah. Jika kau memaksa." Dia menarik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bar. Aku merasa lemah, masih mabuk, takut, lelah dan pada tingkat yang aneh merasa senang luar biasa. Dia mencengkeram tanganku.

Di dalam sangat berisik, berdesakan, dan musik sudah mulai sehingga ada banyak orang di lantai dansa. Eunhyuk tidak ada di meja kami, dan Siwon telah menghilang. Namja yang bersama Eunhyuk tadi tampak bingung dan sedih sendiri "Di mana Eunhyuk?" Aku berteriak pada namja itu mengatasi kebisingan.

Kepalaku mulai terasa dipukul seiring irama bass. "Menari," jawab namja itu berteriak, dan berpikir bahwa dia marah. Dia melirik Kyuhyun dengan curiga.

Aku berusaha memakai jaket hitamku dan menempatkan tas kecilku dipundak sehingga menempel dipinggulku. Aku siap untuk pergi, namun aku melihat Eunhyuk.

"Dia di lantai dansa," aku menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun dan berteriak didekat telinganya.

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku dan meraih tanganku lagi dan membawa aku ke meja bar. Dia dilayani dengan segera, tidak ada kata menunggu untuk Tuan 'gila-kontrol' Cho. Apakah segala sesuatu datang begitu mudah padanya? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia pesan. Dia mengulurkan gelas yang sangat besar berisi air es.

"Minumlah," dia meneriakkan perintahnya padaku.

Lampu-lampu yang bergerak memutar dan berubah ketika mengiringi musik memunculkan cahaya berwarna aneh dan membayangi seluruh bar dan orang didalamnya. Wajahnya bergantian warna menjadi hijau, biru, putih, dan merah setan. Dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku meneguk air dengan hati-hati.

"Habiskan," teriak dia.

Dia begitu sombong. Tangannya menyisir rambut acak-acakannya. Dia tampak frustrasi, marah. Apa masalahnya? Selain yeoja konyol yang mabuk dan meneleponnya di tengah malam sehingga dia pikir yeoja itu perlu diselamatkan. Dan ternyata dia perlu diselamatkan dari seorang teman yang tergila-gila padanya. Kemudian melihatnya muntah dengan payah di kakinya. Oh Sungmin

Aku bergoyang sedikit, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku untuk menstabilkan tubuhku. Aku melakukan apa yang dia bilang dan minum semuanya. Itu membuatku merasa mual. Mengambil gelas dariku, ia meletakkannya di meja bar. Aku melihat secara kabur apa yang dia kenakan; kemeja linen longgar putih, celana jeans nyaman, sepatu Converse hitam, dan jaket bergaris-garis gelap. Kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas. Dalam bingkai pikiran gugupku, dia terlihat lezat.

Dia menarik tanganku sekali lagi. Ya tuhan, ia membawaku ke lantai dansa._ Sial_.

Aku tidak suka menari. Dia bisa merasakan keenggananku, dan di bawah lampu warna-warni, aku dapat melihat senyum gelinya, sedikit sinis. Dia memberikan tarikan tajam di tanganku, dan aku dalam pelukannya lagi, dan dia mulai bergerak, membawaku menari bersamanya. Oh, dia bisa menari, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengikuti setiap langkah demi langkahnya. Mungkin karena aku mabuk hingga aku bisa mengikutinya.

Dia memelukku erat-erat didekapannya, tubuhnya menempel tubuhku, jika dia tidak mencengkeramku begitu erat, aku yakin aku akan pingsan di depannya. Di belakang pikiranku, peringatan _eomma_ku yang sering dia ucapkan datang padaku: _Jangan pernah percaya seorang pria yang__bisa menari_.

Dia membawaku melalui kerumunan ramai penari ke sisi lain dari lantai dansa, dan kami ada di samping Eunhyuk dan Donghae, saudara Kyuhyun. Musik yang berdentum keras dan kecurigaan dikepalaku. Aku terkesiap. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dia menggoyang bokongnya, dan dia hanya melakukan itu apabila dia menyukai seseorang. Benar-benar menyukai seseorang.

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan berteriak di telinga Donghae. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Donghae menyeringai, dan menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya... Eunhyuk! Bahkan dia kini dalam keadaan mabuk, aku terkejut. Dia baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dia mengangguk pada apa pun yang Donghae katakan dan menyeringai padaku dan melambaikan tangan.

Kyuhyun menarikku menjauh dari lantai dansa dalam waktu cepat.

Tapi aku tak sempat bicara pada Eunhyuk. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku bisa menebak menuju kemana akhirnya mereka berdua. Aku perlu menguliahi dia tentang seks yang aman. Di bagian belakang pikiranku, aku berharap dia membaca salah satu poster di belakang pintu toilet.

Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku, melawan mabuk, rasanya berputar. Sangat hangat di sini, begitu bising, begitu penuh warna - terlalu terang. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak ... dan aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku atau apa yang kurasakan semacam itu.

Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan Cho Kyuhyun adalah umpatan kerasnya.

"Brengsek!"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 5

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+ for this chapter

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

_(Ada beberapa MARGA yang aku ganti demi kepentingan cerita ^^)_

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya E. '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

Tempat ini sangat menenangkan. Tak ada cahaya. Aku merasa nyaman dan hangat, di ranjang ini.

_Eoh? _... Aku membuka mataku, dan untuk sesaat, aku diam dan tenang, menikmati lingkungan asing yang tidak kukenal. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada. Ini sedikit aneh. Ruangan besar yang lapang dan mewah dihias warna cokelat dan emas dan krem. Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. _Dimana?_ Otakku bingung berusaha mencari ingatan visual.

_Ya ampun._

Aku di hotel Oakwood Premier ... dalam kamar suite. Aku pernah berdiri di ruangan yang mirip dengan ini bersama Eunhyuk. Ini terlihat lebih besar. _Oh sial._ Aku di suite Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?

Kenangan samar dari malam sebelumnya datang perlahan-lahan kembali menghantuiku. Minum-minum, _oh tidak_, panggilan telepon, muntah-muntah.

Siwon dan kemudian Kyuhyun._ Oh tidak_. Aku menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Aku tak ingat datang ke sini. Aku memakai t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam. Tanpa kaus kaki. Tanpa jeans. Ya ampun.

Aku melirik meja di samping rajang. Di atasnya adalah segelas jus jeruk dan dua tablet._ Advil._

Meskipun dia gila kontrol, dia memikirkan semuanya.

Aku duduk dan mengambil obat itu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa terlalu pusing, mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada yang seharusnya aku rasakan. Jus jeruknya terasa nikmat sekali.

Minuman ini penghapus dahaga dan menyegarkan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jus jeruk segar untuk memulihkan mulut yang kering.

Ada ketukan di pintu. Jantungku seperti melompat ke dalam mulutku, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Dia tetap membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Kyuhyun baru saja berolah raga. Dia memakai celana training abu-abu yang longgar dan singlet abu-abu, yang gelap dengan keringat, seperti rambutnya.

Keringat Cho Kyuhyun, pikiran itu menyebabkan sesuatu yang aneh bagiku. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Aku merasa seperti anak umur dua tahun, jika aku menutup mata maka aku tidak benar-benar ada di sini.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin. Bagaimana keadaanmu? "

Oh tidak.

"Lebih baik dari yang seharusnya kurasakan," gumamku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya.

Dia menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi dan menggenggam setiap ujung handuk yang ia taruh di lehernya. Dia menatapku, mata hitam gelap, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini?" Suaraku terdengar seperti gumaman.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia cukup dekat bagiku untuk kusentuh.

"Setelah kau pingsan, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko. Jadi aku membawamu kesini," katanya.

"Apakah kau yang menempatkanku ke ranjang?"

"Ya." Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah aku muntah lagi?" Suaraku lebih tenang.

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau yang menanggalkan pakaianku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia mengangkat alis saat aku memerah.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah kita—" aku berbisik, mulutku pengeringan ngeri dan malu karena aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Sungmin, bercinta dengan mayat bukan gayaku." Katanya datar.

"Maafkan aku."

Mulutnya mengangkat sedikit, tersenyum kecut.

"Itu adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan. Tidak akan aku lupakan untuk sementara."

Aku pun tidak ..—oh dia menertawakanku.

Aku tidak memintanya untuk datang dan menjemputku.

"Kau tidak perlu melacakku dengan apapun alat James Bond mu yang sedang kau kembangkan itu," kataku ketus.

Dia menatapku, terkejut, dan jika aku tidak salah, sedikit terluka.

"Pertama, teknologi untuk melacak ponsel tersedia melalui Internet. Kedua, perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi atau memproduksi segala jenis perangkat pengintai. Dan ketiga, jika aku tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin akan terbangun di ranjang si fotografer itu, dan dari apa yang aku ingat, kau tidaklah terlalu antusias pada pendekatannya," katanya tak kalah ketus.

_Pendekatannya_! Aku melirik Kyuhyun, dia menatapku, mata hitamnya berkobar, tersinggung. Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku, tapi aku gagal untuk menekan tawaku.

"Dari kronikel abad pertengahan mana kau meloloskan diri?" aku tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti seorang ksatria istana."

Suasana hatinya tampak berubah. Matanya melembut dan menghangatkan ekspresinya, dan aku melihat jejak senyum di bibir indahnya.

"Sungmin, aku pikir bukan itu. Ksatria kegelapan, mungkin." Senyumnya sinis, dan dia menggeleng.

"Apakah kau makan tadi malam?" Nadanya menuduh.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

_Pelanggaran besar apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang?_

Otot rahangnya mengencang, tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau harus makan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa kau terlihat begitu sakit. Jujur Sungmin, itu peraturan minum nomor satu." Tangannya menjelajahi rambutnya, dan aku tahu, itu karena dia putus asa.

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku?"

"Apa itu yang aku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Well_, jika kau milikku, kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah apa yang kau lakukan kemarin. Kau tidak makan, kau mabuk, kau menempatkan diri pada situasi penuh risiko." Dia menutup matanya, perasaan takut tergores di wajahnya yang tampan, dan ia sedikit gemetar.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, dia melotot ke arahku. "Aku benci memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku ke arahnya. _Apa masalahnya?_ Jika aku adalah miliknya ... tapi aku bukan miliknya. Meskipun mungkin, sebagian dari diriku ingin seperti itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersama Eunhyuk."

"Dan si fotografer?" Bentak dia padaku.

Hmm ...Siwon. Aku harus menemuinya nanti.

"Siwon hanya lepas kendali." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, pada saat dia lepas kendali lagi, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya sopan santun."

"Kau cukup disiplin," aku mendesis padanya.

"Oh, Sungmin, kau belum tahu saja seberapa disiplinnya aku." Matanya menyempit, dan kemudian dia menyeringai jahat. Ini membingungkan. Satu saat, aku bingung dan marah, berikutnya aku menatap senyum indahnya.

Wow ... aku terpesona, dan itu karena senyumnya pun sangat jarang. Aku cukup lupa apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku akan mandi. Kecuali, kau ingin mandi bersamaku?" Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, masih menyeringai.

Detak jantungku jadi meningkat, dan napasku tercekat.

Senyumnya melebar, dan dia meraih dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dan seluruh bibir bawahku.

"Bernafaslah, Sungmin," bisiknya dan bangkit. "Sarapan akan tiba di sini lima belas menit lagi. Kau pasti kelaparan." Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengembuskan napas yang sudah lama kutahan. _Kenapa dia begitu menarik?_ Saat ini aku ingin ikut dan bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapapun.

Aku berbaring pada bantal lembut berisi bulu. _'Jika kau adalah milikku_'. Oh - apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menjadi miliknya? Dia satu-satunya namja yang pernah membuat darah ditubuhku berpacu. Namun, dia juga begitu kejam; dia orang yang sulit, rumit, dan membingungkan.

Satu menit dia menampikku, berikutnya dia mengirimkan aku buku seharga lima belas juta _won_, kemudian dia melacakku seperti penguntit.

Dan dari semua itu, aku telah menghabiskan malam di kamar hotelnya, dan aku merasa aman.

_Dilindungi._

Aku turun dari ranjangnya, panik mencari celana jeansku. Dia muncul dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan setengah basah dan hanya dengan handuk di pinggang, dan di sini aku dengan kaki telanjang dan canggung. Dia terkejut melihat aku keluar dari ranjang.

"Jika kau sedang mencari jeansmu, aku telah mengirimnya ke laundry." Tatapannya seperti obsidian gelap. "Celanamu terkena muntahmu."

"Oh." Aku tersipu memerah

"Aku menyuruh Yesung keluar untuk mencari pakaian dan juga sepasang sepatu. Ada di tas itu, di kursi."

Pakaian bersih. Bonus yang tak terduga.

"Um ... Aku harus mandi," aku bergumam. "Terima kasih." Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Aku ambil tas dan melesat ke kamar mandi jauh dari Kyuhyun yang nyaris telanjang.

.

.

.

"Sarapan sudah tiba." Dia mengetuk pintu, mengejutkan aku.

"Oke," aku tergagap.

Aku keluar dari shower dan mengambil dua handuk. Aku menempatkan satu di rambutku dan membungkusnya di kepalaku. Buru-buru, aku mengeringkan diri, mengabaikan perasaan nyaman dari handuk menggesek kulit sensitifku.

Aku memeriksa kantong pembungkus jeans. Yesung tidak hanya membelikan aku jeans dan sepatu Converse baru, tapi kemeja biru muda, kaus kaki, dan pakaian dalam. Oh. Sebuah bra yang bersih dan celana.

Tapi tentu saja. Aku memerah memikirkan namja berjas licin di suatu toko lingerie membeli ini untukku. Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaannya.

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat. Pakaiannya sangat cocok. Aku dengan kasar mengeringkan rambutku dan mencoba mati-matian untuk mengaturnya. Tapi, seperti biasa, rambutku menolak untuk bekerja sama, dan satu-satunya pilihanku adalah mengikatnya dengan pita rambut. Aku akan mencarinya di tasku, ketika aku menemukannya.

Aku menghela napas dalam.

Waktunya untuk menghadapi _Tuan Membingungkan_.

Aku lega saat menemukan kamar yang kosong. Dengan cepat aku mencari tasku - tapi tidak ada di sini.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan itu besar. Ada area tempat duduk mewah, semua sofa empuk dan bantal yang lembut, sebuah meja kopi yang rumit dengan tumpukan besar buku mengkilap, area studi dengan komputer Mac mutahir, layar TV plasma yang sangat besar di dinding, dan Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan di sisi lain dari ruang sedang membaca koran.

Ruangan ini seukuran seperti lapangan tenis atau semacamnya, bukannya karena aku suka bermain tenis, meskipun aku telah menyaksikan Eunhyuk bermain beberapa kali. Eunhyuk!

"Sial, Eunhyuk," aku menjerit parau. Kyuhyun melirik ke arahku.

"Dia tahu kau di sini. Aku mengirim pesan ke Donghae," katanya dengan sedikit jejak humor.

Oh tidak. Aku ingat Eunhyuk menari bersemangat tadi malam. Semua jurus patennya itu digunakan dengan efek maksimum untuk menggoda saudara Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan dia pikir tentangku yang berada di sini? Aku belum pernah menginap diluar sebelumnya. Dia akan berpikir bahwa aku telah melakukan _onenight-stand_ juga.

Kyuhyun menatapku angkuh. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih, kerah dan mansetnya terbuka.

"Duduk," dia memerintah, sambil menunjuk ke salah satu kursi di dekatnya. Aku berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di seberangnya seperti yang dia perintahkan. Terdapat banyak makanan di meja itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memesan beberapa pilihan dari menu sarapan." Dia memberiku senyum meminta maaf.

"Kau sangat boros," gumamku, bingung untuk memilih makanan, meskipun aku lapar.

"Ya, benar." Dia terdengar bersalah.

Aku memilih pancake, sirup maple, telur dadar, dan bacon. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia kembali memakan omelet putih telurnya.

Makanan ini lezat.

"Teh?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia mengangsurkan teko kecil berisi air panas dan menuangkannya pada sebuah cangkir, setelah itu ia mencelupkan teh kesukaanku.

"Rambutmu sangat basah," tegur dia.

"Aku tidak menemukan pengering rambut," gumamku, malu. Bukannya aku tidak mencari.

Mulut Kyuhyun menekan menjadi garis keras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih telah menyediakan pakaian."

"Aku senang, Sungmin. Bajunya cocok untukmu."

Aku tersipu dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jariku.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar harus belajar untuk menerima pujian." Nadanya menghukum.

"Aku harus memberimu sejumlah uang untuk pakaian ini."

Dia menatapku tajam, tatapannya seakan mengatakan jika aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya. Aku bergegas menjelaskan.

"Kau sudah memberiku buku, yang tentu saja, aku tidak bisa terima. Tapi pakaian ini, biarkan aku membayarmu kembali," aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Sungmin, percayalah. Aku mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu intinya. Mengapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku? "

"Karena aku bisa," matanya berkedip dengan kilauan jahat.

"Hanya karena kau bisa, tidak berarti bahwa kau harus," jawabku pelan saat ia melengkungkan alis ke arahku, matanya berkelap-kelip, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kita seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

_Yang mengingatkanku ..._

"Kenapa kau mengirimiku buku, Kyuhyun?" Suaraku melunak. Dia meletakkan sendok garpu dan memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mata _onyx_nya terbakar emosi tak terduga.

_Ya tuhan - mulutku mengering._

"Aku merasa aku berhutang maaf padamu". Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya. "Sungmin, aku bukan pria sentimentil, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya asmara. Seleraku sangat tunggal. Kau seharusnya menghindar dariku." Dia menutup matanya seolah-olah menyerah. "Ada sesuatu tentangmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menjauh. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Nafsu makanku hilang. _Dia tidak bisa menjauh!_

"Kalau begitu jangan," bisikku.

Dia terengah, matanya melebar. "Kau takkan mengerti."

"Jelaskan padaku kalau begitu."

Kami duduk saling memandang, kami berdua tidak menyentuh makanan.

"Apa rencanamu untuk beberapa hari ke depan?" Dia bertanya, suaranya rendah.

"Aku bekerja hari ini, mulai tengah hari. Jam berapa sekarang?" Aku jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Baru jam sepuluh lewat, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana dengan besok?" Ia menopangkan sikunya diatas meja, dan dagunya yang bertumpu pada jari-jari yang panjang berkuku rapi.

"Eunhyuk dan aku akan mulai berkemas. Kami akan pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu depan, dan aku akan bekerja di toko Shim sepanjang minggu ini."

"Kau sudah punya tempat tinggal di Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kau mau bekerja apa di Seoul?"

Pertanyaan menyelidik Cho Kyuhyun sangat menjengkelkan. "Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran magang. Aku menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengajukan lamaran magang di perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan?"

Wajahku memerah _... tentu saja tidak_.

"Eum ... tidak."

"Apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

"Tidak ada yang salah." Aku menyeringai.

Dia tersenyum sedikit. "Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Nona Lee?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku pikir dia terlihat geli, tapi sulit untuk diceritakan. Aku memerah dan melirik pada sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya ketika ia menggunakan nada suara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu," bisiknya muram.

Oh. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap dan menelan pada saat yang sama.

Itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah orang katakan padaku. Detak jantungku mengencang, dan kupikir aku terengah-engah. Astaga, aku gemetar, lembab, basah, dan dia bahkan belum menyentuhku.

Aku menggeliat di kursiku dan mataku bertemu dengan tatapannya gelap yang tajam.

"Mengapa tidak?" aku menantang dengan tenang.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, Sungmin. Tidak sampai aku memiliki persetujuan tertulis darimu untuk melakukannya." Bibirnya mengisyaratkan senyuman.

_Apa?_

_"_Apa artinya itu?"

"Jelas seperti apa yang aku katakan," katanya. "Aku perlu menunjukkan padamu, Sungmin. Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja malam ini?"

"Sekitar jam delapan."

"Ya, kita bisa pergi ke Seoul malam ini atau Sabtu berikutnya untuk makan malam di tempatku, dan aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan fakta-fakta itu. Kau bebas memilih."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Suaraku merajuk.

"Karena aku menikmati sarapanku dan kebersamaan denganmu. Setelah kau mengetahuinya, kau mungkin tak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Ya ampun. Apa artinya itu? Apakah dia memperbudak anak kecil? Apakah ia bagian dari suatu sindikat kejahatan bawah tanah? Ini akan menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu kaya. Apakah dia sangat religius? Apakah dia impoten? Tentu saja tidak, ia bisa membuktikan untukku sekarang. _Oh_. Aku tersipu merah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu.

Aku ingin memecahkan teka-teki tentang Cho Kyuhyun, semakin cepat semakin baik. Jika itu berarti bahwa apapun rahasia miliknya yang begitu kotor hingga aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi, terus terang saja, itu akan melegakan jika aku mengetahuinya.

"Malam ini."

Dia mengangkat alis dan menyempitkan matanya padaku, kemudian ia mengambil mengambil _Smartphone_-nya. Dia menekan satu nomor.

"Yesung. Aku perlu Charlie Tango."

_Charlie Tango_! Siapa dia?

"Dari Incheon, pukul 20.30...Tidak, standby di Galleria Foret ... Sepanjang malam."

_Sepanjang malam!_

"Ya. Mulai besok pagi. Aku akan jadi pilotnya dari Incheon ke Seoul."

_Pilot?_

"Standby pilot dari pukul 22.30." Dia menutup telepon. Tidak ada kata tolong atau terima kasih.

"Apakah orang selalu melakukan apa yang kau bilang pada mereka?"

"Biasanya begitu , jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya," katanya, datar.

"Dan jika mereka tidak mengerjakannya?"

"Oh, aku bisa sangat persuasif, Sungmin. Kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Dan kemudian aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu di toko Shim jam delapan setelah kau selesai. Kita akan terbang ke Seoul."

Aku berkedip padanya dengan cepat.

"Terbang?"

"Ya. Aku punya helikopter. "

Aku ternganga padanya. Aku punya kencan kedua dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Dari minum kopi sampai naik helikopter. _Wow._

"Kita akan pergi dengan helikopter ke Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Dia menyeringai jahat. "Karena aku bisa. Selesaikan sarapanmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku akan ke Seoul dengan helikopter dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan dia ingin menggigit bibirku ... aku menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Makanlah," katanya lebih tajam. "Sungmin, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang...makan!"

"Aku tak bisa makan semua ini." Aku ternganga pada apa yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Makan apa yang ada di piringmu. Kalau kau sudah makan dengan benar kemarin, kau tidak akan berada di sini, dan aku tak akan menyatakan tawaranku begitu cepat." Mulutnya membentuk garis suram. Dia tampak marah.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali ke makananku yang sekarang sudah dingin. _Aku terlalu gembira untuk makan, Kyuhyun. Tidakkah kau mengerti?_ Alam bawah sadarku menjelaskan. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakan pikiran ini dengan suara keras, terutama ketika ia terlihat begitu murung. Hmm, seperti anak kecil. Aku menganggap pikiran itu menyenangkan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya dia. Aku menggeleng, tidak berani mengatakan kepadanya dan tetap melihat makananku. Menelan potongan terakhir pancakeku, aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menatapku curiga.

"Gadis baik," katanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ketika kau sudah mengeringkan rambutmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Ada semacam janji tak terucap dalam kata-katanya. _Apa maksudnya?_ Aku meninggalkan meja, bertanya-tanya sejenak apakah aku harus meminta izin tetapi segera menolak gagasan itu. Aku kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Sebuah pikiran menghentikanku.

"Di mana kau tidur semalam?" Aku berbalik untuk menatap, dia masih duduk di sana. Aku tak bisa melihat selimut atau kain di sini, mungkin dia sudah merapikannya.

"Di ranjangku," katanya datar, tatapannya tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Oh."

"Ya, itu juga baru bagiku." Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak melakukan ... seks." Nah! Aku mengatakan itu. Aku tersipu - tentu saja.

"Bukan," ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak nyaman.

"Tidur dengan seseorang." Dia mengambil korannya dan terus membaca.

_Demi Tuhan apa artinya itu? Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun? _Entah bagaimana aku meragukannya. Aku berdiri menatapnya tak percaya.

Ia adalah orang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku temui. Dan baru sadar bahwa aku telah tidur dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Di kamar tidur, aku berburu di setiap laci dan menemukan pengering rambut. Menggunakan jari-jariku, aku mengeringkan rambutku sebaik yang aku bisa. Ketika aku selesai, aku menuju ke kamar mandi.

Aku ingin menggosok gigi. Aku melihat sikat gigi Kyuhyun.

Hmm ... Melirik dengan rasa bersalah kebelakang bahuku di pintu, aku merasakan bulu pada sikat giginya.

Itu lembab. Dia pasti telah menggunakannya.

Meraihnya cepat, aku menuangkan pasta gigi di atasnya dan menggosok gigi dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku merasa begitu nakal. Ini seperti sebuah sensasi.

Meraih t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam yang kemarin kupakai, aku menaruhnya dalam kantong belanja yang dibawa Yesung dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mencari tas dan jaket. Aku sangat senang, ada ikat rambut dalam tasku.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan saat aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku merasa matanya mengikuti saat aku duduk dan menunggunya untuk selesai.

Dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Mereka ingin dua? ... Berapa biayanya? ... Oke, dan apa langkah-langkah keamanan yang kita miliki? ... Dan mereka akan pergi melalui Suez? ... Seberapa aman Ben Sudan? ... Dan kapan mereka tiba di Darfur? ... Oke, mari kita lakukan. Kabari aku setiap perkembangannya." Dia pun menutup teleponnya.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Dia memakai jaket biru tua bergaris-garis, mengambil kunci mobil, dan menuju ke pintu.

"Silakan, Nona Lee." Bisiknya, membuka pintu untukku. Dia terlihat begitu elegan. Aku diam sebentar, terlalu lama, meneguk pemandangan dirinya. Dan berpikir bahwa aku tidur dengan dia tadi malam dan, setelah semua tequila dan muntah-muntah, dia masih di sini. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin membawaku ke Seoul. Mengapa aku? Aku tidak mengerti.

Kami berjalan dalam diam di koridor menuju lift.

Ketika kami menunggu, aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan dia memandang dari sudut matanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, dan bibirnya berkedut.

Lift tiba, dan kami melangkah masuk. Hanya ada kami di lift. Napasku berubah ketika jantungku berpacu. Kepalanya menengok sedikit ke arahku, mata hitam paling gelap. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, persetan dokumennya," ia menggeram. Dia bergerak maju padaku tiba-tiba, mendorong aku ke dinding lift.

Kedua tanganku dicengkram dengan satu tangannya diatas kepalaku, dan dia menjepitku ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya. _Ya ampun_. Tangan satunya meraih rambutku yang terikat dan menyentak turun, membawa wajahku keatas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku.

Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Dia mengambil keuntungan secara penuh, lidahnya ahli menjelajahi mulutku. Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini.

Aku tak berdaya, tanganku terjepit, dan pinggulnya menahanku. Aku merasakan ereksinya pada perutku. Oh ... Dia menginginkan aku. Cho Kyuhyun, dewa Yunani, menginginkan aku, dan aku menginginkan dia, di sini ... sekarang, di lift.

"Kau. Sangat. Manis." Ia menekankan setiap katanya.

Lift berhenti, lalu pintu terbuka, dan dia menjauh dariku dalam sekejap mata. Tiga orang namja bersetelan bisnis melihat kami berdua dan menyeringai saat mereka melangkah masuk ke lift. Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat, aku merasa seperti sedang mengikuti lomba lari menaiki bukit.

Aku ingin membungkuk dan memegang lututku ... tapi itu pasti terlalu jelas.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiranku?

Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, dan dengan lembut menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Oh, dia ternyata terpengaruh.

Orang-orang bertampang pengusaha itu keluar di lantai dua. Kami punya satu lantai lagi.

"Kau menggosok gigimu," katanya, menatapku.

"Aku menggunakan sikat gigimu," aku mencoba mengatur napasku.

Bibirnya tertekuk keatas, setengah tersenyum. "Oh, Lee Sungmin. Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu nanti."

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai pertama, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lift itu?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang Audi SUV hitam, dan aku merangkak masuk ke mobil ini.

Dia menyalakan mesin dan keluar dari tempat parkir. Dia beralih pada pemutar musik.

Dia mengemudi dengan santai, sedikit malas. Beberapa saat kemudian, musiknya terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel dari speaker MP3.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol pada roda kemudi.

"Cho," bentaknya. Dia begitu kasar.

_"Tuan Cho, saya Zhoumi. Saya punya informasi yang Anda butuhkan."_ Sebuah suara, serak tanpa tubuh keluar dari speaker.

"Bagus. Kirim email padaku. Ada lagi?"

"_Tidak, Sir_."

Dia menekan tombol, maka panggilan terputus dan musik kembali mengalun. Tak ada selamat tinggal atau terima kasih. Aku sangat senang bahwa aku tak pernah serius membayangkan bekerja untuknya.

Aku bergidik pada ide itu. Dia terlalu mengontrol dan dingin pada karyawannya. Musik dipotong lagi oleh telepon.

"Cho."

_"Surat Perjanjiannya telah dikirim ke email anda, Cho sajangnim."_ Suara seorang yeoja.

"Bagus. Itu saja, Victoria. "

"_Selamat siang, Sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun menutup telepon dengan menekan tombol pada roda kemudi. Musik berbunyi sangat singkat ketika telepon berdering lagi. Inikah hidupnya, panggilan telepon terus-menerus dan mengganggu?

"Cho," bentaknya.

_"Hai, Kyuhyun. Apakah kau bercinta semalam?"_

"Halo, Donghae. Aku di speaker phone, dan aku tidak sendirian di dalam mobil," desah Kyuhyun.

_"Dengan siapa kau?"_

Kyuhyun memutar matanya.

"Lee Sungmin."

"_Hai, Sungmin!_" Ia menyapaku melalui telepon.

"Halo, Donghae."

_"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu,"_ gumam Donghae parau. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan percaya pada kata-kata Eunhyuk sedikitpun."

Donghae tertawa.

"Aku akan mengantar Sungmin pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun menekankan namaku. "Kau ingin kujemput?"

_"Tentu."_

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Kyuhyun menutup telepon, dan musik kembali terdengar.

.

.

Dia berhenti di depan apartemenku. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa dia tidak bertanya di mana aku tinggal, namun dia tahu. Tapi kemudian aku mengingat dia mengirimkan buku-buku, tentu saja dia tahu di mana aku tinggal.

Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacakan ponsel, pemilik helikopter dan penguntit.

Dia keluar dari mobil, kemudian membukakan pintu untukku.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di lift," gumamku saat aku keluar dari mobil. Aku tak yakin bahwa aku melihatnya terkesiap, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang duduk di meja makan. Buku mahal itu telahlenyap. _Terima kasih tuhan._ Aku punya rencana untuk itu. Dia tersenyum konyol. Kyuhyun mengikutiku ke ruang tamu.

"Hai Sungmin." Dia melompat memelukku, kemudian memegangku sejarak selengan supaya dia bisa memeriksaku. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun," katanya, ada nada permusuhan di suaranya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Kim," katanya dengan cara kaku formalnya.

"Kyuhyun. Namanya Eunhyuk," tegur Donghae.

"Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan dan memelototi Donghae yang menyeringai dan bangkit memelukku juga.

"Hai, Sungmin," ia tersenyum. Dia jelas tidak seperti Kyuhyun, tetapi mereka juga saudara adopsi.

"Hai, Donghae," aku tersenyum padanya, dan aku sadar bahwa aku menggigit bibirku.

"Donghae, sebaiknya kita pergi." Kyuhyun berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Dia berbalik kearah Eunhyuk dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu memberinya ciuman panjang.

_Ya ampun ...cari kamar sana_. Aku menatap kakiku, malu. Aku melirik Kyuhyun, dan dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku menyipitkan mata padanya. _Mengapa kau tak bisa menciumku seperti itu?_

"Sampai nanti, sayang," ia menyeringai.

Eunhyuk seperti terhipnotis. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya. Kyuhyum memutar matanya dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, meskipun mungkin dia agak geli. Dia menyibak sehelai rambutku yang bebas dari kunciranku ke belakang telingaku. Napasku segera meningkat oleh sentuhannya, dan aku sedikit menyandarkan kepalaku ke jari-jarinya. Matanya melembut, dan dia mengusap bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," bisiknya, dan aku harus tertawa karena itu sangat bukan dia. Tapi meskipun aku tahu ia bersikap kurang hormat, itu memberikan suatu sentakan tanda sayang yang dalam pada diriku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, membuka pintu depan dan melangkah keluar beranda. Donghae mengikuti dia ke mobil tetapi berbalik dan memberi Eunhyuk ciuman lain, dan dalam diriku muncul rasa iri.

"Jadi, apa kau...?" Eunhyuk bertanya saat kami melihat mereka naik ke mobil dan pergi, rasa ingin tahunya tergambar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Tidak," tukasku kesal, berharap akan menghentikan pertanyaannya. Kami kembali ke apartemen. "Tapi kau jelas melakukannya." Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa iriku. Eunhyuk selalu berhasil menjerat namja. Dia tak tertahankan, cantik, seksi, lucu, lugas ... semua hal yang aku tak miliki. Tapi dia menjawab dengan senyuman yang menular padaku.

"Dan aku akan bertemu dia lagi malam ini." Dia bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dia tak bisa menahan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaannya, dan aku juga merasa senang untuknya. Eunhyuk yang gembira ... ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kyuhyun dan aku akan ke Seoul malam ini."

"Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin kalian akan melakukannya?"

"Oh, aku harap begitu."

"Jadi kau suka dia?"

"Ya."

"Cukup menyukai dia untuk...?"

"Ya."

Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Wow. Lee Sungmin, akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada seorang namja, dan itu Cho Kyuhyun. Billioner yang hot dan seksi."

"Oh ya ,itu semua tentang uang." Aku menyeringai, dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Apakah itu blouse baru?" Dia bertanya, dan aku membiarkan dia mendengar semua rincian tentang malamku yang tak menyenangkan.

"Apa dia mencium mu, atau belum?" Tanya dia saat ia membuat kopi.

Aku tersipu. "Sekali."

"Sekali!" Dia mencemooh.

Aku mengangguk, agak merasa malu. "Dia sangat menahan diri."

Ia mengerutkan kening. "Itu aneh."

"Aku pikir kata aneh benar-benar tak cukup," gumamku.

"Aku perlu memastikan bahwa kau cukup menarik malam ini," katanya dengan penuh tekad.

_Oh tidak ..._

"Aku harus bekerja dalam satu jam."

"Aku dapat mengerjakannya dengan waktu itu. Ayo!" Eunhyuk meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**LANGSUNG KE CHAP SELANJUTNYA**


	6. Chapter 6

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 6

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+ for this chapter

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

_(Ada beberapa MARGA yang aku ganti demi kepentingan cerita ^^)_

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya E. '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

Hari terasa lambat di toko Shim meskipun kami sedang sibuk. Pagi menjelang siang tadi, di bawah instruksi Eunhyuk yang tak kenal lelah dan terus terang mengganggu, dia memberikan perawatan kecantikan untukku. Ini menjadi pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi dia meyakinkanku bahwa ini adalah apa yang namja inginkan.

Aku belum bercerita tentang helikopter, Eunhyuk benar-benar panik saat mendengarnya. Aku juga memiliki masalah dengan Siwon. Dia meninggalkan tiga pesan dan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku.

Dia juga menelpon ke rumahku dua kali. Eunhyuk dengan sangat tidak jelas memberitahu di mana aku berada kepada Siwon. Siwon akan menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk sedang menutupi keberadaanku, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku masih terlalu marah padanya.

Pagi tadi Kyuhyun menyebutkan mengenai sdokumen tertulis, dan aku tak tahu apakah dia sedang bercanda atau apakah aku harus benar-benar menandatangani sesuatu. Ini membuatku sangat frustasi mencoba menebaknya. Dan di atas semua kecemasanku, aku hampir tak bisa menahan kegembiraanku atau kecemasanku.

_Malam ini adalah saatnya!_

_Setelah sekian lama, apakah aku siap untuk ini? _

Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, apa yang Kyuhyun lihat dalam diriku? Lee Sungmin yang pemalu –itu tak masuk akal.

Dia tepat waktu, tentu saja, dan menungguku ketika aku keluar dari toko Shim. Dia keluar dari belakang Audi untuk membuka pintu dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Selamat malam, Nona Lee," katanya.

"Selamat malam, Cho _sajangnim._" Aku mengangguk sopan padanya saat aku naik ke kursi belakang mobil. Yesung duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Halo, Yesung," kataku.

"Selamat malam, Nona Lee," suaranya sopan dan profesional. Kyuhyun naik di sisi lain dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Ini hari yang sangat panjang," jawabku, dengan suaraku serak, terlalu rendah, dan penuh keinginan.

"Ya, ini juga hari yang panjang untukku." Nada suaranya serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku pergi _hiking _dengan Donghae." Ibu jarinya mengusap ruas-ruas jariku, bolak-balik, dan hatiku berdetak dengan cepat saat nafasku meningkat.

_Bagaimana dia melakukan ini padaku? _Dia hanya menyentuh daerah yang sangat kecil dari tubuhku, dan hormonku sudah terbang membumbung.

Perjalanan ke heliport sangat singkat. Aku ingin tahu di mana helikopter berada. Kami di daerah kota yang padat dan bahkan aku tahu helikopter membutuhkan ruang untuk lepas landas dan mendarat. Yesung parkir, lalu keluar dan membuka pintu mobil. Kyuhyun ada sampingku dalam sekejap dan meraih tanganku lagi.

"Siap?" Tanya dia. Aku mengangguk dan ingin mengatakan siap untuk apa pun, tapi aku tak bisa mengartikulasikan kata-kata karena aku terlalu gugup, terlalu bersemangat.

"Yesung." Dia mengangguk singkat pada sopirnya, dan kami menuju ke dalam gedung, langsung ke satu deret lift.

_Lift!_

Memori ciuman kami pagi ini datang kembali menghantuiku. Aku tak memikirkan hal lain sepanjang hari.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arahku, sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Nah! Dia berpikir tentang hal itu juga.

"Ini hanya beberapa lantai," katanya datar, mata abu-abunya menari geli. Dia seorang ahli telepati pasti.

Ini menakutkan.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang saat kami memasuki lift. Pintu tertutup. Aku menutup mata, berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku, dan lima detik kemudian pintu terbuka di atap gedung. Dan itu dia, sebuah helikopter putih dengan nama Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc. ditulis dengan warna biru dengan logo perusahaan di samping. Tentunya ini adalah penyalahgunaan properti perusahaan.

Dia mebawaku ke sebuah kantor kecil di mana seorang namja tua duduk di belakang meja.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Tuan Cho. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Sudah siap dan menunggu, _Sir_. Kau bebas untuk pergi."

"Terima kasih, Joe." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat padanya.

Oh. Ternyata ada yang layak mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari Kyuhyun, mungkin dia bukan seorang karyawan. Aku menatap pria tua itu kagum.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Kyuhyun, dan kami berjalan menuju helikopter. Saat kami mendekat, helikopter itu jauh lebih besar daripada yang aku pikir. Aku mengira itu adalah versi roadster untuk dua orang, tetapi setidaknya ada tujuh kursi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mengarahkanku ke salah satu kursi di bagian paling depan.

"Duduklah. Ah, dan jangan menyentuh apa pun," perintahnya saat ia naik di belakangku.

Ia menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku senang bahwa kawasan ini berpenerangan penuh, kalau tidak aku akan kesulitan untuk melihat ke dalam kokpit kecil ini. Aku duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk, dan ia membungkuk disampingku untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Ini adalah sabuk pengaman empat titik dengan semua tali yang menghubungkan satu gesper pusat. Dia mengencangkan kedua tali atas, membuat aku hampir tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia begitu dekat dan fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Jika aku sedikit bersandar ke depan, hidungku akan menempel di rambutnya. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum. Aku menahan napas saat dia menarik salah satu tali bagian atas.

"Kau aman, dan tidak bisa melarikan diri," dia berbisik, matanya membakar. "Tarik napas, Sungmin," tambahnya lirih. Tangannya terangkat, dia membelai pipiku, menelusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ke daguku yang ia genggam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirku.

"Aku suka memanfaatkan ini," bisiknya.

_Apa?_

Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuiakan diri di tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur berlarut-larut untuk memeriksa alat pengukur dan memencet saklar dan tombol dari baris yang membingungkan dari lampu dan saklar di depanku.

Sedikit kedipan lampu dan cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan, dan seluruh lampu panel instrument menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya," katanya, sambil menunjuk satu set headphone di depanku. Aku memasangnya, dan baling-baling mulai berputar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Dia memakai headphonenya dan terus membalik berbagai saklar.

"Aku akan melakukan semua pengecekan pra terbang." Suara tanpa tubuh Kyuhyun ada di telingaku melalui headphone. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau mengerti semua ini?" aku bertanya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah menjadi pilot yang memenuhi syarat selama empat tahun, Sungmin. Kau aman bersamaku." Dia memberikanku sebuah seringaian. "Yah, ketika kita terbang," tambahnya dan mengedipkan mata padaku. "Apakah kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Kyuhyun pun berbicara pada seseorang melalui radio, dan kemudian helikopter naik perlahan-lahan dan lancar ke udara.

Ini gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tak menumpahkan cahaya apa pun dalam perjalanan kita. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat ke arah mana kita akan menuju?

"Apakah menakutkan?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar di telingaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kau menuju ke arah yang benar?"

"Ini." Dia menunjuk salah satu alat pengukur, dan itu menunjukkan kompas elektronik. "Ini adalah _Eurocopter EC135_. Salah satu yang paling aman di kelasnya. Ini dilengkapi alat untuk penerbangan malam." Dia melirik dan tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Ada helipad di atas gedung tempatku tinggal. Disitulah kita sedang menuju."

Tentu saja ada helipad ditempat tinggalnya. Aku sangat tidak sepadan kelasnya di sini. Wajahnya yang lembut diterangi oleh lampu pada panel instrumen.

Dia berkonsentrasi penuh, dan dia terus-menerus melirik berbagai indikator didepannya. Aku menikmati wajahnya dari bawah bulu mataku. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Aku ingin menjulurkan lidahku di sepanjang rahangnya.

"Ketika kau terbang di malam hari, kau terbang buta. Kau harus percaya pada instrumentasi," ia menyela lamunan erotisku.

"Berapa lama penerbangannya?" Ujarku terengah-engah. Aku tak berpikir tentang seks sama sekali, tidak, sama sekali tidak.

"Kurang dari satu jam, anginnya mendukung kita."

Hmm, kurang dari satu jam ke Seoul ... itu tak terlalu lama, tidak heran kita terbang.

Aku merasa mual.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin?"

"Ya." Jawabku pendek, dipotong, diperas lewat sarafku.

"Lihat, di sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah titik kecil cahaya di kejauhan. "Itu Seoul."

"Apakah kau selalu ingin membuat yeoja terkesan dengan cara seperti ini? Ikut dan terbang dalam helikoptermu?" aku bertanya, benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah membawa seorang yeoja untuk menaiki helikopterku, Sungmin. Ini pertama kali yang lainnya." Suaranya tenang, serius.

Oh, itu jawaban yang tak terduga. _Pertama kali yang lainnya?_

Oh tentang tidur itu, mungkin?

"Apakah kau terkesan?"

"Aku terpesona, Kyuhyun."

Dia tersenyum. "Terpesona?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau begitu ... kompeten."

"Wah, terima kasih, Nona Lee," katanya sopan. Aku rasa dia senang, tapi aku tidak yakin.

Kami terbang di malam yang gelap dengan diam untuk sementara waktu. Titik terang yang tadi disebut sebagai Seoul perlahan-lahan semakin besar.

"Kau jelas menikmati ini," bisikku.

"Apa?" Dia melirikku. Dia tampak bingung dalam penerangan redup dari instrumen.

"Terbang," jawabku.

"Ini membutuhkan kontrol dan konsentrasi. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya? Meskipun, favoritku adalah _gliding_."

"_Gliding_?"

"Ya. _Gliding_ untuk orang awam. _Glider_ dan helikopter, aku menerbangkan keduanya."

"Oh." Hobi mahal. Aku ingat dia mengatakan itu selama wawancara. Aku suka membaca dan kadang-kadang pergi ke bioskop.

_"Charlie Tango silahkan masuk, over."_ Suara kontrol lalu lintas udara menginterupsi lamunanku.

Kyuhyun menjawab, terdengar berkuasa dan percaya diri.

Seoul semakin dekat. Kita berada di pinggirannya sekarang. Wow! Ini terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan. Seoul pada malam hari, dari langit ...

"Terlihat bagus, bukan?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Kita akan sampai di sana dalam beberapa menit," gumam Kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba darahku seperti berdebur di telingaku saat detak jantungku meningkat dan adrenalin merajalela melalui sistemku. Dia mulai berbicara dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara lagi, tapi aku tak lagi mendengarkan.

Kami sekarang terbang di antara gedung, dan di depanku dapat melihat gedung pencakar langit tinggi dengan helipad di atasnya. Terdapat tulisan Galleria Foret di gedung tersebut. Sudah semakin dekat, lebih besar dan lebih besar ... sama seperti kecemasanku. _Tuhan, aku harap aku tak mengecewakannya._

Dia akan menemukan kekurangku dalam beberapa hal.

Aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan Eunhyuk dan meminjam salah satu gaunnya, tapi aku suka celana jins hitam, dan aku mengenakan kemeja mint lembut hijau dan jaket hitam Eunhyuk.

Aku mencengkeram pinggir kursiku semakin ketat.

_Aku bisa melakukan ini. _

_Aku bisa melakukan ini._

Aku mengucapkan mantra ini saat gedung itu semakin besar di bawah kami.

Helikopter melambat dan melayang, dan Kyuhyun mendarat di helipad di atas gedung. Jantungku seperti ada di mulutku. Aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu dari antisipasi gugup, lega karena kita tiba dengan selamat, atau takut bahwa aku akan gagal dalam beberapa hal.

Dia menekan beberapa saklar dan baling-baling melambat dan tenang sampai semua yang aku dengar adalah suara napasku sendiri yang tak menentu.

Kyuhyun melepas headphonenya, dan melepas punyaku juga.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya lembut.

Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggapai untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. Wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun yang tidak kau inginkan. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Nada suaranya begitu sungguh-sungguh, bahkan putus asa, mata _onyx_-nya berapi-api. Dia membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang aku tidak ingin kulakukan, Kyuhyun." Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tak cukup merasa yakin karena pada saat ini, aku mungkin akan melakukan apa saja untuk namja yang duduk sampingku ini. Tapi ini triknya.

Dia tenang.

Dia mengamatiku hati-hati sejenak dan entah bagaimana, meskipun dia begitu tinggi, ia berhasil keluar dengan anggun ke pintu helikopter dan membukanya. Dia melompat keluar, menungguku untuk mengikutinya, dan meraih tanganku saat aku merangkak turun ke helipad. Angin berhembus sangat kencang di atas gedung, dan aku gugup menyadari bahwa aku berdiri setidaknya lima puluh lantai diatas ruang terbuka.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggangku dengan lengannya, menarikku erat-erat.

"Ayo," teriak dia di antara suara angin. Dia menyeretku ke sebuah lift dan, setelah menekan nomor ke tombol, pintu terbuka. Didalam hangat dan semua terbuat dari kaca cermin.

Kyuhyun menekan kode lain ke tombol, pintu pun tertutup dan lift turun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berada dalam sebuah ruang tunggu serba putih. Di tengah ada sebuah meja kayu bulat gelap.

Dia membuka dua pintu ganda, dan tema putih terus terlihat sepanjang koridor yang luas. Ini adalah ruang tamu utama, tinggi sekali.

Aku melihat sebuah piano di sudut ruangan.

Oh ya ... dia mungkin memainkan piano juga. Ada seni dari segala bentuk dan ukuran pada semua dinding. Bahkan, apartemen ini lebih mirip galeri daripada tempat tinggal.

"Bisakah aku menyimpan jaketmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku masih merasa kedinginan dari angin di helipad tadi.

"Apakah kau ingin minum?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Aku mengangguk.

Dia pun pergi ke dapur, beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun pun kembali membawa dua gelas minuman. "Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine.

"Kau sangat tenang, dan kau bahkan tidak memerah. Kau terlihat sangat pucat, Sungmin." bisiknya. "Apa kau lapar?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bukan untuk makanan. "Ini tempat yang sangat besar."

"Besar?"

"Ya. Besar."

"Ini besar," ujarnya setuju, dan matanya bersinar dengan senang.

Aku menegguk anggur lagi. "Apakah kau memainkan piano itu?" Aku menunjuk piano dengan daguku.

"Ya."

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan?"

"Ya ... beberapa hal." Dia meneguk anggurnya. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dariku. Aku merasa pandangannya mengikutiku saat aku berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan luas ini.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa putih besar.

"Mengapa kau memberiku buku itu?" Tanyaku.

Kyuhyun menatapku sejenak. Aku pikir dia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Yah, kau bilang kau menyukai Thomas Hardy."

"Apakah itu satu-satunya alasan?" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar kekecewaan dalam suaraku. Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras.

"Buku itu tepat untukmu." Dia terengah-engah. "Sungmin, aku minta berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Ini sangat mengganggu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Itu sebabnya aku di sini."

Dia mengernyit.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar disini." Dia menghilang melalui pintu lebar di ujung ruangan. Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan sebuah dokumen.

"Ini adalah perjanjian _non-disclosure_ atau rahasia yang tak boleh dibocorkan." Dia mengangkat bahu dan sikapnya terlihat sedikit malu. "Pengacaraku bersikeras untuk itu." Dia menyerahkannya padaku.

"Apa maksud kesepakatan ini?"

"Ini berarti kau tak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa tentang kita. Apa saja, kepada siapa pun."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. _Sialan_. Ini buruk, sangat sangat buruk, dan sekarang aku sangat ingin tahu.

"Oke. Aku akan menandatanganinya."

Dia mengulurkan pena. "Kau bahkan tak membacanya?"

"Tidak."

Dia mengernyit.

"Sungmin, kau harus selalu membaca apapun yang kau tandatangani," ia menasihatiku.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak memahami bahwa aku tak akan membicarakan tentang kita kepada siapa pun. Bahkan Eunhyuk. Jadi tak penting apakah aku menandatangani kesepakatan ini atau tidak. Jika ini sangat berarti bagimu, atau pengacaramu ... dengan siapa kau jelas membicarakannya, ya sudah. Aku akan menandatanganinya."

Dia menatap ke arahku, dan ia mengangguk serius. "Pernyataan bagus yang kau buat, Nona Lee."

Aku dengan cepat menandatangani pada garis putus-putus dari kedua salinan dan mengembalikan satu padanya. Melipat yang satunya, menaruhnya pada tas kecilku dan mengambil tegukan besar pada anggurku. Aku terdengar jauh lebih berani daripada yang benar-benar aku rasakan.

"Apa ini berarti kau akan bercinta denganku malam ini, Kyuhyun?" Gila. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan itu? Mulutnya menganga sedikit, namun ia pulih dengan cepat.

"Dengar, Sungmin. Pertama, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya bercinta. Aku melakukan seks ... dengan kejam. Kedua, ada dokumen yang harus kita bicarakan, dan ketiga, kau belum tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau masih bisa lari. Marilah, aku ingin menunjukkan ruang bermainku."

Mulutku menganga. Bermain seks dengan kejam! Ya Tuhan, itu terdengar begitu ... panas. Tapi mengapa kami akan melihat ruang bermain? Aku bingung sendiri.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan _Xbox_-mu?" aku bertanya.

Dia tertawa. "Tidak, Sungmin. Bukan _Xbox_, bukan juga _Playstation_. Ayo!" Dia berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku membiarkan dia membawaku kembali keluar ruangan, ke koridor. Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk, ada pintu lain mengarah ke tangga. Kami naik ke lantai dua dan berbelok ke kanan.

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci dari sakunya, ia pun membuka pintu itu dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini kapan saja. Helikopter _stand-by_ untuk membawamu setiap saat jika kau ingin pergi, kau dapat menginap dan pulang di pagi hari. Apa pun yang kau putuskan, tak masalah."

"Buka saja pintu ini, Kyuhyun."

Dia membuka pintu dan mundur untuk membiarkanku masuk, aku menatap dia sekali lagi.

Aku jadi penasaran apa yang ada di sini. Sambil mengambil napas dalam aku pun berjalan masuk.

Ketika melihat seisi kamar tersebut, rasanya seperti sedang melakukan perjalanan waktu kembali ke abad keenam belas dan pada jaman penaklukan oleh Spanyol.

_Ini gila!_

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

**Big Thank's to:**

Ichadkelpeu , dhantieee, **Heldamagnae**, **abilhikmah** , **dewiktubagus** , **OvaLLea** , **PumpkinEvil** , Cywelf , Rinda Cho Joyer , **fariny** , bunyming , ressalini, Bittersweet137, **Hannamizuki137**, darena sasya, KikyWP16, Snowie KyeoMing, **Cho Meihwa**, kyuhaeeee, **ratu kyuhae**, **Harusuki Ginichi 137411**, **lee kyurah**, **ChoLee**, Minnie, miji2km, rahasia28, **kirantheacyankEsa**, r, Cho Kyuna, hmmm, **rizkihandayani376**, Alfiani Vinc, hanissi, **Park Heeni**, **rhara**, Michelle Jung, **Minnie gege**, minzy, **KMS**, **kyuu, orange girls, nanayukeroo, myFridayyy, arisafukushima564, Shouta Yagami, egy, tsubakiming, ncisksj, VinChan23, GameSMl, damian reveno, coffeewie137, nova137, Fanya, Adekyumin joyer, chuaby, kaisssss, Joyer1697, PaboGirl, ming, kyuhestimin, damianserena, Izmajukir, YunJaeShipper, babyhyukee** and Guest. (Yang di cetak tebal adalah viewer chap 3&amp;4 )

And for special viewer **Noona-nim** GOMAWO ^^

Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	7. Chapter 7

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 7

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+ for this chapter

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

_(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)_

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Pertama-tama yang aku perhatikan adalah aroma kulit, kayu, cat dengan aroma samar jeruk. Sangat menyenangkan, dan pencahayaan yang lembut serta halus.

Dinding dan langit-langit berwarna merah anggur gelap. Efeknya membuat ruangan terlihat luas, lantai kayunya sudah tua, dan dipernis. Ada salib kayu besar seperti X diikat ke dinding yang menghadap pintu. Yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni mengkilap, dan ada penahan borgol di setiap sudut.

Di atasnya ada kotak besi yang besar digantung di langit-langit, sekitar delapan meter persegi, dan disitu digantung segala macam tali, rantai, dan belenggu.

Disamping pintu, terdapat dua tiang. Dari situ berayun berbagai macam alat yang mencengangkan, dari alat pemukul seperti dayung, cambuk pendek untuk berkuda, dan alat berbulu yang terlihat lucu.

Di samping pintu berdiri sebuah peti berlaci dari kayu mahoni besar, setiap laci tipis seolah dirancang untuk memuat spesimen di museum kuno. Aku sejenak ingin tahu sebenarnya laci itu untuk menyimpan apa.

Apakah aku ingin tahu? Jauh di sudut ruangan ada bangku empuk terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat kemerahan, dan di dinding ada rak kayu mengkilap yang terlihat seperti tempat menaruh tongkat biliar, tapi setelah diamati lebih dekat, tersimpan tongkat bervariasi.

Tapi yang mendominasi ruangan ini adalah ranjang. Ranjang itu lebih besar dari ukuran king-size, berukir terlalu megah, bertiang empat dengan bagian atas rata. Sepertinya dari akhir abad kesembilan belas.

Di bawah kanopi, aku dapat melihat lebih banyak lagi rantai berkilau dan borgol.

Kasurnya tidak ada seprei... hanya ditutup kulit merah dan bantal satin merah ditumpuk di salah satu sudutnya.

Beberapa meter dari kaki ranjang terdapat sofa, berwarna coklat kemerahan yang besar, terjebak di tengah ruangan menghadap ranjang.

Pengaturan yang anes... mengatur sofa menghadap ranjang. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, aku merasa aneh memilih sofa, padahal sesungguhnya sofa itu adalah furnitur paling biasa dikamar ini. Aku melihat ke atas dan menatap langit-langit.

Samar-samar aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa semua ini. Ganjil, semua kayu, dinding gelap, pencahayaan remang, dan kulit coklat kemerahan membuat ruang itu berkesan lembut dan romantis ...

Aku tahu itu kebalikannya, ini adalah lembut dan romantis versi Kyuhyun.

Aku berbalik, dan dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian karena aku tahu ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca. Aku berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, dan dia mengikutiku. Sesuatu yang berbulu telah membuatku tertarik.

Aku menyentuhnya dengan ragu-ragu. Ini kulit, seperti cambuk tapi lebih tebal, dan ada manik-manik plastik yang sangat kecil di ujungnya.

"Itu disebut _**flogger**_." Suara Kyuhyun tenang dan lembut. Sebuah _flogger_ … Aku terkejut.

Aku dapat mengamati dan menyerap tetapi tak dapat mengutarakan perasaanku tentang semua ini, karena aku terlalu terkejut. Apakah tanggapan yang tepat mengetahui calon kekasih ini benar-benar sadis atau seorang _**masokis**_?

Takut? Ya ... tampaknya perasaan itu yang paling dominan. Aku mengakui sekarang.

Tapi tidak pada dirinya. Aku tak berpikir dia akan menyakitiku. Ya… tidak tanpa persetujuanku.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan membayangi pikiranku.

_Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Seberapa sering? Siapa?_

Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dan menjalankan tanganku turun ke salah satu tiang berukir. Tiang ini sangat kokoh, pengerjaan bermutu tinggi.

"Katakanlah sesuatu," perintah Kyuhyun, suaranya terasa lembut.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini kepada orang-orang atau mereka melakukannya untukmu?"

Mulutnya terlihat aneh, tidak geli atau lega.

"Orang-orang?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali ia mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Aku melakukan ini pada wanita yang menginginkannya."

Aku tidak mengerti. "Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang mau melakukan ini, mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu, sangat ingin."

"Oh," aku terkesiap. _Mengapa?_

Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan menepuk bangku empuk bersandaran tinggi dan menjalankan jemariku di kulit. _Ia suka menyakiti wanita_. Pikiran itu menekanku.

"Kau sadis?"

"Aku seorang _Dominan_." Mata abu-abunya membakar, tajam.

"Apa artinya itu?" Bisikku.

"Artinya aku ingin kau rela menyerahkan diri padaku, dalam segala hal."

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya saat aku mencoba untuk memahami pikiran itu.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menyenangkanku," bisiknya.

_Menyenangkan dia! Dia ingin aku menyenangkannya!_

Aku pikir mulutku menganga. Menyenangkan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku menyadari, pada saat itu, bahwa ya… itulah yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin dia menjadi sangat senang denganku. Ini sebuah pengungkapan.

"Ini istilah yang sangat sederhana, aku ingin kau berkeinginan untuk menyenangkanku," katanya lembut. Suaranya memabukkan.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Mulutku kering, dan aku berharap aku punya anggur. Oke, aku mengerti sedikit maksudnya 'menyenangkan', tapi aku bingung dengan dibuatnya kamar penyiksaan. Apakah aku ingin tahu jawabannya?

"Aku punya aturan, dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Itu untuk keuntunganmu dan untuk kesenanganku. Jika kau ikuti aturan untuk kepuasanku, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar," katanya.

Aku melirik rak tongkat saat ia mengatakan ini. "Dan apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Aku melambaikan tanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Semua merupakan bagian dari paket insentif. Baik penghargaan dan hukuman."

"Jadi kau akan menunjukkkan kejengkelanmu dengan mengerahkan keinginanmu atas diriku."

"Ini tentang memperoleh kepercayaan dan rasa hormatmu, sehingga kau akan membiarkan aku memperoleh keinginanku atas dirimu. Aku akan memperoleh banyak sekali kesenangan, kegembiraan, bahkan dalam penyerahanmu. Semakin sering kau patuh, semakin besar kebahagianku - itu adalah persamaan yang sangat sederhana."

"Oke, apa yang aku peroleh dari semua ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat hampir meminta maaf. "Aku," katanya singkat.

_Oh. _

"Kau tidak memberikan apa pun, Sungmin," bisiknya, putus asa. "Mari kita kembali ke lantai bawah sehingga aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan lebih baik. Ini sangat mengganggu membawamu ke sini."

Dia menggenggam tanganku, dan sekarang aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

Eunhyuk mengatakan ia berbahaya, dia benar. Bagaimana dia tahu? Dia berbahaya untuk kesehatanku, karena aku tahu aku akan mengatakan ya. Dan sebagian dari diriku tak menginginkan itu. Sebagian diriku lagi ingin lari berteriak dari kamar ini dan semua yang digambarkannya. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Sungmin." Matanya memohon, dan aku tahu ia bicara benar.

Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku keluar dari pintu.

"Jika kau setuju, akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu." Alih-alih turun ke lantai bawah, dia ternyata belok kanan setelah keluar dari ruang 'bermain', dan turun koridor.

Kami melewati beberapa pintu sampai tiba di ujung. Terdapat kamar tidur dengan ranjang yang besar, serba putih ... semuanya, perabot, dinding, ranjang. Tampak bersih dan dingin namun dengan pemandangan yang paling indah dari Seoul melalui dinding kaca.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menghiasnya seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Kamarku? Kau mengharapkan aku untuk pindah?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian dalam suaraku.

"Tidak setiap hari. Hanya hari Jumat malam sampai Minggu. Kita harus berunding dan bicara tentang semua ini. Jika kau ingin melakukan ini," tambahnya, suaranya tenang dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya."

"Tidak denganmu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, sebelum denganmu, saat kau mabuk." Sorot matanya menegur.

Aku menekan mulut dengan garis keras. "Di mana kau tidur?"

"Kamarku di lantai bawah. Ayo, kau pasti lapar."

"Aneh, aku tampaknya telah kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamku kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Sungmin," dia menasihati dan menggenggam tanganku, membawaku kembali ke lantai bawah.

Kembali di ruang yang sangat besar, aku dipenuhi dengan keraguan yang dalam. Aku seperti di tepi jurang, dan aku harus memutuskan apakah ya atau tidak untuk melompat.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ini adalah jalan gelap dan aku menuntunmu masuk ke dalamnya, Sungmin. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau berpikir tentang hal ini. Kamu pasti memiliki beberapa pertanyaan," katanya saat ia mengitari area dapur, melepaskan tanganku.

Aku punya banyak pertanyaan. Tapi dari mana aku memulainya?

"Kau sudah menandatangani perjanjianmu. Kau dapat bertanya apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan menjawab."

Aku berdiri di bar mengawasinya saat ia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sepiring keju yang berbeda dengan dua ikat besar anggur hijau dan merah. Ia menata piring di atas meja dapur.

"Duduklah." Dia menunjuk ke salah satu kursi bar.

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Jika aku setuju melakukan ini, aku harus membiasakan diri. Aku menyadari bahwa dia suka memerintah sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau menyebutkan soal dokumen."

"Ya."

"Dokumen apa?"

"Nah, selain dari surat perjanjian, ada kontrak yang berisi tentang apa yang kita akan dan tidak akan lakukan. Aku ingin kau tahu batasmu, dan kau perlu tahu batasku. Ini adalah dasar suka sama suka, Sungmin."

"Dan jika aku tidak ingin melakukan ini?"

"Itu tak apa," katanya hati-hati.

"Tapi apakah kita tak akan memiliki semacam hubungan?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini satu-satunya jenis hubungan yang aku miliki."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Inilah diriku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Mengapa ada orang yang seperti itu? Itu agak sulit untuk dijawab. Mengapa beberapa orang suka keju dan orang lain membencinya? Apakah kau suka keju? Kim _ajumma_—pengurus rumahku –meninggalkan ini untuk makan malam." Dia mengambil beberapa piring putih besar dari lemari dan menempatkan satu di depanku.

"Aturan apa darimu yang harus aku ikuti?"

"Aturannya tertulis. Kita akan membahasnya setelah kita makan."

Makanan. Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang?

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar," bisikku.

"Kau harus makan," katanya singkat. Kyuhyun yang dominan, semuanya jelas. "Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku meneguknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan sungkan untuk memakannya, Sungmin."

Aku mengambil seikat kecil anggur. Kalau ini aku bisa memakannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa kau sudah cukup lama seperti ini?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah mudah untuk menemukan wanita yang mau melakukan ini?"

Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Kau akan kagum," katanya datar.

"Lalu mengapa aku? Aku benar-benar tak paham."

"Sungmin, aku sudah bilang padamu. Ada sesuatu tentangmu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dia tersenyum ironis. Suaranya menjadi berat. "Aku benar-benar sangat menginginkanmu, terutama sekarang, saat kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Dia mengambil napas panjang.

"Aku pikir kau memiliki pandangan yang terbalik." Aku mengomel.

"Makan!"

"Tidak Aku belum menandatangani apa pun, jadi aku pikir aku akan bertahan dengan kebebasanku untuk sedikit lebih lama, jika itu tak masalah bagimu."

Matanya melembut dan ia tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja, Nona Lee."

"Sudah berapa banyak wanita?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu, aku begitu penasaran.

"Tiga belas."

Oh ... tak sebanyak yang kupikirkan.

"Untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya."

"Apakah kau pernah menyakiti seseorang?"

"Ya."

Sialan.

"Parah?"

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau akan menyakitiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Secara fisik, akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Aku akan melakukannya ketika kau meminta, dan mungkin akan menyakitkan."

Aku merasa sedikit lemas. Aku meneguk anggur lagi. Alkohol - ini akan membuatku tambah berani.

"Pernahkah kau dipukuli?" Tanyaku.

"Ya."

Oh ...itu mengejutkanku. Sebelum aku bisa menanyainya lebih jauh, dia menyela jalan pikiranku.

"Mari kita bahas ini di ruang kerjaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Sangat sulit untuk diproses. Di tempat ini aku punya pikiran yang bodoh bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam yang gairahnya tak tertandingi di ranjang pria ini, dan kami melakukan negosiasi perjanjian yang mengerikan.

Aku mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya, ruang yang luas dengan jendela di atas yang terbuka keluar ke balkon. Dia duduk di meja, aku mengikuti dengan duduk di kursi kulit di depannya, dan dia mengulurkan selembar kertas.

"Ini adalah aturan. Aturannya mungkin bisa dirubah. Aturan ini bagian dari kontrak, yang dapat kau miliki. Bacalah aturan itu dan mari kita bahas."

_ATURAN_

_Yang harus dipatuhi:_

_Submisif akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh dominan langsung tanpa ragu atau keengganan dan dengan cara yang cepat. Submisif akan menyetujui pada semua aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan dominan kecuali aktivitas yang diuraikan dalam batasan yang keras (Lampiran 2). Dia (wanita) akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu._

_Tidur:_

_Submisif akan memastikan dia mendapatkan minimal tujuh jam tidur per malam ketika ia tidak bersama dengan Dominan._

_Makanan:_

_Submisif makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dari daftar resep makanan (Lampiran 4). Submisif tidak akan makan camilan di antara waktu makan, kecuali buah._

_Pakaian:_

_Saat bersama Dominan, Submisif akan mengenakan pakaian yang disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menyediakan anggaran pakaian untuk Submisif, Submisif akan memakainya. Dominan akan menemani Submisif membeli pakaian dengan kegunaan khusus. Jika Dominan sangat menginginkan, Submisif harus mempercantik diri sesuai keinginan Dominan, ketika Dominan hadir dan waktu yang lain yang Dominan anggap sesuai._

_Kebugaran:_

_Dominan harus menyediakan Submisif pelatih pribadi empat kali seminggu setiap sesi selama satu jam pada waktu yang disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submisif. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada Dominan tentang kemajuan Submisif._

_Kebersihan Pribadi / Kecantikan:_

_Submisif akan menjaga kebersihan diri dan mencukur dan atau melakukan wax setiap waktu._

_Submisif akan mengunjungi salon kecantikan yang Dominan pilih dan waktunya yang akan ditentukan oleh Dominan, dan menjalani perawatan apa pun yang dianggap cocok oleh Dominan._

_Keselamatan Pribadi:_

_Submisif tidak akan minum berlebihan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang atau tidak menempatkan dirinya dalam kondisi berbahaya._

_Kualitas pribadi:_

_Submisif tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain dengan Dominan ._

_Submisif harus bersikap hormat dan sopan setiap saat._

_Dia harus menyadari bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan, kesalahan dan perilaku buruk yang dilakukan saat tidak dengan Dominan._

_Gagal mematuhi seperti yang tertera di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman langsung, sifatnya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan._

**Sialan.**

"Batas yang keras?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya. Apa yang tak akan kau lakukan, apa yang tak akan aku lakukan, kita perlu menetapkannya dalam perjanjian kita."

"Aku tak yakin tentang menerima uang untuk biaya pakaian. Rasanya salah." Aku bergerak gelisah, kata 'pelacur' berputar di kepalaku.

"Aku ingin memberikan uang padamu, izinkan aku membelikanmu beberapa pakaian. Mungkin aku perlu kau menemaniku untuk berbagai acara, dan aku ingin kau berpakaian dengan baik. Aku yakin gajimu, saat kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, tak akan mencakup jenis pakaian yang aku inginkan untuk kau pakai."

"Aku tak harus memakainya saat aku tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak"

"Oke." Pikirkan itu hanya sebagai seragam.

"Aku tak ingin olah raga empat kali seminggu."

"Sungmin, aku ingin kau lentur, kuat dan berstamina. Percayalah, kau perlu olah raga."

"Tapi tentunya tak perlu empat kali seminggu, bagaimana kalau tiga kali?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan empat kali."

"Aku pikir ini adalah negosiasi?"

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya padaku. "Oke, Nona Lee, aturan bisa dirubah. Bagaimana satu jam dalam tiga hari dan satu hari selama setengah jam?"

"Tiga hari, tiga jam. Aku mendapat kesan kau akan membuatku tetap terolah raga saat aku di sini."

Dia tersenyum nakal, dan matanya bersinar seolah-olah lega. "Oke, aku setuju. Kau yakin tak ingin magang di perusahaanku? Kau seorang negosiator yang baik."

"Tidak, aku tak berpikir itu ide yang bagus." Aku menatap aturannya. Melakukan wax! Wax apa? Semuanya? Ugh.

"Jadi, batasan-batasan. Inilah milikku." Dia mengulurkan selembar kertas lagi.

_Batas Keras:_

_Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api._

_Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, menusuk, atau darah. _

_Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan._

_Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit._

_Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan sesak napas._

Ugh. Dia pasti yang menuliskan ini! Tentu saja, sejujurnya semua ini terlihat sangat masuk akal dan anehnya, perlu ... setiap orang yang waras takkan mau terlibat dalam hal semacam ini kan?

Meskipun sekarang aku merasa sedikit mual.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

Sialan. Aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Dia menatapku dan keningnya berkerut. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau tak ingin lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu?"

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dan menggigit bibirku. "Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Ketika kau melakukan hubungan seks, ada sesuatu yang tak kau sukai?"

Untuk pertama kali, sepertinya aku merasa malu sekali.

"Kau dapat memberitahuku, Sungmin. Kita harus jujur satu sama lain atau ini tak akan berhasil."

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman lagi dan menatap jariku.

"Katakan padaku," perintahnya.

"Yah ... Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, jadi aku tak tahu." Suaraku lirih. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, beku, dan pucat - benar-benar pucat.

"Belum pernah?" Bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau masih perawan?" dia menghembuskan nafas.

Aku mengangguk, memerah lagi. Dia menutup matanya dan sepertinya berusaha menghitung sampai sepuluh. Saat ia membuka matanya, dia marah, melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Ia menggeram.

Kyuhyun membawa kedua tangannya ke rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya pengendalian dirinya yang kuat tampak sedikit merosot.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku," protesnya padaku.

"Topiknya tak pernah muncul dalam obrolan kita. Aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan mengungkapkan status seksualku pada semua orang yang aku temui. Maksudku, kita hampir tak mengenal satu sama lain." Aku menatap tanganku. Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Mengapa dia begitu marah? Aku mengintip ke arahnya.

"Yah, kau tahu banyak tentangku sekarang," bentak dia, menekan mulutnya menjadi garis keras. "Aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi perawan! Demi Tuhan."

Katanya seperti kata-kata yang kotor. "Sialan, Sungmin. Aku baru saja menunjukkan padamu," ia mengeluh. "Semoga Tuhan memaafkan aku. Pernahkah kau dicium, selain olehku?"

"Tentu saja aku pernah." Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tersinggung. Oke ... mungkin dua kali.

"Dan seorang pria muda yang baik belum pernah membuatmu jatuh cinta? Aku tak mengerti. Kau dua puluh satu tahun, hampir dua puluh dua. Kau cantik." Dia mengusap tangannya ke rambutnya lagi.

Bagus. Aku memerah karena gembira. Cho Kyuhyun menganggapku cantik. Aku simpul jemariku secara bersamaan, menatapnya dengan keras, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum konyolku.

"Dan kau serius membahas apa yang aku inginkan, padahal kau belum memiliki pengalaman." Kedua alisnya menyambung. "Bagaimana kau bisa menghindari seks? Aku mohon ceritakan padaku."

"Benar-benar tak ada seorangpun, percayalah." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mengapa kau begitu marah padaku?" Bisikku.

"Aku tak marah padamu, aku marah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku menduga ... " Dia mendesah. Dia menganggap aku cerdik dan kemudian menggeleng. "Apakah kau ingin pergi?" Tanyanya, suaranya melembut.

"Tidak, kecuali kau ingin aku pergi," bisikku. Oh tidak ... aku tak ingin pergi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku suka kau di sini." Dia mengernyit saat ia mengatakan ini dan kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Sekarang sudah malam." Dan dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kau menggigit bibirmu." Suaranya serak, dan dia menatapku curiga.

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Hanya saja aku ingin menggigitnya juga."

Aku terkesiap ... bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padaku dan tak mengharapkan aku terpengaruh.

"Ayo," bisiknya.

"Eoh?"

"Kita akan meluruskan situasi ini sekarang."

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

**_Flogger: Mirip cambuk dengan ujung yang menjumbai-jumbai._**

**_Masokis : penyakit kelainan seksual dimana seseorang mempunyai kebutuhan untuk melakukan tindakan yang menyebabkan rasa sakit fisik atau psikologis untuk memperoleh keuasan seksual dan membangkitkan gairah seksual._**


	8. Chapter 8

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 8

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

_(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)_

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

"Kita akan meluruskan situasi ini sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu? Situasi apa? "

"Situasimu. Sungmin, aku akan bercinta denganmu, sekarang."

"Oh." Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing.

"Itupun jika kau menginginkannya. Maksudku, aku tak ingin memaksamu."

"Kupikir kau tidak melakukan ML. Aku pikir kau hanya suka seks yang keras." Aku menelan ludah, mulutku tiba-tiba kering.

Dia menyeringai jahat. "Aku bisa membuat pengecualian, atau mungkin menggabungkan keduanya, kita lihat saja. Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu. Ayo ke tempat tidur denganku. Aku ingin perjanjian kita berjalan, tetapi kau benar-benar harus paham beberapa ide tentang apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kita bisa mulai pelatihanmu malam ini, dasar-dasarnya." Ia menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku memerah ... oh ... keinginanku akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tapi aku belum melakukan semua hal yang kau minta dari daftar peraturan itu." Suaraku mendesah ragu-ragu.

"Lupakan peraturan. Lupakan semua detail itu untuk malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh di kantorku, dan aku tahu kau juga menginginkan aku. Kau tidak akan duduk di sini dengan tenang membahas hukuman dan batasan kera. Tolong, Sungmin. Habiskan malam denganku." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Matanya yang cerah, sungguh-sungguh bersemangat, dan aku meletakkan tanganku padanya.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, tindakan cepat itu membuatku terkejut. Ia menjalankan jari-jarinya ketengkuk leherku, dan dengan lembut menarikku, memaksaku melihat wajahnya.

Dia menatapku. "Kau adalah seorang wanita muda yang berani," bisiknya. "Aku kagum padamu."

Kata-katanya seperti alat pembakar, darahku terbakar. Dia membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, dan dia mengisap bibir bawahku.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir ini," bisiknya didepan mulutku, dengan hati-hati dia merenggut dengan giginya. Aku mengerang, dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku mohon, Sungmin. Ijinkan aku bercinta denganmu."

"Ya," bisikku, karena itulah mengapa aku di sini.

Senyumnya penuh kemenangan saat ia melepaskanku dan mengambil tanganku dan menuntunku menuju kamarnya.

Kamar tidurnya sangat luas. Dindingnya putih, dan perabotan berwarna biru pucat. Tempat tidurnya sangat besar dan sangat modern, terbuat dari kayu abu-abu yang keras, seperti kayu apung, empat tiang, tapi tak ada kanopi.

Di atas dinding ada lukisan pemandangan laut yang menakjubkan.

Aku gemetar. Inilah saatnya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku akan melakukannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Napasku tersengal-sengal, dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Dia melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah laci yang sepadan dengan tempat tidur, dan membuka jaket, menempatkannya di kursi. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih linen dan celana jins.

Dia sangat tampan. Rambut cokelat ikalnya berantakan, ujung kemejanya keluar dari celananya. Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan meraih kaus kakinya keluar satu persatu.

Kaki Cho Kyuhyun ... wow ... ada apa dengan kaki telanjang? Berbalik, dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya lembut.

"Aku berasumsi kau tidak minum pil."

Apa! Sial. "Aku tidak berpikir tentang itu."

Dia membuka laci atas dan mengambil sebungkus kondom. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Untuk persiapan," bisiknya. "Apakah kau ingin tirainya ditutup?"

"Aku tak peduli." Bisikku. "Kupikir kau tak membiarkan siapa pun tidur di tempat tidurmu."

"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur?" Gumannya pelan.

"Oh." Sial.

Dia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Percaya diri, seksi, matanya seolah menyala, dan hatiku mulai berdebar-debar. Darahku terpompa ke seluruh tubuhku. Gairah, kental dan panas, berkumpul diperutku. Dia berdiri di depanku, menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Lepaskan jaketnya." Katanya lembut, dan menarik kerah jaketku dengan lembut dan melepaskannya dari bahuku. Dia meletakkannya di kursi. "Apakah kau tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu, Lee Sungmin?" Bisiknya.

Napasku Memburu. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh dengan lembut dari pipi ke daguku.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" Ia menambahkan, membelai daguku.

Otot-ototku menegang penuh kenikmatan. Aku ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi aku terhipnotis oleh matanya, menatap sangat kuat kedalam mataku.

Membungkuk ke bawah, dia menciumku. Bibirnya menuntut, tegas dan lambat, menyatu denganku. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku sambil memberi ciuman di rahang, daguku, dan sudut-sudut mulutku.

Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan kemeja itu dariku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Dia berdiri kembali dan menatap ke arahku. Aku memakai bra biru muda berenda yang pas dan sempurna. Syukurlah.

"Oh, Sungmin," dia menghela nafas. "Kau memiliki kulit paling indah, putih dan mulus. Aku ingin mencium setiap inci kulitmu."

Mukaku memerah. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dia merenggut ikat rambutku, melepasnya, dan mendesah, saat rambutku terurai di bahuku.

"Aku suka rambut hitam ini," bisiknya, dan tangannya membelai rambutku, memegang kedua sisi kepalaku.

Ia menciumku. Lagi. Ciumannya menuntut, lidah dan bibirnya membujukku. Aku mengerang, dan lidahku mencoba menerimanya. Dia meletakkan tangannya melingkariku dan menarikku ke tubuhnya. Satu tangannya masih di rambutku, satunya lagi turun dari punggung ke pinggang dan sampai bokongku.

Tangannya membelai dengan lembut bokongku dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Dia menahanku di pinggulnya, dan aku merasakan ereksinya, dan dia bersemangat mendorong ke dalam diriku.

Aku mengerang sekali lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Aku hampir tak dapat menguasai perasaan liar di sekujur tubuhku. Aku menginginkannya.

Mencengkeram lengan atasnya, aku merasakan ototnya, dia cukup kuat, berotot. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke wajah dan ke rambutnya. Ya ampun. Rambutnya sangat lembut, tak beraturan. Aku menariknya dengan lembut, dan dia mengerang.

Dia mendorongku pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur, sampai aku merasa pinggiran ranjang di belakang lututku. Aku pikir dia akan menindihku, tapi tenyata tidak. Ia melepasku, tiba-tiba dia berlutut.

Dia meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya dan lidahnya berjalan di sekitar pusarku, kemudian dengan lembut menggigit sepanjang pinggulku, perut lalu di sisi pinggulku yang lain.

"Ahh," aku mengerang.

Melihat dia berlutut di depanku, merasakan mulutnya ditubuhku itu begitu tak terduga, dan panas.

Tanganku tetap di rambutnya, menarik lembut saat aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasanku yang terlalu cepat. Dia menatap ke arahku. Tangannya menjangkau dan mencoba melepas jeansku, dan dengan perlahan menarik ritsleting ke bawah.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, tangannya bergerak ke balik pinggangku dan mengusap bokongku. Tangannya meluncur perlahan ke bokong lalu ke pahaku, melepas jeansku. Aku tak bisa berpaling. Dia berhenti dan menjilati bibirnya, tak pernah melepas tatapan matanya. Dia membungkuk kedepan, mencium ke puncak di antara kedua pahaku.

Aku merasakan dia. Disana.

"Aromamu sangat nikmat," bisiknya dan menutup matanya, ekspresi kenikmatan sangat jelas di wajahnya, dan aku praktis mengejang.

Dia mencapai ke atas dan menarik selimut dari tempat tidur, kemudian mendorongku dengan lembut sehingga aku jatuh ke kasur.

Masih berlutut, ia mencengkeram kakiku dan melepas sepatuku serta kaus kakiku. Aku mengangkat diri pada sikuku untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Aku terengah-engah... menginginkannya.

Tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, sekali lagi ia mencium sepanjang punggung kakiku dan kemudian menggigitnya. Sial. Aku merintih ... bagaimana aku bisa merasakan hal ini. Disana. Aku jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur, merintih. Aku mendengar tawanya yang lembut.

"Oh, Sungmin. Apa yang aku bisa lakukan padamu," bisiknya. Dia berdiri dan membuka jeansku. Aku berbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, dan dia menatapku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lee Sungmin. Aku tak sabar untuk berada di dalammu."

Ya ampun. Kata-katanya begitu menggoda. Dia mengambil napas panjang. "Tunjukkan bagaimana kau memuaskan dirimu sendiri."

Apa? Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan malu-malu, Sungmin. Tunjukkan," bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu." Suaraku serak. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya, berpadu dengan gairah.

"Bagaimana kau membuat dirimu orgasme? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu," gumamku. Dia mengangkat alisnya, heran sejenak, dan matanya menjadi gelap, dan dia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Yah, kita harus melihat apa yang dapat kita lakukan tentang itu." Suaranya lembut, penuh tantangan, ancaman sensual yang terasa nikmat. Dia Membuka kancing celana jinsnya dan perlahan menarik celananya ke bawah, matanya menatapku sepanjang waktu.

Dia membungkuk di atasku dan memegang kedua pergelangan kakiku, cepat menyentak kakiku terpisah dan merangkak ke tempat tidur di antara kedua kakiku. Ia melayang di atasku. Aku menggeliat.

"Jangan bergerak," bisiknya, lalu ia membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku.

Aku menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Kita harus mencari cara agar kau tetap diam, Sayang." Dia mencium sampai perutku, dan lidahnya turun ke pusarku. Lalu dia menuju keatas, menciumku di seluruh tubuhku.

Kulitku terbakar. Aku memerah, terlalu panas, terlalu dingin, dan aku mencakar sprei di bawahku.

Dia berbaring di atasku, dan tangannya meraba naik dari pinggulku, ke pinggangku, dan sampai payudaraku. Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tak terbaca, dan dengan lembut menangkup payudaraku.

"Punyamu benar-benar sesuai dengan tanganku, Sungmin," gumannya dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam cup bra-ku dan dengan lembut menyentak ke bawah membebaskan payudaraku. Jarinya bergerak ke payudaraku yang lain.

Payudaraku membengkak, dan putingku mengeras di bawah tatapannya. Payudaraku terdorong keatas oleh bra-ku sendiri.

"Sangat indah," bisiknya memuji, dan putingku menjadi lebih keras lagi. Dia meniup sangat lembut pada salah satu payudaraku saat tangannya bergerak ke payudaraku yang lain, dan ibu jarinya perlahan-lahan berputar di putingku. Aku merintih, merasakan sensasi nikmat sampai ke pangkal pahaku. Aku sangat basah.

Batinku memohon saat jemariku menggenggam sprei lebih erat. Bibirnya menghisap putingku yang lain dan ia menariknya dengan bibirnya. Aku hampir mengejang.

"Mari kita lihat apakah kita dapat membuatmu klimaks dengan ini," bisiknya, terus melakukan serangan lambat, sensual. Dia bahkan tak berhenti.

"Oh ... aku mohon," aku menarik kepalaku ke belakang, membuka mulutku saat aku mengerang, kakiku menegang. Sialan, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Ayo lepaskan, sayang," bisiknya. Giginya menggigit halus sekeliling putingku, tubuhku mengejang dan hancur menjadi ribuan keping.

Dia menciumku, dalam, lidahnya di mulutku menahan jeritanku.

Oh… Luar biasa. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa semua orang ribut-ribut membicarakan tentang itu.

Dia menatap ke arahku, senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya. "Kau sangat responsif," dia terengah. "Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikannya, dan itu akan jadi sangat menyenangkan untuk mengajarimu bagaimana caranya." Dia menciumku lagi.

Napasku masih tak teratur saat aku sudah berhenti orgasme. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah pinggangku, ke pinggulku, dan kemudian menangkup kewanitaanku, sangat intim...

Dengan cepat dia menutup matanya, dan napasnya tersendat-sendat. "Kau begitu nikmat dan basah. Ya Tuhan, aku menginginkanmu." Dia mendorong jarinya dalam diriku, dan aku menjerit saat ia melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Dia menyentuh klitorisku, dan aku menjerit sekali lagi. Dia mendorong dalam diriku lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Aku mengerang.

Tiba-tiba, ia duduk dan melepaskan celana dalamku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Menarik celana boxernya, ereksinya berayun bebas. Ya ampun ... Dia meraih ke meja sisi tempat tidurnya dan meraih bungkus foil, dan kemudian ia bergerak di antara kedua kakiku, lalu membukanya.

Dia berlutut dan menarik kondom yang cukup panjang. Oh tidak ... Apakah itu akan cukup?

"Jangan khawatir," dia bernafas dengan keras, menatapku. Dia membungkuk, tangannya di kedua sisi kepalaku, jadi dia berada di atasku, menatap kearah mataku, rahangnya terkatup, matanya terbakar.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya dia lembut.

"Ya." Aku memohon.

"Tarik lututmu ke atas," ia memerintahkan dengan lembut, dan aku menurutinya. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu, Nona Lee," gumamnya sambil memposisikan kepala ereksinya di jalan masuk kemaluanku. "Dengan keras," dia berbisik, dan dia menghunjam memasukiku.

"Aargh!" Teriakku saat aku merasakan sensasi cubitan aneh dalam diriku saat ia merobek keperawananku.

Dia diam, menatap ke arahku, matanya cerah penuh kemenangan yang meluap. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan nafasnya terengah.

Dia mengerang. "Kau begitu ketat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku melebar, tanganku di lengan bawahnya. Aku merasa begitu penuh. Dia tetap diam, membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri terhadap rasa mengganggu yang luar biasa dari dirinya di dalam diriku.

"Aku akan bergerak, sayang," ia bergerak setelah beberapa saat, suaranya tertahan. Dia menutup matanya dan mengerang, dan menusuk dalam diriku lagi. Aku berteriak untuk kedua kalinya, dan ia berhenti.

"Lagi?" Dia berbisik, suaranya kasar.

"Ya," aku terengah.

Ia melakukannya sekali lagi, dan berhenti lagi.

Aku mengerang. Tubuhku menerima dia ... Oh, aku menginginkan ini.

"Lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Ini sebuah permohonan.

Dan ia bergerak, tapi kali ini ia tak berhenti. Dia bergeser ke siku sehingga aku dapat merasakan berat badannya padaku, menahanku dibawah. Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri keluar dan masuk di dalam diriku. Dan saat aku terbiasa dengan perasaan asing itu, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk mengimbanginya.

Dia mempercepat gerakannya. Aku mengerang, dan dia bergerak terus, menambah kecepatan, tanpa ampun, irama yang tiada henti, dan aku mengikuti, mengimbangi dorongannya.

Dia menggenggam kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumku keras, giginya menarik bibir bawahku lagi. Dia sedikit bergeser, dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu terbangun dalam diriku, seperti sebelumnya. Aku mulai menjadi tegang saat ia mendorong terus menerus.

Tubuhku bergetar, keringatku bercucuran. Ya ... aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini ... tak tahu jika rasanya bisa senikmat ini. Pikiranku kacau ... hanya ada sensasi ... hanya dia ... hanya aku ... oh please ... aku menjadi kaku.

"Keluarlah untukku, Sungmin," bisiknya terengah-engah, dan aku meledak di sekelilingnya saat aku klimaks dan pecah berkeping-keping di bawahnya. Dan saat ia keluar, ia memanggil namaku, mendorong dengan keras, kemudian menegang saat ia mengosongkan dirinya ke dalam diriku.

Aku masih terengah-engah, mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasanku, jantung berdebar, dan pikiranku kacau tak beraturan. Wow ... itu mengagumkan. Aku membuka mata, dan dahinya menekanku, matanya tertutup, napasnya memburu.

Mata Kyuhyun berkedip terbuka dan menatap ke arahku, gelap tapi lembut. Dia masih dalam diriku. Condong ke bawah, ia dengan lembut menekan ciuman di dahiku lalu perlahan-lahan menarik keluar kejantanannya dariku.

"Ooh." Aku meringis belum terbiasa.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat ia berbaring di sampingku bersandar pada satu siku.

Dia menyelipkan sehelai rambutku di belakang telingaku. Dan aku tersenyum lebar. "Kau bertanya padaku apa kau menyakitiku?"

Dia tersenyum. "Serius, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya intens, menyelidik, bahkan menuntut.

Aku meluruskan badanku disampingnya, melonggarkan kaki, tulangku seperti jelly, tapi aku santai, sangat santai. Aku menyeringai padanya. Aku tak bisa berhenti nyengir. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang semua orang ribut-ributkan tentang ini.

Dua orgasme ... datang berkeping-keping. Kenikmatan itu tak terlukiskan.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu, dan kau belum menjawabku." Dia mengerutkan kening.

Aku menyeringai kearahnya nakal. Dia tampak menggemaskan dengan rambutnya yang kusut.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi," bisikku. Untuk sesaat,aku pikir aku melihat tampilan lega di wajahnya, sebelumnya muram, dan dia menatap ke arahku dengan mata berkabut.

"Apakah kau mau sekarang, Nona Lee?" Bisiknya datar. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan sangat lembut di sudut mulutku. "Makhluk kecil yang menuntut. Berbaliklah."

Aku berkedip padanya sesaat, dan kemudian aku berbalik. Dia melepas kaitan bra-ku dan tangannya menjalar dari punggung ke bokongku.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki kulit paling indah," bisiknya. Dia bergeser sehingga salah satu kakinya mendorong antara kakiku, dan dia setengah berbaring di punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan kancing kemejanya menekan diriku saat ia

mengumpulkan rambut dari wajahku dan mencium bahuku yang telanjang.

"Mengapa kau masih mengenakan bajumu?" Tanyaku.

Dia diam. Seperti mengalah, ia membuka kemejanya, dan ia berbaring dibelakangku. Aku merasakan kulit hangat di punggungku.

"Jadi kau ingin bercinta denganku lagi?" Ia berbisik di telingaku, dan dia mulai menciumi bahuku.

Tangannya bergerak ke bawah, membelai pinggangku, diatas pangkal pahaku, dan ke bawah pahaku ke bagian belakang lututku. Dia mendorong lututku sampai lebih tinggi, dan napasku sesak... oh, apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Dia bergeser di antara kedua kakiku, menekan punggungku, dan tangannya bergerak ke atas pahaku ke bokongku.

Dia membelai bokongku dengan pelan, dan kemudian menjalankan jari-jarinya di antara kedua kakiku. "Aku akan melakukannya dari belakang, Sungmin," bisiknya, dan dengan tangannya yang lain, ia mencengkeram rambutku di tengkuk, mengenggam dan menarik lembut, menahanku di tempat. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku. Aku terikat di bawahnya, tak berdaya.

"Kau milikku," bisiknya. "Hanya milikku. Jangan lupakan itu." Suaranya memabukkan, kata-katanya memabukkan, merayu. Aku merasakan ereksinya lagi dipahaku.

Jari yang panjang berputar memijat lembut klitorisku, berputar-putar perlahan. Napasnya dengan lembut menerpa wajahku saat ia perlahan menggigit di sepanjang rahangku.

"Aromamu memabukkan," dia mencium belakang telingaku. Tangannya menggesek kemaluanku, berputar-putar.

Refleks, pinggulku berputar, mengikuti gerakan tangannya, saat lonjakan kenikmatan menyiksa melalui darahku seperti adrenalin.

"Tetap diam," perintahnya, suaranya lembut tapi mendesak, dan perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan ibu jarinya dalam diriku, berputar-putar, membelai dinding depan vaginaku. Aku mengerang.

"Kau menyukai ini?" Tanyanya lembut, giginya menggigit daun telingaku, dan ia mulai melenturkan ibu jarinya perlahan, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar ... jari-jarinya masih berputar-putar.

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba bernafas dengan normal, mencoba menyerap sensasi kebingungan dan kekacauan yang jari-jarinya berikan padaku, api mengalir melalui tubuhku. Aku mengerang lagi.

"Kau begitu basah. Sangat responsif. Oh, Sungmin. Aku suka itu. Aku sangat menyukainya," bisiknya.

Aku ingin menegangkan kakiku, tapi tak bisa bergerak. Dia menjepitku ke bawah, menjaga irama konstan, pelan, dan berputar-putar. Benar-benar indah. Aku mengerang lagi.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahnya dan menyodorkan ibu jarinya di mulutku. Mataku terbuka lebar, berkedip liar.

"Rasakanlah cairanmu," ia bernafas di telingaku. "Hisap sayang." Menekan ibu jarinya di lidahku, dan memasukkan jarinya ke mulutku, mengisap liar. Aku merasakan rasa asin pada ibu jarinya dan bau samar logam dari darah. Sial. Ini salah, tapi sialan itu erotis.

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu, Sungmin. Aku akan segera melakukannya," suaranya serak, kasar, napasnya terputus-putus.

Sial ... bercinta dimulutku! Aku mengerang, dan aku menggigitnya. Dia terengah-engah, dan ia menarik lebih ketat rambutku, menyakitkan, jadi aku melepaskan dia.

"Nakal, gadis manis," bisiknya, lalu ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil bungkus foil.

"Tetaplah diam, jangan bergerak," perintahnya saat ia melepaskan rambutku.

Dia merobek foil sementara aku bernapas keras. Menunggunya menjadi begitu menggairahkan.

Dia membungkuk, badannya menekanku lagi, dan dia meraih rambutku menahan kepalaku supaya tak bergerak. Aku tak bisa bergerak.

"Sekarang kita akan benar-benar melakukannya dengan perlahan, Sungmin," bisiknya.

Dan dia mendorong pelan-pelan dalam diriku, perlahan, perlahan, sampai dia terkubur di dalam diriku. Meregang, mengisi kemaluanku tanpa henti. Rasanya lebih dalam dan lebih nikmat. Aku merintih lagi, dan dia sengaja memutar pinggulnya dan menarik kembali, berhenti sejenak, dan kemudian mendorong kembali masuk.

Dia mengulangi gerakan ini lagi dan lagi. Ini membuatku gila - dorongannya dengan sengaja lambat, menggoda.

"Kau terasa sangat nikmat," ia mengerang, dan bagian dalam tubuhku mulai bergetar. Dia menarik kembali dan menunggu.

"Oh tidak, Sayang. Belum," bisiknya, dan setelah getaran mereda, ia memulai seluruh prosesnya lagi.

"Oh, ayolah." Aku mohon. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi. Tubuhku begitu kaku, mendambakan pelepasan.

"Aku ingin kau merasakannya, sayang," bisiknya, dan ia melanjutkan lagi, siksaan pelan-pelan, mundur, maju. "Setiap kali kau bergerak besok, aku ingin kau diingatkan bahwa aku sudah pernah di sini. Hanya aku. Kau adalah milikku."

Aku mengerang. "Ayolah, Kyuhyun" bisikku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sungmin? Katakan padaku."

Aku merintih lagi. Dia mencabut keluar dan bergerak masuk perlahan-lahan kembali padaku, memutar pinggulnya sekali lagi. "Katakan padaku," bisiknya.

"Aku ingin kau, aku mohon."

Dia meningkatkan irama amat sangat pelan, dan napasnya menjadi lebih tak menentu. "Kau. Begitu. manis," bisiknya diantara setiap dorongan. "Aku. Sangat. Menginginkan. Kau."

Aku mengerang.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku. Keluarlah untukku, sayang," ia menggeram.

Kata-katanya adalah kehancuranku. Tubuhku mengejang di sekitarnya, dan aku orgasme, lantang berteriak memanggil namanya, dan Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan dua dorongan tajam, dan dia membeku, menuangkan dirinya ke dalam diriku saat ia menemukan pelepasannya. Dia ambruk di atasku, wajahnya di rambutku.

"Ya ampun. Sungmin." Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia menarik keluar dariku dengan segera dan berguling ke samping tempat tidur. Aku meringkuk, benar-benar letih, dan segera tertidur atau pingsan karena kelelahan.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Fifty Shades of Cho**

Chapter 9

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Saat aku bangun, ini masih gelap. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan aku merasa sakit, sakit secara nikmat.

Aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun di sampingku. Lalu aku duduk, dan menatap pemandangan kota di depanku. Ada sedikit cahaya di antara gedung pencakar langit.

Aku mendengar musik. Irama dari piano, sebuah ratapan sedih, merdu.

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan diam-diam berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang utama.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan piano, benar-benar tenggelam dalam musik yang dia mainkan. Ekspresinya sedih dan kesepian seperti musiknya.

Permainannya menakjubkan. Bersandar ke dinding di pintu masuk, aku mendengarkan dengan terpesona.

Dia seperti seorang musisi yang handal. Dia duduk telanjang, tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya hangat disinari oleh lampu yang berdiri sendiri di samping piano. Dengan sisa ruangan besar dalam kegelapan, ini seperti dia berada terisolasi di kolam kecilnya sendiri dari cahaya, tak tersentuh... kesepian, didalam gelembung.

Aku diam-diam berjalan ke arahnya, tertarik oleh musik melankolis yang indah. Aku terpesona menonton jari yang panjang terampil saat menemukan dan dengan lembut menekan tuts, berpikir bagaimana jari-jari yang sama telah dengan ahli meraba dan membelai tubuhku.

Mukaku memerah dan terkesiap pada ingatan itu dan menekan pahaku bersama-sama. Ia mendongak, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Maaf," bisikku. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu."

Sebuah kerutan terlihat di wajahnya. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu," bisiknya. Ia selesai bermain dan meletakkan tangannya di pahanya.

Setelah aku perhatikan, ternyata dia memakai celana piyama. Jarinya menyisir rambutnya dan berdiri.

Mulutku kering saat ia berjalan dengan santai dari piano ke arahku.

"Kau harusnya di tempat tidur," ia memperingatkan.

"Itu indah, tapi sangat sedih, seperti melodi melankolis."

Bibirnya dengan khas setengah tersenyum.

"Tidur," ia memberi perintah. "Kau akan kelelahan besok pagi."

"Aku terbangun dan kau tak ada."

"Aku sulit tidur, dan aku tak terbiasa tidur dengan siapa pun," bisiknya.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan suasana hatinya. Dia tampaknya sedikit putus asa, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dalam kegelapan.

Mungkin masih terbawa melodi yang dimainkannya.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan dengan lembut mengantarku kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bermain piano? Permainanmu sangat indah. "

"Sejak aku berusia enam tahun."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya saat kita kembali berada di kamar. Dia menyalakan lampu samping.

"Aku baik."

Kami berdua melirik tempat tidur pada saat yang sama. Ada darah pada sprei—bukti hilangnya keperawananku. Mukaku memerah, malu, menarik selimut lebih ketat di tubuhku.

"Yah, itu akan membuat bibi Kim berpikir keras," gumam Kyuhyun ketika ia berdiri di depanku. Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan menyentuh belakang kepalaku, menatap kearahku. Matanya intens saat ia meneliti wajahku.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah melihat dada telanjang seorang _namja _sebelumnya. Secara naluriah, aku menjangkau untuk menyentuhnya dengan jariku. Seketika itu juga, ia melangkah mundur dari jangkauanku.

"Naik ke tempat tidur," katanya tajam. "Aku akan ikut berbaring denganmu." Suaranya melembut.

Aku menjatuhkan tanganku dan cemberut. Aku rasa, aku tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan t-shirt dan dengan cepat mengenakannya.

"Tidur," perintahnya lagi.

Aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tak memikirkan darah itu.

Dia merangkak di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus tangannya di tubuhku sehingga aku memunggungi dia. Dia mencium lembut rambutku, dan dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tidurlah, Sungmin yang manis," bisiknya, dan aku memejamkan mata, tapi aku tak dapat menahan rasa sisa-sisa melankolis baik dari musik atau sikapnya.

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki sisi sedih.

.

.

.

Cahaya memenuhi kamar, membuatku terjaga dari tidur nyenyak. Aku menggeliat dan membuka mataku.

Disampingku, Cho Kyuhyun sedang tidur nyenyak.

Wow, apa ini sebuah keindahan. Aku heran dia masih di tempat tidur. Dia menghadapku, dan aku belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Wajah tampannya telihat lebih muda, santai dalam tidur.

Lekukan bibir sensualnya sedikit terbuka, dan rambutnya bersih berkilau sedikit berantakan.

Aku bisa menatap dirinya sepanjang hari, tapi aku harus ke kamar mandi. Turun dari tempat tidur, aku menemukan kemeja putih di lantai dan memakainya.

Aku berjalan membuka pintu dan berpikir mungkin ini kamar mandi, tapi ternyata lemari pakaian yang luasnya sama dengan kamar tidurku. Berderet-deret jas mahal, kemeja, sepatu, dan dasi.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membutuhkan begitu banyak pakaian? Ah, aku tidak setuju.

Sebenarnya, mungkin ini saingan lemari pakaian Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk!

Oh tidak. Aku melupakannya. Aku seharusnya mengirimi dia pesan. Sial. Aku akan dapat masalah.

Saat kembali ke kamar tidur, Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Aku mencoba pintu lainnya. Ini kamar mandi, yang –juga—lebih besar dari kamar tidurku.

Mengapa satu orang membutuhkan ruang begitu banyak? Dua westafel, sepertinya aku meringis. Mengingat ia tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, salah satunya belum pernah dipakai.

Aku menatap diriku pada cermin besar di atas westafel. Apakah aku terlihat berbeda? Aku merasa berbeda.

Aku meringis saat aku melihat di cermin. Aku harus menganalisa semua ini. Aku bergidik. Aku bingung dan gugup.

Rambutku seperti biasanya tidak mau diatur. Benar-benar rambut sialan, tidak cocok untukku. Aku mencoba dan menyisir dengan jariku tapi gagal dan menyerah, mungkin aku akan mencari ikat rambut di tasku.

Aku merasa kelaparan. Aku kembali ke kamar tidur.

Dia masih tidur, jadi aku meninggalkannya dan menuju dapur.

Oh tidak... Eunhyuk. Aku meninggalkan tasku dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Aku mengambilnya dan meraih ponselku. Ada tiga pesan.

**_\- Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin? –_**

**_\- Dimana kau, Sungmin? - _**

**_\- Sialan. Sungmin jawab pesanku! -_**

Aku menghubungi Eunhyuk. Ketika ia tak menjawab, aku meninggalkannya pesan meminta maaf dan mengatakan aku masih hidup dan dia tak perlu merasa khawatir.

Oh ini sangat membingungkan. Aku harus mencoba menggolongkan dan menganalisa perasaanku pada Cho Kyuhyun. Ini tugas yang sangat sulit. Aku menggeleng kepala menyerah. Aku butuh waktu sendirian, jauh dari sini untuk berpikir.

Aku langsung menemukan dua ikat rambut sekaligus dalam tas dan segera mengikat rambutku.

Aku mengeluarkan iPodku dari dalam tas dan memasang headsetnya. Tak ada yang menyamai musik untuk membuat orang bersemangat.

Aku masukkan ke dalam saku baju kemeja milik Kyuhyun, menyalakan dengan suara yang keras, dan mulai menari.

_Sial, aku lapar._

Aku takut dengan dapurnya. Sangat bersih dan modern dan tak satupun lemari ada handelnya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menyimpulkan bahwa aku harus mendorong pintu lemari untuk membukanya. Mungkin aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun.

Aku ingin membuat pancake. Aku menyiapkan beberapa bahan membuat adonan, sambil menari mengelilingi dapur.

Sibuk, menjadikanku merasa lebih baik. Membuatku punya sedikit waktu untuk berpikir tapi tak terlalu mendalam. Musik yang meraung di telingaku juga membantu untuk mencegah berpikir terlalu jauh.

Aku datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur Cho Kyuhyun, dan berhasil. Meskipun ia tak membiarkan siapa pun di tempat tidurnya.

Aku tersenyum, keinginan tercapai. Sukses besar. Aku menyeringai, dan aku bingung tentang memori semalam.

Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan di tanganku.

Mengapa dia seperti ini? Karena bawaan atau didikan? Ini sangat asing pada apapun menurut sepengetahuanku.

Setelah membuat pancake, aku mengocok telur. Aku berbalik, dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar sarapan, bersandar disana, tangan menumpu wajahnya. Dia masih mengenakan t-shirt yang dipakai waktu tidur. Hanya rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, sangat pas untuk dia, seperti halnya potongan rambutnya. Dia sepertinya geli sekaligus kebingungan.

Aku membeku, memerah, kemudian aku sadar dan menarik headset dari telingaku, lututku lunglai saat melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lee. Kau sangat bersemangat pagi ini," katanya datar.

"Ini karena tidurku nyenyak," aku tergagap saat memberi penjelasan. Bibirnya mencoba untuk menutupi senyumnya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kenapa." Dia berhenti dan mengerutkan kening. "Aku juga, setelah aku kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Sangat," katanya dengan tatapan yang kuat, dan aku tak berpikir dia mengacu pada makanan.

"Pancake dan telur?"

"Kedengarannya enak."

"Aku tak tahu di mana kau menyimpan alas piringmu." Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat gugup.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Kau lanjutkan saja memasaknya. Apakah kau ingin aku menyalakan musik agar kau dapat terus ... emm ... menari?"

Aku menatap jari-jariku, gugup.

"Tolong, jangan berhenti karena keberadaanku. Itu sangat menghibur." Nadanya seperti kegelian.

Aku mengerutkan bibir. Menghibur eoh?

Aku berbalik dan meneruskan mengocok telur, mungkin mengocok sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya.

Dalam sekejap, dia di sampingku. Dengan lembut menyentuh kuncirku.

"Aku menyukai rambutmu yang terikat," bisiknya.

"Kau suka telur yang diapakan?" Aku bertanya ketus.

"Sepenuhnya dikocok dan diaduk," dia menyeringai.

Aku berbalik kembali ke pekerjaanku, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku. Dia sulit untuk tetap marah. Terutama saat dia begitu menyenangkan tak seperti biasanya.

Dia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan dua alas piring dan diletakkan di meja sarapan. Aku menuangkan campuran telur ke dalam penggorengan.

Saat aku berbalik, ada jus jeruk di atas meja, dan dia membuat kopi.

"Apakah kau ingin minum teh?"

"Boleh. Jika ada."

Aku menyajikan sarapan ke piring dan meletakkan diatas alas piring. Aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa sirup maple.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun, dan dia menungguku untuk duduk.

"Nona Lee." Dia menarik kursi untukku.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Cho," aku mengangguk. Aku sedikit meringis saat mau duduk.

"Apa kau masih merasa nyeri?" Tanyanya sambil duduk.

Mukaku memerah. Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi seperti itu?

"Yah, jujur saja, aku tak pernah mengalami ini," ucapku. "Apakah kau ingin menawarkan rasa simpatimu?" Aku menjawab kelewat manis. Aku rasa dia mencoba untuk menahan senyum, tapi aku tak yakin.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tahu apa kita harus meneruskan latihan dasarmu."

"Oh." Aku tercengang menatapnya saat napasku berhenti dan sesuatu dalam diriku mengepal erat.

Ooh ... itu begitu manis. Aku menahan eranganku.

"Makanlah, Sungmin." Nafsu makanku menjadi tidak jelas lagi ...lebih ... lebih banyak seks ... ya ..tolong.

"Ini benar-benar enak." dia tersenyum lebar.

Aku mencoba sesuap telur dadar tapi hampir tak bisa mencicipinya. Latihan dasar! _Aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu_. Apakah itu merupakan bagian dari latihan dasar?

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Itu sangat mengganggu, dan aku tahu kau tak memakai apa pun di dalam bajuku yang membuatku bahkan lebih terganggu," ia menggeram.

Aku meminum tehku. Perasaanku jadi gelisah.

"Jenis latihan dasar apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Aku bertanya, suaraku agak meninggi, mengkhianati keinginanku untuk terdengar normal, tak tertarik, dan setenang yang aku bisa dengan hormonku yang sudah mengacaukan sekujur tubuhku.

"Yah, karena kau masih sakit, aku pikir kita bisa mulai latihan _oral._"

Aku tersedak oleh tehku, dan aku menatapnya, dengan mata melebar dan menganga. Dia menepuk lembut punggungku dan memberiku jus jeruk. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Itupun jika kau ingin tinggal," tambahnya.

Aku melirik dia, berusaha memulihkan keseimbanganku.

Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca. membuatku sangat frustasi.

"Aku ingin tinggal untuk hari ini. Jika tidak apa-apa. Aku harus bekerja besok."

"Jam berapa kau harus bekerja besok?"

"Sembilan."

"Aku akan memastikan kau bisa bekerja pada jam sembilan besok."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa dia ingin aku tinggal semalam lagi?

"Aku harus pulang malam ini, aku butuh pakaian bersih."

"Kita bisa membeli pakaian di sini."

Aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk belanja pakaian.

Tangannya menggengam daguku, menarik bibirku supaya lepas dari cengkeraman gigiku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menggigit bibirku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya dia.

"Aku harus pulang malam ini."

Mulutnya membentuk garis keras. "Oke, malam ini," dia menyetujui. "Sekarang makan sarapanmu."

Pikiran dan perutku kacau. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Aku menatap sarapanku yang tinggal separuh.

Aku tidak lapar.

"Makan, Sungmin. Kau tak makan semalam."

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar," bisikku.

Matanya menyipit. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau menyelesaikan sarapanmu."

"Ada apa dengan kau dan makanan?" kataku spontan.

Alisnya menyambung. "Aku sudah bilang, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang. Makan!" bentaknya.

Matanya gelap, menyedihkan.

Sialan. Semua ini tentang apa? Aku mengambil garpuku dan makan secara perlahan, mencoba untuk mengunyah. Aku harus ingat untuk tidak menempatkan begitu banyak di piringku jika dia jadi aneh tentang makanan.

Ekspresinya melembut saat aku pelan-pelan menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku memperhatikan dia mengambil piringnya. Dia menungguku untuk menyelesaikannya, dan kemudian ia mengambil piringku.

"Kau sudah memasak, aku yang mencuci piring. Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, kita akan mandi berendam."

"Oh, oke." Oh... Aku lebih suka mandi pancuran.

Telponku berdering, menyela lamunanku. Ini Eunhyuk.

"Hai." Aku berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon, menjauhi Kyuhyun.

'_Min, mengapa kau tak mengirimkan pesan tadi malam?'_ Dia marah.

"Maaf, semalam aku sedang disibukkan oleh suatu hal."

'_Kau baik-baik saja?'_

"Ya, aku baik."

'_Apakah kau…?'_

Dia memancing untuk memberi informasi, nadanya penuh harap. Aku memutar mataku.

"Hyuk, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lewat telepon." Kyuhyun melirik ke arahku.

'_Kau sudah melakukannya. Aku tahu.'_

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia menggertak, dan aku tak bisa bicara tentang ini. Aku telah menandatangani perjanjian sialan itu.

"Tolonglah, Hyuk."

'_Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?'_

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

'_Apakah dia melakukannya dengan lembut?'_

"Aku mohon, Hyuk." Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelanku.

'_Min, Jangan menyimpan ini dariku, aku sudah menunggu saat ini hampir selama empat tahun.'_

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu malam ini." Aku menutup telepon.

Ini akan jadi sulit untuk berterus terang. Dia sangat keras kepala, dan dia ingin tahu secara detail, dan aku tak bisa memberitahunya karena aku telah

Menandatangani—apa sebutannya? Perjanjian rahasia.

Aku perlu rencana.

Aku berbalik melihat Kyuhyun bergerak dengan santai di sekitar dapurnya.

"Perjanjiannya, apakah itu mencakup semuanya?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?" Dia berbalik dan menatapku.

Mukaku memerah.

"Yah, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, kau tahu, tentang seks." Aku menatap jari-jariku. "Dan aku ingin bertanya pada Eunhyuk."

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku."

"Kyuhyun…" Suaraku memudar. Aku tak dapat bertanya padamu. Aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tak seimbang darimu, luar biasa abnormal, menyimpang dari pandangan dunia tentang seks. Aku ingin pendapat yang netral. "Ini hanya tentang mekanisnya. Aku tak akan menyebutkan tentang _Red Room of Pain_."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "_Red Room of Pain_? Ini sebagian besar mengenai kenikmatan, Sungmin. Percayalah," katanya. "Selain itu," nadanya lebih keras. "Aku benar-benar lebih suka kau tak melakukannya."

"Apakah keluargamu tahu tentang ... um kegemaranmu?"

"Tidak. Ini bukanlah urusan mereka." Dia berjalan pelan ke arahku sampai dia berdiri di depanku.

"Apa yang kau ingin ketahui?" Tanyanya, dan mengangkat tangannya, menjalankan jari-jarinya dengan lembut dari pipi ke daguku, Kyuhyun menatapku.

Aku menggeliat dalam hati. Aku tak bisa berbohong pada _namja_ ini.

"Tak ada yang spesifik saat ini," bisikku.

"Yah, kita bisa mulai dengan… bagaimana rasanya semalam bagimu?" Matanya terbakar, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Dia ingin tahu. Wow.

"Menyenangkan," bisikku.

Bibirnya mengangkat sedikit.

"Aku juga," bisiknya. "Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks secara 'normal' sebelumnya. Tapi mungkin karena itu denganmu." Dia menyentuh bibir bawahku.

Tiba-tiba aku menarik napas. Seks 'normal'?

"Ayo, kita mandi." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku.

Hatiku melompat dan gairah menggenang turun rendah ke bawah ... disana.

Bathtub dirancang terbuat dari batu putih, dalam, berbentuk oval.

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mengisinya dari keran di dinding keramik. Dia menuangkan sedikit sabun mandi cair yang mahal kedalam air. Busanya memenuhi bak mandi dan bau melati yang manis menggoda.

Dia berdiri dan menatapku, matanya gelap, kemudian melepas t-shirtnya dan melemparkan ke lantai.

"Ayo, Sungmin." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan mata terbelalak dan waspada, aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku melangkah pelan-pelan sambil mengagumi fisiknya.

Dia tampak lezat.

Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku masuk ke bathtub sementara aku masih mengenakan kemejanya. Aku menuruti perintahnya.

Aku harus membiasakan diri jika aku mau menerima tawarannya yang memalukan... andai!

Air panasnya begitu menggoda.

"Berbalik, pandanglah aku," perintahnya, suaranya lembut. Aku lakukan apa yang diminta. Dia menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Aku tahu bibir itu terasa nikmat, aku bisa membuktikannya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menggigitnya?"

Katanya dengan gigi terkatup. "Kau membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu saat kau menggigitnya, dan aku tahu kau masih merasa sakit."

Aku terkesiap, secara otomatis membuka bibirku, terkejut.

"Mengerti?" dia menantang. "Kau bisa membayangkannya." Dia melotot padaku. Aku mengangguk panik. Aku tak tahu aku bisa begitu mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Bagus." Dia mengambil iPodku dari saku baju, dan meletakkannya di westafel.

"Air dan iPod, bukan kombinasi yang bagus," ia bergumam. Dia memegang ujung bawah kemeja putihku, mengangkatnya ke atas kepalaku, dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Dia berdiri kembali untuk menatapku. Ya ampun aku telanjang. Mukaku merah padam dan menunduk menatap tanganku, sejajar dengan dasar perutku, dan aku sangat ingin menghilang ke dalam air panas dan busa, tapi aku tahu dia tak akan menginginkan hal itu.

"Hei," ia memanggilku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Sungmin, kau sangat cantik. Keseluruhannya. Jangan menundukkan kepalamu karena malu. Kau tak punya sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa malu, dan aku benar-benar bahagia berdiri di sini dan menatapmu." Dia memegang daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku hingga bisa melihat matanya. Matanya lembut dan hangat, bahkan panas.

Oh.

Dia begitu dekat. Aku bisa menjangkau dan menyentuhnya.

"Kau bisa masuk ke dalam bathtub sekarang." Dia menghentikan pikiranku yang kemana-mana dan aku masuk ke dalam air hangat.. Ooh ... rasa agak perih membuatku terkejut, tapi baunya sangat wangi, dan rasa perih itu cepat hilang.

Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata sebentar, santai dalam kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ketika aku membuka mataku, ia menatap ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak bergabung denganku?" Aku bertanya, dengan berani aku pikir - suaraku serak.

"Aku pikir aku akan masuk juga," jawabnya.

Dia melepas celana piyamanya dan masuk di belakangku. Air naik saat ia duduk dan menarikku ke dadanya. Ia menempatkan kakinya yang panjang diantara tubuhku, lututnya ditekuk dan membuka kakiku.

Aku terkesiap kaget. Hidungnya di rambutku dan dia menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Kau sangat harum, Sungmin."

Sebuah getaran menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku telanjang, satu bak mandi dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang telanjang.

Dia meraih sebotol sabun mandi dari rak di samping bathtub dan menyemprotkan beberapa ke tangannya. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya, menciptakan busa, lembut berbusa, dan mulai menyabuni leher dan bahuku, memijat dengan jari-jarinya yang kuat.

Aku mengerang.

Pijatan tangannya terasa nikmat.

"Kau suka?" Aku mendengar senyumnya.

"Hmm."

Tangannya berpindah ke payudaraku, dan aku menarik napas panjang saat jari-jarinya melingkarinya dan mulai meremas dengan lembut. Tubuhku langsung melengkung, mendorong payudaraku ke tangannya.

Putingku sakit. Sangat sakit, tak diragukan lagi karena perlakuan yang tak lembut sama sekali semalam. Tak lama kemudian tangannya berpindah ke perutku.

Napasku meningkat, dan jantungku berpacu. Aku merasakan sesuatu bertambah keras menempel di bokongku. Ini sangat merangsang menyadari bahwa tubuhku bisa membuat dia seperti itu.

Dia berhenti dan meraih _waslap_, saat aku terengah-engah, menginginkan ... membutuhkan. Tanganku bertumpu pada pahanya yang berotot.

Menyemprotkan sabun ke _waslap_, ia membungkuk dan menyabuni di antara kedua kakiku. Aku menahan napas. Jari-jarinya dengan terampil merangsangku melalui _waslap_, itu surgawi, dan pinggulku mulai bergerak mengikuti irama sentuhan tangannya.

Saat sensasi menguasai, aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, mataku memutar ke bagian belakang kepalaku, mulutku membuka, dan aku merintih.

"Rasakan ini, Sayang," Kyuhyun berbisik di telingaku dan menggigit dengan lembut daun telingaku.

"Rasakan ini untukku." Kedua kakiku ditahan ke sisi bak mandi, menahanku, memberikan akses dengan mudah ke bagian paling pribadi dalam diriku.

"Ohh, kumohon," bisikku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku saat tubuhku menjadi kaku.

Aku seperti budak seksual untuk _namja_ ini, dan ia tak membiarkan aku bergerak.

"Aku pikir kau cukup bersih sekarang," bisiknya, dan dia berhenti.

Apa! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Napasku berantakan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Aku terkesiap.

"Karena aku punya rencana lain untukmu, Sungmin."

Apa ... oh... tapi ... aku ... itu tak adil.

"Berbalik. Aku perlu disabuni juga," bisiknya.

Oh! Beralih menghadapnya, aku terkejut melihat ereksinya sudah membesar dan keras dalam genggamannya.

Mulutku menganga.

"Aku ingin kau mengenal tubuhku dengan baik."

Sangat besar dan semakin besar. Ereksinya ada diatas garis air, air juga menetes dipinggulnya. Aku meliriknya dan mukanya menyeringai nakal. Dia menikmati ekspresi terkejutku.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatap. Aku menelan ludah. Itu pernah berada dalam diriku! Rasanya tak mungkin.

Dia ingin aku menyentuhnya. Hmm ... oke, akan kulakukan.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan meraih sabun mandi, menyemprotkan sabun ke tanganku. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya, menggosok sabun di tanganku sampai berbusa. Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Bibirku terbuka untuk menyesuaikan pernapasanku... sengaja dengan lembut aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan kemudian menjalankan lidahku di atasnya, menelusuri gigiku.

Matanya serius dan gelap, dan melebar saat lidahku menelusuri bibir bawahku. Aku menyentuhnya, seperti saat dia memegang dirinya sendiri. Matanya menutup sebentar. Wow ... terasa jauh lebih keras dari yang aku pikirkan. Aku meremas, dan ia menempatkan tangannya di atas tanganku.

"Seperti ini," ia berbisik, dan dia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan mencengkeram jariku, dan jari-jariku bertambah erat disekitarnya. Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Saat membuka matanya lagi, tatapan mata terbakar dan meleleh. "Seperti itu, Sayang."

Dia melepaskan pegangan pada tanganku untuk aku meneruskan sendiri, dan menutup matanya saat aku bergerak naik dan turun.

Dia menegang, secara refleks pinggulnya sedikit maju saat aku pegang lebih erat lagi. Sebuah erangan rendah keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Bercinta dengan mulutku ... hmm.

Aku ingat dia mendorong ibu jarinya ke mulutku dan memintaku untuk mengisap, keras. Mulutnya menganga sedikit saat napasnya meningkat.

Aku membungkuk kedepan, selagi matanya tertutup, dan menempatkan bibirku disekitar ereksinya dan mencoba menghisap, menjalankan lidahku ke ujungnya.

"Wow ... Sungmin." Matanya terbuka, dan aku menghisap lebih keras.

Hmm ... dia lembut dan sekaligus keras, seperti baja terbungkus beludru, dan mengejutkan, gurih – asin dan licin.

"Ya Tuhan," dia mengerang, dan menutup matanya kembali.

Bergeser turun, aku mendorongnya ke dalam mulutku. Dia mengerang lagi.

Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa bercinta dengan mulutku. Lidahku berputar di sekitar ujungnya lagi, dan pinggulnya menegang. Matanya terbuka sekarang, membara. Giginya yang terkatup saat dia menegang lagi, dan aku mendorongnya lebih dalam ke mulutku, menyangga diriku pada pahanya.

Aku merasa kakinya menegang di bawah tanganku.

Dia meraih kuncirku dan mulai benar-benar bergerak.

"Oh ... sayang ... ini terasa nikmat," bisiknya.

Aku hisap lebih keras, menjalankan lidahku di ujung ereksinya yang mengesankan. Membungkus gigi dengan belakang bibirku. Aku menjepit mulutku disekitarnya.

Napasnya mendesis di antara giginya, dan dia mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan. Seberapa jauh kau bisa melakukannya?" bisiknya.

Hmm ... Aku menariknya lebih dalam ke dalam mulutku jadi aku bisa merasakan dia di belakang tenggorokanku dan kemudian ke depan lagi. Lidahku berputar sekitar ujungnya.

Aku menghisap lebih keras dan lebih keras, mendorongnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam, lidahku berputar-putar. Hmm ... aku tak tahu memberi kenikmatan bisa menjadi begitu mengairahkan, mengawasinya menggeliat dengan halus dengan mendambakan sesuatu.

"Sungmin, aku akan keluar di dalam mulutmu," nada desahnya memperingatkan. "Jika kau tak mau aku melakukannya, maka berhenti sekarang." Dia menekan pinggulnya lagi, matanya melebar, waspada, dan penuh nafsu - membutuhkan sesuatu dariku.

Membutuhkan mulutku ... oh.

Sialan. Tangannya benar-benar mencengkeram rambutku. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku mendorong lebih keras lagi dan, di saat kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, aku melepas gigiku. Itu membawanya sampai kepuncak.

Dia berteriak dan diam, dan aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat asin mengalir ke tenggorokanku. Aku menelan cepat. Ugh ... aku tak yakin tentang hal ini.

Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, dan dia keluar di bathtub karena aku, dan aku jadi tak peduli. Aku duduk dan menontonnya, senyum sombong penuh kemenangan tersungging di sudut bibirku.

Napasnya tak teratur. Dia membuka mata, ia melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak tersedak?" Tanyanya, heran. " Ya Tuhan, Sungmin ... itu ... nikmat, benar-benar nikmat, sungguh tak terduga." Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kau tahu, kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub."

Aku tersenyum dan dengan sadar menggigit bibirku.

Dia menatapku curiga. "Apa kau pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Dan aku tak bisa menahan sedikit semburat kebanggaan dalam penyangkalanku.

"Bagus," katanya puas. "Pertama kali yang lainnya, Nona Lee."

Sepertinya dia menilaiku.

"Nah, kau mendapatkan nilai A dalam keterampilan oral. Ayo, kita pergi ke ranjang, aku berhutang orgasme padamu."

_Orgasme! Sekali lagi!_

Dengan cepat, dia keluar dari bak mandi.

Dia membungkus handuk kecil di pinggangnya, menutupi seperlunya saja, dan

memegang sebuah handuk putih halus yang lebih besar bagiku. Keluar dari bak mandi, aku meraih tangannya yang terulur. Dia membungkusku dengan handuk, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dan menciumku dengan keras, mendorong lidahnya ke mulutku.

Aku ingin merangkulnya ... menyentuhnya ... tapi dia menahan lenganku terjebak dalam handuk. Aku segera tenggelam dalam ciumannya. Dia membuai kepalaku, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku, dan aku menilai dia mungkin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya—mungkin—untuk blowjob pertamaku?

Wow?

Dia memindahkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku, menatap tajam ke mataku. Dia tampak tersesat.

"Katakan ya," bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk perjanjian kita. Untuk menjadi milikku. Kumohon, Sungmin," bisiknya, menekankan kata terakhir dan namaku, memohon. Dia menciumku lagi, manis, penuh gairah, sebelum ia berdiri kembali dan menatapku, berkedip sedikit.

Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkanku terguncang, jadi aku mengikutinya dengan patuh. Tertegun. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini.

Di kamar tidur, ia menatap ke arahku saat kami berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak mendadak menyadari bahwa aku mempercayainya. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku sekarang? Sebuah getaran listrik menjalariku.

"Gadis baik," dia bernafas, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawahku. Dia melangkah ke lemarinya dan kembali membawa dasi sutra perak abu-abu.

"Lekatkan tanganmu bersama-sama di depanmu," perintahnya sambil melepas handukku dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Aku menurut, dan ia mengikat pergelangan tanganku dengan dasinya, mengikat dengan kuat. Matanya cerah bergairah. Dia mengikat simpul. Ini aman.

Denyut nadiku berpacu, jantungku berdetak gelisah. Dia melepaskan kuncirku.

"Kau terlihat begitu muda dengan ini," bisiknya dan bergerak maju.

Tanpa sadar, aku mundur sampai merasakan tempat tidur menempel dibelakang lututku. Dia menjatuhkan handuknya, tapi aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya.

Ekspresinya bersemangat, penuh hasrat.

"Oh, Sungmin, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Bisiknya sambil menurunkanku di tempat tidur, menangkupkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku, dan mengangkat tanganku di atas kepalaku.

"Letakkan tanganmu tetap di situ, jangan memindahkannya, mengerti?" Matanya terbakar menatapku, dan aku terengah-engah menatapnya.

Aku tidak bisa melawannya.

"Jawab aku," tuntutnya, suaranya sangat lembut.

"Aku tak akan menggerakkan tanganku." Aku terengah-engah.

"Anak manis," bisiknya dan sengaja menjilati bibirnya perlahan. Aku terpesona oleh lidahnya saat menyapu perlahan-lahan bibir atasnya. Dia menatap mataku, mengawasiku, menilai. Dia membungkuk dan langsung mencium bibirku.

"Aku akan mencium seluruh tubuhmu, Nona Lee," katanya lembut, dan dia meraih daguku, mendorongnya keatas memberi ruang pada tenggorokanku.

Bibirnya meluncur kebawah tenggorokanku, mengisap, dan menggigit di pangkal leherku.

Tubuhku melonjak... di segala tempat.

Pengalaman mandi barusan membuat kulitku masih terasa sangat sensitif. Darah memanasku mengumpul rendah di perut, diantara kedua kakiku, tepat di bawah sana.

Aku mengerang.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan agak susah, mengingat aku terikat, merasakan rambutnya.

Dia berhenti menciumku dan melotot ke arahku, menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak. Dia meraih tanganku dan menempatkannya di atas kepalaku lagi.

"Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu, atau kita harus mulai dari awal lagi," Dia menegurku dengan lembut.

Oh, dia seorang penggoda.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Suaraku mendesah dan diluar kontrol.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. "Tetap taruh tanganmu di atas kepala," perintahnya, suaranya tegas.

Dia menangkup daguku lagi dan mulai mencium leherku seperti sebelumnya. Oh ... dia membuatku begitu frustasi.

Tangannya menjalar ke bawah tubuhku dan payudaraku saat ia mencapai pangkal leherku dengan bibirnya. Sentuhan hidungnya berputar di sekitar leherku kemudian mulai menjelajah secara perlahan dengan mulutnya, turun kebawah, mengikuti jejak tangannya, turun ke payudaraku. Menciumi bergantian dan menggigit dengan lembut dan putingku dengan lembut dihisap.

Ya ampun. Pinggulku mulai bergoyang dan bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri, mengikuti irama mulutnya padaku, dan aku berusaha keras untuk mengingat untuk menjaga tanganku tetap di atas kepalaku.

"Tetap diam," dia mengingatkan, napasnya hangat terasa di kulitku. Sampai pusarku, dia mencium dengan lidahnya, dan kemudian dengan lembut menyentuh perutku dengan giginya. Tubuhku melengkung ditempat tidur.

"Hmm. Kau begitu manis, Nona Lee." Hidungnya meluncur sepanjang garis antara perut dan rambut pubisku, menggigitku dengan lembut, menggodaku dengan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba dia duduk, berlutut di kakiku, menggenggam kedua pergelangan kakiku dan membuka kakiku lebar.

Sial. Dia mengambil kaki kiriku, menekuk lututku, dan membawa kakiku sampai ke mulutnya.

Menonton dan menilai setiap reaksiku. Dengan lembut dia menciumi setiap jari kakiku kemudian menggigitnya dengan lembut pada telapaknya. Ketika sampai ujung jari kecilku, dia menggigit lebih keras, dan aku mengejang, merintih. Dia menciumiku hingga punggung kakiku - dan aku tak bisa lagi mengawasinya.

Ini terlalu erotis. Aku akan segera terbakar. Aku menutup mata dan mencoba untuk menyerap dan mengatur semua sensasi yang dia ciptakan. Dia mencium pergelangan kakiku dan naik ke betis lalu lututku, berhenti tepat di atasnya.

Dia turun ke lututku yang lain dan menciumi sepanjang pahaku, mencium, menjilat, mengisap, dan kemudian turun di antara kedua kakiku, menggerakkan hidungnya keatas dan kebawah pada kemaluanku, sangat lembut, sangat hati-hati.

Aku menggeliat ... oh .

Dia berhenti, menungguku untuk tenang. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, mulutku terbuka dan jantungku berdebar keras berusaha untuk keluar.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sangat memabukkan aromamu, Nona Lee?" Gumamnya, dan menatapku, ia mendorong hidungnya ke kedalam rambut pubisku dan menghirupnya.

Mukaku memerah, di mana-mana, terasa mau pingsan, dan aku langsung memejamkan mata. Aku tak bisa menonton dia melakukan itu!

Dia meniup lembut sepanjang kemaluanku. Oh sial ...

"Aku suka ini." Dengan lembut dia menarik rambut pubisku. "Mungkin kita akan menyisakan ini."

"Oh ... tolonglah," Aku mohon.

"Hmm, aku suka saat kau memohon padaku, Sungmin."

Aku mengerang.

"Membalas kebaikan bukan kebiasaanku, Nona Lee," bisiknya saat dia dengan lembut meniup keatas dan bawah padaku. "Tapi kau menyenangkanku hari ini, dan kau seharusnya diberi penghargaan."

Aku mendengar seringai nakal dalam suaranya, dan sementara tubuhku bernyanyi mendengar kata-katanya, lidahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengelilingi klitorisku saat tangannya menahan pahaku.

"Aargh!" aku mengerang dan tubuhku melengkung dan mengejang karena sentuhan lidahnya.

Lidahnya berputar putar, lagi dan lagi, membuatku tersiksa. Kakiku menjadi kaku, dan dia memasukkan jarinya kedalam diriku, dan aku mendengar dia menggeram.

"Oh, sayang. Aku suka bahwa kau begitu basah untukku."

Dia menggerakkan jarinya dalam putaran lebar, melonggarkanku, menarikku, lidahnya meniru aksinya, berputar-putar, aku mengerang. Ini terlalu banyak ...

Tubuhku memohon pelepasan, dan aku tak bisa lagi mengingkarinya. Aku membiarkan lepas, kehilangan semua pemikiran meyakinkan saat orgasmeku meremas-remas bagian dalamku lagi dan lagi. Ya ampun. Aku berteriak, dan dunia datang dan menghilang dari pandangan saat dorongan klimaksku membuat semuanya kosong dan hampa.

Aku terengah-engah dan samar-samar terdengar suara robekan foil. Dengan perlahan dia memasuki diriku dan mulai bergerak. Oh ... Terasa nyeri dan nikmat, dan sekaligus tegas dan lembut.

"Bagaimana?" Dia mengambil nafas.

"Rasanya nikmat," aku mengambil nafas.

Dan dia benar-benar mulai bergerak, cepat, keras, dan besar, mendorongku berulang-ulang sampai aku mendekati tepi jurang lagi. Aku melenguh.

"Keluarlah untukku, sayang." Suaranya keras, terengah-engah di telingaku, dan Aku meledak di sekitarnya saat dia mendorong cepat ke dalam diriku.

"Terima ini," bisiknya, dan ia mendorong keras sekali lagi dan mengerang saat ia mencapai puncak, menekan dirinya ke dalam diriku. Lalu ia diam, tubuhnya kaku.

Ambruk di atasku, aku merasa berat tubuhnya membuatku terdesak ke dalam kasur. Aku menarik tanganku yang terikat diatas lehernya dan memeluk sebisanya. Aku tahu pada saat ini aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria ini. Aku miliknya.

Senang bahwa dia memperkenalkan ini padaku, itu melebihi apapun yang kubayangkan.

Dia bersandar di atas siku dan menatap ke arahku, mata abu-abu tajam. "Lihatlah, betapa menyenangkannya saat kita bersama," bisiknya. "Jika kau memberikan dirimu padaku, akan jauh lebih baik. Percayalah, Sungmin, aku bisa membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang kau bahkan tak tahu itu ada."

Kata-katanya menggemakan pikiranku. Dia mengusap hidungnya ke hidungku. Aku masih belum pulih dari pengaruh fisiknya yang luar biasa, dan aku menatapnya kosong, untuk memahami pikiran dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba kita berdua menyadari ada suara-suara di luar pintu kamar tidurnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengetahui apa yang dapat aku dengar.

_"Tapi jika dia masih di tempat tidur, dia pasti sakit. Dia tak pernah di tempat tidur pada saat seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun jarang tidur sampai siang."_

_"Tolonglah, Nyonya Cho."_

_"Yesung. Kau tak dapat menahanku dari putraku."_

_"Nyonya Cho, dia tidak sendirian."_

_"Apa maksudmu dia tidak sendirian?"_

_"Dia bersama seseorang."_

_"Eoh…?"_ Bahkan aku mendengar rasa tak percaya dalam suaranya.

Kyuhyun berkedip cepat, menatapku. "Sial! Itu _eomma_ku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^ Long time no see ya ..

Apa kabar kalian semua? aku bawa chap 9 nya. enJOY it ya ^^

btw, aku ada pengumuman nih

Aku dan teman-teman ku berencara membuat project kolaborasi HaeHyuk dan KyuMin Shipper. Wanna join?

Cek twitter aja ya di 2hkmproject atau kunjungi blog kita **2hkm**dot**wordpress**dot**com**

**Ayo ikutan, seru loh ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 10

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

"Sial! Itu _eomma_ku."

Tiba-tiba dia menarik keluar kejantannanya dariku. Aku meringis.

Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melempar kondom bekas ke keranjang sampah.

"Ayo! Kita harus berpakaian, itupun jika kau ingin bertemu _eomma_ku." Dia menyeringai, turun dari tempat tidur, dan menarik celana jinsnya, tak pakai celana dalam!

Aku kesulitan untuk duduk karena tanganku masih terikat.

"Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa bergerak."

Senyumnya melebar, dan sambil membungkuk, dia melepas ikatan dasi di tanganku. Bentuk dasinya telah meninggalkan bekas di sekitar pergelangan tanganku.

Tampak ... seksi.

Dia menatapku. Dia geli, matanya menari penuh kegembiraan. Dia mencium keningku dengan cepat dan berseri-seri.

"Pertama kali dari yang lain," dia mengakui, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku tak punya pakaian bersih di sini." Tiba-tiba aku merasa panik, dan mengingat apa yang baru saja aku alami, aku jadi merasakan kepanikan luar biasa.

Aku tak punya pakaian bersih. "Mungkin aku harus tinggal di kamar saja."

"Oh, tidak, tidak bisa," ancam Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa memakai kemeja atau t-shirt ku." Dia memakai t-shirt putih dan tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

Terlepas dari kecemasanku, aku merasa kehilangan pikiranku. Apakah aku akan terbiasa melihat keindahan _namja_ ini?

Keindahannya memabukkan.

"Sungmin, kalaupun kau memakai karung, kau masih akan tetap terlihat cantik. Jangan khawatir. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan _eomma_ku. Segeralah berpakaian. Aku akan keluar untuk menenangkannya." Mulutnya menekan menjadi garis keras. "Aku mengharapkanmu keluar dalam lima menit, kalau tidak aku akan datang dan menyeretmu keluar dari sini sendiri, apa pun yang kau kenakan. T-shirtku ada di laci ini. Kemejaku di lemari. Silakan kau pilih sendiri."

Sejenak matanya melihatku dengan curiga, Kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

Sial. _Eomma_nya Kyuhyun. Ini jauh lebih dari yang aku harapkan. Mungkin bertemu dengannya akan membantu menguraikan sebagian kecil dari teka-tekinya. Mungkin bisa membantuku memahami mengapa Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupan seperti itu ...

Tiba-tiba, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mengambil bajuku dari lantai, dan aku senang ketika mengetahui bajuku tidak kusut dan hampir tak ada lipatan. Aku menemukan bra biruku di bawah tempat tidur dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Tapi jika ada satu hal yang paling aku benci, yaitu tak memakai celana dalam yang bersih. Aku mencari ke lemari lacinya Kyuhyun dan menemukan celana boxer-nya.

Setelah memakai celananya, aku memakai jeans dan Converseku.

Aku ambil jaket, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi menatap mataku yang terlalu bersinar, muka memerahku, dan rambutku!

Sialan ... rambutku terlihat sangat berantakan.

Aku mencari sikat rambut di meja rias dan menemukan sisir. Harus kulakukan. Ekor kuda adalah satusatunya jawaban. Aku putus asa dengan pakaianku. Mungkin aku harus menerima tawaran Kyuhyun untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

Aku kesulitan memakai jaket, senang bahwa manset menutupi pola dasinya di pergelangan tanganku, terakhir aku cemas melihat sekilas diriku sendiri di cermin.

Harus kulakukan.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu utama.

"Kenalkan." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat dia duduk di sofa.

Ekspresinya hangat dan menghargai. Di sampingnya wanita berambut _blonde _berbalik dan berseri-seri melihatku, senyum penuh kesenangan. Dia juga berdiri. Dia tanpa cela memakai gaun sweater rajut Camel berwarna kalem dengan sepatu yang sepadan.

Dia tampak rapi, elegan, indah, dan aku jadi rendah diri, tahu bahwa aku terlihat berantakan.

"_Eomma_, ini Lee Sungmin. Sungmin, ini Cho Heechul."

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu," gumamnya.

Jika aku tak salah, sepertinya takjub mungkin heran dan sedikit lega dalam nada suaranya dan matanya bersinar hangat.

Aku jabat tangannya, dan aku tak bisa menahan senyum, membalas kehangatannya.

"Doktor Cho," bisikku.

"Panggil aku Heechul _ahjumma_," dia menyeringai, dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi bagaiman kalian berdua bertemu?" Dia memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Kyuhyun, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Sungmin mewawancaraiku untuk koran mahasiswa di universitasya karena aku akan menganugerahkan gelar disana minggu ini."

"Jadi kau lulus minggu ini?" Tanya Heechul _ahjumma_.

"Ya."

Ponselku berbunyi. _Pasti Eunhyuk_, aku bertaruh.

"Maaf." Aku berjalan ke dapur dan bersandar di meja sarapan, tanpa memeriksa nomor.

"Hyuk."

'_Sungmin!'_ Sialan, ini Siwon. Dia terdengar putus asa. _'Kau dimana? Aku berusaha untuk menghubungimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuanku pada hari Jumat. Kenapa kau tak membalas teleponku'_

"Dengar Siwon, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Aku melirik cemas ke arah ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapku tajam, saat ia bergumam sesuatu pada ibunya. Aku langsung membelakanginya.

'_Sebenarnya dimana kau? Eunhyuk selalu mengelak.' _dia merengek.

"Aku di Seoul."

'_Apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul? Apakah kau bersama dia?'_

"Siwon, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Aku tak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang." Aku langsung menutup telepon.

Aku berjalan santai kembali ke Kyuhyun dan ibunya.

Heechul _ahjumma_ masih asyik berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"... Dan Donghae menelepon mengatakan kau berada disini. Aku tak melihat kau selama dua minggu, Sayang."

"Apa dia sekarang senang mencampuri urusanku?" bisik Kyuhyun, menatapku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Kupikir kita bisa makan siang bersama, tapi aku bisa mengerti kau memiliki rencana lain, dan aku tak ingin mengganggu harimu." Dia mengambil mantel krim yang panjang dan berbalik, memberikan pipinya.

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas dengan manisnya. _Eomma_nya tak menyentuhnya.

"Aku harus mengantar Sungmin kembali ke Incheon."

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Sungmin, menyenangkan sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, matanya bersinar, dan kami bersalaman.

Kemudian Yesung muncul dari ... mana?

"Nyonya Cho?" Tanyanya.

"Terima kasih, Yesung." Dia mengantar keluar ruangan dan melalui pintu ganda ke ruang depan.

Yesung ada di sini sepanjang waktu? Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini? Dimana dia?

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam. "Jadi si fotografer menelpon?"

Sial.

"Ya."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Hanya untuk minta maaf, kau tahu, tentang hari Jumat lalu."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Ya aku ingat," katanya singkat.

Yesung muncul kembali.

"Tuan Cho, ada masalah dengan muatan kapal Darfur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat padanya.

"Nona Lee." Yesung mengangguk padaku.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk balik padanya, dan dia berbalik dan pergi.

"Apakah Yesung—"

"Ya." Dia memotong ucapanku. Apa masalahnya?

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil ponselnya.

Sepertinya dia membaca beberapa email. Mulutnya menekan garis keras, dan dia menelpon.

"Apa masalahnya?" Bentak dia. Dia mendengarkan, menatapku, saat aku berdiri di tengah ruangan besar itu bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan, merasa malu dan tak pantas ada di tempat ini.

"Aku tak akan memberikan salah satu kru untuk mengambil risiko. Tidak, batalkan ... Sebagai gantinya kita akan menjatuhkan lewat udara ... Baik."

Dia menutup telepon. Kehangatan di matanya telah menghilang. Dia tampak menakutkan, dan melirik sekilas padaku, dia masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan kembali sesaat kemudian.

"Ini kontrak. Bacalah, dan kita akan membicarakannya akhir pekan depan. Aku menyarankan padamu untuk melakukan penelitian, supaya tahu kau terlibat dengan apa." Dia berhenti. "Itupun jika kau setuju, dan aku sangat berharap kau melakukannya." Dia menambahkan, nadanya lebih lembut, dan gelisah.

"Penelitian?"

"Kau akan kagum dengan apa yang dapat kau temukan di Internet," bisiknya.

Internet! Aku tak memiliki akses ke komputer, hanya laptop Eunhyuk, dan aku tak bisa memakai milik toko Shim, tidak untuk 'penelitian' semacam ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak punya komputer. Nanti aku akan meminjam milik Eunhyuk."

Dia mengulurkan sebuah amplop padaku.

"Aku yakin aku bisa ... meminjamkan satu. Ambil barang-barangmu, kita akan mengendarai mobil kembali ke Incheon dan makan siang di jalan. Aku harus ganti baju."

"Aku harus menelpon seseorang," bisikku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Dia mengernyit.

"Si fotografer?" Rahangnya mengepal, dan matanya terbakar. Aku berkedip padanya. "Aku tak suka berbagi, Nona Lee. Ingat itu." Nadanya tenang dingin seperti memperingatkan, dengan sekali pandangan dingin padaku, dia balik ke kamar tidur.

Sialan. Aku hanya ingin menelepon Eunhyuk, aku ingin menelepon setelah dia masuk kamar, tapi mendadak dia bersikap cuek langsung meninggalkanku sendiri membuatku jadi lumpuh.

Apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ ini, murah hati, rileks, tersenyum saat bercinta denganku tak sampai setengah jam yang lalu?

"Siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat kami berdiri di pintu ganda ruang depan.

Aku mengangguk yakin. Dia kembali menjaga jarak, sopan, sosok yang kaku, topengnya kembali dan dipamerkan. Dia membawa tas kulit dorong. Mengapa ia perlu itu? Mungkin dia menginap di Incheon, dan kemudian aku ingat acara wisuda. Oh ya ... dia akan ke sana pada hari Kamis.

Dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam. Dia jelas tak terlihat seperti multi jutawan, miliarder, dengan pakaiannya. Dia tampak seperti mungkin seorang bintang rock berperilaku buruk atau model catwalk.

Aku mendesah dalam hati, berharap aku punya sepersepuluh dari ketenangannya. Dia begitu tenang dan terkendali.

Aku mengerutkan kening, mengingat ledakan amarahnya tentang Siwon ... Yah, tampaknya karena itu.

Yesung berdiri di belakang.

"Sampai besok," katanya pada Yesung yang mengangguk.

"Ya, Tuan. Mobil mana yang akan anda pakai?"

Dia melihat ke arahku sebentar. "R8."

"Semoga perjalanannya lancar, Tuan Cho. Nona Lee." Yesung terlihat ramah padaku, meskipun mungkin sepertinya ada sedikit rasa kasihan tersembunyi di kedalaman matanya.

Tak diragukan lagi dia pikir aku sudah menyerah pada kebiasaan seksual Tuan Cho yang dipertanyakan.

Aku mengerutkan kening pada pikir itu. Aku tak punya perbandingan, dan aku tak bisa bertanya pada Eunhyuk. Itu sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat wajar kalau aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang, dan aku tak bisa bicara dengannya jika dia begitu terbuka satu menit dan berikutnya menjaga jarak.

Yesung menahan pintu terbuka untuk kami saat kami keluar. Kyuhyun menekan tombol lift. "Ada apa, Sungmin?" Tanya dia.

Bagaimana dia tahu aku memikirkan sesuatu berlebihan dalam pikiranku? Dia meraih dan menarik daguku.

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu, atau aku akan bercinta denganmu di lift, dan aku tak peduli siapa yang akan masuk ke lift bersama kita."

Aku tersipu, tapi ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, akhirnya suasana hatinya tampaknya berubah.

"Kyuhyun, aku punya masalah."

"Apa itu?" aku jadi mendapat perhatian dia sepenuhnya.

Lift tiba. Kami masuk, dan Kyuhyun menekan tombol G.

"Yah," mukaku memerah. Bagaimana mengatakan ini? "Aku perlu bicara dengan Eunhyuk. Aku punya begitu banyak pertanyaan tentang hubungan intim. Jika kau ingin aku melakukan semua hal ini, bagaimana aku tahu—" Aku berhenti sejenak, berusaha untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. "—aku tak punya referensi sama sekali."

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku. "Bicaralah padanya jika kau harus." Dia terdengar putus asa. "Pastikan ia tak menyebutkan apa pun pada Donghae."

Aku siap berperang atas sindirannya. Eunhyuk tidak seperti itu.

"Dia tak akan melakukannya, dan aku tak akan mengatakan padamu tentang apa pun yang dia ceritakan padaku tentang Donghae. Jika dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku," tambahku cepat.

"Nah, perbedaannya adalah bahwa aku tak ingin tahu tentang kehidupan seksnya," bisik Kyuhyun datar. "Eunhyuk mungkin akan mengambil 'bola'ku jika dia tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu," tambahnya lembut sehingga aku tak yakin aku harus mendengarnya.

"Oke," aku setuju seketika itu juga, tersenyum ke arahnya, lega. Membayangkan Eunhyuk dengan 'bola' Kyuhyun bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas.

Bibirnya terangkat tertuju padaku, dan dia menggeleng. "Semakin cepat aku mendapatkan penyerahanmu akan lebih baik, dan kita bisa menghentikan semua ini," bisiknya.

"Menghentikan apa?"

"Kau, menentangku." Dia menangkup daguku dan langsung memberikan ciuman manis di bibirku saat pintu lift terbuka. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke garasi bawah tanah.

Aku, menentang dia ... bagaimana?

Disamping lift, aku bisa melihat Audi hitam 4x4, tapi jenisnya lebih kecil dan sporty warna hitam dan lampunya nyala berkelip langsung terbuka saat dia menekan tombol alarm di kunci itu.

Atapnya bisa dibuka dan bisa terlipat sendiri di kap belakang.

"Mobil yang bagus," gumamku datar.

Dia mendongak dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu," katanya, dan untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terlihat manis, muda, keriangannya sudah kembali.

Menghangatkan hatiku. Dia begitu bersemangat.

Dia membuka pintu untukku dan aku masuk mobilnya. Dia berjalan mengitari mobil dan duduk dengan anggun di sampingku.

"Jadi mobil apa ini?"

"Ini Audi R8 Spyder. Sepertinya hari ini cerah, kita bisa memakai penutup kepala. Ada topi baseball di sana. Seharusnya ada dua." Dia menunjuk ke kotak sarung tangan. "Dan kacamata hitam jika kau ingin."

Dia mulai menyalakan kunci kontak, dan suara mesin mengaum di belakang kami. Ia menempatkan tasnya di belakang tempat duduk kami, menekan tombol, dan atapnya perlahan terbuka. Dengan menyentuh tulisan switch. Dia tersenyum dan mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir, dan melewati jalan tanjakan keatas dimana kita berhenti sejenak sampai palangnya terbuka.

Aku menjangkau ke dalam kotak sarung tangan dan mengambil topi baseball. Ia suka baseball? Aku memberinya topi, dan dia memakainya. Sebelum memakai topi aku menarik ikat kuncirku lebih rendah.

Orang-orang memperhatikan kami sepanjang jalan.

Untuk sesaat, aku pikir itu tertuju pada Kyuhyun ... dan kemudian ketakutanku muncul saat berpikir setiap orang melihatku karena mereka tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama dua belas jam terakhir, tapi akhirnya, aku menyadari itu karena mobilnya.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak menyadari, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun melirikku. Dia memakai kacamata hitam, jadi aku tak bisa melihat apa yang dia pikirkan. Mulutnya menyeringai sedikit, dan dia meletakkan tangannya di lututku, meremas lembut. Napasku jadi sesak.

"Lapar?" Tanya dia.

_Bukan untuk makanan._

"Tidak terlalu."

Mulutnya mengencang menjadi garis keras. "Kau harus makan, Sungmin," tegurnya. "Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus. Kita akan berhenti di situ." Dia meremas lututku lagi, lalu mengembalikan tangannya ke kemudi.

Saat kakinya menekan pedal gas. Aku merasa ditekan ke belakang kursiku. Dia mengebut.

Restorannya kecil dan intim, sebuah pondok kayu di tengah hutan. Dekorasi sederhana: kursi serampangan dan taplak mejanya motif kotak, bunga liar dalam vas kecil.

"Sudah lama aku tak kemari. Kita tak punya pilihan, mereka memasak apa pun yang sudah mereka tangkap atau kumpulkan." Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan mimik ketakutan, dan aku harus tertawa. Si pelayan wanita mencatat pesanan minuman kami.

Mukanya memerah saat dia melihat Kyuhyun, menghindari kontak mata dengan dia, bersembunyi di balik poni pirang yang panjang.

Dia menyukai Kyuhyun!

Bukan hanya aku!

"_Eomma_ku menyukaimu," katanya datar.

"Benarkah?" Kata-katanya membuat mukaku memerah kesenangan.

"Oh ya. Dia selalu berpikir aku gay." Mulutku menganga, dan aku ingat pertanyaan itu ... dari wawancara.

Oh tidak.

"Mengapa dia berpikir bahwa kau gay?" Bisikku.

"Karena dia tak pernah melihatku dengan seorang _yeoja_."

"Oh ... bahkan tidak dengan salah satu dari tiga belas itu?"

Dia tersenyum. "Kau ingat. Tidak, tidak satupun dari lima belas itu."

"Oh."

"Kau tahu, Sungmin, ini merupakan pengalaman akhir pekan pertama bagiku juga," katanya pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku belum pernah tidur dengan siapa pun, tak pernah berhubungan intim di tempat tidurku, tak pernah menerbangkan seorang _yeoja_ dengan Charlie Tango, tak pernah memperkenalkan seorang _yeoja_ kepada _eomma_ku. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Matanya membara.

Pernyataannya membuatku terkejut.

Pelayan datang dengan gelas anggur kami, dan aku segera menyesap cepat. Apa dia membuka diri atau hanya membuat pengamatan biasa?

"Aku sangat menikmati akhir pekan ini," bisikku.

Dia menyempitkan matanya padaku lagi.

"Berhenti menggigit bibir itu," ia menggeram. "Aku juga," tambahnya.

"Apa karena seks yang normal?" Aku bertanya, apakah ada sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari penampilannya yang intens membakar dan seksi.

Dia tertawa.

"Hanya seks sederhana, Sungmin. Tak ada mainan, tak ada tambahan yang istimewa." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Oh."

Pelayan membawakan sup. Kami berdua menatapnya agak ragu. Pelayan menjelaskan pada kami sebelum berbalik agak marah dan kembali ke dapur. Aku berpikir dia tak suka diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Aku mencoba supnya ragu-agu. Ini lezat.

Kyuhyun dan aku melihat satu sama lain pada saat yang sama akhirnya merasa lega. Aku tertawa, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Suaramu menyenangkan," bisiknya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berhubungan seks yang normal sebelumnya? Apakah kau selalu melakukan ... err, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" aku bertanya, sangat tertarik.

Dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Semacam itulah." Suaranya waspada. Dia mengernyit sejenak dan sepertinya menimbang-nimbang.

Lalu ia melirik ke atas, keputusan sudah dibuat. "Salah satu teman ibuku membujukku ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun."

"Oh." Sialan semuda itu!

"Dia punya selera yang sangat khusus. Aku menjadi _submisif_nya selama enam tahun" Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Oh." Otakku telah beku, tertegun hingga tak bekerja oleh pengakuan ini.

"Jadi aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini, Sungmin." Sinar matanya mendalam.

Aku menatapnya, tak mampu menyuarakan apa pun,bahkan alam bawah sadarku pun diam.

"Aku benar-benar tak memiliki pengenalan seks yang normal."

Keingintahuan bertambah besar.

"Jadi kau tak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun di kampus?"

"Tidak" Dia menggeleng tegas.

Pelayan mengambil piring kami, mengganggu kami sejenak.

"Kenapa?" aku menanyakan saat pelayan pergi.

Dia tersenyum sinis. "Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak mau. Dia itu semua yang aku inginkan, perlukan." Dia tersenyum sayang pada ingatannya.

"Jadi kalau dia adalah teman ibumu, berapa umurnya?"

Dia menyeringai. "Cukup tua untuk tahu banyak."

"Apakah kau masih bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau masih ... err ...?" mukaku memerah.

"Tidak!" Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum sabar padaku. "Dia teman yang sangat baik."

"Oh. Apakah ibumu tahu?"

Dia menatapku seakan mengatakan _jangan mulai menjadi bodoh._ "Tentu saja tidak."

Pelayan kembali dengan membawa makanan lainnya, tapi selera makanku telah lenyap. Pengungkapan yang mengejutkan.

Kyuhyun yang submisif... sialan. Aku meneguk banyak anggurku.

Astaga, semua pengakuannya, begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Aku perlu waktu untuk mengolah ini, saat aku sendiri, bukan ketika aku terganggu oleh kehadirannya

"Makanlah, Sungmin."

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar, Kyuhyun." Aku terguncang oleh pengungkapannya.

Ekspresinya mengeras. "Makanlah," katanya dengan tenang, terlalu tenang.

Aku menatapnya. _Namja _ini – menjadi korban pelecehan seksual saat remaja - nadanya begitu mengancam.

"Beri aku waktu sejenak," gumamku pelan. Dia berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oke," bisiknya, dan dia meneruskan makannya.

Akan seperti ini jika aku sudah menandatangani kontrak itu, dia memerintahku. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apakah aku menginginkan ini?

Sambil meraih pisau dan garpu, aku potong daging _steak_. Ini sangat lezat.

"Apakah akan, eumm ... menjadi seperti ini 'hubungan' kita?" Bisikku. "Kau, terus memerintahku?" Aku tak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Ya," bisiknya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan lagi pula, kau juga akan menginginkanku seperti itu," tambahnya, suaranya rendah.

Aku sangat meragukannya. Aku mengiris sepotong daging, memasukkannya kedalam mulutku.

"Ini langkah besar," gumamku sambil makan.

"Ya." Dia menutup matanya sebentar.

"Sungmin, kau harus melakukannya dengan keberanianmu. Lakukan penelitian, baca kontraknya. Aku senang untuk membahas beberapa hal. Aku masih di Incheon hingga Jumat jika kau ingin membicarakan kontrak itu." Kata-katanya seperti terburu-buru. "Telepon aku, mungkin kita bisa makan malam. Bagaimana jika hari Rabu? Aku benar-benar ingin ini berjalan. Bahkan, aku tak pernah menginginkan apapun seperti aku ingin ini cepat berjalan."

Kejujurannya yang berkobar, keinginannya, tercermin dalam matanya.

Mengapa aku? Mengapa tidak salah satu dari tiga belas wanita ini? Oh tidak ... akankah aku menjadi sebuah nomor?

Empat belas dari sekian banyak?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tiga belas _yeoja _itu?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. "Bermacam-macam, tapi intinya," ia berhenti sejenak, aku pikir dia berusaha untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ketidakcocokan." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin cocok denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak, Sungmin. Aku penganut hubungan monogami."

"Aku mengerti."

"Lakukan riset, Sungmin."

Aku meletakkan pisau dan garpu. Aku tak bisa makan lagi.

"Sudah? Apa kau sudah selesai makan?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia cemberut padaku, tapi memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menarik napas kecil lega.

Perutku bergolak dengan semua informasi baru ini, dan aku merasa sedikit pusing karena anggur. Aku menyaksikan dia makan semua yang ada di piringnya. Dia makan seperti kuda. Dia pasti berolah raga untuk tetap dalam kondisi prima. Ingatan tentang celana piyama yang tergantung di pinggulnya datang tanpa diminta masuk ke dalam pikiranku.

Gambarannya benar-benar mengganggu. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku tersipu.

"Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini," bisiknya.

Aku tambah tersipu.

Dia tersenyum nakal padaku. "Aku bisa menebak," dia menggoda lirih.

"Aku senang kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Pikiranmu, tidak. Tapi tubuhmu. Aku sudah tahu cukup banyak sejak kemarin." Suaranya tidak senonoh. Bagaimana dia bisa beralih dengan cepat dari satu suasana ke suasana yang lainnya?

Dia melambai ke pelayan dan meminta bon. Setelah dia membayar, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo." Dia menggenggam tanganku, dan membawaku kembali ke mobil.

.

.

Saat dia parkir di luar apartemenku, tepat jam lima sore. Lampu menyala , Eunhyuk ada di rumah. Mengepak, tak diragukan lagi, kecuali jika Donghae masih ada di sini. Dia mematikan mesin, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kau mau masuk?" Aku bertanya. Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin memperpanjang waktu kami bersama.

"Tidak. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," katanya sederhana, menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terduga.

Aku menatap tanganku, saat aku menautkan jari-jariku bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba aku merasa emosional.

Dia akan pergi. Mengulurkan tangannya, dia mengambil salah satu tanganku dan perlahan menarik ke mulutnya, lembut mencium punggung tanganku, seperti kebiasaanya, sikap manis.

"Terima kasih untuk akhir pekan ini, Sungmin. Ini adalah... yang terbaik. Rabu? Aku akan menjemputmu dari tempat kerja, atau dimana?" Katanya lembut.

"Rabu," bisikku.

Dia mencium tanganku lagi dan menempatkan kembali di pangkuanku. Dia keluar, memutar ke sampingku, dan membuka pintu penumpang.

Memasang senyum di wajahku, aku keluar dari mobil dan menegakkan kepala menyusuri jalan setapak, tahu bahwa aku harus menghadapi Eunhyuk, aku jadi merasa benar-benar takut.

Aku berbalik dan menatap dia di tengah jalan.

"Oh ... omong-omong, aku memakai pakaian dalammu." Aku memberinya senyum kecil dan menarik bajuku sampai terlihat celana boxer yang aku pakai sehingga dia bisa melihat.

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga, terkejut. Reaksi yang hebat.

Suasana hatiku segera jadi berubah, dan aku berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

SORRY FOR TYPO(S) *bow*


	11. Chapter 11

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 11

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Eunhyuk ada di ruang tamu sedang mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam kardus.

"Kau sudah kembali. Mana Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kabarmu?" nadanya gelisah, cemas, dan dia melompat kearahku, menyambar bahuku, menganalisa dengan teliti wajahku sebelum aku bahkan berkata 'halo'.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku terus memikirkanmu. Setelah Donghae pulang." Ia menyeringai nakal.

Aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum pada perhatian dan rasa ingin tahunya yang meluap-luap, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa malu. Aku malu. Ini sangat pribadi.

Semuanya. Melihat dan mengetahui apa yang jadi rahasia Kyuhyun. Tapi aku harus memberinya beberapa rincian, karena dia tak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri sampai aku menceritakannya.

"Menyenangkan, Hyuk. Sangat menyenangkan, aku pikir," kataku pelan, sambil tersenyum aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu saat aku menceritakannya.

"Kau pikir?"

"Aku tak punya pengalaman untuk membandingkannya, benar kan?" Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Apakah dia membuatmu klimaks?"

Sialan. Dia begitu terus terang. Mukaku merah padam.

"Ya," gumamku, putus asa.

"Itu bagus."

.

.

Telepon berdering, mengagetkanku dari lamunan.

"Itu pasti Siwon." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu aku harus berbicara dengannya. aku angkat telepon.

"Hai." Sapaku.

_"Sungmin, kau sudah kembali!" _Teriak Siwon lega.

"Jelas." Sindiran keluar dari nada suaraku, dan aku memutar mata di telepon.

Dia diam sejenak.

_"Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Maaf tentang Jumat malam. Aku mabuk ... dan kau ... ya. Sungmin, maafkan aku."_

"Tentu saja, aku memaafkanmu Siwon. Hanya saja jangan melakukannya lagi."

Dia menghela napas berat, sedih. _"Aku tahu, Sungmin. Aku hanya berpikir, jika aku menciummu, mungkin dapat mengubah perasaanmu."_

"Siwon, aku sangat menyayangimu, kau sangat berarti bagiku. Kau seperti saudara laki-lakiku yang tak pernah kupunya. Itu tak akan berubah. Kau tahu itu." Aku benci mengecewakannya, tapi itu kenyataan.

_"Jadi kau dengan dia sekarang?"_ Nada suaranya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Siwon, aku tidak dengan siapa pun."

_"Tapi kau menghabiskan malam bersamanya."_

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

_"Apakah itu karena uang?"_

"Siwon! Beraninya kau!" teriakku, tergoncang oleh kelancangannya.

"Sungmin," ia merengek dan meminta maaf secara bersamaan. Aku tak bisa menghadapi kecemburuannya sekarang. Aku tahu dia sakit hati, tapi aku sudah sangat repot berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

_"Mungkin kita dapat minum kopi atau sesuatu besok. Aku akan meneleponmu,"_ kataku berdamai.

Dia adalah sahabatku, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi saat ini, aku tak perlu merasa bersalah.

_"Baiklah. Kau akan menelepon?"_ Harapan dalam nada suaranya memutar hatiku.

"Ya ... selamat malam, Siwon." Aku menutup telepon, tidak menunggu jawabannya.

.

.

"Sungmin, aku ingin tidur. Aku cukup lelah."

"Aku juga, Hyuk."

Dia memelukku.

Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan lesu masuk ke kamar tidur. Tubuhku lelah dari semua aktivitas kami dari kemarin dan aku dihadapkan dengan pengungkapan dilema yang komplit. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku dan berhati-hati mengambil amplop manila dari tas, membolak balikkan amplop berulang kali di tanganku.

Apa aku benar-benar ingin tahu sejauh mana kebobrokan Kyuhyun? Ini sangat menakutkan.

Aku menarik napas dalam, dan sepertinya hatiku di dalam tenggorokanku, aku merobek membuka amplopnya.

Ada beberapa lembar kertas dalam amplop. Aku ambil keluar, hatiku masih berdebar-debar, dan aku duduk kembali di tempat tidurku dan mulai membaca.

Ini adalah surat perjanjian. Terdapat ketentuan perjanjian yang mengikat antara Dominan dan Submisiv. Ada istilah pokok, peranan, dimulainya perjanjian, kesediaan, layanan tambahan, tugas dominan dan submisif, kegiatan, kata aman, dan kesimpulan.

Terdapat beberapa lampiran di belakangnya. Lampiran satu berisi aturan. Lampiran dua dan tiga berisi batas keras dan batas lunak. Aku tercengang membaca lampiran itu.

_**LAMPIRAN 2**_

_**Batas Keras**_

_**Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api.**_

_**Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan buang air kecil atau buang air besar dan produk-produknya. **_

_**Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, memotong, menindik atau darah. **_

_**Tidak ada tindakan yang berhubungan dengan instrumen medis ginekologi.**_

_**Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan.**_

_**Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit.**_

_**Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan sesak napas.**_

_**Tidak ada kegiatan yang melibatkan kontak langsung dengan arus listrik (baik langsung atau tidak langsung), api atau bara kepada tubuh.**_

_**LAMPIRAN 3**_

_**Batas Lunak**_

_**Untuk dibahas dan disepakati antara kedua belah pihak:**_

_**Manakah dari tindakan seksual berikut ini yang dapat diterima oleh submisif?**_

• _**Masturbasi**_

• _**oral seks**_

• _**Hubungan intim**_

• _**Vaginal fisting**_

• _**Hubungan Anal**_

• _**Anal fisting**_

_**Apakah menelan sperma dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?**_

_**Apakah penggunaan mainan seks diterima oleh Submisiv?**_

• _**Vibrator**_

• _**Dildo**_

• _**Butt Plug**_

• _**Lainnya**_

_**Tindakan Bondage apa yang dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?**_

• _**Tangan di depan**_

• _**Tangan di belakang punggung**_

• _**Pergelangan kaki**_

• _**Lutut**_

• _**Siku**_

• _**Pergelangan Tangan hingga mata kaki**_

• _**Spreader bar**_

• _**Terikat pada mebel**_

• _**Mata ditutup**_

• _**Mulut disumpal**_

• _**Diikat dengan tali**_

• _**Diikat dengan lakban**_

• _**Diikat dengan belenggu kulit**_

• _**Menggantung**_

• _**Mengikat dengan borgol**_

_**Apakah sikap umum submisiv tentang menerima rasa sakit? Dimana 1 adalah sangat suka dan 5 adalah sangat tidak suka: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5**_

_**Berapa banyak rasa sakit yang bisa diterima submisiv? Dimana 1 adalah tidak ada dan 5 adalah berat: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5**_

_**Manakah dari jenis-jenis rasa sakit / hukuman / disiplin dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?**_

• _**Dipukul bokongnya**_

• _**Dipukul dengan tongkat**_

• _**Didera**_

• _**Dicambuk**_

• _**Digigit**_

• _**Penjepit puting**_

• _**penjepit kelamin**_

• _**Es**_

• _**Wax panas**_

• _**Jenis-jenis / metode lainnya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit**_

Sialan. Aku bahkan tak bisa mempertimbangkan daftar makanan, apa lagi yang lain. Aku menelan ludah, mulutku kering, dan membacanya lagi.

Kepalaku berdengung. Bagaimana aku bisa setuju dengan semua ini? Dan ternyata itu untuk keuntunganku, untuk mengeksplorasi sensualitasku, batas-batasku - dengan aman – oh, ya ampun!

Aku merasa sangat marah. Melayani dan mematuhi segalanya. Semuanya! Aku menggeleng tak percaya.

Sebenarnya, tidakkah pada upacara pernikahan menggunakan kata ... patuh? Ini mengejutkanku.

Apakah masih ada pasangan berkata seperti itu?

Hanya tiga bulan, itu mengapa ada banyak sekali wanita? Dia tak mempertahankan hubungannya sampai lama? Atau mereka merasa cukup setelah tiga bulan saja? Setiap akhir pekan? Itu terlalu berlebihan.

Mungkin aku harus memiliki satu akhir pekan dalam sebulan untuk diriku sendiri. Mungkin saat aku menstruasi , kedengarannya ... praktis.

Dia adalah masterku! Diperlakukan menurut yang dia suka! Sialan.

Aku bergidik membayangkan sedang dipecut atau dicambuk. Memukul bokong mungkin tak terlalu buruk, meskipun memalukan. Dan mengikat? Nah dia pernah mengikat kedua tanganku. Itu ... tidak apa-apam itu panas, sangat panas, jadi mungkin juga tak terlalu buruk.

Dia tak akan meminjamkan ke dominan yang lain, tepat sekali dia tak akan melakukannya. Itu benar-benar tak dapat diterima.

Mengapa aku bahkan berpikir sejauh ini?

Aku tidak boleh menatap matanya. Betapa anehnya?

Dan aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Yah, tak mengherankan. Dan aturan-aturan konyol lainnya.

Tidak, aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tangan. Ini buka cara untuk menjalin hubungan. Aku butuh tidur. Aku merasa hancur. Aku sudah terlibat semua kegilaan ini lebih dari dua puluh empat jam terakhir, terus terang, melelahkan. Dan secara mental ... ya ampun, begitu banyak menguras tenaga.

Mungkin besok pagi, dokumen ini mungkin tak terbaca seperti lelucon konyol.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 12

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membangunkanku keesokan harinya. "Sungmin, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi. Kau pasti tidur nyenyak sekali."

Mataku enggan terbuka. Dia bukan hanya sudah bangun, bahkan dia baru saja lari pagi. Aku melirik alarmku. Jam delapan pagi. Sialan, aku tidur selama tepat sembilan jam.

"Ada apa?" Gumamku mengantuk.

"Ada orang di sini mengirim paket untukmu. Kau harus menandatangani itu."

"Apa?"

"Ayo. Kotaknya besar. Sepertinya sangat menarik."

Dia menunggu dengan tak sabar penuh semangat Dan keluar kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mengganti gaun yang tergantung di belakang pintuku. Seorang pemuda berdiri di ruang tamu kami menggenggam sebuah kotak besar.

"Hai," gumamku.

"Aku akan membuat teh untukmu." Eunhyuk bergegas masuk ke dapur.

"Nona Lee?"

Dan aku langsung tahu dari siapa paket ini.

"Ya," jawabku hati-hati.

"Aku punya paket untuk anda di sini, tapi aku harus _setting_ dulu agar dapat menunjukkan cara menggunakannya."

"Benarkah? Sekarang?"

"Hanya mengikuti perintah, Nona." Dia tersenyum menawan tapi hanya bersifat profesional tidak bermaksud menggoda.

"Oke, apa itu?"

"Ini adalah _MacBook Pro_."

"Tentu saja." Aku memutar mata.

"Ini belum tersedia di toko, keluaran terbaru dari _Apple_."

Kenapa itu tak membuatku terkejut? Aku menghela napas berat.

"Akan aku _setting_ di atas meja makan."

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk bergabung dengan Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu?" Katanya ingin tahu, matanya lebar dan cerah. Sepertinya dia tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Laptop dari Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa dia mengirim laptop? Kau tahu kau bisa menggunakan punyaku," ia mengerutkan kening.

Bukan seperti itu yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Oh, itu hanya pinjaman. Dia ingin aku untuk mencobanya." Alasanku terdengar tak meyakinkan.

Tapi Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Oh... Untuk pertama kalinya aku telah membohonginya.

Dia mengulurkan teh padaku.

Laptop Mac tipis dan warna perak dan cukup menarik. Memiliki layar sangat besar.

"Ini OS terbaru dan programnya lengkap, hardisknya 1,5 terabyte sehingga anda bisa menyimpan banyak data, RAMnya 32 giga. Anda berencana menggunakannya untuk apa?

"Eh ... email."

"Email?" dia tersedak, bingung, menaikkan alisnya dengan pandangan sedikit aneh di wajahnya.

"Dan mungkin browsing di internet?" Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

Dia mendesah. "Nah, Laptop ini sudah ada wireless-nya, dan aku sudah setting dengan akun anda. Laptop ini siap dipakai di mana saja di planet ini." Sepertinya dia sangat menginginkan laptop ini.

"Akun ku?"

"Alamat email baru anda."

Aku punya alamat email?

Dia menunjuk sebuah ikon di layar dan terus berbicara padaku tapi terdengar seperti suara berisik.

Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dia katakan, dan jujur, aku tak tertarik. Katakan saja bagaimana cara menyalakan dan mematikan, aku akan mencari tahu sisanya. Lagi pula, aku sudah pernah menggunakan punya Eunhyuk selama empat tahun.

Eunhyuk bersiul, kagum saat dia melihatnya.

"Ini adalah generasi teknologi terbaru." Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku. "Kebanyakan wanita mendapatkan bunga atau mungkin perhiasan," katanya penuh arti, berusaha menahan senyum.

Aku cemberut padanya tapi tak bisa menahan wajahku tetap biasa. Kita berdua langsung meledak tertawa bersamaan, dan pemuda itu melongo pada kami, bingung. Setelah selesai setting dia memintaku menandatangani catatan pengiriman.

Saat Eunhyuk mengantar dia keluar, aku duduk memegang cangkir tehku, membuka program email, dan duduk di sana menunggu email dari Kyuhyun.

Hatiku langsung melompat ke dalam mulutku. Aku dapat satu email dari Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan gugup, aku membukanya.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Dear, Nona Lee**_

_**Aku percaya kau tidur nyenyak. Aku berharap kau bisa menggunakan laptop ini dengan baik, seperti yang kita bicarakan.**_

_**Aku menunggu hari rabu untuk makan malam.**_

_**Senang menjawab setiap pertanyaan sebelumnya, boleh melalui email jika kau ingin.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Aku langsung membalas.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku tidur sangat sangat nyenyak, terima kasih, untuk beberapa pikiran yang ganjil, Sir.**_

_**Aku mengerti bahwa komputer ini adalah pinjaman, jadi bukan milikku.**_

Hampir seketika itu juga ada balasan.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Komputer dipinjamkan. Tanpa batas, Nona Lee.**_

_**Aku perhatikan dari nadamu sepertinya kau sudah membaca dokumen yang kuberikan padamu.**_

_**Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan sejauh ini?**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Aku tersenyum.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku punya banyak pertanyaan, tetapi tak pantas lewat email, dan sebagian dari kita harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah.**_

_**Aku tak ingin atau perlu komputer tanpa batas.**_

_**Sampai ketemu lagi, selamat siang. Sir.**_

Dia langsung menjawab lagi, dan membuatku tambah tersenyum.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Sampai ketemu, sayang.**_

_**PS: Aku bekerja untuk mencari nafkah juga.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Aku mematikan laptop, tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan pesona Kyuhyun? Aku bisa terlambat kerja. Yah, ini adalah minggu terakhirku, Shim _ahjumma _dan Shim _ahjussi_ mungkin akan membuat kelonggaran. Aku segera ke kamar mandi, tak mampu menggelengkan kepala - senyumku menggelikan. Dia mengirim email padaku.

Aku seperti anak kecil yang gamang. Dan semua kecemasan mengenai perjanjian memudar. Saat aku mencuci rambut, aku mencoba dan berpikir apa aku mungkin bisa bertanya melalui email. Tentu saja lebih baik berbicara langsung padanya. Misalkan seseorang bisa menyusup ke akun-nya? Mukaku langsung memerah saat terlintas di pikiranku.

Terburu-buru aku berpakaian cepat, berteriak selamat tinggal pada Eunhyuk, dan aku berangkat kerja pada minggu terakhirku di toko Shim.

Siwon menelpon pada jam sebelas.

_"Hei, apakah kita jadi minum kopi?"_ Suaranya seperti Siwon yang dulu

"Tentu. Aku di tempat kau ke sini pada jam dua belas?"

_"Sampai ketemu nanti." _Dia menutup telepon, dan aku kembali menambah persediaan kuas cat dan berpikir tentang Cho Kyuhyun dan perjanjiannya.

Siwon tepat waktu. Dia datang berlari masuk ke toko.

"Sungmin," ia tersenyum lebar mempesona dan aku tak bisa marah lagi dengannya.

"Hai Siwon." Aku memeluk dirinya. "Aku sudah kelaparan. Aku hanya akan memberitahu pada Shim _ahjumma_ kalau aku akan makan siang."

Saat kami berjalan-jalan ke toko kopi lokal, aku menyelipkan tanganku ke Siwon. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada – sikap normalnya. Seseorang yang aku tahu dan pahami.

"Hei Sungmin," bisiknya. "Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"

"Siwon, kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa lama marah padamu."

Dia tersenyum.

.

.

Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang. Daya tarik email dari Kyuhyun, dan mungkin aku bisa mulai proyek penelitianku. Eunhyuk tidak dirumah, jadi aku menyalakan laptop baru dan membuka emailku.

Benar saja, ada email dari Kyuhyun di inbox. Aku hampir terpental dari kursiku karena gembira.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Dear, Nona Lee**_

_**Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di tempat kerja.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Aku membalasnya.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sir ... Aku merasa sangat baik di tempat kerjaku.**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Nona Lee**_

_**Senang kau baik-baik saja.**_

_**Saat kau mengirim email, kau pasti sedang tidak melakukan penelitian.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Tuan Cho, berhenti mengirim email padaku, agar aku dapat memulai tugasku.**_

_**Aku ingin dapat nilai A untuk yang lainnya.**_

_**.**_

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada : Lee sungmin**_

_**Nona Lee**_

_**Berhenti mengirim email untukku dan kerjakan tugasmu!**_

_**Aku suka memberikan nilai A lagi.**_

_**Nilai A yang pertama sangat layak didapatkan ;)**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Cho Kyuhyun barusan mengirimku tanda tersenyum berkedip... Aku pun membuka Google.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dapatkah kau memberi saran untuk alamat yang bisa kupakai dalam penelitian ini?**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Nona Lee.**_

_**Selalu mulai dengan Wikipedia.**_

_**Tidak ada email berikutnya kecuali jika kau memiliki pertanyaan. Paham?**_

_**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Ya ... Sir. Kau sangat bossy.**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Sungmin, Kau belum tahu saja.**_

_**Yah, mungkin kau punya bayangan sekarang.**_

_**Kerjakan!**_

_**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Aku ketik _**Submissive**_ di Wikipedia.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku merasa sedikit mual dan di dalam diriku terus terang terkejut. Didalam kepalaku bertanya _apa aku benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?_

Astaga! Apakah ini maksud dia membangun _Red Room of Pain_? Sialan ... Bisakah aku melakukan ini? Aku butuh ruang. Aku harus berpikir.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku sangat antusias ingin berlari. Aku menemukan sepatu ketsku yang menjijikan dan belum pernah dipakai, celana training dan t-shirt.

Aku menguncir rambutku, mukaku memerah saat ingatan itu membawaku kembali, dan aku menyalakan _iPodku_. Aku tak bisa duduk di depan kehebatan teknologi itu dan melihat atau membaca materi yang meresahkan.

Aku harus mengeluarkan beberapa kelebihan energi ini, yang melemahkan gairahku. Sejujurnya, aku punya pikiran untuk menemuinya di hotel _Oakwood Premier_ dan hanya meminta seks dari seorang yang gila kontrol. Tapi itu lima mil, dan aku rasa aku tak akan bisa berlari satu mil, apalagi lima mil, dan tentu saja, dia mungkin menolakku dan itu akan sangat memalukan untukku.

Eunhyuk berjalan dari mobilnya saat aku melangkah ke luar pintu. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan belanjaannya saat dia melihatku.

Aku mulai berlari pada saat senja, matahari sudah condong ke barat dan langit berwarna biru laut. Aku berlari melewati taman. Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku menginginkan dia, tapi mengikuti syarat-syaratnya? Aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku harus menegosiasikan apa yang aku inginkan. Membahas perjanjian yang konyol baris demi baris dan mengatakan apa yang dapat diterima dan apa yang tidak.

Penelitianku telah mengatakan padaku bahwa hukuman itu tak dapat diterapkan. Dia harus tahu itu. Aku tahu bahwa itu akan menjadikan tolok ukur dari hubungan. Ini menggambarkan apa yang dapat aku harapkan dari dia dan apa dia mengharapkan dariku—penyerahan total diriku. Apakah aku siap untuk memberikan itu? Apakah aku bahkan punya kemampuan untuk menjalaninya?

Aku terganggu oleh satu pertanyaan, _mengapa dia seperti ini? Apakah karena dia dirayu pada usia semuda itu?_ Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Dia masih seperti sebuah misteri.

Aku berhenti di samping sebuah pohon cemara besar dan meletakkan tanganku di lutut, terengah-engah, menghisap udara yang sangat berharga ke paru-paruku.

Oh, ini terasa lebih baik, pertukaran udara di paru-paruku. Aku bisa merasakan tekadku yang keras. Ya. Aku bisa mengatakan padanya apa yang baik dan apa yang tidak. Aku perlu mengirim email padanya seperti yang ada dalam pikiranku, dan kemudian kita bisa mendiskusikan ini pada hari Rabu. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian joging kembali ke apartemen.

Eunhyuk habis belanja, seperti yang dia inginkan, pakaian untuk liburan ke Jeju.

Terutama bikini dan kain sarung yang sepadan. Dia akan terlihat luar biasa memakai pakaian itu, toh dia masih bisa membuat aku duduk dan berkomentar sementara dia mencoba satu persatu.

Aku mengangkat bahu minta maaf, berpakaian penuh keringat, t-shirt yang sudah tua, celana training, dan sepatu kets masuk ke kamarku dengan alasan mau meneruskan pengepakan lagi. Bisakah aku merasa tak lebih canggung lagi? Aku menyalakan laptop yang canggih di atas meja dan mengirim email untuk Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Oke, aku sudah cukup melihat.**_

_**Senang sekali karena telah mengetahui bagaimana dirimu.**_

_**.**_

Aku tekan kirim, memeluk diriku sendiri, menertawakan lelucon kecilku sendiri. Apakah dia akan menganggap sebagai lelucon? Oh sial! Mungkin tidak. Cho Kyuhyun tidak terkenal dengan selera humornya. Tapi aku tahu itu ada, aku sudah mengalaminya. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu jauh. Aku menunggu jawabannya.

Aku menunggu ... dan menunggu. Aku melirik jam alarmku. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu.

Untuk mengalihkan diri dari kecemasan yang berkembang di perutku, aku mulai melakukan apa yang kukatakan pada Eunhyuk, mengemasi kamarku.

Aku mulai dengan menjejalkan buku-bukuku ke dalam peti.

Jam sembilan, aku tak mendengar apa-apa. Mungkin dia sedang keluar. Aku cemberut kesal karena itu kupasang headset _iPod_ ditelingaku dan duduk di meja kecilku untuk membaca kembali kontrak dan aku membuat komentar.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku melihat ke atas, mungkin aku menangkap gerakan kecil dari sudut mataku, aku tak tahu, tetapi ketika aku menatap keatas, dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidurku, menontonku dengan penuh perhatian.

Dia mengenakan celana flanel abu-abu dan kemeja linen putih, memutar-mutar pelan kunci mobil. Aku menarik headset ditelingaku keluar dan membeku. Sial!

"Selamat malam, Sungmin." Nada suaranya dingin, ekspresinya benar-benar dijaga dan tak terbaca.

Nada bicaranya membuat tenggorokanku kering. Mengapa Eunhyuk membiarkan dia di sini tanpa peringatan?

Samar-samar, aku menyadari bahwa aku masih berkeringat, belum mandi, menjijikkan, dan dia tampak tampan sekali, celananya tergantung di pinggul, dan terlebih lagi, dia ada di sini di kamar tidurku.

"Aku merasa bahwa emailmu perlu balasan secara pribadi," ia menjelaskan datar.

Aku membuka mulut dan kemudian menutupnya kembali, dua kali. Lelucon ini berbalik padaku. Belum pernah ada di alam semesta ini atau tempat lainnya aku mengira dia akan meninggalkan semua yang dilakukannya dan muncul di sini.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanyanya, matanya sekarang menari dengan lucu.

Aku mengangguk. Kekuatan berbicaranya masih sulit dipahami. Cho Kyuhyun tengah duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu kamar tidurmu akan terlihat seperti apa," katanya.

Aku melirik sekitarku, berencana mencari jalan keluar, tak ada - hanya ada pintu atau jendela.

Kamarku fungsional tapi nyaman. Semua berwarna merah muda dan krem.

"Disini sangat tenang dan damai," bisiknya.

_Tidak sekarang ini ... tidak jika denganmu di sini._

Akhirnya, pusat otakku mengingatkan tujuannya. Aku menarik napas. "Bagaimana ...?"

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Aku masih di _Oakwood Premier_."

Aku tahu itu.

"Apa kau mau minum?" Kesopanan menang diatas segala hal lain yang ingin aku katakan.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sungmin." Dia tersenyum mempesona, senyum dengan bibirnya melengkung, kepalanya miring sedikit ke satu sisi. "Jadi, senang karena sudah tahu aku?"

_Sialan, apa dia tersinggung?_ Aku menatap jari-jariku.

Bagaimana aku bisa menggali diriku sendiri keluar dari ini? Jika aku mengatakan padanya itu hanya sebuah lelucon, aku tak berpikir dia akan terkesan.

"Kupikir kau akan membalas melalui email." Suaraku lirih, menyedihkan.

"Apa kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan sengaja?" Tanyanya muram.

Aku berkedip ke arahnya, terengah-engah, membebaskan bibir.

"Aku tak menyadari aku menggigit bibirku," bisikku pelan.

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku dapat merasakan tarikan itu, bahwa seperti ada tarikan listrik yang nikmat diantara kami, mengisi ruang diantara kita dengan listrik statis. Dia duduk sangat dekat denganku, matanya hitam gelap membara, siku bertumpu di lutut, kakinya terpisah. Condong ke depan, perlahan dia melepas salah satu kepangku, jari-jarinya membebaskan rambutku.

Napasku tersengal-sengal, dan aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku menonton seperti terhipnotis saat tangannya melepas kepang keduaku, dan menarik ikat rambut, ia mengendurkan kepang dengan jari-jarinya yang terlatih.

"Jadi kau memutuskan berolah raga," dia bernafas, suaranya lembut dan merdu. Jari-jarinya dengan lembut menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Mengapa, Sungmin?" Jarinya menelusuri sekitar telingaku, dan sangat lembut, dia merenggut daun telingaku, berirama. Ini sangat intim.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir," bisikku.

"Memikirkan apa, Sungmin?"

"Kau."

"Dan kau memutuskan bahwa senang sudah mengenalku?"

Oh sial. Mukaku memerah.

"Yah, aku pikir aku harus datang dan mengingatkanmu betapa menyenangkan sudah mengenalku."

Sialan. Aku menatap dia membuka mulutnya, dan jari-jarinya bergerak dari telinga ke daguku.

"Apa pendapatmu untuk itu, Nona Lee?"

Mata hitamnya membara padaku, tatapannya sangat dalam menantang. Bibirnya berpisah – dia menunggu, berputar untuk menyerang.

Hasrat sangat membakar di dalam perutku.

Aku mengambil tindakan pencegahan dan aku menubrukkan diriku ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana ia bergerak, aku tak tahu bagaimana, dan dalam sekejap aku di tempat tidur terjepit di bawahnya, tanganku terentang dan ditahan di atas kepalaku, tangannya yang bebas menggenggam mukaku dan mulutnya menemukan mulutku.

Lidahnya didalam mulutku, memiliki dan merasukiku, dan aku bersenang-senang dalam kekuatan yang dipakainya. Aku merasa dia menekan sepanjang tubuhku. Dia menginginkan aku, dan ini aneh, bagian dalam tubuhku merasa nikmat

Hanya aku. Pria tampan ini menginginkanku.

Dia berhenti menciumku, dan aku membuka mata, aku menemukan dia sedang menatapku.

"Percaya padaku?" Ia mengambil napas.

Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak, jantungku melonjak di tulang rusukku, darahku bergemuruh di seluruh tubuhku. Dia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan dasi sutra abu-abu peraknya... itu dasi sutra abu-abu perak yang meninggalkan bekas pada pergelangan tanganku. Dia bergerak begitu cepat, duduk mengangkang saat dia mengikatkan pergelangan tanganku bersama-sama, tapi kali ini, ia mengikat ujung dasi ke salah satu jari-jari kepala ranjang besi putihku. Dia menarik dan memeriksa ikatanku apakah itu kuat. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.

Aku terikat di tempat tidurku, dan aku begitu bergairah.

Dia turun dari tubuhku dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menatap ke arahku, matanya gelap tampak menginginkanku. Wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang penuh kemenangan, bercampur lega.

"Begitu lebih baik," bisiknya tersenyum nakal dan aku tahu itu. Dia membungkuk dan mulai melepas satu sepatu ketsku. Oh tidak ... tidak ... kakiku.

Tidak, aku baru saja berlari.

"Tidak," aku protes, mencoba untuk menendang dia.

Dia berhenti. "Jika kau berontak, aku akan mengikat kakimu juga. Jika kau membuat suara, Sungmin, aku akan membungkammu. Diamlah. Eunhyuk mungkin di luar sedang mendengarkan sekarang."

Membungkamku! Eunhyuk! Aku segera menutup mulut.

Dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku satu persatu dan perlahan-lahan melepas celana trainingku.

Oh - celana dalam apa yang kupakai? Dia mengangkatku dan menarik selimut dan selimutku keluar dari bawahku dan merebahkan aku lagi, kali ini diatas sprei.

"Nah." Dia menjilati bibir bawahnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau menggigit bibir itu, Sungmin. Kau tahu efeknya terhadapku." Dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di atas mulutku, sebuah peringatan.

Oh. Aku nyaris tak bisa menahan diri, berbaring tak berdaya, mengamatinya bergerak dengan anggun di sekitar kamarku.

Perlahan, dengan santai, dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, Membuka celananya, dan mengangkat bajunya ke atas kepalanya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah melihat terlalu banyak," dia tertawa geli dengan licik. Dia duduk mengangkangiku lagi, menarik t-shirtku, dan aku pikir dia akan melepasnya, tapi dia gulungkan ke leherku dan kemudian menarik itu di atas kepalaku sehingga dia bisa melihat mulut dan hidungku, tapi menutupi mataku. Dan karena itu dilipat, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Mmm," dia mengambil nafas sambil memuji. "Ini makin lama makin baik. Aku akan mengambil minum."

Condong ke bawah, dia menciumku, bibirnya lembut menyentuhku, dan badannya bergeser dari tempat tidur. Aku mendengar derit pelan pintu kamar tidur.

Ambil minum. Dimana?

Aku bisa menangkap suara obrolan pelan, dan aku tahu dia berbicara dengan Eunhyuk.

Aku mendengar suara botol dibuka. Apa itu? Dia kembali, pintu berderit sekali lagi, terdengar pelan suara kakinya berjalan di lantai kamar tidur, dan suara es batu berdenting di gelas seperti berputar didalamnya.

Minuman apa? Dia menutup pintu dan melepas celananya. Sepertinya celananya turun ke lantai, dan aku tahu dia telanjang. Dia duduk mengangkangiku lagi.

"Apakah kau haus, Sungmin?" Tanyanya, suaranya menggoda

"Ya," aku bernapas, karena mulutku tiba-tiba kering.

Aku mendengar denting es batu di gelas, dan ia menempatkan ke bawah lagi dan membungkuk dan menciumku, sepertinya dia menuangkan cairan segar dan lezat ke dalam mulutku. Ini anggur putih. Ini tak terduga sangat panas, meskipun anggurnya dingin, dan bibir Kyuhyun juga terasa dingin.

"Lagi?" Bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk. Rasanya jadi lebih indah karena berasal dari dalam mulutnya. Dia membungkuk, dan aku minum seteguk lagi dari bibirnya ... oh.

"Tidak boleh terlalu banyak, kita tahu kemampuanmu terhadap alkohol sangat terbatas, Sungmin."

Aku tak bisa membantahnya. Aku menyeringai, dan dia membungkuk memberikan seteguk lagi. Dia bergeser berbaring di atasku, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menempel di antara pahaku. Oh, aku ingin dia didalam diriku.

"Apa ini enak?" Tanya dia, tapi aku mendengar suaranya berat.

Aku menegang. Dia minum lagi dan membungkuk, menciumku, memasukkan pecahan es kecil kedalam mulutku dengan sedikit anggur. Perlahan-lahan dan santai dia memberi ciuman dengan bibirnya yang dingin menyusuri dari pangkal tenggorokan, antara buah dadaku, turun kebagian tengah tubuhku, dan ke perut. Dia mengeluarkan es dari mulutnya menggenang dingin di tengah pusarku, anggur dingin. Terasa membakar langsung ke bawah bagian terdalam perutku. Wow.

"Sekarang kau harus tetap diam," bisiknya. "Jika kau bergerak, Sungmin, kau akan mendapati anggur di seluruh tempat tidur."

Pinggulku mengejang secara otomatis.

"Oh tidak. Jika kau menumpahkan anggur, aku akan menghukummu, Nona Lee."

Aku merintih dan putus asa melawan dorongan untuk memiringkan pinggul, menarik menahan diriku.

Oh tidak ... tolonglah.

Dengan satu jari, dia menarik ke bawah cup bra-ku bergantian, payudaraku terdorong keatas, dan terbuka. Condong ke bawah, dia mencium dan menarik setiap putingku bergantian dengan bibirnya yang dingin. Aku berusaha menahan tubuhku untuk bereaksi dengan melengkungkan tubuhku.

"Seberapa nikmatnya ini?" Dia mengambil nafas sambil meniup salah satu putingku.

Aku mendengar lagi suara denting es, dan kemudian aku bisa merasakan es itu berada di sekeliling puting sebelah kananku saat dia menarik yang sebelah kiri dengan bibirnya. Aku mengerang, berjuanguntuk tidak bergerak. Ini siksaan yang manis tapi menyiksa.

"Jika kau menumpahkan anggur, aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar."

"Oh ... kumohon ... Kyuhyun ... Sir ... tolonglah." Dia membuatku gila. Aku mendengarnya tersenyum.

Es di pusarku mencair. Aku benar-benar panas, panas dan dingin dan ingin. Menginginkan dia, dalam diriku. Sekarang.

Jari-jarinya yang dingin melintasi perutku. Kulitku terasa sangat sensitif, pinggulku mengejang secara otomatis, dan sekarang cairannya menjadi hangat dari pusarku merembes di atas perutku.

Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat, menjilati dengan lidahnya, mencium, menggigitku pelan, mengisap.

"Oh, Sungmin, kau bergerak. Apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

Aku terengah-engah dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi pada suaranya dan sentuhannya.

Selain itu tak ada yang nyata. Tak ada lagi yang penting, tak ada lagi yang tertangkap di radarku.

Jari-jarinya masuk ke celanaku.

"Oh, Sayang," bisiknya dan ia mendorong dua jarinya masuk dalam diriku.

Aku terkesiap.

"Siap untukku begitu cepat," katanya. Jari-jarinya bergerak perlahan-lahan menggoda, masuk, keluar, dan aku menekan kearahnya, memiringkan pinggulku keatas.

"Kau gadis yang serakah," tegur dia perlahan, dan ibu jarinya berputar-putar pada bagian yang paling sensitif dariku dan kemudian menekan ke bawah.

Aku merintih keras saat tubuhku melonjak dibalik jari-jarinya yang terlatih. Tangannya keatas dan mendorong t-shirt di atas kepalaku sehingga aku bisa melihat dia saat aku berkedip dalam cahaya lembut lampu sampingku. Aku rindu untuk menyentuhnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," aku menarik napas.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, jari-jarinya masih bergerak berirama dalam diriku, ibu jarinya berputar-putar dan menekan. Tangan satunya menyibak rambutku kesamping kepala dan memegang kepalaku di tempat.

Lidahnya mengikuti gerakan jarinya, memilikiku.

Kakiku mulai kaku saat aku mendorong mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Gerakan tangannya lembut, membuatku dibawa kembali dari tepi jurang. Dia melakukan ini lagi dan lagi. Membuatku jadi frustrasi ... _Oh tolong Kyuhyun_, aku berteriak di kepalaku.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu, begitu dekat dan begitu jauh. Apa ini menyenangkan?" hembusan nafasnya terasa telingaku.

Aku merengek, lelah, menarik melawan ikatanku.

Aku tak berdaya, tenggelam dalam siksaan erotis.

"Tolonglah," aku memohon, dan akhirnya ia merasa kasihan padaku.

"Bagaimana aku harus bercinta denganmu, Sungmin?"

Oh ... tubuhku mulai bergetar. Dia diam lagi.

"Tolonglah."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sungmin?"

"Kau ... sekarang," teriakku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bercinta denganmu dengan cara ini, atau cara ini, atau cara ini? Pilihanannya tak terbatas," dia bernafas diatas bibirku. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan menggapai ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil bungkus foil. Dia berlutut di antara kakiku, dan sangat perlahan dia menarik lepas celana dalamku, menatap ke arahku, matanya berkilauan. Dia memakai kondom.

Aku menonton terpukau, terpesona.

"Seberapa menyenangkan ini?" Katanya sambil membelai kejantanannya sendiri.

"Maksudku itu hanya sebuah lelucon," aku merintih.

_Aku mohon bercintalah denganku Kyuhyun_.

Dia mengangkat alis saat tangannya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah pada organ tubuhnya yang mengesankan.

"Sebuah lelucon?" suaranya lembut tapi mengancam.

"Ya. Tolong, Kyuhyun," aku memohon padanya.

"Apa kau tertawa sekarang?"

"Tidak," Aku merengek.

Dia menatap ke arahku sebentar, mengukur kebutuhanku, kemudian dia menarikku tiba-tiba dan membalikkan tubuhku. Ini membuatku terkejut, dan karena tanganku diikat, aku harus menyangga diri pada sikuku.

Dia mendorong kedua lututku diatas tempat tidur sehingga bokongku menghadap keatas dan dia menepuknya dengan keras.

Sebelum aku bisa bereaksi, dia masuk kedalam diriku. Aku menjerit - dari tamparan dan dari serangan mendadak darinya, dan aku langsung keluar lagi dan lagi, berantakan di bawah tubuhnya saat ia terus mendorong dengan nikmat ke dalam diriku.

Dia tak berhenti. Aku kehabisan tenaga. Aku tak bisa menerima lagi ... dan dia mendorong dan terus dan terus ... diriku terbangun lagi ... pasti tidak ... jangan ...

"Ayo, Sungmin, sekali lagi," ia menggeram dengan gigi terkatup, dan luar biasanya, tubuhku merespon, kejang-kejang di bawahnya saat aku keluar lagi, memanggil-manggil namanya.

Aku berkeping-keping lagi menjadi potongan kecil, dan Kyuhyun berhenti, akhirnya melepaskan, diam-diam menemukan pembebasannya.

Dia ambruk di atasku, terengah-engah.

"Sungguh sangat menyenangkan?" Tanya dia dengan giginya terkatup.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo semuanya ^^

Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan FSOC ini dia lanjutannya .. maaf jika menunggu lama ^^

Doakan semoga uts aku lancar ya.. dan updatenya juga lancar . Amin :*

Bye bye *hug* mumumu :* *kiss*


	13. Chapter 13

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 13

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku berbaring terengah-engah dan kelelahan di tempat tidur, mataku tertutup saat dia perlahan-lahan menarik keluar kejantanannya dariku. Dia segera bangkit dan memakai baju.

Saat dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, dia naik ke ranjang dan dengan lembut melepas dasi dan menarik t-shirtku hingga lepas. Aku melenturkan jari-jariku dan menggosok pergelangan tanganku sambil tersenyum melihat pola dasi yang membekas di pergelangan tanganku. Aku menarik kembali bra-ku lalu dia menarik selimut dan menyelimutiku.

Aku menatap ke arahnya benar-benar bingung, dan dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan," bisikku, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau menyebut kata itu lagi." Dia berbaring di sampingku, berpakaian lengkap, kepalanya bersandar pada siku, dan aku hanya memakai bra.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka disentuh?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya bilang tidak suka." Dia meraih dan memberikan ciuman lembut di dahiku. "Jadi, emailmu itu hanya lelucon."

Aku tersenyum meminta maaf padanya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Oh begitu. Jadi kau masih mempertimbangkan penawaranku?"

"Proposal tidak senonohmu ... ya aku akan mempertimbangkan itu. Tapi aku memiliki beberapa masalah."

Dia menyeringai ke arahku seakan lega. "Aku akan kecewa jika tidak ada."

"Aku akan mengirimkannya melalui e-mail, tapi kau menginterupsiku."

"Aku pikir kau akan mengatakan tidak, karena tidak ada pembahasan sama sekali." suaranya turun.

"Aku belum tahu. Aku belum memutuskan. Apakah kau akan mengikat leherku?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sudah melakukan penelitianmu. Aku tidak tahu, Sungmin. Aku tak pernah mengikat leher seseorang."

Oh ... haruskah aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya ini?

Aku hanya tahu sedikit sekali tentang adegan ... aku tak tahu.

"Apakah lehermu pernah diikat?" Bisikku.

"Ya."

"Oleh Nyonya Park?"

"Nyonya Park!" Dia tertawa keras, bebas, dan dia terlihat begitu muda dan riang, kepalanya menengadah, gelak tawanya menular. "Aku akan bercerita padanya apa yang kau katakan, dia akan menyukainya."

"Kau masih sering bicara dengannya?" Aku tak bisa menyimpan nada suaraku yang terkejut.

"Ya." Dia serius sekarang.

Oh ... dan sebagian dari diriku tiba-tiba cemburu. Aku terganggu dengan kedalaman perasaanku.

"Oh, begitu." Suaraku keras. "Jadi kau memiliki seseorang untuk bisa mendiskusikan alternatif gaya hidupmu, tapi aku tak diijinkan."

Dia mengernyit.

"Aku rasa aku tak pernah memikirkannya seperti itu. Dia adalah teman baik sekarang. Jika kau mau, aku bisa memperkenalkanmu ke salah satu mantan sub-ku, kau bisa ngobrol dengannya."

Apa? Apa dia sengaja mencoba membuatku marah?

"Apa ini salah satu leluconmu?"

"Tidak, Sungmin." Dia bingung saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak, aku akan melakukan hal itu sendiri, terima kasih banyak," Aku membentaknya, menarik selimut sampai ke daguku.

Dia menatapku, seperti terkejut.

"Sungmin, aku ..." Aku pikir dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk pertama kalinya, "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak tersinggung. Aku ketakutan."

"Ketakutan?"

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan salah satu mantan pacarmu ... budak ... sub ... atau apa pun kau memanggil mereka."

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau cemburu?"

Mukaku memerah. "Apakah kau akan menginap?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku punya acara pertemuan sarapan besok pagi di hotel. Selain itu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku tidak tidur dengan pacar, budak, sub, atau siapa pun. Jumat dan Sabtu malam adalah pengecualian. Itu tak akan terjadi lagi." Aku bisa mendengar tekad di balik suara seraknya yang lembut.

Aku mengerutkan bibir padanya. "Aku lelah sekarang."

"Apakah kau mengusirku keluar?" Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, geli dan sedikit kecewa.

"Ya."

"Nah itu untuk pertama kali yang lain." Dia menatapku curiga. "Jadi tak ada yang ingin kau diskusikan sekarang? Tentang perjanjian itu."

"Tidak!" jawabku kesal.

"Ya Tuhan, aku akan suka memberimu tempat sembunyi yang bagus. Kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik, begitu juga aku."

"Kau tak bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu ... aku belum menandatangani apa pun."

"Seorang pria bisa bermimpi, Sungmin." Dia membungkuk dan memegang daguku. "Rabu?" Bisiknya, dan dia menciumku ringan di bibirku.

"Rabu," aku setuju. "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar. Jika kau memberiku satu menit." Aku bangun dan mengambil t-shirt, mendorong dia yang menutupi jalanku. Geli dan enggan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tolong ambilkan celana trainingku."

Dia mengambil dari lantai dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ya, nona." Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya tapi tak berhasil.

Aku menyempitkan mataku padanya saat aku menyelipkan celanaku keatas. Rambutku sangat mengerikan dan aku tahu aku harus menghadapi interogasi Eunhyuk setelah dia pergi.

Mengambil pita rambut, aku berjalan ke pintu kamar tidurku, membukanya sedikit memeriksa apakah Eunhyuk ada di sana.

Dia tak ada di ruang tamu. Aku dapat mendengar dia sedang menelepon di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengikutiku keluar. Saat berjalan dari kamar tidur ke pintu depan, pikiran dan perasaanku berubah surut. Aku tak lagi marah padanya, aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat pemalu. Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap dia menginginkan hubungan normal yang tak perlu sebuah perjanjian.

Aku membukakan pintu dan menunduk menatap tanganku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berhubungan intim di rumahku, dan setelah selesai aku pikir itu cukup bagus. Tapi sekarang aku merasa seperti wadah, sebuah wadah kosong yang diisi sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di ambang pintu dan meremas daguku, memaksa mataku untuk menatapnya. Alisnya berkerut sedikit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya dia lembut, ibu jarinya membelai ringan bibir bawahku.

"Ya." Aku berusaha menjawab jujur tapi aku tak yakin. Aku tahu bahwa jika aku melakukan hal ini dengan dia, aku akan terluka. Dia tak sanggup, untuk tertarik, atau bersedia untuk memberikankan aku lebih ... dan aku ingin lebih. Lebih banyak lagi. Aku merasakan gelombang kecemburuanku hanya beberapa menit lalu memberitahuku bahwa aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih dalam padanya.

"Rabu," dia menegaskan, dan ia mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium lembut. Ada suatu perubahan saat dia menciumku, bibirnya menjadi lebih mendesak bibirku, tangannya bergerak naik dari daguku dan dia memegang sisi kepalaku, tangannya yang lain di sisi lain. Napasnya menjadi cepat. Ia memperdalam ciuman sambil bersandar ke dalam diriku.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya. Aku ingin meremas rambutnya, tapi akumenahannya, karena tahu bahwa dia tak akan menyukainya. Dahinya bersandar dibibirku, mata tertutup, suaranya tegang.

"Sungmin," bisiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," bisikku kembali.

Sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia mencium keningku kemudian pergi. Dia menyusuri jalan menuju mobilnya, dia berjalan sambil mengacak- acak rambutnya. Dia mendongak saat membuka pintu mobilnya, dan dia tersenyum mempesona.

Aku membalas dengan senyum lemah, benar-benar terpesona padanya. Aku menutup pintu depan saat dia naik ke dalam mobil sporty-nya.

Aku jadi ingin menangis, sebuah nada melankolis sedih dan kesepian yang menggenggam bulat hatiku.

Bergegas kembali ke kamarku, aku menutup pintu dan bersandar mencoba untuk menguraikan perasaanku. Aku tak bisa. Merosot ke lantai, aku meletakkan kepala di tanganku saat air mataku mulai mengalir.

Eunhyuk mengetuk lembut.

"Min?" Bisiknya. Aku membuka pintu. Dia mengamatiku sebentar dan segera memelukku.

"Ada yang salah? Apa yang dilakukan bajingan tampan yang menyeramkan itu?"

"Oh Eunhyuk, bukannya aku tak menginginkan dia."

Dia menarikku ke tempat tidurku dan kami duduk.

"Rambutmu mengerikan sehabis seks."

Meskipun hatiku sedih, aku tertawa. "Itu seks yang menyenangkan, tak mengerikan sama sekali."

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih baik. Tapi kenapa kau menangis? Kau tak pernah menangis." Dia mengambil sisirku dari meja samping, dan duduk di belakangku, sangat perlahan mulai menyisir rambutku.

"Aku hanya berpikir hubungan kami tak akan berlanjut." Aku menatap jari-jariku.

"Kupikir kau bilang akan bertemu dengannya pada hari Rabu?"

"Yah, itulah rencana awal kami."

"Jadi, kenapa dia muncul di sini hari ini?"

"Aku mengirim dia email."

"Meminta dia untuk mampir?"

"Bukan, aku bilang tak ingin melihat dia lagi."

"Dan dia muncul? Min, itu jenius."

"Sebenarnya itu hanya lelucon."

"Oh. Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung."

Dengan sabar, aku menjelaskan sekilas dari emailku tapi tidak mendetail.

"Jadi kau pikir dia akan membalas melalui email."

"Ya."

"Tapi dia malah muncul di sini."

"Ya."

"Aku bisa katakan dia benar-benar terpesona padamu."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Kyuhyun, terpesona padaku? Tak mungkin. Dia hanya mencari mainan baru yang cocok sehingga dia bisa tiduri dan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Hatiku mengencang sangat menyakitkan.

Ini adalah kenyataan.

"Dia datang ke sini untuk meniduriku, itu saja."

"Menidurimu sampai kau menyerah?" Dia menggeleng tak setuju. Aku berkedip cepat padanya, dan perasaanku malu menyebar ke seluruh wajahku

"Min, aku tak mengerti, kau membiarkan saja dia bercinta denganmu?"

"Bukan Hyuk, kami tidak bercinta, kami hanya melakukan seks."

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dia. Dia memiliki masalah komitmen."

Aku mengangguk, seakan setuju.

"Oh ya. Ayahmu menelepon saat kau sedang ... emm..sibuk. Rupanya ayah tirimu mengalami sedikit cedera, jadi ibumu dan dia tak bisa datang pada acara wisuda. Tapi ayahmu akan berada di sini hari Kamis. Dia ingin kau meneleponnya."

"Oh ... ibuku tak pernah meneleponku. Apakah Kangin _appa_ baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Telepon dia besok pagi. Sekarang sudah larut."

"Terima kasih, Hyuk. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku juga akan menelepon ayahku besok pagi. Aku ingin tidur." Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya berkerut penuh keprihatinan.

Setelah dia pergi, aku duduk dan membaca perjanjian lagi, meneruskan membuat catatan lagi. Ketika aku selesai, aku menyalakan laptop, siap untuk menanggapi.

Ada email dari Kyuhyun di inbox-ku.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Nona Lee aku menantikan catatanmu untuk perjanjian itu.**_

_**Sebelum itu, tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayang.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk Tuan Cho**_

_**Ini adalah daftar masalahnya. Aku berharap bisa mendiskusikannya lebih lengkap saat makan malam pada hari Rabu.**_

_**Tolong beritahu rencana hari Rabu? Aku bekerja sampai jam 05:00 sore hari itu.**_

_**Selamat malam.**_

_**Sungmin**_

.

Aku mengirim balasan beserta lampiran cacatan ku kepada Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Nona Lee**_

_**Itu daftar yang panjang. Mengapa kau belum tidur?**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kepada: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sir**_

_**Aku sedang menulis itu, namun terganggu oleh seorang pria gila control yang tiba-tiba datang dan meniduriku.**_

_**Selamat malam.**_

_**Sungmin**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kepada: Lee Sungmin**_

_**PERGILAH TIDUR SUNGMIN.**_

_**CEO &amp; Gila kontrol, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Oh ... berteriak dengan huruf besar! Aku langsung mematikan laptopku.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengintimidasiku saat dia berada enam mil jauhnya? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Hatiku masih berat, aku naik ke tempat tidur dan langsung jatuh tertidur dengan gelisah.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku menelepon ibuku setelah pulang kerja. Hari ini cukup santai di toko, jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk berfikir.

Dengan sangat menyesal ibuku minta maaf karena tak bisa hadir pada saat acara wisudaku.

"Min sayang, aku sangat menyesal," ibuku merengek di telepon.

"Tidak apa-apa, _eomma_. Yunho _appa_ yang akan hadir disana."

"Min, dari nada suaramu, sepertinya kau sedang bingung. Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"Ya," Oh seandainya kau tahu. Aku telah bertemu dengan seorang pria menjijikkan, kaya dan dia ingin memiliki hubungan seksual yang ganjil dan aneh, di mana aku tak berhak mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu seseorang?"

"Tidak." Sekarang aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Oke, sayang, aku merasa sangat menyesal, tentang hari Kamis besok. Aku mencintaimu ... kau tahu itu sayang?"

Aku memejamkan mata, kata-kata yang sangat berharga memberiku sebuah cahaya yang hangat di dalam hatiku.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, _eomma_. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kangin _appa_, dan aku berdoa semoga dia cepat sembuh."

"Akan kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa sayang."

"Sampai jumpa, _eomma_."

Aku diam sesaat di kamar tidurku setelah menelepon.

Iseng-iseng, aku beralih menyalakan laptop dan membuka program email. Ada email dari Kyuhyun dikirim saat larut malam atau sangat pagi sekali, tergantung pada sudut pandangmu.

Jantungku langsung melonjak, dan aku mendengar darah memompa ke telingaku. Mungkin dia membatalkan makan malam. Pikiran ini sangatlah menyakitkan. Aku menolak pikiran itu dengan cepat dan membuka email.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk Nona Lee**_

_**Setelah aku membaca seluruh masalah keberatanmu tentang perjanjian itu, aku akan menjelaskan padamu definisi dari Submisiv.**_

_**submisiv :**_

_**1\. Cenderung atau siap untuk menyerah; tidak melawan atau penurut yang rendah hati: hamba submisiv.**_

_**2\. Ditandai oleh atau dengan menunjukkan kepatuhan: sambutan seorang submisiv.**_

_**Berasal dari tahun: 1580-90**_

_**Sinonim: 1. penurut, patuh, lembut, setuju. 2. pasif, pasrah, sabar, penurut, jinak, tenang.**_

_**Antonim: 1. memberontak, bandel.**_

_**Silahkan sayang, pikirkan ini untuk pertemuan kita pada hari Rabu.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc.**_

.

Perasaanku jadi lega. Setidaknya dia bersedia untuk membahas keberatanku, dan dia masih ingin bertemu besok. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku menjawab.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sir**_

_**Tolong perhatikan tahun asalnya: 1580-90. Dengan segala hormat, Sir, aku mengingatkan sekarang tahun 2016. Kita sudah melewati perjalanan panjang sejak saat itu.**_

_**Perkenankan aku menawarkan definisi untuk kau pertimbangkan pada saat pertemuan kita.**_

_**Kompromi :**_

_**1\. perbedaan diselesaikan dengan damai; kesepakatan dicapai dengan menyesuaikan perbedaan atau pernyataan, prinsip yang berlawanan, dll, dengan memodifikasikan sesuai kebutuhan.**_

_**2\. Merupakan hasil dari semacam penyelesaian.**_

_**3\. Merupakan penengah antara hal yang berbeda.**_

_**4\. Sebuah kompromi dari salah seseorang yang mempunyai integritas.**_

_**Sungmin**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Seperti biasa, pemaparan yang bagus, Nona Lee.**_

_**Aku akan menjemput dari apartemenmu besok jam 7:00.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sir**_

_**Aku punya mobil. Aku bisa mengemudi.**_

_**Aku lebih suka jika kita bertemu di suatu tempat.**_

_**Di manakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?**_

_**Di hotel tempat kau menginap pada jam 7:00?**_

_**Sungmin**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk Nona Lee**_

_**Aku mengacu pada emailku kemarin dan definisinya sudah mencakup di dalamnya.**_

_**Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menuruti perintahku?**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Tuan Cho**_

_**Aku ingin mengemudi.**_

_**Aku mohon.**_

_**Sungmin**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Baik.**_

_**Aku di hotel pada jam 7:00.**_

_**Kita ketemu di Dream Bar.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Dia bahkan pemarah di email. Apa dia tak mengerti bahwa aku mungkin perlu melarikan diri dengan cepat? Bukan berarti mobilku bisa berlari cepat ... tapi tetap saja aku perlu sarana untuk melarikan diri.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

_**Sungmin**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Sama-sama.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eunhyuk meminjamkan dua gaun dan dua pasang sepatu untuk malam ini dan untuk acara wisuda besok.

Aku memutuskan untuk memakai gaun ketat berwarna plum dan sepatu hak tinggi yang cocok dengan gaun itu untuk malam ini, dan aku siap pada jam setengah tujuh. Gaun ini terlihat sopan dan profesional - bagaimanapun, aku akan menegosiasikan perjanjian.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Aku meminta pendapat Eunhyuk.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Wah, kau tampak mengagumkan, Min." Dia mengangguk dengan persetujuan. "Kau terlihat seksi."

"Seksi! Aku bermaksud terlihat sopan dan profesional."

"Itu juga, tapi yang paling penting terlihat seksi. Gaun itu benar-benar cocok dengan warna kulitmu. Menempel ketat ditubuhmu." Dia menyeringai.

"Hyuk!" Aku mengomelinya.

"Memang benar, Min. Penampilanmu terlihat cocok. Pertahankan gaun itu. Kau akan membuat dia tunduk ditanganmu."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Oh, kau salah menilai tentang dia.

"Doakan aku ya."

"Kau membutuhkan keberuntungan untuk kencan?" Alisnya mengerut, bingung.

"Ya, Hyuk."

"Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil." Dia memelukku, dan aku keluar dari pintu depan.

Aku harus mengemudi dengan kaki telanjang, mobilku tak bisa dikendarai dengan memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Aku sampai di luar hotel pada pukul 6.58 tepat dan menyerahkan kunci mobilku ke valet untuk diparkir.

Dia tampak curiga pada mobilku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan aku masuk ke hotel.

Kyuhyun bersandar santai membelakangi bar, minum segelas anggur putih. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih seperti biasa, celana jeans hitam, dasi hitam, dan jaket hitam. Rambutnya yang kusut seperti biasa.

Aku menghela napas. Tentu saja dia terlihat tampan.

Aku berdiri selama beberapa detik di pintu masuk bar, menatap dia, mengagumi pemandangan. Dia luar biasa tampan. Dia melirik, dengan gugup aku pikir, ke arah pintu masuk dan diam saat dia melihatku.

Berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian dia menyeringai membuatku terdiam dan meleleh. Berusaha untuk tidak menggigit bibirku, aku melangkah maju.

Dia berjalan dengan anggun mendekatiku. "Kau sangat mempesona," gumamnya sambil membungkuk dan mencium pipiku singkat. "Gaun, Nona Lee. Aku menyukainya." Menggenggam tanganku, dia membawaku ke pojok yang terpisah dan memberi isyarat kepada pelayan.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

Aku langsung tersenyum rahasia saat aku duduk, setidaknya dia bertanya dulu padaku.

"Aku mau seperti apa yang sudah kau pesan." Lihat! Aku bisa bermain bagus dan berperilaku seperti diriku sendiri.

Geli, dia memesan segelas _Sancerre_ dan duduk di depanku.

"Mereka punya gudang anggur yang sangat baik di sini," katanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

Menempatkan siku di meja, jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang indah, mata abu-abunya menyala dengan emosi yang tak bisa terbaca. Aku bergerak tak nyaman di bawah tatapannya, jantungku berdebar. Aku harus tetap tenang.

"Apakah kau gugup?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ya."

Dia membungkuk ke depan. "Aku juga," bisiknya penuh rahasia.

Mataku terpaku saat bertemu matanya. Dia tak pernah gugup. Aku berkedip padanya, dan dia tersenyum miring sangat menggemaskan ke arahku.

Pelayan datang membawa anggurku, piring kecil berisi bermacam-macam kacang, dan satu lagi buah zaitun.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan membahas hal ini?" Aku bertanya. "Menjelaskan setiap poin keberatanku satu per satu?"

"Tak sabar seperti biasa, Nona Lee."

"Baik, aku bisa bertanya padamu mengenai apa pendapatmu tentang cuaca hari ini?"

Dia tersenyum, dan mengambil buah zaitun. Dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan mataku terpaku di mulutnya, mulut itu sudah pernah... semuanya bagian tubuhku. Mukaku memerah.

"Aku pikir cuacanya tak istimewa hari ini," ia menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Tuan Cho?"

"Ya, Nona Lee."

"Kau tahu perjanjian ini secara hukum tak boleh diterapkan."

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu, Nona Lee."

"Apa kau akan menjelaskan setiap point keberatanku?"

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengira aku memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan dan kemudian beranggapan bahwa secara hukum aku akan menguasaimu?"

"Ya ..."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menghargaiku sama sekali?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sungmin, tak peduli apa itu legal atau tidak. Ini merupakan pengaturan yang ingin aku buat denganmu - apa yang kuinginkan dari dirimu dan apa yang dapat kau harapkan dari diriku. Jika kau tak menyukainya, maka jangan menandatanganinya. Jika kau sudah menandatanganinya dan kemudian memutuskan kau tidak suka, ada pasal yang menyebutkan bahwa kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan jika itu mengikat secara hukum, apa kau pikir aku akan menyeretmu ke pengadilan jika kau memutuskan untuk lari?"

Aku meneguk banyak anggurku. Bawah sadarku menepuk bahuku dengan keras. _Kau harus menjaga kecerdasanmu_. Jangan minum terlalu banyak.

"Hubungan seperti ini dibangun di atas kejujuran dan kepercayaan," dia melanjutkan. "Jika kau tidak percaya padaku untuk mengetahui bagaimana aku mempengaruhimu, seberapa jauh aku bisa melakukannya denganmu, seberapa jauh aku bisa mengambilmu - jika kau tak bisa jujur denganku, maka kita benar-benar tak bisa melakukan ini."

_Apa artinya itu?_

"Jadi cukup sederhana, Sungmin. Apa kau percaya padaku atau tidak?" Matanya membara.

"Apa kau memiliki diskusi yang seperti ini dengan um ... lima belas itu?"

"Tidak"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena mereka semua sudah submisiv. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan dari hubungan denganku dan umumnya apa yang aku harapkan. Dengan mereka, itu hanya mengenai soal batas lunak, rincian seperti itu."

"Apa ada toko yang kau tuju?"

Dia tertawa. "Tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apa itu yang ingin kau bahas? Atau kita harus membahas pada pokok masalah? Keberatanmu, seperti yang kau katakan."

Aku menelan ludah. Apa aku percaya padanya? Apa ini semua bermuara pada - kepercayaan? Tentu seharusnya menjadi dua arah. Aku ingat dia sangat kesal saat aku menelepon Siwon.

"Apakah kau lapar?" Ia bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian dari pikiranku.

Oh tidak ... makanan.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau makan hari ini?"

Aku menatapnya. Jujur ... sialan, dia tak akan menyukai jawabanku.

"Tidak" suaraku pelan.

Dia menyempitkan matanya.

"Kau harus makan, Sungmin. Kita bisa makan di sini atau di kamarku. Kau pilih yang mana?"

"Aku pikir kita harus tinggal di depan umum, daerah yang netral."

Dia tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau berpikir bisa menghentikanku?" Katanya lembut, sebuah peringatan sensual.

Mataku melebar, dan aku menelan ludah lagi. "Aku berharap demikian."

"Ayo, aku sudah memesan ruang yang lebih pribadi."

Dia tersenyum padaku penuh rahasia dan berdiri, menggenggam tanganku.

"Bawa anggurmu," bisiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

_Edit Once!_


	14. Chapter 14

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 14

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Bertumpu di tangannya, aku bergeser keluar dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia melepaskanku, dan tangannya meraih sikuku. Dia memimpinku kembali melewati bar dan menaiki tangga besar. Seorang pemuda berseragam mendekati kami.

"Mr. Cho, lewat sini, Sir."

Kami mengikutinya dan sampai di ruangan yang lebih pribadi tempat duduknya sangat mewah. Hanya sebuah meja terpisah. Ruangan yang kecil tapi mewah. Di bawah sebuah lampu gantung berkilauan, taplak meja dari kain linen berkanji, gelas kristal, sendok garpu perak, dan karangan bunga mawar putih. Sangat kuno, ruang berdinding kayu keindahannya sudah tak asli. Pelayan menarik kursi untukku, dan aku duduk. Ia menempatkan serbet di pangkuanku.

Kyuhyun duduk di depanku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu," Bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Sialan. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika aku melakukannya.

"Aku sudah memesan makanannya. Aku harap kau tak keberatan."

Terus terang, aku lega, aku tak yakin aku bisa membuat keputusan lebih lanjut.

"Tidak, itu bagus," aku menyetujui.

"Ada baiknya untuk tahu bahwa kau bisa lebih terbuka. Sekarang, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Pokok permasalahan." Aku meneguk banyak anggur lagi. Ini benar-benar lezat. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu tentang anggur yang enak.

"Ya, masalah keberatanmu." Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku jaket dan menarik keluar secarik kertas.

_Isi email-ku._

"Ayat 2. Setuju. Hal ini untuk kepentingan kita berdua. Aku akan merumuskan kembali."

Aku berkedip padanya. Sialan ... kita akan membahas masing-masing poin satu per satu. Tapi aku tidak begitu berani membahas langsung dengannya. Dia terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh. Aku menguatkan diri dengan meneguk anggurku lagi. Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan.

"Kesehatan seksualku. Semua pasanganku sebelumnya harus menjalani tes darah, dan aku selalu menjalani tes rutin setiap enam bulan untuk menghindari semua risiko kesehatan yang kau sebutkan. Semua tes terakhirku sangat jelas. Aku tak pernah minum obat-obatan terlarang. Bahkan, aku sangat tegas anti-narkoba. Aku punya kebijakan tak akan mentoleransi yang berkaitan dengan obat-obatan untuk semua karyawanku, dan aku bersikeras untuk melakukan tes secara acak."

Wow ... seorang gila kontrol sedang marah. Aku berkedip padanya terkejut.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan transfusi darah. Apa ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Aku mengangguk, tanpa ekspresi.

"Poin berikutnya sudah aku sebutkan sebelumnya. Kau dapat pergi setiap saat, Sungmin. Aku tak akan menghentikanmu. Jika kau ingin pergi, kiranya itu saja. Hanya supaya kau tahu."

"Oke," jawabku pelan. Jika aku ingin pergi, itu saja.

Pelayan datang dengan hidangan pertama kami.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan? Dia memesan _seafood_.

"Aku harap kau suka tiram," suara Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku belum pernah makan tiram." Sungguh.

"Benarkah? Nah." Dia mengambil satu. "Yang kau lakukan hanya memegang ujungnya dan menelannya. Aku pikir kau bisa melakukannya." Dia menatap padaku, dan aku tahu apa yang dia maksud.

Aku tersipu memerah. Dia tersenyum, menyemprotkan air jeruk lemon ke tiram, dan memegang ujungnya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm, ini sangat enak," dia tersenyum lagi. "Cobalah," dia memberikan padaku.

"Jadi, aku tak perlu mengunyahnya?"

"Tidak, Sungmin, tidak perlu." Matanya menyala dengan humor. Dia tampak begitu muda seperti ini.

Aku menggigit bibir, dan ekspresinya langsung berubah. Dia tampak tegang melihatku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil tiram pertamaku.

Aku menyemprotkan airnya jeruk lemon di atasnya dan memegang ujungnya. Meluncur ke tenggorokan, semua air laut, garam, bau tajam jeruk, dan kenyal. Aku menjilat bibirku, dan dia menatapku penuh perhatian, matanya berkabut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku harus mencoba satu lagi," kataku datar.

"Gadis baik," katanya bangga.

"Apakah kau sengaja memilih ini? Bukankah tiram terkenal dengan _afrodisiak_ yang bisa meningkatkan libido?"

"Tidak, itu adalah makanan pertama di menu. Aku tidak perlu _afrodisiak_ saat di dekatmu. Aku pikir kau tahu itu, dan aku pikir kau bereaksi dengan cara yang sama saat di dekatku," katanya singkat. "Jadi sampai di mana kita?" Dia melirik email-ku saat aku meraih tiram lain.

Dia bereaksi dengan cara yang sama. Aku bisa mempengaruhi dia ... wow.

"Patuh padaku dalam segala hal. Ya, aku ingin kau melakukan itu. Aku perlu kau melakukan itu. Anggap saja sebagai bermain peran, Sungmin."

"Tapi aku khawatir kau akan menyakitiku."

"Menyakitimu yang bagaimana?"

"Secara fisik." Dan secara emosional.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melakukannya? Melampaui batasmu yang tidak bisa kau terima?"

"Kau bilang kau telah menyakiti seseorang sebelumnya."

"Memang, aku pernah. Tapi itu sudah lama."

"Bagaimana kau menyakiti mereka?"

"Aku menggantung mereka di langit-langit ruang bermainku. Bahkan, itu adalah salah satu pertanyaanmu. Menggantung. Itu gunanya _karabiner_ ada di ruang bermain. Permainan tali. Salah satu tali diikat terlalu kuat."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memohon dia untuk berhenti.

"Aku tak perlu tahu lagi. Jadi kau tak akan menggantungku?"

"Tidak jika kau benar-benar tidak mau. Kau bisa buat itu sebagai batas keras."

"Oke."

"Jadi tentang mematuhi, apa kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa melakukannya?" Dia menatapku dengan mata _onyx _nya yang intens.

"Aku akan mencoba," bisikku.

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum. "Sekarang jangka waktu. Satu bulan bukannya tiga bulan adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat, terutama jika kau ingin akhir pekan jauh dariku setiap bulan. Aku tidak berpikir aku akan bisa menjauh darimu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku nyaris tak bisa mengendalikannya sekarang," ia berhenti sejenak.

Dia tak bisa tinggal jauh dariku? _Apa?_

"Bagaimana kalau, satu hari selama satu akhir pekan per bulan kau mendapatkan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi aku mendapatkan malam pertengahan minggu pada minggu itu?"

"Oke."

"Dan kumohon, mari kita coba selama tiga bulan. Jika tiba-tiba kau tak menyukainya maka kau dapat pergi kapan saja."

"Tiga bulan?" Aku merasa agak kecewa dengan pendapatnya. Aku meneguk anggur cukup banyak untuk mengobati kekecewaanku dan mengambil tiram lain. Aku harus bisa belajar untuk menyukai ini.

"Mengenai kepemilikan, itu hanya istilah dan kembali ke prinsip tentang mematuhi. Ini untuk membuatmu berpikir dengan tepat, dan memahami dimana aku berasal. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa begitu kau melewati ambang batasku sebagai _submisif_ , aku akan melakukan apa yang aku suka pada dirimu. Kau harus menerima itu dengan rela. Itulah mengapa kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan menidurimu, kapanpun, dengan cara apapun, di tempat mana pun aku mau. Aku akan mendisiplinkanmu, karena kau pasti akan gagal. Aku akan melatihmu untuk menyenangkanku. Tapi aku tahu kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Pertama-tama, kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, dan aku akan membantumu. Kita akan membangun berbagai skenario. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, tapi aku tahu aku harus lebih dulu mendapatkan kepercayaanmu. Dan aku akan melakukannya."

Dia begitu bergairah, mempesona. Ini jelas obsesinya, cara dia ... aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini. Dia berhenti berbicara dan menatapku.

"Masih denganku?" Bisiknya, suaranya lucu, hangat dan menggoda. Ia meneguk anggurnya, menatapku dengan tajam.

Pelayan muncul di pintu, dan Kyuhyun secara halus mengangguk mengizinkan pelayan untuk membersihkan meja kami.

"Apakah kau ingin anggur lagi?"

"Aku nanti akan menyetir."

"Mungkin air?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Air putih atau soda?"

"Soda, boleh."

Pelayan meninggalkan kami.

"Kau sangat tenang," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Bicaramu sangat bertele-tele."

Dia tersenyum.

"Disiplin. Ada garis sangat tipis antara kenikmatan dan rasa sakit, Sungmin. Itu adalah dua sisi mata uang, satu takkan ada tanpa yang lain. Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu cara mendapatkan rasa nyeri yang menyenangkan. Kau tak percaya padaku sekarang, tapi ini adalah apa yang aku maksud tentang kepercayaan. Akan ada rasa nyeri, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menerimanya. Sekali lagi, ini tentang kepercayaan. Apa kau percaya padaku, Ming?"

_Ming!_

"Ya, aku akan mencoba." Aku merespon secara spontan, tanpa berpikir ... karena itu benar, aku percaya padanya.

"Baik," dia tampak lega. "Sisanya hanya berupa rincian."

"Rincian yang penting."

"Oke, mari kita bicara tentang ini juga."

Kepalaku mengambang dengan semua kata-katanya. Aku seharusnya membawa mini disc-nya Eunhyuk supaya aku bisa mendengarkan lagi. Ada begitu banyak informasi, begitu banyak untuk diproses. Pelayan muncul kembali dengan hidangan kami. Aku tak pernah merasa kekurangan makanan.

"Aku harap kau suka ikan," kata Kyuhyun ringan.

Aku menusuk makananku dan minum air sodaku. Aku berharap itu anggur.

"Aturan. Mari kita bicara tentang itu. Makanan adalah pembatal perjanjian?"

"Ya."

"Dapatkah aku mengubahnya untuk mengatakan bahwa kau harus makan setidaknya tiga kali sehari?"

"Tidak." Aku tak akan mundur dalam hal ini. Tak ada yang akan mendikte apa yang kumakan. Bagaimana aku bercinta, boleh, tapi makan ... tidak, tidak bisa.

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya. "Aku perlu tahu bahwa kau tidak akan merasa kelaparan."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Mengapa? "Kau harus percaya padaku."

Ia menatap padaku selama beberapa saat, dan dia rileks. "Setuju, Nona Lee," katanya pelan. "Aku menyerah mengenai makan dan tidur."

"Mengapa aku tak boleh menatapmu?"

"Itu hanya masalah tentang seorang _Dominan-Submisif_. Kau akan terbiasa."

_Maukah aku?_

"Mengapa aku tak boleh menyentuhmu?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa." Mulutnya membentuk garis keras kepala.

"Apakah karena Nyonya Park?"

Dia tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Dan segera dia mengerti. "Kau pikir aku trauma karena dia?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Dia bukan alasannya. Selain itu, Nyonya Park tidak akan menerima omong kosong itu dariku."

Oh ... tapi aku harus. Aku cemberut. "Jadi tak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Tidak. Dan aku tak ingin kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

_Apa?_ Ah ya, pasal tentang dilarang masturbasi.

"Penasaran saja ... mengapa?"

"Karena aku menginginkan semua kenikmatanmu," suaranya serak penuh tekad.

Oh ... aku tak punya jawaban untuk itu.

Makanan, tidur, aku bisa menatap matanya. Dia akan menerimanya dengan perlahan, dan kami belum membahas tentang batas lunak. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghadapi lebih dari makanan.

"Aku sudah memberikan banyak hal untuk berpikir bukan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau ingin membahas batas lunak sekarang juga?"

"Tidak saat makan malam."

Dia tersenyum. "Mual?"

"Semacam itulah."

"Kau tak makan banyak."

"Aku sudah cukup."

"Tiga tiram, empat gigitan ikan, dan satu tangkai asparagus, tak makan kentang, tak makan kacang, tak makan buah zaitun, dan kau tak makan seharian. Kau bilang aku bisa percaya padamu."

Astaga. Dia memberikan daftar rincian makanannya.

"Kyuhyun, tolong, tak setiap hari aku duduk melakukan percakapan seperti ini."

"Aku membutuhkan kau bugar dan sehat, Sungmin."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan sekarang, aku ingin mengupasmu keluar dari gaun itu."

Aku menelan ludah. Mengupasku keluar dari gaun Eunhyuk. Aku merasa ada tarikan di dalam perutku.

Ototku sekarang mencengkeram semakin akrab saat mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi aku tak bisa memiliki ini. Senjatanya yang paling ampuh, digunakan untuk melawanku lagi. Dia begitu nyaman dengan seks, bahkan aku sudah tahu ini.

"Aku berpikir itu bukan ide yang bagus," bisikku pelan. "Kita belum makan makanan penutup."

"Kau ingin makanan penutup?" Dia mendengus.

"Ya."

"Kau bisa menjadi makanan pencuci mulut," bisiknya penuh arti.

"Aku tak yakin aku cukup manis."

"Sungmin, kau nikmat dan manis. Aku tahu itu."

"Kyuhyun. Kau menggunakan seks sebagai senjata. Itu benar-benar tak adil," bisikku, menatap tanganku, dan kemudian menatap langsung padanya. Dia mengangkat alis, terkejut, dan aku melihat dia mempertimbangkan kata-kataku.

Dia mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir. "Kau benar. Akan aku lakukan. Dalam hidupmu kau menerapkan apa yang kau tahu, Sungmin. Ini tidak mengubah betapa aku menginginkanmu. Di sini. Sekarang."

Bagaimana dia bisa merayuku hanya dengan suaranya? Aku sudah terengah-engah, darahku memanas mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku, kegelisahan menggelitikku.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu," dia mengambil nafas.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Dia hanya membebaniku dengan ide omong kosong untuk dialah pada saat ini.

"Jika kau adalah subku, kau tak harus berpikir tentang hal ini. Ini akan lebih mudah." Suaranya lembut, menggoda.

Aku memperdalam kerutan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku bisa mengatakan ini karena ..."

Sialan, dia menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapku. Apa dia paranormal juga?

"... Tubuhmu memperlihatkan semuanya. Kau menekan pahamu bersama-sama, Mukamu memerah, dan tarikan napasmu berubah."

Oh, ini terlalu banyak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang pahaku?" Suaraku pelan, tak percaya. Ya ampun padahal pahaku di bawah meja.

"Aku merasa taplak meja bergerak, dan tebakanku dihitung berdasarkan bertahun-tahun pengalaman. Bukankah aku benar?"

Mukaku memerah dan menunduk menatap tanganku. Aku sangat terganggu oleh permainannya yang menggoda. Dia satu-satunya yang mengetahui dan memahami aturan. Aku terlalu naif dan tak berpengalaman.

"Aku belum selesai dengan ikanku."

"Kau lebih suka ikan dari pada aku?"

Aku tersentak sampai melotot kearahnya, dan matanya membakar dan meleleh, dengan kebutuhan yang meyakinkan.

"Kupikir kau suka aku menghabiskan makananku."

"Saat ini, Nona Lee, aku tidak peduli dengan makananmu."

"Kyuhyun. Kau tak bertarung dengan adil."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak pernah melakukannya."

Dewi batinku merengut padaku. Kau dapat melakukan ini, dia merayuku, mainkan dewa seks ini pada permainannya sendiri. Bisakah aku? Oke. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Mengambil asparagus, aku menatapnya dan menggigit bibirku. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan meletakkan ujung asparagus dingin ke mulutku dan menghisapnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak, dan aku menyadari itu. "Sungmin. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menggigit ujungnya. "Makan asparagusku."

Kyuhyun bergeser di kursinya. "Aku pikir kau bermain-main denganku, Nona Lee."

Aku berpura-pura merasa tak bersalah. "Aku hanya menghabiskan makananku, Tuan Cho."

Tiba-tiba pelayan mengetuk dan tanpa diminta lalu masuk. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun, yang mengerutkan kening padanya tapi kemudian mengangguk, jadi pelayan itu membersihkan piring kami.

Kedatangan pelayan telah merusak mantra. Dan aku mengambil momen berharga ini untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku harus pergi. Pertemuan kami hanya akan berakhir dengan satu cara jika aku menundanya, dan aku perlu batasan sehabis melakukan percakapan yang begitu bersemangat.

Tubuhku sangat membutuhkan sentuhan pria itu, pikiranku memberontak. Aku butuh jarak untuk berpikir tentang semua yang dikatakannya. Aku masih belum membuat keputusan, dan daya tarik seksual dan kehebatannya tak membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Apa kau ingin makanan penutup?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sopan, tapi matanya masih membara.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku rasa aku harus pulang." Aku menatap tanganku.

"Pulang?" Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Pelayan buru-buru meninggalkan kami.

"Ya." Ini keputusan yang tepat. Jika aku tinggal di sini, di kamar ini bersama dia, dia akan meniduriku. Sengaja aku langsung berdiri. "Kita berdua akan mengikuti upacara wisuda besok."

Kyuhyun berdiri secara otomatis, memperlihatkan kesopanan. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi."

"Tolong ... aku harus."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah memberiku begitu banyak hal untuk dipertimbangkan ... dan aku perlu jarak."

"Aku bisa membuatmu tinggal," dia mengancam.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa, tapi aku tak ingin kau melakukan itu."

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, sangat hati-hati mengamatiku. "Kau tahu, saat kau jatuh ke dalam kantorku, untuk mewawancaraiku, yang bisa kau katakan adalah ya sir, tidak sir. Kupikir kau terlahir sebagai _submisif_ yang alami. Tapi terus terang saja, Sungmin, aku tak yakin kau memiliki sebuah tulang _submisif_ dalam tubuhmu yang lezat." Dia bergerak perlahan ke arahku saat berbicara, suaranya tegang.

"Kau mungkin benar," aku mengambil napas.

"Aku ingin memberimu peluang untuk melakukan penyelidikan," bisiknya, menatap ke arahku. Dia membelai wajahku, ibu jarinya menelusuri bibir bawahku. "Aku tak tahu cara yang lain, Sungmin. Ini adalah aku yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu."

Dia membungkuk ingin menciumku, tapi berhenti sebentar sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, matanya langsung melihat mataku, ingin meminta izin.

Aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, dan dia langsung menciumku dan karena aku tak tahu apakah aku akan menciumnya lagi, aku membiarkan tanganku bergerak atas kemauanku sendiri dan memutar ke dalam rambutnya, menariknya padaku, mulutku membuka, lidahku membelainya. Tangannya menggenggam tengkukku saat dia memperdalam ciumannya, menanggapi semangatku. Tangan satunya meluncur ke punggungku dan menempel ke dasar tulang belakangku sambil mendorongku ke tubuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa membujukmu untuk tinggal?" dia mengambil nafas diantara ciuman.

"Tidak."

"Habiskan malam bersamaku."

"Dan tak boleh menyentuhmu? Tidak"

Dia mengerang. "Kau gadis yang keras kepala." Dia menarik diri, menatap ke arahku. "Mengapa aku berpikir kau akan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'?"

"Karena aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Bukan itu maksudku, dan kau tahu itu."

"Kyuhyun, aku harus berpikir tentang hal ini. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa memiliki jenis hubungan yang kau inginkan."

Dia menutup matanya dan menekan dahinya di bibirku, memberi kami berdua kesempatan mengatur pernapasan kami. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mencium keningku, menghirup dalam-dalam, mencium rambutku, kemudian dia melepaskan aku, melangkah mundur.

"Terserah kau, Nona Lee," katanya, tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke lobi."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mengambil dompet dan tangannya menahan tanganku. Sialan, ini mungkin bisa terjadi. Aku pasrah mengikutinya menuruni tangga besar dan ke lobi, kulit kepalaku menusuk-nusuk, darahku memompa. Ini bisa menjadi saat terakhir mengucapkan selamat tinggal jika aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Apa kau memiliki tiket valet?"

Aku merogoh ke dalam tasku dan menyerahkan tiket, kemudian dia memberikan kepada penjaga pintu.

Aku mengintip ke arahnya saat kami berdiri menunggu.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," gumamku.

"Sangat menyenangkan seperti biasa, Nona Lee," katanya sopan, meskipun dia tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya, benar-benar terganggu.

Saat aku mengintip ke arahnya, aku memasukkan wajah tampannya ke dalam ingatanku. Gambaran bahwa aku mungkin tak akan melihatnya lagi membayangiku, tak diinginkan dan terlalu menyakitkan untuk direnungkan. Tiba-tiba dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya sangat dalam.

"Kau akan pindah akhir pekan ini ke Seoul. Jika kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat, bisakah aku bertemu denganmu pada hari Minggu?" Dia terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Kita akan lihat nanti. Mungkin." Aku menarik napas.

Sejenak, dia tampak lega, dan kemudian dia mengernyit. "Sepertinya sekarang bertambah dingin, apakah kau tidak membawa jaket?"

"Tidak."

Dia menggeleng dengan kesal dan melepas jaketnya. "Pakai ini. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Aku berkedip ke arahnya saat dia membuka jaketnya, dan saat meletakkan tanganku di belakang, aku teringat di kantornya saat dia menyelipkan mantel ke bahuku, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya , dan pengaruhnya padaku saat itu. Pada kenyataannya tak ada yang berubah, rasanya bertambah dalam.

Jaketnya hangat, terlalu besar, dan aromanya. Oh... sangat lezat.

Mobilku berhenti di depan. Mulut Kyuhyun menganga. "Mobil itu yang kau kemudikan?" Dia terkejut. Mengambil tanganku, dia menuntunku keluar.

Petugas valet itu melompat keluar dan mengulurkan kunci padaku, dan dengan tenang Kyuhyun memberinya uang.

"Apa ini layak jalan?" Dia melotot padaku sekarang.

"Ya."

"Apa dia bisa membawamu sampai ke Seoul?"

"Ya. Dia bisa."

"Aman?"

"Ya," suaraku meninggi, putus asa. "Oke dia sudah tua. Tapi dia milikku, dan dia layak jalan. Ayah tiriku membelinya untukku."

"Oh, Sungmin. Aku pikir kita bisa melakukan lebih baik dari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" kesadaranku muncul. "Kau tak bisa membelikan aku mobil."

Dia menatap marah padaku, rahangnya tegang. "Kita akan lihat nanti," katanya kuat.

Dia meringis saat membuka pintu pengemudi dan membantuku masuk, aku melepas sepatu dan menurunkan kaca jendela. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terduga, matanya gelap.

"Hati-hati," katanya pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun" suaraku serak dari tanpa diminta, air mata yang tertahan, ya ampun aku tak mau menangis. Aku memberinya senyuman kecil.

Saat sudah jauh, dadaku menegang, air mataku mulai jatuh, dan aku menahan isakan. Tak lama kemudian air mata mengalir di wajahku, dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa aku menangis.

Aku menahan diriku sendiri. Dia menjelaskan segalanya. Dia jelas. Dia menginginkan aku, tapi sebenarnya, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi. Aku ingin, dia menginginkan aku seperti aku menginginkan dan membutuhkan dia, dan dalam hatiku tahu itu tak mungkin. Aku merasa kewalahan.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 15

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku parkir di luar apartemenku. Tidak ada lampu menyala. Eunhyuk pasti keluar. Aku lega. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku menangis lagi. Saat aku melepas bajuku, aku menghidupkan sang 'mesin jahat' dan duduk, ada email di inbox dari Kyuhyun.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau lari malam ini. Aku sangat berharap bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu agar kau lega. Aku tahu, aku telah memberimu banyak hal untuk direnungkan, dan aku sangat berharap bahwa kau akan mempertimbangkan proposalku dengan serius. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat ini berjalan. Kita akan melangkah dengan perlahan.**_

_**Percayalah padaku.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Email-nya membuatku menangis lagi. Aku bukan sebuah merger. Aku bukan sebuah akuisisi.

Membaca ini, aku mungkin akan menjadi kuat. Aku tidak membalas. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya.

Aku memakai piyama, dan jaket yang dipinjamkannya. Aku naik ke tempat tidur. Saat aku berbaring di kegelapan, aku teringat semuanya saat dia memperingatkanku untuk menjauhinya.

_'Sungmin, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang pantas untukmu.'_

_'Aku tidak melakukan apa yang namanya pacaran.'_

_'Aku bukan pria yang peka.'_

_'Aku tidak bercinta.' _

_'Ini semua yang aku tahu.'_

Dan saat diam-diam aku menangis di bantalku. Tiba-tiba muncul ide terakhirku. Semua ini yang aku tahu juga.

Mungkin kita bisa bersama-sama merencanakan arah hubungan yang baru.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sibuk di dapur saat aku terhuyung-huyung masuk.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat aneh. Apakah itu jaket Kyuhyun yang kau kenakan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sial, seharusnya aku bercermin dulu. Aku menghindari tatapan matanya yang menusuk. "Ya, ini adalah jaket Kyuhyun."

Ia mengerutkan kening. "Apakah kau tidur?"

"Tidak terlalu nyenyak." Aku butuh teh.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? "

Jadi sudah mulai.

"Dia penuh perhatian," aku berhenti sejenak.

Apa yang bisa aku katakan? Bahwa status HIV-nya bersih, dia penggemar berat permainan peran, menginginkan aku mematuhi setiap perintahnya, ia pernah menyakiti seseorang yang terikat ke langit-langit kamar tidurnya, dan ia ingin bercinta denganku di ruang makan pribadi. Apakah itu akan jadi ringkasan yang baik?

Aku mencoba keras mengingat-ingat sesuatu dari pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun yang aku dapat diskusikan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Dia tak menyetujui mobilku."

"Siapa yang tidak, Min? Itu berita lama. Mengapa kau begitu malu-malu? Menyerahlah, kawan."

"Oh, Hyuk, kita berbicara tentang banyak hal. Kau tahu, bagaimana rewelnya dia soal makanan. Kebetulan, dia suka gaunmu." Ketelnya mendidih, Jadi aku membuat teh. "Apakah kau ingin minum teh? Apakah kau ingin aku untuk mendengar pidatomu hari ini?"

"Ya. Aku membuatnya semalam saat menginap di tempat temanku. Aku akan pergi mengambilnya. Dan ya, aku ingin teh." Kata Eunhyuk sambil berlari keluar dari dapur.

Aku mengiris roti dan memasukkannya ke dalam pemanggang.

Tadi malam aku sulit tidur. Kepalaku berdengung dengan berbagai pilihan. Aku sangat bingung. Ide Kyuhyun tentang sebuah hubungan lebih mirip suatu tawaran pekerjaan. Jamnya telah diatur, deskripsi kerja, dan prosedur keluhan yang agak keras. Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku bayangkan tentang asmara pertamaku.

Tapi, tentu saja, Kyuhyun tak melakukan yang namanya asmara. Jika aku katakan padanya aku ingin lebih, ia mungkin mengatakan tidak ... dan aku bisa membahayakan apa yang telah dia tawarkan. Dan inilah yang paling mengkhawatirkanku, karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Tapi aku tak yakin aku memiliki keberanian untuk menjadi submisifnya.

Dalam hati, tongkat dan cambuk itulah yang menakutkanku. Aku seorang yang takut kekerasan fisik, dan aku akan pergi menjauh untuk menghindari rasa sakit.

Eunhyuk kembali ke dapur dengan laptopnya. Aku berkonsentrasi pada rotiku dan mendengarkan dengan sabar saat ia membacakan pidato perpisahannya.

.

.

.

Aku berpakaian dan siap ketika Kangin tiba. Aku membuka pintu depan, dan dia berdiri di teras dalam dengan setelan yang tak pas. Gelombang hangat rasa syukur dan sayang dari pria sederhana ini melaluiku, dan aku memeluk dia menunjukkan kasih sayang yang tak seperti biasanya. Dia kaget, bingung.

"Hei, Minnie, aku senang melihatmu juga," gumamnya sambil memelukku. Melepaskan pelukan, tangannya di pundakku, dia memeriksaku dari atas sampai bawah, alisnya berkerut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

"Tentu saja, Ayah, apa tidak boleh seorang gadis senang melihat orang tuanya?"

Dia tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya, dan mengikutiku ke ruang tamu. "Kau kelihatan cantik," katanya.

"Ini gaun Eunhyuk." Aku melirik gaun halter leher abu-abu sifon.

Dia mengernyit. "Di mana Eunhyuk?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke kampus. Dia akan berpidato, jadi dia harus datang lebih awal."

"Haruskah kita segera kesana?"

"Ayah, kita punya waktu setengah jam. Apakah kau ingin minum teh? Bagaimana perjalanmu kesini?"

.

.

.

Kangin menyetir mobilnya ke tempat parkir kampus, dan kita mengikuti arus manusia yang dihiasi dengan gaun hitam dan merah di mana-mana, menuju auditorium olahraga.

"Semoga beruntung, Minnie. Kau tampaknya sangat gugup, apakah kau perlu melakukan sesuatu?"

Sialan ... mengapa Kangin memilih hari ini untuk jadi begitu jeli?

"Tidak, Ayah. Ini adalah hari besar." Dan aku akan menemuinya.

"Ya, anak gadisku telah mendapat gelar. Aku bangga padamu, Minnie."

"Ah ... terima kasih, Ayah." Oh aku sayang pria ini.

Auditorium olahraga ramai sekali. Kangin telah pergi untuk duduk dengan orangtua lain dan simpatisan di tempat duduk mereka, sementara aku berjalan menuju ke tempat dudukku. Aku mengenakan gaun hitam dan topiku, dan aku merasa terlindungi olehnya, anonim.

Tak ada seorangpun di panggung, tapi aku tak bisa menenangkan gugupku. Hatiku berdebar kencang, dan napasanku menjadi cepat. Dia di sini, di suatu tempat. Aku ingin tahu apakah Eunhyuk berbicara dengannya, menginterogasi dia mungkin.

Aku berjalan ke kursiku di antara sesama siswa yang nama keluarganya juga dimulai dengan huruf L. Aku melirik di belakangku dan melihat Kangin duduk tegak di kursi penonton. Aku memberinya sebuah lambaian. Dia dengan enggan memberiku balasan setengah lambaian, setengah salut. Aku duduk dan menunggu.

Auditorium terisi cepat, dan dengungan suara-suara bersemangat menjadi semakin keras dan keras.

Deretan kursi terdepan terisi penuh. Di kedua sisiku, aku bergabung dengan dua gadis yang tak kukenal dari fakultas yang lain. Mereka jelas teman dekat dan berbicara di depanku penuh semangat.

Pada jam sebelas tepat, Rektor muncul dari belakang panggung, diikuti oleh tiga Wakil Rektor, dan kemudian para profesor senior, semua mengenakan regalia mereka hitam dan merah. Kami berdiri dan bertepuk tangan pada staf pengajar kami. Beberapa Profesor mengangguk dan melambai, yang lain tampak bosan.

Terakhir ke panggung adalah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menonjol dalam setelan abu-abunya yang telah dia pesan lebih dahulu.

Dia terlihat begitu serius dan mandiri. Saat ia duduk, ia melepaskan jaketnya, dan aku sekilas melihat dasinya. Sialan ... dasi itu! Aku secara refleks menggosok pergelangan tanganku. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia, ketampanan dia mengganggu seperti biasa dan dia mengenakan dasi itu, tak diragukan lagi dengan sengaja. Aku bisa merasakan mulutku menekan menjadi garis keras.

Para hadirin duduk dan tepuk tangan berhenti.

_"Lihatlah dia!"_ Salah satu gadis di sampingku berkata dengan antusias kepada temannya.

_"Dia keren."_

_"Apakah dia single?"_

Aku siap berperang.

"Aku pikir tidak," gumamku.

"Oh." Kedua gadis menatapku dengan heran.

"Aku pikir dia gay," aku bergumam.

"Sayang sekali," salah satu gadis itu mengerang.

Saat rektor memulai proses pidatonya, aku melihat Kyuhyun dengan halus meneliti seluruh aula.

Aku tenggelam ke kursiku, membungkukkan bahuku, mencoba untuk membuat diriku sebisa mungkin tak mencolok. Aku gagal total saat sedetik kemudian matanya menemukanku. Dia menatapku, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, benar-benar tak dapat di tebak.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman, terhipnotis oleh tatapannya saat aku merasa pelan-pelan wajahku mulai memerah. Tanpa diminta, aku teringat mimpiku pagi ini, dan otot-otot di perutku menegang dengan nikmat. Aku menarik napas tajam. Aku bisa melihat bayangan senyum melintasi bibirnya, tapi hanya sekilas. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, dan membukanya lagi, berganti dengan ekspresi yang acuh tak acuh itu.

Setelah melirik cepat ke arah rektor, ia menatap ke depan. Dia tak mengalihkan matanya ke arahku lagi. Rektor terus bicara, dan Kyuhyun masih tak menatapku, dia hanya menatap lekat-lekat ke depan.

Kenapa dia tak mau melihatku? Mungkin dia berubah pikiran? Gelombang kegelisahan melandaku.

Mungkin berjalan keluar tadi malam adalah akhir baginya juga. Dia bosan menungguku untuk membuat keputusan. Oh tidak, aku bisa benar-benar mengacaukannya.

Aku ingat email-nya tadi malam. Mungkin dia marah karena aku tak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba, ruangan riuh oleh tepuk tangan saat Eunhyuk telah naik panggung. Rektor duduk, dan Eunhyuk melemparkan rambut indahnya yang panjang kepunggungnya saat dia menempatkan kertasnya di podium. Dia mengambil waktunya, tak terintimidasi oleh seribu orang melotot padanya.

Dia tersenyum ketika dia siap, melihat ke arah kerumunan yang terpikat, dan dengan fasih meluncurkan pidatonya. Dia begitu tenang dan lucu, gadis-gadis di sampingku tertawa pada lelucon pertamanya.

Oh, Eunhyuk, kau dapat memberikan pidato yang bagus. Aku merasa sangat bangga padanya pada saat itu, pikiranku yang salah tentang Kyuhyun terkesampingkan. Meskipun aku telah mendengar pidatonya sebelumnya, aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia menguasai ruangan dan membawa audiens bersama dengannya.

_Temanya adalah: Bagaimana Setelah Kuliah? Oh, memang selanjutnya apa._

Kyuhyun mengamati Eunhyuk, alisnya sedikit terangkat, kaget, ku pikir. Ya, bisa saja Eunhyuk yang pergi mewawancarainya. Dan bisa saja Eunhyuk sekarang yang ditawarinya proposal tak senonohnya.

Aku tahu Eunhyuk tak akan membuang-buang waktunya.

Eunhyuk menyebut dia apa? Menyeramkan.

Eunhyuk menyimpulkan pidatonya dengan penuh gaya, dan spontan semua orang berdiri, bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorai, tepuk tangan meriah pertamanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan bersorak, dan dia nyengir ke arahku. Bagus, Eunhyuk. Dia duduk, seperti halnya penonton, dan Rektor naik dan memperkenalkan Kyuhyun. Sial, Kyuhyun akan memberikan pidato. Rektor menyentuh sebentar pada prestasi Kyuhyun: _CEO dari perusahaan pribadi yang sukses luar biasa, seorang pria sukses yang mulai dari nol._

"Dan juga merupakan donatur utama untuk Universitas kita, mari kita sambut, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

Tangan Rektor menjabat Kyuhyun, dan ada tepuk tangan sopan. Hatiku ada di tenggorokanku. Dia mendekati podium dan menyurvei aula.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih dan tersentuh dengan pujian besar yang diberikan kepadaku oleh pihak berwenang hari ini. Menawarkan aku kesempatan langka untuk berbicara tentang pekerjaan yang mengesankan dari departemen ilmu lingkungan di Universitas ini. Tujuan kami adalah untuk mengembangkan metode yang layak dan berkelanjutan secara ekologis dari pertanian untuk Negara-negara... "

Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan pidatonya. Aku mengernyit saat dia membahas tentang _kelaparan. _Apakah dia pernah mengalami itu?

Tiba-tiba semburan semua orang bertepuk tangan dan berdiri.

Aku ikut-ikutan, walaupun aku belum mendengar setengah pidatonya. Dia melakukan semua pekerjaan yang baik, menjalankan perusahaan besar, dan mengejarku pada saat yang sama. Ini luar biasa.

Dia tersenyum sebentar oleh tepuk tangan hangat yang diberikan hadirin, bahkan Eunhyuk juga bertepuk tangan, kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali ke kursinya. Dia tak melihat kearahku, dan aku jadi tak seimbang mencoba untuk mengasimilasi informasi baru ini tentang dia.

Salah satu Wakil Rektor naik, dan kita memulai proses yang panjang dan membosankan penyerahan ijasah kami. Ada lebih dari empat ratus orang yang akan menerima, dan dibutuhkan lebih dari satu jam sebelum aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku berjalan menuju ke panggung antara dua gadis yang tertawa cekikikan.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku, tatapannya hangat tapi terjaga. "Selamat, Nona Lee," katanya sambil menjabat tanganku, meremas dengan lembut. Aku merasa getaran saat kulitnya menyentuh tanganku. "Apakah kau punya masalah dengan laptopmu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening saat ia memberikan aku ijasahku.

"Tidak."

"Jadi kau mengabaikan email-emailku?"

"Yang aku lihat hanya merger dan akuisisi."

Dia menatap bingung padaku. "Nanti," katanya, dan aku harus pindah karena aku menghentikan barisan.

Aku kembali ke kursiku. Email-email? Dia pasti mengirim email lain. Apa katanya?

Saat aku berdiri dan menunggu barisan kami untuk bubar, Eunhyuk memanggil ke arahku. Dia muncul dari belakang panggung.

"Kyuhyun ingin bicara denganmu," teriaknya. Kedua gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingku berbalik dan ternganga kearahku.

"Dia mengirimku ke sini," lanjut dia.

Oh ...

"Pidatomu hebat, Hyuk."

"Benarkah?" Katanya berseri-seri. "Apakah kau ikut? Dia bisa sangat ngotot." Dia memutar matanya, dan aku tersenyum.

"Kau tak tahu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kangin terlalu lama." Aku melirik Kangin mengacungkan lima jariku memberi isyarat lima menit. Dia mengangguk, memberiku tanda oke, dan aku mengikuti Eunhyuk ke koridor di belakang panggung. Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan Rektor dan dua staf pengajar. Dia mendongak ketika ia melihatku.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan," aku mendengar dia bergumam.

Dia datang ke arahku dan tersenyum sebentar pada Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih," katanya, dan sebelum Eunhyuk dapat menjawab, ia mengambil sikuku dan mengarahkanku ke tempat seperti ruang ganti pria. Ia memeriksa untuk melihat apakah itu kosong, dan kemudian ia mengunci pintu.

Sialan, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Aku berkedip ke arahnya saat ia berbalik kearahku.

"Kenapa kau tak mengirimi aku email? Atau mengirim sms balasan?" Dia melotot. Aku tak senang.

"Aku belum melihat komputerku hari ini, atau ponselku." Sial, apa dia sudah mencoba menelepon? Aku mencoba teknik pengalihan perhatianku yang sangat efektif pada Eunhyuk. "Itu tadi pidato yang hebat."

"Terima kasih."

"Menjelaskan tentang masalah makananmu padaku."

Dia menjalankan tangan ke rambut, putus asa. "Sungmin, aku tak ingin membicarakan hal itu saat ini." Dia menutup matanya, tampak sedih. "Aku khawatir tentangmu."

"Khawatir, kenapa?"

"Karena kau pulang dalam perangkap mematikan yang kau sebut sebagai mobil."

"Apa? Ini bukan sebuah perangkap mematikan. Itu baik-baik saja. Siwon secara teratur menyervis-nya untukku."

"Siwon, si fotografer?" Mata Kyuhyun menyempit, wajahnya membeku. Oh sial.

"Ya, mobil itu dulunya milik ibunya."

"Ya, dan mungkin milik ibunya dan ibu sebelumnya. Ini tak aman."

"Aku telah mengemudikannya selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Maaf jika kau khawatir. Mengapa kau tak menelepon," Ya ampun, dia benar-benar bereaksi berlebihan.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sungmin, aku butuh jawaban darimu. Menunggu seperti ini membuatku gila."

"Kyuhyun, aku ... aku telah meninggalkan ayahku sendirian."

"Besok. Aku ingin jawaban besok."

"Oke. Besok, aku akan mengatakan padamu." Aku Berkedip padanya.

Dia melangkah kebelakang, menatapku dingin, dan bahunya rileks.

"Apakah kau mau tinggal untuk minum?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa Ayahku ingin melakukannya."

"Ayah tirimu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Oh tidak ... Kenapa?

"Aku tak yakin itu ide yang bagus."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu, mulutnya dalam garis suram. "Apakah kau malu karenaku?"

"Tidak!" Ini giliranku terdengar putus asa.

"Memperkenalkan kau pada ayahku sebagai apa? _'Ini adalah orang yang memerawaniku dan ingin memulai hubungan BDSM padaku'_. Kau tidak pakai sepatu jogging, kau tidak akan bisa kabur."

Kyuhyun melotot ke arahku, lalu bibirnya berkedut tersenyum. Dan meskipun faktanya aku marah padanya, wajahku terpaksa muncul seringai balasan.

"Asal tahu saja, aku bisa berlari cukup cepat. Katakan saja aku temanmu, Sungmin."

Dia membuka pintu, dan aku berjalan keluar.

Pikiranku berputar-putar. Satu Rektor, tiga Wakil Rektor, empat dosen, dan Eunhyuk menatapku ketika aku berjalan cepat melewati mereka.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan staf-staf fakultas aku pergi mencari Kangin.

Bagaimana aku memperkenalkan dia pada Kangin? Aula masih setidaknya setengah penuh, dan Kangin tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia melihat padaku, melambai, dan berjalan kearahku.

"Hei, Minnie. Selamat!" Dia memelukku.

"Apakah kau ingin ikut dan minum di dalam tenda?"

"Tentu. Ini adalah harimu. Tunjukkan jalannya."

"Kita tak perlu kesana jika kau tak mau." Kumohon katakan tidak ...

"Minnie, aku baru saja duduk selama dua setengah jam mendengarkan semua jenis ocehan. Aku perlu minum."

Tanganku memeluknya, dan kami berjalan keluar dengan kerumunan ke dalam kehangatan sore. Kami melewati garis untuk fotografer resmi.

"Oh, itu mengingatkan aku." Kangin mencabut kamera digital dari sakunya. "Satu untuk album, Minnie."

Aku memutar mata padanya saat ia mengambil gambarku.

"Dapatkah aku melepas topi dan gaunku sekarang?"

Kangin mengulurkan segelas sampanye atau anggur murahan bersoda, aku duga. Ini tak dingin, dan rasanya manis.

"Sungmin!" Aku berbalik, dan Kim Jonghyun mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memutar-mutarku, tanpa menumpahkan anggurku, aksi hebat.

"Selamat!" Dia berseri ke arahku sekejap.

Benar-benar kejutan. Dia sangat menarik seperti Eunhyuk. Kemiripan keluarganya tampak mencolok.

"Wow, Jonghyun! Menyenangkan sekali melihatmu. Ayah, ini Jonghyun, kakak Eunhyuk. Jonghyun, ini adalah ayahku, Lee Kangin." Mereka berjabat tangan. "Kapan kau kembali dari Eropa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah pulang selama seminggu, tapi aku ingin mengejutkan adikku," katanya penuh rahasia.

"Itu sangat manis." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Dia mengucapkan pidato perpisahan, aku tak bisa melewatkannya." Dia tampak sangat bangga dengan adik perempuannya.

"Dia memberikan pidato yang hebat."

"Memang," Kangin setuju.

Lengan Jonghyun masih di pinggangku saat aku melihat ke dalam mata dingin Cho Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk ada sampingnya.

"Halo, Paman," Eunhyuk mencium Kangin di kedua pipinya, membuatnya tersipu. "Kau sudah bertemu pacar Sungmin? Cho Kyuhyun."

Sialan ... Eunhyuk! Semua darah mengalir kewajahku.

"Tuan Lee, menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun lancar, hangat, benar-benar tak bingung dengan perkenalan Eunhyuk. Dengan tenang dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Kangin, Kangin membalasnya.

Terima kasih banyak, Eunhyuk, aku mengomel.

"Tuan Cho," guman Kangin, ekspresinya tak terbaca kecuali mungkin matanya sedikit melebar dan membesar. Dia menatap mukaku dengan pandangan _kapan-kau-memberi tahukanku- berita ini_. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Dan ini adalah saudaraku, Kim Jonghyun." Kata Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melotot dingin pada Jonghyun, yang masih memelukku. "Tuan Kim."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan padaku. "Ming, sayang," bisiknya, dan sepertinya aku melambung dengan ungkapan sayang itu.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jonghyun, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin padanya, dan aku berdiri disampingnya.

Eunhyun nyengir. Dia tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan, rubah betina itu!

"Jonghyun, Ayah dan Ibu mau bicara." Eunhyuk menyeret Jonghyun pergi.

"Jadi berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" Kangin melihat tanpa ekspresi dari Kyuhyun kemudian berpindah padaku.

Kekuatan bicara telah meninggalkanku. Aku ingin tanah menelanku. Kyuhyun memelukku, ibu jarinya membelai dibelakang bahuku yang telanjang, sebelum tangannya meremas bahuku.

"Dua minggu atau lebih sekarang," katanya lancar. "Kami bertemu saat Sungmin datang mewawancaraiku untuk majalah mahasiswa."

"Aku tak tahu kau kerja di majalah mahasiswa, Sungmin." Kangin menegur dengan tenang, dan tampak jengkel.

_Sial._

"Eunhyuk sakit saat itu," gumamku. Mungkin bisa mengatasi itu.

"Pidatomu sangat hebat, Tuan Cho."

"Terima kasih, sir. Aku paham bahwa anda adalah pemancing yang hebat."

Kangin mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum, jarang terjadi, Lee Kangin tersenyum dengan jujur dan pembicaraan mereka langsung berpindah ke masalah ikan. Bahkan, aku merasa pembicaraannya sangat berlebihan.

Aku pamit untuk pergi dan menemui Eunhyuk.

Dia berbicara dengan orang tuanya, yang menyenangkan seperti biasanya dan menyambutku dengan hangat. Kami bebasa-basi sebentar, kebanyakan tentang pergi liburan dan tentang kepindahan kami.

"Eunhyuk, bagaimana kau bisa menyampaikan itu pada Ayahku?" Desisku pada kesempatan pertama saat tak ada yang mendengar.

"Karena aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mengatakan itu, dan aku ingin membantu tentang masalah komitmen Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku cemberut. Itu aku yang tak mau berkomitmen dengannya, konyol!

"Dia tampaknya seperti menyukai itu, Minnie. Jangan dipikirkan. Lihat dia sekarang, Kyuhyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya padamu." Aku melihat mereka, dan tampak Kangin dan Kyuhyun menatapku."Dia menatapmu seperti elang."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi menyelamatkan Ayahku atau Kyuhyun. Aku tak tahu yang mana. Ini belum berakhir, Kim Hyukjae! " Aku melotot padanya.

"Minnie, aku mencoba untuk membantumu," dia langsung membalas.

.

.

"Hai." Aku tersenyum pada keduanya saat aku kembali.

Mereka tampaknya baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menikmati candaan ayahku, dan ayahku terlihat luar biasa santai. Apa yang mereka bicarakan selain ikan?

"Minnie, di mana toiletnya?"

"Keluar tenda lalu ke kiri."

"Sebentar ya. Kalian bisa menikmati waktu sendiri."

Kangin keluar. Aku melirik gugup ke arah Kyuhyun. Kami terdiam saat fotografer mengambil foto kami berdua.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Cho." Fotografer bergegas pergi.

Aku berkedip dari lampu kilat. "Jadi kau juga membuat Ayahku terpesona?"

"Juga?" Mata Kyuhyun membakar, dan dia mengangkat alisnya bertanya. Mukaku memerah. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menelusuri pipiku dengan jari-jarinya. "Oh, aku berharap aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sungmin," bisiknya gelap, menangkup dagu dan mengangkat kepalaku sehingga kami saling bertatapan penuh perhatian.

Napasku tersentak. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki efek ini padaku, bahkan di tenda yang penuh sesak?

"Saat ini, aku berpikir bahwa itu dasi yang bagus," aku mengambil napas.

Dia terkekeh. "Baru-baru ini, dasi ini jadi favoritku."

Aku tersipu memerah.

"Kau tampak cantik, Sungmin, gaun halter neck ini sangat cocok untukmu, dan aku bisa membelai punggungmu, merasakan kulit indahmu."

Tiba-tiba, kami seperti sedang sendirian di dalam kamar. Hanya kami berdua, seluruh tubuhku menjadi hidup, setiap saraf bernyanyi lembut, listrik itu menarikku untuk mendekatinya, mengisi di antara kami.

"Kau tahu ini akan menjadi lebih baik. Benar kan, Sayang?" bisiknya. Aku menutup mata saat bagian dalam tubuhku mengurai dan meleleh.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih," bisikku.

"Lebih?" Dia tampak bingung menatapku, matanya gelap. Aku mengangguk dan menelan ludah.

Sekarang dia tahu.

"Lebih," katanya lagi dengan lembut. Memikirkan kata yang sederhana ini, tapi begitu penuh janji. Ibu jarinya menelusuri bibir bawahku. "Kau ingin asmara."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Dia berkedip ke arahku, dan aku melihat pertentangan dalam dirinya terlihat di matanya. "Sungmin." Suaranya lembut. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku tahu."

"Aku juga."

Dia tersenyum sedikit. "Kau tak tahu banyak," bisiknya.

"Kau tahu semua hal yang salah."

"Salah? Tidak untukku." Dia menggeleng kepalanya. Dia terlihat begitu tulus. "Cobalah," bisiknya.

Sebuah tantangan untukku, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum miring, senyum mempesona.

Aku terkesiap. "Oke," bisikku.

"Apa?" Katanya penuh perhatian.

Aku menelan ludah. "Oke. Aku akan mencoba."

"Kau setuju?" ketidak percayaannya sangat jelas.

"Tunduk pada batas lunak, ya. Aku akan mencoba."

Suaraku lirih. Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Ya Tuhan, Ming, kau begitu tak terduga. Kau seakan mengambil napasku pergi."

Dia mundur, dan tiba-tiba Kangin sudah kembali, dan suara didalam tenda bertambah keras dan semakin memekakkan telingaku. Kita tidak sendirian. Gila, aku baru saja setuju untuk menjadi sub-nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kangin, dan matanya menari dengan sukacita.

"Minnie, bisakah kita makan siang sekarang?"

"Oke." Aku berkedip pada Kangin, mencoba mencari keseimbanganku.

"Apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, Kyuhyun?" Kangin bertanya.

Kyuhyun! Aku menatap ke arahnya, memohonnya untuk menolak. Aku butuh ruang untuk berpikir _... Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

"Terima kasih, Tuan Lee, tapi aku punya rencana lain. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, sir."

"Demikian juga aku," jawab Kangin. "Jaga anak perempuanku."

"Oh, aku berjanji, Tuan Lee."

Mereka bersalaman. Aku merasa mual. Kangin tak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menjagaku.

Kyuhyun mengambil tanganku dan mengangkat ke bibirnya dan mencium buku-buku jariku dengan lembut, matanya membakar kearahku.

"Sampai nanti, Nona Lee," dia mengambil nafas, suaranya penuh janji. Pikiran itu membuat perutku jadi berputar ... oh.

_Tunggu dulu ... sampai nanti?_

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 16

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan lesu masuk ke apartemen. Ayahku baru saja pulang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah memeriksa ponselku. Ponselku mati, jadi aku segera mengisi batere supaya aku bisa melihat pesanku. Empat panggilan tak terjawab, satu pesan suara, dan dua sms.

Tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun ... tak ada pesan suara. Satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Siwon dan pesan suara dari dia yang ingin memberikan selamat untuk kelulusanku.

Aku membuka sms.

**Apakah kau sampai rumah dengan selamat.**

**Telepon aku.**

Semua dari Kyuhyun, mengapa dia tak menelepon rumah? Aku masuk ke kamar tidurku dan menyalakan komputerku.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku harap kau berhasil pulang dengan mobilmu itu. Beri tahu aku, jika kau baik-baik saja.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Astaga ... mengapa dia begitu khawatir tentang mobilku. Padahal mobil itu sudah bersamaku selama tiga tahun, dan Siwon selalu memeriksanya secara teratur.

Email berikutnya dari Kyuhyun hari ini.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Apa yang bisa kukatakan bahwa aku belum pernah melakukan ini? Senang bisa membahas masalah ini kapan saja.**_

_**Kau tampak cantik hari ini.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mengirim balasan.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku bisa datang malam ini untuk membahasnya jika kau suka.**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku yang akan datang menemuimu. Aku serius ketika aku bilang aku tak senang kau mengendarai mobil itu.**_

_**Aku akan tiba ditempatmu segera.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

Sial ... dia akan datang sekarang. Aku harus menyiapkan satu hal untuk dia, edisi pertama buku Thomas Hardy masih di rak di ruang tamu. Aku tak bisa menyimpannya. Aku bungkus dengan kertas coklat, dan aku beri coretan pada pembungkusnya kutipan langsung dari buku Tess.

.

.

.

"Hai." Aku merasa malu tak tertahankan ketika aku membuka pintu. Kyuhyun berdiri di teras dengan jins dan jaket kulit.

"Hai," katanya, dan wajahnya bersinar dengan senyum berseri-seri itu. Aku luangkan waktu untuk mengagumi ketampanannya. Ya, dia seksi memakai jaket kulit.

"Masuklah."

"Jika aku boleh," katanya geli. Dia memegang sebuah botol wine saat ia berjalan masuk, "Aku pikir kita akan merayakan kelulusanmu. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan wine yang enak ini."

"Pilihan kata-kata yang menarik," komentarku datar.

Dia menyeringai. "Oh, aku suka kecepatan berpikirmu, Sungmin."

"Aku hanya punya cangkir teh. Kami telah mengemas semua gelas."

"Cangkir teh? Kedengarannya bagus untukku."

Aku menuju ke dapur. Gugup, rasa gugup membanjiri perutku, itu seperti memiliki panther atau singa gunung yang secara tak terduga ada di ruang tamuku.

"Apa kau ingin piring juga?"

"Cangkir teh sudah cukup, Sungmin," panggilan Kyuhyun dari ruang tamu mengalihkan perhatianku.

Ketika aku kembali, dia menatap bungkusan buku coklat. Aku menaruh cangkir di atas meja.

"Itu darimu," bisikku cemas.

Sial ... ini mungkin akan menjadi pertengkaran.

"Hmm, aku bisa membayangkannya. Kutipan yang sangat tepat." Jari telunjuk yang panjang menelusuri tulisan itu.

"Ini juga sebuah permohonan," bisikku. Mengapa aku begitu gugup? Mulutku jadi kering.

"Sebuah permohonan? Untuk bertindak lembut padamu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu," katanya tenang dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan bertindak lembut padamu jika kau menerima bukunya."

Aku menelan dengan susah.

"Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa menerima buku itu, itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau lihat, ini adalah apa yang aku bicarakan, kau menentangku. Aku ingin kau memilikinya, dan itulah akhir dari diskusi. Ini sangat sederhana. Kau tak harus berpikir tentang hal ini. Sebagai _submisif_ kau hanya akan berterima kasih menerimanya. Kau hanya menerima apa yang aku belikan untukmu karena itu menyenangkanku jika kau melakukannya."

"Aku belum jadi _submisif_ ketika kau membelikan buku itu untukku," bisikku.

"Tidak ... tapi kau setuju, Sungmin." Matanya berubah hati-hati.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tak akan memenangkan ini, jadi ganti ke rencana B. "Jadi buku itu adalah milikku dan terserah apa padaku?"

Dia mengamati dengan curiga, tapi menyerah. "Ya."

"Dalam hal ini, aku ingin memberikan buku-buku itu untuk amal, orang yang bekerja denganmu. Mereka dapat melelangnya."

"Jika itu yang kau mau." Mulutnya membentuk garis keras. Dia kecewa.

Aku memerah. "Aku akan memikirkannya," gumamku, aku tak ingin mengecewakan dia, dan kata-katanya datang kembali kepadaku. _Aku ingin kau berniat menyenangkanku._

"Jangan memikirkannya, Sungmin. Jangan tentang ini." Nada suaranya tenang dan serius.

Bagaimana aku tak memikirkannya?

Oh, tak bisakah kita memutar ulang? Suasana di antara kita sekarang jadi tegang. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku menatap jari-jariku.

Bagaimana caraku menyelamatkan situasi ini?

Dia menempatkan botol wine di atas meja dan berdiri di depanku. Menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku, ia memiringkan kepalaku. Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya sangat serius.

"Aku akan membelikanmu banyak barang, Sungmin. Kau harus membiasakan diri. Aku mampu membelinya. Aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya." Dia membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman cepat di bibirku. "Kumohon." Dia melepaskanku.

"Itu membuat aku merasa murahan," bisikku.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya, putus asa. "Seharusnya tidak. Kau terlalu memikirkan itu, Sungmin. Jangan pedulikan apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentangmu. Jangan buang energimu. Itu karena kau memiliki keraguan tentang kesepakatan kita, itu wajar saja. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi."

Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk memproses kata-katanya.

"Hei, hentikan ini," perintah dia lembut, menangkup daguku lagi dan menariknya dengan lembut jadi aku melepaskan bibir bawahku dari gigitanku. "Tak ada tentangmu yang murahan, Sungmin. Aku tak akan mengijinkan kau berpikir tentang itu. Aku baru saja membeli beberapa buku-buku kuno yang ku pikir mungkin berarti sesuatu bagimu, itu saja. Minum wine nya." Matanya hangat dan melembut, dan aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Itu lebih baik," bisiknya. Dia mengambil botol wine, melepas foil atasnya, memutar botol bukan gabusnya, dan membukanya dengan suara letupan kecil dan buih yang keluar tak tumpah setetespun.

Dia mengisi setengah cangkir kami.

"Ini merah muda," bisikku, mengejutkan.

"_Bollinger Grande Annee Rosé 1999_, anggur yang sangat bagus," katanya dengan nikmat.

"Dalam cangkir teh."

Dia menyeringai. "Dalam cangkir teh. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sungmin." Kami mengadu cangkir, dan ia meneguk minumnya.

"Terima kasih," gumamku dan meneguknya. Tentu saja lezat. "Apakah kita akan langsung membahas batas lunak?"

Dia tersenyum, dan aku tersipu.

"Selalu begitu bersemangat." Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa tempat ia duduk dan menarikku duduk disampingnya.

"Ayahmu orang yang sangat pendiam."

Oh ... bukan batas lunak ternyata. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini, kecemasan itu menggerogotiku.

"Kau berhasil membuatnya terpesona." Aku cemberut.

Kyuhyun tertawa lembut. "Hanya karena aku tahu bagaimana caranya memancing ikan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia suka memancing?"

"Kau pernah bilang. Ketika kita pergi untuk minum kopi."

"Oh ... benarkah?" aku mengambil seteguk lain.

"Lagi?" Tanya dia, mengacu pada wine.

"Silakan."

Kyuhyun bangkit dengan anggun dan mengambil botol. Dia mengisi cangkirku. Apakah dia berusaha membuatku mabuk? Aku mengamati dia dengan curiga.

"Tempat ini terlihat kosong, apakah kau siap untuk pindah?"

"Begitulah."

"Apakah kau besok kerja?"

"Ya, hari terakhirku di toko Shim."

"Aku akan membantumu pindah, tapi aku berjanji untuk bertemu saudara perempuanku di bandara."

Oh ... ini adalah berita.

"Taemin tiba dari Paris sangat dini Sabtu pagi. Aku kembali ke Seoul besok, tapi aku dengar Donghae memberikan kalian berdua bantuan."

"Ya, Eunhyuk sangat bersemangat tentang itu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Ya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, siapa sangka?" Bisiknya, dan untuk suatu alasan, dia tak terlihat senang. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan tentang pekerjaan di Seoul?"

Kapan kita akan berbicara tentang batas-batas? Apa yang sedang ia mainkan?

"Aku punya beberapa wawancara untuk posisi magang."

"Kapan kau akan ceritakan ini?" Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Emm ... aku mengatakan padamu sekarang."

Matanya menyipit. "Dimana?"

Untuk beberapa alasan, mungkin karena ia akan menggunakan pengaruhnya, aku tak ingin memberitahunya.

"Beberapa penerbit."

"Apakah itu yang ingin kau lakukan, kerja dalam penerbitan?"

Aku mengangguk hati-hati.

"Yah?" Ia menatapku dengan sabar ingin informasi lebih lanjut.

"Yah apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sungmin, penerbit yang mana?" Tegur dia.

"Hanya penerbit kecil," bisikku.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin aku tahu?"

"Pengaruh tidak Sah mu."

Dia mengernyit.

"Oh, sekarang kau yang menjadi lamban."

Dia tertawa. "Lamban? Aku? Tuhan, kau menantang. Minumlah, mari kita bicara tentang batas-batas." Dia mencabut keluar salinan emailku dan daftar. Apakah dia berkeliaran dengan daftar ini di sakunya? Aku pikir ada satu di jaketnya yang aku bawa. Sial, sebaiknya aku tak melupakan itu. Aku menguras cangkirku.

Dia melirik cepat ke arahku. "Lagi?"

"Ya."

Dia tersenyum yang oh-begitu-angkuh senyumnya, memegang botol wine, dan berhenti. "Apakah kau sudah makan sesuatu?"

Oh tidak ... bukan lelucon lama ini. "Ya. Aku makan tiga kali dengan Ayahku." Aku memutar mataku padanya. Wine ini membuatku berani.

Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memegang daguku, menatap tajam ke mataku. "Lain kali kau memutar matamu padaku, aku akan menghukummu di lututku."

_Apa?!_

"Oh," aku bernapas, dan aku bisa melihat kegembiraan di matanya.

"Oh," jawabnya, meniru nadaku. "Jadi sudah dimulai, Sungmin."

Hatiku memukul dadaku, dan kupu-kupu keluar dari perutku ke tenggorokan. Kenapa begitu panas? Ia mengisi cangkirku, dan aku praktis minum semua itu. Ditegur, aku menatap ke arahnya.

"Sudah perhatian sekarang, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jawab aku."

"Ya ... kau mendapat perhatianku."

"Bagus," ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Jadi tindakan seksual. Sebagian besar kita telah melakukannya."

Aku bergerak lebih dekat padanya di sofa dan melirik daftar itu.

_LAMPIRAN 3_

_Batas Lunak_

_Untuk dibahas dan disepakati antara kedua belah pihak:_

_Manakah dari tindakan seksual berikut ini dapat diterima oleh submisif?_

• _Masturbasi_

• _Fellatio_

• _Cunnilingus_

• _Hubungan seks di vagina_

• _Vagina fisting_

• _Hubungan seks anal_

• _Anal fisting_

"Tak ada _fisting_ ( memasukkan jari tangan), katamu. Apa ada hal lain yang kau tidak setujui?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku menelan ludah. "Hubungan seks anal tidak membuatku gembira."

"Aku akan setuju untuk _fisting_, tapi aku benar-benar ingin untuk mengklaim pantatmu, Sungmin. Tapi kita akan menunggu untuk itu. Lagi pula, itu bukan sesuatu yang kita bisa selami," dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Pantatmu akan membutuhkan pelatihan."

"Pelatihan?" Bisikku.

"Oh ya. Ini akan membutuhkan persiapan yang cermat. Hubungan seks lewat anal dapat menjadi sangat menyenangkan, percayalah. Tetapi jika kita mencobanya dan kau tak menyukainya, kita tak perlu melakukannya lagi." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku berkedip menatapnya.

Dia pikir aku akan menikmatinya?

Bagaimana dia tahu itu menyenangkan?

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan itu?" Bisikku.

"Ya."

Ya ampun. Aku terkesiap.

"Dengan seorang pria?"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria. Bukan kesukaanku."

"Nyonya Park?"

"Ya."

Sialan ... Bagaimana? Aku mengerutkan kening. Dia pindah ke bawah daftar berikutnya.

"Oke ... menelan sperma. Nah, kau mendapatkan nilai A untuk itu."

Aku memerah.

"Jadi." Dia terlihat menyeringai ke arahku. "Menelan sperma oke?"

Aku mengangguk, tak dapat menatap matanya, dan menghabiskan cangkirku lagi.

"Lagi?" Tanya dia.

"Lagi." Ia kembali mengisi cangkirku.

"Mainan seks?" Tanya dia.

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil memandang sekilas ke daftar.

_Apakah penggunaan mainan seks diterima oleh submisif?_

• _Vibrator_

• _Dildo_

• _Butt Plug_

• _Lain-lain_

"_Butt Plug_? Apakah itu digunakan sesuai namanya?" Aku mengernyitkan hidungku dengan jijik.

"Ya," dia tersenyum. "Dan aku mengacu pada hubungan seks anal di atas. Pelatihan."

"Oh ... apa ada yang lain?"

"Manik-manik, telur ... barang-barang seperti itu."

"Telur?" Aku khawatir.

"Bukan telur yang sebenarnya," katanya sambil tertawa keras, menggelengkan kepala.

Aku mengerutkan bibir padanya. "Aku senang kau menganggapku lucu." Aku tak bisa menjaga perasaan terlukaku keluar dari suaraku.

Dia berhenti tertawa. "Maafkan aku. Nona Lee, aku minta maaf," katanya, berusaha tampak menyesal, tapi matanya masih menari dengan humor. "Ada masalah dengan mainan?"

"Tidak," tukasku.

"Sungmin," bujuknya. "Aku minta maaf. Percayalah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tertawa. Aku belum pernah melakukan percakapan semacam ini begitu detail. Kau benar-benar tak berpengalaman. Maaf." Matanya tampak tulus.

Aku mencair sedikit dan menegukkembali wine ku.

"Berikutnya, _bondage_ (diikat)," katanya, kembali ke daftar.

Aku memeriksa daftar.

_Apakah bondage diterima oleh submisif?_

• _Tangan di depan _

• _Tangan di belakang punggung _

• _Pergelangan kaki _

• _Lutut_

• _Siku_

• _Pergelangan Tangan hingga mata kaki_

• _Spreader bar_

• _Terikat pada furnitur_

• _Ditutup matanya_

• _Dibungkam_

• _Bondage dengan tali_

• _Bondage dengan lakban_

• _Bondage dengan belenggu kulit_

• _Suspensi_

• _Bondage dengan borgol/pengekang logam_

"Kita sudah bicara tentang suspensi. Dan tak apa jika kau ingin membuatnya jadi batas keras. Dibutuhkan banyak waktu, dan aku hanya memilikimu untuk jangka waktu yang singkat pula. Ada lagi?"

"Jangan menertawakanku, tapi apa itu _spreader bar_?"

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak tertawa. Aku sudah minta maaf dua kali." Dia melotot padaku. "Jangan membuatku melakukannya lagi," ia memperingatkan.

Dan aku pikir aku terlihat mengecil ... oh, dia begitu suka memerintah. "_Spreader bar_ adalah sebuah tongkat yang berfungsi untuk membentangkan tangan dan atau kaki dengan belenggu diujungnya. Itu menyenangkan."

"Oke ... tentang membungkamku. Aku khawatir aku tak akan bisa bernafas"

"Aku juga akan khawatir jika kau tak bisa bernapas. Aku tak ingin mencekikmu."

"Dan bagaimana aku menggunakan kata-kata yang aman jika aku terbungkam?"

Dia berhenti sejenak. "Pertama-tama, aku harap kau tak perlu menggunakannya. Namun jika kau dibungkam, kita akan menggunakan isyarat tangan," katanya singkat.

Aku berkedip menatapnya. Tapi kalau aku terikat, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Otakku mulai berkabut ... hmm alkohol.

"Aku gugup tentang membungkam itu."

"Oke. Aku akan perhatikan."

Aku menatap ke arahnya, realisasi itu akhirnya datang padaku. "Apakah kau suka mengikat _submisif_mu sehingga mereka tak dapat menyentuhmu?"

Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya melebar. "Itu salah satu alasan," katanya pelan.

"Apakah karena itu kau mengikat tanganku?"

"Ya."

"Kau tak suka membicarakannya," bisikku.

"Tidak, aku tak suka. Apakah kau ingin minum lagi? Ini membuat kau berani, dan aku perlu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang rasa sakit."

Sialan ... ini adalah bagian yang rumit. Dia mengisi lagi cangkir tehku, dan aku meneguknya.

"Jadi, apa sikap umummu untuk menerima rasa sakit?" Kyuhyun tampak penuh harap padaku. "Kau menggigit bibirmu," katanya muram.

Aku segera berhenti, tapi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tersipu dan menunduk menatap tanganku.

"Pernahkah kau dihukum secara fisik saat anak-anak?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi kau tak memiliki referensi sama sekali?"

"Tidak."

"Ini tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Imajinasimu adalah musuh terburukmu dalam hal ini, "bisiknya.

"Apakah kau harus melakukannya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Mari kita langsung ke metode."

Dia menunjukkan padaku daftarnya.

• _Pukulan dipantat_

• _Memukul dengan semacam pendayung_

• _Didera_

• _Dirotan_

• _Digigit_

• _Klem puting_

• _Klem Genital_

• _Es_

• _Lilin panas_

• _Jenis-jenis lain/metode dari sakit_

"Nah, kau mengatakan tidak pada _klem genital_. Tak apa. Pukulan rotan yang paling menyakitkan."

Aku langsung pucat.

"Kita dapat melakukan itu."

"Atau tidak melakukannya sama sekali," bisikku.

"Ini merupakan bagian dari kesepakatan, Sayang, tapi kita akan melakukan semua ini. Sungmin, aku tak akan mendorongmu terlalu jauh."

"Tentang hukuman, hal ini yang paling mengkhawatirkanku." Suaraku sangatlah kecil.

"Yah, aku senang kau sudah memberitahukanku. Kita akan mengeluarkan hukuman merotan dari daftar untuk saat ini. Dan ketika kau menjadi lebih nyaman dengan hal ini, kita akan meningkatkan intensitasnya. Kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan."

Aku menelan ludah, dan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibirku.

"Nah, itu tak terlalu buruk kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, hatiku dalam mulutku lagi.

"Begini, aku ingin bicara tentang satu hal lagi, setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur."

"Tempat tidur?" Aku berkedip cepat, dan darahku mengalir deras keseluruh tubuhku, pemanasan tempat-tempat yang aku tak tahu ada hingga akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayolah, Sungmin, pembicaraan ini membuat aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Itu juga punya efek yang sama padamu."

Aku menggeliat. Dewi batinku terengah-engah.

"Lihat? Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku coba."

"Sesuatu yang menyakitkan?"

"Tidak, berhentilah melihat rasa sakit di mana-mana. Ini utamanya adalah kenikmatan. Apakah aku pernah menyakitimu?"

Aku memerah. "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Begini, tadi siang kau membicarakan tentang menginginkan lebih," ia berhenti, tiba-tiba tak yakin.

Ya ... ke mana arahnya ini?

Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Di luar dari waktumu sebagai _sub_ku, mungkin kita bisa mencobanya. Aku tak tahu apakah itu akan berhasil. Aku tak tahu tentang memisahkan segalanya. Ini mungkin tak berhasil. Tapi aku ingin mencobanya. Mungkin satu malam setiap minggu. Aku tak tahu."

Ya ampun ... mulutku menganga, Cho Kyuhyun mau untuk melakukan lebih! Dia berkemauan untuk mencobanya!

"Aku punya satu syarat." Dia tampak hati-hati pada ekspresi tertegunku.

"Apa?" aku bernapas. Apa saja. Aku akan memberimu apapun.

"Kau dengan senang hati menerima hadiah kelulusanmu dariku."

"Oh." Dan dalam hatiku aku tahu apakah itu. Rasa takut muncul di dalam perutku.

Dia menatapku, mengukur reaksiku. "Ayo," bisiknya dan bangkit, menyeretku. Melepas jaketnya, ia menaruh di atas bahuku dan menuju ke pintu.

Ada sebuah mobil _hatchback_ merah yang di parkir di luar, _Audi_ dua pintu yang ramping.

"Ini untukmu. Selamat atas kelulusanmu," bisiknya, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium rambutku.

Dia membelikanku mobil. Dari penampilannya tampak baru. Astaga ... Aku sudah cukup punya masalah dengan buku itu. Aku menatapnya kosong, berusaha mati-matian untuk menentukan bagaimana perasaanku tentang hal ini. Aku sangat terkejut pada satu saat, bersyukur pada saat yang lain, terkejut bahwa dia benar-benar melakukannya, tapi perasaan yang mendominasiku adalah kemarahan. Ya, aku marah, terutama setelah semua yang aku katakan padanya tentang buku-buku itu ... tapi kemudian dia sudah membelikan ini. Mengambil tanganku, ia membawaku berjalan menuju akuisisi baru ini.

"Sungmin, mobilmu sudah tua dan terus terang berbahaya. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ketika begitu mudah bagiku untuk memperbaiki keadaannya," suaranya meninggi. Matanya tertuju padaku, tapi saat ini aku tak bisa membawa diriku untuk menatapnya.

Aku berdiri diam menatap barang baru yang mengagumkan berwarna merah cerah.

"Aku menyinggung masalah itu pada ayahmu. Dia setuju dengan semua itu, " bisiknya.

Berbalik, aku memelotot padanya, mulutku terbuka ketakutan. "Kau menyebutkan hal ini pada Ayahku. Bagaimana kau bisa…?" aku hampir tak bisa menumpahkan kata-kataku keluar. Beraninya dia? Kangin yang malang. Aku merasa mual, merasa malu pada ayahku.

"Ini hadiah, Sungmin. Tak bisakah kau hanya mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Tapi kau tahu itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak bagiku, tidak untuk ketenangan pikiranku."

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dia belum juga paham! Dia punya uang sepanjang hidupnya.

Oke, tak sepanjang hidupnya, tidak saat masih anak kecil dan pandangan terhadap duniaku berganti.

Pikiran itu sangat menyadarkanku, dan aku melunak saat menuju mobil, merasa bersalah pada reaksi emosinalku. Niatnya baik, salah tempat, tapi bukan dari tempat yang buruk.

"Aku senang karena kau telah meminjamkan ini padaku, seperti laptop."

Dia menghela napas berat.

"Oke. Pinjaman. Tak terbatas." Dia menatap hati-hati padaku.

"Tidak, tidak tanpa batas waktu, tetapi untuk saat ini. Terima kasih."

Dia mengernyit. Aku menggapai dan menciumnya cepat di pipinya. "Terima kasih untuk mobilnya, Sir." Kataku dengan semanis yang aku bisa.

Dia meraihku tiba-tiba dan menyentakku kearahnya, satu tangan di punggung menahanku padanya dan tangan lainnya menggenggam rambutku.

"Kau seorang wanita yang menantang, Lee Sungmin."

Dia menciumku penuh gairah, memaksa bibirku terbuka dengan lidahnya, tanpa belas kasihan.

Darahku memanas dengan segera, dan aku membalas ciumannya dengan bersemangat. Aku sangat menginginkan dia, meskipun masalah mobil, buku, batas lunak ... hukuman rotan itu ... aku ingin dia.

"Ini mengambil semua kontrol diriku untuk tak bercinta denganmu di kap mobil ini sekarang juga, hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah milikku, dan jika aku ingin membelikan mobil untukmu, aku akan membelikanmu mobil," ia menggeram. "Sekarang mari kita ke dalam dan membuatmu telanjang." Dia memberikan ciuman kasar cepat padaku.

Wah, dia marah. Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke apartemen dan langsung ke kamar tidurku ... tanpa berhenti. Dia menyalakan lampu tambahan dan berhenti, menatapku.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku," bisikku.

Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi, matanya dingin seperti pecahan kaca berasap.

"Maaf tentang mobil dan buku," kataku pelan. Dia tetap diam dan merenung. "Kau membuatku takut ketika kamu marah," aku bernapas, menatapnya.

Dia menutup matanya dan menggeleng. Ketika ia membuka mata, ekspresinya telah melunak sedikit. Dia mengambil napas panjang dan menelan ludah.

"Berbaliklah," bisiknya. "Aku ingin membuat kau keluar dari gaun itu."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

**Big Thank's to:**

**Ichadkelpeu** , dhantieee, **Heldamagnae**, **abilhikmah** , **dewiktubagus** , **OvaLLea** , **PumpkinEvil** , **Cywelf** , Rinda Cho Joyer , **fariny** , **bunyming** , ressalini, Bittersweet137, Hannamizuki137, darena sasya, KikyWP16, Snowie KyeoMing, **Cho Meihwa**, kyuhaeeee, **ratu kyuhae**, **Harusuki Ginichi 137411**, **lee kyurah**, **ChoLee**, Minnie, miji2km, rahasia28, **kirantheacyankEsa**, r, **Cho Kyuna**, hmmm, rizkihandayani376, Alfiani Vinc, hanissi, Park Heeni, **rhara**, Michelle Jung, Minnie gege, minzy, **KMS**, kyuu, **orange girls**, **nanayukeroo**, myFridayyy, arisafukushima564, Shouta Yagami, egy, **tsubakiming**, ncisksj, VinChan23, GameSMl, damian reveno, coffeewie137, **nova137**, **Fanya** **Amelia137**, **Adekyumin joyer**, chuaby, kaisssss, Joyer1697, **PaboGirl**, ming, **kyuhestimin**, damianserena, Izmajukir, YunJaeShipper, babyhyukee , Noona-Nim , **ismayminniELF , raya137 , nurindaKyumin , sxgachim , SecretVin137 , asdfghjkyu , FarahYue , JungKimCaca , angels , , NindyCho , leinalvin775 , choco137 , ChoSis , Cho Vincelin , Alice Cho , ratihsusi31 , Yuliaksm , thiafumings , wike mikiyjoju 1 , rahmaotter , Lusiwonest , mayasiwonest everlastingfriends , nik4nik , SuniaSunkyu137 , munakyumin137, baby kyumin137, Frostbee , nurichan4 , joy04, SMLming , shanakanishi , Wiprasetyalee , kyu rin 71 , dindahidayanti07 , sanmay88 , Uchiha Annie , AiKyuMin137 , danactebh , Acho137 , lee kyuza , Panda Qingdao , GitARMY , Pspnya kyu , ayu aidenkyu joyer **and **Guest** ^^ (Yang di cetak tebal adalah reviewer dari chapter 6 sampai 13 dan reviewer chapter sebelumnya yang baru masuk)

Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u

For **Cho Vincelin**, saya gak mungkin ngelarang. Karena cerita ini bukan milik saya ^^ Jadi silahkan saja.

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	17. Chapter 17

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 17

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

"Berbaliklah," bisiknya. "Aku ingin membuat kau keluar dari gaun itu."

Moodnya berubah dengan cepat, begitu sulit untuk mengikutinya. Dengan patuh, aku berbalik dan hatiku berdebar kencang, gairah segera mengganti rasa tak nyamanku, mengalir melalui darahku.

Dia mengambil rambutku dari punggungku sehingga menggantung ke bawah sisi kananku. Dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bagian belakang leherku dan perlahan-lahan menelusuri ke bawah tulang belakangku. Kukunya yang terawat baik dengan lembut menelusuri punggungku.

"Aku suka gaun ini," bisiknya. "Aku suka melihat kulit mulusmu."

Jarinya mencapai bagian belakang tengah gaun halterku di tengah-tengah tulang belakangku, dan mengaitkan jarinya di bawah puncak, dia menarikku lebih dekat sehingga aku mundur mendekatinya.

Aku merasakan kegairahannya terhadap tubuhku.

Condong ke bawah, ia mencium aroma rambutku. "Aromamu begitu nikmat, Sungmin. Sangat manis."

Hidungnya melewati telingaku menuju ke bawah leherku, dan ia memberikan ciuman lembut di sepanjang bahuku.

Napasku berubah, menjadi pendek, terengah, penuh dengan harapan. Jari-jarinya berada di ritsleting gaunku. Lambat sekali, sekali lagi ia bergerak ke bawah sedangkan bibirnya berpindah, menjilati, mencium dan menghisap menyeberang ke bahuku yang lain.

Dia begitu pandai menggoda dalam hal ini. Tubuhku bergema, dan aku mulai menggeliat lesu di bawah sentuhannya.

"Kau. Akan. Segera. Belajar. Untuk. Tetap. Diam," bisiknya, menciumi sekitar tengkukku untuk setiap kata-katanya.

Dia menyentak pengikat di leher halterku, dan gaunnya jatuh teronggok di kakiku. "Tanpa bra, Nona Lee. Aku suka itu."

Tangannya menjangkau dan menangkup payudaraku, dan putingku mengerut pada sentuhannya. "Angkat tanganmu dan letakkan di kepalaku," bisiknya di leherku.

Aku mematuhi dengan segera, dan payudaraku naik dan menekan tangannya, putingku mengeras dengan segera. Jemariku meraba rambutnya, dan dengan sangat lembut aku menarik pelahan rambut seksinya. Aku memutar kepalaku ke satu sisi untuk memberinya akses yang lebih mudah ke leherku.

"Hmm ..." gumamnya di belakang telingaku, saat ia mulai menarik putingku dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, meniru gerakan tanganku di rambutnya.

"Mmhh…" Aku merintih saat sensasi mengalir tajam dan jelas di selangkanganku.

"Haruskah aku membuatmu klimaks dengan cara ini?" Bisiknya.

Aku melengkungkan punggungku untuk memaksa payudaraku menekan ke tangan ahlinya.

"Kau suka ini, kan, Nona Lee?"

"Hmm ..."

"Katakan padaku." Dia melanjutkan penyiksaan sensual yang lambat, menarikku dengan lembut.

"Ya."

"Ya, apa?"

"Ya ... Sir."

"Gadis baik." Dia mencubit putingku dengan keras, dan tubuhku mengejang terhadap sentuhannya.

Aku terkesiap pada rasa nyeri dan nikmat yang akut. Aku merasakan dia terhadapku. Aku mengerang dan mengepalkan tangan di rambutnya menariknya lebih keras.

"Aku pikir kau belum siap untuk klimaks," bisiknya, tangannya berhenti, dan dia dengan lembut menggigit daun telingaku dan menariknya. "Selain itu, kau telah membuatku tak senang."

Oh ... tidak, apa artinya ini? Otakku segera paham melalui kabut gairah saat aku mengerang.

"Jadi mungkin aku tak akan membiarkan kau klimaks sama sekali." Dia kembali memusatkan perhatian jari-jarinya ke putingku, menarik, memutar, memijit. Aku menggoyang pantatku terhadap tubuhnya ... bergerak dari sisi ke sisi.

Aku merasa dia tersenyum dibelakang leherku saat tangannya bergerak turun ke pinggulku. Jari-jarinya mengait ke celana dalamku di bagian belakang, meregangkannya, dan dia mendorong ibu jarinya melalui materialnya, merobek dan melemparkannya di depanku jadi aku bisa melihatnya ... ya ampun.

Tangannya bergerak turun ke kewanitaanku dari belakang, dengan perlahan memasukkan jarinya.

"Oh, ya. Gadis manisku sudah siap," ia bernafas sambil memutar tubuhku sehingga aku menghadapnya. Napasnya telah berubah cepat. Dia menempatkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau terasa begitu manis, Nona Lee." Dia mendesah. "Telanjangi aku," perintah dia dengan pelan, menatap ke arahku dengan mata berkabut.

Yang aku kenakan hanyalah sepatuku, sebenarnya, sepatu hak tinggi milik Eunhyuk. Aku terkejut. Aku tak pernah membuka pakaian seorang pria.

"Kau bisa melakukannya," rayunya lembut.

Oh. Aku berkedip cepat. Bagaimana memulainya?

Aku meraih t-shirtnya, dan ia memegang tanganku dan menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum licik padaku. "Oh tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil menyeringai. "Bukan t-shirtku, kau mungkin perlu menyentuhku untuk apa yang aku rencanakan." Matanya masih hidup dengan kegembiraan.

Oh ... ini mengejutkan ... aku bisa menyentuhnya ketika dia berpakaian. Dia mengambil salah satu tanganku dan meletakkannya pada ereksinya.

"Ini adalah efek yang kau berikan padaku, Nona Lee."

Aku menggenggam dan melenturkan jari-jariku melingkarinya, dan ia menyeringai.

"Aku ingin ada di dalam dirimu. Lepaskan celana jinsku. Kau yang berkuasa."

Ya ampun ... aku yang berkuasa. Mulutku menganga.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Dia menggoda. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menyeringai.

Aku menyentak melepaskan sepatunya, dengan cepat dan kikuk, kemudian kaus kakinya. Dia menatapku, matanya bercahaya dengan kegembiraan dan gairah. Dia tampak ... indah ... milikku. Aku merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk mengangkangi dia untuk melepas celana jinsnya, menggeser jari-jariku di bawah pinggang. Dia menutup matanya dan melengkungkan pinggulnya.

"Kau harus belajar untuk diam," aku memarahinya.

Napasnya tersentak, dan dia menyeringai kepadaku. "Ya, Nona Lee," bisiknya, matanya menyala terang.

"Dalam sakuku, kondom," dia bernafas.

Aku mencari di sakunya perlahan, mengawasi wajahnya saat aku meraba-raba. Mulutnya terbuka. Aku mengambil kedua paket foil yang aku temukan dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur disamping pinggulnya. Dua! Jariku yang terlalu bersemangat meraih kancing dari pinggangnya dan membukanya, meraba-raba sedikit. Aku terangsang luar biasa.

"Sangat bersemangat, Nona Lee," bisiknya, suaranya bercampur nada humor. Aku menarik turun ritsletingnya, dan sekarang aku sedang dihadapkan pada masalah cara melepaskan celananya ... hmm. Aku menyentak dan menariknya ke bawah.

Celananya hampir tak bergerak. Aku mengerutkan kening. Bagaimana ini bisa begitu sulit?

"Aku tidak bisa diam jika kau terus-terusan menggigit bibir itu," ia memperingatkan, lalu melengkungkan pinggul ke atas tempat tidur sehingga aku bisa menariknya ke bawah celana panjangnya dan celana boxernya pada saat bersamaan, wow ... membebaskan kejantanannya. Dia menendang pakaiannya ke lantai.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Dia bernafas, semua jejak humornya hilang. Aku menggapai dan menyentuh kejantanannya, menonton ekspresinya saat aku melakukannya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' saat ia menarik napas tajam. Kulitnya sangat halus dan lembut ... dan keras ... hmm, kombinasi yang lezat.

Aku membungkuk, rambutku jatuh di samping tubuhku, dan kejantannnya ada di dalam mulutku. Aku menghisap, dengan keras. Dia menutup matanya, pinggulnya menyentak di bawahku.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin, perlahan," dia mengeluh.

Aku merasa begitu berkuasa, itu seperti perasaan yang memabukkan, menggoda dan menguji dia dengan mulut dan lidahku. Dia menegang di bawahku saat aku menggerakkan mulutku naik turun pada ereksinya, mendorong miliknya pada bagian belakang tenggorokanku, bibirku ketat ... lagi dan lagi.

"Berhenti, Ming, berhenti. Aku belum ingin keluar."

Aku duduk, berkedip padanya, dan aku terengah-engah seperti dia, tapi bingung. Ku pikir aku yang berkuasa?

"Kau polos dan _antusiasme_mu sangat melumpuhkan," ia terengah-engah. "Kau, di atasku ... itu yang perlu kita lakukan."

Oh.

"Ini, pakaikan ini." Dia mengulurkan sebuah paket foil.

Sial. Bagaimana caranya? Aku merobek dan membuka paketnya, dan kondom lentur terasa lengket di jariku.

"Jepit bagian atas lalu gulung ke bawah." Ia terengah.

Dan sangat lambat, berkonsentrasi keras, aku lakukan seperti apa yang ia bilang. "Ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati di sini, Sungmin," ia mengeluh.

Aku mengagumi hasil karyaku dan dia. Dia benar-benar spesimen indah dari manusia, melihat dia sangat menggairahkan.

"Sekarang. Aku ingin terkubur di dalam dirimu," bisiknya. Aku menatap dia, gentar, dan dia duduk tiba-tiba, jadi kami berhadapan hidung ke hidung.

"Seperti ini," dia bernafas, dan dia mengulurkan satu tangannya melingkari pinggulku, mengangkatku sedikit, dan dengan tangan yang lain dia memposisikan kejantanannya di bawahku, dan sangat lambat, memasukkan kejantanannya pada daerah intimku.

Aku mengerang saat ia membentangku terbuka, mengisiku dengan penuh, mulutku ternganga karena terkejut oleh perasaan manis, indah, penuh penderitaan, perasaan penuh sekali.

"Benar, sayang, rasakan aku, semua dariku," ia menggeram dan sebentar menutup matanya.

Dan dia ada dalam diriku, sampai ke pangkalnya, dan ia memegangku, untuk beberapa detik ... menit... Aku tak tahu, menatap tajam ke mataku.

"Sangat dalam dengan cara ini," bisiknya. Dia melenturkan dan memutar pinggulnya dalam gerakan yang sama, dan aku merintih.

"Ohh…" Sensasinya memancar ke seluruh perutku.

_Sialan!_

"Lagi," bisikku. Dia menyeringai dengan senyum malas dan menuruti kataku.

Merintih, aku melemparkan kepalaku kebelakang, rambutku jatuh di punggungku, dan sangat perlahan, ia tenggelam kembali di tempat tidur.

"Kau yang bergerak, Sungmin, ke atas dan ke bawah, terserah padamu. Pegang tanganku, "dia bernafas, suaranya serak dan rendah dan begitu seksi.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dengan lembut aku mendorong keatas darinya dan kembali turun, oh. Matanya terbakar dengan antisipasi liar. Napasnya tak teratur, menyesuaikanku, dan ia mengangkat panggulnya saat aku turun ke bawah, membuatku memantul kembali ke atas. Kami sudah mendapatkan irama ... atas, bawah, atas, bawah ... berulang ... dan rasanya begitu ... nikmat.

Aku menatapnya, mata kami terkunci, dan aku melihat pandangan takjub disana, takjub padaku.

Aku meniduri dia. Aku yang berkuasa. Dia milikku, dan aku miliknya. Pikiran itu mendorongku, seperti dibebani dengan beton, melewati batas, dan aku klimaks diatasnya ... berteriak dengan suara tak jelas.

"Ahh…ohh.."

Dia meraih pinggulku, dan menutup matanya, mendongak kepalanya ke belakang, rahangnya tegang, dia keluar tanpa suara. Aku ambruk ke dadanya, kewalahan, suatu tempat antara fantasi dan kenyataan, tempat di mana tak ada batas keras atau lunak.

Aku berbaring di atas tubuhnya, kepalaku di dadanya, dan aromanya benar-benar nikmat, segar, linen baru pembersih tubuh mahal, dan aroma yang terbaik, paling menggoda di planet ini ... Kyuhyun. Aku tak ingin bergerak, aku ingin menghirup aroma ini untuk selamanya. Aku mengendus dia, berharap aku tak memiliki penghalang t-shirt nya. Aku menempatkan tanganku di dadanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh dia di sini. Dia kencang ... kuat.

Tangannya meraih tanganku, dia menariknya ke mulutnya dan dengan manis mencium buku-buku jariku.

Dia berguling hingga dia menunduk ke arahku.

"Jangan," bisiknya, kemudian menciumku ringan.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka disentuh?" Bisikku, menatap matanya yang lembut.

"Karena aku punya pengenalan yang sangat sulit untuk hidup. Aku tak ingin membebani kau dengan rincian. Jangan." Dia mengusap hidungnya padaku, dan kemudian ia mencabut keluar dariku dan duduk.

"Ku pikir itu informasi yang paling dasar yang kuberikan. Bagaimana tadi?" Dia tampak benar-benar puas dengan dirinya sendiri dan terdengar sangat biasa pada saat yang sama.

Ini sangat membuatku frustrasi. Aku sangat ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Tapi dia tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi, seperti yang dia lakukan, dan membuat usaha besar untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Jika kau membayangkan selama satu menit saja bahwa aku pikir kau menyerahkan kontrol padaku, kau pasti belum memperhitungkan IPK-ku." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya. "Tapi terima kasih atas ilusinya."

"Nona Lee, kau bukan hanya berwajah cantik. Kau telah mengalami enam orgasme sejauh ini dan mereka semua adalah milikku," katanya dengan bangga, bersikap main-main lagi.

Aku memerah dan berkedip pada saat yang sama, saat ia menatap ke arahku. Dia menghitung!

Alisnya berkerut.

"Apakah kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku?" Suaranya tiba-tiba tegas.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Sialan. "Aku bermimpi pagi ini."

"Huh?" Dia melotot padaku.

Sialan lagi. Apakah aku dalam kesulitan?

"Aku orgasme dalam tidurku." Aku melempar lenganku menutupi mataku. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku mengintip ke arahnya dari bawah lenganku, dan dia tampak geli.

"Dalam tidurmu?"

"Itu membuaku terbangun tiba-tiba."

"Aku yakin hal itu. Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Sial.

"Kau."

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

Aku melemparkan lenganku menutupi mataku lagi. Dan seperti anak kecil, aku secara singkat terhibur atas pikiran bahwa jika aku tak bisa melihatnya, maka dia tak bisa melihatku.

"Sungmin, apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku tak akan bertanya padamu lagi."

"Kau punya cambuk untuk berkuda."

Dia menyingkirkan lenganku. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Aku memerah.

"Ada harapan bagimu ternyata," bisiknya. "Aku punya beberapa cambuk berkuda."

"Dari anyaman kulit coklat?"

Dia tertawa. "Tidak, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan satu." Matanya menyala oleh kegembiraan.

Menunduk ke bawah, ia memberikan ciuman singkat kemudian berdiri dan meraih boxernya, oh tidak, dia akan pergi. Aku melirik cepat pada jam, itu baru jam sembilan empat puluh. Aku juga segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil celana trainingku dan tank top, kemudian duduk kembali di

tempat tidur, bersila, mengamatinya. Aku tak ingin dia pergi.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

"Kapan kau datang bulan?" Dia memotong lamunanku.

_Apa!_

"Aku benci memakai ini," ia mengomel. Dia memegang kondom, lalu menaruhnya di lantai, dan memakai celana jinsnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya dia ketika aku tak menjawab, dan dia menatapku penuh harap seolah dia menunggu pendapatku pada cuaca. Ya ampun ... ini adalah hal pribadi.

"Minggu depan." Aku menatap tanganku.

"Kau perlu untuk menyelesaikan urusan kontrasepsi."

Dia begitu suka memerintah. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia duduk kembali di tempat tidur untuk memakai sepatu dan kaus kaki.

"Apakah kau punya dokter pribadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. kita kembali ke merger dan akuisisi, moodnya berubah 180-derajat lagi.

Dia mengernyit. "Aku bisa datang dan menemui kau di apartemenmu Minggu pagi sebelum kau datang dan menemuiku. Atau ia dapat menemuimu di tempatku. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Jadi tak ada tekanan. Hal lain yang dia bayar ... tapi sebenarnya ini adalah untuk keuntungannya.

"Tempatmu." Itu berarti aku dipastikan melihatnya hari Minggu.

"Oke. Aku akan memberitahumu waktunya."

"Kau akan pergi?"

Jangan pergi ...kumohon tinggallah denganku.

"Ya."

Mengapa?

"Dengan apa kau akan pergi?" Bisikku.

"Yesung akan menjemputku."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu. Aku punya mobil baru yang bagus."

Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya hangat. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah terlalu banyak minum."

"Apakah kau sengaja membuatku mabuk?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkan segalanya, dan kau pendiam seperti ayahmu. Setetes saja anggur kau minum dan kau mulai bicara, dan aku membutuhkan kau untuk berkomunikasi secara jujur denganku. Jika tidak, kau bungkam, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Orang bicara jujur ketika mabuk, Sungmin."

"Dan kau pikir kau selalu jujur padaku?"

"Aku berusaha untuk menjadi seperti itu." Dia menatap ke bawah padaku dengan hati-hati. "Ini hanya akan berhasil jika kita jujur satu sama lain."

"Aku ingin kau tinggal dan memakai ini." Aku mengangkat kondom kedua.

Dia tersenyum dan matanya bersinar dengan humor. "Sungmin, aku telah menyeberangi begitu banyak batas di sini malam ini. Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu pada hari Minggu. Aku akan menyiapkan kontrak revisi untukmu, dan kita bisa benar-benar dapat mulai bermain."

"Bermain?" Gila. Hatiku melompat ke dalam mulutku.

"Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal denganmu. Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya sebelum kau menandatangani kontraknya, jadi aku tahu kau sudah siap."

"Oh. Jadi aku bisa mengatakan ini selesai, jika aku tak menandatanganinya?"

Ia menatap padaku menilai, dan kemudian bibirnya berkedut tersenyum. "Yah, aku kira kau bisa, tapi aku mungkin akan melakukan hal gila."

"Hal gila?"

Dia mengangguk perlahan, dan kemudian dia menyeringai, menggoda. "Benar-benar gila."

Senyumnya menular.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh kau tahu, ledakan, pengejaran mobil, penculikan, penahanan."

"Kau akan menculikku?"

"Oh ya," dia menyeringai.

"Menahanku di luar kemauanku?" Ya ampun ini benar-benar panas.

"Oh ya," dia mengangguk. Matanya bersinar, dan aku bisa merasakan kegembiraannya dari tempatku duduk.

Ya ampun.

"Jadi kau tak punya pilihan," katanya sinis.

"Jelas." Aku tak bisa meneruskan sarkasme keluar dari suaraku saat mataku menjangkau surga.

"Oh, Lee Sungmin, apakah kau baru saja memutar bola matamu padaku?"

_Sial_!

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 18

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh, Lee Sungmin, apakah kau baru saja memutar bola matamu padaku?"

_Sial!_

"Tidak," suaraku pelan.

"Ku pikir kau melakukannya. Aku pernah katakan apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu jika kau memutar matamu padaku lagi?"

Sial. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kemarilah," katanya lembut.

Aku langsung pucat. Astaga ... dia serius. Aku duduk menatapnya sepenuhnya tak bergerak.

"Aku belum tanda tangan apapun," bisikku.

"Aku katakan apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku orang yang memegang kata-kataku. Aku akan memukul pantatmu, dan kemudian aku akan menidurimu dengan sangat cepat dan sangat keras. Sepertinya kita membutuhkan kondom itu."

Suaranya begitu lembut, mengancam, dan itu benar-benar panas. Dia menatap ke arahku, menunggu dengan mata menyala. Ragu-ragu, aku meluruskan kakiku. Haruskah aku lari? Ini dia, hubungan kami tergantung pada keseimbangan, di sini, sekarang. Apakah aku membiarkan dia melakukan ini atau apakah aku harus bilang tidak, dan begitu saja? Karena aku tahu itu akan berakhir jika aku mengatakan tidak. Lakukan!

"Aku menunggu," katanya. "Aku bukan orang yang sabar."

Aku terengah-engah, takut, terangsang. Darah deras melalui tubuhku, kakiku seperti _jelly_. Perlahan, aku merangkak ke arahnya sampai aku ada di sampingnya.

"Anak manis," bisiknya. "Sekarang berdiri."

Sial oh ... tak bisakah dia langsung melakukannya? Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa berdiri. Ragu-ragu, aku merangkak berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku menaruh kondom di telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku, memposisikan aku di pangkuannya. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, dia memposisikan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhku berada di tempat tidur di sampingnya. Dia melempar kaki kanannya melewati kedua kakiku dan menaruh lengan kirinya di punggungku, menahanku kebawah jadi aku tak bisa bergerak. Oh brengsek. "Taruh tanganmu di kedua sisi kepalamu," perintahnya.

Aku mematuhinya segera.

"Mengapa aku melakukan ini, Sungmin?" Tanya dia.

"Karena aku memutar mataku padamu," aku hampir tak bisa bicara.

"Apakah kau pikir itu sopan?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan memukul pantatmu setiap kali kau melakukannya, apa kau paham?"

Sangat perlahan, dia menarik ke bawah celana trainingku. Oh, betapa merendahkan ini, merendahkan dan menakutkan dan panas. Dia membuat ini seperti makanan. Hatiku ada di mulutku. Aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Sial, apakah ini akan menyakitkan?

Dia menempatkan tangannya di belakang pantat telanjangku, dengan lembut meremasnya, membelai berputar-putar dengan telapak tangannya. Dan kemudian tangannya sudah tak ada lagi ... dan dia memukulku, keras.

Aw! Mataku terbuka lebar merespon rasa sakit itu, dan aku mencoba untuk naik. Tapi tangannya bergerak antara tulang belikatku menjagaku agar tak bergerak. Dia membelaiku lagi di mana ia memukulku, dan napasnya yang berubah, jadi lebih keras, lebih terengah. Dia memukulku lagi dan lagi, cepat secara berurutan.

Ya ampun itu menyakitkan. Aku tak mengeluarkan suara, wajahku mengernyit kesakitan. Aku mencoba dan meronta jauh dari pukulan didorong oleh pengaruh dan aliran adrenalin melalui tubuhku.

"Jangan bergerak," ia menggeram. "Atau aku akan memukul pantatmu lebih lama lagi."

Dia menggosokku sekarang, dan diikuti pukulan berikutnya. Sebuah pola berirama muncul, membelai, meremas, menampar keras. Aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk menangani rasa sakit ini. Pikiranku kosongkan karena aku berusaha untuk menyerap sensasi yang melelahkan ini. Dia tak memukulku di tempat yang sama dua kali berturut-turut. Dia menyebarkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aargh!" Aku menjerit pada tamparan kesepuluh dan aku menyadari bahwa aku dalam hati menghitung pukulannya.

"Aku baru saja pemanasan."

Dia memukulku lagi lalu dia membelaiku dengan lembut. Kombinasi pukulan menyengat keras dan belaian lembut begitu membuat pikiran mati rasa.

Dia memukulku lagi ... ini semakin sulit untuk menerimanya. Dia membelaiku dengan lembut dan kemudian pukulan itu datang. Aku menjerit lagi.

"Tak ada yang mendengarmu, Sayang, hanya aku."

Dan dia memukulku lagi dan lagi. Dari dalam suatu tempat yang jauh, aku ingin mohon padanya untuk berhenti. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku tak ingin memberinya kepuasan. Dia melanjutkan irama tak henti-hentinya. Aku menjerit enam kali lagi. Delapan belas tamparan secara total.

"Cukup," dia bernafas serak. "Bagus, Sungmin. Sekarang aku akan bercinta denganmu."

Dia membelai pantatku dengan lembut, dan itu membakar saat ia membelaiku berputar-putar dan ke bawah. Tiba-tiba, dia memasukkan dua jari di dalam kewanitaanku, membuatku benar-benar terkejut. Aku terkesiap, serangan baru ini menerobos mati rasa pada otakku.

"Rasakan ini. Lihat betapa tubuhmu sangat menyukai ini, Sungmin. Kau basah kuyup hanya untukku."

Ada kekaguman dalam suaranya. Dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya, keluar dan masuk secara berurutan.

Aku merintih, tak pasti, dan kemudian jari-jarinya hilang ... dan aku jadi menginginkannya lagi.

"Lain kali, aku akan membuatmu untuk menghitung. Sekarang mana kondom itu?"

Dia menggapai samping tubuhnya mencari kondom dan mengangkatku dengan lembut, mendorongku menghadap ke bawah ke arah tempat tidur. Aku mendengar suara ritsleting dan sobekan dari foil. Dia menarik celana trainingku lepas dan kemudian menuntunku ke posisi berlutut, dengan lembut membelai pantatku yang sekarang sangat sakit.

"Aku akan memasukimu sekarang. Kau boleh klimaks," bisiknya.

Dan dia berada dalam diriku, dengan cepat mengisiku.

"Ahh…" Aku mengerang keras.

Dia bergerak, menghentak kedalam tubuhku, irama cepat yang intens terhadap pantatku yang sakit.

Dan tubuhku meledak dalam sebuah orgasme kuat hingga seperti menghancurkan tubuhku.

"Ohh, Sungmin!" Dia menjerit keras saat ia menemukan pembebasannya, memegangku di tempat saat ia menuangkan dirinya ke dalam diriku. Dia ambruk, terengah-engah di sampingku, dan ia menarikku di atas tubuhnya dan mengubur wajahnya di rambutku, memelukku erat.

"Oh, Sayang," dia bernafas. "Selamat datang di duniaku."

Kami berbaring di sana, terengah-engah bersama, menunggu pernapasan kami melambat. Dengan lembut dia membelai rambutku. Aku di dadanya lagi. Tapi kali ini, aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengangkat tanganku dan merasakannya.

Kyuhyun mengendus rambutku lagi, menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Bagus, Sayang," bisiknya gembira, tenang dalam suaranya. Aku sangat senang bahwa dia puas.

Dia mengambil tali pada kamisolku.

"Apakah ini yang kau pakai untuk tidur?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ya," aku bernapas mengantuk.

"Kau seharusnya memakai sutra dan satin, kau gadis cantik. Aku akan membawamu berbelanja."

"Aku suka keringatku," bisikku, mencoba tapi gagal untuk terdengar kesal.

Dia mencium kepalaku lagi.

"Kita akan lihat nanti," katanya.

Kami berbaring untuk beberapa menit, jam, siapa tahu, dan aku pikir aku tertidur.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya, dan sambil membungkuk, ia mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya lembut.

Aku berpikir tentang pertanyaannya. Pantatku sakit.

Sialan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisikku. Aku tak ingin mengatakan lebih dari itu.

Dia bangkit. "Di mana kamar mandimu?"

"Sepanjang koridor lalu ke kiri."

Dia mengambil kondom lain dan keluar dari kamar tidur. Aku bangkit dengan kaku dan memakai celana trainingku lagi. Meradang sedikit menyentuh pantatku yang masih perih. Aku sangat bingung dengan reaksiku.

Aku tak bisa bilang bahwa aku menikmati pengalaman itu, pada kenyataannya, aku masih akan berusaha keras untuk menghindarinya, tapi sekarang ... aku punya perasaan, aman, aneh, bermandikan perasaan puas. Aku meletakkan

kepalaku di tanganku. Aku tak paham.

Kyuhyun kembali memasuki kamar. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Aku menemukan _baby oil_. Kemarilah, aku akan mengoleskannya ke pantatmu."

_Apa?_

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Sungmin," dia memperingatkan, dan aku ingin memutar mata tapi dengan cepat menahan diri. Aku berdiri menghadap tempat tidur. Duduk di sampingku, dia dengan lembut menarik celanaku turun lagi.

_'Naik dan turun seperti celana pelacur'_ pernyataan bawah sadarku getir. Dalam kepalaku, aku katakan padanya ke mana ia harus pergi.

Kyuhyun menyemprotkan _baby oil_ ke tangannya dan kemudian menggosok pantatku dengan kelembutan dan hati-hati.

"Aku suka tanganku padamu," bisiknya, dan aku harus setuju, aku juga. "Sudah," katanya saat dia selesai, dan ia menarik keatas celanaku lagi.

Aku melirik jamku. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu keluar." Aku masih tak bisa menatapnya.

Mengambil tanganku, ia membawaku ke pintu depan. Untungnya, Eunhyuk masih belum pulang. Dia masih harus makan malam bersama orangtuanya dan Jonghyun.

Aku senang sekali dia tak ada untuk mendengar hukumanku.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi Yesung," ucapku, menghindari kontak mata.

"Yesung sudah di sini sejak jam sembilan. Lihat aku," dia bernafas.

Aku berjuang untuk memandang matanya, tapi ketika aku lakukan, dia menatap ke arahku dengan kagum.

"Kau tidak menangis," gumamnya, lalu tiba-tiba menarikku dan menciumku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Minggu," bisiknya di bibirku, suatu janji dan juga ancaman.

Aku melihatnya berjalan menyusuri jalan dan naik ke Audi hitam besar. Dia tak melihat ke belakang.

Aku menutup pintu dan berdiri tak berdaya di ruang tamu sebuah apartemen yang aku hanya akan tinggali dua malam lagi. Sebuah tempat dimana aku hidup bahagia selama hampir empat tahun ... namun hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa kesepian dan tak nyaman di sini, tak puas dengan kesendirianku.

Ironisnya, aku bahkan tak bisa duduk dan menikmati tangisku. Aku harus berdiri. Aku tahu itu terlambat, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menelepon ibuku.

"Maaf aku menelpon terlalu malam," bisikku.

Ia berhenti sejenak.

'_Minnie? Apa ada masalah?'_ Ada keseriusan pada suaranya.

"Tidak ada, Ibu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Dia diam sejenak.

'_Minnie, apa itu? Tolong beritahu aku.'_ Suaranya lembut dan nyaman, dan aku tahu bahwa dia peduli.

Tanpa diundang, air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku telah menangis begitu sering dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

'_Tolong, Minnie,'_ katanya.

"Oh, Ibu, ini hanya tentang seorang pria."

'_Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?'_ Alarm kekhawatirannya langsung terasa.

"Ini tidak seperti itu." Meskipun ... Oh sial. Aku tak ingin dia khawatir. Aku hanya ingin orang lain menjadi kuat bagiku saat ini.

'_Minnie, ayolah, kau membuatku khawatir.' _Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada orang ini, dan dia begitu berbeda dariku, dan aku tak tahu apakah kami harus bersama."

'_Oh, Sayang. Aku berharap aku bisa bersamamu. Maaf sekali aku melewatkan acara kelulusanmu. Kau telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, akhirnya. Oh, sayang, pria, mereka begitu rumit. Mereka spesies yang berbeda, sayang. Berapa lama kau mengenalnya?'_

Kyuhyun jelas merupakan suatu spesies yang berbeda... 'planet' yang berbeda.

"Oh, hampir tiga minggu atau lebih."

'_Minnie, Sayang, itu bukan waktu yang cukup sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengenal baik seseorang dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu? Tenang saja dengannya dan membuat dia tetap didekatmu sampai kau memutuskan apakah dia layak untukmu.'_

Wow ... itu mengerikan ketika Ibuku begitu berwawasan, tetapi dia sudah terlambat dalam hal ini.

Apakah dia layak bagiku? Itu konsep yang menarik.

Aku sebaliknya selalu bertanya-tanya apakah aku layak baginya.

'_Sayang, kau terdengar begitu sedih. Pulanglah kunjungi kami. Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Yunho akan senang melihatmu juga. Kau bisa mendapatkan jarak dan mungkin beberapa perspektif. Kau perlu istirahat. Kau telah bekerja begitu keras.'_

Oh, ini benar-benar menggoda. Melarikan diri ke Ilsan. Mendapatkan sinar matahari, sedikit koktail.

"Aku punya dua wawancara kerja di Seoul pada hari Senin."

'_Oh, itu berita bagus.'_

Pintu terbuka dan Eunhyuk muncul sambil menyeringai padaku. Wajahnya berubah seketika saat ia melihatku menangis.

"Ibu, aku harus pergi. Aku akan memikirkan tentang pulang kerumah. Terima kasih."

'_Sayang, kumohon, jangan biarkan seorang pria mempengaruhimu. Kau masih terlalu muda. Nikmati hidupmu sendiri.'_

"Ya, Ibu, aku menyayangimu."

'_Oh, Sungmin, aku menyayangimu juga, sangat. Jaga dirimu, Sayang.'_ Aku menutup telepon dan menghadap Eunhyuk yang melotot ke arahku.

"Apakah keparat kaya yang menjijikkan itu membuatmu sedih lagi?"

"Tidak ... semacam ... emm ... ya."

"Katakan saja untuk pergi menjauh, Minnie. Emosimu begitu naik turun sejak kau bertemu dengannya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum dengan sia-sia, terlihat gelisah di sofa. Aku mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Hmm ... duduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku jatuh dan mendarat dipantatku."

Aku duduk hati-hati, terkejut bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali ke ruang tamu dengan sebotol anggur merah dan cangkir teh yang telah dicuci. "Mari kita mulai." Dia memberiku secangkir anggur.

"Minnie, jika dia brengsek dengan masalah komitmen, buang dia. Meskipun aku tak benar-benar memahami masalah komitmennya. Dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya darimu saat di tenda, mengamatimu seperti elang. Aku bisa bilang dia benar-benar terpikat, tapi mungkin dia memiliki cara lucu untuk menunjukkannya."

Terpikat? Kyuhyun? Cara lucu untuk menunjukkannya? Aku setuju.

"Hyuk, ini rumit. Bagaimana malammu?" Tanyaku.

Aku tak bisa bicara lebih dengan Eunhyuk tanpa mengungkapkan terlalu banyak hal, tapi satu pertanyaan pada aktifitasnya hari ini dan Eunhyuk akan berhenti bertanya. Ini sangat melegakan untuk duduk dan mendengarkan obrolan normalnya. Kabar panasnya adalah bahwa Jonghyun mungkin akan segera tinggal bersama kami setelah liburan mereka.

Aku minum beberapa cangkir teh anggur dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ini satu hari yang sangat panjang.

Eunhyuk memelukku, dan kemudian meraih telepon untuk menghubungi Donghae.

Aku mengecek komputer sehabis menyikat gigi. Ada email dari Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Dear Nona Lee**_

_**Kau sangat indah. Wanita paling cantik dan cerdas, serta berani yang pernah aku temui. Ambil beberapa Advil, ini bukan permintaan. Dan jangan mengendarai mobilmu lagi. Aku akan tahu.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Oh, tidak boleh mengendarai mobilku lagi! Aku mengetikkan jawabanku.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Tuan Cho**_

_**Sanjungan tak akan membawamu kemanapun.**_

_**Aku perlu mengendarai mobilku ke garasi jadi aku bisa menjualnya, jadi tak akan menerima omong kosongmu pada urusan itu. Anggur merah selalu lebih disukai dari pada Advil.**_

_**PS: Di rotan adalah batas KERAS untukku.**_

.

Aku tekan kirim.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Dear Nona Lee**_

_**Aku tak menyanjungmu. Kau harus segera tidur. Aku menerima tambahan batas kerasmu.**_

_**Jangan minum terlalu banyak.**_

_**Yesung akan membuang mobilmu dan mendapatkan harga yang bagus untuk itu.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Sir**_

_**Aku tertarik bahwa kau senang mengambil risiko membiarkan tangan kananmu mengendarai mobilku, tapi bukan seorang wanita yang kau tiduri sesekali.**_

_**Bagaimana aku bisa yakin bahwa Yesung orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan harga terbaik pada mobil itu?**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Dear Nona Lee**_

_**Yesung adalah mantan tentara dan mampu mengemudi apapun dari sepeda motor sampai Tank.**_

_**Mobilmu tak menimbulkan bahaya baginya.**_

_**Sekarang jangan menyebut dirimu sebagai 'seorang wanita yang aku tiduri sesekali' karena, terus terang saja itu membuatku MARAH, dan kau benar-benar takkan menyukaiku ketika aku marah.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

**.**

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Tuan Cho**_

_**Aku tak yakin bahwa aku menyukaimu, terutama pada saat ini.**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Mengapa kau tak menyukaiku?**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Karena kau tak pernah menginap bersamaku.**_

.

Nah, itu memberinya sesuatu untuk dipikirkan. Aku menutup laptopnya dengan penuh gaya yang tak benar-benar aku rasakan dan merangkak ke tempat tidurku. Aku mematikan lampu sampingku dan menatap langit-langit.

Aku belum bilang pada Eunhyuk tentang mobil baruku. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun?

Lalu malam ini, dia benar-benar memukulku. Aku tak pernah dipukul dalam hidupku. Apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun, aku menangis tak terkendali di bantalku.

.

.

.

Lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk.

_"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan di sini?"_

_"Kau tak bisa!"_

_"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya sekarang?"_

_"Sejak dia bertemu denganmu dia menangis sepanjang waktu."_

_"Kau tak bisa masuk ke sini!"_

Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke kamar tidurku dan begitu saja menyalakan lampu di atas, membuatku silau.

"Ya Tuhan, Ming," ia bergumam. Dia mematikan lampunya lagi dan dalam sekejap berada di sisiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku terkesiap diantara tangisku. Sialan. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Eunhyuk datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa kau ingin aku mengusir bajingan ini keluar?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis padanya, tak diragukan lagi terkejut dengan julukan dan _antagonism_ liarnya.

Aku menggeleng, dan ia memutar matanya ke arahku. Oh ... aku tak akan melakukan itu di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Teriak saja jika kau membutuhkanku," katanya lebih lembut. "Cho, kartumu telah ditandai," Eunhyuk mendesis padanya.

Dia mengangguk padanya, dan Eunhyuk berbalik dan menarik pintu tetapi tak menutupnya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya suram, wajahnya pucat. Dia mengenakan jaket bergaris-garis, dan dari dalam sakunya, ia mengeluarkan saputangan dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku rasa aku masih memiliki satu miliknya yang lain di suatu tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya dia dengan tenang.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" aku bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Air mataku secara ajaib telah berhenti, tapi yang tersisa isakan kering melanda tubuhku.

"Bagian dari peranku adalah untuk menyediakan kebutuhanmu. Kau bilang kau ingin aku tinggal, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang. Tapi aku menemukan kau seperti ini." Dia berkedip padaku, benar-benar bingung. "Aku yakin aku bertanggung jawab, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa. Apa karena aku memukulmu?"

Aku menarik diri bangun, mengernyit pada pantatku yang sakit. Aku duduk dan menghadapinya.

"Apakah kau minum _Advil_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia menyempitkan matanya, berdiri, dan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan Eunhyuk tapi tak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Dia kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan pil dan secangkir air.

"Minum ini," ia memerintahkan dengan lembut sambil duduk di tempat tidur di sampingku.

Aku menurut apa yang ia bilang.

"Bicaralah padaku," bisiknya. "Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu jika aku tahu kau akan seperti ini."

Aku menatap tanganku. Apa yang bisa aku katakan yang belum kukatakan padanya? Aku ingin lebih.

Aku ingin dia menginap karena ia ingin menginap bersamaku, bukan karena aku menangis habis-habisan, dan aku tak ingin dia memukulku, apa itu sangat tak masuk akal?

"Aku menganggap bahwa ketika kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, sebenarnya kau tidak."

Aku memerah. "Tadinya ku pikir aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungmin, kau tak bisa bilang padaku apa yang aku ingin mendengar. Itu sangat tak jujur," Dia menegurku. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya apa pun yang kau katakan padaku?"

Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia mengerutkan kening, tatapan suram ada di matanya. Dia memegangi rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku memukulmu dan sesudahnya?"

"Aku tak menyukainya. Aku lebih suka kau tak melakukannya lagi."

"Kau tak berniat untuk menyukainya."

"Mengapa kau menyukainya?" Aku menatap ke arahnya.

Pertanyaanku mengejutkanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Oh, percayalah, aku merasa kagum." Dan aku tak bisa menjaga sarkasmeku keluar dari suaraku.

Dia menyempitkan matanya kembali. "Hati-hati," ia memperingatkan.

Aku langsung pucat. "Apa kau akan memukulku lagi?" aku menantang.

"Tidak, tidak malam ini."

Aku menarik napas lega diam-diam. "Jadi," aku memintanya melanjutkan.

"Aku suka kontrol yang diberikan padaku, Sungmin. Aku ingin kau untuk berperilaku dengan cara tertentu, dan jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar untuk berperilaku seperti yang aku inginkan. Aku menikmati menghukummu. Aku ingin memukulmu sejak kau bertanya apakah aku gay."

Aku memerah pada memori itu. Astaga, aku juga ingin memukul pantatku sendiri setelah pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi kau tak suka aku apa adanya."

Dia menatapku, bingung lagi. "Ku pikir kau cantik seperti ini."

"Jadi, mengapa kau mencoba untuk mengubahku?"

"Aku tak ingin mengubahmu. Aku ingin kau untuk menjadi sopan dan mengikuti seperangkat aturan yang telah aku berikan padamu dan tak menentangku. Mudah," katanya.

"Tapi kau ingin menghukumku?"

"Ya benar."

"Itu yang aku tak mengerti."

Dia menghela napas dan tangannya ke rambutnya lagi. "Ini adalah caraku dibentuk, Sungmin. Aku perlu untuk mengontrolmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk berperilaku dengan cara tertentu, dan jika kau tidak… ah, aku suka melihat kulit indahmu jadi merah jambu dan memanas di bawah tanganku. Itu membuatku terangsang."

Ya ampun. Sekarang aku mengerti. "Jadi bukan rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku?"

Dia menelan ludah. "Sedikit, untuk melihat apakah kau bisa menerimanya, tapi itu bukan seluruh alasan. Ini kenyataan bahwa kau adalah milikku yang kuperlakukan sesuai dengan keinginanku. Dan itu merangsangku. Sangat merangsangku, Sungmin. Dengar, aku tak menjelaskan diriku dengan sangat. Aku benar-benar tak memikirkan hal ini begitu mendalam. Aku selalu bersama orang yang sependirian denganku," ia mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. "Dan kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah itu?"

"Bingung."

"Kau terangsang secara seksual olehnya, Sungmin," ia menutup matanya sebentar, dan ketika ia kembali membukanya dan menatapku, matanya merah membara. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu," bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Astaga apa yang sudah ku lakukan sekarang?

"Aku tak punya kondom, Sungmin, dan kau tahu, kau sedang marah. Jadi, kau merasa bingung?"

Aku menggeliat di bawah tatapan intensnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki masalah tentang bersikap jujur saat menulis. Emailmu selalu memberitahuku persis bagaimana yang kau rasakan. Mengapa kau tak bisa melakukan itu dalam percakapan? Apakah aku begitu mengintimidasimu?"

Aku memilih tempat imajiner pada selimut krim biru ibuku. "Kau memperdayaku, Kyuhyun. Benar-benar membingungkanku." bisikku.

Dia terkesiap. "Yah, ku pikir kau punya cara pandang yang salah," bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Oh, Sungmin, kau telah menyihirku. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Tidak, tidak bagiku.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tolong, tulis email padaku. Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin tidur. Bolehkah aku menginap?"

"Apakah kau ingin menginap?" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan harapan dalam suaraku.

"Kau ingin aku di sini."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku akan menulis email padamu," ia bergumam kesal.

Berdiri, ia mengosongkan saku celana jinsnya: _Smartphone_, kunci, dompet, dan uang. Ya ampun, pria membawa banyak barang di saku mereka. Dia melucuti jam tangan, sepatu, kaus kaki, dan celana jins dan jaket, menaruhnya di atas kursi. Dia berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan meluncur masuk ke ranjang.

"Berbaringlah," perintahnya.

Aku menyelinap perlahan-lahan di bawah selimut, mengernyit sedikit, menatapnya. Astaga ... dia menginap. Ku pikir aku mati rasa karena kejutan yang menggembirakan ini. Dia bersandar pada sikunya menatapku.

"Jika kau akan menangis. Menangis di depanku. Aku perlu tahu."

"Apakah kau ingin aku menangis?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku tak ingin kau tergelincir lepas melalui jari-jariku. Matikan lampunya. Sudah malam, dan kita berdua harus bekerja besok."

Jadi dia sini ... dan masih begitu suka memerintah, tapi aku tak bisa mengeluh, dia ada di tempat tidurku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ... mungkin aku harus menangis lebih sering di depannya. Aku mematikan lampu samping tempat tidur.

"Berbaringlah miring, memunggungiku," bisiknya dalam kegelapan.

Aku memutar mata tahu sepenuhnya bahwa ia tak dapat melihatku, tapi aku menuruti perintahnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia bergerak lebih mendekat dan menempatkan tangannya di tubuhku dan menarikku ke dadanya.

"Tidurlah, Sayang," ia berbisik, dan aku merasa hidungnya di rambutku saat ia menghirup dalam-dalam.

Ya ampun. Cho Kyuhyun tidur bersama denganku, dan dalam kenyamanan dan penghiburan dari pelukannya, aku hanyut dalam tidur yang damai.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

**Big Thank's to:**

**Ichadkelpeu** , dhantieee, Heldamagnae, abilhikmah , dewiktubagus , **OvaLLea** , **PumpkinEvil137** , Cywelf , Rinda Cho Joyer , fariny , bunyming , ressalini, Bittersweet137, Hannamizuki137, darena sasya, KikyWP16, Snowie KyeoMing, Cho Meihwa, kyuhaeeee, ratu kyuhae, **Harusuki Ginichi 137411**, lee kyurah, ChoLee, Minnie, miji2km, rahasia28, kirantheacyankEsa, r, Cho Kyuna, hmmm, rizkihandayani376, Alfiani Vinc, hanissi, Park Heeni, rhara, Michelle Jung, Minnie gege, minzy, KMS, kyuu, orange girls, **nanayukeroo**, myFridayyy, arisafukushima564, Shouta Yagami, egy, tsubakiming, ncisksj, VinChan23, GameSMl, damian reveno, coffeewie137, **nova137**, Fanya Amelia137, Adekyumin joyer, chuaby, kaisssss, Joyer1697, PaboGirl, ming, kyuhestimin, damianserena, Izmajukir, YunJaeShipper, babyhyukee , Noona-Nim , **ismayminniELF** , raya137 , nurindaKyumin , sxgachim , SecretVin137 , asdfghjkyu , FarahYue , JungKimCaca , angels , parkyueteuk, NindyCho , leinalvin775 , choco137 , ChoSis , **Cho Vincelin **, Alice Cho , ratihsusi31 , Yuliaksm , thiafumings , wike mikiyjoju 1 , rahmaotter , Lusiwonest , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends ** , **nik4nik** , SuniaSunkyu137 , munakyumin137, baby kyumin137, Frostbee , nurichan4 , joy04, **SMLming** , shanakanishi , **Wiprasetyalee** , kyu rin 71 , dindahidayanti07 , sanmay88 , Uchiha Annie , AiKyuMin137 , **danactebh** , Acho137 , lee kyuza , Panda Qingdao , **GithaCallie** , Pspnya kyu , **ayu aidenkyu joyer** , **MaVK9597 , kim nophi , minnieGalz , Jang Joohwi **and Guest ^^

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 14, 15, 16 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	19. Chapter 19

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 19

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku dalam pelukan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Tidurnya nyenyak dengan kepala di dadaku, lengannya di atasku, memelukku erat, salah satu kakinya dikaitkan di atas kedua kakiku. Panas tubuhnya membuatku sesak napas, dan dia berat.

Aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk meresapi bahwa dia di tempat tidurku dan masih tertidur dengan lelap, dan di luar tampak cahaya pagi. Dia telah menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersamaku.

Tangan kananku meregang, tak diragukan lagi untuk mencari tempat yang sejuk, dan saat aku memproses fakta bahwa dia masih bersamaku, pikiran itu muncul bahwa aku bisa menyentuhnya. Dia masih tidur.

Ragu-ragu, aku mengangkat tanganku dan menjalankan ujung jariku di punggungnya. Jauh di dalam tenggorokannya, aku mendengar suara erangan samar tertekan, dan dia menggeliat. Dia mencium dadaku, menghirup dalam-dalam saat dia bangun. Matanya masih mengantuk berkedip bertemu denganku, dibawah rambut tebalnya yang kusut.

"Selamat pagi," gumamnya dan mengerutkan kening. "Ya Tuhan, bahkan dalam tidurku, aku tertarik padamu." Dia bergerak perlahan, tangan dan kakinya tak melepasku saat dia mempererat pelukannya. Aku menyadari bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menempel pada pangkal pahaku. Dia memperhatikan reaksi mataku yang terbelalak, dan dia tersenyum, dengan senyuman seksi yang lembut.

"Hmm ... ini bisa menjadi kemungkinan, tapi ku pikir kita harus menunggu sampai hari Minggu." Dia membungkuk dan mencium telingaku dengan hidungnya.

Mukaku memerah.

"Kau sangat panas," bisikku.

"Kau juga," gumannya dan menekan tubuhnya padaku, penuh arti.

Mukaku memerah lagi. Bukan itu yang ku maksud.

Dia bertopang pada sikunya menatap ke arahku, geli. Dia membungkuk, dan yang mengejutkan, ia mencium lembut di bibirku.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya dia.

Aku mengangguk, menatap dia, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidur dengan pulas kecuali mungkin setengah jam lalu ketika aku merasa kepanasan.

"Aku juga begitu." Dia mengernyit. "Ya, sangat nyenyak." Dia mengangkat alisnya terkejut dan bingung. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku melirik jam alarmku.

"Jam tujuh tiga puluh."

"Apa? Sial." Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai celana jinsnya.

Sekarang giliranku melihatnya dengan geli saat aku duduk. Cho Kyuhyun terlambat dan kebingungan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Meski terlambat aku menyadari bahwa pantatku sudah tak lagi sakit.

"Kau benar-benar pengaruh yang buruk untukku. Aku ada rapat. Aku harus pergi, aku harus berada disana jam delapan. Apa kau menyeringai padaku? "

"Ya."

Dia menyeringai. "Aku terlambat. Aku tak pernah terlambat. Untuk pertama yang lainnya, Nona Lee." Dia memakai jaketnya kemudian menunduk dan tangannya mencengkeram di kedua sisi kepalaku.

"Minggu," katanya, dan kata tersebut tersirat janji yang tak terucapkan. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan cepat. Dia mengambil barang-barangnya dari meja sampingku dan sepatu yang tak dia pakai.

"Yesung akan datang dan menjualkan mobilmu. Aku serius. Jangan mengendarainya. Sampai bertemu lagi di tempatku pada hari Minggu. Aku akan mengirimkan email padamu nanti." Dan dia pergi seperti angin badai.

.

.

.

Aku melirik sekilas ke laptop, sekarang baru jam tujuh lewat lima puluh dua menit. Aku masih punya waktu.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Tuan Cho**_

_**Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku merasa bingung terhadapmu.**_

_**Memukul pantat, memberi hukuman, memukul, menganiayaku. Nah selama proses yang menakutkan itu secara keseluruhan aku merasa terhina, direndahkan dan dilecehkan. Dan membuatku malu. Kau benar, aku terangsang, dan itu tak terduga. Seperti kau ketahui, segala sesuatu mengenai seksual merupakan hal baru bagiku, aku hanya berharap aku lebih berpengalaman sehingga bisa lebih siap. Aku terkejut merasa terangsang.**_

_**Yang membuatku khawatir adalah bagaimana aku merasakan sesudahnya. Dan itu lebih sulit untuk diungkapkan.**_

_**Aku senang bahwa kau juga merasa senang. Aku merasa lega bahwa rasanya tak menyakitkan seperti yang ku pikir. Dan saat aku berbaring dalam pelukanmu, aku merasa, puas. Tapi aku merasa sangat tak nyaman, bahkan bersalah, merasa seperti itu. Itu membuatku sulit menerimanya dengan baik, dan aku bingung sebagai akibatnya. Apa ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu?**_

_**Terima kasih sudah menginap bersamaku.**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Menarik.**_

_**Untuk menjawab maksudmu:**_

• _**Aku hanya akan memukul pantat, saat harus dilakukan.**_

• _**Jadi, kau merasa terhina, direndahkan dan dilecehkan &amp; teraniaya. Apa kau benar-benar merasa seperti itu atau kau berpikir bahwa kau seharusnya merasa seperti itu?**_

_**Dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Jika itu bagaimana perasaanmu, apa kau pikir kau hanya bisa mencoba dan merangkul perasaan ini, untukku, kau setuju dengan itu semua? Seperti yang seorang submisif lakukan.**_

• _**Aku bersyukur karena kau tak berpengalaman.**_

_**Aku menghargai itu, dan aku hanya mulai memahami apa artinya itu. Sederhananya ... itu berarti bahwa kau adalah milikku dalam segala hal.**_

• _**Ya, kau terangsang, dan itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan, tak ada yang salah dengan itu.**_

• _**Senang rasanya meskipun awalnya tak mencakup apa yang kurasakan. Luar biasa rasa senangnya.**_

• _**Hukuman pukulan pantat jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada memukul pantat secara sensual, jadi itulah yang paling keras yang bisa diberikan, kecuali tentu saja kau melakukan beberapa pelanggaran besar, dalam hal ini aku akan menggunakan beberapa alat untuk menghukummu. Tanganku sangat sakit.**_

_**Tapi aku suka itu.**_

• _**Aku merasa puas juga, lebih daripada yang kau bisa tahu.**_

• _**Jangan buang energimu dengan rasa bersalah, merasa melakukan tindakan yang salah dll. Kita orang dewasa yang sama-sama mau dan apa yang kita lakukan ada di balik pintu tertutup antara diri kita sendiri. Kau perlu membebaskan pikiranmu dan mendengarkan tubuhmu.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

Sialan ... _'milikku dalam segala hal'_. Napasku tersentak.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Bukankah kau sedang rapat?**_

_**Saat kau selesai, mungkin aku sudah berada di Alaska.**_

_**Aku sangat senang tanganmu sakit.**_

_**PS: Aku akan berpikir tentang menerima perasaan ini.**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Nona Lee**_

_**Aku sedang rapat membahas pasar berjangka jika kau benar-benar tertarik.**_

_**Kau salah, Sayang. Alaska merupakan daerah dingin. Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri. Aku bisa melacak ponselmu, ingat?**_

_**Sejujurnya, aku tak sabar untuk menantikan waktu berikutnya saat telapak tanganku bergetar dengan rasa sakit.**_

_**Segeralah berangkat kerja.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

Aku cemberut menatap layar. Apa dia serius akan menemukanku, haruskah aku memutuskan melarikan diri untuk sementara waktu? Pikiranku melayang sebentar tentang tawaran Ibuku. Aku mengirim balasan.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Apa kau sudah mencari terapi pada kecenderungan menguntitmu?**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku sudah membayar Dr. Jung yang terkenal dengan sedikit uang yang berkaitan dengan masalah penguntit dan kecenderunganku yang lain.**_

_**Segeralah berangkat kerja.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku tak yakin bahwa Dr. Jung sangat efektif.**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Dr. Jung adalah yang terbaik, aku pikir.**_

_**Kau akan ngebut, dengan mobil barumu, menempatkan dirimu sendiri pada risiko yang tak perlu, aku pikir itu melanggar peraturan.**_

_**SEGERALAH BERANGKAT KERJA!**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku belum menandatangani apapun. **_

_**Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku sekarang?**_

_**Aku ingin berangkat kerja dengan mobil baruku.**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Tanganku mulai berkedut.**_

_**Mengemudilah dengan aman, Nona Lee.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

.

.

Audi sangat menyenangkan untuk dikendarai.

Oh, tapi aku akan memiliki seorang pelatih pribadi sehubungan dengan semua aturan Kyuhyun. Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku benci berolahraga.

Saat mengemudi, aku mencoba dan menganalisa komunikasi kami lewat email tadi. Dia kadang kala terlalu menggurui.

Aku berhenti di tempat parkir di toko Shim. Saat aku berjalan, aku hampir tak percaya ini adalah hari terakhirku. Untungnya, toko sangat sibuk dan waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Pada waktu makan siang, Shim _ahjussi _memanggilku dari gudang. Dia berdiri di samping seorang kurir sepeda motor.

"Nona Lee?" Tanya kurir. Aku mengerutkan kening bertanya pada Shim _ahjussi_, yang mengangkat bahu, sama bingungnya sepertiku. Hatiku tenggelam. Apa yang Kyuhyun kirimkan untukku sekarang?

Aku menandatangani paket kecil dan membukanya langsung. Ini ponsel keluaran terbaru, _I-phone 6_. Hatiku tenggelam lebih lanjut. Aku mengaktifkannya.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku perlu untuk bisa menghubungimu setiap saat, aku pikir kau perlu smartphone ini**_.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku pikir kau perlu menelepon Dr. Jung sekarang. Kecenderungan menguntitmu bertambah liar. Aku di tempat kerja. Aku akan mengirimkan email saat aku sudah tiba dirumah.**_

_**Terima kasih atas gadget lainnya.**_

_**Mengapa kau melakukan ini?**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Ide bagus tersampaikan dengan baik, seperti biasa Nona Lee.**_

_**Dr. Jung sedang berlibur.**_

_**Dan aku melakukan ini karena aku bisa.**_

_**.**_

Aku meletakkan ponsel yang kubenci di saku belakangku. Berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun membuatku kecanduan, aku seharusnya bekerja.

Pukul empat, Tuan dan Nyonya Shim mengumpulkan semua karyawan lain di toko, dan selama pidato yang memalukan dia memberiku cek sebesar tiga ratus ribu won.

Aku memeluk keluarga Shim dengan tegar. Mereka majikan yang baik dan yang murah hati, dan aku akan merindukan mereka.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk turun dari mobilnya saat aku tiba di rumah.

"Apa itu?" Katanya dengan nada menuduh, menunjuk pada mobilku.

Aku tak bisa mengelak. "Ini mobil," aku bercanda. Dia menyempitkan matanya, dan untuk sesaat, aku ingin tahu apa dia akan menempatkan aku di lututnya juga. "Hadiah kelulusanku." Aku mencoba dan bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Ya, aku mendapat mobil mahal yang diberikan padaku setiap hari. Mulutnya menganga.

"Dermawan, bajingan terbaik, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mencoba untuk tak menerimanya, tapi terus terang, hanya saja ini tak senilai dengan pertengkarannya."

Eunhyuk mengatupkan bibirnya. "Tak heran kau begitu kewalahan. Aku memperhatikan bahwa dia menginap."

"Ya." Aku tersenyum dengan sendu.

"Apa kita sudah selesai mengemas?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti dia masuk. Aku memeriksa pesan dari Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Bisakah aku melihatmu pada hari Minggu jam satu siang? Dokter akan datang ke apartemenku untuk menemuimu jam satu lewat tiga puluh siang.**_

_**Aku berangkat ke Seoul sekarang.**_

_**Aku berharap kepindahanmu berjalan dengan lancar, dan aku sangat menantikan hari Minggu.**_

.

Aku memutuskan untuk membalas pesannya setelah kami selesai mengemas, dia bisa menyenangkan selama satu menit, kemudian dia bisa begitu formal dan kaku. Sulit untuk mengikutinya. Jujur saja, ini seperti mengirim pesan untuk karyawan. Aku memutar mataku dengan menantang, bergabung dengan Eunhyuk untuk mengemas.

Eunhyuk dan aku berada di dapur saat ada ketukan di pintu. Yesung berdiri di teras, terlihat rapi dengan setelan jasnya. "Nona Lee," katanya. "Aku datang untuk mengambil mobil Anda."

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Masuklah, aku akan mengambil kuncinya."

Tentunya ini di luar panggilan tugasnya. Aku ingin tahu lagi apa gambaran pekerjaan Yesung. Aku memberikan kunci.

"Berapa lama Anda bekerja untuk Cho Kyuhyun?" Aku bertanya.

"Empat tahun, Nona Lee."

Tiba-tiba, aku memiliki dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menghujani dia dengan pertanyaan. Orang ini pasti tahu tentang Kyuhyun, semua rahasianya.

Aku melihat dengan gugup ke arahnya. Ekspresinya pendiam sama seperti Kangin, dan aku jadi ramah padanya.

"Dia pria baik, Nona Lee," katanya, dan dia tersenyum sedikit. Dia mengangguk sedikit padaku, lalu naik ke mobilku, dan mengendarainya pergi.

.

.

.

Jam delapan malam Siwon bergabung dengan kami, membawa makanan China. Kami sudah selesai mengemas dan siap untuk pergi. Dia membawa beberapa botol bir, Eunhyuk dan aku duduk di sofa sementara dia bersila di lantai di antara kami.

Suasana antara Siwon dan aku sudah kembali normal, percobaan ciumannya sudah terlupakan.

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan hatiku melompat ke tenggorokan. Siapa?

Eunhyuk menjawab orang yang mengetuk pintu dan hampir terjatuh dari kakinya saat melihat Donghae. Dia langsung memeluknya dan menciumnya.

Jujur saja ... bisakah dilakukan di dalam kamar. Siwon dan aku saling memandang. Aku terkejut pada kurang sopannya mereka.

"Bisakah kita keluar ke bar?" Aku meminta Siwon, yang mengangguk panik. Kami tak terlalu nyaman dengan kemesraan yang tak terkendali berlangsung di depan kami. Eunhyuk mendongak memandangku, memerah dan bermata cerah.

"Siwon dan aku akan minum." Aku memutar bola mata padanya.

"Oke," dia menyeringai.

"Hai Donghae, _bye_ Donghae."

Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku, Siwon dan aku tertawa seperti remaja saat sudah berada di luar. Saat kami berjalan-jalan ke bar, aku menggenggam tangan Siwon. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu sederhana, aku benar-benar tak menghargai itu sebelumnya.

"Kau masih mau datang ke pembukaan acaraku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Siwon, kapan?"

"Bulan depan."

"Hari apa?" Aku tiba-tiba panik.

"Hari Kamis."

"Ya aku akan datang ... Apakah kau akan mengunjungi kami di Seoul?"

"Cobalah untuk menghentikanku." Dia menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sudah larut malam saat aku tiba kembali dari bar. Siwon pulang setelah mengantarku. Setelah di kamar, aku memeriksa laptop, dan tentu saja, ada email dari Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**'Aku di tempat kerja. Aku akan mengirimkan email saat aku sudah tiba dirumah.'**_

_**Apa kau masih di tempat kerja atau kau sudah mengemas semua ponsel dan MacBookmu?**_

_**Telepon aku, atau mungkin aku terpaksa untuk menelepon Donghae.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Ya Ampun... sial.

Aku ambil _smartphone_ku. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan suara. Untuk sementara, aku mendengarkan pesan suara. Ini dari Kyuhyun.

_**'Aku pikir kau harus belajar bagaimana mengelola harapanku. Aku bukan pria yang sabar. Jika kau mengatakan kau akan menghubungiku setelah selesai bekerja, maka kau harus punya kesopanan untuk melakukannya. Jika tidak, aku khawatir, dan itu bukan emosi yang aku kenal, dan aku tak sabar menghadapi dengan aku.'**_

Dua kali sial. Apakah dia pernah memberiku istirahat? Aku cemberut di telepon. Dia membuatku sesak nafas. Dengan ketakutan mendalam yang menarik lurus didalam perutku, aku menekan nomornya.

Jantungku seperti ada di dalam mulutku saat aku menunggu dia menjawab.

'_Hai,'_ katanya lembut, dan responnya mengagetkanku karena aku mengharapkan kemarahannya, tapi jika ada, sepertinya dia terdengar lega.

"Hai," gumamku.

'_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.'_

"Aku tahu. Maaf aku tak menjawab, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Dia berhenti sejenak.

'_Apakah kau memiliki malam yang menyenangkan?' _Tanyanya riang dan sopan.

"Ya. Kami telah selesai mengemas, Eunhyuk dan aku berbagi makanan China yang dibelikan Siwon." Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat saat aku menyebutkan nama Siwon itu. Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku bertanya untuk mengisi pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba diam. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia marah padaku tentang Siwon.

Akhirnya, dia mendesah. _'Aku pergi makan malam acara penggalangan dana. Acaranya sangat membosankan. Aku pergi sesegera mungkin.'_

Dia terdengar sangat sedih dan pasrah. Hatiku mencengkram. Aku membayangkan dia malam-malam yang lalu duduk di depan piano di ruang keluarga yang besar dan memainkan musik melankolis begitu sedih yang tak tertahankan.

"Aku berharap kau ada di sini," bisikku, karena aku punya keinginan untuk menggenggamnya.

Menenangkan dia.

Meskipun dia tak akan membiarkanku. Aku ingin kedekatan darinya.

'_Apa kau menginginkannya?'_ Gumamnya dengan lunak. Sialan. Ini tak terdengar seperti dia, dan kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan munculnya ketakutan.

"Ya," aku menarik napas. Setelah diam agak lama, dia mendesah.

'_Sampai bertemu hari Minggu.'_

"Ya, hari Minggu," bisikku, dan gairah terprogram disekujur tubuhku.

'_Selamat malam.'_

"Selamat malam, Sir." Panggilanku mengejutkannya, aku bisa tahu dari suara pengambilan napasnya yang tajam.

'_Semoga kepindahanmu besok lancar, Sungmin.'_

Suaranya lembut. Dan kami berdua menelepon seperti remaja, tak ingin menutup telepon.

"Tutup teleponnya," bisikku. Akhirnya, aku merasakan senyumnya.

'_Tidak, kau yang menutup teleponnya.'_ Dan aku tahu dia menyeringai.

"Aku tak mau."

'_Aku juga tidak.'_

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

'_Ya.'_

"Apa kau masih marah?"

'_Tidak.'_

"Jadi kau tak akan menghukumku?"

'_Tidak. Ada saat dimana aku seperti seorang pria yang lain.'_

"Aku sudah menyadarinya."

'_Kau bisa menutup teleponnya, Nona Lee.'_

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menutupnya, Sir?"

'_Pergilah ke tempat tidur, Sungmin.'_

"Ya, Sir."

Kami berdua diam di telepon.

'_Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kau akan bisa melakukan apa yang kukatakan?'_ Dia geli dan jengkel pada saat yang sama.

"Mungkin. Kita lihat saja setelah hari Minggu." Dan aku tekan 'end' di telepon.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 20

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Donghae berdiri dan mengagumi hasil karyanya. Dia telah berhasil menghubungkan kembali TV kami ke sistem satelit apartemen kami yang baru. Eunhyuk dan aku berbaring di sofa dengan cekikikan, terkesan oleh kehebatannya menggunakan bor listrik. TV Layar datar terlihat aneh menempel di dinding bata dari gudang yang diubah jadi apartemen, tapi tidak diragukan aku akan terbiasa dengan itu.

"Lihat, Sayang. Ini sangat mudah." Dia tersenyum lebar kepada Eunhyuk, dan dia benar-benar hampir larut ke dalam sofa.

Aku memutar bola mataku pada mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin tinggal, Sayang, tapi adikku baru kembali dari Paris. Nanti malam aku diwajibkan datang untuk makan malam keluarga."

"Bisakah kau datang setelah itu?" Eunhyuk mencoba menanyakan, serba lembut dan bukan seperti Eunhyuk yang biasanya.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur dengan berpura-pura membongkar salah satu peti kayu. Mereka ingin mendapatkan privasi.

"Aku akan melihat apa aku bisa melarikan diri," janjinya.

"Aku akan turun denganmu." Senyum Eunhyuk.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sungmin." Donghae menyeringai.

"Sampai jumpa, Donghae. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyuhyun."

"Hanya salam?" Alisnya naik penuh arti.

"Ya." Mukaku memerah. Dia mengedipkan mata padaku, dan mukaku bertambah merah saat dia mengikuti Eunhyuk keluar dari apartemen.

Donghae sangat manis dan begitu berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Dia hangat, terbuka, saling menyentuh dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka hampir tak dapat menahan tangannya dari satu sama lain dan aku merasa iri.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan terdengar bunyi bel. Eunhyuk menghampirinya dan jantungku melompat ke mulutku.

"Pengiriman, Nona Lee, Nona Kim."

Kekecewaan mengalir bebas dan tak terduga melalui pembuluh darahku. Ternyata bukan Kyuhyun.

"Lantai tujuh, apartemen nomor tiga belas."

Eunhyuk menyuruh pemuda pengirim paket masuk.

Pemuda itu memegang sebotol wine dengan balon berbentuk helikopter terpasang di leher botolnya. Eunhyuk memberinya senyum yang mempesona pada pemuda pengirim paket itu dan beralih membacakan kartunya padaku.

_**Ladies, Semoga beruntung di rumah baru kalian, **__**Cho Kyuhyun**__**.**_

Eunhyuk menggeleng kepalanya tak setuju. "Mengapa dia tak bisa hanya menulis 'dari Kyuhyun'? Dan ada apa dengan balon helikopter yang aneh ini?"

"_Charlie Tango_."

"Apa?"

"Kyuhyun mengajakku ke Seoul dengan menerbangkan sendiri helikopternya." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Eunhyuk menatap ke arahku dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ya, dia memiliki helikopter, yang dia terbangkan sendiri," Aku mengatakan dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja si brengsek kaya itu memiliki helikopter. Kenapa kau tak menceritakan padaku."

Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan menuduh padaku, tapi dia tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya?

"Aku banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini."

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja selama aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabku meyakinkan. Kota baru, tak ada pekerjaan ... dengan pacar yang gila.

"Apa kau memberinya alamat kita?

"Tidak, tapi menguntit adalah salah satu spesialisasinya." Aku termenung, terus terang.

Alis Eunhyuk langsung menyambung. "Entah bagaimana aku tak terkejut. Dia membuatku khawatir, Minnie. Setidaknya itu wine yang terbaik dan juga dingin."

Kami membukanya kemudian menemukan cangkir teh kami, cangkir teh adalah barang terakhir waktu mengemas.

"Bollinger Grande Annee Rosé 1999, anggur bermutu tinggi." Aku tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Aku bangun lebih awal pada hari Minggu pagi yang kelabu setelah semalam tidur nyenyak dan terjaga menatap peti-petiku.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ku tunggu.

Aku mendengar bunyi ping pertanda email masuk dari laptop di lantai samping tempat tidurku.

.

_**Dari: **__**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Jika kau membawa mobilmu kau memerlukan kode akses untuk garasi bawah tanah di apartemenku: 137886.**_

_**Parkir di ceruk no 7, itu salah satu milikku.**_

_**Kode untuk lift: 1370.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: **__**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Ya Sir. Sangat jelas.**_

_**Terima kasih atas wine dan balon Charlie Tango, yang sekarang terikat di tempat tidurku.**_

.

_**Dari: **__**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Sama-sama.**_

_**Jangan terlambat.**_

_**Beruntungnya Charlie Tango.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Aku memutar bola mataku pada sikapnya yang sangat memerintah, tapi baris terakhir membuatku tersenyum. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku bisa mengendarai Audi dengan sepatu hak tinggi!

Tepat pukul 12:55, aku sudah sampai di dalam garasi apartemen Kyuhyun di parkiran ceruk nomer tujuh. Seberapa besar parkiran yang dia miliki? SUV Audi ada, R8, dan dua Audi SUV yang lebih kecil ... hmm.

Pintu lift membuka, dan aku menghadap lobi apartemen nomor satu.

Yesung berdiri di pintu ganda saat aku melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Selamat siang, Nona Lee," katanya.

"Oh tolong panggil aku Sungmin saja."

"Sungmin," dia tersenyum. "Tuan Cho sedang menunggu Anda."

Aku yakin dia menungguku. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamunya membaca koran Minggu. Dia mendongak saat Yesung mengantarku ke ruang tamu. Ruangan ini persis seperti yang aku ingat, sudah seminggu penuh sejak aku berada di sini, tapi rasanya begitu lama.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku, senyuman geli terukir di bibirnya yang indah.

Aku berdiri bergerak ke pintu masuk ruangan, lumpuh karena keindahannya dan menunggu rasa manis apa yang akan terjadi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nona Lee," dia berbisik, dan menggenggam daguku, dia membungkuk dan memberkan ciuman lembut di bibirku.

Sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku bergema di seluruh tubuhku. Napasku sesak.

"Hai," bisikku saat mukaku memerah.

"Kau tepat waktu. Aku suka itu. Ayo." Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," katanya mengajak kami duduk. Dia mengulurkan _Seoul Times_.

Pada halaman delapan, ada foto kami berdua bersama-sama saat upacara wisuda. Ya ampun. Aku di koran.

Aku cek judulnya.

_**Cho Kyuhyun **__**dan temannya saat upacara wisuda di Inha University.**_

Aku tertawa. "Jadi aku 'teman' mu sekarang."

"Karena ada di koran, jadi itu pasti benar." Dia menyeringai.

Duduk di sampingku, seluruh tubuhnya berbalik menghadapku, salah satu kakinya diselipkan di bawah kaki yang lain. Dia menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tubuhku menjadi hidup karena sentuhannya, menunggu dan sangat membutuhkan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" pertanyaannya mengalihkan pikiran.

Sial.

"Belum."

"Apa kau lapar?" Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk tak terlihat kesal.

"Tidak untuk makanan," bisikku.

Ia mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik di telingaku. "Kau sangat bersemangat seperti biasa, Nona Lee, dan hanya untuk memberitahu padamu aku juga sama dan ini menjadi rahasia kecil kita. Tapi Dr. Grace sebentar lagi akan datang." Dia duduk tegak. "Aku berharap kau akan makan," tegurnya lembut.

Darah panasku mendingin. Sial, dokter. Aku sudah lupa.

"Apa yang bisa kau ceritakan tentang Dr. Grace?" Aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita berdua.

"Dia dokter kandungan yang terbaik di Seoul. Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan?" Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku pikir aku menemui doktermu, dan jangan bilang kau benar-benar seorang wanita, karena aku tak akan percaya."

Dia menatapku seperti berkata _jangan-menjadi-konyol_.

"Kurasa lebih tepat bahwa kau berkonsultasi dengan spesialis. Benar kan?" katanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Sialan, jika dia dokter spesialis kandungan terbaik, dia dijadwalkan menemuiku pada hari Minggu saat makan siang! Aku tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak biayanya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Sungmin, malam ini ibuku mengundangmu untuk datang makan malam. Aku yakin Donghae meminta Eunhyuk juga. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang itu. Akan menjadi aneh bagiku memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

Aneh? Mengapa?

"Apakah kau malu karena aku?" Aku tak bisa menjaga hatiku merasa terluka keluar dari suaraku.

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia memutar bola matanya ke arahku.

"Mengapa aneh?"

"Karena aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya."

"Mengapa kau boleh memutar bola matamu, dan aku tidak?"

Dia berkedip padaku. "Aku tak menyadarinya."

"Biasanya aku juga tidak," Aku membentaknya.

Kyuhyun melotot padaku, terdiam. Yesung muncul di ambang pintu.

"Dr. Grace di sini, Sir."

"Tunjukkan padanya ke kamar Nona Lee."

Kamar Nona Lee!

"Siap untuk kontrasepsi tertentu?" Tanyanya saat berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kau tidak akan ikut juga kan?" Aku terkesiap, terkejut.

Dia tertawa. "Aku membayarnya sangat mahal untuk menonton, percayalah, Sungmin, tapi aku tidak berpikir dokter yang baik itu akan setuju."

Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dalam-dalam. Aku mencengkeram lengannya, terkejut. Tangannya ada di rambutku memegang kepalaku, dan dia menarikku menjauhinya, dahinya menempel dengan dahiku.

"Aku sangat senang kau di sini," bisiknya. "Aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu telanjang."

.

.

.

"Tuan Cho." Dr. Grace menjabat tangan terulur Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dengan pemberitahuan yang mendadak," kata Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih telah menghargai waktuku, Tuan Cho. Nona Lee." Tersenyum. Matanya dingin dan menilai.

Kami berjabat tangan, dan aku tahu dia salah satu wanita yang tak mentolerir orang-orang bodoh dengan senang hati. Aku menyukainya segera.

Dia memberi Kyuhyun tatapan tajam, dan setelah beberapa saat yang canggung, ia memahami isyaratnya.

"Aku akan ke lantai bawah," gumamnya, dan dia meninggalkan kami.

"Nah Nona Lee. Tuan Cho telah membayarku dengan sedikit uang untuk menemuimu. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

.

.

.

Aku memerah saat kami kembali ke lantai bawah ke galeri seni yang jadi ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang membaca, duduk di sofanya. Dia berbalik dan melirik kita ketika kita masuk dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya dia seolah-olah dia benar-benar tertarik. Berdiri, ia berjalan ke arah kami.

"Ya, Tuan Cho. Jaga dia, dia wanita muda cantik yang cerdas."

Kyuhyun kaget, begitu juga aku. Satu hal yang tak pantas untuk seorang dokter katakan. Apakah dia memberinya semacam peringatan yang tak begitu halus? Kyuhyun segera pulih.

"Aku sepenuhnya berniat melakukannya," gumamnya, bingung.

Menatap dia, aku mengangkat bahu, malu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan tagihanku," kata Dr. Grace singkat sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat siang, dan semoga sukses untukmu, Sungmin." Dia tersenyum, matanya berkerut seperti yang dilakukannya ketika kami berjabat tangan.

Yesung muncul entah dari mana untuk mengawal dia melalui pintu ganda dan keluar menuju lift. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Di mana dia mengintai?

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baik, terima kasih. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjauhkan diri dari segala macam kegiatan seksual selama empat minggu ke depan."

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga kaget, dan aku tak bisa menahan tawa lagi dan nyengir padanya seperti orang idiot.

"Hanya bercanda."

Dia menyempitkan matanya, dan aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Bahkan, dia terlihat agak menakutkan. Oh sial.

"Bercanda?" Katanya dan menyeringai. Dia meraih pinggangku dan menarikku kepadanya. Dia menciumku, keras, dan aku berpegang pada lengan berototnya untuk keseimbangan.

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya denganmu di sini, sekarang, tapi kau perlu makan dan aku juga. Aku tak ingin kau pingsan denganku nanti," gumamnya di bibirku.

"Apakah hanya itu yang kau inginkan dariku, tubuhku?" Bisikku.

"Tubuh dan mulut cerdasmu," dia bernafas.

Dia menciumku lagi penuh gairah, dan kemudian tiba-tiba melepaskanku, mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke dapur. Aku terguncang. Satu menit kami bercanda dan berikutnya ... aku mengipasi wajahku yang panas. Dia benar-benar menarik secara seksual, dan sekarang aku harus memulihkan keseimbanganku dan makan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, dia berdiri, menutup jarak antara kami, dan menarikku dari kursi barku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke 'ruang bermain'ku." Dia bernafas, menatapku tajam.

"Aku belum menandatangani apapun."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan melanggar semua aturan hari ini."

Dia menarikku kearahnya, dan ereksinya menekan ke dalam perutku. Aku harus lari, tapi aku tak bisa.

"Sekarang aku ingin mengikatmu dan bercinta denganmu habis-habisan. Apakah kau siap untuk itu?"

"Ya," aku bernapas ketika segala sesuatu dalam tubuhku mengencang sekaligus ... wow.

"Bagus. Ayo." Dia mengambil tanganku dan, meninggalkan semua piring kotor di meja sarapan, dan kami menuju lantai atas.

Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar. Ini dia. Aku benar-benar akan melakukan ini. Dia membuka pintu 'ruang bermain', bergeser memberiku jalan masuk.

Sikap Kyuhyun telah berubah sepenuhnya, pelan-pelan berubah, lebih keras dan jahat. Dia menatap ke arahku dan matanya panas, penuh nafsu ... menghipnotis.

"Ketika kau berada di sini, kau benar-benar milikku," dia bernafas dengan tajam, setiap kata lambat dan terukur. "Melakukan apapun sesui keinginanku. Apakah kau mengerti?"

Tatapannya begitu intens. Aku mengangguk, mulutku kering, hatiku berdebar kencang mencari jalan keluar dari dadaku.

"Lepas sepatumu," ia memerintahkan dengan lembut.

Aku menelan ludah, dan dengan agak kikuk, aku melepasnya. Dia membungkuk dan mengambil sepatuku dan menaruhnya di samping pintu.

"Bagus. Jangan ragu ketika aku meminta kau untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sekarang aku akan melucutimu keluar dari gaun ini. Sesuatu yang aku ingin lakukan selama beberapa hari, jika aku ingat. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman dengan tubuhmu, Sungmin. Kau memiliki tubuh yang indah, dan aku ingin melihatnya. Bahkan, aku bisa menatapmu sepanjang hari, dan aku ingin kau tidak merasa malu akan ketelanjanganmu. Apakah kamu mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Ya, apa?" Dia membungkuk di atasku, melotot.

"Ya, Sir."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Bentak dia.

"Ya, Sir."

"Bagus. Angkat lengan di atas kepalamu."

Aku melakukan sesuai petunjuknya, dan ia meraih ke bawah ujung gaunku. Perlahan, ia menarik gaunku di atas pahaku, pinggulku, perutku, payudaraku, bahuku, dan di atas kepalaku. Dia berdiri kembali untuk mengamatiku dan tanpa sadar melipat gaunku, tak mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

Dia meletakkannya di lemari besar di samping pintu.

Ia menarik daguku, sentuhannya membakarku.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu," dia bernafas. "Kau tahu apa pengaruhnya bagiku," tambahnya muram. "Berbalik."

Aku berbalik dengan segera, tak ragu-ragu. Dia melepas kait braku dan kemudian mengambil kedua talinya, dia dengan perlahan menariknya ke bawah lenganku, menyentuh kulitku dengan jari-jari dan ujung ibu jarinya sambil melepas braku. Sentuhannya mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakangku, membangunkan setiap ujung saraf di tubuhku. Dia berdiri di belakangku, begitu dekat hingga aku merasakan panas memancar darinya, memanaskanku, memanaskan seluruh tubuhku.

Dia menarik rambutku hingga semua tergantung di punggungku, menggenggam rambut di tengkukku, dan memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi. Dia menjalankan hidungnya di leherku yang terbuka, menghirup sepanjang leherku, kemudian kembali ke telingaku. Otot-otot perutku mengencang, berhasrat dan menginginkan. Astaga, dia hampir tak menyentuhku, dan aku menginginkan dia.

"Aromamu memabukkan seperti biasa, Sungmin," bisiknya saat ia menempatkan ciuman lembut di bawah telingaku.

Aku mengerang.

"Tenang," dia bernafas. "Jangan mengeluarkan suara."

Menarik rambut ke punggungku, aku terkejut, dia mulai menjalin dalam satu jalinan besar, jari-jarinya cepat dan cekatan. Ia mengikat dengan sebuah ikat rambut yang tak terlihat ketika ia selesai dan memberikan tarikan cepat hingga aku terpaksa mundur kearahnya.

"Aku suka rambutmu dikepang ketika ada di sini," bisiknya.

Hmm ... mengapa?

Dia melepaskan rambutku. "Berbalik," perintahnya.

Aku lakukan seperti yang diperintahkan.

"Ketika aku meminta kau untuk datang ke sini, kau hanya akan mengenakan celana dalammu. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Ya, apa?" Tatapnya marah padaku.

"Ya, Sir."

Sebuah jejak senyum terangkat di sudut mulutnya. "Gadis baik." Matanya membakar menembusku. "Ketika aku meminta kau untuk masuk ke sini, aku mengharapkan kau untuk berlutut di sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah tempat di samping pintu.

"Lakukan sekarang."

Aku berkedip mengolah kata-katanya, berbalik, dan agak kikuk berlutut seperti yang diarahkan.

"Kau bisa duduk kembali di tumitmu." Aku duduk kembali.

"Tempatkan telapak tanganmu diatas paha. Bagus. Menatap ke bawah lantai."

Dia mendekatiku, dan aku bisa melihat kaki dan tulang keringnya dalam bidang pandanganku. Kaki telanjang.

Dia meraih ke bawah dan menggenggam kepangan rambutku lagi, kemudian menarik kepalaku kebelakang jadi aku menatap ke arahnya. Hanya saja tak menyakitkan.

"Apa kau akan ingat posisi ini, Sungmin?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Bagus. Tetaplah di sini, jangan bergerak!" Dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku berlutut, menunggu. Kemana dia pergi? Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Waktu berjalan.

Dan tiba-tiba dia kembali dan sekaligus aku lebih tenang dan lebih terangsang pada saat yang sama.

Aku bisa melihat kakinya. Dia mengganti celana jinsnya. Ini lebih tua, robek, lembut, dan terlalu sering dicuci. Ya ampun. Jins ini seksi. Dia menutup pintu dan menggantung sesuatu di belakang.

"Gadis baik, Sungmin. Kau kelihatan cantik seperti itu. Bagus. Berdiri."

Aku berdiri, tapi wajahku tetap menunduk ke bawah.

"Kau boleh memandangku."

Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian, menilai, tapi matanya melunak.

Dia melepas kemejanya. Ya ... aku ingin menyentuhnya. Kancing atas celana jinsnya sudah terbuka.

"Aku akan merantaimu sekarang, Sungmin. Ulurkan tangan kananmu."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Ia membalikkan telapak tanganku sehingga menghadap keatas, dan tahu-tahu, dia memukul telapak tanganku tepat di tengahnya dengan cambuk berkuda yang aku tak sadar ada di tangan kanannya. Ini terjadi sangat cepat mengejutkanku hingga nyaris tak terasa.

Bahkan lebih mencengangkan, itu tak menyakitkan. Yah, tidak terlalu, hanya sedikit sengatan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya dia.

Aku berkedip padanya, bingung.

"Jawab aku. Apakah sakit?"

"Tidak." Aku mengernyit.

"Jangan mengerutkan kening."

Aku berkedip dan mencoba untuk tenang. Aku berhasil.

"Lihat. Ini tak akan terasa sakit. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Ya." Suaraku tak pasti. Apakah ini benar-benar tak akan menyakitkan?

"Aku serius," katanya.

Astaga, napasku jadi begitu cepat. Apakah dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Dia menunjukkanku cambuknya. Anyaman kulit berwarna coklat. Mataku tersentak bertemu dengan matanya, dan matanya menyala dengan api dan sedikit geli.

"Ini bertujuan untuk menyenangkan, Nona Lee," bisiknya. "Ayo." Dia menggamit sikuku dan memposisikan aku di bawah kisi-kisi. Dia menggapai dan menarik turun beberapa belenggu dengan manset kulit hitam. "Kisi-kisi ini dirancang sehingga belenggu bergerak di sepanjang kisi-kisi."

Aku melihat ke atas.

"Kita akan mulai di sini, tapi aku ingin bercinta denganmu sambil berdiri. Jadi kita akan berakhir pada dinding di atas sana." Dia menunjuk dengan cambuk berkudanya ke tempat kayu besar berbentuk X di dinding.

"Angkat tangan ke atas kepala."

Aku segera menurut.

Ini hal luar biasa yang paling menarik dan menakutkan yang pernah aku lakukan.

Dia berdiri sangat dekat saat ia mengikatkan borgol.

Aku menatap dadanya. Kedekatannya sangat memabukkan. Dia melangkah mundur dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya berkabut. Dia berjalan perlahan mengelilingiku.

"Kau terlihat sangat indah terikat kuat seperti ini, Nona Lee. Dan mulut cerdasmu, tenang untuk saat ini. Aku suka itu."

Berdiri di depanku lagi, dia mengait jari-jarinya ke celana dalamku, dan dengan irama yang paling tak terburu-buru, menarik turun ke bawah kakiku, menelanjangiku dengan sangat lambat, hingga ia akhirnya berlutut di depanku. Tak melepaskan pandangan dariku, dia mengepal celana dalamku di tangannya, mengangkat ke depan hidungnya, dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

Ya ampun. Apa dia barusan melakukannya? Dia menyeringai nakal padaku dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya.

Bangkit dari lantai dengan malas, ia menempelkan ujung dari cambuk berkuda di pusarku, dengan santai mengitarinya, menggodaku.

Pada sentuhan kulit itu, aku gemetar dan terkesiap.

Dia berjalan berkeliling lagi, menyeret ujung cambuknya ditengah tubuhku. Pada putaran kedua, ia tiba-tiba menjentikkan cambuknya, dan menghantamku di bawah pantatku ... tepat di kemaluanku.

Aku berteriak kaget karena semua ujung sarafku berdiri dengan siaga. Aku menarik pengekangnya. Kejutan mengalir melaluiku, dan itu adalah perasaan paling manis, aneh yang pernah kurasakan.

"Tenang," bisiknya saat ia berjalan di sekitarku lagi, cambuk sedikit lebih tinggi pada pertengahan tubuhku. Kali ini ketika dia menjentikkan lagi terhadapku di tempat yang sama, aku telah mengantisipasinya ... oh. Tubuhku mengejang pada gigitan manis yang menyengat.

Saat ia berjalan di sekitarku, dia menjentik lagi, kali ini memukul putingku, dan aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang saat ujung sarafku bernyanyi.

Dia memukul yang satunya ... hukuman manis yang singkat dan cepat. Putingku mengeras dan memanjang dari serangan itu, dan aku mengerang keras, menarik manset kulitku.

"Apa tadi terasa nikmat?" Ia bernapas.

"Ya."

Dia memukulku lagi di pantat. cambuknya menyengat kali ini. "Ya apa?"

"Ya, Sir," aku merintih.

Dia lalu berhenti ... tapi aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya.

Mataku terpejam saat aku mencoba untuk menyerap berbagai sensasi mengalir melalui tubuhku. Sangat perlahan, dia menghujani tubuhku dengan jilatan kecil dari cambuknya turun ke perutku, terus menuju ke bawah. Aku tahu di mana ini akan menuju, dan aku mencoba dan mempersiapkan jiwaku untuk itu,tapi ketika mengenai klitorisku, aku berteriak keras.

"Ohh ... kumohon!" Erangku.

"Tenang," perintahnya, dan dia memukulku lagi di pantatku.

Dan tiba-tiba, dia menyeret cambuknya hingga ada di atas kemaluanku, sampai ke pintu masuk kemaluanku.

"Lihat bagaimana basahnya kau karena ini, Sungmin. Buka mata dan mulutmu."

Aku menurut apa yang dia bilang, benar-benar tergoda. Dia mendorong ujung cambuk ke dalam mulutku, seperti mimpiku. Ya ampun.

"Lihat bagaimana rasanya milikmu. Hisap, sayang."

Mulutku melingkari sekitar cambuknya ketika mataku terkunci padanya. Aku bisa merasakan kulit dan asinnya gairahku. Matanya menyala. Dia menarik ujung cambuk dari mulutku, dan ia berdiri kedepan dan menarik serta menciumku dengan keras, lidahnya menyerang mulutku.

Membungkus lengannya di sekitarku, dia menarikku. Dadanya menghancurkanku, dan aku sangat ingin menyentuh dirinya, tapi aku tak bisa, tanganku, tak berguna di atas kepalaku.

"Oh, Sungmin, kau terasa sangat nikmat," dia bernafas. "Haruskah aku membuatmu klimaks?"

"Tolonglah," Aku memohon.

cambuk menggigit pantatku. _Aduh!_

"Tolong, apa?"

"Tolong, Sir," aku merintih.

Lengannya melingkari tubuhku ketika kakiku seakan berubah jadi jeli. Aku larut dalam pelukannya, kepalaku di dadanya, dan aku mendesis dan merintih ketika pengaruh dari orgasme melandaku. Dia mengangkatku, dan tiba-tiba kami bergerak, lenganku masih terikat di atas kepalaku, dan aku bisa merasakan dingin kayu di belakangku, dan dia melepaskan kancing celana jinsnya.

Dia menempatkanku turun terhadap dinding sebentar saat ia memasang kondom, dan kemudian tangannya membelit di sekitar pahaku saat ia mengangkat tubuhku lagi.

"Angkat kakimu, sayang, belitkan pada pinggangku."

Aku merasa sangat lemah, tetapi aku lakukan seperti apa yang ia perintahkan sambil membelitkan kakiku di sekitar pinggulnya dan memposisikan dirinya di bawahku. Dengan satu dorongan, dia ada dalam diriku, dan aku menjerit lagi, mendengarkan erangannya yang teredam di telingaku. Lenganku sedang beristirahat di pundaknya saat dia menyodok ke dalam diriku. Astaga, dalam sekali dengan cara ini.

Ia menyodok lagi dan lagi, wajahnya di leherku, bernapas keras di tenggorokanku. Aku merasa diriku terbangun lagi. Astaga tidak ... jangan lagi ... aku berpikir tubuhku tak akan tahan menerima goncangan ini lagi. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan ... dan dengan keniscayaan bahwa itu terjadi lagi, aku membiarkan lepas dan klimaks lagi, dan itu terasa manis, menyiksa dan intens.

Aku kehilangan semua kesadaran diri. Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangku, berteriak pembebasannya dengan gigi terkatup rapat dan memelukku keras dan dekat seperti yang pernah dilakukannya.

Dia menarik keluar dariku dengan cepat dan menurunkanku, lengannya menahanku. Melepas borgolku, ia membebaskan tanganku, dan kami berdua ambruk ke lantai. Dia menarikku ke pangkuannya, memelukku, dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Bagus, sayang," bisiknya. "Apakah itu sakit?"

"Tidak," aku bernapas. Aku nyaris tak bisa membuka mata. Mengapa aku begitu lelah?

"Apa kau kira seperti itu?" Bisiknya saat ia memelukku erat, jari-jarinya mendorong beberapa sulur rambut yang lolos dari wajahku.

"Ya."

"Kau melihat sebagian besar rasa takutmu ada di kepalamu, Sungmin," ia berhenti. "Apa kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

Aku pikir sejenak saat awan kelelahan menyelimuti otakku ... Lagi?

"Ya." Suaraku begitu lembut.

Dia memelukku erat. "Bagus. Begitu juga aku," gumamnya, lalu membungkuk dan dengan lembut mencium bagian atas kepalaku. "Dan aku belum selesai denganmu sekarang."

Belum selesai denganku sekarang. Ya ampun. Tak ada cara yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Aku benar-benar kelelahan dan melawan keinginan yang besar untuk tidur. Aku bersandar di dadanya, mataku ditutup, dan dia memelukku, lengan dan kakinya, dan aku merasa ... aman, dan oh begitu nyaman.

Apakah dia akan membiarkanku tidur, barangkali untuk bermimpi? Mulutku tersenyum pada pemikiran konyol itu, dan memutar wajahku ke dada Kyuhyun, aku menghirup aroma yang unik dan mengendusnya, tapi segera dia menegang ... oh sialan. Aku membuka mata dan melirik ke arahnya. Dia menatapku.

"Jangan," dia memperingatkan.

Aku memerah dan melihat kembali dadanya dalam kerinduan. Aku ingin menjalankan lidahku melalui dadanya, menciumnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ia memiliki beberapa bekas luka kecil acak yang samar disekitar dadanya. Cacar air?

Aku berpikir tanpa sadar.

"Berlututlah di dekat pintu," perintahnya saat ia duduk kembali, meletakkan tangannya di lututnya, efektif melepaskanku. Tak lagi hangat, temperatur dari suaranya turun beberapa derajat.

Aku tersandung dengan kikuk pada posisi berdiri dan berlari cepat ke pintu dan berlutut seperti yang diinstruksikannya. Aku gemetar dan sangat, sangat lelah, luar biasa bingung. Siapa sangka aku bisa menemukan kepuasan di ruangan seperti ini. Siapa yang bisa berpikir akan begitu melelahkan?

Kyuhyun bergerak di tepi pandanganku. Mataku mulai terasa berat.

"Apakah ini membuatmu bosan, Nona Lee?"

Aku melompat terbangun, dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depanku, kedua lengan disilangkan melotot ke arahku. Oh sial, tertangkap tidur siang, ini tak akan jadi baik untukku. Matanya melembutkan saat aku menatapnya.

"Berdiri," perintahnya.

Aku bangkit dengan hati-hati. Ia menatapku, dan ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Kau lelah, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk malu-malu, memerah.

"Stamina, Nona Lee." Dia menyimpitkan matanya padaku. "Aku belum kenyang atas dirimu. Ulurkan tanganmu di depan seperti ketika kau berdoa."

Aku berkedip padanya. Berdoa! Berdoa bagimu untuk bersikap lunak padaku. Aku lakukan seperti yang dikatakannya. Dia mengambil pengikat kabel dan mengikatkan di sekitar pergelangan tanganku, mengencangkan plastiknya. Ya ampun. Mataku terbang kearahnya.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Ia bertanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Astaga ... ikatan kabel plastik. Ia membelinya di toko Shim waktu itu! Semuanya menjadi jelas. Aku ternganga memandangnya saat lonjakan adrenalin menyegarkan tubuhku kembali.

Aku sudah bangun sekarang.

"Aku punya gunting." Dia memegangnya agar aku bisa melihat. "Aku bisa memotong ikatannya dalam sekejap."

Aku mencoba menarik pergelangan tanganku terpisah, menguji ikatanku, dan seketika, plastiknya menggigit kedalam dagingku, itu sakit, tapi jika aku melemaskan pergelangan tanganku itu baik-baik saja.

"Ayo." Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke ranjang bertiang empat. Aku perhatikan sekarang bahwa ada seprei merah gelap di atasnya dan sebuah belenggu di setiap sudutnya.

"Aku ingin banyak, lebih banyak, banyak lagi," ia membungkuk ke bawah dan berbisik di telingaku.

Dan detak jantungku mulai berdebar kencang lagi.

Oh.

"Tapi aku akan membuatnya cepat. Kau lelah. Berpeganganlah pada tiang ranjang," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Jadi tidak di tempat tidur itu? Aku dapat sedikit meregangkan bagian tanganku ketika aku berpegangan pada tiang kayu berhiaskan ukiran.

"Lebih rendah," perintahnya. "Bagus. Jangan sampai lepas. Jika kau melepaskannya, aku akan memukul pantatmu. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Bagus."

Dia berdiri di belakangku dan menggenggam pinggulku, dan kemudian dengan cepat mengangkatku mundur jadi aku membungkuk ke depan, memegang tiang ranjang.

"Jangan sampai lepas, Sungmin," ia memperingatkan. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu secara keras dari belakang. Genggam tiangnya untuk mendukung berat badanmu. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

Dia memukulku di pantatku dengan tangannya. Ow ...

Ini menyengat.

"Ya, Sir," gumamku dengan cepat.

"Regangkan kakimu." Dia menempatkan kakinya di antara kakiku, dan memegang pinggulku, ia mendorong kaki kananku ke samping.

"Bagus. Setelah ini, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur."

Tangannya dengan lembut membelai punggungku.

"Kau memiliki kulit yang begitu indah, Sungmin," bernafas sambil membungkuk dan menciumku sepanjang tulang punggungku, ciumannya lembut seringan bulu. Pada saat yang sama, tangannya bergerak ke depan tubuhku menangkup payudaraku, dan saat ia melakukannya, ia menjepit putingku di antara jari-jarinya dan menariknya dengan lembut.

Aku menahan eranganku saat aku merasa seluruh tubuhku merespon, bangkit hidup kembali baginya.

Dia dengan lembut menggigit dan mengisap di pinggangku, menarik-narik putingku, dan tanganku mengencang di tiang. Tangannya kemudian menjauh, dan aku sekarang mendengar suara akrab robekan foil, dan ia menendang lepas celana jinsnya.

"Kau memiliki pantat seksi yang menawan, Lee Sungmin. Apa yang ingin kulakukan untuk pantatmu?"

Tangannya dengan halus dan lembut ada di masing-masing pantatku, lalu jari-jarinya meluncur ke bawah, dan dia menyelipkan dua jari di dalam diriku.

"Sangat basah. Kau tak pernah mengecewakan, Nona Lee," bisiknya, dan aku mendengar kekaguman dalam suaranya. "Pegang erat-erat ... ini akan menjadi cepat, Sayang."

Dia memegang pinggulku dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri, dan aku bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan itu.

Tapi dia meraih kepangku dekat ujungnya dan membelitkan disekitar pergelangan tangannya ke tengkukku menahan kepalaku tetap di tempat.

Sangat perlahan dia masuk ke dalam diriku, menarik rambutku pada saat yang sama ... oh rasanya sangat penuh. Dia menarik keluar dariku dengan lambat, dan tangan satunya meraih pinggulku, memegang ketat, dan kemudian dia mengempas keras ke dalam diriku, aku tersentak kedepan.

"Tahan, Sungmin!" Ia berteriak dengan gigi terkatup.

Aku berpegang lebih keras pada tiang dan mendorong kembali melawan dia saat ia melanjutkannya, lagi dan lagi, jari-jarinya mencengkeram pinggulku. Lenganku sakit, kakikuterasa goyah, kulit kepalaku semakin sakit saat tangannya menarik-narik rambutku ... dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu berkumpul dalam diriku. Oh tidak... dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku takut pada orgasmeku ... jika aku keluar ...aku akan roboh.

Kyuhyun terus bergerak kasar terhadapku, di dalam diriku, napasnya keras, mengerang, merintih. Tubuhku merespon ... bagaimana bisa? aku merasa dia mempercepat gerakannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun berhenti, menyentak benar-benar sangat dalam.

"Ayo, Sungmin, berikan padaku," ia mengeluh, dan namaku di bibirnya mengirimku ke tepian saat seluruh tubuhku mengalami sensasi berputar dan pelepasan yang sangat manis.

Ketika kesadaranku kembali, aku bersandar padanya.

Dia di lantai, dan aku berbaring di atas tubuhnya, punggungku ada ditubuh depannya, dan aku menatap langit-langit.

Kyuhyun mengendus telingaku. "Angkatlah tanganmu," katanya lembut.

Lenganku terasa seperti terbuat dari timah, tapi aku menahannya. Dia menggunakan gunting dan menyelipkan satu mata gunting di bawah plastik.

"Ini seperti acara pembukaan sebuah toko," dia bernafas, dan memotong plastik.

Aku tertawa dan menggosok pergelangan tanganku ketika terbebaskan. Aku merasakan seringainya.

"Itu suara yang indah," katanya sendu. Dia duduk tiba-tiba, membawaku bersamanya sehingga aku duduk lagi di pangkuannya.

"Itu salahku," katanya dan menggeserku agar dia dapat menggosok bahu dan lenganku.

Aku melirik dia di belakangku, mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Kau jarang tertawa."

"Tertawaku tidaklah hebat," gumamku mengantuk.

"Oh, tapi ketika itu terjadi, Nona Lee, ini sangat menakjubkan."

"Sangat berbunga-bunga, Tuan Cho," gumamku, mencoba membuka mata.

Matanya melembutkan, dan dia tersenyum. "Kau butuh istirahat." Dia menyeringai dan perlahan mengangkatku dari atas tubuhnya dan berdiri, benar-benar telanjang.

Aku ingin sejenak lebih terjaga untuk benar-benar memandanginya. Mengambil jins, ia memakainya kembali.

"Tak ingin menakut-nakuti Yesung, atau Ryeowook dalam hal ini," gumamnya.

Dia membungkuk untuk membantuku berdiri dan membawaku ke pintu, di bagian belakang pintu tergantung jubah wafel abu-abu. Dia dengan sabar mengenakannya padaku seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk mengangkat lenganku. Ketika aku sudah tertutup dan sopan, dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut, bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Ranjang," katanya.

Oh ... tidak ...

"Untuk tidur," tambahnya menenangkan ketika ia melihat ekspresiku.

Tiba-tiba, dia mengangkatku dan membawaku meringkuk di dadanya ke ruangan sepanjang korido. Kepalaku jatuh di dadanya.

Aku kelelahan. Aku tidak menduga akan jadi selelah ini.

Menarik selimutnya, ia meletakkanku, dan bahkan lebih mengejutkan, naik di sampingku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Tidurlah sekarang, gadis cantik," bisiknya, dan dia mencium rambutku.

Dan sebelum aku dapat membuat komentar jenaka, aku tertidur.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

INFO! ^^ Aku ada FF baru judulnya MAGIC. Remake juga, enJOY it ya ^^

**Big Thank's to:**

**PumpkinEvil137** , **Lusiwonest** , **Panda Qingdao** , **GithaCallie** , **Jang Joohwi** , **nik4nik , nadzaaiko , danactebh ,maVK9597 , Harusuki Ginichi 137411 , orange girls , lee hye byung ,vha137 , kim nophi , ayu aidenkyu joyer ,ovallea , ismayminniELF, Michiko Haru **and Guest ^^

(Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	21. Chapter 21

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 21

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Bibir yang lembut menyentuh pelipisku, meninggalkan ciuman lembut manis yang membangunkanku, dan bagian dari diriku ingin berbalik dan merespon, tapi aku ingin tetap tidur.

Aku mengerang dan bersembunyi ke bantalku.

"Sungmin, bangun." Suara Kyuhyun yang lembut, membujukku.

"Tidak," keluhku.

"Kita harus berangkat dalam waktu setengah jam untuk makan malam di rumah orangtuaku." Katanya geli.

Aku membuka mata dengan enggan. Di luar telah senja. Sambil membungkuk, Kyuhyun menatapku serius.

"Ayo tukang tidur. Bangunlah." Ia membungkuk dan menciumku lagi. "Aku membawakanmu minum. Aku akan ada di bawah. Jangan kembali tidur, atau kau akan dapat masalah," ia mengancam, tapi nadanya ringan. Dia menciumku sebentar dan keluar, meninggalkanku yang masih mengantuk di ruang yang sejuk dan dingin.

Aku segar tapi tiba-tiba gugup. Ya ampun, aku akan bertemu orangtuanya! Dia belum lama mencambukku dan mengikatku dengan menggunakan pengikat kabel yang aku jual padanya, dan sekarang aku akan bertemu orang tuanya.

Aku memutar bahuku. Rasanya kaku. Tuntutannya untuk pelatih kebugaran pribadi tidak tampak begitu aneh lagi sekarang, pada kenyataannya, wajib jika aku berharap untuk mengimbangi dirinya.

Aku keluar perlahan dari tempat tidur dan melihat bahwa gaunku tergantung di luar lemari pakaian dan braku ada di kursi. Mana celana dalamku? Aku cek di bawah kursi. Tak ada. Lalu aku ingat, dia menjejalkannya masuk di saku celana jinsnya. Aku memerah mengingatnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa dia tidak mengembalikan celana dalamku?

Aku diam-diam masuk ke kamar mandi, bingung karena tidak adanya pakaian dalamku. Sementara pengeringan diri setelah mandi yang nyaman tapi terlalu singkat, aku menyadari dia melakukan ini dengan sengaja.

Dia ingin membuatku malu dan meminta celana dalamku kembali, dan ia akan mengatakan ya atau tidak. Oh lihat saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku bisa saja ke rumah orang tuanya tanpa itu.

Kembali di kamar tidur, aku mengenakan bra-ku, memakai gaun dan sepatuku. Aku melepas kepang rambutku dan buru-buru menyisir rambutku, aku kemudian melirik minuman yang ia tinggalkan.

Warnanya pink pucat. Apa ini? Cranberry dan air mineral. Hmm ... rasanya lezat dan memuaskan rasa hausku.

Bergegas kembali ke kamar mandi, aku memeriksa diriku di cermin: mata cerah, pipi sedikit memerah, terlihat sedikit puas karena rencana celana dalamku, dan aku menuju lantai bawah.

Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat jendela. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum saat aku masuk. Dia menatapku penuh harap.

"Hai," kataku lembut, membalas senyumannya.

"Hai," katanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Matanya menyala penuh rasa geli.

"Bagus, terima kasih. Kau?"

"Aku merasa luar biasa baik, Nona Lee." Dia sepertinya begitu menunggu aku mengatakan sesuatu.

Dia melangkah ke arahku seperti macan kumbang sampai dia berdiri di depanku, tatapannya begitu kuat membuat napasku tersengal-sengal.

Musik romantis mengalun dengan lembut mengisi seluruh ruangan.

Perlahan jari Kyuhyun menyusuri pipiku. "Berdansalah denganku," bisiknya, suaranya serak.

Mengeluarkan remote dari sakunya, dia menambah volume dan tangannya menggenggamku, sorot matanya yang penuh dengan janji dan kerinduan yang membujuk. Dia benar-benar mempesona, dan aku tersihir. Aku menempatkan tanganku padanya.

Dia menyeringai menggoda menatap ke arahku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, dan dia mulai berayun.

Aku meletakkan tanganku yang bebas di bahunya dan tersenyum ke arahnya, terperangkap dengan suasana hatinya yang langsung menulariku, menyenangkan.

Dan dia mulai bergerak. Tak menyangka dia bisa berdansa. Kami berputar-putar, dari dekat jendela ke dapur dan kembali lagi, berputar dan berbalik mengikuti irama musiknya. Dan dia membuatnya begitu mudah untuk aku ikuti.

Kami berdansa mengitari meja makan, menghampiri piano, dan maju mundur di depan dinding kaca, lampu kota Seoul diluar terlihat berkelip, seperti lukisan dinding yang gelap dan menyihir tarian kami, dan aku tak bisa menahan tawa riangku. Dia menyeringai ke arahku saat lagunya akan selesai.

"Tidak ada penyihir yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kau," bisiknya, kemudian menciumku dengan manis. "Nah, itu bisa memberikan beberapa warna pada pipimu, Nona Lee. Terima kasih atas dansanya. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang dan bertemu dengan orang tuaku?"

"Terima kasih kembali, dan ya, aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu mereka," jawabku terengah-engah.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan?"

"Oh, ya," aku menjawab dengan manis.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk dengan santai sebisa mungkin di bawah pengawasan intensnya, mengamati dengan geli. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai lebar, dan dia menggeleng kepala.

"Baik. Jika memang itu caramu ingin bermain, Nona Lee."

Dia meraih tanganku, mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di salah satu kursi di bar, dan membawaku melewati serambi menuju lift. Oh, berbagai bentuk wajah Cho Kyuhyun. Apa bisa aku memahami pria yang penuh gairah ini?

Aku mengintip ke arahnya saat di dalam lift. Dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya, ada sisa senyum menggoda di mulutnya yang indah. Aku jadi takut bahwa aku mungkin harus membayar dengan mahal.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya, dan aku tak mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Sepertinya di apartemennya tadi relatif aman, sebuah ide yang menyenangkan dan menggoda. Saat ini, aku nyaris keluar tanpa celana dalam! Dia mengintip ke arahku, dan disana, menghidupkan sesuatu diantara kami. Penampilan geli menghilang, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi berawan, matanya gelap ...oh.

Pintu lift membuka di lantai dasar. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit seolah-olah untuk mengosongkan pikirannya dan mengisyaratkan untukku keluar sebelum dia dengan cara yang sangat sopan.

Yesung ada dibalik kemudi Audi yang sangat besar.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu belakang untukku, dan aku berusaha masuk dengan anggun, mengingat keadaanku tak memakai pakaian dalam. Aku bersyukur bahwa gaun plum Eunhyuk begitu menempel dan menggantung ke atas lutut.

Kami melaju kearah jalan raya, kami berdua sama-sama diam, tak diragukan lagi karena adanya Yesung di depan. Suasana hati Kyuhyun hampir nyata dan tampaknya berubah, humornya perlahan menghilang saat berangkat. Dia merenung, menatap keluar jendela, dan aku bisa merasakan dia menjauh dariku.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku tak bisa memintanya.

Apa yang bisa aku katakan di depan Yesung?

"Dari mana kau belajar berdansa?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Dia kembali menatapku, matanya terbaca di bawah cahaya yang putus-putus dari lampu jalan yang lewat.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Dia menjawab lirih.

Hatiku merosot, dan sekarang aku tak ingin tahu karena aku sudah bisa menebak. "Ya," bisikku enggan.

"Nyonya Park suka berdansa."

Oh, kecurigaan terburukku terkonfirmasi. Dia sudah mengajarinya dengan baik, dan pikiran itu membuatku tertekan, tak ada apapun yang bisa aku ajarkan padanya. Aku tak punya keahlian khusus.

"Dia pasti guru yang bagus."

"Ya," katanya lembut.

Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Apa dia adalah seseorang yang terbaik baginya? Sebelum dia menjadi begitu tertutup? Atau apa dia yang membawanya keluar dari dirinya sendiri? Dia sangat menyenangkan, suka bercanda.

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar mengingat aku berada dalam pelukannya saat dia memutar tubuhku di ruang tamu, dan tak diduga dia menyembunyikan celana dalamku, di suatu tempat.

Aku sadar, pada saat ini, bahwa aku membenci Nyonya Park.

Menatap kosong ke luar jendela, aku berusaha mengobati kemarahan yang tak masuk akal dan kecemburuanku.

Pikiranku melintas kembali ke sore hari. Mengingat apa yang bisa aku pahami dari keinginannya, aku pikir dia sudah bertindak lembut denganku. Apa aku mau melakukannya lagi? Aku bahkan tak bisa berpura-pura memberi argumen terhadap hal itu.

Tentu saja aku mau, jika dia bertanya padaku, selama dia tak menyakitiku dan jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bersama dengannya.

Itulah garis bawahnya. Aku ingin bersama dia.

"Jangan," bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan apa?" Aku tidak menyentuh pikirannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu yang berlebihan, Sungmin." Mengulurkan tangan, dia menggenggam tanganku, menarik ke bibirnya, dan mencium buku-buku jariku dengan lembut. "Aku mempunyai sore yang indah. Terima kasih."

Dan dia kembali denganku lagi. Aku berkedip ke arahnya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Dia begitu membingungkan. Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang menggangguku.

"Mengapa kau mengikatku dengan pengikat kabel?"

Dia nyengir."Itu cepat, mudah, dan merupakan pengalaman yang berbeda yang pernah kau rasakan. Aku tahu itu agak brutal, dan aku menyukai itu sebagai alat untuk mengikat." Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Sangat efektif menjagamu untuk tak bergerak."

Mukaku memerah dan melirik Yesung dengan gugup, yang tanpa ekspresi, pandangan tetap di jalan.

Apa yang harus aku katakan tentang hal itu? Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Semua itu bagian dari duniaku, Sungmin." Dia meremas tanganku dan melepaskan, menatap keluar jendela lagi.

Memang dunianya, dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari dunianya, tapi menuruti syarat-sayaratnya? Aku tak tahu. Dia belum membahas perjanjian sialan itu.

Sebelum jam delapan Audi sudah memasuki halaman sebuah mansion bergaya kolonial.

Sangat mempesona, bahkan ada mawar yang mengelilingi pintu. Seperti Lukisan di buku yang sempurna.

"Apa kau siap untuk ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Yesung berhenti di depan pintu depan yang mengesankan.

Aku mengangguk, dan dia menggenggam tanganku yang lain meremas meyakinkan. "Pertama kali untukku juga," bisiknya, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Taruhan saat ini kau ingin mengenakan pakaian dalammu," dia menggoda.

Mukaku memerah. Aku sudah lupa celana dalamku yang hilang. Untungnya, Yesung sudah keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untukku sehingga dia tak bisa mendengar komunikasi kami. Aku cemberut pada Kyuhyun yang menyeringai lebar saat aku berbalik dan keluar dari mobil.

Cho Heechul ada di ambang pintu menunggu kami. Dia tampak sangat anggun dengan gaun sutra biru pucat, di belakangnya aku menduga itu adalah ayah Kyuhyun, tinggi dan tampan.

"Sungmin, kau sudah bertemu dengan ibuku, Cho Heechul. Ini ayahku, Cho Hangeng."

"Tuan Cho Hangeng, menyenangkan sekali bertemu denganmu." Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin."

"Sungmin, sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu lagi." Heechul melingkarkan lengannya dengan pelukan hangat. "Masuklah, Sayang."

"Apa dia sudah disini?" Aku mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam rumah. Aku melirik gugup pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu Taemin, adikku," katanya sepertinya agak gusar, tapi tidak.

Seperti ada rasa sayang yang terpendam dalam ucapannya, suaranya bertambah lembut dan matanya berkerut saat dia menyebutkan namanya.

Dan dia datang dari dalam. Dia seumuran denganku.

"Sungmin! Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu." Dia memelukku keras.

Ya ampun. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat antusiasmenya yang menggebu. Dia menyeretku ke ruang depan yang luas. Semua lantainya terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap dan tangga dilapisi karpet antik menuju lantai dua.

"Dia belum pernah mengajak gadis kerumah sebelumnya," kata Taemin, matanya gelap bersinar penuh kegembiraan.

Aku melihat sekilas Kyuhyun memutar matanya, dan aku mengangkat sebelah alis padanya. Dia menyempitkan matanya ke arahku.

"Taemin, tenanglah," Heechul menegurnya dengan lembut.

"Halo, Sayang," katanya sambil mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum ke arahnya dengan hangat, kemudian bersalaman dengan ayahnya.

Kami semua masuk ke ruang tamu. Taemin belum melepaskan tanganku. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpelukan di sofa, memegang gelas wine. Eunhyuk langsung berdiri memelukku, dan Taemin akhirnya melepaskan tanganku.

"Hai, Minnie!" Dia tampak berseri-seri. "Kyuhyun." Dia mengangguk singkat padanya.

"Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun juga bersikap sama formalnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening di antara mereka. Donghae juga langsung memelukku dengan hangat. Ada apa ini, pekan memeluk Sungmin? Pertunjukan kasih sayang yang memukau. Aku hanya tak terbiasa. Kyuhyun berdiri di sisiku, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, dia membentangkan jemarinya dan menarikku mendekat. Semua orang menatap kami.

Ini membuatku sangat gugup.

"Minum?" Sepertinya Ayah Kyuhyun berusaha mengembalikan rasa terkejutnya. "_Prosecco_?"

"Boleh," Kyuhyun dan aku berkata secara bersamaan.

Oh ... ini sangat aneh. Taemin mengatupkan tangannya.

"Kalian bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku yang akan mengambilkan minum untuk mereka." Dia segera berlari keluar ruangan.

Mukaku bertambah merah, dan melihat Eunhyuk duduk dengan Donghae, tiba-tiba aku berpikir bahwa alasan satu-satunya Kyuhyun mengajakku karena Eunhyuk ada di sini.

"Makan malam hampir siap," kata Heechul saat mengikuti Taemin keluar dari ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat dia menatap ke arahku.

"Duduklah," dia memerintah sambil menunjuk sofa mewah, dan aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya, dengan hati-hati menyilangkan kakiku. Dia duduk di sampingku tapi tak menyentuhku.

"Kami baru saja membicarakan tentang liburan, Sungmin," kata Hangeng ramah. "Donghae sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Eunhyuk dan keluarganya ke _Jeju _selama seminggu."

Aku melirik Eunhyuk, dan dia menyeringai, matanya cerah dan melebar. Dia senang.

"Apa kau juga akan mengambil liburan setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjanamu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku berpikir akan pergi ke _Ilsan_ selama beberapa hari," jawabku.

Kyuhyun tercengang, berkedip beberapa kali, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Oh sial. Aku belum menceritakan ini padanya.

"_Ilsan_?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ibuku tinggal di sana, dan sudah lama aku belum melihatnya."

"Kapan kau akan pergi kesana?" Suaranya pelan.

"Besok malam."

Taemin melenggang kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberi kami gelas sampanye yang diisi dengan _Prosecco_ warna merah muda.

"Untuk kesehatan kalian!" Hangeng mengangkat gelasnya. Kata-kata yang pantas dari suami seorang dokter, membuatku tersenyum.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Kyuhyun, nada suaranya pura-pura lembut.

Ya ampun ... dia benar-benar marah.

"Aku belum tahu. Tergantung bagaimana hasil wawancaraku besok."

Dia mengatupkan rahangnya, dan Eunhyuk melihat dan wajahnya sangat mengganggu. Dia tersenyum manis dibuat-buat.

"Sungmin berhak untuk liburan," katanya tajam tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Mengapa dia begitu memusuhinya? Apa masalahnya?

"Kau punya panggilan wawancara?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Ya, untuk magang di dua penerbit, besok."

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk keberuntunganmu."

"Makan malam sudah siap di atas meja," Heechul mengumumkan.

Kami semua berdiri. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengikuti Hangeng dan Taemin keluar dari ruangan. Aku bersiap mengikuti, tapi Kyuhyun mencengkeram sikuku, menahanku.

"Kapan kau bilang bahwa kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya mendesak. Nada suaranya lembut, tapi dia menutupi kemarahannya.

"Aku bukan meninggalkanmu, aku akan menemui ibuku, dan aku hanya berpikir tentang hal itu."

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Kita belum memiliki suatu perjanjian."

Dia menyempitkan matanya, kemudian dia seperti diingatkan sendiri. Melepaskan tanganku, dia memegang sikuku dan membawaku keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Pembicaraan ini belum berakhir," bisiknya mengancam saat kami memasuki ruang makan.

Aku memelototi dia.

Kami mengambil tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk kami. Hangeng di ujung meja, sementara aku duduk di sebelah kanannya, dan Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku. Hangeng meraih botol dan membuka anggur merah dan menawarkan Eunhyuk. Taemin mengambil tempat duduknya di samping Kyuhyun, dan meraih tangannya, meremas erat-erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Di mana _oppa_ bertemu dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Taemin padanya.

"Dia mewawancaraiku untuk majalah mahasiswa."

"Dan Eunhyuk yang mengedit," aku menambahkan, berharap bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang diriku.

Taemin beralih pada Eunhyuk, duduk berlawanan bersebelahan dengan Donghae, dan mereka mulai berbicara tentang majalah mahasiswa.

"Kau mau anggur, Sungmin?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Tentu." Aku tersenyum padanya. Hangeng berdiri untuk mengisi gelas yang kosong.

Aku mengintip ke arah Kyuhyun, dan dia menoleh padaku, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi.

"Apa?" Tanya dia.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku," bisikku.

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

Aku menatapnya. Dia mendesah.

"Ya, aku marah padamu." Dia menutup matanya sebentar.

"Apakah marah hingga telapak tanganmu berkedut?" Kataku gugup.

"Kalian bisik-bisik tentang apa?" Eunhyuk menyela.

Mukaku memerah.

"Hanya tentang perjalananku ke _Ilsan_," kataku dengan manis, berharap untuk meredakan permusuhan diantara mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, bersinar jahat di matanya.

"Bagaimana Siwon saat kau pergi ke bar dengan dia pada hari Jumat?"

Sialan, Eunhyuk. Aku melebarkan mata padanya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia membalas dengan melebarkan matanya ke arahku, dan aku menyadari dia berusaha membuat Kyuhyun cemburu. Betapa sedikit yang dia tahu. Aku pikir aku bisa lolos dengan masalah ini.

"Dia baik-baik saja," bisikku.

Kyuhyun membungkuk.

"Telapak tanganku berkedut marah," bisiknya. "Terutama sekarang." Nada suaranya tenang dan mematikan.

Oh tidak. Aku menggeliat.

Heechul muncul kembali membawa dua piring, diikuti dengan seorang wanita muda membawa nampan berisi piring.

Di luar ruang makan suara telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Permisi," Hangeng berdiri lagi dan keluar.

Tidak beberapa lama Hangeng kembali.

"Telepon untukmu, Sayang. Dari rumah sakit," Dia berkata pada Heechul.

"Silakan dimulai saja." Heechul tersenyum saat dia memberiku piring dan keluar ruangan.

Kami pun memulai acara makan malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul kembali, alisnya berkerut. Hangeng memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi ... seperti Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Kasus campak lagi," keluh Heechul.

"Oh tidak."

"Ya, anak-anak. Kasus keempat bulan ini. Jika saja orang-orang mau memberi vaksinasi anak-anak mereka." Dia menggeleng sedih, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang anak-anak kita tak pernah mengalami itu. Mereka tak pernah mengalami sakit apa-apa yang lebih buruk dari pada cacar air, syukurlah. Yang terburuk Donghae," katanya sambil duduk, tersenyum sabar pada anaknya. Donghae mengernyit saat mengunyah dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Taemin tertawa geli, dan Kyuhyun memutar matanya.

Hidangan pembukanya sangat lezat, dan aku berkonsentrasi pada makanan sementara Doghae, Hangeng, dan Kyuhyun bicara tentang bisbol. Kyuhyun tampaknya santai dan tenang berbicara dengan keluarganya.

Otakku bekerja keras. Sialan Eunhyuk, permainan apa yang dia mainkan? Apa Kyuhyun akan menghukumku? Aku gemetar memikirkan itu. Aku belum menandatangani kontrak. Mungkin aku tidak akan. Mungkin aku akan tinggal di _Ilsan_ di mana dia tak bisa menghubungiku.

"Bagaimana dengan kepindahanmu ke apartemen yang baru, Sayang?" Tanya Heechul sopan.

Aku bersyukur atas pertanyaannya, mengalihkan perhatianku dari pikiran sumbangku, dan aku menceritakan tentang kepindahan kami.

Eunhyuk dan Taemin bersemangat membahas tentang Paris.

"Apa kau pernah ke Paris, Sungmin?" Taemin bertanya polos.

"Belum, tapi aku ingin sekali pergi kesana." Aku tahu aku satu-satunya di meja ini yang tak pernah meninggalkan daratan Korea Selatan.

"Kami berbulan madu di Paris." Heechul tersenyum pada Hangeng yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Hampir memalukan untuk menyaksikan mereka.

Mereka jelas terlihat benar-benar saling mencintai, dan sesaat aku ingin tahu rasanya menjadi dewasa dengan kedua orang tua yang baik ada di sana.

"Kota yang indah," Taemin setuju. "Terlepas dari penduduk kota Paris. Kyuhyun _oppa_, kau harus mengajak Sungmin ke Paris," Taemin menyatakan dengan tegas.

"Aku pikir Sungmin lebih suka London," kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Oh ... dia mengingatnya. Dia menempatkan tangannya di lututku, jarinya mengelus bergerak keatas pahaku. Seluruh tubuhku mengencang dan merespon. Tidak ... jangan di sini, jangan sekarang.

Mukaku memerah dan bergeser, mencoba menarik diri darinya. Tangannya mencengkeram di atas pahaku, menenangkanku. Aku meraih anggur, dalam keadaan putus asa.

Dan sialnya, aku tersedak anggurku.

"Sungmin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan, tangannya diangkat dari pahaku.

Humor terdengar kembali dalam nada suaranya. Oh syukurlah. Ketika Aku mengangguk, dia menepuk punggungku dengan lembut, dan tangannya berhenti saat dia tahu aku sudah pulih.

Percakapan mengalir dengan bebas di antara keluarga Cho, hangat dan peduli, lembut menggoda satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mengintip ke arahku dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik daguku. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu," bisiknya parau. "Aku ingin melakukan itu."

Heechul dan Taemin membersihkan gelas makanan penutup kami dan masuk ke dapur, sementara Hangeng, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae membahas manfaat dari panel surya. Kyuhyun pura-pura tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, meletakkan tangannya sekali lagi di lututku, dan jarinya meraba naik keatas pahaku.

Napasku tersentak, dan aku menekan kedua pahaku bersama-sama supaya bisa menghentikannya. Aku bisa melihat dia menyeringai.

"Apa kau mau jika aku mengajakmu berkeliling sekitar rumah?" dia bertanya padaku secara terbuka.

Aku tahu, aku disuruh mengatakan ya, tapi aku tak percaya padanya. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, rupanya dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan aku merasa semua otot mengepal jauh di dalam perutku, bereaksi terhadap tatapannya yang gelap dan lapar.

"Permisi," kataku kepada Hangeng dan mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang makan.

Dia memimpinku melewati lorong dan masuk ke dapur di mana Taemin dan Heechul yang sedang memasukkan peralatan makan kemesin cuci piring.

"Aku akan menunjukkan Sungmin halaman belakang," kata Kyuhyun polos kepada ibunya.

Heechul melambaikan tangannya tanda keluar pada kita dengan senyum saat Taemin kembali ke ruang makan.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 22

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Kami melangkah keluar ke area teras. Ada semak di kolam air dengan batu abu-abu dan sebuah meja logam yang mewah dan kursi diatur di salah satu pojok.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati itu, beberapa langkah, menuju rumput yang luas yang mengarah ke danau ...oh itu sangat indah. Aku terpana untuk sejenak.

Kyuhyun menarikku dari belakang, dan hak sepatuku masuk kedalam rumput yang lembut.

"Tolong berhenti." Aku tersandung di belakangnya.

Dia berhenti dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tak terduga.

"Sepatuku. Aku perlu mengambil sepatuku yang lepas."

"Jangan pedulikan," katanya, dan dia membungkuk dan mengangkatku di atas bahunya. Aku menjerit dengan keras terguncang karena terkejut, dan dia memberi tamparan di pantatku.

"Pelankan suaramu," ia menggeram.

Aduh ... ini pasti tak bagus. Dia marah tentang sesuatu, bisa jadi tentang Siwon, _Ilsan_, tak pakai celana dalam, menggigit bibir. Astaga, dia mudah sekali marah.

"Kita mau kemana?" Aku mengambil napas.

"Rumah perahu," dia membentak.

Aku berpegangan pada pinggulnya karena kepalaku dibawah, dan dia sengaja melangkah di bawah sinar bulan melintasi halaman.

"Kenapa?" Suaraku terdengar terengah-engah.

"Aku butuh waktu sendirian denganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku akan memukul pantatmu kemudian bercinta denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Aku mengerang dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu mengapa," dia mendesis.

"Aku pikir saat ini kau menjadi seorang pria biasa?" Aku membujuk sambil menahan napas.

"Sungmin, aku saat ini adalah seorang pria biasa, percayalah."

Sialan.

Kyuhyun mengerobos masuk pintu kayu di rumah perahu dan berhenti untuk menyalakan beberapa lampu.

Dari sudut pandangku, aku bisa melihat perahu motor yang mengesankan di dermaga mengambang lembut di air yang gelap, tapi aku hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum dia membawaku melalui tangga kayu ke ruang atas.

Dia berhenti di ambang pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Kami ada di ruang loteng dengan langit-langit yang miring. Perabotannya jarang, hanya beberapa sofa yang aku lihat.

Kyuhyun menurunkanku di lantai kayu. Aku tak punya waktu untuk memeriksa sekitarku, mataku tak bisa meninggalkan dia. Aku terpesona ... mengawasinya seperti orang menonton predator langka dan berbahaya, menunggunya untuk menyerang. Napasnya keras tapi kemudian dia hanya membawaku menyeberangi beranda dan menaiki tangga. Matanya terbakar amarah, kebutuhan dan nafsu murni.

Ya ampun. Aku bisa secara spontan terbakar hanya dari tatapan matanya.

"Tolong jangan memukulku," bisikku, memohon.

Alisnya berkerut, matanya melebar. Dia berkedip dua kali.

"Aku tak ingin kau memukul pantatku, jangan di sini, tidak sekarang. Kumohon jangan."

Mulutnya menganga sedikit kaget, dan dengan berani, aku ragu-ragu menggapai dan menelusuri jari-jariku di pipinya, di sepanjang tepi pelipis, sampai pada dagunya.

Perlahan-lahan menutup matanya, ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada sentuhanku, dan napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Menjangkau dengan tanganku yang lain, aku mengusap jariku ke rambutnya. Aku suka rambutnya. Erangannya lembut hampir tak terdengar, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, tatapannya adalah waspada, seperti dia tak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan.

Aku melangkah ke depan mendekatinya, aku menarik lembut rambutnya, membawa mulutnya ke mulutku, dan aku menciumnya, memaksa lidahku melewati bibirnya dan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengerang, dan tangannya memelukku, menarikku menempel ketat ke tubuhnya. Tangannya menemukan jalan ke rambutku, dan dia membalas ciumanku, keras dan posesif. Lidahnya dan lidahku berputar dan meliuk bersama-sama, mengkonsumsi satu sama lain.

Dia menarik diri tiba-tiba, napas kami memburu dan berbaur. Tanganku turun ke lengannya dan dia melotot ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Bisiknya bingung.

"Menciummu."

"Kau bilang tidak."

"Apa?" tidak untuk apa?

"Di meja makan, dengan kakimu."

Oh ... jadi ini yang dia maksudkan.

"Tapi kita berada di meja makan orang tuamu." Aku menatap ke arahnya, benar-benar bingung.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah bilang tidak padaku sebelumnya. Dan ini sangat, panas."

Matanya melebar sedikit, terisi dengan rasa takjub dan nafsu. Ini adalah campuran yang memabukkan.

Aku menelan ludah. Tangannya bergerak ke pantatku. Dia menarikku keras ke arah tubuhnya, dan aku bisa merasakan ereksinya.

"Kau marah dan terangsang karena aku bilang tidak?" aku bernapas, heran.

"Aku marah karena kau tak pernah menyebutkan tentang _Ilsan_ padaku. Aku marah karena kau pergi minum dengan pria yang mencoba merayumu ketika kau sedang mabuk dan yang meninggalkan kau ketika kau mabuk berat dengan orang yang nyaris asing bagimu. Teman macam apa yang melakukan itu? Dan aku marah dan terangsang karena kau menutup kakimu padaku." Matanya berkilau dan berbahaya dan dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat ujung gaunku.

"Aku ingin kau, dan aku ingin kau sekarang. Dan jika kau tak membiarkanku memukul pantatmu, yang pantas kau dapatkan, aku akan bercinta denganmu di sofa saat ini juga, dengan cepat, untuk kenikmatanku saja, bukan kau."

Gaunku sekarang hampir tak menutupi pantat telanjangku. Dia bergerak tiba-tiba sehingga tangannya menangkup kemaluanku, dan salah satu jarinya tenggelam perlahan-lahan ke dalam diriku.

Lengan yang lain memegang pinggangku agar tetap di tempatnya. Aku menekan suara erangku.

"Ini adalah milikku," bisiknya agresif. "Semuanya milikku. Apakah kau paham?" Dia menggerakkan jarinya ke dalam dan keluar saat ia menatap ke arahku, mengukur reaksiku, matanya terbakar.

"Ya, milikmu," aku bernapas saat gairahku, yang panas dan berat, melonjak melalui aliran darahku, mempengaruhi ... segalanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia bergerak, melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus. Menarik keluar jari-jarinya, menurunkan retsleting celananya, dan mendorongku turun ke sofa sehingga dia berbaring di atasku.

"Taruh tanganmu di atas kepalamu," ia memerintahkan dengan gigi terkatup saat ia berlutut, memaksa kakiku meregang lebih lebar, dan merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya. Dia mengambil sebuah paket foil, menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya gelap, sebelum mengangkat bahu jaketnya sehingga jatuh ke lantai.

Dia menggulung kondom ke bawah pada ereksinya yang panjang mengesankan.

Aku menempatkan tanganku di kepalaku, dan aku tahu itu, jadi aku tak akan menyentuhnya. Aku sangat terangsang.

Aku merasa pinggulku bergerak keatas untuk menerima dirinya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Ini akan cepat, dan itu untukku, bukan kau. Apakah kau mengerti? Jangan _klimaks_, atau aku akan memukul pantatmu," katanya dengan gigi terkatup.

Ya ampun ... bagaimana cara menahannya?

Dengan satu dorongan cepat, dia sepenuhnya dalam diriku.

"Nghh…" Aku merintih keras, dalam tenggorokan, dan menikmati perasaan penuh dari miliknya. Dia meletakkan tangannya pada tanganku, sikunya menahan lenganku keluar dan ke bawah, dan kakinya menekanku. Aku terjebak. Dia ada di mana-mana, menguasai diriku, hampir membuatku sesak nafas.

Ia bergerak cepat dan marah dalam diriku, napasnya keras di telingaku, dan tubuhku merespon, mencair pada tubuhnya. Aku tak boleh keluar. Tapi aku akan mengikuti irama dorongannya, menyesuaikan dengan sempurna. Tiba-tiba, dan terlalu cepat, dia menekan jauh ke dalam diriku dan berhenti saat ia menemukan pelepasannya, udara mendesis melalui giginya.

Dia rileks sesaat, jadi aku merasa keseluruhan dirinya, menekan nikmat padaku. Aku belum siap untuk membiarkan dia pergi, tubuhku sangat menginginkan pelepasan, tapi dia begitu berat, dan pada saat itu, aku tak dapat mendorong terhadap dirinya. Tiba-tiba, ia menarik diri, meninggalkanku tegang dan lapar, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Dia melotot ke arahku.

"Jangan menyentuh dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin kau frustrasi. Itulah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dengan tak bicara padaku, dengan menyangkal apa yang jadi milikku." Matanya menyala, marah lagi.

Aku mengangguk, terengah-engah. Dia berdiri dan melepas kondom, mengikat pada ujungnya, dan memasukkan di saku celananya. Aku menatap dia, napasku masih tak menentu, dan tanpa sadar aku menekan pahaku bersama-sama, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang lain.

Kyuhyun menarik ritsleting celananya dan tangannya merapikan rambutnya saat ia meraih kebawah untuk mengambil jaketnya. Dia kembali menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya lebih lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah."

Aku duduk, sedikit limbung, linglung.

"Ini. Kau bisa memakainya." Dari dalam sakunya, ia menarik keluar celana dalamku. Aku tak tersenyum saat aku mengambil darinya, tapi di dalam aku tahu aku telah menerima hukuman tetapi memperoleh kemenangan kecil atas celana dalamku.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_!" Taemin berteriak dari lantai bawah.

Dia berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya padaku.

"Tepat pada waktunya. Ya tuhan, ia kadang benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya, buru-buru mengembalikan celana dalamku ke tempat yang selayaknya, dan berdiri dengan kehormatan sebanyak yang aku bisa kerahkan pada kondisi diriku yang baru saja ditiduri.

Dengan cepat, aku mencoba untuk merapikan rambutku yang kacau.

"Di atas sini, Taemin," panggilnya ke bawah. "Yah, Nona Lee, aku merasa lebih baik, tapi aku masih ingin memukul pantatmu," katanya lembut.

"Aku tak percaya aku layak mendapatkannya Tuan Cho, terutama setelah menoleransi serangan tak beralasan darimu."

"Tak beralasan? Kau menciumku." Dia mencoba sebaik-baiknya untuk terlihat tersinggung.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum padaku saat Taemin datang berderap menaiki tangga.

"Oh, disitu kalian." Dia berseri melihat kami.

"Aku mengajak Sungmin berkeliling." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya padaku, matanya intens.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, dan ia memberikan remasan lembut di tanganku.

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan segera pulang. Mereka tak bisa menjaga tangan mereka dari satu sama lain." Taemin berpura-pura jijik dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun kearahku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Astaga, dia begitu terus terang. Aku tersipu merah.

"Menunjukkan Sungmin tentang piala juara mendayungku," kata Kyuhyun tanpa ragu, benar-benar wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Mari kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae."

Piala juara mendayung? Dia menarikku lembut di depannya, dan saat Taemin berbalik pergi, ia menampar pantatku. Aku terkesiap dengan kaget.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi, Sungmin. Segera," ia mengancam dengan suara pelan dekat telingaku, lalu ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, punggungku ada di dadanya, dan mencium rambutku.

Kembali di rumah, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengucapkan perpisahan mereka kepada Hangeng dan Heechul.

Eunhyuk memelukku keras. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu tentang kau yang menentang Kyuhyun," aku mendesis pelan di telinganya saat dia memelukku.

"Dia perlu dilawan, maka kau dapat melihat dia yang sebenarnya. Hati-hati, Minnie, dia begitu mengontrol," bisiknya. "Sampai nanti."

Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa tindakannya datang dari niat yang baik, tapi kadang-kadang dia melampaui batas wilayah, dan sekarang ia jauh masuk ke negara tetangga. Aku menggerutu padanya, dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku, membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum. Sikap main-main Eunhyuk adalah sesuatu yang baru, pasti pengaruh Donghae.

Kami melambai pada mereka di ambang pintu, dan Kyuhyun menoleh padaku.

"Kita harus pergi juga, kau punya _interview_ besok."

Taemin memelukku dengan hangat saat kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kami tak pernah berpikir ia akan menemukan seseorang!" Kata-kata Taemin menyembur.

Aku memerah, dan Kyuhyun memutar matanya lagi. Aku mengerutkan bibir. Mengapa ia bisa melakukan itu ketika aku tak bisa? Aku ingin balas memutar mata ke arahnya, tapi aku tak berani, tidak setelah ancamannya di rumah perahu.

"Jaga dirimu, Sungmin sayang," kata Heechul dengan ramah.

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke sisinya. "Jangan membuatnya takut atau memanjakannya dengan kasih sayang berlebihan," ia mengomel.

"Kyuhyun, berhentilah menggodanya." Heechul menegurnya dengan sabar, matanya bersinar dengan cinta dan kasih sayang padanya.

Entah bagaimana, aku tak berpikir dia menggodaku. Aku diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

Perpisahan kami telah selesai, Kyuhyun membawaku ke mobil di mana Yesung sudah menunggu.

Apakah dia telah menunggu di sini sepanjang waktu? Yesung membuka pintu untukku, dan aku meluncur ke bagian belakang Audi.

Aku merasakan ketegangan mulai meninggalkan bahuku. Astaga, hari yang panjang. Aku kelelahan, fisik dan emosional. Setelah percakapan singkat dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil di sampingku. Dia berpaling menghadap wajahku.

"Yah, tampaknya keluargaku menyukaimu juga," bisiknya.

Juga? Pikiran yang menyedihkan tentang bagaimana aku datang kesini tanpa diminta dan sangat tak diinginkan muncul ke dalam kepalaku. Yesung menyalakan mobil dan menjauh dari lingkaran cahaya di jalan masuk ke kegelapan jalan. Aku menatap Kyuhyun, dan dia balas menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, suaranya tenang.

Aku ragu-ragu sejenak. Tidak, aku akan memberitahunya. Dia selalu mengeluh bahwa aku tak bicara dengannya.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kau merasa terjebak untuk membawaku bertemu orang tuamu." Suaraku lembut dan ragu-ragu. "Jika Donghae tidak meminta Eunhyuk untuk datang, kau tak akan pernah memintaku." Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam gelap, tapi dia memiringkan kepalanya, menganga ke arahku.

"Sungmin, aku senang bahwa kau sudah bertemu orang tuaku. Mengapa kau begitu penuh dengan keraguan diri? Tak pernah berhenti membuat aku takjub. Kau benar-benar kuat, wanita muda mandiri, tetapi kau memiliki pikiran negatif tentang dirimu sendiri. Jika aku tak ingin kau bertemu dengan mereka, kau tak akan berada di sini. Apakah itu yang kau rasakan selama kau di sana?"

Dia menggeleng dan meraih tanganku. Aku melirik gugup pada Yesung. "Jangan khawatir tentang Yesung. Bicaralah padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Aku berpikir begitu. Dan satu hal lagi, aku hanya menyebutkan _Ilsan_ karena Eunhyuk sedang membicarakan tentang _Jeju_, aku belum memutuskan."

"Tidakkah kau ingin pergi dan bertemu ibumu?"

"Ya."

Dia menatap secara aneh padaku, sepertinya dia memiliki pertarung internal dalam dirinya. "Bisakah aku ikut?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.

_Apa!?_

"Mm ... aku pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku berharap untuk istirahat dari semua... intensitas ini untuk mencoba dan memikirkan semuanya."

Dia menatapku. "Aku terlalu intens?"

Aku tertawa terbahak. "Itu hanya sebagian kecilnya saja!"

Dalam cahaya lampu jalan yang lewat, aku melihat bibirnya terangkat.

"Apakah kau menertawakanku, Nona Lee?"

"Aku tak akan berani, Tuan Cho," jawabku dengan keseriusan mengejek.

"Aku pikir kau berani, dan aku pikir kau menertawakanku, sering."

"Kau cukup lucu."

"Lucu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak yakin apa aku dapat mengetahui apa pun ketika didekatmu, Sungmin," katanya sinis, dan kemudian melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke _Ilsan_?"

"Kita," bisikku.

Dia menatapku, tanpa ekspresi. "Kau bilang kau akan mencoba," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Mungkin."

Dia bergeser seolah tak nyaman. "Kenapa?"

Sialan. Bagaimana ini tiba-tiba menjadi suatu percakapan yang intens dan penuh makna? Pikiran ini pernah muncul padaku, seperti ujian yang aku belum siap menghadapinya. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Karena kupikir aku mencintaimu, dan kau hanya melihatku sebagai mainan. Karena aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, karena aku terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang apapun takut jikalau kau tersentak atau memberitahuku untuk menghentikannya atau lebih buruk, memukulku? Apa yang bisa ku katakan?

Aku terpaku sesaat menatap keluar jendela. Mobil itu sedang menuju kembali melintasi jembatan. Kami berdua diselimuti kegelapan, menutupi pikiran dan perasaan kami, tetapi kami tak membutuhkan malam untuk itu.

"Mengapa, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menekanku untuk memberikan jawaban.

Aku mengangkat bahu, terjebak. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Terlepas dari semua tuntutannya, kebutuhannya untuk mengontrol, sifat buruknya itu.

Aku tak pernah merasa begitu hidup seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang. Ini adalah sensasi duduk di sini, di sampingnya.

Dia meremas tanganku. "Bicaralah padaku, Sungmin. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Minggu lalu ... " Dia berhenti.

Kami mendekati ujung jembatan, dan jalan kembali bermandikan cahaya neon lampu jalan sehingga wajahnya sebentar-sebentar dalam terang dan gelap.

"Aku masih menginginkan lebih," bisikku.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Aku akan mencoba."

Aku berkedip ke arahnya, dan ia melepaskan tanganku dan menarik daguku, melepaskan bibirku yang terjebak. "Untukmu, Sungmin, aku akan mencoba." Sikapnya memancarkan ketulusan.

Dan itu adalah petunjukku. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman, meraih pegangan, dan memanjat ke pangkuannya, membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

Membungkus lenganku di kepalanya, aku menciumnya, lama dan keras, dan dalam hitungan nanodetik, dia merespon.

"Tinggallah bersamaku, malam ini," dia bernafas. "Jika kau pergi, aku tak akan melihatmu sepanjang minggu. Kumohon."

"Ya," aku menyetujui. "Dan aku akan mencoba juga. Aku akan menandatangani kontrakmu." Dan itu adalah keputusan sesaat.

Dia menatap ke arahku. "Tandatangani setelah pulang dari _Ilsan_. Pikirkan tentang hal ini. Pikirkan tentang hal ini dengan keras, Sayang."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Dan kami duduk diam selama satu atau dua mil.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengenakan sabuk pengamanmu," bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada tak setuju ke rambutku, tetapi dia tak membuat gerakan untuk menggeserku dari pangkuannya.

Aku mengendus lehernya, mata tertutup, hidungku di tenggorokannya, kepalaku di bahunya. Aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang, dan aku membiarkan diriku berfantasi bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Aku berhati-hati untuk tak menyentuh dadanya tapi hanya meringkuk dalam pelukannya saat ia memelukku erat-erat.

Semua terlalu cepat, aku terobek dari lamunan mustahilku.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumah," Kyuhyun berbisik, dan itu seperti sebuah kalimat menggoda, penuh dengan begitu banyak potensi.

Di rumah, dengan Kyuhyun. Kecuali apartemennya adalah sebuah galeri seni, bukannya sebuah rumah.

Yesung membuka pintu untuk kami, dan aku berterima kasih dengan malu-malu, menyadari bahwa ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami, tapi senyumnya menenangkan dan tak memberikan kesan apapun. Begitu keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun menilaiku dengan kritis. Oh tidak ... apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang?

"Mengapa kau tak membawa jaket?" Ia mengerutkan kening sambil mengangkat bahu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di pundakku.

Perasaan lega segera melandaku. "Ada dalam mobil baruku," jawabku mengantuk, menguap.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Lelah, Nona Lee?"

"Ya, Tuan Cho." Aku merasa malu di bawah pandangan matanya menggoda. "Aku hari ini telah dibujuk dengan cara yang tak pernah aku pikirkan bahwa itu ada."

"Nah, jika kau benar-benar tak beruntung, aku bisa membujukmu lagi," janjinya sambil meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam gedung. Ya ampun ...

_Lagi?!_

Aku menatapnya di dalam lift. Aku anggap dia menginginkan aku untuk tidur dengannya, dan kemudian aku ingat bahwa ia tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, meskipun ia telah tidur bersama denganku beberapa kali.

Aku mengerutkan kening, dan tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah gelap. Dia meraih dan menggenggam daguku, membebaskan bibirku dari gigitanku.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan bercinta denganmu dalam lift ini, Sungmin. Tapi sekarang kau lelah, jadi aku pikir kita harus menggunakan tempat tidur saja."

Membungkuk ke bawah, ia mengigit bibir bawahku dan menariknya dengan lembut. Aku meleleh oleh tindakannya, dan napasku berhenti saat tubuhku terbentang dengan kerinduan. Aku membalas, mengencangkan gigiku pada bibir atasnya, menggodanya, dan dia mengerang. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku menuju serambi, melalui pintu ganda, dan masuk ke lorong.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

**BIG THANK'S TO :**

**nik4nik , GithaCallie , vha137 , mayasiwonest everlastingfriends , PumpkinEvil137 , Michiko Haru , Harusuki Ginichi 137411 , danactebh , MaVK9597 , Jang Joohwi , Calum'sNoona , orange girls , ayu aidenkyu joyer , joy04 , lee hye byung , kim nophi and ismayminniELF.**

(Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	23. Chapter 23

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 23

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Ada cahaya di mana-mana. Terang, hangat, dan aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya walau hanya untuk beberapa menit yang sangat berharga. Aku ingin bersembunyi, hanya beberapa menit lagi. Tapi cahayanya terlalu terang, dan akhirnya aku menyerah untuk bangun. Sinar matahari masuk melalui kaca jendela dan menyinari ruangan dengan cahaya yang terlalu terang.

Apakah kami tidak menutup tirai semalam?

Aku di tempat tidurnya yang besar tanpa Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berbaring sejenak melihat dari jendela kaca pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat indah.

Aku ngeri membayangkan apa yang Kyuhyun alami sewaktu masih kecil, dan aku mengerti mengapa dia tinggal di sini, terisolasi, dikelilingi oleh keindahan. Aku mengerutkan kening karena masih belum menjelaskan mengapa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Aku merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur, merasa kaku, ungkapan yang lebih tepatnya, sering dipakai. Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang pelatih pribadi. Itu kalau aku menandatangani perjanjian.

Setelah ke kamar mandi dengan cepat, aku pergi mencari Kyuhyun.

Dia tak berada di galeri seninya, tapi ada seorang wanita anggun sedang membersihkan dapur. Pandangannya menghentikanku. Dia tersenyum lebar saat dia melihatku.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lee. Apakah Anda ingin sarapan?" Nada suaranya hangat tapi agak kaku, dan aku tertegun. Siapa wanita ini yang berada di dapur Kyuhyun? Aku hanya mengenakan t-shirt Kyuhyun. Aku jadi sadar dan malu dengan kekuranganku dalam berpakaian.

"Maaf atas penampilanku yang kurang sopan." Suaraku tenang, tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan dalam suaraku.

"Oh, jangan khawatir, aku Kim Ryowook, pengurus rumah Tuan Cho."

Oh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku berhasil mengendalikan suaraku.

"Apakah anda ingin sarapan, Nona Lee?"

"Teh saja, terima kasih. Apakah anda tahu di mana Tuan Cho?"

"Di ruang kerjanya."

"Terima kasih."

Aku bergegas ke arah ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Aku mengulurkan kepalaku dengan malu-malu dari balik pintu. Dia sedang menelepon, menghadap jendela, memakai celana hitam dan kemeja putih. Rambutnya masih basah sehabis mandi.

"Kecuali jika perusahaannya membaik, aku tak tertarik. Kita tak akan membawa beban yang terlalu berat ..."

Melirik ke atas, dia melihatku di pintu. Perlahan senyum seksi menyebar di wajahnya yang tampan, dan aku jadi terdiam karena bagian dalam tubuhku meleleh.

Dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya, matanya tak pernah meninggalkanku.

"Kosongkan jadwalku pagi ini, tapi suruh Bill meneleponku. Aku akan disana jam dua. Aku perlu bicara dengan Marco sore ini, itu akan butuh setidaknya setengah jam ... Jadwalkan Barney dan timnya setelah Marco atau mungkin besok, dan cari waktu bagiku untuk melihat Claude seharian minggu ini ... Katakan padanya untuk menunggu ... Oh ... Acara yang mana? ... Sabtu depan? ... Tunggu dulu."

"Kapan kau kembali dari _Ilsan_?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Jumat."

Dia melanjutkan percakapan teleponnya. "Aku butuh tiket tambahan karena aku punya kencan ... Ya Sulli, itu yang aku katakan, kencan, Nona Lee Sungmin akan menemaniku ... Itu saja." Dia menutup telepon. "Selamat pagi, Nona Lee."

"Tuan Cho," aku tersenyum malu-malu.

Dia berjalan mengelilingi meja dengan anggun seperti biasa dan berdiri di depanku. Dengan lembut dia membelai pipiku dengan punggung jarinya.

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Kau tampak begitu tenang. Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak, terima kasih. Aku hanya datang untuk menyapa sebelum aku mandi."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut, dan aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku langsung meletakkan tanganku ke lehernya dan memutar jariku di rambutnya yang masih basah. Mendorong tubuhku yang bergairah padanya, aku membalas ciumannya. Aku menginginkannya.

Seranganku membuat dia terkejut, tapi membuat dia kalah, dia membalas, tenggorokannya mengerang pelan. Tangannya menyelip ke rambutku dan ke bawah punggungku menangkup pantatku yang telanjang, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku. Dia menarik kembali, matanya berkabut.

"Yah, sepertinya tidurmu benar-benar nyenyak," bisiknya. "Aku sarankan kau mandi dulu, atau aku akan membaringkanmu di mejaku, sekarang."

"Aku memilih meja," bisikku sembarangan karena hasrat yang melanda.

Beberapa detik, dia menatapku dengan bingung. "Kau benar-benar punya selera untuk ini, Nona Lee. Kau menjadi tak pernah merasa puas," gumamnya.

"Aku hanya punya selera untukmu," bisikku.

Matanya melebar dan gelap sementara tangannya meremas pantatku yang telanjang. "Benar sekali, hanya aku," dia menggeram, dan tiba-tiba dengan satu gerakan, dia membersihkan semua rancangan dan kertas dari meja kerjanya hingga mereka menyebar di lantai, membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, dan meletakkan aku di mejanya sampai kepalaku hampir ke tepi meja.

"Kau menginginkannya, maka kau mendapatkannya, Sayang," dia bergumam, mengeluarkan paket foil dari saku celananya saat dia membuka ritsleting celananya. Oh Astaga. Dia menggulung kondom ke bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras dan menatap ke arahku. "Aku yakin kau sudah siap," dia mengambil nafas, senyum penuh nafsu tampak di wajahnya.

Dalam sekejap, dia memasuki diriku, menahan pergelangan tanganku dengan erat di sampingku, dan mendorong dalam-dalam ke dalam diriku.

Aku merintih. "Ohh…"

"Ya ampun, Ming. Kau begitu siap," bisiknya memuja.

Kakiku membungkus di pinggangnya, satu-satunya cara, aku hanya bisa menahan dia yang berdiri, menatap ke arahku, mata bercahaya, bergairah dan posesif. Dia mulai bergerak, benar-benar bergerak. Ini bukan bercinta, ini hanya berhubungan intim dan aku menyukainya. Aku mengerang.

Dia bergerak pelan-pelan, menikmati di dalam diriku, memiliki aku, bibirnya sedikit terbuka seiring dengan pernapasannya yang meningkat.

Dia memutar pinggulnya dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, dan terasa nikmat sekali.

_Ohh_. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengerang keras. Dan dia mempercepat gerakannya, mendorongku lebih cepat ... lebih keras ... dan seluruh tubuhku bergerak mengikuti iramanya, dan aku bisa merasakan kakiku menjadi kaku, dan bagian dalam tubuhku bergetar dan makin cepat.

"Ayo, Sayang, berikan padaku," dia membujukku dengan gigi terkatup.

Aku berteriak tanpa kata, memohon penuh gairah.

Dia menghempas ke dalam diriku dan tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia mencapai klimaks nya, menarik pergelangan tanganku, dan membenamkan dengan anggun dan tanpa kata didalam diriku.

Wow ... itu tak terduga. Perlahan-lahan aku turun kembali ke permukaan Bumi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Dia mengambil nafas sambil mencium leherku. "Kau benar-benar memperdayaku, kau memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat."

Dia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, dan aku menjalankan jariku ke rambutnya, perlahan turun dari ketinggianku. Aku masih mengencangkan kakiku di sekelilingnya.

"Aku juga salah satu yang terpedaya," bisikku.

Dia mendongak, menatapku, ekspresinya bingung, bahkan terkejut. Menempatkan tangan di kedua sisi wajahku, dia memegang kepalaku.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku," katanya, menekankan setiap kata -katanya. "Apa kau mengerti?"

Dia begitu sungguh-sungguh, penuh gairah. Permintaannya yang kuat begitu tak terduga dan melumpuhkan. Aku heran mengapa dia merasa seperti ini.

"Ya, aku milikmu." Bisikku, terbawa oleh gairahnya.

"Apa kau yakin harus pergi ke _Ilsan_?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Tiba-tiba dia menarik diri, membuatku meringis.

"Apa kau merasa nyeri?" Tanya dia, bersandar di atasku.

"Sedikit," aku mengaku.

"Aku suka kau merasa nyeri." Matanya membara. "Mengingatkan di mana aku sudah memilikmu, dan hanya aku."

Dia mengenggam daguku dan menciumku dengan kasar, kemudian berdiri dan tangannya meraih untuk membantuku. Aku melirik paket foil di sampingku.

"Selalu siaga," bisikku.

Dia menatapku bingung sambil menarik ritsleting celananya. Aku mengangkat paket kosong.

"Seorang pria bisa berharap, Sungmin, bahkan dalam mimpi, dan terkadang mimpi-mimpinya bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Suaranya kedengarannya sangat aneh, matanya terbakar. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. "Jadi, di atas mejamu, pernah menjadi sebuah impian?" Tanyaku acuh tak acuh, mencoba bercanda untuk meringankan suasana di antara kami.

Dia tersenyum penuh misterius yang tak mencapai matanya, dan langsung aku tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berhubungan intim di atas mejanya.

"Lebih baik aku segera mandi." Aku berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya.

Dia mengerutkan kening dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku harus menelepon dua panggilan lagi. Aku akan bergabung denganmu untuk sarapan begitu kau selesai mandi. Kurasa kemarin Ryeowook sudah mencuci pakaianmu. Dan sekarang sudah di letakkan didalam lemari."

Apa? Kapan dia melakukan itu? Astaga, apa dia bisa mendengar kami? Mukaku memerah.

"Terima kasih," aku bergumam.

"Terima kasih kembali," jawabnya secara otomatis, tapi ada nada lain dalam suaranya.

Aku tak mengatakan terima kasih untuk berhubungan intim denganku. Meskipun, itu sangat ...

"Apa?" Tanyanya, dan aku menyadari aku mengerutkan kening.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah ... kau menjadi lebih aneh dari biasanya."

"Apakah aku seperti itu?" Dia mencoba menahan senyum.

Aku malu. "Kadang-kadang."

Dia memperhatikanku sejenak. "Aku pikir kau harus mandi."

Oh, dia mengusirku.

"Ya ... hmm, aku akan segera menemuimu." Aku bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Ryeowook masih di dapur. "Anda mau minum teh sekarang, Nona Lee?"

"Aku akan mandi dulu, terima kasih," aku bergumam dan keluar dengan cepat dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku segera kembali ke dapur. Kyuhyun masih tak terlihat, dan Ryeowook sedang memeriksa isi lemari dapur.

"Teh sekarang, Nona Lee?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum padanya. Sekarang aku merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri karena aku sudah berpakaian.

"Apakah Anda ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan," kata Kyuhyun. "Dia suka pancake, Ryeowook."

"Ya, Tuan Cho. Apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Tolong, Omelet, dan beberapa buah." Dia tak melepaskan pandangan mata dariku, ekspresinya tak terduga. "Duduklah," dia memerintah, menunjuk ke salah satu dari kursi bar.

Aku menurut, dan dia duduk di sampingku sementara Ryeowook menyibukkan diri membuatkan sarapan. Ya ampun, terasa mengerikan ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Apa kau sudah membeli tiket?"

"Belum, aku akan membelinya saat aku pulang melalui Internet."

Dia bersandar pada siku tangannya, sambil mengusap dagunya. "Apa kau punya uang?"

Oh tidak.

"Ya," kataku dengan pura-pura sabar seolah-olah aku sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil.

Dia mengangkat alis mengecamku. Sialan.

"Ya, aku punya, terima kasih," aku memperbaiki dengan cepat.

"Aku memiliki pesawat jet. Menurut jadwal tidak akan digunakan sampai tiga hari kedepan, jika kau ingin."

Aku menganga padanya. Tentu saja dia memiliki pesawat jet, dan aku harus melawan kecenderungan alami tubuhku untuk memutar mata padanya. Aku ingin tertawa. Tapi aku tak melakukannya, karena aku tak bisa membaca suasana hatinya.

"Kita sudah menyalahgunakan armada penerbangan perusahaanmu. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Ini perusahaanku, itu jetku." Nada suaranya hampir terluka. Oh, pria dan mainannya!

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku akan lebih senang mengambil sebuah penerbangan yang terjadwal."

Dia terlihat seperti ingin berdebat lebih lanjut tapi memutuskan untuk tak melakukannya. "Terserah kau," dia mendesah. "Apa kau perlu melakukan banyak persiapan untuk wawancaramu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Kau masih tidak ingin memberitahuku perusahaan penerbitan yang mana?"

"Tidak."

Bibirnya bergelung dengan senyum ragu. "Aku seorang yang terkemuka, Nona Lee."

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu, Tuan Cho. Apa kau akan melacak ponselku?" aku bertanya polos.

"Sebenarnya, aku akan cukup sibuk siang ini, jadi aku harus menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya." Dia menyeringai.

_Apa dia bercanda?_

"Jika kau bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukan itu, kau jelas kelebihan pegawai."

"Aku akan mengirim email pada kepala personalia dan untuk memeriksa jumlah pegawai kami." Bibirnya berkedut menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Oh terima kasih Tuhan, rasa humornya sudah kembali.

Kim Ryeowook menyajikan sarapan dan untuk beberapa saat kami makan dengan diam. Setelah membersihkan panci, dengan bijaksana, dia keluar dari ruangan. Aku mengintip ke arahnya.

"Apa, Sungmin?"

"Kau tahu, kau tak pernah memberitahuku mengapa kau tak suka disentuh."

Dia memucat, dan reaksinya membuatku merasa bersalah karena menanyakan itu.

"Aku sudah menceritakan padamu lebih dari yang pernah aku ceritakan pada siapapun." Suaranya tenang saat dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi.

Dan itu jelas bagiku bahwa dia tak pernah menceritakan rahasianya pada siapapun.

"Apakah kau akan memikirkan tentang aturan kita saat kau pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah kau akan merindukanku?"

Aku menatap dia, terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. "Ya," jawabku jujur.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sangat berarti bagiku dalam waktu yang singkat? Dia ada di bawah tubuhku ... sungguh. Dia tersenyum dan matanya menyala.

"Aku akan merindukanmu juga. Lebih dari yang kau tahu," dia mengambil nafas.

Hatiku menghangat dengan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar mencoba dengan keras. Dengan lembut dia membelai pipiku, membungkuk, dan menciumku lembut.

.

.

.

Sudah sore, dan aku duduk gugup dan gelisah di lobi menunggu Tuan Kim Jungmo dari _Seoul Independent Publishing_. Ini adalah wawancaraku yang kedua hari ini, dan yang paling membuatku cemas.

SIP adalah tempat yang aku inginkan. Kecil dan tidak konvensional, memperjuangkan penulis lokal, dan memiliki daftar nama yang menarik dan unik dari pelanggan.

Aku duduk di salah satu sofa.

Penerbangan sudah kupesan, ibuku berada di langit ketujuh saat tahu aku akan mengunjunginya, aku sudah berkemas, dan Eunhyuk setuju untuk mengantarku ke bandara. Kyuhyun telah menekankan padaku untuk membawa _Smartphone_ dan Laptop Mac-ku. Aku memutar mataku saat mengingat betapa bossy-nya dia, tapi aku sadar sekarang bahwa memang dia seperti itu. Dia suka mengendalikan semuanya, termasuk aku.

Namun dia begitu tak terduga dan bisa menyenangkan juga. Dia bisa bersikap lembut, periang, bahkan manis. Secara tiba-tiba dia bersikeras untuk menemaniku turun menuju mobilku yang ada di garasi. Ya ampun, aku hanya pergi beberapa hari, dia bertindak seperti aku akan pergi selama berminggu-minggu. Dia membuatku supaya bisa bertahan secara permanen.

"Lee Sungmin?" Seorang wanita berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis memanggil namaku.

"Ya," jawabku, berdiri dengan canggung.

Dia memberiku senyuman sopan.

"Hai, Sungmin, namaku Kim Yura. Aku Kepala personalia SIP."

Aku menjabat tangannya.

"Silahkan ikut denganku."

Kami berjalan melalui pintu ganda yang letaknya di belakang ruang tunggu, masuk kedalam ruangan luas dan terang yang dirancang untuk kantor yang terbuka, dari sana, masuk ke ruang rapat yang kecil.

Di ujung meja rapat duduk seorang pria muda. Dia memakai kemeja biru muda, tanpa dasi, dan celana flanel abu-abu.

Saat aku mendekatinya, dia berdiri dan menatap ke arahku dengan mata gelap yang tak bisa diduga.

"Lee Sungmin. Aku Kim Jungmo, redaksi pelaksana di SIP, dan aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

Kami bersalaman, dan ekspresi yang gelap tak dapat dibaca, tapi cukup ramah. "Apa kau melakukan perjalanan jauh?" Tanya dia ramah.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk."

Aku duduk, dan Yura mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau ingin magang di perusahaan kami, Sungmin?" Tanya dia.

Dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut dan kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, seperti seseorang yang aku kenal, itu mengerikan. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang tak rasional yang dia berikan, aku memulai memberi penjelasan yang sudah kupersiapkan dengan cermat, sadar bahwa rona kemerahan menyebar di seluruh pipiku.

Jungmo dan Yura mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Kim Jungmo bertanya dengan jeli, pertanyaan yang cerdas, tapi aku tak takut. Aku bisa mengimbangi, dan saat kita membahas pilihanku membaca dan buku-buku favoritku, aku pikir aku menjadi diriku sendiri.

"Dan kau ingin dimana pada waktu lima tahun mendatang?" Tanya dia.

"Mungkin menyalin, mengedit? Mungkin seorang agen sastra, aku tak yakin. Aku terbuka terhadap berbagai peluang."

Dia menyeringai. "Bagus, Sungmin. Aku tak memiliki pertanyaan lagi. Apakah kau punya?" Dia menujukan pertanyaannya padaku.

"Kapan kau ingin seseorang untuk memulai pekerjaan ini?" Tanyaku.

"Sesegera mungkin," Yura menjawab. "Kapan kau bisa mulai?"

"Aku siap mulai minggu depan."

"Baik," kata Jungmo.

"Jika semuanya sudah selesai," Yura melirik kami berdua, "Aku pikir wawancara ini kita akhiri." Dia tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin," kata Jungmo lirih sambil meraih tanganku. Dia meremas dengan lembut, sehingga aku berkedip ke arahnya saat aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku merasa tak tenang saat aku berjalan ke mobilku, meskipun aku tak yakin mengapa. Aku rasa wawancaranya berjalan dengan baik, tapi begitu sulit untuk mengatakan. Tampaknya situasi wawancara seperti dibuat-buat, setiap orang mengeluarkan sikap terbaiknya dan berusaha keras untuk bersembunyi di balik penampilan yang profesional. Apakah penampilanku cocok? Aku harus menunggu dan melihatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**Entah kenapa Review banyak yang gak masuk, jadi aku terpaksa baca review kalian lewat email. Mohon maaf sebelumnya ^^**

**BIG THANK'S TO :**

**nik4nik , orange girls , danactebh, GithaCallie , vha137 , MaVK9597 , Jang Joohwi , gogoflo55 , ayu aidenkyu joyer , Michiko Haru , kim nophi **

(Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	24. Chapter 24

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 24

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Eunhyuk sedang membongkar kotak di dapur saat aku kembali. "Bagaimana wawancaranya?" Dia bertanya, bersemangat.

"Bagus, terima kasih, Hyuk." Aku tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyukai tempat yang kedua. Ku rasa aku akan cocok di sana. Meskipun orang yang mewawancaraiku sangat mengerikan."

"Oh?"

"Emm, ngomong-ngomong, tolong berhenti memprovokasi Kyuhyun? Komentarmu tentang Siwon saat makan malam kemarin sudah keluar dari jalur. Dia pria yang sangat pencemburu. Kau tahu itu tak ada gunanya."

"Dengar, jika dia bukan saudara Donghae, aku akan mengatakan yang lebih buruk. Dia nyata-nyata gila kontrol. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahan. Aku mencoba untuk membuatnya cemburu, memberinya sedikit bantuan dengan masalah komitmennya." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas untuk membela diri. "Tapi, jika kau tak ingin aku mengganggu, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," katanya buru-buru.

"Bagus. Hidup dengan Kyuhyun sudah cukup rumit, percayalah."

Astaga, aku terdengar seperti _dia_.

"Minnie," dia berhenti sejenak untuk menatapku. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau tidak menengok ibumu untuk melarikan diri kan?"

Mukaku memerah. "Tidak Hyuk. Kau yang bilang aku butuh liburan."

Dia menutup jarak antara kami dan mengambil tanganku. Oh tidak ... air mata mengancam akan keluar.

"Aku tak tahu, kau hanya ... berbeda. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, dan apa pun masalah yang kau alami dengan _Mister Kaya Raya_ itu, kau bisa bicara denganku. Dan aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menendangnya, meskipun terus terang itu seperti menembak ikan di dalam tong. Dengar, Minnie, jika ada sesuatu yang salah, kau akan memberitahuku, aku tak akan menghakimi. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti."

Aku berkedip menahan tangis. "Oh, Hyukkie." Aku memeluk dia. "Aku pikir aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Minnie, siapapun bisa melihat itu. Dan diapun jatuh cinta padamu. Dia tergila-gila padamu. Tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya padamu."

Aku tertawa tak yakin. "Apa menurutmu begitu?"

"Bukankah dia mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Sudahkah kau mengatakan padanya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Minnie! Seseorang harus melakukan langkah pertama, jika tidak, kau tak akan pernah menuju kemanapun."

Apa ... mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaanku?

"Aku hanya takut aku akan membuatnya ketakutan dan dia akan pergi."

"Kalian berdua perlu duduk dan berbicara satu sama lain."

"Kami belum melakukan banyak pembicaraan akhir-akhir ini." Mukaku memerah. Lain hal dengan komunikasi non-lisan dan itu oke. Yah, lebih dari oke.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Itu akan menjadi menggairahkan! Kalau itu berjalan dengan baik, maka itu adalah setengah dari pertempuran, Minnie. Aku akan membeli makanan Cina untuk dibawa pulang. Apa kau sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

"Aku akan siap-siap, kita masih punya waktu selama dua jam atau lebih."

"Tak lama. Aku akan kembali dalam dua puluh menit." Dia meraih jaketnya dan keluar, lupa menutup pintu. Aku menutupnya dan masuk ke kamar tidurku merenungkan kata-katanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak ingin berpikir tentang hal itu sekarang. _Smartphone_ku sedang di _charge_, jadi aku belum membukanya sepanjang sore.

Saat membukanya, aku merasa kecewa karena tak ada pesan. Aku beralih pada laptop, dan juga tak ada pesan disana.

Oke. Baik, aku akan menulis email untuk dia.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Sir**_

_**Hari ini wawancaraku berjalan lancar. Mungkin kau tertarik mengetahuinya.**_

_**Bagaimana dengan harimu?**_

.

Aku duduk dan menatap layar. Tanggapan Kyuhyun biasanya spontan. Aku menunggu ... dan menunggu, dan akhirnya aku mendengar suara ping dari inbox-ku.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Dear Nona Lee**_

_**Semua yang kau lakukan menarik bagiku. Aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang sangat mempesona.**_

_**Aku senang wawancaramu berjalan lancar.**_

_**Pagiku sangat menyenangkan.**_

_**Dibandingkan dengan soreku, sangat membosankan.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Sir**_

_**Tadi pagi juga menyenangkan bagiku. **_

.

Jariku menekan tombol kirim, dan aku yakin bahwa aku akan berada di sisi lain dari benua ini pada esok hari.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**'Aneh' bukan kata kerja dan tak boleh digunakan oleh siapa saja yang ingin masuk ke penerbitan.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Sir**_

_**Apa Kim Ryeowook mantan sub-mu?**_

_**.**_

Jariku melayang sekali lagi menekan di atas tombol kirim.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Sungmin**_

_**Nyonya Kim adalah seorang pegawai yang berharga.**_

_**Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan dia selain hubungan profesional. Aku tak mempekerjakan seseorang yang sudah pernah berhubungan seksual denganku. Aku terkejut bahwa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu. Satu-satunya orang yang akan aku buat pengecualian untuk aturan ini adalah dirimu, karena kau seorang wanita muda yang cerdas, punya kemampuan negosiasi yang luar biasa.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Tuan Cho**_

_**Aku rasa aku sudah menyatakan keberatanku bekerja untuk perusahaanmu. Pandanganku ini belum berubah, tidak berubah, dan tak akan pernah berubah. Aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang, karena Eunhyuk sudah kembali membawa makanan.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam.**_

_**Aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku tiba di Ilsan.**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Selamat malam Sungmin.**_

_**Aku harap penerbanganmu aman.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eunhyuk dan aku berhenti di luar area pengantar di terminal bandara. Dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Nikmati _Jeju_, Hyuk. Semoga menjadi liburan yang indah."

"Aku akan menemuimu saat aku kembali. Jangan biarkan orang kaya itu menginjak-injakmu."

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya."

Kami berpelukan lagi, kemudian aku sendirian ke counter check-in dan berdiri dalam antrian, menunggu dengan barang bawaanku. Aku tidak direpotkan dengan koper, hanya sebuah ransel agak besar yang Kangin _appa_ berikan padaku untuk hadiah ulang tahun terakhirku.

"Tolong tiketnya?" Pemuda yang bosan di belakang meja mengulurkan tangannya tanpa melihatku.

Meniru sikap bosanannya, aku menyerahkan tiketku dan SIMku sebagai bukti identitas. Jika mungkin aku berharap mendapat kursi dekat jendela.

"Oke, Nona Lee. Anda sudah di _upgrade_ ke kelas satu."

"Apa?"

"Nona, jika anda mau, anda bisa pergi ke ruang tunggu kelas satu dan menunggu penerbangan anda disana." Sepertinya dia sudah terbangun dan tersenyum padaku seolah aku Peri Natal dan Kelinci Paskah digabung menjadi satu.

"Tentu ada kesalahan."

"Tidak, tidak." Dia memeriksa layar komputer lagi.

"Lee Sungmin – di _Upgrade_." Dia menyeringai padaku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Dia memberikan _boarding_ _pass_ -ku, dan aku berjalan menuju ruang tunggu kelas satu sambil bergumam dalam hati. Sialan Cho Kyuhyun, gila kontrol yang selalu ikut campur, dia tak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian begitu saja.

Aku sudah manikur, dipijat, dan sudah minum jus jeruk yang sangat segar. Aku merasa sedikit demi sedikit cenderung memaafkan Kyuhyun dan intervensinya. Aku membuka _MacBook_, berharap untuk menguji teori bahwa komputer ini bisa digunakan di mana saja di planet ini.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Tuan Cho**_

_**Yang benar-benar membuatku gelisah adalah bagaimana kau tahu yang mana jadwal penerbanganku.**_

_**Kau menguntit tanpa mengenal batas. Mari kita berharap bahwa Dr. Jung sudah kembali dari liburan.**_

_**Aku telah mendapat manikur, pijat punggung, dan segelas jus, awal yang sangat bagus untuk liburanku.**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Yang terhormat Nona Lee**_

_**Dr. Jung sudah kembali, dan aku punya janji dengannya minggu ini.**_

_**Siapa yang memijat punggungmu?**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Aha! Waktunya membalas. Penerbangan kami telah diumumkan jadi aku akan email dia dari pesawat.

Ini akan lebih aman. Aku hampir memeluk diriku dengan kegembiraan yang nakal. Ada begitu banyak ruangan di kelas satu. _Champagne_ _cocktail_ di tangan, aku memposisikan diri ke kursi kulit mewah saat jendela kabin perlahan terisi. Aku menelpon Kangin _appa _menceritakan dimana keberadaanku. Komunikasi kami untungnya berlangsung singkat, karena sudah sangat larut baginya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ayah," gumamku.

'_Aku juga, Minnie. Sampaikan salam pada Ibumu. Selamat malam.'_

"Selamat malam." Aku menutup telepon.

Kangin _appa_ dalam kondisi yang baik. Aku menatap _Macbook_ dan dengan kegembiraan kekanak-kanakan yang mulai terbangun.

Membuka laptopku, aku login ke program email.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear Sir**_

_**Seorang pemuda yang sangat menyenangkan memijat punggungku. Ya. Sangat menyenangkan memang.**_

_**Terima kasih lagi atas pemberianmu. Aku tak yakin apakah aku akan diizinkan untuk mengirim email setelah kami lepas landas, dan aku perlu tidur karena aku sudah tidak tidur dengan baik akhir-akhir ini.**_

_**Mimpi yang indah Tuan Cho ... memikirkanmu.**_

.

Oh, dia akan marah besar dan aku akan berada di udara dan di luar jangkauan. Rasakan sendiri.

Aku menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu, merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sangat nakal.

"Nona Lee, anda harus menyimpan laptop-nya ketika lepas landas," kata pramugari dengan kesopanan yang dibuat-buat. Dia membuatku melompat. Rasa bersalahku langsung muncul.

"Oh, maaf."

Sial. Sekarang aku harus menunggu untuk mengetahui apakah dia membalas. Pramugari itu mengulurkan selimut yang lembut dan bantal, menunjukkan gigi yang sempurna. Aku menggantungkan selimut menutupi lututku. Sangat menyenangkan untuk merasa dimanjakan kadang-kadang.

Kabin telah terisi, kecuali untuk kursi di sampingku yang masih kosong. Oh tidak ... bayangan yang mengganggu melintasi pikiranku. Mungkin kursi ini untuk Kyuhyun.

Oh sial ... tidak ... dia tak akan melakukannya. Ya kan? Aku katakan padanya aku tidak ingin dia ikut denganku.

Aku melirik jam tanganku dengan cemas dan kemudian suara tanpa tubuh dari dek penerbangan mengumumkan, _"Cabin crew, pintu tertutup otomatis dan periksa ulang."_

Apa artinya itu? Apakah mereka menutup pintu pesawat? Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat aku duduk di berdebar menunggu. Kursi di sebelahku adalah satu-satunya yang kosong di kabin bertempat duduk enam belas. Pesawat berguncang saat bergerak, dan aku bernapas lega tapi merasa sedikit kecewa juga ... tak ada Kyuhyun selama empat hari. Aku mengintip sedikit _smartphone_-ku.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Yang terhormat Nona Lee**_

_**Aku tahu apa yang kau coba lakukan dan percayalah kau telah berhasil. Lain kali kau akan berada di dalam kargo, terikat dan dengan mulut tersumbat di dalam peti. Percayalah saat aku memberikan kondisi itu padamu, itu akan memberikanku kesenangan luar biasa padaku dibanding sekedar meng-upgrade tiketmu.**_

_**Aku tak sabar menunggumu kembali.**_

_**CEO dengan telapak tangan berkedut, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc.**_

.

Ya ampun. Ada masalah dengan humor Kyuhyun.

Aku tak pernah bisa yakin apakah dia sedang bercanda atau benar-benar marah. Aku menduga pada saat ini dia benar-benar marah. Diam-diam, agar pramugari tak bisa melihat, aku ketik balasannya di bawah selimut.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sedang bercanda atau tidak, maka aku pikir aku akan tetap tinggal di Ilsan saja. Peti adalah batas keras untukku. Maaf aku membuat kau marah. Maafkan aku.**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Bagaimana kau bisa mengirim email? Apakah kau mempertaruhkan kehidupan semua orang di pesawat, termasuk dirimu sendiri, memakai Ponsel? aku pikir itu menentang salah satu aturan.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Aku meletakkan _smartphone_-ku, duduk kembali sementara pesawat ditarik menuju ke landasan pacu, dan mengeluarkan salinan buku karya Tess yang sudah compang-camping, bacaan ringan untuk perjalanan. Begitu kami di udara, aku dorong kursiku kebelakang, dan segera aku tertidur.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sampai di bandara, aku memulai menulis email panjang untuk Kyuhyun di laptopku.

Aku menekan kirim dan aku berjalan sambil mengantuk menuju keluar bandara.

Ibuku sedang menunggu dengan Yunho _appa_, dan aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka. Aku tak tahu apakah itu karena kelelahan, atau perjalanan panjang, atau situasi dengan Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan, tapi begitu aku dalam pelukan ibuku, tangisku meledak.

"Oh Minnie, Sayang. Kau pasti sangat lelah" Dia melirik cemas pada Yunho.

"Tidak, Ibu. Aku hanya sangat senang melihatmu." Aku memeluknya erat.

Pelukannya terasa begitu nyaman dan menerimaku pulang. Dengan enggan, aku melepaskan dia, dan Yunho memberiku pelukan canggung dengan satu lengan. Dia tampaknya tak bisa berdiri kokoh, dan aku ingat bahwa kakinya terluka.

"Selamat datang, Minnie. Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, Yunho _appa_, aku hanya senang melihatmu juga."

Kami pun segera pergi dari bandara itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah pulang makan siang yang ringan di rumah, aku mulai membongkar bawaanku. Ibuku telah menghilang untuk mencetak lilin atau apa pun yang dia lakukan dengan benda itu, dan Yunho sedang bekerja, jadi aku punya waktu untuk mengejar kekurangan tidurku. Aku membuka Mac dan menyalakannya.

Aku ingin tahu apakah aku mendapat balasan dari Kyuhyun. Dengan gugup, aku login ke program email.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku kesal karena setelah kau membuat jarak, kau berkomunikasi secara terbuka dan jujur denganku. Mengapa kau tidak bisa melakukan itu saat kita bersama?**_

_**Ya, aku kaya. Biasakan dirimu dengan itu. Mengapa tak boleh aku menggunakan uang untuk keperluanmu? Kita telah bilang pada ayahmu bahwa aku adalah pacarmu, demi Tuhan. Bukankah itu yang seorang pacar lakukan? Sebagai Dom-mu, aku berharap kau untuk menerima apa pun yang aku belikan untukmu dengan tanpa argumen. Kebetulan, aku memberitahu ibumu juga.**_

_**Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjawab komentarmu tentang merasa seperti pelacur. Aku tahu itu bukan apa yang sudah kau tulis, tapi apa yang secara tersirat kau sampaikan. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku bisa katakan atau lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Aku ingin kau memiliki yang terbaik dari segalanya.**_

_**Aku bekerja sangat keras, sehingga aku bisa menggunakan uangku semauku. Aku bisa membelikan apapun sesuai keinginan hatimu, Sungmin, dan aku ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang dirimu seperti yang kau gambarkan, dan aku marah terhadap cara pandangmu pada diri sendiri. Untuk seorang wanita cemerlang, cerdas, muda yang cantik kau memiliki masalah harga diri yang jelas, dan aku setengah berpikir untuk membuat janji antara kau dengan Dr. Jung.**_

_**Aku minta maaf untuk menakut-nakutimu. Aku tahu menanamkan rasa takut didalam pikiran membuatmu ngeri. **_

_**Aku menawarkan kau jet pribadiku, demi Tuhan. Ya itu adalah sebuah lelucon, jelas lelucon sangat jelek. Namun, kenyataannya adalah memikirkan kau terikat dan disumpal membuatku terangsang (ini bukan lelucon - ini yang sebenarnya).**_

_**Aku tahu kau memiliki masalah dengan disumpal, kita telah membicarakan itu dan jika ketika aku menyumpalmu, kita sudah membahasnya dulu. Aku menganggap kau gagal untuk menyadari bahwa dalam hubungan Dom/sub bahwa sub-lah yang memiliki semua kekuasaan. Itu adalah kau. Aku akan mengulang ini, kau adalah orang yang memegang kuasa. Bukan aku. **_

_**Di rumah perahu kau mengatakan tidak. Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu jika kau mengatakan tidak, itu sebabnya kita memiliki kesepakatan, apa yang ingin dan tidak ingin kau lakukan. Jika kita mencoba sesuatu dan kau tidak menyukainya, kita dapat merevisi perjanjian itu.**_

_**Terserah padamu, bukan aku. Dan jika kau tidak ingin diikat dan disumpal dalam peti, maka itupun tak akan terjadi.**_

_**Aku ingin berbagi gaya hidupku denganmu. Aku tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu begitu banyak. Terus terang aku merasa kagum padamu, seorang yang begitu polos dan bersedia untuk mencoba.**_

_**Aku telah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku ragu bahwa kau telah terbang untuk menjauh dariku hanya beberapa hari, karena kau tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika di dekatku. Ini berlaku sama bagiku Sungmin. Akalku hilang saat kita bersama, itulah kedalaman perasaanku padamu.**_

_**Aku memahami keraguanmu. Aku mencoba untuk menjauh darimu, aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman, meskipun aku tidak pernah akan mengejarmu jika aku tahu persis bagaimana polosnya kau, namun kau masih bisa benar-benar melucutiku dengan cara tak seorangpun pernah lakukan padaku sebelumnya.**_

_**Emailmu misalnya: Aku sudah membaca dan membacanya lagi berkali-kali mencoba memahami sudut pandangmu. Tiga bulan adalah jangka waktu, itu bisa diubah-ubah. Kita bisa membuatnya enam bulan, setahun? Berapa lama yang kau inginkan? Apa yang akan membuatmu merasa nyaman?**_

_**Beritahu aku.**_

_**Aku mengarapkan emailmu berikutnya.**_

_**Sementara, nikmati liburanmu. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

Ya ampun. Dia menulis sebuah esai seperti waktu kuliah dan sebagian besar isinya bagus.

Hatiku di mulutku ketika aku membaca kembali emailnya, dan aku meringkuk di tempat tidur praktis memeluk Mac-ku. Membuat kesepakatan kita jadi setahun? Aku memiliki kekuasaan! Astaga, aku harus memikirkan tentang itu. Terima kata-kata dari dia apa adanya, itulah yang dikatakan ibuku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat aku berpakaian, aku menyalakan laptop-nya. Tak ada yang baru dari Kyuhyun, dan aku merasa tikaman kekecewaan.

Sangat cepat, aku ketik email untuknya.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sir, kau ternyata penulis yang banyak bicara. Aku harus pergi makan malam di klub golf-nya Yunho appa, dan sekedar tahu saja, aku memutar mata pada pikiran itu. Tapi kau dan telapak tangan berkedutmu jauh dariku sehingga aku dan pantatku aman, untuk saat ini.**_

_**Aku suka email-mu. Aku akan membalasnya selagi bisa. Aku sudah rindu padamu.**_

_**Nikmati soremu.**_

.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Nikmati makan malammu, dan aku merindukanmu juga, terutama pantat dan mulut cerdasmu.**_

_**Soreku akan jadi pudar, tercerahkan hanya dengan memikirkan kau dan putaran matamu. Aku pikir kaulah yang begitu bijaksana menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku juga menderita dari kebiasaan buruk itu.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

"Minnie!" Ibu memanggilku, membuat aku melompat.

"Segera datang, Bu."

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku harus pergi.**_

_**Sampai nanti, sayang.**_

.

Aku lari ke ruang di mana Yunho _appa_ dan ibuku sedang menunggu. Ibuku mengerutkan kening.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah."

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tampak cantik, sayang."

"Oh, ini gaun Eunhyuk. Ibu menyukainya?"

Kerutan dahinya bertambah dalam. "Mengapa kau mengenakan gaun Eunhyuk?"

Oh ... tidak.

"Yah aku suka yang satu ini dan dia tidak," aku berimprovisasi dengan cepat.

Dia menganggap aku cerdik sedangkan Yunho _appa_ menunjukkan ketidaksabaran dengan murung, terlihat sangat lapar.

"Aku akan membawamu berbelanja besok," katanya.

"Ibu tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku punya banyak pakaian."

"Tidak bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk putriku sendiri? Ayo, Yunho sudah kelaparan."

"Benar sekali," erangan Yunho, menggosok perutnya dan dengan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Aku tertawa saat ia memutar matanya, dan kami segera keluar pintu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ada email menungguku, dikirim hanya beberapa saat setelah aku pergi makan malam beberapa jam yang lalu.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kau meninggalkanku menggantung.**_

_**Nikmati makan malammu.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Menggantung bagaimana?**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Nona Lee**_

_**Kau sudah kembali. Kau pergi begitu tiba-tiba, tepat ketika suasana mulai menarik.**_

_**Bagaimana makan malamnya?**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku benar-benar kenyang, kau akan senang mendengarnya, aku makan terlalu banyak.**_

_**Jadi mulai menarik? Bagaimana?**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku senang mendengarnya.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku sedang makan malam dengan seorang teman lama sekarang.**_

_**Aku harus mengemudi.**_

_**Sampai nanti, sayang.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Teman lama yang mana? Aku berpikir Kyuhyun tak punya teman lama, kecuali ... _dia_. Aku mengerutkan kening di layar. Mengapa ia masih harus menemuinya? Terbakar, panas, empedu kecemburuan melandaku tiba-tiba. Aku ingin memukul sesuatu, terlebih lagi Nyonya Park.

Mematikan laptop dengan marah, aku merangkak ke tempat tidur.

Aku benar-benar harus membalas email-nya yang panjang pagi ini, tapi aku tiba-tiba merasa terlalu marah. Mengapa Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat dia apa adanya, penganiaya anak? Aku mematikan lampu, menggelegak, menatap dalam kegelapan.

Berani-beraninya dia? Berani-beraninya dia memilih seorang remaja rentan? Apakah dia masih melakukannya? Mengapa mereka tak berhenti?

Tapi aku harus tahu apakah dia dengannya atau tidak. Aku ketik segera email ke Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku berharap kau dan temanmu mendapatkan makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan.**_

_**PS: Apakah Nyonya Park?**_

Aku menekan kirim dan dengan sedih naik kembali ke tempat tidur, menyelesaikan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun tentang hubungannya dengan wanita itu.

Sebagian dari diriku sangat ingin tahu lebih banyak, dan sebagian lain ingin melupakan apa yang pernah dia katakan padaku. Dan periode-ku telah datang, jadi aku harus ingat untuk minum pil-ku di pagi hari.

Aku segera memprogram alarm ke dalam kalender di _Smartphone_-ku. Menaruh di meja samping tempat tidur, aku berbaring dan akhirnya hanyut ke dalam tidur yang gelisah, berharap bahwa kami berada di kota yang sama.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 25

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Ibuku sedang berada di bar hotel paling eksklusif di Kota ini. Aku sedang minum _Cosmopolitan_ keduaku. Ibuku dengan gelas ketiganya. Dia menawarkan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai ego laki-laki yang rapuh. Ini sangat membingungkan.

"Kau tahu, Minnie, pria mengira bahwa apa pun yang keluar dari mulut wanita adalah masalah yang harus dipecahkan. Bukan gagasan yang kabur bahwa kita ingin menendang sekitar dan membicarakannya sebentar dan kemudian melupakannya. Pria lebih suka bertindak."

"Ibu, mengapa kau mengatakan ini?" aku bertanya, gagal untuk menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. Dia sudah seperti ini sepanjang hari.

"Sayang, kau terdengar begitu bingung. Kau belum pernah membawa pulang seorang pria. Aku pikir sesuatu akan berkembang dengan pria yang kau temui di kampus, Siwon misalnya."

"Bu, Siwon hanyalah teman."

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan aku pikir kau belum mengatakan semuanya." Dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya terukir dengan perhatian keibuan.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan jarak tertentu dari Kyuhyun untuk membuat pikiranku lurus ... itu saja. Ia cenderung membuatku kewalahan."

"Kewalahan?"

"Ya. Meskipun aku merindukannya." Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku belum mendengar kabar apapun dari Kyuhyun seharian ini. Tak ada email, tak ada apapun. Aku tergoda untuk menelponnya agar tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ketakutan terburukku adalah bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil, rasa takut terburuk kedua adalah bahwa Nyonya Park telah menancapkan cakar jahatnya ke dia lagi. Aku tahu itu tak rasional, tetapi di mana dia terlibat, aku tampaknya telah kehilangan semua rasa perspektifku.

"Sayang, aku harus pergi ke toilet." Kepergian singkat ibuku memungkinkanku berkesempatan memeriksa ponselku. Aku telah mencoba dengan diam-diam memeriksa email sepanjang hari.

Akhirnya ada respon dari Kyuhyun!

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Ya, aku makan malam dengan Nyonya Park. Dia hanya seorang teman lama, Sungmin. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi denganmu. **_

_**Aku merindukanmu. **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

Dia benar makan malam dengannya. Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat adrenalin dan amarah menghujam melalui tubuhku, semua ketakutan terburukku jadi kenyataan, menabrakku. Bagaimana dia bisa? Aku pergi selama dua hari, dan dia lari pada wanita jalang jahat itu.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dia bukan hanya seorang teman lama. Apakah dia sudah menemukan anak remaja yang lain untuk dimangsa? Apakah kau sudah terlalu tua untuknya? Apakah itu alasan mengapa hubunganmu selesai? **_

.

Aku tekan kirim saat ibuku kembali.

"Minnie, kau sangat pucat. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Mari kita minum lagi," Aku bergumam dengan keras kepala. Alisnya berkerut, tapi dia melirik ke atas dan memanggil salah satu pelayan sambil menunjuk gelas kami.

Aku melirik cepat ponselku.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas lewat email. Berapa banyak Cosmopolitan yang akan kau minum? **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

_**.**_

_Ya ampun, dia di sini._

Aku menatap gugup sekeliling bar tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Minnie, ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti baru melihat hantu."

"Kyuhyun, dia di sini."

"Apa? Sungguh?" Dia melirik di sekitar bar juga.

Aku tak menyebutkan kecenderungan Kyuhyun sebagai penguntit pada ibuku. Aku melihat dia. Jantungku seakan melompat, mulai bergetar dan berdegup mengikuti irama saat dia berjalan ke arah kami. Dia benar-benar di sini – untuk menemuiku.

Mulutnya membentuk garis murung, rahangnya tegang. Oh sial ... tidak. Aku sangat marah padanya sekarang, dan dia di sini. Bagaimana aku bisa marah padanya di depan ibuku?

Dia tiba di meja kami, menatapku dengan waspada. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih seperti biasanya dan celana jins.

"Hai," aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kagum saat melihat dia benar-benar berada di sini.

"Hai," jawab dia, sambil membungkuk, dia mencium pipiku, membuatku terkejut.

"Kyuhyun, ini adalah ibuku, Jaejoong." Sikap sopan santun yang melekat padaku mengambil alih.

Dia berbalik untuk menyambut ibuku. "Nyonya Jung, aku merasa senang bertemu denganmu."

Bagaimana dia tahu nama depannya?

Dia memberikan ibuku senyuman paten Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat jantung ibuku berhenti, senyuman sepenuh hati tanpa ditahan sedikitpun.

Dia menyambut tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mereka bersalaman. Ibuku tak bisa menjawab. "Kyuhyun," akhirnya dia berhasil mengatasi nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Dia tersenyum penuh arti pada ibuku. Aku menyipitkan mataku pada mereka berdua. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pertanyaanku kedengarannya lebih rapuh dari maksudku, dan senyumnya menghilang, ekspresinya sekarang hati-hati.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu." Dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi. Oh, apa yang dia pikirkan? "Aku menginap di hotel ini."

"Kau menginap di sini?" suaraku terlalu melengking bahkan untuk telingaku sendiri.

"Ya, kemarin kau bilang mengharapkan aku ada di sini."

Ibuku melirik cemas pada kami berdua. "Maukah kamu bergabung minum dengan kami, Kyuhyun?" Dalam sekian detik, ibuku melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan yang berada di sisinya.

"Aku ingin segelas anggur," kata Kyuhyun.

"Dan tolong dua _Cosmo_ lagi," aku menambahkan, memandang cemas pada Kyuhyun. Aku minum dengan ibuku, tak ada alasan membuat dia menjadi marah tentang itu.

"Silakan tarik kursinya, Kyuhyun."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Jung." Kyuhyun menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk anggun di sebelahku.

"Jadi kau hanya kebetulan tinggal di hotel tempat kami minum?" Tanyaku, berusaha keras untuk menjaga nada suaraku.

"Atau kau hanya kebetulan minum di hotel dimana aku menginap," balas Kyuhyun. "Aku baru saja selesai makan malam, masuk ke sini, dan melihatmu. Aku merasa terganggu dengan emailmu yang terakhir, dan aku melihat ke atas dan disana ada kau. Justru suatu kebetulan, bukan?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku melihat jejak senyumnya.

"Tadi pagi aku dan ibuku berbelanja dan ke pantai sorenya. Kami memutuskan minum beberapa koktail malam ini," gumamku, aku merasa seperti berutang penjelasan padanya.

"Apa kau membeli atasan itu?" Dia mengangguk pada kamisol sutra baruku dengan warna hijau, "warnanya cocok untukmu. Kulitmu terkena sinar matahari. Kau terlihat cantik."

Mukaku memerah, terdiam karena pujiannya. "Yah, rencananya aku akan mengunjungimu besok. Tapi kau sudah berada di sini."

Dia meraih tanganku, dan meremas dengan lembut, menjalankan ibu jarinya sambil menekan dengan lembut di buku-buku jariku ke sana kemari ... dan aku merasa ada tarikan akrab. Gairah muncul di balik permukaan kulitku, membuat aliran darahku berdenyut memanas di sekitar tubuhku. Dua hari lebih aku tak melihatnya. Oh ... Aku menginginkan dia. Napasku tersentak. Aku berkedip padanya, tersenyum malu-malu, dan melihat senyum dibibirnya yang terukir dengan indah.

"Aku pikir, aku akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi seperti biasa, Sungmin, kau selalu mengejutkanku dengan berada di sini." Aku melirik cepat pada Ibuku yang sedang terbelalak menatap Kyuhyun ... ya terbelalak!

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan ibumu. Aku akan minum sebentar kemudian mengundurkan diri. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan," dia mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kyuhyun, senang sekali akhirnya bertemu denganmu," ibuku menyela, akhirnya menemukan suaranya. "Minnie sudah menceritakan tentang kau dengan sayang."

Dia tersenyum padanya. "Benarkah?" Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, ekspresi wajahnya geli, dan mukaku memerah lagi.

Pelayan datang membawa minuman kami.

"Berapa lama kau disini, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Sampai Jumat."

"Maukah kau makan malam dengan kami besok malam?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Baik. Maaf, aku ingin ke toilet."

_Bu ... Kau barusan kesana_.

Aku menatapnya dengan putus asa saat dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua saja.

"Jadi, kau marah denganku karena makan malam dengan seorang teman lama." Mata Kyuhyun kembali terbakar, pandangannya waspada terhadapku, mengangkat tanganku ke bibirnya dan mencium setiap buku-buku jariku dengan lembut. Astaga, dia ingin melakukannya sekarang?

"Ya," bisikku saat darah yang memanas melaju kesekujur tubuhku.

"Hubungan seksual kami sudah berakhir lama, Sungmin," bisiknya. "Aku tak menginginkan orang lain selain kau. Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

Aku berkedip padanya. "Aku pikir karena dia seorang penganiaya anak, Kyuhyun." Aku menahan napas menunggu reaksinya.

Kyuhyun memucat. "Itu sangat menghakimi. Bukan seperti itu," dia berbisik, terkejut. Dia melepaskan tanganku.

Menghakimi? "Oh, lantas apa?" Aku bertanya. Dia mengerutkan kening, bingung. Aku melanjutkan. "Dia mengambil keuntungan dari anak laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun yang rentan. Jika kau menjadi seorang gadis lima belas tahun dan Nyonya Park adalah Nyonya Park, menggodamu masuk kedalam gaya hidup BDSM, apa itu akan menjadi baik-baik saja? Dan kalau itu Taemin, bagaimana?"

Dia terkesiap dan memandang marah padaku. "Ming, bukan seperti itu."

Aku memelototi dia.

"Oke, itu rasanya bukan seperti itu padaku," lanjutnya pelan. "Dia memberi kekuatan untuk kebaikanku. Apa yang aku butuhkan."

"Aku tak mengerti." Sekarang giliranku untuk kelihatan bingung.

"Sungmin, ibumu akan segera kembali. Aku tak nyaman berbicara tentang masalah ini sekarang. Mungkin nanti. Jika kau tak ingin aku di sini, aku memiliki pesawat yang _stand-by_ untukku. Aku bisa pergi."

Dia marah padaku ... tidak.

"Tidak. Aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku senang kau di sini. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu mengerti. Aku jengkel, begitu aku pergi, kau makan malam dengannya. Pikirkan tentang bagaimana kau, saat aku berada didekat Siwon. Siwon seorang teman yang baik. Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan seksual dengan dia. Sedangkan kau dan dia punya," aku terdiam, tak mau memikirkan lebih lanjut.

"Kau cemburu?" Dia menatap ke arahku, tercengang, dan matanya melunak sedikit memanas.

"Ya, dan marah karena apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

"Sungmin, dia membantuku, itu saja yang bisa aku katakan tentang dia. Dan mengenai kecemburuanmu, menempatkan diri pada posisiku. Aku tak pernah membenarkan tindakanku pada siapa pun selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Tak ada seorangpun. Aku melakukan apa yang aku ingin, Sungmin. Aku suka kemandirianku. Dia hanya teman dan mitra bisnis."

Mitra bisnis? Sialan. Ini baru berita. Dia menatap ke arahku, menilai ekspresiku. "Ya, kami mitra bisnis. Seks diantara kami sudah lama berakhir. Dan itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Mengapa hubunganmu berakhir?"

Mulutnya menyempit, dan matanya berkilau. "Suaminya tahu."

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini lain waktu, tempat yang lebih pribadi?" Dia menggeram.

"Aku masih berpikir kau tak akan pernah meyakinkanku bahwa dia bukan semacam pedofilia."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir dia seperti itu. Aku tak pernah. Sudah, itu cukup!" Dia membentak.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Bagaimana dengan obrolan kalian berdua?" Ibuku sudah kembali, kami berdua tidak melihatnya. Aku tersenyum dengan pura-pura, Kyuhyun dan aku bersandar buru-buru ... merasa bersalah.

Ibuku menatap ke arahku.

"Baik, Bu."

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya, mengamatiku dengan seksama, ekspresinya terjaga. Apa yang dia pikir? Apakah dia mencintainya? Aku pikir jika dia melakukannya, aku akan kalah besar. "Oke _ladies_, aku akan meninggalkan kalian menikmati malam."

Tidak ... jangan ... dia tak bisa meninggalkanku menggantung seperti ini.

"Tolong minumannya dimasukkan ke tagihanku, kamar nomor 612. Aku akan menghubungimu besok pagi, Sungmin. Sampai bertemu besok."

Aku berdiri, menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, memohon untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, dan dia mencium pipiku dengan tulus. "Sampai besok, sayang," dia berbisik di telingaku. Kemudian dia pergi.

Sialan, gila kontrol brengsek. Kemarahanku kembali memuncak. Aku merosot di kursiku dan berpaling menghadapi ibuku.

"Pergilah bicara dengannya."

"Aku tak bisa. Aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu."

"Minnie, kau datang ke sini karena kau bingung tentang pria itu. Sudah jelas kalian berdua tergila-gila satu sama lain. Kau perlu bicara dengannya. Ya ampun dia baru saja terbang kemari dan jelas-jelas aneh hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan kau tahu bagaimana sangat mengerikannya terbang itu."

Mukaku memerah. Aku belum bercerita tentang pesawat pribadinya.

"Apa?" Dia membentakku.

"Dia memiliki pesawat pribadi," gumamku, malu. Mengapa aku malu?

Alisnya melonjak. "Wow," dia bergumam. "Minnie, ada yang sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memahami itu sejak kau tiba di sini. Tapi satu-satunya cara kau akan memecahkan masalah itu, apapun itu, adalah bicara dengannya. Kau bisa melakukan semua pemikiran yang kau suka, tapi sampai kau tidak benar-benar bicara, kau tak akan menuju kemanapun."

Aku mengerutkan kening pada ibuku.

"Minnie, sayang, kau selalu memiliki kecenderungan menganalisa sesuatu secara berlebihan. Keluarkan unek-unekmu. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sayang?"

Aku menatap jari-jariku. "Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya," aku bergumam.

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Begitu juga dia denganmu."

"Tidak!"

"Ya, Minnie. Ya ampun, apa yang kau butuhkan? Tanda seperti lampu neon yang berkedip di dahinya?" Aku ternganga padanya dan air mata muncul di sudut mataku. "Minnie, Sayang. Jangan menangis."

"Aku pikir dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Pergi temui dia! Disini adalah lokasi yang indah, sangat romantis. Disini juga wilayah yang netral."

Aku menggeliat di bawah tatapannya. Aku ingin pergi dan tapi juga tak ingin.

"Sayang, jangan merasa kau harus pulang bersamaku. Aku ingin kau bahagia dan sekarang aku pikir kunci untuk kebahagiaanmu ada di kamar 612. Jika kemudian kau ingin pulang, kuncinya ada di bawah tanaman di teras depan. Jika kau ingin menginap, yah ... kamu sudah dewasa sekarang. Jagalah dirimu untuk selalu aman."

"Mari kita habiskan Cosmo kita dulu."

"Ini baru putriku." Dia tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang 612 dengan perasaan malu dan menunggu. Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Dia sedang menelpon. Dia berkedip tercengang saat melihatku, kemudian membuka pintu lebar dan mengundangku masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Dia menginap di _suite_, seperti yang di _Incheon_. Perabotan disini sangat modern, terbaru. Semuanya berwarna ungu tua dan emas dengan dekorasi berbentuk cahaya bintang warna perunggu di dinding. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari kayu gelap dan membuka pintu memperlihatkan mini bar.

Dia mengindikasikan bahwa aku harus mengambil sendiri, kemudian masuk ke kamar tidur. Aku menganggap bahwa ia masuk kamar agar aku tak bisa lagi mendengar pembicaraannya. Aku mengangkat bahu.

Dia tak berhenti menelpon saat aku memasuki ruang kerjanya waktu itu. Aku mendengar air mengalir ... dia mengisi bak mandi. Aku ingin mengambil jus jeruk. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan santai. Berbicara beberapa saat kemudian dia mematikan telpon dan menatapku, wajahnya tak terbaca, dan kesunyian membentang di antara kami. Oke ... giliran aku untuk berbicara.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," bisikku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak," katanya pelan.

"Tidak artinya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak kau tidak mencintainya?"

Dia melipat tangan dan bersandar ke dinding, dan senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ming?"

"Aku baru saja bertanya padamu."

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya." Dia mengerutkan kening. Geli namun bingung.

Aku tak percaya aku menahan napasku. Aku seperti karung kain bekas yang melorot hingga aku ingin melepaskan uneg-unegku. Yah, syukurlah dia tak mencintainya. Bagaimana rasanya jika dia benar-benar mencintai penyihir itu? "Kau betul-betul seperti dewi pencemburu, Ming. Siapa yang menyangka?"

"Apa kau mencoba mengolok-olokku, Tuan Cho?"

"Aku tidak akan berani melakukan itu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan serius, tetapi dia memiliki kilauan jahat di matanya.

"Oh, aku pikir kau melakukannya, dan kau sering melakukan itu." Dia menyeringai saat aku menirukan kembali kata-katanya yang sebelumnya pernah diucapkan padaku.

Matanya gelap. "Tolong berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Kau berada dalam ruanganku, aku belum melihatmu hampir selama tiga hari, dan aku sudah terbang jauh ingin bertemu denganmu." Nada suaranya telah berubah menjadi lembut, sensual.

Ponselnya berdengung, mengganggu kami berdua, dan dia mematikannya tanpa melirik untuk melihat dari siapa itu. Napasku tersentak. Aku tahu kemana arahnya ini ... tapi kami harus bicara.

Dia melangkah kearahku berpenampilan seperti seorang predator yang seksi. "Aku menginginkan kau, Ming. Sekarang. Dan kau juga menginginkan aku. Itulah mengapa kau di sini."

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin tahu," bisikku sebagai pembelaan.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu, apa kau akan tinggal atau pergi?"

Mukaku memerah saat dia berjalan dan berhenti di depanku. "Tinggal," gumamku, menatap dengan gugup ke arahnya.

"Oh, aku harap begitu." Dia menatap ke arahku. "Kau begitu marah padaku," dia mengambil nafas.

"Ya."

"Aku tak ingat siapa pun kecuali keluargaku yang pernah marah padaku. Aku menyukai ini." Dia menjalankan ujung jarinya di pipiku. Oh, kedekatannya, baunya wanginya Kyuhyun.

Kami harusnya berbicara, tapi hatiku berdebar-debar, darahku menyanyi seperti mengalir melalui penggabungan hasrat tubuhku, yang membentang ... dimana-mana. Kyuhyun membungkuk dan hidungnya menyusuri sepanjang bahuku dan sampai pangkal telingaku, jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam rambutku.

"Kita harus bicara." Bisikku.

"Nanti."

"Begitu banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Aku juga." Dia mencium lembut di bawah daun telingaku sementara jari-jarinya mengencang di rambutku. Menarik kepalaku ke belakang, bibirnya meng-ekspos tenggorokanku. Giginya menggigit lembut daguku, dan dia mencium leherku.

"Aku menginginkan kau," dia mengambil nafas. Aku mengerang dan menggapai dan menangkap lengannya. Dia terus menciumku. Ya ampun... Dia berhenti dan menatap kearahku. "Apa kau minum pil-mu?"

"Ya." Bagaimana sangat memalukannya ini?

"Ayo kita mandi." _Eoh_?

Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke kamar tidur. Didominasi dengan ranjang ukuran super king dengan tirai yang rumit. Tapi kami tak berhenti di situ. Dia membawaku ke kamar mandi terdiri dari dua bilik, semua bernuansa _aquamarine_ dan batu kapur warna putih.

Ruangannya sangat besar. Di bilik kedua ada sebuah bak mandi cekung, cukup besar untuk empat orang dengan tangga batu yang mengarah ke dalamnya, air mengisi sangat pelan. Uapnya naik dengan lembut di atas busa, dan aku memperhatikan disekeliling bak mandi dibentuk tempat duduk dari batu memutar. Lilin berkerlip disampingnya.

_Wow ... dia melakukan semua ini sambil menelpon. _

"Apa kau punya ikat rambut?"

Aku berkedip padanya, aku merogoh ke dalam saku celana jeansku, dan mengeluarkan karet ikat rambutku.

"Ikat rambutmu ke atas," dia memerintah dengan lembut.

Aku melakukan seperti yang dia suruh. Terasa hangat dan gerah saat berada di samping bak mandi, dan kamisolku mulai menempel. Dia membungkuk dan menutup kran. Membawaku kembali ke bilik pertama kamar mandi ini, dia berdiri di belakangku saat kami menghadap cermin berukuran sangat besar yang menutupi dinding di atas dua wastafel yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Angkat tanganmu," dia mengambil nafas. Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan dia mengangkat kamisolku ke atas kepala hingga aku berdiri telanjang dada di depannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, dia membuka kancing celana jinsku dan menarik ritsletingnya.

"Aku akan memilikimu di kamar mandi, Ming." Miring ke bawah, dia mencium leherku. Aku menggerakkan kepala ke satu sisi dan memberikan akses agar lebih mudah. Mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke celana jinsku, perlahan-lahan dia menurunkannya sampai kakiku, dia merosot di belakangku sambil menurunkan celana jins dan celana dalamku ke lantai. "Melangkahlah keluar dari celana jinsmu."

Mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel, aku melakukan hal itu. Aku sekarang benar-benar telanjang, menatap diriku sendiri, dan dia berlutut di belakangku. Dia mencium kemudian menggigit dengan lembut pantatku, membuatku terkesiap. Dia berdiri dan menatapku sekali lagi di cermin. Aku berusaha keras untuk diam, mengabaikan kecenderungan alamiku untuk menutupi tubuhku. Dia melebarkan tangannya diatas perutku, merentangkan tangannya menyusuri dari pinggul ke pinggul.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau begitu cantik," bisiknya. Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku, jari-jarinya masuk di antara jari-jariku yang terentang. Dia menempatkan tangan kami di perutku. "Rasakan betapa halus kulitmu." Suaranya lembut dan rendah.

Dia menggerakkan tangan kami membuat lingkaran lambat ke atas menuju dadaku. "Rasakan bagaimana penuh payudaramu." Dia terus mengarahkan tanganku hingga menangkup payudaraku. Dengan lembut membelai putingku dengan ibu jarinya berulang-ulang.

Aku mengerang diantara bibirku yang terbuka dan punggungku melengkung hingga payudaraku mengisi telapak tanganku. Dia meremas putingku diantara ibu jari kami, menarik lembut hingga bertambah keras. Aku mengawasi dengan terpesona pada makhluk binal yang menggeliat di depanku. Oh terasa nikmat.

Aku merintih dan memejamkan mata, tidak lagi ingin melihat wanita di cermin dengan libido yang berantakan di bawah tangannya sendiri ... keahlian tangannya ... merasakan kulitku saat dia mengarahkan caranya bagaimana membangkitkan gairah itu - hanya densgan sentuhannya, dan perintahnya yang tenang dan lembut. "Benar, sayang," bisiknya.

Dia menuntun tanganku ke sisi tubuhku, menyusuri dari pinggang ke pinggulku, dan menyeberang ke pangkal pahaku. Dia menggeser kakinya di antara kedua kakiku, mendorong untuk membuka kakiku, dan mengarahkan secara bergantian kedua tanganku, mengikuti irama. Sangat erotis. Sesungguhnya aku adalah bonekanya dan dia dalangnya.

"Lihat dirimu bercahaya, Ming," bisiknya sambil mencium dan menggigit lembut di sepanjang bahuku. Aku mengerang. Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tangannya. "Lanjutkan sendiri," dia memerintah, dan berdiri kembali menontonku. Aku mengelus diriku sendiri. Tidak. Aku ingin dia yang melakukan. Rasanya tak sama. Aku tersesat tanpa dia.

Dia menarik kemejanya ke atas kepalanya dan dengan cepat melepas celana jinsnya. "Kau lebih suka aku yang melakukannya?" Matanya terbakar menatapku di cermin.

"Oh ya ... kumohon," Aku mengambil napas.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitarku lagi dan mengambil tanganku sekali lagi, melanjutkan belaian sensual di atas daerah paling sensitifku. Dadanya menggesek punggungku, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menekanku. Oh... tolong sekarang. Dia menggigit tengkukku, dan aku memejamkan mata, menikmati segudang sensasi, leher, pangkal pahaku ... nuansa dia di belakangku.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan memutar tubuhku, memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangan, memegang kedua tanganku di belakangku, dan menarik kuncirku dengan tangan satunya. Mukaku memerah melihatnya, dan dia menciumku dengan liar, memporak-porandakan mulutku dengan bibirnya. Menahanku diam di tempat. Napasnya terengah-engah, begitu juga denganku. "Kapan kamu mulai menstruasi, Ming?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba saat menatap ke arahku.

"Ehm ... kemarin," gumamku dalam kondisi sangat terangsang. "Bagus." Dia melepaskanku dan memutarku. "Pegangan pada wastafel," dia memberi perintah dan menarik pinggulku kebelakang lagi, seperti yang dia lakukan di ruang bermain, jadi aku membungkuk.

Dia menarik perekat diantara kakiku ... apa! Dan ... dengan lembut menarik _tampon_ku keluar dan melemparkan ke toilet terdekat. Sialan. Ya ampun ... Astaga. Kemudian dia dalam diriku ... ah! Langsung antara kulit dengan kulit ... pada awalnya bergerak perlahan... dengan mudah, mengujiku, mendorongku ... oh. Aku pegangan diatas wastafel, terengah-engah, memaksa diri kembali pada dirinya, merasakan dia dalam diriku.

Oh siksaan yang terasa nikmat ... tangannya menggenggam pinggulku. Dia membuat irama, masuk-keluar, dan tangannya menemukan daerah paling sensitifku, memijatku ... oh ya ampun. Aku bisa merasakan diriku mengencang.

"Itu benar, sayang," suaranya serak saat dia mendorong ke dalam diriku, memiringkan pinggulnya, dan itu semakin membuatku terbang, terbang tinggi.

Wow ... dan aku keluar, dengan lantang, mencengkeram erat ke wastafel saat aku mencapai klimaks yang melingkar turun ke bawah, semuanya berputar dan mengejang sekaligus. Dia mengikuti, mencengkeramku erat-erat, saat dia mencapai klimaks dan memanggil namaku mirip permohonan atau suatu doa.

"Ohh, Ming!" Napasnya tersengal-sengal di telingaku, bersinergi sempurna denganku. "Oh, Sayang, bisakah aku pernah puas denganmu?" Bisiknya.

Akankah selalu seperti ini? Begitu luar biasa, menyita semuanya, begitu membingungkan dan memukau. Aku ingin bicara, tapi sekarang tenagaku terkuras habis dan linglung setelah berhubungan intim dengannya dan bertanya-tanya apakah aku, bisakah aku pernah puas dengan dia?

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for very late post ^^


	26. Chapter 26

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 26

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Perlahan-lahan kami merosot ke lantai, dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitarku, memelukku. Aku meringkuk di pangkuannya, kepalaku di dadanya, saat kami berdua tenang. Sangat tak kentara, aku menghirup aroma manis Kyuhyun yang memabukkan.

_Aku tak boleh mengendus. _

_Aku tak boleh mengendus. _

Aku ulangi mantra itu di kepalaku, meskipun aku sangat tergoda untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin mengangkat tanganku dan menggambar pola di dadanya dengan ujung jariku ... tapi aku menahan diri, tahu bahwa dia tak suka jika aku melakukan. Kami berdua diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku tersesat di dalamnya... tersesat padanya.

Aku ingat bahwa aku sedang menstruasi. "Aku berdarah," gumamku.

"Tidak menggangguku," dia mengambil nafas.

"Aku tahu." Aku tak bisa menjaga kekeringan yang keluar dari suaraku.

Dia sedikit tegang. "Apa itu mengganggumu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Apakah itu menggangguku? Mungkin harus ... haruskah? Tidak, tidak. Aku bersandar dan menatapnya, dan dia menatap ke arahku, matanya lembut berawan. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Dia menyeringai. "Bagus. Mari kita mandi." Dia meluruskan tubuhnya di sekitarku, menempatkanku di lantai saat dia bersiap untuk berdiri. Aku melihat lagi, bulat kecil, bekas luka warna putih di dadanya. Itu bukan cacar air, aku merenung melamun. Ibu Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan, dia tak pernah kena cacar air. Sialan ... itu pasti bekas luka bakar.

Luka bakar dari apa? Aku pucat karena sadar, shock dan rasa muak mengalir dalam diriku. Dari rokok? Nyonya Park, ibu kandungnya, atau siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Mungkin ada penjelasan yang masuk akal, dan aku beraksi secara berlebihan, harapan yang liar berkembang di dalam dadaku – semoga saja aku salah.

"Ada apa?" Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak seperti alarm.

"Bekas lukamu," bisikku. "Itu bukan dari cacar air."

Aku melihat dalam hitungan detik dia menutup ke bawah, sikapnya berubah dari santai, tenang, dan santai, menjadi defensive, bahkan marah. Dia mengerutkan kening, wajahnya gelap dan mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras menipis. "Bukan, memang bukan bekas cacar air," bentak dia, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Dia berdiri, memegang tanganku, dan menariku untuk berdiri. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Suaranya dingin dan memarahi saat dia melepaskan tanganku. Mukaku memerah, ditegur, dan menatap jari-jariku di bawah, dan aku tahu, aku tahu itu bekas rokok seseorang yang di matikan ke dada Kyuhyun. Aku merasa mual.

"Apa dia melakukan itu?" Aku berbisik sebelum aku bisa menahan diri. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi aku terpaksa menatapnya.

Dia melotot padaku. "Dia? Nyonya Park? Dia bukan binatang, Sungmin. Tentu saja dia tak melakukan itu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau merasa harus menjelek-jelekkan dia."

Dia berdiri di sana, telanjang, telanjang bulat, dengan darahku pada tubuhnya ... dan kami akhirnya melakukan percakapan ini. Dan aku telanjang juga – kami tak memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi, kecuali mungkin bak mandi. Aku menarik napas dalam, berjalan melewatinya, dan masuk ke dalam air. Terasa nyaman dan hangat, menenangkan sekali.

Aku tenggelam dalam busa yang wangi dan menatap ke arahnya, bersembunyi di antara gelembung. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kamu akan menjadi seperti itu jika kau tak bertemu dengannya. Jika dia tak memperkenalkan ... um gaya hidupnya padamu."

Dia menghela napas dan masuk ke bak mandi diseberangku, rahangnya mengatup dengan ketegangan, matanya dingin. Saat dia anggun menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah air, dia berhati-hati untuk tak menyentuhku.

_Astaga – apa aku telah membuatnya menjadi marah_?

Dia menatap tanpa ekspresi padaku, wajahnya tak terbaca, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sekali lagi kesunyian membentang diantara kami, tapi aku menahan pembicaraanku. Itu giliranmu Cho. Aku tak mengalah kali ini.

Kyuhyun dan aku saling menatap, tapi aku tidak mundur. Akhirnya, setelah apa yang terlihat seperti satu milenium, dia menggelengkan kepala, dan dia menyeringai. "Aku mungkin akan mengikuti jalan ibu kandungku, kalau bukan karena Nyonya Park."

Oh! Aku berkedip padanya. pecandu narkoba atau pelacur? Mungkin keduanya?

"Dia mencintaiku dengan cara yang aku anggap bisa ... diterima," tambahnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Sialan, apa artinya itu?

"Diterima?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia menatap tajam padaku. "Dia mengalihkan perhatianku dari jalan yang rusak. Aku menemukan diriku untuk mengikutinya. Ini sangat sulit untuk tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna ketika kau tidak sempurna."

Oh tidak. Mulutku kering saat aku mencerna kata-katanya. Dia menatap kearahku, ekspresinya tak terduga. Dia tak memberitahuku lagi. Betapa frustasinya. Di sisi yang paling dalam, aku terguncang – nada suaranya begitu benci pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Nyonya Park mencintainya. Sialan ... apakah dia masih mencintainya? Perutku terasa seperti sehabis ditendang.

"Apakah dia masih mencintaimu?"

"Ku pikir tidak, bukan seperti itu." Dia mengerutkan kening seolah dia tak pernah memikirkan gagasan seperti itu. "Aku berkali-kali mengatakan itu terjadi sudah lama. Itu bagian dari masa lalu. Aku tak bisa mengubahnya meskipun aku ingin. Dia menyelamatkanku dari diriku sendiri." Dia jengkel dan tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. "Aku tak pernah membahas ini dengan siapa pun." Dia berhenti sejenak, "Kecuali dokterku, tentu saja. Dan satu-satunya alasan aku membicarakan ini padamu sekarang, adalah karena aku ingin kau percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku ingin tahu kau lebih banyak lagi, dan setiap kali aku mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu, kau selalu mengalihkan perhatianku. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku ketahui."

"Oh demi Tuhan, Ming. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Apa yang harus aku lakukan," matanya terbakar. Dan meskipun dia tidak menaikkan suaranya, aku tahu dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan amarahnya. Aku melirik cepat ke bawah pada tanganku, di bawah air jelas gelembung sudah mulai menyebar.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk memahami, kamu seperti misteri. Tidak seperti orang yang aku temui sebelumnya. Aku senang kau bilang apa yang ingin aku ketahui." Astaga - mungkin kosmopolitan itu yang membuatku semakin berani, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak tahan berjauhan dengannya.

Aku bergerak melalui air ke sisinya dan bersandar padanya jadi kami bisa bersentuhan, kulit dengan kulit. Matanya tegang saat melihatku dengan hati-hati, seakan aku akan menggigitnya. Yah, itu bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Dewi batinku menatap padanya dengan tenang, merenung dengan heran. "Tolong jangan marah padaku," bisikku.

"Aku tak marah padamu, Ming. Aku hanya tak terbiasa berbicara seperti ini, ini seakan menyelidiki. Aku hanya membicarakan ini dengan dokterku dan dengan..." Dia berhenti dan mengerutkan kening.

"Dengan dia. Nyonya Park. Kamu berbicara dengannya?" Kataku cepat, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosiku sendiri.

"Ya, aku bicara padanya."

"Tentang apa?"

Dia bergeser di dalam bak mandi sehingga dia menghadap padaku, menyebabkan air berputar naik keatas sisi lantai. Dia menempatkan tangannya di bahuku, bersandar di pinggir bak mandi. "Kau tetap bersikeras?" Gumamnya, masih tersisa nada kesal dalam suaranya. "Hidup, alam semesta, Bisnis, kau. Nyonya Park dan aku sudah kenal lama, Ming. Kami bisa membicarakan apapun."

"Aku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Matanya mengamatiku dengan hati-hati.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah, mencoba untuk mengekang marah yang mendadak naik kepermukaan. "Mengapa kau berbicara tentang aku?" Aku berusaha untuk tidak ingin terdengar seperti cengeng dan merajuk, tapi aku tak berhasil. Aku tahu aku harus berhenti. Aku mendorong dia terlalu keras.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti kau, Sungmin."

"Apa artinya itu? Seseorang yang tidak secara otomatis menandatangani dokumenmu, tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku perlu saran."

"Dan kau mengambil saran dari dia?" Tukasku. Pertahanan emosiku ternyata lebih tentatif dari yang kuduga.

"Sungmin, cukup," bentak dia kembali tegas, matanya menyempit. Aku meluncur di atas es yang tipis, dan aku menuju bahaya. "Atau aku akan menempatkanmu di lututku. Aku tak tertarik secara seksual atau romantis apapun dengannya. Dia teman yang baik, terhormat dan mitra bisnis. Itu saja. Kami memiliki masa lalu, sejarah bersama, yang luar biasa bermanfaat untukku, meskipun pernikahannya kacau , tapi hubungan kami pada sisi itu sudah berakhir."

Astaga, bagian lain aku tak bisa mengerti. Dia juga sudah menikah. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan itu begitu lama? "Dan orang tuamu tak pernah tahu?"

"Tidak," geram dia. "Aku sudah bilang ini padamu." Dan aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Aku tak bisa meminta pertanyaan lebih lanjut tentang dia karena dia akan meninggalkan aku.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Bentak dia.

"Untuk sekarang ya."

Dia mengambil napas panjang dan tampak santai di depanku, seperti sebuah beban berat atau semacamnya diangkat dari pundak. "Baik, sekarang giliranku," dia bergumam, dan tatapannya berubah seperti baja, spekulatif. "Kau tak menanggapi emailku."

Mukaku langsung memerah. Oh, aku benci sorotan ditujukan padaku, dan tampaknya dia akan marah setiap kali kami berdiskusi. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin seperti itu bagaiman perasaanya tentang pertanyaanku, dia tidak terbiasa ditantang. Maksudnya adalah pengungkapannya sangat mengganggu, dan mengerikan. "Aku akan menjawab. Tapi sekarang kau di sini."

"Apa kau lebih senang aku tidak disini?" Dia bernafas, ekspresinya tenang lagi.

"Tidak, aku senang," bisikku.

"Bagus." Dia merasa lega, memberikan senyum dengan tulus. "Aku juga senang di sini, terlepas dari interogasimu. Jadi, sementara aku boleh diinterograsi olehmu, kau pikir kau bisa mengklaim kekebalan diplomatik hanya karena aku sudah terbang jauh-jauh untuk menemuimu? Aku tak percaya itu, Nona Lee. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

Oh tidak ... "Sudah kubilang. Aku senang kau di sini. Terima kasih telah datang sejauh ini," kataku lemah.

"Dengan senang hati, Nona Lee." Matanya bersinar saat dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut. Aku merasa diriku menanggapi secara otomatis. Airnya masih hangat, kamar mandi masih beruap. Dia berhenti dan menjauh sedikit, menatap ke arahku. "Tidak. Aku pikir aku ingin beberapa jawaban terlebih dahulu sebelum kita melakukan lagi."

Lagi? Ada kata itu lagi. Dan dia ingin jawaban ... jawaban untuk apa? Aku tak punya rahasia masa lalu, aku tak memiliki masa kecil yang mengerikan. Apa yang dia ingin tahu tentangku yang dia belum ketahui? Aku menghela napas, pasrah. "Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang kesepakatan yang akan kita jalani, sebagai pertanyaan awal."

Aku berkedip padanya. Sialan, mari kita jujur saja. "Kupikir aku tak bisa melakukan untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Sepanjang akhir pekan aku menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku sendiri." Mukaku memerah dan menatap tanganku.

Dia mengangkat daguku, dan dia menyeringai ke arahku, geli. "Tidak, aku juga berpikir kau tak bisa menjadi orang lain."

Dan sebagian dari diriku merasa sedikit tersinggung dan tertantang. "Apa kau menertawakanku?"

"Ya, tapi dengan cara yang baik," katanya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut, dengan singkat. "Kau bukan seorang submisif yang hebat," dia mengambil nafas sambil memegang daguku, matanya menari-nari dengan humor.

Aku menatapnya terkejut, kemudian aku tertawa dan dia bergabung denganku.

"Mungkin aku tidak memiliki guru yang baik." Dia mendengus.

"Mungkin. Mungkin aku harus lebih tegas denganmu." Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Dan memberiku senyum licik. Aku menelan ludah. Astaga, tidak. Tapi pada saat yang sama, ototku mengencang nikmat jauh di dalam sana. Ini adalah cara dia menunjukkan bahwa dia peduli. Aku menyadari itu. Dia menatapku, mengukur reaksiku.

"Apa terasa sakit saat pertama kali aku memukulmu?"

Aku memandang ke arahnya, berkedip. Apakah terasa sakit? Aku ingat merasa bingung dengan reaksiku. Sakit, tapi tidak banyak saat mengingat itu kembali. Dia mengatakan berulang-ulang di kepalaku. Dan kedua kalinya ... Yah, itu tidak apa-apa... panas. "Tidak, tidak juga," bisikku.

"Punya pemikiran lebih dari itu?" Dia meminta.

"Kukira. Terasa nikmat, saat seseorang tidak seharusnya merasakan seperti itu."

"Aku ingat pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Perlu waktu untuk mendapatkan pemikiran seputar itu." Sialan. Ini adalah berkaitan saat dia masih anak-anak. "Kau selalu bisa menggunakan kata aman, Ming. Jangan lupakan itu. Dan, selama kau mengikuti semua aturan, yang mana memuaskan kebutuhan mendalamku untuk mengontrol dan agar membuatmu jadi aman, mungkin kita bisa menemukan jalan ke depan."

"Mengapa kau perlu untuk mengontrolku?"

"Karena itu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan dalam diriku yang tak terpenuhi pada masa pertumbuhanku dulu."

"Jadi itu seperti bentuk terapi?"

"Aku tidak memikirkannya seperti itu, tapi ya, aku kira itu bisa." Aku bisa mengerti. Ini akan membantu.

"Tapi, ada satu hal, satu saat kau mengatakan tak ingin ditantang, berikutnya kau mengatakan menyukai untuk ditantang. Itu garis yang sangat halus untuk melangkah supaya berhasil."

Dia menatap padaku selama beberapa saat, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau tampaknya baik-baik saja sejauh ini."

"Tapi berapa biaya yang harus aku bayar? Aku merasa diikat dalam hubungan ini."

"Aku suka kau diikat dalam hubungan ini," dia menyeringai.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud!" Aku memercikkan air ke dia dengan putus asa.

Dia menatap ke arahku, melengkungkan alis. "Apakah kau barusan menyemprotkan air padaku?"

"Ya." Sial ... tatapan itu.

"Oh, Nona Lee." Dia meraihku dan menarikku ke pangkuannya, air tumpah ke seluruh lantai. "Ku pikir kita sudah cukup bicara untuk saat ini." Tangannya menjepit di kedua sisi kepalaku dan menciumku dalam-dalam. Menguasai mulutku. Memiringkan kepalaku ... mengontrolku.

Aku mengerang melawan bibirnya. Inilah apa yang dia suka. Inilah kemahirannya. Semuanya menyatu dalam diriku dan jariku meremas rambutnya, menahan dia untukku, dan aku membalas ciumannya seakan mengatakan bahwa aku juga menginginkannya, ini adalah salah satu cara yang aku tahu.

Dia melenguh, menggeserku jadi aku mengangkangi dia, berlutut di atasnya, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras ada di bawahku. Dia menarik dirinya supaya bisa menatapku, matanya sedikit tertutup, bercahaya dan penuh gairah. Aku jatuhkan tanganku untuk bertumpu ke tepi bak mandi tapi dia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menarik tanganku di punggungku, menahan mereka bersama-sama dalam satu tangan.

"Aku akan memilikimu sekarang," bisiknya dan mengangkat aku mengambang di atasnya. "Siap?" Dia mengambil nafas.

"Ya," bisikku, dan dengan tenang menurunkanku padanya, perlahan, sangat perlahan ... membuatku merasakan ... mengisiku... memperhatikanku saat ia melakukannya. Aku mengerang, menutup mataku, dan aku menyukai sensasi ini, perasaan diregangkan karena penuh. Dia melenturkan pinggulnya, dan aku terkesiap, bersandar ke depan, beristirahat sejenak, dahiku menempel ke dahinya.

"Tolong biarkan tanganku lepas," bisikku.

"Jangan menyentuhku," dia memohon, dan melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, dia meraih pinggulku.

Bertumpu pada pinggiran bak mandi, aku bergerak ke atas dan kemudian turun perlahan-lahan, membuka mataku untuk menatapnya. Dia memperhatikanku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, nafasnya terhenti, kaku - lidahnya diantara giginya. Dia terlihat begitu ... panas. Kami basah dan licin dan bergerak terhadap satu sama lain.

Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya. Dia menutup matanya. Sementara, aku membawa tanganku hingga kepalanya dan jariku meremas-remas rambutnya, tak melepas bibirku dari mulutnya. Hal ini masih dibolehkan. Dia menyukai ini. Aku juga suka. Dan kami bergerak bersama. Aku menarik rambutnya, mendorong kepalanya ke belakang dan memperdalam ciuman, menaiki dia - lebih cepat, mempercepat irama. Aku mengerang pada mulutnya. Dia mulai mengangkatku lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi... memegang pinggulku. Membalas ciumanku. Aku sudah dekat ... aku mulai menyadari rasa mengencang nikmat ini... bertambah cepat. Dan air ... berputar-putar di sekitar kami, pusaran air kami sendiri, seperti pusaran yang diaduk karena gerakan kami menjadi lebih gila-gilaan... air tumpah di mana-mana, mencerminkan apa yang terjadi di dalam diriku ... dan aku tak peduli.

Aku mencintai pria ini. Aku suka gairahnya, efek yang aku miliki atas dirinya. Aku suka bahwa dia terbang sejauh ini untuk menemuiku. Aku suka bahwa dia peduli padaku ... dia sangat peduli. Ini sangat tidak terduga, begitu menyenangkan. Dia adalah milikku, dan aku adalah miliknya.

"Benar, sayang," dia mengambil nafas.

Dan aku keluar, orgasme merobek melaluiku, penuh gejolak, penuh gairah, puncak yang menelanku secara keseluruhan.

Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memelukku sanagt erat ... kedua lengannya memeluk punggungku saat dia menemukan pelepasannya. "Sungmin, sayang!" Dia berteriak, dan itu panggilan liar, mengharukan yang menyentuh kedalaman jiwaku.

.

.

.

Kami berbaring saling menatap, bertatap muka, di atas ranjang super king, kami berdua memeluk bantal, kami saling berhadapan. Telanjang. Tidak menyentuh. Hanya melihat dan mengagumi, ditutupi oleh selimut.

"Apa kau ingin tidur?" Kyuhyun bertanya, suaranya lembut. Dia kelihatan khawatir.

"Tidak." Aneh aku merasa berenergi. Saat yang tepat untuk bicara. Aku tak boleh berhenti.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya dia.

"Bicara."

Dia tersenyum. "Tentang apa?"

"Sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Kau."

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Jadi aku nomor tujuh belas."

Dia mengerutkan kening tak paham. "Tujuh belas?"

"Jumlah wanita yang sudah um ... berhubungan seks denganmu."

Bibirnya seperti biasa salah satu ditarik keatas, matanya bersinar tak percaya. "Tidak persis seperti itu."

"Kau bilang lima belas," aku jelas bingung.

"Aku mengacu pada jumlah wanita di ruang bermainku. Aku pikir itu yang kau maksud. Kau tak menanyakan berapa banyak wanita yang pernah berhubungan seks denganku."

"Oh."

_Sialan ... masih ada lagi ... Berapa?_

Aku ternganga padanya. "Hubungan seks normal?"

"Tidak, kau satu-satunya penakluk normalku," dia menggelengkan kepala, masih tersenyum padaku. Mengapa dia menganggap ini lucu? Dan mengapa aku menyeringai ke arahnya seperti seorang idiot? "Aku tak bisa memberikan kau angkanya. Aku tidak membuat catatan di tiang ranjang atau dimanapun."

"Apa yang kita bicarakan ini puluhan, ratusan, ...ribuan." Mataku jadi semakin liar karena mendapatkan nomor yang lebih besar.

"Sekitar puluhan."

"Semua submisif?"

"Ya."

"Berhentilah menyeringai padaku!" Aku mencoba memarahi dia, tapi gagal menjaga wajahku tetap lurus.

"Aku tak bisa. Kau sangat lucu. " Dia membungkuk dan mencium ujung hidungku. "Ini akan mengejutkanmu, Sungmin. Siap?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak, masih dengan senyum bodoh di wajahku.

"Semua submissif yang sedang dalam pelatihan, saat aku masih berlatih. Disana ada tempat-tempat disekitar Seoul yang bisa didatangi dan berlatih disana. Belajar untuk melakukan seperti yang aku lakukan," katanya.

_Apa?_

"Oh." Aku berkedip padanya.

"Ya, aku membayar untuk seks, Sungmin."

"Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari itu," gumamku dengan sombong. "Dan kau benar ... Aku sangat terkejut. Sebaliknya aku tak bisa mengejutkanmu."

"Kamu pernah mengenakan pakaian dalamku."

"Apa itu mengejutkanmu?"

"Ya."

Dewi batinku melompat diatas palang lompat tinggi setinggi lima belas kaki.

"Kau tak memakai celana dalammu saat bertemu dengan orang tuaku."

"Apakah itu mengejutkanmu juga?"

"Ya."

Astaga, palangnya naik lagi ke enam belas kaki.

"Tampaknya aku hanya bisa mengejutkanmu pada urusan pakaian dalam."

"Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau masih perawan. Itulah kejutan terbesar yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Ya, aku tahu itu dari ekspresimu." Aku tertawa.

"Kau membiarkanku membawamu dengan cambuk berkuda."

"Apakah itu mengejutkanmu?"

"Ya."

Aku menyeringai. "Yah, aku mungkin akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi."

"Oh, aku harap begitu, Nona Lee. Akhir pekan ini?"

"Oke," Aku setuju, malu-malu.

"Oke?"

"Ya. Aku akan pergi ke _Red Room of Pain_ lagi."

"Kau memanggil namaku."

"Itu membuatmu terkejut?"

"Fakta bahwa aku menyukai keterkejutanku."

"Kyuhyun..."

Dia menyeringai. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu besok." Matanya bersinar penuh kegembiraan.

"Apa?"

"Sebuah kejutan. Untukmu." Suaranya pelan dan lembut.

Aku mengangkat alis dan menahan keinginan menguap pada saat yang sama. "Apa aku membuatmu bosan, Nona Lee?" Nadanya tajam.

"Tidak pernah."

Dia membungkuk dan mencium lembut bibirku. "Tidurlah," perintahnya, kemudian mematikan lampu. Suasana tenang, aku memejamkan mata, kehabisan tenaga dan merasa puas, aku pikir aku di tengah cuaca yang buruk. Dan meskipun semua yang dikatakan, dan apa yang tidak dikatakan dia, kupikir aku belum pernah merasa begitu bahagia seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke, aku akan update maraton ff ini sampai selesai. Selamat menikmati ^^


	27. Chapter 27

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 27

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berdiri di sangkar baja. Mengenakan celana jins robek yang lembut, dada dan kakinya telanjang, dan dia menatapku. Tersenyum karena leluconnya sendiri, terukir di wajah tampannya dan matanya meleleh. Di tangannya, dia memegang semangkuk stroberi.

Dia berjalan seenaknya dengan postur tubuh atletis yang anggun menuju bagian depan sangkar, menatap tajam padaku. Sambil mengangkat stroberi yang sudah matang, dia mengulurkan tangannya melalui jeruji.

"Makan," katanya.

Aku mencoba bergerak ke arahnya, tapi aku terikat, ditahan oleh beberapa kekuatan yang tak terlihat di sekitar pergelangan tanganku, menahanku. _Lepaskan aku. _

"Ayo, makan," katanya dengan senyum miringnya.

Aku menarik dan menarik _... Lepaskan aku!_ Aku ingin menjerit dan berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang muncul. Aku jadi bisu. Ia mengulurkan lebih jauh lagi, dan stroberi sampai dibibirku.

"Makan, Sungmin." Mulutnya menyebut setiap suku kata namaku dengan sensual.

Aku membuka mulut dan menggigit, sangkarnya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan tanganku bebas. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, jari-jariku menyentuh dadanya.

"Sungmin."

Tidak, aku mengerang.

"Ayo, Sayang."

Tidak. Aku ingin menyentuhmu.

"Bangun."

Tidak. Tolong. Mataku berkedip dengan enggan membuka untuk sekian detik. Aku di tempat tidur dan seseorang mengendus telingaku.

"Bangun, sayang," dia berbisik, dan pengaruh suaranya yang merdu menyebar seperti karamel hangat meleleh melalui pembuluh darahku.

Ini Kyuhyun. Astaga, masih gelap, dan bayangan dia di mimpiku terus berlanjut, meresahkan dan menggoda di kepalaku.

"Oh ... tidak," erangku. Aku ingin kembali ke dadanya, kembali ke mimpiku. Mengapa dia membangunkan aku? Sepertinya masih tengah malam. Sialan. Apa dia ingin seks… sekarang?

"Waktunya bangun, sayang. Aku akan menyalakan lampu samping." Suaranya tenang.

"Tidak," aku mengerang.

"Aku ingin mengejar fajar denganmu," katanya, dia mencium wajahku, kelopak mataku, ujung hidungku, mulutku, dan aku membuka mata. Lampu samping menyala.

"Selamat pagi, cantik," bisiknya.

Aku mengeluh, dan dia tersenyum.

"Kau bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi ternyata," bisiknya. Melalui cahaya yang redup, aku memicingkan mata dan melihat Kyuhyun membungkuk, tersenyum. Geli. Geli melihatku. Sudah berpakaian! Warna hitam.

"Aku pikir kau menginginkan seks," aku menggerutu.

"Sungmin, aku selalu menginginkan seks denganmu. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama," katanya datar.

Aku memandang dia saat mataku sudah bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, tapi dia masih terlihat geli ... syukurlah. "Tentu saja aku menginginkannya, hanya saja tidak pada waktu yang masih terlalu larut."

"Ini bukan masih larut, ini sudah pagi. Ayo, kau harus bangun. Kita akan jalan-jalan keluar. Aku akan menagih seksnya nanti."

"Aku tadi bermimpi menyenangkan," aku merengek.

"Mimpi tentang apa?" Tanyanya dengan sabar.

"Kau." Aku tersipu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan kali ini?"

"Mencoba menyuapiku dengan buah stroberi."

Bibirnya berkedut bekas tanda tersenyum. "Dokterku mungkin senang mendengar itu. Cepat berpakaian. Tidak usah mandi, kita bisa melakukannya nanti."

Kita! Aku duduk, dan selimutnya turun di pinggangku, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhku. Dia berdiri untuk memberiku ruang, matanya gelap.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"5:30 pagi."

"Terasa seperti masih jam 03:00 pagi."

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Aku sudah membiarkan kau tidur selama mungkin. Ayolah."

"Tidak bisakah aku mandi?"

Dia mendesah. "Jika kau mandi, aku ingin mandi bersamamu, kau dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi ini. Ayolah." Dia begitu semangat. Seperti anak kecil, dia menjadi penuh harap dan semangat. Yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Ini kejutan. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan."

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum ke arahnya. "Oke."

Aku merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur dan mencari pakaianku. Tentu saja semuanya sudah terlipat rapi di kursi samping tempat tidurku. Dia menata sepasang celana boxer juga. Aku mengenakan boxernya, dan dia nyengir melihatku. Hmm, sepotong pakaian dalam Cho Kyuhyun yang lain, sebuah piala untuk menambah koleksiku, beserta dengan mobil, _Smartphone_, _Mac_, jaket hitam, dan satu set novel tua edisi pertama yang sangat berharga.

"Aku akan memberimu ruang sekarang karena kau sudah bangun."

Kyuhyun keluar menuju ruang tamu, dan aku masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tujuh menit kemudian, aku sudah berada di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun melirik ke atas dari meja makan kecil di mana dia sedang sarapan.

_Sarapan_! Astaga, saat ini.

"Makanlah," katanya.

Ya ampun ... mimpiku. Aku melongo padanya, memikirkan lidahnya di langit-langit mulutnya. Hmm, lidahnya yang ahli.

"Sungmin," katanya dengan tegas, menarikku keluar dari lamunan.

Ini benar-benar masih terlalu pagi bagiku. Bagaimana aku bisa makan?

"Aku akan minum teh. Bisakah nanti saja makannya?"

Matanya curiga menatapku, dan aku tersenyum sangat manis.

"Jangan memperagakan pertunjukan didepanku, Ming," dia memperingatkan dengan lembut.

"Aku akan makan nanti saat perutku sudah bangun. Sekitar 07:30 ... oke?"

"Oke." Dia menatap kearahku. Sejujurnya.

Aku harus berkonsentrasi keras untuk tidak mencibir ke arahnya. "Aku ingin memutar mata padamu."

"Silahkan saja, lakukan, dan kau akan membuat hariku jadi lengkap," katanya tegas.

Aku menatap langit-langit. "Yah, kukira pukulan dipantat bisa membangunkanku." Aku mengerutkan bibir dengan tenang.

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga.

"Di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin kau jadi panas dan terganggu, karena cuaca di sini sudah cukup hangat." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dan berusaha sangat keras untuk tak terlihat senang, tapi usahanya sia- sia. Aku bisa melihat humor yang bersembunyi di belakang matanya.

"Kau, seperti biasa, suka menantang, Nona Lee. Minum tehmu."

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya, minum sambil melihat keindahannya. _Apakah aku akan merasa cukup dari pria ini? _

Saat kami meninggalkan ruangan, Kyuhyun melempar sweater padaku. "Kau akan membutuhkan itu."

Aku menatapnya, bingung.

"Percayalah." Dia menyeringai, membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan cepat, kemudian meraih tanganku dan kami berjalan keluar.

Di luar, relatif dingin, belum begitu terang masih menjelang fajar, petugas valet memberikan pada Kyuhyun satu set kunci mobil sport mengkilat dengan warna lembut. Aku mengangkat alis pada Kyuhyun, dan dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau tahu, kadang-kadang sangat menyenangkan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri," katanya dengan senyum konspirasi tapi puas bahwa aku hanya tidak bisa membantu menyamai. Dia begitu mudah dicintai pada saat dia berkelakar dan santai. Dia membuka pintu mobil untukku dengan cara membungkuk secara berlebihan, dan aku naik. Dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Dia menyeringai saat dia mengendarai mobil

"Apa kau ingin mendengarkan musik? Apa kau ingin memilih musiknya? Ini ada di iPodku ." Kyuhyun memiliki senyum rahasia lagi. Aku tak bisa melihat dimana iPod-nya. Dia menyentuh layar diatas konsol antara kami, dan muncul , playlist lagu-lagunya.

"Kau yang pilih." Bibirnya berkedut tersenyum, dan aku tahu itu adalah sebuah tantangan. IPod punya Cho Kyuhyun, ini pasti menarik. Aku menelusuri layar sentuh, dan menemukan lagu yang sempurna. Aku menyentuh tulisan play. Aku tak tahu dia penggemar Britney.

Klub-mix, techno beat mengganggu kami berdua, dan Kyuhyun mengecilkan volumenya. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar musik Britney yang sangat sensual.

"Toxic, eh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Aku berpura-pura tak bersalah. Dia mengurangi suara musiknya sedikit lebih turun, dan aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Dia hanya mengurangi suara musiknya. Menang!

"Aku tidak menyimpan lagu itu di iPod ku," katanya santai, dan kakinya mengijak gas di bawah hingga aku terlempar kembali ke kursiku saat mobil melaju dengan cepat di sepanjang jalan bebas hambatan.

_Apa_? Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, brengsek. _Siapa yang melakukannya_? Dan aku harus mendengarkan Britney terus menerus. Siapa ... siapa? Lagu berakhir dan iPod berganti dengan suara Damien Rice yang sendu. Siapa? Siapa? Aku menatap ke luar jendela, perutku bergolak.

_Siapa_?

"Itu Chengmin," jawab dia menjawab pikiranku yang tidak terucap.

_Bagaimana dia melakukannya?_

"Chengmin?"

"Seorang mantan, yang menaruh lagu di iPod-ku."

Aku duduk tertegun. Seorang mantan ... mantan submisif? Seorang mantan.

"Salah satu dari lima belas itu?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kami putus."

"Kenapa?" Oh astaga. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membicarakan tentang ini. Tapi dia terlihat santai, bahkan lebih bahagia, dan terlebih lagi banyak bicara.

"Dia ingin lebih." Suaranya rendah, bahkan introspektif, dan dia meninggalkan kalimat menggantung di antara kami, berakhir dengan kata sedikit kuat lagi.

"Dan kau tak mau?" Aku bertanya sebelum aku bisa menggunakan otakku untuk menyaring mulutku. _Sial, aku ingin tahu?_

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak pernah menginginkan 'lebih', sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Aku terkesiap, terguncang. Oh. Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Dia ingin. Dia ingin 'lebih', juga! Ini bukan hanya aku saja yang menginginkan lebih.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan empat belas lainnya?" Aku bertanya.

Astaga dia mau bicara, segera ambil kesempatan.

"Secara tidak berurutan, aku hanya memiliki hubungan jangka panjang dengan empat wanita, selain dengan Elena."

"Elena?"

"Kau menyebutnya Nyonya Park." Dia setengah tersenyum dengan senyum lelucon rahasianya.

_Elena_! Brengsek. Setan satu ini memiliki nama dan terdengar sangat asing. Sebuah bayangan menggoda, perempuan nakal berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam lurus dan bibir merah ruby terlintas masuk ke dalam pikiran, dan aku tahu bahwa dia cantik. _Aku tak boleh diam. Aku tak boleh diam_.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan empat lainnya?" Aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Begitu ingin tahu, begitu bersemangat mendapat informasi, Nona Lee," dia menegur dengan bercanda.

"Oh, Tuan 'Kapan Kau Menstruasi'?"

"Sungmin, seorang pria perlu mengetahui hal itu."

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Aku harus melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau hamil."

"Aku juga tidak! Yah, tidak untuk beberapa tahun lagi."

Kyuhyun berkedip kaget, kemudian tampak santai.

Oke. Kyuhyun tak menginginkan anak. Sekarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali? Aku tiba-tiba terguncang, belum pernah ada yang menyerang sebelumnya dari keterbukaannya. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi?

"Jadi empat lainnya, apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya.

"Salah satu bertemu dengan orang lain. Tiga lainnya ingin… 'lebih'. Aku belum mengnginkan 'lebih'."

"Dan yang lainnya?" Aku mendesaknya.

Dia melirikku sebentar dan hanya menggeleng. "Hanya tidak berhasil."

Wah, seember beban informasi untuk diproses. Aku melirik cermin di samping mobil, dan aku melihat lingkaran lembut warna merah jambu dan warna biru laut diatas langit di belakang. Fajar mengikuti kami.

"Kita akan menuju kemana?" Aku bertanya, bingung, menatap keluar. Kami menuju selatan, itu saja yang aku tahu.

"Lapangan terbang."

"Kita tidak akan kembali ke Seoul, kan?" Aku terkesiap, terkejut. Aku belum mengatakan selamat tinggal pada ibuku. Astaga, dia mengharapkan kami untuk makan malam.

Dia tertawa. "Tidak, Sungmin, kita akan menikmati hobi favorit keduaku."

"Kedua?" Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Yap. Aku sudah bilang favoritku pagi ini."

Aku melirik profilnya yang hebat, mengerutkan kening, aku memeras otak.

"Memanjakan dirimu, Nona Lee, harus menjadi puncak dari daftarku. Dengan cara apapun aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

Oh, "Yah itu cukup tinggi di daftar pengalihanku." Gumamku, memerah.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," gumamnya datar.

"Jadi, lapangan udara?"

Dia nyengir. "Membubung." Istilah itu seperti lonceng samar-samar berbunyi. Dia pernah menyebutkan sebelumnya. "Kita akan mengejar fajar, Sungmin."

Dia berbalik dan menyeringai padaku saat GPS menunjukkan arah untuk berbelok ke kanan menuju tempat seperti sebuah kompleks industri. Dia berhenti di depan bangunan besar bercat putih. _Gliding! Kami akan terbang layang?_

Dia mematikan mesin. "Kau siap untuk ini?" Tanya dia.

"Kau terbang?"

"Ya."

"Ya, aku mau!" Aku tak ragu.

Dia menyeringai dan membungkuk ke depan dan menciumku. "Pertama kali lainnya, Nona Lee," katanya sambil keluar dari mobil.

_Pertama? Jenis pertama apa?_

Pertama kali terbang glider ... sial! Tidak, dia mengatakan sudah pernah melakukan sebelumnya. Aku rileks. Dia jalan memutar dan membuka pintuku. Langit telah berubah. Fajar diatas kami.

Mengambil tanganku, Kyuhyun membawaku memutari bangunan besar yang permukaannya dilapisi dengan aspal di mana ada beberapa pesawat yang diparkir. Di samping sebuah pesawat ada seorang pria dengan rambut dicukur rapi dan matanya tampak liar, ditemani Yesung.

_Yesung_! Bisakah Kyuhyun pergi kemana-mana tanpa pria itu? Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia tersenyum ramah membalasku.

"Tuan Cho, ini pilot penarik anda, Tuan Mark," kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Mark berjabat tangan dan memulai percakapan, yang terdengar masalah teknis mengenai kecepatan angin, arah, dan sejenisnya.

"Halo, Yesung," gumamku malu-malu.

"Nona Lee." Dia mengangguk memberi salam padaku, dan aku mengerutkan kening. "Sungmin," dia mengoreksi. "Dia seperti berada di neraka beberapa hari terakhir ini. Rasanya senang kita berada disini," katanya penuh rahasia.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun memanggilku. "Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sampai nanti." Aku tersenyum pada Yesung, dan memberiku homat dengan cepat, dia kembali menuju tempat parkir.

"Tuan Mark, ini pacarku Lee Sungmin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," bisikku saat kami berjabat tangan.

Mark memberiku senyum yang mempesona. "Demikian juga denganku," katanya.

Saat aku menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, ada kegembiraan yang meningkat di dalam perutku. Wow ... _gliding_! Kami mengikuti Mark keluar _hangar_ menuju _runway_. Dia dan Kyuhyun terus bercakap-cakap sambil berjalan. Aku bisa memahami intinya. Kami akan naik _Blanik glider L-23_, sepertinya lebih baik daripada _L-13_, meskipun masih diperdebatkan.

Semua itu tak ada artinya bagiku, tapi aku melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dia begitu bersemangat, sangat menyenangkan untuk menontonnya. Pesawatnya agak panjang, ramping, dan warna putih dengan garis-garis oranye. Kokpitnya kecil dengan dua tempat duduk satu di depan, satu lagi dibelakang. Saling terhubung dengan kabel putih yang panjang, pesawat konvensional kecil dengan satu baling-baling.

Mark membuka lebar, _Perspex dome_ bening yang menutupi kokpit, sehingga kami bisa memanjat untuk masuk.

"Pertama-tama kita perlu mengikat tali parasutmu." Ucap Mark.

_Parasut_!

"Aku yang akan melakukan itu," potong Kyuhyun dan mengambil _harness_ dari Mark, dia tersenyum menuruti permintaannya.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa _ballast_," kata Mark dan berjalan menuju pesawat.

"Kau menyukai mengikatku pada suatu benda." Aku mengamati dengan datar.

"Nona Lee, kau sama sekali tidak tahu. Sini, masuk ke tali pengikatnya."

Aku lakukan apa yang dia katakan, menempatkan tanganku di bahunya. Kyuhyun sedikit menegang tapi tak bergerak. Setelah kakiku masuk ke dalam lingkaran, dia menarik parasut keatas, dan aku menempatkan tanganku memasukkan tali kebahu. Dengan tangkas dia mengikat _harness_ dan mengencangkan semua tali.

"_Harness_mu sudah terikat sempurna ," katanya lembut, tapi matanya berkilauan. "Apa kau membawa ikat rambutmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau ingin aku mengikat rambutku ke atas?"

"Ya." Aku segera melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau naik dulu," perintah Kyuhyun. Dia masih sangat _bossy_. Aku segera naik ke belakang. "Jangan, yang di depan. Pilot duduk di belakang."

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa melihat."

"Aku akan bisa melihat banyak." Dia menyeringai. Kupikir aku belum pernah melihat dia begitu gembira, sangat _bossy_, begitu bahagia. Aku naik, dan duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kulit. Sangat mengejutkan ternyata rasanya nyaman.

Kyuhyun membungkuk, menarik _harness_ diatas bahuku, menjangkau sabuk yang berada dibawah kedua kakiku, dan memasukkan ke dalam pengikat yang terletak diatas perutku. Dia mengencangkan semua tali penahannya.

"Hmm, dua kali terjadi di satu pagi, aku seorang pria yang sangat beruntung," bisiknya dan menciumku dengan cepat. "Tak akan lama, kurang lebih dua puluh sampai tiga puluh menit. _Thermal_ tidak terlalu bagus pada pagi hari, tapi sangat menakjubkan di atas sana pada jam seperti ini. Aku harap kau tak gugup."

"Terlalu bersemangat." Kataku berseri-seri.

_Darimana senyum konyol ini berasal?_

Sebenarnya, bagian dalam diriku sangat ketakutan.

"Bagus." Dia menyeringai kembali, membelai wajahku, lalu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mendengar dan merasakan gerakannya saat dia memanjat naik di belakangku. Tentu saja dia mengikatku begitu erat agar aku tak bisa menengok kebelakang untuk melihatnya ... seperti biasanya!

Di depanku ada beberapa tombol diatas panel dan tuas dan stick yang besar. Aku membiarkan saja dan tak berani menyentuh. Mark muncul dengan senyum ceria sambil memeriksa taliku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeriksa lantai _kokpit_. Aku pikir itu _ballast_.

"Ya, itu sudah aman. Pertama kali?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ya."

"Kau akan menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Mark."

Kemudian dia bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Semua oke?"

"Yup. Ayo kita mulai."

Aku sangat senang karena belum makan apa-apa. Aku lebih dari bersemangat, dan kupikir perutku tak akan setuju dengan makanan, kegembiraan, dan meninggalkan tanah pada saat bersamaan. Sekali lagi, aku mempercayakan diriku pada tangan-tangan terampil pria tampan ini.

Mark menutup tutup kokpit, berjalan ke pesawat yang ada di depan, dan memanjat menaikinya. Pesawat _Piper_ dengan baling-baling tunggal mulai dinyalakan, dan perutku yang gelisah berpindah dengan sendirinya ke tenggorokanku. Astaga ... aku benar-benar melakukan ini.

Mark menjalankan pesawat pelan-pelan menuju _runway_, dan kabelnya menegang, tiba-tiba kami ditarik maju. Kami mengudara. Aku mendengar suara obrolan di radio belakangku. Aku pikir itu Mark yang berbicara dengan menara, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Saat _Piper_ melaju cepat, begitu juga dengan kami. Rasanya seperti terpental-pental, dan di depan kami, pesawat single prop masih di tanah. _Astaga, kapan kami naik?_ Dan tiba-tiba, perutku menghilang dari tenggorokanku dan terjun bebas dari tubuhku jatuh ke tanah, kami ada di udara.

"Kita mulai naik, sayang!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari belakangku.

Dan kami berada didalam gelembung kami sendiri, hanya kami berdua. Yang aku dengar hanyalah suara angin gemersik yang lewat dan dengungan mesin _Piper_ dari kejauhan. Aku mencengkeram pinggir kursiku dengan kedua tangan, begitu erat buku-buku jariku memutih. Kami menuju barat, menjauhi matahari terbit, menambah ketinggian, melintasi diatas ladang, hutan dan rumah-rumah. Oh. Sungguh menakjubkan, di atas kami hanya langit. Cahayanya sangat luar biasa, warnanya menyebar dan hangat, dan aku ingat Siwon mengoceh tentang 'jam ajaib', saat waktu yang tepat buat fotografer mengaguminya, ini dia ... hanya setelah fajar, dan aku di dalamnya, dengan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat dengan pameran Siwon itu. Hmm. Aku perlu untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tahu sekilas bagaimana dengan reaksinya. Tapi aku tidak ingin khawatir tentang itu, tidak sekarang. Aku ingin menikmati pengalaman ini.

Telingaku berdengung saat kami berada di ketinggian, dan semakin jauh dari daratan. Begitu damai. Aku benar-benar mengerti mengapa dia suka berada di sini. Jauh dari ponselnya dan semua tekanan dari pekerjaannya. Radio berbunyi, dan Mark menyebutkan 3.000 kaki. Astaga, kedengarannya sangat tinggi. Aku cek kebawah, dan aku tak bisa lagi melihat secara jelas apa saja yang ada di sana.

"Lepaskan," kata Kyuhyun ke radio, dan tiba-tiba _Piper_ menghilang, dan tarikan sensasi pesawat kecil itu tiba-tiba sudah tak ada lagi.

Kami melayang. Astaga, ini sangat menarik. Pesawat miring saat sayapnya dibawah kami berbelok, dan berputar-putar menuju matahari. Seperti Icarus. Ini dia. Aku terbang mendekati matahari, tapi dia bersamaku, memimpinku. Aku terkesiap saat menyadari. Kami berputar-putar dan berputar-putar, pemandangan sinar pagi yang spektakuler.

"Pegang erat-erat!" Dia berteriak, dan kami menukik lagi, hanya saja kali ini dia tidak berhenti.

Tiba-tiba, aku terbalik, melihat tanah melalui bagian atas _kanopi kokpit_. Aku menjerit keras, tanganku secara otomatis tak terkontrol, tanganku secara otomatis terentang pada _Perspex_ menahan supaya aku tak jatuh. Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa. _Brengsek_! Tapi kegembiraannya menular, dan aku tertawa saat dia membalikan pesawat lagi.

"Aku senang aku tidak sarapan!" Teriakku padanya.

"Ya, bisa dipikir-pikir, ada baiknya kau tak makan, karena aku akan melakukannya lagi." Dia memiringkan pesawat sekali lagi sampai kami terbalik.

Kali ini, karena aku sudah siap, aku bertahan pada _harness_ku, dan itu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Dia membalikkan pesawat sekali lagi.

"Indah, bukan?" Dia berteriak.

"Ya."

Kami melayang, menukik dengan anggun di udara, mendengarkan angin dan kesunyian, dalam cahaya pagi hari.

"Lihat _joy-stick_ di depanmu?" Dia berteriak lagi.

Aku melihat stick yang bergerak sedikit di antara kedua kakiku. _Oh tidak, Apa yang dia inginkan dengan ini?_

"Ambil dan tahan."

Oh sial. Dia akan membuatku menerbangkan pesawat. Tidak!

"Ayo, Sungmin. Ambil," dia mendesakku lebih keras. Untuk sementara, aku memahaminya dan merasakan terempas dan oleng dari apa yang aku anggap pengaruh dari kemudinya dan tongkat atau apapun yang membuat ini tetap di udara.

"Pegang erat-erat ... pertahankan supaya tetap stabil. Lihat tombol tengah di depan? Jaga jarumnya tetap ditengah."

Hatiku berada di mulutku. Sialan. Aku menerbangkan glider ... aku membubung.

"Gadis pintar." Kyuhyun kedengaran senang.

"Aku kagum kau membiarkanku memegang kontrol," aku berteriak.

"Kau akan menjadi kagum bagaimana aku membiarkan kau melakukan itu, Nona Lee. Kembalikan padaku sekarang."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan gerakan pada _joystick_, dan aku melepaskan saat kita berputar-putar turun beberapa kaki, telingaku mulai berdengung lagi.

Kami melayang berputar lagi dalam lingkaran yang melebar, turun perlahan-lahan ke landasan. Aku bisa melihat bandara, lajur pendaratan.

"Pegangan yang erat, sayang. Ini akan terasa seperti melonjak-lonjak."

Setelah berputar lagi kami miring, dan tiba-tiba kami sudah berada di landasan dengan suara dentuman singkat, melaju sepanjang landasan. Gigiku gemertak saat kami berbenturan dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan di landasan, sampai akhirnya kami berhenti. Pesawat bergoyang sedikit kemudian miring ke kanan.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sedangkan Kyuhyun membungkuk dan membuka tutup kokpit, memanjat keluar dan meregangkaan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya, dan matanya bersinar menyilaukan. Dia membungkuk dan melepaskanku.

"Luar biasa. Terima kasih," bisikku.

"Apa itu artinya lagi?" Dia bertanya, suaranya diwarnai dengan harapan.

"Lebih dari cukup," aku mengambil napas, dan dia menyeringai.

"Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku memanjat keluar dari kokpit.

Begitu aku keluar, dia menarikku dan memelukku, aku memerah. Tiba-tiba tangannya di rambutku, menarik kepalaku miring kebelakang, dan tangan satunya turun ke punggungku. Dia menciumku, lama, keras, dan penuh gairah, lidahnya di dalam mulutku.

Napasnya meningkat, gairahnya ... Sialan – bagian tubuhnya mengeras ... kami masih di _apron_. Tapi aku tak peduli. Tanganku memutar di rambutnya, aku menahannya. Aku menginginkan dia, di sini, sekarang, di-_apron_. Dia menjauh dan menatap ke arahku, matanya sekarang gelap dan berkilau di dalam cahaya pagi hari, penuh gairah, sensualitas penuh kesombongan. Wow. Dia mengejutkanku.

"Sarapan," bisiknya, suaranya terdengar erotis penuh kenikmatan.

Dia berbalik, menggenggam tanganku, dan kami kembali menuju mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan glidernya?" tanyaku.

"Seseorang akan mengurus itu." Katanya acuh. "Kita akan makan sekarang." Nada suaranya tegas. Makanan! Dia berbicara makanan, meski yang aku inginkan adalah dia. "Ayo." Dia tersenyum.

Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti ini, sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Aku merasakan diriku berjalan di sampingnya, bergandengan tangan, dengan senyum bodoh dan konyol yang terpampang di wajahku. Semua ini mengingatkan aku saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun dan menghabiskan seharian di Lotte World dengan Kangin _appa_. Itu merupakan hari yang sempurna, dan hari ini aku yakin rasanya sama.

Kami kembali ke mobil, dan alarm ponselku berbunyi. Oh ya ... pilku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, penasaran, melirikku.

Aku merogoh kedalam tasku untuk mengambilnya. "Alarm untuk minum pilku," aku bergumam hingga pipiku merah.

Bibirnya senyum naik keatas. "Bagus, senang sekali. Aku benci kondom." Mukaku memerah lagi. Dia sok menggurui seperti biasa.

"Aku suka saat kau memperkenalkanku pada Mark sebagai pacarmu," bisikku.

"Bukankah itu benar?" Dia mengangkat alis.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau menginginkan seorang submisif."

"Ya, Sungmin, dan aku menginkan itu. Tapi aku sudah bilang, aku ingin 'lebih' juga."

Oh. Dia datang seperti berputar-putar, dan harapan melonjak dalam diriku, meninggalkanku terengah-engah. "Aku sangat senang bahwa kau ingin 'lebih'," bisikku."

"Kami bertujuan untuk menyenangkan, Nona Lee." Dia menyeringai saat kami berhenti di Restoran Pancakes. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku tak percaya. Siapa sangka ... Cho Kyuhyun berada disini.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 28

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini sudah jam 08:30 tapi restoran masih sepi. Kyuhyun menuntunku ke sebuah meja.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membayangkan kau berada di sini," kataku saat kami menuju sebuah meja.

"Ayahku biasanya mengajak kami untuk makan disini setiap kali ibuku pergi ke konferensi medis. Itu rahasia kami." Dia tersenyum padaku.

Matanya menari-nari, lalu mengambil menu, tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan saat dia membaca menu itu. Oh, aku ingin tanganku yang menyisir rambutnya itu. Aku mengambil menu dan membacanya. Aku menyadari aku sudah kelaparan.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan," dia mengambil nafas, suaranya rendah dan serak.

Aku meliriknya, dan dia menatapku dengan cara yang bisa mengencangkan semua otot di dalam perutku dan membuatku melayang, matanya gelap dan membara. Sialan. Aku menatap dia, darahku menyanyi di pembuluh darahku seperti menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku ingin apa yang kau inginkan," bisikku. Dia menarik nafas dengan tajam.

"Di sini?" dia bertanya penuh arti, sambil mengangkat alis ke arahku, tersenyum nakal, giginya mengigit ujung lidahnya.

Ekspresinya berubah, menjadi lebih gelap. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu," dia memerintah. "Jangan di sini, tidak sekarang." Sesaat matanya mengeras, dan dia terlihat begitu sangat berbahaya. "Jika aku tak bisa memiliki kau di sini, jangan menggodaku."

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pelayan wanita. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk Anda ... eh ... eh ... hari ini, pagi ini ...?" Suaranya tergagap, tersandung kata-katanya sendiri, saat dia menatap Mr. Tampan di seberangku. Mukanya bertambah merah.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya padaku, mengabaikan pelayan itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan." Aku menjaga agar suaraku lembut, pelan, dan dia menatapku dengan kelaparan.

"Haruskah aku memberi waktu kalian satu menit untuk memutuskan?"

"Tidak. Kami tahu apa yang kami inginkan." Mulut Kyuhyun berkedut dengan senyum kecil, yang sangat seksi. "Kami pesan dua porsi pancake _buttermilk_ _original_ dengan sirup _maple_ dan _bacon_ di sampingnya, dua gelas jus jeruk, satu kopi hitam dengan susu, dan secangkir _English_ _breakfast_ _tea_, jika kau punya," kata Kyuhyun, tak mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

"Terima kasih. Apakah itu sudah semua?" kata pelayan itu, pandangannya mencari-cari di antara kami. Kami berdua bergantian menatapnya, dan dia memerah lagi dan meninggalkan kami.

"Kau tahu itu benar-benar tidak adil." Aku memperhatikan permukaan meja berlapis _Formika_, menelusuri pola di atasnya dengan jari telunjukku, berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Apa maksudnya tidak adil?"

"Bagaimana kau memperdaya orang-orang. Wanita. Aku."

"Apa aku memperdayamu?"

Aku mendengus. "Sepanjang waktu."

"Itu hanya kelihatannya saja, Sungmin," katanya ringan.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun, itu jauh lebih dari itu." Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau memperdayaku sepenuhnya, Nona Lee. Kepolosanmu. Yang bisa menghilangkan semua omong kosong itu."

"Apakah itu sebabnya mengapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Berubah pikiran?"

"Ya, tentang ... emm ... kita?"

Dia mengelus dagunya dengan jari-jari yang terampil. "Aku tidak berpikir aku sudah mengubah pikiranku sendiri. Kita hanya perlu mendefinisikan kembali parameter kita, jika kau mau kita bisa merevisi ulang garis-garis perjanjian kita. Kita bisa membuat ini supaya bisa berjalan, aku yakin. Aku ingin kau sebagai _submisif_ di ruang bermainku. Aku akan menghukummu jika kau menyimpang aturan. Selain dari itu ... yah, aku pikir semua itu bisa kita diskusikan. Semua ini adalah kebutuhanku, Nona Lee. Apa yang kau ingin katakan tentang itu?"

"Jadi aku bisa tidur denganmu? Di tempat tidurmu?"

"Apakah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya."

"Aku setuju itu. Lagi pula, aku bisa tidur nyenyak saat kau berada di tempat tidurku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu." Alisnya berkerut lalu suaranya menghilang.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku tidak setuju dengan semua itu," bisikku.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Sungmin. Selain ... " Suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan setelah berpikir sejenak, dia menambahkan. "Kita bisa berkompromi mengikuti saranmu, definisimu. Kau mengirim email untukku. Dan sejauh ini, aku bisa memahaminya."

"Aku merasa senang karena kau juga ingin 'lebih'," gumamku malu-malu.

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Percayalah. Aku baru saja melakukannya." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Apa_?

Pada saat itu, pelayan datang membawa sarapan dan pembicaraan kami langsung berhenti. Perutku keroncongan, mengingatkanku bagaimana aku sangat kelaparan. Kyuhyun menonton dengan setuju saat aku melahap semua yang ada di piringku.

"Bisakah aku mentraktirmu?" Aku meminta Kyuhyun.

"Mentraktirku bagaimana?"

"Membayar makanan ini."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku pikir tidak." Dia mencemooh.

"Kumohon. Aku ingin membayar ini."

Dia mengerutkan kening padaku.

"Mungkin disini satu-satunya tempat yang aku mampu membayar."

"Sungmin, aku menghargai pemikiran itu. Aku setuju. Tapi tidak."

Aku mengerutkan bibirku.

"Jangan cemberut," dia mengancam, matanya berkilauan tidak senang.

.

.

.

Tentu saja dia tidak bertanya alamat ibuku. Dia pasti sudah tahu, pria ini seorang penguntit. Saat berhenti di depan rumah, aku tidak berkomentar. Apa gunanya?

"Kau mau masuk?" Aku bertanya malu-malu.

"Aku harus bekerja, Sungmin, tapi aku akan kembali malam ini."

Aku mengabaikan tikaman kekecewaan yang tak diundang. Mengapa aku ingin menghabiskan setiap menit dengan dewa seks yang suka mengontrol ini? Oh ya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, dan dia bisa terbang.

"Terima kasih ... untuk yang 'lebih' itu."

"Sama-sama, Sungmin." Dia menciumku, dan aku menghirup bau Kyuhyun yang seksi.

"Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Cobalah menghentikanku," bisiknya.

Aku melambaikan tangan saat dia mengendarai mobilnya. Aku masih mengenakan sweater dan dalamannya, dan aku merasa terlalu hangat.

Di dapur, ibuku sedang sibuk. Tidak setiap hari dia harus menjamu seorang multi milyuner, dan itu membuatnya stres.

"Apa kabarmu, Sayang?" Tanya dia, dan mukaku memerah karena dia sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi malam.

"Baik. Kyuhyun mengajakku _gliding_ tadi pagi." Aku harap informasi baru ini bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Gliding_? Seperti dalam pesawat kecil tanpa mesin? Semacam meluncur?" Aku mengangguk.

"Wow."

Dia termangu – suatu gagasan yang luar biasa untuk ibuku. Dia melongo padaku, tapi akhirnya pulih dengan sendirinya dan melanjutkan kembali pertanyaan pokoknya.

"Bagaimana tadi malam? Apa kau bicara?"

Astaga. Aku bertambah merah terang.

"Kami berbicara, semalam dan hari ini. Jadi semakin baik."

"Bagus." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada empat buku masakan yang terbuka di meja dapur.

"Bu ... jika kau mau, aku yang akan memasak malam ini."

"Oh, Sayang, kau baik sekali, tapi aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Oke." Aku meringis, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa masakkan ibuku ini kadang enak dan kadang tidak. Mungkin dia bertambah baik sejak dia pindah kemari dengan Yunho _appa_.

Aku memutuskan segera mengirim pesan ucapan terima kasih singkat untuk Kyuhyun.

.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kadang-kadang, kau benar-benar tau bagaimana menunjukkan pada seorang gadis cara bersenang-senang. Terima kasih. **_

_**.**_

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Aku akan membawa salah satu dari itu, termasuk dengkuranmu. Aku juga menikmatinya. Tapi aku selalu menikmati saat aku bersamamu.**_

.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**AKU TIDAK MENDENGKUR. Dan jika aku mendengkur, kau sangat tak sopan untuk mengatakannya. Kau bukan seorang gentleman Tuan Cho!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku tak pernah mengaku menjadi seorang gentleman, Sungmin, dan kupikir aku sudah menunjukkan itu padamu di berbagai kesempatan. Aku tidak terintimidasi oleh huruf kapital TERIAKAN-mu. **_

_**Tapi aku akan mengakui kebohongan kecil: Tidak. Kau tak mendengkur, tetapi kau berbicara. Dan itu sangat menarik. Apa yang terjadi dengan ciumanku?**_

_**.**_

Sialan. Aku tahu aku suka berbicara dalam tidurku. Eunhyuk sering kali mengatakannya padaku. Apa yang sudah aku katakan? _Oh tidak_.

.

_**To: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kau adalah orang yang tak senonoh dan brengsek, pasti bukan seorang gentleman. Jadi, apa yang aku katakan? Tak ada ciuman untukmu sampai kau berbicara! **_

_**.**_

_**From: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sangat tak sopan kalau aku mengatakan, dan aku sudah dimarahi untuk hal itu. Tapi jika kau berkelakuan baik, aku mungkin mengatakan padamu malam ini. Aku harus pergi rapat sekarang. Sampai ketemu, sayang. **_

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti ibuku di supermarket sambil membawa kereta belanja. Saat kami menelusuri kabinet daging mentah, teleponku berdering. Aku segera mengambilnya, berpikir mungkin saja Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mengenali nomor tersebut.

"Halo?" Aku menjawab dengan menahan nafas.

_"Lee Sungmin?" _

"Ya."

_"Aku Kim Yuri dari SIP." _

"Oh, Hai."

_"Aku menelepon untuk menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai asisten Tuan Kim Jungmo. Kami ingin kau mulai bekerja pada hari Senin." _

"Wow. Bagus sekali. Terima kasih!"

_"Kau setuju dengan rincian gajinya?" _

"Ya. Ya ... itu, Maksudku, aku menerima tawaranmu. Aku ingin datang dan bekerja untukmu."

_"Bagus. Kita akan bertemu pada hari Senin pagi jam 8:30?" _

"Baiklah. Dan terima kasih." Aku tersenyum pada ibuku.

"Kau mendapat pekerjaan?" Aku mengangguk dengan gembira, dan dia menjerit dan memelukku di tengah-tengah supermarket.

"Selamat, Sayang! Kita harus membeli _sampanye_!" Dia bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat. Apakah dia berumur empat puluh dua atau masih dua belas? Aku melirik telepon dan cemberut, ada panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kyuhyun. Dia tak pernah meneleponku.

Aku langsung menelepon balik.

_"Sungmin,"_ jawab dia langsung.

"Hai," gumamku malu-malu.

_"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Ada sesuatu yang mendadak. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada ibumu , aku tak bisa datang untuk makan malam."_ Dia terdengar sangat resmi.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang serius?"

_"Aku punya situasi dimana aku harus menanganinya. Sampai bertemu hari Jumat. Aku akan mengirim Yesung untuk menjemputmu dari bandara jika aku tidak bisa datang sendiri."_ Nadanya terdengar dingin. Bahkan seperti marah. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak langsung berpikir itu karena aku.

"Oke. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan situasimu. Semoga penerbanganmu aman."

_"Kau juga, sayang,"_ dia mengambil nafas, dan mendengar kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun-ku sejenak telah kembali.

Lalu dia menutup telepon. Oh tidak. 'Situasi' terakhir yang dia miliki adalah keperawananku. Astaga, aku harap bukan seperti itu. Aku menatap ibuku. Sorak kegirangan sebelumnya telah berubah menjadi keprihatinan.

"Dari Kyuhyun, dia harus kembali ke Seoul. Dia meminta maaf."

"Oh! Sayang sekali, Sayang. Kita masih bisa makan barbekyu, dan sekarang kita memiliki sesuatu untuk dirayakan , pekerjaan barumu! Kau harus memberitahuku semua tentang hal itu."

.

.

.

Sudah sore, aku dan Ibuku berbaring di samping kolam renang. Ibuku benar-benar sangat santai sekarang karena Mr. Jutawan tak jadi datang untuk makan malam. Saat aku berbaring di bawah sinar matahari, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kulit pucatku.

Aku berpikir tentang kemarin malam dan sarapan hari ini. Aku berpikir tentang Kyuhyun, dan senyum konyolku tak mau mereda. Dan itu terus menjalar di wajahku, tanpa diminta dan membingungkan, saat aku ingat percakapan kami yang beragam dan apa yang kami lakukan ... apa yang dia lakukan.

Sepertinya ada perubahan pasang surut dalam sikap Kyuhyun. Dia membantah tapi dia mengakui dia berusaha untuk 'lebih'. Apa yang bisa merubahnya? Apa yang telah mengubahnya sejak dia mengirimkan email yang panjang dan saat aku melihatnya kemarin? Apa yang dilakukannya? Aku tiba-tiba duduk, hampir menumpahkan minumanku. Dia makan malam dengan ... Dia. Elena.

Brengsek! Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat menyadari. Apa Elena mengatakan sesuatu padanya?

"Ada apa, sayang?" Ibu bertanya, terkejut dari keheningannya.

"Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu sejenak, Bu. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sekitar 6:30, Sayang."

Hmm ... dia pasti belum mendarat. Bisakah aku bertanya padanya? Haruskah aku bertanya padanya? Atau mungkin Elena tak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Aku sangat berharap begitu. Apa yang aku katakan dalam tidurku?

Sial ... beberapa komentar ngawur saat bermimpi tentang dia, aku yakin? Apa pun itu, aku berharap pasang surut perubahan berasal dari dalam dirinya dan bukan karena Elena. Aku merasa teriknya panas menyengat. Aku perlu satu kali lagi berenang di kolam renang ini.

Saat aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur, aku memeriksa ponselku. Aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan tak ada sebuah kata yang mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah sampai dengan selamat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sir, Tolong beritahu padaku bahwa kau telah sampai dengan selamat. Aku mulai khawatir. **_

_**Memikirkanmu. **_

_**Sungmin mu. **_

.

Tiga menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara ping dari ponselku.

.

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear, Nona Lee.**_

_**Aku telah sampai dengan selamat, dan terimalah permintaan maafku karena tidak memberitahumu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, itu menghangatkan hatiku tahu bahwa kau peduli padaku. Aku juga memikirkanmu dan seperti biasa aku menantikan untuk bertemu denganmu besok. **_

.

Aku menghela napas, Kyuhyun kembali ke formalitas.

.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear Tuan Cho. **_

_**Aku pikir sangat jelas bahwa aku sangat peduli padamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau meragukan itu? Aku harap 'situasi' mu sudah bisa ditangani. **_

_**Sungmin mu **_

_**PS: Apa kau akan memberitahuku apa yang kukatakan dalam tidurku?**_

_**.**_

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear Nona Lee.**_

_**Aku sangat suka bahwa kau peduli padaku. 'Situasi' di sini belum bisa diselesaikan. Salam untukmu.**_

_**PS: Jawabannya adalah … Tidak.**_

_**.**_

_**To: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku harap itu sungguh mengelikan. Tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak bisa menerima tanggung jawab tentang apa yang keluar dari mulutku saat aku tidak sadar. Bahkan, mungkin kau salah dengar. Seorang pria tua sepertimu pasti sedikit tuli.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear Nona Lee.**_

_**Maaf, bisakah kamu berbicara lebih keras? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu.**_

_**.**_

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kau membuatku jadi gila. **_

_**.**_

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku berniat untuk melakukan hal itu pada Jumat malam. Menunggu untuk melakukannya ;) **_

_**.**_

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Grrrr…. Aku secara resmi jengkel padamu. Selamat malam.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Apa kau menggeram padaku Nona Lee? Aku punya kucing sendiri yang suka menggeram. **_

.

Kucing miliknya sendiri? Aku belum pernah melihat kucing di apartemennya. Tidak, aku tak akan menjawabnya. Oh, kadang-kadang dia bisa begitu menjengkelkan. _Fifty shades_ yang menjengkelkan. Aku merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring memelototi langit-langit saat mata menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan.

Aku mendengar lagi ping dari ponselku. _Aku tidak akan membacanya. Tidak, jelas tidak. Tidak, aku tidak akan membacanya. Hah! Aku seperti orang bodoh, aku tak bisa menolak kata-kata Cho Kyuhyun yang menggoda._

.

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku lebih suka mendengar kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan dalam tidurmu saat kau sadar, itu sebabnya aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Tidurlah. Kau harus beristirahat karena aku memiliki rencana yang ada didalam pikiranku untukmu besok. **_

.

Oh tidak ... Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Ini sama buruknya dengan apa yang kupikirkan, aku yakin itu.

.

.

.

Ibuku memelukku dengan erat. "Ikuti kata hatimu, sayang, dan tolong, cobalah untuk jangan berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Relaks dan nikmati untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau masih begitu muda, sayang. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk mencari pengalaman hidup, hanya biarkan saja itu mengalir. Kau layak mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Kata-kata tulusnya sangat menghibur di telingaku. Dia mencium rambutku.

"Oh, Bu." Air mata yang panas tak diinginkan menusuk mata saat aku memeluk erat padanya.

"Sayang, kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Kau harus banyak mencium kodok sebelum kau menemukan pangeranmu."

Aku memberi senyum pahit padanya. "Kupikir aku sudah mencium seorang pangeran, Bu. Aku berharap dia tidak berubah menjadi seekor kodok."

Dia memberikan padaku senyuman yang paling menawan, cinta seorang ibu yang absolut tanpa syarat, dan aku mengagumi cinta yang kurasakan untuk wanita ini saat kami berpelukan lagi.

"Minnie, mereka sudah memanggil penerbanganmu," Suara Yunho _appa_ dengan cemas.

"Bu, maukah kau mengunjungiku?"

"Tentu saja sayang, segera. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Matanya merah dengan air mata yang tertahan saat dia melepaskanku. Aku benci meninggalkannya. Aku memeluk Yunho _appa_, dan berbalik, menuju gerbang.

Aku tak punya waktu untuk masuk ruang tunggu kelas satu hari ini. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menengok kebelakang. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya... dan Yunho _appa_ sedang memeluk ibuku, dan air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menunduk ke bawah dan berjalan menuju gerbang, menahan mataku tetap pada lantai putih mengkilap, mataku jadi kabur tertutup air mata.

Setelah berada di dalam pesawat dengan kemewahan kelas satu, aku meringkuk di kursiku dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Hal ini selalu menyakitkan yang merenggut diriku saat berada jauh dari Ibuku ... dia seorang yang ceroboh, berantakan, tapi sangat berwawasan, dan dia mencintaiku. Cintanya tak bersyarat, apa yang setiap anak layak dapatkan dari orang tuanya. Aku mengerutkan kening dengan pikiran nakalku, dan mengeluarkan ponselku, memandangnya dengan sedih.

Apa Kyuhyun tahu tentang cinta? Sepertinya dia tak mendapatkan cinta tanpa syarat yang seharusnya dia dapatkan saat awal kehidupannya. Hatiku berputar-putar, dan kata-kata ibuku berhembus seperti angin sepoi-sepoi melalui pikiranku: _Ya, Minnie. Ya ampun, apa yang kau butuhkan?_ _Lampu neon yang berkedip menempel di dahinya? _

Dia pikir Kyuhyun mencintaiku, karena dia ibuku, tentu saja dia akan berpikir seperti itu. Dia pikir aku pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik dari segala-galanya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Memang benar, dan mengejutkan saat semuanya menjadi jelas, aku melihatnya.

Ini sangat sederhana: _Aku menginginkan cintanya. Aku ingin Cho Kyuhyun mencintaiku._

Hal inilah yang bisa menjawab mengapa aku begitu pemalu dengan hubungan kami, karena kami sudah berada diatas fundamental suatu hubungan, aku mengakui didalam diriku ada sebuah dorongan yang mendalam untuk dicintai dan disayangi.

Dan karena _fifty shades_-nya, aku harus menahan diriku sendiri. Gaya hidup BDSM-nya mengalihkan perhatian dari masalah yang sebenarnya. Seks yang luar biasa, dia kaya, dia tampan, tapi semua ini tak berarti tanpa cintanya, dan rasanya seperti putus asa aku tak tahu apakah dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk mencintai. Dia bahkan tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Aku ingat dia membenci dirinya sendiri, cinta dari Nyonya Park menjadi satu-satunya perwujudan bahwa dia bisa diterima dan menemukan dirinya lagi. Hukuman, dicambuk, dipukuli, apa pun yang diperlukan dalam hubungan mereka, dia merasa tak layak mendapatkan cinta.

_Mengapa dia merasa seperti itu? Bagaimana dia bisa merasa seperti itu?_ Kata-katanya menghantuiku: _'Sangat sulit untuk tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna saat kau tidak sempurna.'_ Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan rasa sakitnya, dan aku tak bisa memahaminya.

Aku bergidik saat aku ingat bahwa aku mungkin telah membeberkan terlalu banyak. _Apa aku sudah mengaku pada Kyuhyun dalam tidurku? Rahasia apa yang sudah aku ungkapkan?_

Aku menatap ponsel setengah berharap bahwa dia akan memberiku beberapa jawaban. Sebaliknya tak terlalu mengejutkan, tidak ada pesan yang masuk. Tapi kami belum take off, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan untuk _Fifty Shades_-ku.

.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sekali lagi aku duduk nyaman di kelas satu, untuk ini aku ucapkan terima kasih. Aku mulai menghitung tiap menit sampai kita bisa bertemu sore ini, dan mungkin akan menyiksamu sampai mendengar kebenaran darimu tentang pengakuanku pada malam itu.**_

_**Sungmin mu**_

.

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sungmin, aku menunggu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu.**_

.

Jawabannya membuat aku mengerutkan kening. Kedengarannya terpotong dan formal, tidak seperti biasanya, lucu, penuh arti.

.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja perihal 'situasi.' Nada dari pesanmu sangat mengkhawatirkan. **_

_**.**_

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Situasinya mungkin bisa jadi lebih baik. Apa kau sudah take-off atau belum? Jika sudah kau tidak boleh mengirim pesan. Kau menempatkan dirimu penuh dengan risiko, bertentangan langsung dengan aturan mengabaikan keselamatan pribadimu. Maksudku apa yang kukatakan mengenai hukuman. **_

.

Sialan. Oke. Astaga. Apa yang sedang mengganggunya? Mungkin 'situasi'? Mungkin Yesung pergi tanpa alasan, mungkin dia jatuh beberapa juta di pasar saham, apapun alasannya.

.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Dear Tuan Pemarah. **_

_**Pintu-pintu pesawat masih terbuka. Kami delay tapi hanya sepuluh menit. Keselamatanku dan penumpang di sekitarku masih dijamin aman. **_

_**Mungkin sekarang kau harus menghentikan telapak tanganmu yang berkedut. **_

_**Nona Lee **_

_**.**_

_**From : Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Aku merindukanmu dan mulut cerdasmu Nona Lee. Aku ingin kau pulang dengan selamat.**_

_**.**_

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Mereka sudah menutup pintu. Kau tidak akan mendengar lagi suaraku, terutama mengingat keadaanmu yang tuli. Sampai ketemu nanti. **_

.

Aku matikan ponselku, tidak bisa membuang kegelisahaanku. Ada sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin 'situasi' diluar kendali. Aku duduk kembali, sambil menatap loker di mana tasku disimpan. Dengan bantuan ibuku, pagi ini aku berhasil membelikan Kyuhyun hadiah kecil tanda ucapan terima kasih untuk kelas satu dan untuk _gliding_.

Aku tersenyum pada memori tentang membubung, bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang lain. Aku belum tahu apa aku akan memberikan hadiah konyolku padanya. Dia mungkin berpikir itu kekanak-kanakan, dan jika dia dalam suasana hati yang aneh, mungkin tidak. Aku berada di dua sisi, bersemangat untuk kembali dan gelisah mengenai apa yang menungguku di akhir perjalananku.

Secara mental aku membolak-balik semua skenario yang bisa menjadi 'situasi', aku menjadi sadar bahwa sekali lagi, satu-satunya kursi kosong ada di sebelahku. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan pemikiran yang melintasi pikiranku bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin telah membeli dua kursi yang bersebelahan sehingga aku tak bisa berbicara dengan siapa pun.

Aku menolak pemikiran yang konyol itu. Tak seorangpun bisa jadi terkontrol, itu pasti cemburu. Aku menutup mataku saat pesawat berjalan pelan-pelan menuju _runway_.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for typo(s) ^^


	29. Chapter 29

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 29

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku keluar terminal kedatangan _airport_ kemudian menemukan Yesung yang sudah menunggu dan memegang sebuah papan yang bertuliskan _**Nona Lee Sungmin**_. Jujur! Tapi ada baiknya bisa langsung melihatnya.

"Halo, Yesung."

"Nona Lee," dia menyapaku dengan formal, tapi aku melihat sedikit senyum di mata coklatnya yang tajam. Dia terlihat seperti biasa, dirinya tampak rapi, jas yang pas dibadannya berwarna arang, kemeja putih, dan dasi warna arang.

"Aku sudah tahu kau seperti apa Yesung, Kau tak perlu membawa papan, dan aku berharap kau memanggilku, Sungmin."

"Sungmin. Bisakah saya membawa tasmu, kumohon?"

"Tidak, aku bisa membawa sendiri. Terima kasih."

Bibirnya terlihat mengencang.

"Tapi, jika kau merasa lebih nyaman, bawalah," aku tergagap.

"Terima kasih." Dia mengambil ranselku dan koper beroda baruku yang isinya pakaianku yang dibelikan oleh ibuku.

"Lewat sini, Nona."

Aku menghela napas. Dia begitu sopan. Aku ingat, meskipun aku ingin menghapusnya dari ingatanku, bahwa orang ini telah membelikanku pakaian dalam. Kenyataannya, pikiran itu meresahkanku, dia satu-satunya orang yang pernah membelikan aku pakaian dalam. Bahkan Kangin _appa_ tak pernah harus menanggung penderitaan seperti itu.

Kami berjalan keluar dalam diam menuju Audi SUV hitam di tempat parkir bandara, dan dia menahan pintu terbuka untukku. Aku merangkak naik kedalam, bertanya-tanya apakah memakai semacam rok pendek untuk kembali ke Seoul adalah ide yang baik. Itu keren dan bisa diterima di Ilsan. Disini aku merasa terekspos.

Setelah Yesung menyimpan tasku di bagasi, kami berangkat menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Perjalanan melambat, terjebak lalu lintas pada jam sibuk. Mata Yesung fokus ke jalan. Sifat pendiamnya tidak bisa menggambarkan tentang dirinya. Aku tidak bisa lama menahan keheningan ini.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Kyuhyun, Yesung?"

"Tuan Cho sangat sibuk, Nona Lee."

Oh, ini pasti masalah 'situasi'. Aku seperti menggali lapisan emas. "Sibuk?"

"Ya, Nona."

Aku mengerutkan kening ke Yesung, dan dia melirikku melalui kaca spion, mata kami bertemu.

Dia tidak banyak bicara. Astaga, dia menjadi bungkam sama halnya dengan si gila kontrol itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku yakin begitu, Nona."

"Apa kau lebih nyaman memanggilku Nona Lee?"

"Ya, Nona."

"Oh, oke."

Yah, itu percakapan terbatas kami, dan kami terus di keheningan. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa waktu kemarin Yesung tak sengaja membuka mulutnya, saat dia mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun berada di neraka, adalah diluar kebiasaannya. Mungkin dia malu tentang hal itu, khawatir bahwa dia sudah tidak setia. Keheningan yang menyesakkan.

"Aku minta tolong, bisakah kau menyalakan musiknya?"

"Tentu saja, Nona. Apa yang ingin anda dengar?"

"Sesuatu yang menyejukkan." Aku melihat senyuman di bibir Yesung saat mata kami kembali bertemu sekilas di cermin.

"Ya, Nona."

Dia menekan tombol pada roda kemudi, dan alunan lembut lagu langsung terdengar didalam mobil. Oh, ... ya inilah apa yang aku butuhkan. "Terima kasih."

Aku duduk kembali saat mobil kami meluncur perlahan sepanjang jalan menuju pusat kota Seoul. Dua puluh lima menit kemudian dia menurunkan aku di depan _fasad_ yang mengagumkan yang merupakan pintu masuk ke apartemen.

"Sudah sampai, Nona," katanya, menahan pintu terbuka untukku. "Aku akan membawa barang bawaan Anda."

Ekspresinya sangat lembut, hangat, bahkan layaknya seorang paman. Astaga ... Paman Yesung, pikiran apa ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku."

"Sangat menyenangkan untukku, Nona Lee."

Dia tersenyum, dan aku berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Penjaga pintu itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan aku. Saat aku naik ke lantai tiga puluh, seribu kupu-kupu meregangkan sayap mereka dan berdebar tak menentu di perutku. _Mengapa aku begitu gugup? _Dan aku tahu itu karena aku tak tahu suasana hati Kyuhyun seperti apa saat aku tiba.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan aku berada di ruang depan. Sangat aneh karena tidak bertemu dengan Yesung. Tentu saja, dia sedang parkir mobil. Di ruangan besar, Kyuhyun sedang berbicara pelan di ponselnya sambil menatap keluar dari balik pintu kaca tampak kota Seoul di senja hari yang terlihat sangat memukau. Dia mengenakan setelan abu-abu dengan jaket terbuka, dan dia menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya, dia sangat gelisah, bahkan tegang.

Oh tidak, apa ada yang salah? Gelisah atau tidak, dia masih terlihat luar biasa tampan. Bagaimana dia bisa terlihat begitu ... menawan? Sangat menyenangkan, sambil berdiri aku mengagumi dia.

"Tidak ada jejak ... Oke ... Ya." Dia berbalik dan melihatku, dan seluruh sikapnya berubah. Dari tegang menjadi rasa lega akan sesuatu, seperti panggilan langsung ke dewi batinku, tampak seperti suatu ekspresi gairah yang sensual, matanya menyala. Mulut menjadi kering dan keinginanku jadi berkembang di dalam tubuhku ... wow. "Tetap informasikan padaku," dia membentak dan menutup telepon, dengan sengaja dia melangkah menuju ke arahku.

Aku berdiri seperti lumpuh saat ia menutup jarak diantara kami, melahapku dengan matanya. _Sialan ... ada sesuatu yang salah_, ketegangan di rahangnya, kecemasan di sekitar matanya.

Dia mengangkat bahunya untuk melepas jaket, dan dasi gelapnya, kemudian melemparnya ke sofa saat berjalan ke arahku. Kemudian tangannya memeluk di sekelilingku, dan dia menarikku supaya lebih dekat padanya, keras, cepat, mencengkeram ekor kudaku untuk memiringkan kepalaku, menciumku seperti hidupnya tergantung pada semua ini.

_Ada apa sih?_ Dia menarik pengikat rambut agak menyakitkan dari rambutku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Seperti ada rasa keputusasaan dari ciumannya. Dia membutuhkan aku, apa pun alasannya, pada saat ini, dan aku tak pernah merasa begitu diinginkan dan didambakan. Ini gelap dan sensual dan menggelisahkan semuanya pada waktu yang sama.

Aku membalas ciumannya dengan semangat yang sama, jari-jariku memutar dan menggenggam rambutnya. Lidah kami melilit, gairah dan hasrat meledak diantara kami. Dia rasanya seperti surgawi, panas, seksi, dan semua aroma dari sabun mandi Kyuhyun begitu menggairahkan. Dia melepas mulutnya dariku, dan dia menatapku, mencengkeram emosi yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Aku menarik napas.

"Aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali. Ayo mandi bersamaku, sekarang."

Aku tak bisa memutuskan apa itu sebuah permintaan atau perintah. "Ya," bisikku, dan dia menggenggam tanganku, membawaku keluar dari ruangan besar masuk kamar menuju kamar mandinya.

Sesampainya di sana, dia melepaskanku dan mengatur suhu air di kamar mandinya yang sangat mewah. Memutar kran dengan perlahan, dia menatap ke arahku, matanya sedikit tertutup.

"Aku suka rokmu. Sangat pendek," katanya dengan suara rendah. "Kau memiliki kaki yang sangat indah." Dia melepas sepatu dan tangannya ke bawah untuk melepas setiap kaus kakinya, tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

Aku menjadi terdiam melihat matanya seperti kelaparan. Wow ... merasa diinginkan oleh dewa Yunani ini. Aku mengikuti tindakannya dan melangkah keluar dari sepatu hitamku.

Tiba-tiba, dia mendekatiku, mendorongku ke dinding. Menciumku, wajahku, leherku, bibirku ... menjalankan tangan ke rambutku. Aku merasakan dinding ubin halus yang dingin di punggungku saat dia mendorong dirinya terhadapku agar aku menempel diantara panas dan dinginnya keramik. Aku mencoba menempatkan tanganku pada lengan atasnya, dan dia mengerang saat aku meremas erat.

"Aku menginginkan kau sekarang. Disini ... cepat, keras," dia mengambil nafas, dan tangannya di pahaku, mendorong keatas rokku. "Apa kau masih berdarah?"

"Tidak." Mukaku memerah.

"Bagus."

Saat ibu jarinya terkait di atas celana dalamku warna putih terbuat dari katun, tiba-tiba dia merosot kebawah sambil berlutut menariknya. Rokku sekarang didorong keatas sedemikian rupa sehingga aku telanjang dari pinggang ke bawah dan aku terengah-engah, menginginkannya.

Dia meraih pinggulku, mendorongku ke dinding lagi, dan mencium puncak pahaku. Meraih pangkal pahaku, dia memaksa kakiku meregang. Aku merintih keras, merasa lidahnya mengitari bagian paling intimku.

_Oh_. Tanpa sadar kepalaku mendongak ke belakang, aku mengerang saat jari-jariku meremas rambutnya. Lidahnya tanpa henti, kuat dan mendesak, membasahiku - berputar-putar, lagi dan lagi – tanpa henti. Sangat indah, Rasanya bertambah kuat - seperti menyiksa. Tubuhku mulai hidup, dan dia melepaskanku.

_Apa? Tidak_! Napasku tak karuan saat aku terengah-engah, menatap dia menantikan suatu kenikmatan. Dia meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangan, memelukku erat, dan dia menciumku dengan keras, mendorong lidahnya ke mulutku jadi aku bisa merasakan gairahku. Menurunkan retsletingnya, dia membebaskan dirinya sendiri, meraih bagian belakang pahaku, dan mengangkatku.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku, sayang," perintah dia, suaranya mendesak, tegang.

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya, dan dia bergerak dengan cepat dan tajam, mengisiku. Ah! Dia terengah-engah, dan aku mengerang.

Memegang pantatku, jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam organ intimku, dia mulai bergerak, awalnya sangat perlahan - temponya terjaga ... tapi saat kontrolnya menjadi kacau, dia mempercepat ... dan lebih cepat. Ahhh! Aku berusaha kembali menuju keatas dan berkonsentrasi pada serangannya yang menyiksa, terasa seperti sensasi surgawi ... mendorongku, mendorongku ... maju, lebih tinggi, naik ... dan ketika aku tak bisa bertahan lagi, aku meledak di sekitarnya, berputar-putar dengan kenikmatan yang intens, orgasme yang sempurna.

Dia melepaskan dirinya dengan menggeram dalam-dalam, dan membenamkan kepalanya di leherku saat dia mengubur dirinya di dalam diriku, mengerang keras dan tak jelas saat dia menemukan pembebasannya. Napasnya tak menentu, tapi dia menciumku dengan lembut, tak bergerak, masih di dalam diriku dan aku berkedip, pandangannya kosong.

Saat ia mulai fokus, dengan lembut menarik keluar dariku, memegangku kuat-kuat sementara aku menurunkan kakiku di lantai. Kamar mandi sekarang penuh dengan uap ... dan panas. Aku merasa memakai baju yang berlebihan.

"Sepertinya kau senang melihatku," gumamku sambil tersenyum malu.

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang khas. "Ya, Nona Lee, aku pikir kesenanganku cukup jelas. Ayo, biarkan aku membantumu mandi."

Dia membuka tiga kancing lagi kemejanya, melepaskan manset, menarik ke atas kepalanya, dan membuang ke lantai. Melepas setelan celana dan celana boxernya, dia menendangnya ke satu sisi. Dia mulai membuka kancing blusku sementara aku menonton dia, merindukan untuk menjangkau dan membelai dadanya, tapi aku menahan diriku.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya dia dengan lembut. Dia tampak jauh lebih tenang sekarang, kekhawatirannya telah pergi, melebur karena kegiatan seksual tadi.

"Menyenangkan, terima kasih," gumamku, masih terengah-engah. "Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kelas satu. Benar-benar merupakan perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya. "Aku punya kabar," tambahku gugup.

"Eoh?" dia melihat ke arahku sambil melepas kancing terakhir, melepas blusku keluar dari tanganku, dan melemparkannya di atas tumpukan pakaiannya yang dibawah.

"Aku diterima kerja."

Dia diam, kemudian tersenyum padaku, matanya hangat dan lembut. "Selamat, Nona Lee. Sekarang kau akan mengatakan padaku di mana itu?" Dia menggoda.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Dia menggeleng, mengerutkan kening sedikit. "Kenapa aku harus tahu?"

"Dengan kemampuanmu sebagai penguntit, kupikir kau mungkin sudah ..." Aku terdiam karena wajahnya tampak berubah.

"Sungmin, aku tak pernah bermimpi untuk turut campur dalam karirmu, kecuali kau memintaku, tentu saja." Dia benar-benar terluka.

"Jadi kau tak tahu perusahaan mana?"

"Tidak, aku tahu ada empat perusahaan penerbitan di Seoul. Jadi aku asumsikan itu salah satu dari mereka."

"SIP."

"Oh, salah satu penerbit yang kecil itu, bagus. Bagus sekali." Ia membungkuk ke depan dan mencium keningku. "Gadis pintar. Kapan kau mulai?"

"Senin."

"Berarti itu artinya segera, eh? Lebih baik aku mengambil keuntungan darimu sementara aku masih bisa. Berbaliklah."

Aku senang melakukannya karena dia memintanya dengan santai, dan dia melepaskan bra-ku dan menarik ritsleting rokku. Dia mendorong rokku, lalu menangkup bokongku, dan mencium bahuku. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku dan hidungnya mengendus rambutku, menghirup dalam-dalam. Dia meremas pantatku.

"Kau memabukkanku, Nona Lee, dan kau membuatku tenang. Benar-benar kombinasi yang memabukkan." Dia mencium rambutku. Meraih tanganku, dia menarikku masuk ke bak mandi.

"Aw," aku menjerit. Airnya bisa dibilang masih mendidih. Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arahku saat airnya mengalir di atasnya.

"Airnya hanya sedikit panas."

Dan sebenarnya dia benar. Rasanya nyaman sekali, membasuh tubuhku yang lengket dari Ilsa tadi pagi dan dari percintaan kami juga. "Berbaliklah," dia memerintah, dan aku menuruti, berbalik menghadap dinding. "Aku ingin membasuhmu," bisiknya dan mengambil sabun mandi. Dia menyemprotkan sedikit ke tangannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang lain untuk diberitahu," bisikku saat tangannya mulai berada di pundakku.

"Oh, ya?" Katanya pelan.

Aku menguatkan diri dengan mengambil napas panjang. "Temanku Siwon, fotografer itu akan mengadakan pameran, dan dibuka pada hari Kamis di Incheon."

Dia diam, tangannya melayang di atas payudaraku. Aku menekankan kata 'teman'.

"Ya, Ada apa dengan itu?" Tanya dia tegas.

"Aku bilang aku akan datang. Apa kau ingin datang denganku?" Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan dia mulai menyabuniku lagi.

"Jam berapa?"

"Pembukaan pada jam 7:30 malam."

Dia mencium telingaku. "Oke."

Alam bawah sadarku menjadi santai dan kemudian ambruk, merosot ke sebuah kursi butut tua.

"Apa kau merasa gugup bertanya padaku?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sungmin, seluruh tubuhmu baru saja menjadi rileks," katanya datar.

"Yah, kau hanya tampaknya um ... sedikit cemburu."

"Ya, benar," katanya muram. "Dan kau melakukan dengan baik untuk mengingatkanku. Tapi terima kasih untuk bertanya. Kita akan naik _Charlie Tango_."

Oh, helikopter tentu saja, konyolnya aku. Terbang lagi ... keren! Aku menyeringai.

"Bisakah aku menyabunimu?" Aku bertanya.

"Kupikir tidak," bisiknya, dan dia menciumku dengan lembut di leherku untuk menghapus penolakannya. Aku cemberut saat dia membelai punggungku dengan sabun.

"Kapan kau akan membiarkan aku menyentuhmu?" aku bertanya dengan berani.

Dia diam lagi, tangannya di pantatku. "Angkat tanganmu Sungmin, pada dinding. Aku akan melakukannya lagi, bisiknya di telingaku saat dia meraih pinggulku, dan aku tahu bahwa diskusinya telah berakhir.

.

.

.

Kemudian kami duduk di bar sarapan, mengenakan jubah mandi, setelah mengkonsumsi pasta yang lezat buatan Nyonya Kim.

"Anggur lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Segelas kecil, tolong." _Sancerre_ ini terasa segar dan nikmat.

Kyuhyun menuangkan satu untukku dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar um ... situasi yang membawamu kembali ke Seoul?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

Dia mengernyit. "Diluar kendali," bisiknya sedih. "Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, Sungmin. Aku memiliki rencana untukmu sore ini."

"Oh?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau siap dan menunggu di ruang bermainku dalam lima belas menit." Dia berdiri dan menatap ke arahku. "Kau bisa bersiap-siap di kamarmu. Kebetulan, lemari pakaian sekarang sudah penuh dengan pakaianmu. Aku tidak ingin ada argumen tentang itu." Dia menyempitkan matanya. Saat aku terdiam ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dia masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

_Aku! Berdebat? Denganmu, Fifty Shades?_ Pantatku lebih berharga dibanding ini. Aku duduk di kursi bar, tertegun sejenak, mencoba menyerapi sepotong informasi ini. _Dia membelikanku pakaian_. Aku memutar mata dengan cara yang berlebihan dan tahu benar dia tidak bisa melihatku.

Mobil, telepon, komputer ... pakaian, dan mungkin kondominium berikutnya, lalu aku benar-benar akan menjadi simpanannya.

_Pelacur_!

Bawah sadarku menjadi sinis. Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarku, yang masih menjadi milikku ... _mengapa_? Aku pikir dia setuju untuk membiarkanku tidur dengannya. Aku merasa dia tidak terbiasa berbagi ruang pribadinya, tapi juga tidak.

Aku menghibur diri berpikiran bahwa setidaknya aku punya tempat untuk melarikan diri dari dia. Memeriksa pintunya, aku menemukan itu tidak ada kuncinya. Aku berpikir jika Nyonya Kim mungkin memiliki cadangan. Aku akan memintanya.

Aku membuka pintu lemari dan menutupnya kembali dengan cepat. Sialan, dia menghabiskan banyak uang. Ia sama persis dengan Eunhyuk –mempunyai banyak pakaian yang tergantung rapi di gantungan baju. Jauh di lubuk hati, aku tahu bahwa semuanya akan pas dengan ukuranku. Tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk berpikir tentang itu, aku harus berlutut di _Red Room of… Pain_... atau Ruang Kenikmatan, mudah-mudahan sore ini.

Berlutut di dekat pintu, aku telanjang kecuali celana dalam yang masih kupakai. Hatiku berada di mulutku. Astaga, aku pikir setelah di kamar mandi tadi dia sudah merasa cukup. Pria itu tidak pernah puas, atau mungkin semua pria seperti dia.

Aku tak tahu, tak ada orang lain untuk membandingkannya. Menutup mataku, aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, untuk menghubungkan dengan sub batinku, yang ada di suatu tempat, bersembunyi di balik dewi batinku. Gelembung harapan mengalir seperti soda melalui pembuluh darahku.

_Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_ Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, aku senang, terangsang, basah. Ini begitu ... aku ingin berpikir ini salah, tapi entah kenapa tidak. Ini tepat untuk Kyuhyun. Apa yang dia inginkan dan setelah beberapa hari terakhir ... setelah semua yang dia lakukan. Aku harus mengimbangi pria ini dan melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apa pun menurutnya yang dia butuhkan. Kenangan tentang pandangannya saat aku datang tadi sore, kerinduan di wajahnya, melangkah pasti ke arahku seperti aku adalah sebuah oasis di padang pasir. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melihat pandangannya seperti itu lagi.

Aku menekan kedua pahaku bersama-sama saat mengenang kenikmatan itu muncul, dan itu mengingatkan aku bahwa aku harus membentangkan kedua lututku. Aku membuka kedua lututku terpisah. Berapa lama dia membuatku menunggu? Menunggu adalah melumpuhkanku dengan sebuah keinginan gelap yang menggoda.

Aku melirik cepat di sekeliling ruangan dengan cahaya redup; Ada meja, sofa, bangku ... tempat tidur. Yang terlihat jelas begitu besar, dan ditutupi dengan sprei satin merah. Peralatan mana yang akan dia gunakan?

Pintu terbuka dan hembusan angin mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk, sepenuhnya mengabaikan diriku. Aku melirik cepat, menatap tanganku, menempatkan dengan hati-hati di kedua pahaku yang terpisah. Meletakkan sesuatu di atas lemari yang besar di samping pintu, dia berjalan dengan santai ke arah tempat tidur.

Aku memandang sekilas ke arahnya, dan jantungku hampir copot. Dia telanjang kecuali memakai jins robek yang lembut, kancing paling atas sengaja dilepas. Astaga, dia tampak begitu panas. Secara naluri aku menjilat bibirku. Darahku berpacu melalui tubuhku, serak dan kasar dengan kelaparan yang tidak senonoh.

Dia berbalik dengan santai berjalan kembali ke lemari laci. Membuka salah satu, ia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dan meletakkan di atasnya. Rasa ingin tahuku semakin membara, bahkan semakin berkobar, tapi aku menahan godaan yang luar biasa atas keinginanku untuk mengintip.

Saat dia sudah selesai dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia datang dan berdiri di depanku. Aku bisa melihat kaki telanjangnya , dan aku ingin mencium setiap inci dari mereka ... menjalankan lidahku di kakinya, menghisap setiap jari-jari kakinya. Sialan.

"Kau terlihat cantik," dia mengambil nafas.

Aku terus menunduk, sadar bahwa dia menatapku sementara aku hampir telanjang. Mukaku bertambah merah karena secara perlahan terasa menyebar di wajahku. Dia membungkuk dan menangkup daguku, memaksa wajahku untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Kau adalah seorang wanita yang cantik, Sungmin. Dan kau milikku," bisiknya. "Ayo berdiri." Perintahnya lembut penuh dengan janji yang sensual. Dengan gemetar, aku berusaha berdiri. "Lihat aku," dia mengambil nafas, dan aku menatap ke dalam tatapan matanya yang membara.

Ini adalah pandangan Dominan miliknya, dingin, keras, dan sangat seksi sekali. Mulutku jadi kering, dan aku tahu aku akan melakukan apa pun yang dia katakan. Sebuah senyum hampir terlihat kejam dimainkan di bibirnya.

"Kita belum memiliki kontrak yang ditandatangani, Sungmin. Tapi kita harus mendiskusikan masalah batasan. Dan aku ingin menegaskan kembali, kita memiliki kata aman, oke?"

_Sialan ... apa yang dia rencanakan kalau aku membutuhkan kata aman? _

"Apa itu?" Tanya dia berwibawa.

Aku mengerutkan kening sedikit pada pertanyaannya, dan wajahnya nampak mengeras.

"Apa kata amannya, Sungmin?" Dia berkata perlahan dengan sengaja.

"Kuning," gumamku.

"Dan?" Dia menunggu, mulutnya dibuat dengan garis keras.

"Merah," Aku mengambil napas.

"Ingat itu."

Dan aku tak tahan lagi ... Aku mengangkat alis padanya dan aku mengingatkan dia tentang nilai IP-ku, tiba-tiba kilatan dingin matanya berhenti di mataku.

"Jangan memulai dengan mulut cerdasmu di sini, Nona Lee. Atau aku akan menyetubuhimu saat kau berlutut. Apakah kau mengerti?"

Aku menelan ludah secara naluri. Oke. Aku berkedip cepat, saat ditegur. Sebenarnya, nada suaranya, bukan mengancam, itu mengintimidasiku.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ya, Sir," gumamku buru-buru.

"Gadis pintar," dia berhenti sejenak sambil menatapku. "Maksudku bukannya kau harus menggunakan kata aman karena kau merasa kesakitan. Apa yang aku ingin lakukan untukmu akan menjadi intens. Sangat intens, dan kau harus mengarahkan aku. Apakah kau mengerti?"

Tidak juga. Intens? Wow.

"Ini adalah tentang sentuhan, Sungmin. Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku atau mendengarku. Tapi kau akan bisa merasakanku."

Aku mengerutkan kening, tidak bisa mendengar dia? Bagaimana caranya itu?

Dia berbalik, dan aku tak menyadari bahwa di atas lemari ada sebuah kotak hitam ramping rata, kusam. Saat tangannya menggeser bagian depannya, ternyata kotak terbagi menjadi dua: dua pintu gesernya terbuka memperlihatkan CD player dan sejumlah tombol. Kyuhyun menekan beberapa tombol ini secara berurutan. Tak ada yang terjadi, tapi tampaknya puas. Aku bingung. Saat dia kembali memandangku, dia membawa kotak kecil, aku melihat senyum rahasianya.

"Aku akan mengikatmu ke tempat tidur, Sungmin. Tapi pertama-tama aku akan menutup matamu dulu," dia menunjukkan _iPod_ di tangannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mendengarku. Yang kau dengar adalah musik yang akan kumainkan untukmu."

Oke. Sebuah selingan musik, bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Apa dia pernah melakukan apa yang aku harapkan? Astaga, aku berharap itu bukan musik _rap_.

"Ayo." Mengambil tanganku, dia membawaku ke tempat tidur antik bertiang empat. Ada belenggu yang terpasang di setiap sudut, rantai logam halus dengan manset terbuat dari kulit, tampak berkilauan diatas satin merah.

Oh boy, aku pikir jantungku akan melompat keluar dadaku, dan aku meleleh dari dalam ke luar, hasrat mengalir melalui tubuhku. Mungkinkah aku bisa jadi lebih terangsang lagi?

"Berdiri di sini."

Aku menghadap tempat tidur.

Dia membungkuk dan berbisik di telingaku. "Tunggu di sini, fokuskan matamu ke tempat tidur. Bayangkan dirimu berbaring di sini dan benar-benar terikat dalam kekuasaanku."

Oh. Sesaat dia bergerak menjauh, dan aku bisa mendengar dia berada didekat pintu mengambil sesuatu. Semua inderaku menjadi waspada, pendengaranku lebih tajam. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari rak tempat menyimpan cambuk dan alat pemukul dekat pintu.

_Sialan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? _

Aku merasakan dia di belakangku. Dia memegang rambutku, menariknya menjadi ekor kuda di belakangku, dan mulai mengepangnya.

"Aku suka menguncirmu, Sungmin, aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk berada di dalam dirimu sekarang. Jadi salah satu harus melakukan ini." Suaranya pelan, lembut. Jarinya yang trampil terkadang menyentuh punggungku saat mengepang rambutku, dan setiap sentuhannya seperti ada getaran listrik yang manis di kulitku.

Akhirnya dia mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut, kemudian dengan lembut menarik kepangku hingga aku terpaksa mundur menempel padanya. Dia menarik kembali ke samping hingga aku memiringkan kepalaku, memberinya akses yang lebih mudah ke leherku.

Dia membungkuk lalu mencium leherku. Gigi dan lidahnya menelusuri dari pangkal telinga ke bahuku.

Dia besenandung dengan lembut saat melakukannya, dan suaranya bergema benar-benar turun kebawah ... tepat di bawah sana, di dalam diriku. Tanpa diminta, aku merintih pelan.

"Hmmm," dia mengambil napas di kulitku. Dia mengangkat tangannya di depanku, tangannya menyentuhku. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah _flogger_. Aku ingat namanya saat pengenalan pertamaku di ruangan ini.

"Sentuh saja," dia berbisik, dan suaranya seperti menggoda.

Tubuhku menjadi terbakar. Secara _tentatif_, aku meraih dan mengelus setiap helainya. Bentuknya seperti daun yang panjang, semua kulitnya lembut dengan manik-manik kecil di ujungnya.

"Aku akan menggunakan ini. Tidak akan sakit, tapi akan membawa darahmu naik ke permukaan kulitmu dan membuatmu merasa sangat sensitif."

Oh, dia mengatakan tidak akan terasa sakit.

"Apa kata amannya, Sungmin?"

"Um ... kuning dan merah, Sir," bisikku.

"Gadis pintar. Ingat, sebagian besar rasa takutmu hanya ada dalam pikiranmu sendiri."

Dia menjatuhkan _flogger_ di tempat tidur, dan tangannya bergerak ke pinggangku.

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan ini," bisiknya dan mengait jari-jarinya ke dalam celana dalamku dan menurunkan ke kakiku.

Aku melangkah gontai keluar dari celana dalamku, aku bertumpu pada tiang ukir tempat tidur.

"Berdiri dan tetap diam," perintahnya, dan dia mencium pantatku kemudian dengan lembut menggigitku dua kali, membuatku meregang. "Sekarang berbaring. Menghadap keatas," tambahnya saat ia memukulku dengan keras di pantat, membuatku melompat.

Buru-buru, aku merangkak ke tempat tidur yang keras dan berbaring, menatap dia. Sprei satin di bawahku terasa lembut dan dingin di kulitku. Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi, kecuali matanya yang bersinar dengan kegembiraan yang berkobar.

"Letakkan tanganmu di atas kepala," perintahnya, dan aku melakukannya seperti yang dia katakan.

Astaga, tubuhku lapar akan dirinya. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Dia berbalik dan aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah lemari laci, mengambil lagi iPod dan seperti sebuah penutup mata, mirip dengan yang kupakai pada penerbanganku ke Ilsan.

Pikiran itu membuatku ingin tersenyum, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat bibirku untuk bekerja sama. Pikiranku juga terpecah dengan antisipasi. Aku hanya tahu wajahku benar-benar tidak bergerak, mataku membesar, saat aku menatap dia.

Sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dia menunjukkan iPod padaku. Sebuah perangkat antena aneh diheadsetnya. Bagaimana anehnya. Aku mengernyit saat aku mencoba untuk memikirkan hal ini.

"Ini mentransmisikan apa yang dimainkan di _iPod_ ke sistem di dalam ruangan." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaanku yang tak terucapkan saat ia menarik antena kecil.

"Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau dengar, dan aku punya _remote control_ untuk itu." Dia menyeringai dengan tersenyum dengan leluconnya sendiri dan mengangkat sebuah alat kecil yang datar yang terlihat seperti kalkulator sangat modern.

Dia diatasku, memasukkan earphone yang lembut ke telingaku, dan menempatkan _iPod_ di tempat tidur di atas kepalaku.

"Angkat kepalamu," dia memerintahkan, dan aku langsung melakukannya.

Perlahan, dia memasang penutup mata di wajahku, menarik karet di belakang kepalaku, dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. karet maskernya diantara daun telingaku. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya, meskipun suara itu tertahan saat ia turun dari tempat tidur. Pendengaranku terganggu oleh pernapasanku sendiri yang terengah-engah dan tak menentu, mencerminkan kegembiraanku.

Kyuhyun mengambil lengan kiriku, menarik dengan lembut ke sudut kiri, dan mengikat dengan kulit manset di sekitar pergelangan tanganku. Jarinya membelai sepanjang tanganku begitu dia selesai. Oh! Sentuhannya membuatku bergetar, menandakan kenikmatan.

Aku mendengar dia berputar perlahan ke sisi lain, mengambil tangan kananku dan manset itu. Sekali lagi, jari-jarinya berlama-lama membelai sepanjang tanganku. Oh ... aku siap meledak. Mengapa ini begitu erotis? Dia bergerak ke bagian bawah tempat tidur dan meraih kedua pergelangan kakiku.

"Angkat kepalamu lagi," perintahnya.

Aku menurut, dan dia menarikku di tempat tidur hingga tanganku terentang dengan tegang dan borgolnya hampir tegang. Sialan, aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Sebuah getaran dari kegelisaan dicampur dengan kegembiraan yang menggoda melanda seluruh tubuhku, membuatku lebih basah. Aku mengerang.

Kakiku dipisahkan, dia memasang manset pertama pergelangan kaki kananku dan kemudian kiriku jadi aku menjadi telentang, dan benar-benar rentan terhadap dia. Sangat mengerikan karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku sulit mendengar ... apa yang dia lakukan? Dan aku tak mendengar apapun, hanya suara nafas dan debar jantungku saat darah berdenyut penuh amarah ke gendang telingaku.

Tiba-tiba, kesunyian berganti suara mendesis yang lembut dan muncul suara musik dari _iPod_. Dari dalam kepalaku, suaranya panjang seperti malaikat bernyanyi sendirian tanpa ditemani, dan segera bergabung dengan suara lain, dan kemudian lebih banyak suara, sialan paduan suara _selestial_, dinyanyikan secara _acapella_ di kepalaku, lagu kuno, himne kuno.

Ya ampun lagu apa ini? Aku tak pernah mendengar lagu seperti itu. Sesuatu yang lembut hampir tak tertahankan menyentuh leherku, pelan-pelan menyusuri tenggorokanku, turun melintasi dadaku, di atas payudaraku, membelaiku... menarik-narik putingku, begitu lembut, meluncur ke bawah. Sangat tak terduga.

Ini bulu! Sebuah sarung tangan bulu?

Perlahan dan tenang tangan Kyuhyun menyusuri sampai ke perutku, melingkari pusarku, lalu dengan perlahan dari pinggul ke pinggul, dan aku mencoba untuk mengantisipasi ke mana dia pergi berikutnya ... tapi musiknya ... di kepalaku ... membawaku ... ke pangkal pahaku... di antara kedua kakiku, sepanjang pahaku, turun ke salah satu kaki ... naik ke kaki yang lain ... rasanya seperti digelitik ... tapi tidak sama ... suara yang bergabung lebih banyak ... paduan suara yang sangat indah, semua menyanyikan bagian yang berbeda, suara mereka sangat indah menyatu penuh kebahagiaan bersama-sama dalam harmoni yang merdu melebihi apapun yang pernah kudengar.

Aku menangkap satu kata - 'deus' - dan aku menyadari bahwa mereka bernyanyi dalam bahasa Latin. Dan tiba-tiba diam, bulunya bergerak ke bawah tangan dan pinggangku ... kembali melintasi payudaraku. Putingku mengeras di bawah sentuhan yang lembut ... dan aku terengah-engah ... bertanya-tanya selanjutnya ke mana arah tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, bulunya menghilang, dan aku bisa merasakan kulit _flogger_ menyusuri di atas kulitku, mengikuti jalan yang sama seperti bulu tadi, dan begitu sulit untuk berkonsentrasi dengan musik di kepalaku, kedengarannya seperti dinyanyikan dengan seratus suara, layaknya menenun sebuah permadani halus yang sangat indah, terbuat dari sutra emas dan perak melewati kepalaku, bercampur dengan nuansa kulit lembut dari _flogger_ di kulitku ... tertinggal di atasku ... oh ... tiba-tiba, menghilang. Lalu tiba-tiba, terasa pedih, seperti menggigit di bawah perutku.

"Aagghh!" Aku berteriak. Hal ini membuatku terkejut, dan sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit, tapi seperti digelitik, dan dia memukulku lagi. Lebih keras. "Aaah!"

Aku ingin bergerak, menggeliat ... melarikan diri, atau menyambut, masing-masing pukulan... aku tak tahu – begitu luar biasa ... aku tak bisa menarik lenganku ... kakiku terjebak ... Posisiku benar-banar terikat ... dan ia memukul lagi payudaraku, aku berteriak. Dan itu adalah penderitaan yang terasa nikmat – masih bisa ditahan, hanya ...tidak secara langsung, rasanya tidak nyaman, tapi karena tubuhku bernyanyi di setiap pukulan yang didiringi dengan musik yang sempurna di dalam kepalaku, aku diseret ke bagian gelap dari jiwaku dan menyerah pada sensasi yang paling erotis. Ya, aku mendapatkan ini.

Dia memukul menyilang pinggangku. Kemudian, pukulan berpindah cepat di atas pangkal pahaku, di pahaku, dan turun ke bagian dalam pahaku ... dan kembali tubuhku ... melintasi di pinggangku. Dia terus memukul sampai musik mencapai klimaks, kemudian tiba-tiba musik berhenti. Begitu juga dengannya. Kemudian musiknya mulai lagi ... keras dan bertambah keras, dan ia mulai menghujaniku pukulan lagi ... dan aku merintih dan menggeliat.

Sekali lagi, berhenti dan semua menjadi tenang ... kecuali pernapasanku menjadi liar ... dan keinginan liar. Untuk ... oh ... apa yang terjadi? Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Gairah ini hampir tak tertahankan. Aku sudah masuk ke dunia yang sangat gelap. Tempat tidur bergerak dan bergeser saat aku merasakan tubuhnya merangkak di atasku, dan musik mulai lagi. Dia mengulangi lagi ... kali ini hidung dan bibirnya yang menggantikan bulu ... menyusuri leher dan tenggorokan, mencium, mengisap ... turun menuju payudaraku ... Ah! Menggoda setiap putingku menunggu gilirannya ... lidahnya berputar-putar sekeliling salah satunya sementara jari-jarinya tanpa henti menggoda yang lain ... aku merintih, kupikir sangat keras, meskipun aku tidak bisa mendengar.

Aku tersesat. Tersesat dalam dirinya ... tersesat dalam, suara astral seperti bidadari ... kalah pada semua sensasi ini. Aku tidak bisa lolos ... Aku benar-benar dibawah kekuasaan sentuhannya. Dia bergerak turun ke perutku, lidahnya mengelilingi pusarku, mengikuti jalan _flogger_ dan bulu tadi... aku mengerang. Dia mencium dan mengisap dan menggigit ... bergerak kebawah ... dan kemudian lidahnya ada di sana. Pada sebuah pangkal pahaku.

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku kembali dan berteriak saat aku hampir meledak menuju orgasme ... aku di tepi jurang, dan dia berhenti. Tidak! Tempat tidur bergeser, dan dia berlutut di antara kedua kakiku. Dia membungkuk ke arah tiang ranjang, dan manset pada pergelangan kakiku tiba-tiba hilang. Aku menarik kakiku ke tengah tempat tidur ... beristirahat terhadap dirinya. Dia membungkuk ke tiang satunya dan membebaskan kakiku yang lain.

Tangannya segera memegang kedua kakiku, meremas dan memijat, membawa kehidupan kembali ke dalamnya. Kemudian, memegang pinggangku, dia mengangkatku agar punggungku tak lagi di tempat tidur. Aku melengkung, bertumpu pada bahuku. Apa? Dia berlutut di antara kakiku ... dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, dia memasuki diriku ... oh sial ... dan aku berteriak lagi. Getaran orgasmeku sebentar lagi akan datang, dan dia langsung diam. Getaran ikut berhenti ... oh tidak ... dia akan menyiksaku lebih jauh.

"Aku mohon!" Aku meratap. Dia mencengkeramku lebih keras ... memperingatkan?

Aku tak tahu, jari-jarinya mencengkeram pantatku saat aku berbaring terengah-engah ... jadi aku sengaja diam. Sangat perlahan, ia mulai bergerak lagi ... keluar lalu masuk... sangat menyiksa. Sial. Kumohon! Aku berteriak didalam hati ... Dan pada saat suara dari paduan suara semakin meningkat... demikian juga dengan kecepatannya semakin bertambah, dia begitu terkontrol ... jadi seirama dengan musiknya. Dan aku tak bisa lagi menanggungnya.

"Kumohon," aku meratap, dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia menurunkanku kembali ke tempat tidur, dan dia berbaring di atasku, tangannya di atas tempat tidur di samping dadaku untuk menumpu tubuhnya, dan dia mendorongku, saat musiknya mencapai puncaknya, aku jatuh ... jatuh bebas ... ke dalam orgasme, paling intens yang pernah aku dapatkan, dan Kyuhyun mengikutiku ... mendorongku lebih keras, tiga kali lagi ... akhirnya hilang, lalu ambruk di atasku.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for typo ^^


	30. Chapter 30

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 30

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Saat kesadaranku sudah kembali, Kyuhyun menarik keluar dariku. Musik telah berhenti, dan aku bisa merasakan dia melintasi tubuhku saat ia melepaskan manset pada pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku mengerang saat tanganku dibebaskan. Dia segera membebaskan tanganku yang satunya, dengan lembut menarik penutup mataku, dan melepas earphone di telingaku. Aku berkedip melihat cahaya redup yang lembut dan menatap ke dalam tatapan intens matanya.

"Hai," bisiknya.

"Hai, juga," aku mengambil napas dengan malu-malu padanya.

Bibirnya dengan senyum khasnya, dan ia membungkuk lalu menciumku dengan lembut. "Kau melakukan dengan baik," bisiknya. "Berbaliklah."

Sialan, apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

Matanya melunak. "Aku hanya akan mengusap bahumu."

"Oh ... oke." Aku berguling dengan kaku untuk telungkup. Aku merasa sangat lelah.

Kyuhyun duduk mengangkangiku dan mulai memijat bahuku. Aku merintih keras, dia memiliki jari yang kuat. Miring ke bawah, ia mencium kepalaku.

"Musik apa itu?" Gumamku hampir tidak jelas.

"Itu disebut Spem in Alium, atau the Forty Part Motet, oleh Thomas Tallis."

"Sungguh ... luar biasa."

"Aku selalu ingin berhubungan seks dengan musik itu."

"Bukan untuk pertama yang lainnya, Tuan Cho?"

"Memang, Nona Lee." Aku mengerang lagi saat jari-jarinya yang terlatih memijat pundakku.

"Yah, ini pertama kalinya aku berhubungan seks dengan lagu itu juga," bisikku mengantuk.

"Hmm ... kau dan aku, kita saling memberi banyak pengalaman pertama lainnya." Suaranya terdengar biasa saja.

"Apa yang aku katakan dalam tidurku, Kyu - err, Sir?"

Tangannya berhenti memijat sejenak. "Kau bicara banyak hal, Sungmin. Kau berbicara tentang sangkar dan stroberi ... bahwa kau ingin lebih ... dan bahwa kau merindukanku." Oh, terima kasih Tuhan untuk itu.

"Apa cuma itu?" Kelegaan dalam suaraku tampak jelas.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pijatan yang menyenangkan itu dan bergeser hingga dia berbaring disampingku. Kepalanya bersandar pada sikunya. Dia mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kau pikir sudah kau katakan?"

Oh sial. "Bahwa aku pikir kau jelek, sombong, dan kau sangat mampu di atas tempat tidur."

Dia mengerutkan keningnya sampai dalam. "Yah, tentu saja aku akui semua itu, dan sekarang kau telah membuat aku benar-benar tertarik. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Nona Lee?"

Aku berkedip padanya dengan polos. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Sungmin, kau bukan seorang pembohong yang pandai."

"Aku pikir kau akan membuatku tertawa setelah berhubungan seks, dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cara itu."

Bibirnya tersenyum dengan khas. "Aku tidak bisa melawak."

"Nah! Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan?" Aku menyeringai padanya, dan ia menyeringai kembali.

"Tidak, tidak ada harapan menjadi seorang pelawak." Dia tampak begitu bangga dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa aku mulai tertawa.

"Aku juga bukan seorang pelawak."

"Suara tertawamu sangat menyenangkan," bisiknya, dan ia membungkuk ke depan dan menciumku. "Dan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sungmin. Mungkin aku harus menyiksamu dulu supaya kau mengatakannya."

.

.

.

Aku bangun dengan tersentak. Aku baru saja bermimpi terjatuh dari tangga, dan aku langsung berdiri, sejenak mengalami disorientasi. Sudah gelap, dan aku berada di tempat tidur Kyuhyun sendirian. Sesuatu telah membangunkanku, suatu pikiran yang mengganjal.

Aku melirik jam alarm di samping tempat tidurnya. Baru jam 5:00 pagi, tapi aku merasa segar. Sialan ... aku perlu minum pilku. Aku merangkak turun dari tempat tidur, bersyukur atas apa pun yang telah membangunkanku.

Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar nada piano. Kyuhyun sedang memainkannya. Aku harus melihat. Aku suka menonton dia bermain. Masih telanjang, aku mengambil jubah mandiku dari kursi dan berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor, aku mengenakan jubah mandiku saat mendengarkan suara magis dari ratapan melodi yang datang dari ruangan besar.

Di kegelapan, Kyuhyun duduk memainkan piano dengan diterangi cahaya, dan rambut tembaganya berkilau mengkilap. Dia seperti telanjang, meskipun aku tahu dia memakai celana piyamanya.

Dia berkonsentrasi, bermain sangat syahdu, hanyut dalam musik yang melankolis. Aku ragu, menonton dari bayang-bayang, tidak ingin mengganggunya. Aku ingin memeluknya.

Dia tampak hanyut, bahkan sedih, pedih dan kesepian - atau mungkin itu hanya musik penuh kesedihan yang menyentuh. Dia telah selesai dengan lagunya, berhenti sebentar, kemudian mulai bermain lagi.

Aku bergerak dengan hati-hati ke arahnya, menggambarkan seperti ngengat mendekati api ... ide itu membuatku tersenyum.

Dia melirik ke arahku dan mengerutkan kening sebelum pandangannya kembali ke tangannya. Oh sial, apa dia marah bahwa aku mengganggunya?

"Kau seharusnya tidur," tegurnya ringan.

Aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seharusnya kau juga," balasku tidak begitu lembut.

Dia melirik ke atas lagi, bibirnya berkedut dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Apakah kau memarahiku, Nona Lee?"

"Ya, Tuan Cho."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa tidur." Dia mengernyit lagi berkedip kesal atau marah di wajahnya. Denganku? Yang pasti tidak.

Aku mengabaikan ekspresi wajahnya dan dengan sangat berani duduk di sampingnya di bangku piano, menempatkan kepala di bahunya yang telanjang untuk menonton jari-jarinya yang lincah menekan tuts piano. Dia berhenti sejenak, dan kemudian melanjutkan sampai selesai.

"Apa itu?" Aku bertanya pelan.

"Chopin. Opus 28, no4. Di E minor, jika kau tertarik," bisiknya.

"Aku selalu tertarik apa yang kau lakukan."

Dia berbalik dan mencium rambutku. "Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

"Tidak. Mainkan lagi yang satunya."

"Yang satunya?"

"Karya Bach yang kau mainkan pada malam pertama saat aku menginap."

"Oh, Marcello."

Ia mulai bermain perlahan-lahan dengan sengaja. Aku merasakan gerakan tangan di bahunya saat aku bersandar padanya dan memejamkan mata. Sedih, menggetarkan jiwa berputar secara perlahan dan perasaan syahdu disekitar kita, bergema dari dinding. Ini adalah bagian melodi yang indah, bahkan lebih sedih dari karya Chopin, dan aku kehilangan diriku untuk meratapi keindahannya. Sampai batas tertentu, itu mencerminkan seperti apa yang aku rasakan. Kerinduan terasa pedih yang mendalam. Aku harus mengetahui pria luar biasa ini lebih baik lagi, untuk mencoba dan memahami kesedihannya. Semua terlalu cepat, musiknya telah berakhir.

"Mengapa kau hanya bermain musik sedih seperti ini?"

Aku duduk tegak dan menatap ke arahnya saat ia mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku, ekspresinya waspada. "Jadi kau berumur enam tahun saat kau mulai bermain?" Aku mendesak.

Dia mengangguk, tampak waspada sekali. Setelah beberapa saat ia mulai bercerita.

"Aku mulai belajar piano untuk menyenangkan ibu baruku."

"Untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga yang sempurna?"

"Ya, begitulah," katanya mengelak. "Kenapa kau bangun? Bukankah kau perlu memulihkan diri dari aktivitas semalam?"

"Aku perlu minum pilku."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Bagus, teringat," gumamnya, dan aku bisa membuatnya terkesan. Bibirnya yang khas setengah tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau harus menunggu setengah jam dan kemudian satu jam setengah besok pagi. Jadi akhirnya kau dapat minum pada waktu yang wajar."

"Rencana bagus," aku bernapas. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan selama setengah jam?" Aku mengedip polos padanya.

"Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa hal," ia menyeringai, matanya bersinar. Aku menatap balik tanpa ekspresi dan tubuhku langsung meleleh dan mencair di bawah tatapannya.

"Disisi lain, kita bisa bicara," saranku berusaha tenang.

Alisnya berkerut.

"Aku lebih suka apa yang ada dalam pikiranku." Dia membawaku ke pangkuannya.

"Kau selalu lebih suka berhubungan seks dari pada bicara," Aku tertawa,menenangkan diri dengan memegang lengan atasnya.

"Benar. Terutama denganmu." Dia mencium rambutku dan berpindah dari bawah telingaku ke tenggorokanku. "Mungkin diatas pianoku," dia berbisik.

Oh. Seluruh tubuhku mengencang memikirkan hal itu. Piano. Wow.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu kejelasan dulu," bisikku saat denyut nadiku mulai cepat, dan dewi batinku memejamkan mata, bibirnya memperlihatkan padaku rasa kenikmatan.

Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan serangan sensual itu.

"Selalu begitu bersemangat untuk informasi, Nona Lee. Kejelasan mengenai apa?" Dia menyentuh kulitku di dasar leherku, mencium dengan lembut.

"Kita," bisikku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hmm. Bagaimana dengan kita?" Dia berhenti sejenak dari ciumannya sepanjang bahuku.

"Perjanjian."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ke arahku, sedikit geli di matanya, dan mendesah. Ia mengusap ujung jarinya di pipiku.

"Yah, aku pikir perjanjian sudah dibicarakan, bukankah begitu?" Suaranya rendah dan serak, matanya lembut.

"Sudah dibicarakan?"

"Sudah dibicarakan." Dia tersenyum.

Aku ternganga dengan bingung. "Tapi dulu kau begitu antusias."

"Yah, itu dulu sebelum ini. Tapi, aturan tidak perlu diperbincangkan, tapi masih berlaku." Ekspresinya sedikit mengeras.

"Sebelum? Sebelum apa?"

"Sebelum," ... Dia diam sebentar, dan ekspresinya kembali waspada, "lebih." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Oh."

"Selain itu, kita sudah pernah berada di ruang bermain dua kali sekarang, dan kau belum lari menjerit ketakutan."

"Apakah kau kira aku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada satupun yang kau lakukan yang bisa aku perkirakan, Sungmin," katanya datar.

"Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi jelas. Kau hanya ingin aku mengikuti semua aturan perjanjian sepanjang waktu tetapi tidak perlu menandatangani perjanjian itu?"

"Kecuali di ruang bermain. Aku ingin kau mengikuti semangat dari perjanjian itu pada saat di ruang bermain, dan ya, aku ingin kau untuk mengikuti aturan - sepanjang waktu. Dan aku tahu kau akan aman, dan aku akan bisa memilikimu kapanpun aku mau."

"Dan jika aku melanggar salah satu aturan?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu."

"Bukankah kau perlu persetujuanku?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Dan jika aku mengatakan tidak?"

Ia menatap padaku selama beberapa saat, dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Jika kau mengatakan tidak. Kau harus mengatakan tidak. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk membujukmu."

Aku menjauhkan diri darinya dan berdiri. Aku butuh jarak tertentu. Dia mengernyit saat aku menatap ke arahnya. Dia tampak bingung dan waspada lagi.

"Jadi, aspek hukuman masih tetap ada."

"Ya, tapi hanya jika kau melanggar aturan."

"Aku harus kembali membacanya," kataku, berusaha mengingat detail.

"Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu." Nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah jadi seperti bisnis.

Whoa. Pembicaraan ini jadi serius begitu cepat. Dia bangkit dari piano dan berjalan dengan gesit ke ruang kerjanya. Aku merasa kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Astaga, aku butuh minum teh. Membahas hubungan masa depan kami pada jam 5:45 pagi saat dia belum sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang lain - apakah ini bijaksana? Aku masuk dapur yang masih gelap. Di mana lampunya? Aku menyalakannya, dan menuangkan air ke dalam ketel. Pilku! Aku mencari di tasku yang kutinggalkan di bar sarapan dan dengan cepat menemukannya. Kutelan satu. Pada saat aku selesai menelan pilku, Kyuhyun sudah kembali, duduk di salah satu kursi bar, mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ini dia." Dia memberikan selembar kertas diketik ke arahku, dan aku melihat bahwa dia mencoret beberapa hal. Aku pun membacanya.

"Jadi hal kepatuhan masih berlaku?"

"Oh, ya." Dia menyeringai.

Aku menggeleng geli, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku memutar mata padanya.

"Apa kau memutar mata padaku, Sungmin?" Dia mengambil nafas.

Oh Sial.

"Mungkin saja, tergantung reaksimu akan seperti apa."

"Sama seperti biasa," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya bersinar dengan kegembiraan.

Aku menelan ludah dan getaran kegembiraan mengalir ketubuhku.

"Jadi ... " sialan. Apa yang akan aku lakukan?

"Ya?" Dia menjilati bibir bawahnya.

"Kau ingin memukul pantatku sekarang."

"Ya. Dan aku akan melakukannya. "

"Oh, begitu, Tuan Cho?" Aku menantang, menyeringai ke arahnya. Dua orang baru bisa melakukan permainan ini.

"Apa kau akan menghentikanku?"

"Kau harus menangkapku dulu."

Matanya melebar sedikit, dan dia meringis, perlahan-lahan bangkit berdiri.

"Oh, begitu, Nona Lee?" Bar sarapan memisahkan kami. Aku begitu bersyukur atas keberadaannya pada saat ini.

"Dan kau menggigit bibirmu," dia bernafas, bergerak perlahan ke kiri saat aku berpindah tempat.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan," godaku. "Karena, kau juga memutar matamu." Aku mencoba memberi alasan padanya. Dia terus bergerak ke kiri, begitu juga denganku.

"Ya, tapi kau baru saja meningkatkan taruhan yang menyenangkan dalam permainan ini." Matanya menyala dan antisipasi liar terpancar darinya.

"Aku lumayan cepat, tahu." Aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Aku juga."

Dia mengikutiku, di dapurnya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?" Tanyanya.

"Pernahkah aku menyerah?"

"Nona Lee, apa maksudmu?" Dia menyeringai. "Ini akan lebih buruk bila aku harus datang dan menangkapmu."

"Itu hanya jika kau bisa menangkapku, Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, aku tidak berniat membiarkan kau menangkapku."

"Sungmin, kau bisa jatuh dan melukai dirimu sendiri. Yang akan menempatkanmu bertentangan langsung dengan peraturan nomor tujuh."

"Aku sudah dalam bahaya sejak aku bertemu denganmu, Tuan Cho, dengan atau tanpa aturan."

"Ya kau memang benar." Dia berhenti sejenak, dan alisnya sedikit berkerut.

Tiba-tiba, ia menekuk lututnya mendekatiku, membuatku menjerit dan berlari ke meja ruang makan. Aku berhasil melarikan diri, menempatkan meja di antara kami. Hatiku berdebar dan adrenalin sudah melonjak keseluruh tubuhku ...oh boy ... ... begitu mendebarkan. Aku merasa jadi anak- anak lagi, meski tak tepat. Aku mengawasinya dengan hati-hati saat ia sengaja melangkah ke arahku. Aku mundur satu inchi.

"Kau tentu tahu bagaimana mengalihkan perhatian seorang pria, Sungmin."

"Kami berusaha untuk menyenangkan, Tuan Cho. Mengalihkan perhatianmu dari apa?"

"Hidup. Alam semesta." Dia melambaikan satu tangannya samar-samar.

"Kau tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat kau bermain tadi."

Dia berhenti dan melipat tangannya, ekspresinya geli.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari, sayang, tapi aku akan menangkapmu, dan hanya akan lebih buruk untukmu saat aku lakukan itu."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukannya." Aku tak boleh terlalu percaya diri. Aku ulangi ini sebagai mantra. Bawah sadarku telah menemukan sepatu Nikenya, dan dia mulai.

"Siapapun akan berpikir kau tidak ingin aku untuk menangkapmu."

"Aku memang tidak ingin. Itu intinya. Aku merasakan hukuman sama caranya dengan kau merasakan saat aku menyentuhmu." Tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah dalam sepersekian detik. Hilang sudah Kyuhyun yang menyenangkan, dan ia berdiri menatapku seolah aku sudah menamparnya. Dia pucat.

"Itukah yang kau rasakan?" Bisiknya.

Empat kata, dan cara dia mengucapkannya, berbicara banyak. Oh tidak. Memberitahuku lebih banyak tentang dia dan bagaimana perasaannya. Menceritakan tentang ketakutan dan kebencian. Aku mengerutkan kening. Tidak, aku tak merasa bahwa itu buruk. Tidak mungkin. Apa yang aku lakukan?

"Tidak, tidak cukup mempengaruhiku sebanyak itu, namun itu bisa memberimu sebuah gambaran," gumamku, menatap cemas ke arahnya.

"Oh," katanya.

Ya ampun. Tampaknya dia benar-benar bingung, seperti aku telah menarik karpet dari bawah kakinya.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku bergerak mengelilingi meja sampai aku berdiri di depannya, menatap mata memprihatinkan itu.

"Kau sangat membencinya?" Dia bernafas, matanya ketakutan.

"Yah ... tidak juga," aku meyakinkan dia. Astaga, itu bagaimana perasaannya ketika orang yang menyentuhnya?

"Tidak, aku merasa seperti bermuka dua tentang hal itu. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku juga tidak membencinya."

"Tapi tadi malam, di ruang bermain, kau ..." dia tidak melanjutkan.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, Kyuhyun, karena kau membutuhkannya. Tapi aku tidak suka. Kau tidak menyakitiku tadi malam. Itu dalam konteks yang berbeda, dan secara internal aku bisa membenarkan, dan aku percaya padamu. Tetapi bila kau ingin menghukumku, aku khawatir bahwa kau akan menyakitiku."

Matanya berkilau seperti badai bergejolak. Waktu berjalan, dan berkembang dan hilang sebelum ia menjawab pelan.

"Aku ingin menyakitimu. Tapi tidak melebihi apa yang tidak bisa kau tahan."

Sialan!

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya ke rambutnya, dan ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya membutuhkannya." Dia berhenti sejenak, menatapku dengan kesedihan, dan ia menutup matanya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu," bisiknya.

"Tidak bisa atau tidak mau?"

"Tidak mau."

"Jadi kau tahu kenapa."

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak akan memberitahuku."

"Jika aku melakukannya, kau akan lari berteriak ketakutan dari ruangan ini, dan kau tidak akan pernah ingin kembali." Dia menatapku hati-hati. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko itu, Sungmin."

"Kau ingin aku tinggal."

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Aku tidak tahan kehilangan dirimu."

Oh...

Dia menatap ke arahku, dan tiba-tiba, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan dia menciumku, menciumku penuh gairah. Membuatku benar-benar terkejut, dan aku merasakan panik dan sangat membutuhkan ciumannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan kau memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, dalam tidurmu," bisiknya di bibirku.

Oh ... pengakuanku saat tidur malam.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi." Dan hatiku mantap, berubah terbalik.

Orang ini membutuhkan. Ketakutannya terlihat jelas, tapi dia tersesat ... di suatu tempat dalam kegelapan. Matanya melebar dan suram dan tersiksa. Aku bisa menenangkannya. Bergabung dengannya sebentar di kegelapan dan membawanya ke tempat terang.

"Tunjukkan padaku," bisikku.

"Tunjukkan padamu?"

"Tunjukkan padaku seberapa besar sakitnya."

"Apa?"

"Hukum aku. Aku ingin tahu seberapa buruk yang bisa kutahan."

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dariku, benar-benar bingung.

"Kau akan mencoba?"

"Ya." Tapi aku memiliki motif tersembunyi. Jika aku melakukan ini untuknya, mungkin dia akan membiarkanku menyentuhnya.

Dia berkedip padaku.

"Ming, kau begitu membingungkan."

"Aku juga bingung. Aku sedang berusaha memecahkannya. Kau dan aku akan tahu, sekali dan untuk selamanya, jika aku bisa melakukan ini. Jika aku bisa menangani hal ini, maka mungkin kau… " kata-kataku gagal, dan matanya melebar lagi. Dia tahu aku mengacu untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, dia tampak terkoyak, tapi kemudian tekad baja menempel di wajahnya, dan ia menyempit matanya, menatapku penuh pertimbangan seolah begitu beratnya untuk memilih ini.

Mendadak, dia menggenggam sekaligus mencengkeram tanganku dan berbalik, membawaku keluar dari ruangan besar, menaiki tangga, dan menuju ruang bermain. Kenikmatan dan rasa sakit, hadiah dan hukuman - kata-katanya sudah lama bergema dalam pikiranku.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu seberapa buruk bisa terjadi, dan kau bisa membuat pikiranmu jadi terbuka." Dia berhenti dekat pintu. "Apa kau siap untuk ini?"

Aku mengangguk, pikiranku sudah bulat, dan aku merasa agak pusing, lemah karena semua darah meninggalkan wajahku.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	31. Chapter 31 (END of Book One)

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Cho

Chapter 31 (End of Book One)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Dia membuka pintu, dan masih memegang tanganku, meraih apa yang tampak seperti sabuk dari rak di samping pintu, lalu membawaku ke bangku kulit merah di pojok ruangan.

"Membungkuklah di atas bangku," bisiknya lembut.

Aku membungkuk di atas kulit lembut halus. Dia mengangkat jubah mandiku. Diam-diam dalam pikiranku, aku agak terkejut karena dia tidak menyuruhku melepasnya.

"Kita di sini karena kau mengatakan ya, Sungmin. Dan kau berlari dariku. Aku akan memukulmu enam kali, dan kau akan menghitung denganku."

Kenapa sih dia tidak langsung menyelesaikannya? Dia selalu membuat seperti makanan untuk menghukumku. Aku memutar mata, menyadari sepenuhnya ia tidak dapat melihatku. Dia mengangkat ujung jubah mandiku, dan untuk beberapa alasan, ini terasa lebih intim daripada telanjang. Dengan lembut dia membelai pantatku, tangannya hangat membelai kedua pantatku dan turun ke bagian atas pahaku.

"Aku melakukan ini supaya kau ingat untuk tidak lari dariku, dan meskipun menyenangkan, aku tak ingin kau lari dariku," bisiknya.

Dan ironisnya aku tidak lupa. Aku berlari untuk menghindari ini. Jika dia membuka tangannya, aku akan lari ke dia, bukan menjauh darinya. "Dan kau memutar mata padaku. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang itu."

Tiba-tiba, hilanglah – ketakutan, gelisah,gugup dalam nada suaranya. Dia sudah kembali dari manapun dia berada. Aku mendengar dalam nada suaranya, caranya dia menempatkan jemarinya di pantatku, memegangku - dan perubahan suasana di dalam kamar. Aku memejamkan mata, menguatkan diri menerima pukulan.

Tiba-tiba pukulannya datang sangat keras, bunyi keras melintas pantatku, dan pukulan dengan sabuk ini yang aku takutkan. Aku berteriak tanpa sadar, dan mengambil udara banyak- banyaknya.

"Hitung, Sungmin!" Perintahnya.

"Satu!" Aku berteriak padanya, dan kedengarannya seperti sebuah sumpah serapah.

Dia mencambukku lagi, dan denyut rasa sakit dan sangat terasa di sepanjang garis sabuk. Sialan ... itu sangat cerdas

"Dua!" Aku berteriak.

Rasanya begitu lega bisa menjerit. Napasnya tak teratur dan kasar. Sementara napasku hampir tak terdengar karena aku merasa putus asa, seluruh jiwaku berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari beberapa kekuatan batin. Sabuknya kembali melukai bokongku.

"Tiga!" Air mata yang tak diinginkan jatuh ke luar dari mataku.

Astaga , rasanya lebih sakit daripada yang kupikirkan, jauh lebih sakit dibanding dengan telapak tangan. Dia tidak menahannya lagi.

"Empat!" Aku berteriak saat sabuk dilecutkan lagi, dan sekarang air mengalir di pipiku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menangis. Ini membuatku marah bahwa aku menangis. Dia mencambukku lagi.

"Lima." Suaraku terdengar seperti tersedak, tertahan oleh isakan, dan pada saat ini, aku pikir aku membencinya. Sekali lagi, aku bisa melakukan satu lagi. Pantatku terasa seolah-olah terbakar.

"Enam," aku berbisik karena sengatan seperti melepuh sangat sakit, dan aku mendengar dia menjatuhkan sabuk di belakangku, dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dengan terengah-engah dan penuh kasih ... dan aku tidak ingin bersama dia.

"Lepaskan ... tidak ... "Dan aku menemukan diriku berusaha untuk melepaskan dari pelukannya, mendorong menjauhinya. Melawannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Aku mendesis. Aku berdiri tegak dan menatapnya, dan dia menonton seolah-olah aku mau meledak, matanya melebar. Dengan marah aku menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mataku dengan punggung tanganku, memelototinya.

"Jadi inikah yang benar-benar kau sukai? Aku, seperti ini?" aku menggunakan lengan jubah mandi untuk membersihkan hidungku. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan waspada. "Yah, kau adalah orang brengsek."

"Ming," dia memohon, terkejut.

"Jangan coba-coba menyebut namaku! Kau harus bisa memilah kemarahanmu, Cho!" Setelah itu, aku berbalik dengan kaku, dan keluar dari ruang bermain, menutup pintu dengan pelan di belakangku.

Aku memegang hendel pintu di belakangku dan kembali bersandar sebentar di pintu. Pergi kemana? Apa aku akan lari? Apa aku akan tinggal? Aku sangat marah, air mata panas mendidih marah tumpah di pipiku, dan aku mengusap dengan geram kesamping. Aku hanya ingin meringkuk. Meringkuk dan memulihkan diri dengan beberapa cara. Menyembuhkan keyakinanku yang sudah hancur berantakan. Bagaimana mungkin aku sebodoh itu?

Tentu saja rasanya akan terasa sakit. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menggosok pantatku. Aah! sakit. Ke mana aku akan pergi? Tak mungkin kekamarnya. Kamarku, atau ruang yang akan menjadi milikku, tidak, itu adalah milikku ... milikku. Inilah sebabnya mengapa dia ingin aku memilikinya. Dia tahu aku akan membutuhkan jarak darinya.

Aku berjalan kaku sendirian ke kamar, sadar bahwa Kyuhyun dapat mengikutiku. Masih gelap di kamar tidur, fajar menyingsing masih redup di cakrawala. Aku naik ke tempat tidur dengan canggung, hati-hati untuk tidak duduk karena pantatku terasa sakit dan perih Aku menarik jubah mandi, membungkus tubuhku, dan meringkuk dan benar-benar melepaskan, menangis keras ke bantalku.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa aku membiarkan dia melakukan itu padaku?

Aku ingin kegelapan, untuk menjelajahi bagaimana itu bisa menjadi buruk - tapi itu terlalu gelap untukku. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Namun, ini yang dia lakukan, beginilah cara dia menyukainya. Peringatan itu membuatku sadar. Dan menjadi jelas tentang dia, dia memperingatkanku dan memperingatkanku sekali lagi. Dia tak normal. Dia memiliki kebutuhan yang tak bisa aku penuhi. Aku menyadari itu sekarang. Aku tak ingin dia memukulku seperti itu lagi. Aku berpikir dia memukulku sudah dua kali, dan betapa mudahnya dia melakukan perbedaan itu padaku.

Apa itu cukup baginya?

Aku menangis lebih keras ke bantal. Aku akan kehilangan dia. Dia tak akan mau bersamaku jika aku tak bisa memberikan yang ia inginkan. Mengapa, mengapa, mengapa aku jatuh cinta dengan _Fifty Shades_? Mengapa? Kenapa aku tidak mencintai Siwon, atau Changmin, atau seseorang seperti aku?

Oh, dia terlihat bingung saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku begitu kejam, sangat terkejut dengan kekejaman itu ... maukah dia memaafkanku ... Maukah aku memaafkannya? Pikiranku jadi kacau semua dan campur aduk, bergema dan memantul dari bagian dalam kepalaku.

Oh, ini adalah pagi yang gelap bagi jiwaku. Aku sendirian. Aku menginginkan Ibuku. Aku ingat kata-kata perpisahannya di bandara, _Ikuti kata hatimu, sayang, tolong - cobalah untuk tak berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Relaks dan nikmati dirimu sendiri. Kau masih begitu muda, sayang. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk mencari pengalaman hidup, hanya biarkan itu mengalir saja. Kau layak mendapatkan yang terbaik dari segalanya. _

Aku mengikuti kata hatiku, dan yang aku dapatkan adalah pantat yang sakit dan menderita, jadi patah semangat untuk menunjukkan itu. Aku harus pergi. Itu saja ... Aku harus meninggalkannya. Dia tidak baik untukku, dan aku tidak baik untuknya.

Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa membuat ini berjalan? Dan membayangkan tak melihat dia lagi praktis membuatku sesak napas ... _Fifty Shades_-ku. Aku mendengar suara klik pintu dibuka. Oh tidak - dia ke sini. Dia menempatkan sesuatu di atas meja samping tempat tidur, dan tempat tidur terasa bergerak saat ia berbaring di belakangku.

"Sst," dia mengambil nafas, dan aku ingin menarik diri dari dia, pindah ke sisi lain tempat tidur, tapi aku seperti lumpuh. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan berbaring kaku, tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Jangan menolakku, Ming, kumohon," bisiknya.

Dengan lembut, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membenamkan hidungnya di rambutku, mencium leherku.

"Jangan membenciku," dia bernafas lembut di kulitku, suaranya terdengar sangat sedih.

Hatiku membeku dan menangis terisak. Dia terus menciumku dengan lembut, penuh kasih, tapi aku tetap menjaga jarak dan waspada. Kami berbaring bersama seperti ini, tidak berkata apa-apa sampai lama. Dia hanya memelukku, dan perlahan-lahan, aku menjadi tenang dan berhenti menangis. Fajar telah datang, dan cahaya lembut menjadi terang berganti pagi, dan kami masih berbaring dengan tenang.

"Aku membawa beberapa Advil dan beberapa krim arnica," katanya setelah lama dalam diam.

Aku berbalik sangat pelan-pelan dalam pelukannya hingga aku bisa berhadapan dengannya. Kepalaku bertumpu di lengannya. Matanya keras dan hati-hati. Aku menatap wajah yang tampan. Dia memberi jarak, tapi matanya terus menatapku, hampir tidak berkedip. Oh, dia terlihat begitu mendebarkan. Dalam waktu singkat, dia menjadi begitu, terlihat sangat sayang padaku. Aku mengulurkan tangan, membelai pipinya. Dia menutup matanya dan sedikit menghembuskan napas.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku.

Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa yang sudah aku katakan."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun yang tidak aku tahu." Dan matanya melunak lega. "Maaf aku menyakitimu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku yang minta." Dan sekarang aku tahu. Aku menelan ludah. Ini dia. Aku perlu mengatakan bagianku. "Kupikir aku tidak bisa menjadi segalanya seperti yang kau inginkan," bisikku.

Matanya melebar sedikit, dan ia berkedip, ekspresi kembali ketakutan. "Kau adalah segalanya yang aku inginkan."

Apa?

"Aku tidak paham. Aku bukan seorang yang patuh, dan kau pasti sangat yakin bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi padaku. Dan itu sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, kau bilang begitu." Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan aku bisa melihat segudang emosi melintasi wajahnya.

Saat ia membuka matanya kembali, ekspresinya suram. Oh tidak. "Kau benar. Aku seharusnya membiarkanmu pergi. Aku tidak baik untukmu."

Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk karena setiap helai rambut di tubuhku berdiri minta perhatian, dan dunia seperti jatuh menjauhiku, meninggalkan semuanya, menyisakan lubang yang dalam bagiku. Oh tidak.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi," bisikku. Sialan - ini dia. Bayar atau mainkan. Air mata keluar di mataku sekali lagi.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi," ia berbisik, nada suaranya kasar. Dia meraihku dan dengan lembut membelai pipiku dan mengusap air mata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku menjadi hidup sejak aku bertemu denganmu." Ibu jarinya menelusuri kontur bibir bawahku.

"Aku juga," bisikku. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kyuhyun."

Matanya melebar lagi, tapi kali ini, terkejut, benar-benar ketakutan. "Tidak," dia bernafas seolah aku mendorong udara keluar darinya. Oh tidak. "Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, Sungmin. Tidak ... ini salah." Dia ketakutan.

"Salah? Kenapa salah?"

"Yah, lihatlah dirimu. Aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia." Suaranya sedih.

"Tapi kau membuatku bahagia." Aku mengernyit.

"Tidak pada saat ini, tidak melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan." Ya ampun. Inilah faktanya. Inilah intinya - ketidakcocokan - dan semua yang ada didalam pikirannya.

"Kita tidak akan bisa melewati itu, ya kan?" Bisikku, kepalaku berdenyut ketakutan. Dia menggeleng muram. Aku menutup mataku. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. "Yah ... lebih baik aku pergi," bisikku, mengernyit saat aku duduk.

"Tidak, jangan pergi." Suaranya seperti panik.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku tinggal." Tiba-tiba, aku merasa lelah, benar-benar kelelahan, dan aku ingin pergi sekarang. Aku turun dari tempat tidur, dan Kyuhyun mengikuti.

"Aku akan berpakaian. Aku butuh sedikit privasi," kataku, suaraku datar dan kosong saat aku meninggalkan dia berdiri di kamar tidur.

Menuju lantai bawah, aku melirik ruangan besar, berpikir bagaimana hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya aku menyandarkan kepala di bahunya saat ia memainkan piano. Begitu banyak yang terjadi sejak itu. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekilas sejauh mana kerusakan moralnya, dan sekarang aku tahu dia tak sanggup mencintai seseorang - tak mampu untuk memberi atau menerima cinta. Ketakutan terburukku telah terwujud.

Dan anehnya, itu sangat melegakan. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan hingga aku menolak untuk mengakuinya. Aku merasa mati rasa. Entah bagaimana aku seakan keluar dari tubuhku dan aku sekarang menjadi pengamat biasa untuk mengungkap tragedi.

Aku mandi dengan cepat dan sistematis, hanya berpikir setiap detik di hadapanku. Sekarang menekan botol sabun mandi. Mengembalikan botol sabun mandi di rak. Menggosokkan di wajah, di bahu ... dan terus, semuanya mudah, tindakan yang mekanis, membutuhkan pengalaman mekanis yang sederhana.

Aku selesai mandi – dan karena aku tidak mengeramas rambutku, aku dapat mengeringkan diri dengan cepat. Aku berpakaian di kamar mandi, mengambil jeansku dan t-shirt dari koper kecilku. Jeansku terasa melukai pantatku, tapi terus terang, aku menyambut rasa sakit itu karena mengalihkan pikiranku dari apa yang terjadi pada patah hatiku.

Aku membungkuk untuk menutup koperku, dan bungkusan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun menarik perhatianku, pesawat model kit glider _Blahnik L23_, dia harus merakit dulu. Air mata mengancam. Oh tidak ... harusnya lebih bahagia, bila ada harapan untuk lebih. Aku mengeluarkan persoalan ini, mengetahui bahwa aku perlu memberikan ini padanya. Segera, aku merobek sepotong kertas kecil dari notebookku, buru-buru menulis catatan untuknya, dan biarkan di atas kotak.

_**Ini mengingatkanku saat-saat bahagia. **_

_**Terima kasih. **_

_**Sungmin**_

Aku menatap diriku di cermin. Sebuah tatapan seperti hantu yang pucat dan angker ke arahku. Aku meraup rambutku mengikat menjadi ekor kuda dan mengabaikan kondisi kelopak mataku yang membengkak karena tangisan.

Aku tak percaya bahwa duniaku telah runtuh di sekitarku menjadi tumpukan abu, semua harapan dan impian secara kejam menghilang. Tidak, tidak tidak jangan berpikir tentang hal itu. Jangan sekarang, belum.

Ambil napas dalam-dalam, aku mengambil koperku, dan setelah menempatkan kit glider dan catatanku di atas bantal, aku menuju ruang besar. Kyuhyun sedang menelpon. Dia memakai jeans hitam dan t-shirt. Kakinya telanjang.

"Dia bilang apa!" Ia berteriak, membuatku melompat. "Yah, dia bisa memberitahu kita kebenaran itu. Nomornya berapa, aku akan menelponnya... Ini benar-benar kacau." Dia melirik. Dan tidak mengalihkan matanya yang gelap dan murung dariku. "Cari dia," bentak dia dan menekan tombol off.

Aku berjalan ke sofa dan mengambil ranselku, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikannya. Aku mengambil Mac dari ransel dan berjalan kembali ke dapur, menempatkannya hati-hati di bar sarapan, bersama dengan ponsel dan kunci mobil. Saat aku berbalik menghadapi dia, dia menatapku, tertegun dengan ketakutan.

"Aku butuh uang dari mobilku yang dijual Yesung." Suaraku jelas dan tenang, tanpa emosi ... luar biasa.

"Ming, aku tidak ingin barang-barang ini, semuanya milikmu," katanya tak percaya. "Tolong, ambil semuanya."

"Tidak Kyuhyun. Aku semata-mata menerima semua itu di bawah kesabaran dan aku tidak menginginkan ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang akan mengingatkanku padamu. Aku hanya perlu uang dari mobilku yang dijual Yesung." Suaraku cukup monoton. Dia terkesiap.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencoba melukaiku?"

"Tidak." Aku mengerut menatapnya. Tentu saja tidak ... aku mencintaimu. "Jelas tidak. Aku mencoba untuk menjaga diriku sendiri," bisikku. Karena kau tak menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkanmu.

"Tolong, Ming, ambil barang-barang itu."

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin bertengkar, aku hanya perlu uang itu." Dia menyempit matanya, tapi aku tak lagi terintimidasi olehnya. Yah, hanya sedikit. Aku balik memandang tanpa ekspresi, tak berkedip atau mundur.

"Maukah kau menerima cek?" Katanya ketus.

"Ya. Aku pikir tidak apa."

Dia tak tersenyum, ia hanya berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Aku melihat yang masih tersisa lalu melihat-lihat apartemennya - lukisan di dinding - semua abstrak, tenang, sejuk ... bahkan dingin. Pas sekali, aku pikir tanpa sadar. Mataku berkeliaran ke piano. Astaga - jika aku menjaga mulutku, kami akan bercinta di atas piano. Tidak, sialan, kita akan berhubungan intim di atas piano. Yah, aku lebih suka bercinta. Kebohongan besar dan sedih dalam pikiranku. Dia tak pernah bercinta denganku, kan? Selalu hanya berhubungan intim dengannya.

Kyuhyun kembali dan menyerahkan amplop. "Yesung mendapat harga yang bagus. Itu adalah mobil klasik. Kau bisa bertanya padanya. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang." Dia mengangguk ke arah belakang bahuku.

Aku berbalik, dan Yesung sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, mengenakan setelan, sempurna seperti biasa.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri ke rumah, terima kasih." Aku berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun, dan aku melihat kemarahan hampir-terkandung di matanya.

"Apa kau akan menentangku setiap ada kesempatan?"

"Mengapa harus mengubah kebiasaan seumur hidup?" Aku mengangkat bahu untuk minta maaf. Dia menutup matanya dengan frustrasi dan berjalan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Aku mohon, Ming, biarkan Yesung mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku akan mengambil mobil, Nona Lee," kata Yesung berwibawa.

Kyuhyun mengangguk padanya, dan saat aku melihat sekeliling, Yesung telah pergi. Aku berbalik kembali untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kami berjarak empat kaki. Dia melangkah ke depan, dan secara naluri aku melangkah mundur. Dia berhenti, dan penderitaan dalam ekspresinya jelas terlihat, mata abu-abunya menyala.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," bisiknya, suaranya penuh kerinduan.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal. Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan dan kau tidak bisa memberikannya padaku, dan aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan."

Dia melangkah maju, dan aku mengangkat tanganku keatas. "Tolong jangan." Aku mundur dari dia. Tak mungkin aku bisa mentolerir sentuhannya sekarang, itu akan membunuhku. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." Meraih koper dan ranselku, aku menuju serambi. Dia mengikutiku, menjaga jarak hati-hati. Dia menekan tombol lift, dan pintu terbuka. Aku masuk.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun," bisikku.

"Sungmin, selamat tinggal," katanya lembut, dan dia terlihat benar-benar hancur, seperti orang yang kesakitan, mencerminkan betapa aku bisa merasakan di dalamnya. Aku membuang muka darinya sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Pintu lift menutup, dan membawaku turun ke ruang bawah tanah dan ke neraka pribadiku sendiri.

Yesung menahan pintu terbuka untukku, dan aku naik ke belakang mobil. Aku menghindari kontak mata. Jengah dan malu menyapu wajahku. Aku gagal total. Aku berharap bisa menyeret _Fifty Shades_-ku menuju cahaya, tapi terbukti tugas itu sedikit di luar kemampuanku. Putus asa, aku mencoba untuk menjaga meredam emosiku.

Saat kami berjalan keluar menuju jalan raya, aku menatap kosong keluar jendela, dan betapa besarnya apa yang telah aku lakukan secara perlahan terlintas dipikiranku. Sial. Aku telah meninggalkannya. Satu-satunya pria yang pernah aku cintai. Satu-satunya pria yang pernah tidur denganku.

Aku terkesiap, dan tangisku pecah. Air mata tanpa diminta dan tak diinginkan turun di pipiku, dan aku buru-buru menyekanya dengan jemariku, kurogoh tasku mencari kacamataku. Saat kami berhenti di traffic lights, Yesung mengulurkan saputangan linen untukku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tak melihat ke arahku, dan aku merasa bersyukur.

"Terima kasih," gumamku, dan kebaikan kecil ini merupakan tindakan bijaksana yang membuatku hancur. Aku duduk kembali di kursi kulit mewah dan menangis.

Apartemen kosong menyedihkan dan terasa asing. Aku belum tinggal di sini cukup lama untuk untuk merasa seperti di rumah. Aku langsung menuju kamarku, dan di sana, menggantung lemas di ujung tempat tidurku, menyedihkan, sebuah balon, helikopter kempes. _Charlie Tango_, terlihat dan terasa persis sepertiku.

Dengan marah aku melempar dari ranjangku, memutuskan talinya, dan memeluknya. Oh - apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku jatuh diatas tempat tidur, sepatu dan semua, dan menangis. Rasa sakit ini tak terlukiskan ... fisik, mental ... metafisika ... itu ada dimana-mana, menyusup ke dalam sumsum tulangku. Kesedihan.

Ini adalah kesedihan - dan aku telah membawanya pada diriku sendiri. Jauh di lubuk hati, pikiran keji tanpa diminta berasal dari dewi batinku, bibirnya melengkung sambil menggeram ... rasa sakit fisik dari sabetan sabuk tak terasa apa-apa, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kerusakan ini. Aku meringkuk, putus asa menggenggam balon foil datar dan sapu tangan Yesung, dan menyerahkan diri untuk kesedihanku.

* * *

.

.

.

End of Book One

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai sudah buku pertamanya, mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan update buku keduanya^^

terima kasih buat semuanyayang sudah bersedia menjadikan ff remake ini sebagai favorite mereka, serta untuk yang menbaca dan mereview ff ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

baca FF aku yang lain juga ya ^^

Sign, 137darkpinku

By the way, untuk buku kedua mending dilanjut disini atau bikin yang baru? thanks


	32. Chapter 32

**Haiiii ~ Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mempublishnya disini .. Fifty shades nya berlanjut disini. Aku akan buat menjadi satu semuanya ^^ Selamat membaca !**

* * *

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 32

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku berhasil bertahan selama 3 hari setelah berpisah dari Kyuhyun, dan sekarang hari pertamaku kerja. Ini bisa mengalihkan perhatianku.

Tuan Kim Jungmo... dia tersenyum padaku, matanya berbinar, saat dia membungkuk di mejaku.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus, Sungmin. Kupikir kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat."

Entah bagaimana, aku berhasil melengkungkan bibirku keatas, menyerupai senyuman. "Aku akan pulang jika anda tidak keberatan," bisikku.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah jam 5:30 sore. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Selamat malam, Jungmo."

"Selamat malam, Sungmin."

Aku mengambil tas, memakai jaket dan menuju pintu. Diluar aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore kota Seoul. Aku menghirup napas panjang, tak langsung mengisi kekosongan dalam dadaku, kekosongan yang sudah ada sejak Sabtu pagi, rasa hampa ini sangat menyakitkan, mengingatkan rasa kehilanganku.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dengan menunduk, menatap kakiku dan merenungkan mobilku, Beetle lamaku ... atau Audi. Aku segera menutup pikiran itu. Tidak. Jangan berpikir tentang dia. Tentu saja, aku bisa membeli mobil, mobil baru yang bagus. Aku curiga dia terlalu dermawan dengan pembayarannya, dan pikiran itu meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutku, tapi aku menolaknya dan mencoba untuk menjaga pikiranku yang mati rasa dan mungkin juga kosong. Aku tak boleh memikirkan dia. Aku tak ingin menangis lagi, apalagi di jalan.

Apartemen kosong. Aku merindukan Eunhyuk, dan aku membayangkan dia berbaring di pantai sambil minum koktail dingin. Aku menyalakan televisi layar datar, jadi ada suara untuk mengisi keheningan dan memberikan suasana bahwa aku ditemani, tapi aku tak mendengar atau menontonnya. Aku duduk dan menatap kosong pada dinding. Aku mati rasa. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit.

_Berapa lama aku harus menahan rasa ini?_

Bel pintu mengejutkanku dari kesedihan, dan jantungku berdebar-debar. Siapa itu? Aku menekan interkom.

"Pengiriman untuk Nona Lee." Sebuah suara seperti bosan menjawab, dan rasa kecewa langsung pecah dalam diriku.

Dengan lesu aku menuruni tangga dan menemukan seorang pemuda mengunyah permen karetnya dengan berisik, membawa kotak karton yang besar, dan bersandar di pintu depan. Aku menandatangani paketnya dan membawa ke atas. Kotaknya sangat besar yang membuatku heran. Di dalamnya terdapat dua lusin mawar putih dan sebuah kartu.

_**Selamat atas hari pertamamu di tempat kerja.**_

_**Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.**_

_**Dan terima kasih untuk glidernya. Itu sangat bagus.**_

_**Dengan bangga aku meletakkanyan di atas mejaku.**_

_**Kyuhyun**_

Aku terpaku menatap kartu yang diketik, lubang di dadaku semakin membesar. Tak diragukan lagi, asistennya yang mengirim ini. Mungkin sedikit sekali campur tangan Kyuhyun dengan urusan ini. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dipikirkan.

Aku melihat mawar itu, mereka sangat indah, dan aku tak sampai hati membuang ke tempat sampah. Dengan patuh, aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari sebuah vas.

Dan terbentuklah sebuah pola: bangun, kerja, menangis, tidur. Yah, berusaha untuk tidur. Aku bahkan tak bisa melarikan diri darinya dalam mimpiku. Matanya yang membakar, rasa kehilangannya, rambutnya yang mengkilap dan terang, semua menghantuiku. Dan musik. . . begitu banyak musik - aku tak tahan untuk mendengar suara musik. Aku berhati-hati untuk menghindari semua jenis musik. Bahkan jingle iklan membuatku bergidik.

Aku tak bicara dengan siapapun, bahkan ibuku atau Kangin _appa_. Aku tak punya kemampuan untuk mengobrol sekarang.

Aku merasa kesulitan untuk makan. Saat makan siang hari Rabu, aku bisa minum secangkir yoghurt, dan itulah pertama kali yang kumakan sejak Jumat kemarin. Aku bertahan dengan toleransi yang baru kutemukan untuk minum kopi latte dan Diet Coke. Ini merupakan kafein yang bisa mengisi perutku, tapi itu membuatku gelisah.

Dengan sengaja Jungmo mulai mendekatiku, menggangguku, menanyakan hal-hal pribadiku. Apa yang dia inginkan? Aku berusaha bersikap sopan, tapi aku harus tetap menjaga jarak.

Aku duduk dan mulai memilah tumpukan surat yang ditujukan padanya, dan aku senang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan pekerjaan sepele ini. E-mail-ku berbunyi, dan aku cepat-cepat memeriksa untuk melihat itu dari siapa.

Ya ampun. Sebuah e-mail dari Kyuhyun. Oh jangan, jangan di sini. . . jangan di tempat kerja.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Perihal: Besok **_

_**Sungmin, maaf mengganggu di tempat kerjamu. Aku berharap tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah menerima bunga dariku? Aku ingat bahwa besok pembukaan galeri temanmu, dan aku yakin kau belum sempat membeli mobil, dan itu adalah perjalanan yang jauh. Aku merasa sangat senang untuk bisa mengantarmu, jika kau mau. Kabari aku. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc. **_

.

Air mata berlinang di mataku. Buru-buru aku meninggalkan mejaku dan segera ke toilet untuk melarikan diri ke salah satu kamar kecilnya.

Pamerannya Siwon. Ya ampun. Aku sudah lupa semua tentang itu, dan aku berjanji padanya aku akan datang. Sial, Kyuhyun benar. Naik apa aku ke sana?

Aku memegang erat dahiku. Mengapa Siwon tidak menelepon? Coba memikirkan itu, mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang menelepon? Aku begitu pelupa, aku tak menyadari bahwa ponselku tidak berbunyi. Sial! Aku seperti orang idiot! Nomorku masih ada di _smartphone _yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pasti sudah menerima panggilan teleponku kecuali dia sudah membuang ponsel-ku.

_Bagaimana dia tahu alamat email-ku? _

Dia tahu ukuran sepatuku, alamat e-mail ini pasti tidak banyak masalah untuknya.

_Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Bisakah aku menanggung ini? Apa aku ingin melihatnya? _

Aku memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalaku kembali karena kesedihan dan kerinduan yang menusukku. Tentu saja aku menginginkannya.

Mungkin, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah berubah pikiran. . . Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tak bisa bersama seseorang yang memperoleh kesenangan dengan menyakitiku, seseorang yang tak bisa mencintaiku. Kenangan menyiksa tiba-tiba masuk pikiranku - gliding, pegangan tangan, ciuman, di bak mandi, kelembutannya, humornya, dan kegelapannya, geramannya, tatapan seksinya. Aku merindukannya. Sudah lima hari, lima hari penuh penderitaan terasa seperti sangat lama.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, memeluk diriku erat-erat, menahan diriku bersama-sama. Aku merindukannya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya... Aku mencintainya. Sangat sederhana. Aku menangis sampai tertidur di malam hari, berharap aku tidak meninggalkannya, berharap dia bisa berubah, berharap bahwa kami bersama-sama. Berapa lama perasaan yang luar biasa mengerikan ini berakhir? Aku merasa seperti di neraka.

_Lee Sungmin_, kau berada di tempat kerja! Aku harus kuat, tapi aku ingin pergi ke pemerannya Siwon, dan dalam hati, sifat masokis di dalam diriku ingin melihat Kyuhyun. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku kembali ke mejaku.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Perihal: Besok **_

_**Hai Kyuhyun. Terima kasih untuk bunganya, bunganya sangat indah. Ya, aku sangat senang menerima tawaranmu. Terima kasih. **_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP**_

.

Memeriksa telepon, aku melihat bahwa masih dialihkan ditempatku. Jungmo sedang rapat, jadi aku segera menghubungi Siwon.

"Hai, Siwon. Ini Sungmin."

_"Halo, orang asing."_ Nada suaranya begitu hangat dan ramah hampir mendorongku menangis lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara lama. Besok jam berapa aku harus ada di sana untuk pameranmu?"

_"Kau masih mau datang?"_ Dia terdengar bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum, senyum tulus pertamaku dalam lima hari saat aku membayangkan senyumnya yang lebar.

_"Tujuh lewat tiga puluh."_

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Siwon."

_"Bye, Sungmin."_

Setelah selesai menelpon Siwon, kemudian aku kembali memeriksa e-mailku.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Besok **_

_**Dear Sungmin **_

_**Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu? **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Perihal: Besok **_

_**Acara Siwon dimulai pukul 7:30 malam. Menurutmu baiknya jam berapa?**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Perihal: Besok**_

_**Incheon agak jauh. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 5:45 sore. Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Perihal: Besok **_

_**Sampai ketemu lagi. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP **_

.

Oh. Aku akan bertemu Kyuhyun, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima hari ini, sebagian semangatku terangkat dan aku membiarkan diriku ingin tahu bagaimana dia sekarang. Apakah dia merindukanku? Mungkin tidak seperti aku merindukannya. Apakah dia sudah menemukan seorang submisif baru dari mana pun mereka berasal? Pikiran itu sangat menyakitkan, aku segera menghentikannya.

Aku melihat tumpukan surat, aku perlu memilahnya untuk Jungmo dan menangani itu untuk mencoba mendorong keluar bayangan Kyuhyun dari pikiranku sekali lagi.

Malam ini di tempat tidur, aku berguling ke kanan-kiri, mencoba untuk tidur. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur tidak menangis. Dalam benakku, aku membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat aku meninggalkan apartemennya. Ekspresinya yang tersiksa menghantuiku.

Aku ingat bahwa dia tak ingin aku pergi, sangat aneh. Mengapa aku harus tinggal ketika masalahnya sudah mencapai kebuntuan? Kami masing-masing berputar-putar dengan masalah kami sendiri - ketakutanku terhadap hukuman, rasa takutnya. . . apa? Cinta?

Berbaring miring, aku memeluk bantalku, penuh dengan kesedihan. Dia pikir dia tak layak untuk dicintai. Mengapa dia merasa begitu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan cara pengasuhannya? Ibu kandungnya, pelacur yang pecandu itu? Pikiran itu menggangguku sampai dini hari hingga akhirnya aku ketiduran, gelisah karena kelelahan.

Hari yang menjemukan dan sangat menjemukan dan Jungmo sangat tidak biasa, penuh perhatian. Aku curiga penyebabnya adalah gaun plum Eunhyuk dan sepatu berhak tinggi warna hitam punyaku yang telah kuambil dari lemarinya, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing dengan pemikiran itu. Aku memutuskan akan belanja pakaian saat gaji pertamaku keluar. Gaun yang kupakai tampak lebih longgar, tapi aku pura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

Akhirnya, tepat jam lima lewat tiga puluh, aku mengambil jaket dan tas, mencoba untuk meredam kegelisahanku. Aku akan bertemu dengannya!

"Apa kau punya kencan malam ini?" Tanya Jungmo saat berjalan melewati mejaku dalam perjalanan keluar.

"Ya. Tidak. Tidak juga."

Dia memiringkan alisnya padaku, terlihat jelas sangat berminat. "Pacar?"

Mukaku memerah. "Tidak, hanya teman. Mantan pacar."

"Mungkin besok kau mau datang untuk minum sepulang kerja. Kau memiliki minggu pertama yang hebat, Sungmin. Kita harus merayakannya." Dia tersenyum dan emosi tak kukenal terlihat di wajahnya, membuatku gelisah.

Menempatkan tangan di sakunya, dia keluar melalui pintu ganda. Aku mengerutkan kening mundur di belakangnya. Minum dengan bos, apa itu ide yang bagus? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku punya malam yang harus aku lewati dengan Cho Kyuhyun dulu. Bagaimana aku akan melakukan ini?

Aku bergegas ke kamar kecil untuk merapikan lagi dandananku disaat menit-menit terakhir. Di cermin besar yang menempel dinding, aku menarik napas panjang, mengamati wajahku dengan teliti. Seperti biasa mukaku pucat, lingkaran hitam mengelilingi mataku. Aku terlihat kurus, menyeramkan. Astaga, Aku berharap aku tahu bagaimana menggunakan make up.

Aku mencoba memakai maskara dan eyeliner dan mencubit pipiku, berharap membawa sedikit warna merah. Merapikan rambutku agar terlihat menggantung alami di punggungku, aku menarik napas panjang. Aku harus bisa melakukan ini. Dengan gugup aku berjalan melalui lobi dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Naeun di meja resepsionis. Aku pikir dia dan aku bisa menjadi teman.

Jungmo sedang bicara dengan Yuri saat aku menuju pintu. Tersenyum lebar, dia bergegas membukakan pintu untukku. "Silakan, Sungmin," bisiknya.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum, merasa malu.

Di tepi jalan, Yesung sedang menunggu. Dia membuka pintu belakang mobil. Aku melirik ragu-ragu pada Jungmo yang mengikutiku keluar. Dia memandang ke Audi SUV dengan kaget. Aku berbalik dan naik ke belakang, dan di sana duduk - Cho Kyuhyun - mengenakan setelan abu-abunya, tanpa dasi, kemeja putih dengan kerah terbuka. Matanya bercahaya. Mulutku kering. Dia terlihat sangat tampan kecuali dia cemberut padaku.

Oh tidak!

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" Bentaknya saat Yesung menutup pintu belakang.

Sialan.

"Halo, Kyuhyun. Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar mulut pintarmu sekarang. Jawab aku." Matanya menyala.

"Mm. . . Aku minum yogurt saat makan siang. Oh, dan pisang."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan dengan layak?" Tanya dia dengan masam.

Yesung masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mengemudikan menuju jalan raya. Aku melirik ke atas dan Jungmo melambai padaku, meskipun tidak tahu apa dia bisa melihatku melalui kaca gelap. Aku balas melambai.

"Siapa itu?" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Bosku." Aku mengintip ke arah pria tampan di sampingku, dan mulutnya ditekan menjadi garis keras.

"Nah? Makan terakhirmu?"

"Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ini bukan urusanmu," bisikku, merasa sangat berani.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan itu jadi urusanku. Katakan padaku."

Tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Aku merintih karena frustrasi, memutar mataku keatas, dan Kyuhyun menyempitkan matanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku ingin tertawa. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan tawaku. Wajah Kyuhyun melembut melihatku berjuang menjaga wajahku tetap lurus, dan aku melihat jejak senyum dibibirnya yang terukir sangat indah.

"Yah?", Ia bertanya, suaranya lebih lembut.

"Pasta _alla vongole_, Jumat lalu," bisikku.

Dia menutup matanya, wajahnya seperti marah dan mungkin juga menyesal. "Aku paham," katanya, suaranya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau terlihat seperti kehilangan lima pound, mungkin lebih sejak saat itu. Tolong makan, Sungmin," tegurnya.

Aku menatap jari tersimpul di pangkuanku. Mengapa ia selalu membuatku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang bersalah? Dia bergeser dan menghadap aku.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya dia, nadanya tetap lembut. Yah, aku benar-benar sial. . . Aku menelan ludah.

"Jika aku menjawab baik-baik saja, maka aku berbohong."

Dia menarik napas dengan tajam. "Aku juga," bisiknya, meraih dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku merindukanmu," tambahnya.

Oh tidak. Sentuhan kulit terhadap kulit.

"Kyuhyun, aku-"

"Sungmin, kumohon. Kita harus bicara."

Aku akan menangis. Tidak.

"Kyuhyun, aku. . . kumohon. . . Aku sudah begitu banyak menangis," bisikku, berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosiku supaya stabil.

"Oh, sayang, tidak." Dia menarik tanganku, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada diatas pangkuannya. Dia memelukku erat, dan mencium rambut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sungmin," dia mengambil nafas.

Aku ingin keluar dari pelukannya, untuk menjaga jarak tertentu, tapi tangannya memelukku sangat erat menekan kedadanya. Aku meleleh. Oh, disinilah tempat yang kuinginkan.

Aku menyandarkan kepala padanya, dan dia mencium rambutku, berulang kali. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Wangi pelembut bajunya, sabun mandi, dan bau favoritku - Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat, aku membiarkan khayalanku bahwa semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja, dan itu menenangkan jiwaku yang rusak.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, meskipun kami masih di dalam kota.

"Ayo," Kyuhyun menggeserku dari pangkuannya, "kita turun di sini."

_Apa_?

"_Helipad_ nya di atas gedung ini." Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan sambil melirik gedung itu.

Tentu saja. _Charlie Tango_.

Yesung membuka pintu dan aku bergeser dan keluar. Dia memberiku senyuman hangat, seperti senyum seorang paman yang membuatku merasa aman. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Aku harus mengembalikan sapu tanganmu."

"Simpan saja, Nona Lee."

Mukaku memerah saat Kyuhyun mengitari mobil mendekatiku dan menggenggam tanganku. Dia tampak bingung melihat Yesung yang menatap tanpa ekspresi padanya, tak mengungkapkan apapun.

"Jam sembilan?" Kata Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ya, Sir."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berpaling dan menuntunku menuju pintu ganda masuk lobi yang megah. Aku merasa sangat senang dia menggenggamku. Sampai di lift, dia menekan tombol. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia tersenyum kecil penuh teka-teki. Saat pintu terbuka, ia melepaskan tanganku dan menyuruhku masuk. Pintu menutup dan aku mengambil risiko mengintip kearahnya. Dia melirik ke arahku, matanya menyala, dan kami seperti berada di udara, tarikan listrik itu. Sangat jelas. Aku hampir bisa merasakan itu, berdenyut di antara kami, menarik kami bersama.

"Oh," aku terkesiap sesaat aku merasa senang dengan intensitas daya tarik primitif yang mendalam.

"Aku juga merasakannya," katanya, matanya berkabut dan intens.

Gairah gelap menyatu dan melampaui pangkal pahaku. Ia meremas tanganku dan ibu jarinya mengelus buku-buku jariku, dan semua ototku mengepal erat, nikmat, di dalam diriku. Ya ampun. _Bagaimana dia masih bisa melakukan ini padaku?_

"Kumohon jangan menggigit bibirmu, Sungmin," bisiknya.

Aku menatapnya, melepaskan bibirku. Aku menginginkan dia. Di sini, sekarang, di dalam lift. _Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Kau tahu apa pengaruhnya terhadapku," bisiknya.

Oh, aku masih mempengaruhinya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menghapus mantra diantara kami, dan kami berada di atap. Anginnya kencang, dan meskipun aku memakai jaket hitam, aku masih merasa kedinginan.

Kyuhyun memeluk bahuku, menarikku ke sisinya, dan kami bergegas menyeberang di mana _Charlie Tango_ parkir tepat di tengah helipad dengan baling-baling yang berputar perlahan-lahan.

Seorang pria tinggi, pirang, dengan rahangnya persegi dengan setelan gelap melompat keluar dan merunduk, berjalan ke arah kami. Berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun, ia berteriak bersaing dengan suara baling-baling.

"Siap berangkat, Sir. Dia milikmu sepenuhnya!"

"Semua pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Kau akan membawanya kembali sekitar jam delapan lewat tiga puluh?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Yesung menunggumu di depan."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Cho. Semoga aman selama penerbangan ke Incheon. Nona." Dia memberi hormat padaku.

Tanpa melepaskan aku, Kyuhyun mengangguk, menunduk kebawah, dan membawaku ke pintu helikopter. Begitu di dalam ia mengaitkan dengan kuat harnessku, dengan mudah mengetatkan talinya. Dia menatapku penuh arti dan memberikan senyum rahasia.

"Ini akan membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak," bisiknya. "Aku harus mengatakan, aku menyukai kau memakai _harness_ ini. Jangan menyentuh apa pun."

Mukaku semakin merah padam, dan ia menjalankan jari telunjuknya menuruni pipiku sebelum menyerahkan headsetnya padaku.

_Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu, tapi kau tak mengijinkanku_.

Aku cemberut padanya. Selain itu, dia menarik tali erat-erat, aku hampir tak bisa bergerak. Dia duduk di kursinya dan mengikat dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia mulai menjalankan semua prosedur _preflight_-nya. Dia begitu kompeten.

Dia memakai headset-nya dan membalik sebuah saklar dan kecepatan baling-baling bertambah cepat, memekakkan telingaku.

Berbalik, dia menatap ke arahku. "Siap, sayang?" Suaranya menggema melalui headset.

"Ya."

Dia menyeringai dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan.

Kyuhyun membalik dua saklar, menggenggam stick, dan helikopter perlahan-lahan naik dengan mulus menembus langit pada sore hari. Seoul semakin menjauhi kami, dan ada begitu banyak yang bisa dilihat.

"Kita sudah pernah mengejar fajar, Sungmin, dan sekarang senja," suaranya terdengar melalui headset.

Aku menoleh menganga ke arahnya terkejut. Apa artinya ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bicara hal-hal yang paling romantis? Dia tersenyum, dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum malu-malu membalasnya.

"Selain matahari di sore hari, masih ada lagi yang bisa dilihat pada saat ini," katanya.

Terakhir kali kami terbang ke Seoul itu pada waktu sudah gelap, tapi saat ini sore, pemandangannya sangat menakjubkan, secara harfiah tiada taranya. Kami naik diantara gedung-gedung tinggi, naik lagi semakin tinggi.

"Apartemenku ada di sana." Dia menunjuk ke arah gedung.

"Ada restoran enak di dekat sana."

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku. "Aku belum pernah kesana."

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesana, kita bisa makan di sana."

Apa?

"Kyuhyun, kita sudah putus."

"Aku tahu. Aku masih bisa mengajakmu ke sana dan memberimu makan." Dia melotot padaku.

Aku menggeleng dan memerah sebelum melakukan pendekatan yang tidak begitu konfrontasif. "Sangat indah di atas sini, terima kasih."

"Mengagumkan, bukan?"

"Mengagumkan bahwa kau bisa melakukan ini."

"Sanjungan darimu, Nona Lee? Rupanya aku seorang pria yang punya banyak bakat."

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu, Tuan Cho."

Dia menoleh dan menyeringai ke arahku, untuk pertama kali dalam lima hari, aku menjadi sedikit santai. Mungkin ini tak akan begitu buruk.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?"

"Baik, terima kasih. Sangat menarik."

"Bosmu seperti apa?"

"Oh, dia baik." Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Jungmo membuatku tak nyaman?

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapku.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya dia.

"Selain dari yang sudah jelas, tidak ada."

"Yang sudah jelas?"

"Oh, Kyuhyun, kadang-kadang kau benar-benar sangat bodoh."

"Bodoh? Aku? Aku tidak yakin akan menghargai nadamu, Nona Lee."

"Nah, jadi jangan."

Bibirnya berkedut tersenyum. "Aku merindukan mulut cerdasmu."

Aku terkesiap dan aku ingin berteriak, _Aku-merindukanmu-semuanya-bukan hanya-mulutmu_! Tapi aku tetap diam dan menatap keluar kaca depan _Charlie Tango_.

Senja yang cerah, dan lampu-lampu di Incheon terlihat berkelip, menyambut kami saat Kyuhyun menurunkan helikopternya menuju helipad. Kami berada di atas gedung dengan bata merah yang aneh di Incheon, yang pernah kami tinggalkan kurang lebih tiga minggu yang lalu. Astaga, sepertinya bukan waktu yang lama. Namun aku merasa seperti sudah mengenal Kyuhyun seumur hidup.

Dia sudah menurunkan _Charlie Tango_, membalik berbagai saklar hingga baling-baling berhenti, dan akhirnya dari headset aku hanya mendengar suara napasku sendiri.

Kyuhyun melepaskan _harness_nya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan punyaku.

"Apa perjalanannya menyenangkan, Nona Lee?", Ia bertanya, suaranya lembut, matanya bersinar.

"Ya, terima kasih, Tuan Cho," jawabku dengan sopan.

"Baik, mari kita melihat foto pria itu." Dia menggenggam tanganku, aku keluar dari _Charlie Tango_.

Seorang pria berambut putih berjenggot berjalan mendekati kami, sambil tersenyum lebar, dan aku mengenalnya pada saat terakhir kali kami di sini.

"Joe." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan tanganku untuk menjabat tangan Joe dengan hangat. "Tolong jaga dia untuk Stephan. Dia akan memakainya sekitar jam delapan atau sembilan."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Cho. Nona," katanya, mengangguk ke arahku. "Mobil anda sudah menunggu lantai bawah, Sir. Oh, dan liftnya sedang rusak. Anda harus menggunakan tangga."

"Terima kasih, Joe." Kyuhyun meraih tanganku, dan kami menuju ke tangga darurat. "Untung ini hanya tiga lantai, kau memakai sepatu hak tinggi," dia bergumam padaku menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. Tidak bercanda.

"Apa kau tidak suka sepatu hak tinggi?"

"Aku sangat suka itu, Sungmin." Tatapannya gelap dan aku pikir dia mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi ia menghentikannya. "Ayo. Kita akan turun pelan-pelan. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh dan lehermu patah."

.

.

Kami duduk dalam keheningan saat supir kami mengendarai menuju galeri. Aku kembali merasa sangat gelisah, dan aku menyadari bahwa kami sedang dirundung masalah saat berada di _Charlie Tango_. Kyuhyun tampak tenang dan merenung. . . agak gelisah malah, suasana hati kami yang sebelumnya lebih ringan telah hilang. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan, tapi perjalanan ini terlalu pendek. Kyuhyun merenung menatap keluar jendela.

"Siwon hanya seorang teman," gumamku.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapku, matanya gelap dan berhati-hati, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Mulutnya, oh, mulutnya sangat mengganggu, dan tanpa diminta. Aku teringat mulutnya sudah pernah ke seluruh tubuhku. Kulitku memanas. Dia bergeser di kursinya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Mata yang cantik terlihat terlalu besar di wajahmu, Sungmin. Aku mohon berjanjilah padaku kau akan makan."

"Ya, Kyuhyun, aku akan makan," aku menjawab spontan, seperti sebuah kata yang sudah basi.

"Aku serius."

"Apa kau peduli sekarang?" Aku tak bisa menyimpan kebencian keluar dari suaraku.

Jujur, kelalaian pria ini yang sudah menempatkanku seperti di dalam neraka selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tidak, itu salah. Aku telah menempatkan diriku sendiri dalam neraka. Tidak. Itu dia. Aku menggeleng, bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Sungmin. Aku ingin kau kembali, dan aku ingin kau sehat, " katanya lembut.

Apa? Apa artinya itu?

"Tapi tidak ada yang berubah."

Kau masih _fifty shades_.

"Nanti kita akan bicara dalam perjalanan pulang. Kita sudah sampai."

Mobil itu berhenti di depan galeri, dan Kyuhyun keluar, meninggalkan aku terdiam. Dia membuka pintu mobil untukku, dan aku merangkak keluar.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Suaraku lebih keras dari yang kuharapkan.

"Lakukan apa?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kemudian berhenti."

"Sungmin, kita sudah sampai. Di mana kau ingin kesini. Ayo kita masuk dulu setelah itu kita bisa bicara. Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di jalan."

Aku memerah dan melirik sekeliling. Dia benar. Ini terlalu umum. Aku menekan bibirku bersama-sama saat dia melotot ke arahku.

"Oke," gumamku cemberut.

Mengambil tanganku, ia membawaku masuk ke dalam gedung. Kami berada dalam gudang yang sudah direnovasi –dinding bata, lantai kayu warna gelap, langit-langit warna putih, dan pipa dicat putih. Tempatnya luas dan modern, beberapa orang sudah berada di dalam galeri, minum anggur dan mengagumi karya Siwon.

Untuk sesaat, masalahku langsung mencair saat aku paham bahwa Siwon telah mewujudkan mimpinya. _Bagus sekali, Siwon!_

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang di acara Choi Siwon." Seorang wanita muda mengenakan gaun hitam dengan rambut sangat pendek warna cokelat, lipstik merah terang, dan anting-antingnya besar menyambut kami.

Dia memandangku sebentar, lalu menatap Kyuhyun jauh lebih lama, kemudian berubah kembali memandangku, berkedip dengan muka memerah. Keningku berkerut. _Dia milikku-atau pernah jadi milikku_. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak cemberut padanya. Saat matanya kembali fokus, ia berkedip lagi.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Sungmin. Kami ingin kau juga mengambil semua ini." Sambil menyeringai, dia memberiku brosur dan mengarahkan aku ke sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan minuman dan makanan ringan. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

"Kau kenal dia?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

Aku menggeleng, sama-sama bingung. Dia mengangkat bahu, bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin segelas anggur putih, terima kasih."

Alisnya mengkerut, tapi ia tidak komentar dan berjalan menuju bar.

"Sungmin!" Siwon datang melewati kerumunan orang-orang.

Ya ampun! Dia mengenakan jas. Dia terlihat tampan dan tersenyum padaku. Dia memelukku dengan keras. Dan semua itu bisa aku lakukan, jangan sampai menangis. Temanku, satu-satunya temanku disaat Eunhyuk sedang pergi. Air mata menggenang di mataku.

"Sungmin, aku sangat senang kau bisa datang," bisiknya di telingaku, kemudian berhenti sebentar dan tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, menatapku sambil tetap memegang bahuku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Hei, apa kau oke? Kau terlihat baik, aneh. Ya ampun, apa kau kehilangan berat badanmu?"

Aku berkedip menahan tangisku. "Siwon, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu." _Sial-bukan hanya dia_. "Selamat atas pameranmu." Suaraku agak ragu-ragu saat aku melihat kepeduliannya terukir di wajahnya yang familiar itu, tapi aku harus bisa menahan diriku.

"Naik apa kau bisa sampai ke sini?" Tanya dia.

"Kyuhyun mengantarku," kataku, tiba-tiba gelisah.

"Oh." Wajah Siwon langsung berubah dan dia melepasku. "Dimana dia?" Ekspresinya menjadi gelap.

"Di sana, sedang mengambil minuman." Aku mengangguk ke arah Kyuhyun dan melihat dia berbasa-basi dengan seseorang yang sedang mengantri.

Kyuhyun menatapku saat aku melihatnya dan mata kami langsung saling mengunci. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, aku merasa lumpuh, menatap pria tampan, seperti mustahil menatap padaku dengan beberapa emosi tak bisa diduga.

"Sungmin!" Siwon mengalihkan perhatianku, dan aku diseret kembali ke sini, sekarang. "Aku sangat senang kau datang , dengar, aku harus memperingatkanmu ..."

Tiba-tiba, nona Rambut Sangat Pendek dan Lipstik Merah menghentikan omongan Siwon.

"Siwon, wartawan dari Incheon Printz sudah disini ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo." Dia memberiku senyum dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana kerennya ini? Popularitas." Siwon menyeringai, dan aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum kembali - dia begitu bahagia. "Sampai nanti, Sungmin." Dia mencium pipiku, dan aku menonton dia berjalan menemui fotografer, seorang wanita muda tinggi semampai.

Foto Siwon dipajang di mana-mana, bermacam-macam gambar, dicetak ke kanvas besar. Ada dua macam, hitam putih dan berwarna. Berbagai macam pemandangan yang indah. Salah satunya diambil dekat danau di kampus kami, waktu senja dan awan berwarna pink terpantul diatas air yang tenang. Sejenak, aku terbawa oleh ketenangan dan kedamaian itu. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Kyuhyun bergabung denganku, dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menelan ludah, mencoba untuk memulihkan keseimbanganku. Dia memberiku segelas anggur putih.

"Apa ini seperti lukisan?" Suaraku terdengar lebih normal. Pandangannya aneh saat melihatku.

"Anggur."

"Bukan. Event seperti ini jarang ada. Pria itu cukup berbakat, ya kan?"

Kyuhyun sedang mengagumi foto danau.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku memintanya untuk mengambil fotomu?" Aku tak dapat menahan rasa bangga dalam nada suaraku. Matanya melihat tanpa ekspresi dari foto itu berpindah kearahku.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Fotografer dari Incheon Printz mendekati Kyuhyun. "Bisakah saya mengambil foto anda, Sir?"

"Tentu." Kyuhyun menyembunyikan cemberutnya.

Aku berusaha menjauh, tapi ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke sisinya. Fotografer tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat melihat kami berdua.

"Tuan Cho, terima kasih." Dia mengambil dua kali jepretan. "Nona. . . " Tanyanya.

"Lee," aku menjawab.

"Terima kasih, Nona Lee." Dia segera meninggalkan kami.

"Aku mencari fotomu berdua dengan teman kencanmu di Internet. Ternyata tak ada satupun. Itu sebabnya Eunhyuk mengira kau gay."

Mulut Kyuhyun berkedut sambil tersenyum. "Itu menjelaskan pertanyaanmu yang tidak pantas. Tidak, aku tidak pernah berkencan, Sungmin, aku melakukan itu hanya denganmu saja. Kau tahu itu." Matanya membara terlihat tulus.

"Jadi kau tak pernah mengajak..." aku melirik sekeliling dengan gugup untuk memeriksa tak ada yang bisa mendengar kami... "sub-mu keluar?"

"Kadang-kadang. Bukan berkencan. Belanja, kau tahu." Dia mengangkat bahu, tatapannya tetap tertuju padaku.

Oh, jadi hanya di _Red Room of Pain_ dan apartemennya saja. Entah aku merasakan apa itu.

"Hanya kau, Sungmin," bisiknya.

Aku tersipu malu dan menunduk menatap pada jari-jariku. Dengan caranya sendiri, dia peduli padaku.

"Tampaknya temanmu seorang fotografer profesional, bukan amatir. Ayo kita lihat yang lainnya." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku menerimanya.

Kami berkeliling melihat hasil fotonya lagi, dan aku memperhatikan dua orang mengangguk ke arahku, tersenyum lebar seolah-olah mereka mengenalku. Pasti ini karena aku bersama Kyuhyun, tapi seorang pemuda terang-terangan menatapku. Aneh.

Kami berbalik melihat ke pojok, dan aku jadi tahu mengapa orang-orang memandangku dengan aneh. Tujuh potretku yang sangat besar tergantung di dinding. Aku menatap kosong fotoku, terpana, darah mengalir dari wajahku.

Gambarku: cemberut, tertawa, mengerutkan dahi, serius, kegelian. Semua super close up, semua hitam-putih.

Sialan! Aku ingat beberapa kesempatan Siwon bermain-main dengan kameranya pada saat ia sedang berkunjung dan kupikir saat aku bepergian dengan dia dan asisten fotografer sebagai sopir, aku tak sadar dia mengambil fotoku.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun, yang sedang terpana memandang setiap fotoku secara bergantian. "Sepertinya aku bukan satu-satunya," dia bergumam penuh teka-teki, mulutnya membentuk garis keras. Aku pikir dia marah.

Oh tidak.

"Sebentar," katanya, sejenak dia mengunciku dengan tatapan matanya yang cerah.

Dia berbalik dan menuju meja resepsionis. Apa masalahnya sekarang? Aku mengawasi dengan terpesona saat ia berbicara penuh semangat dengan Nona Rambut Sangat Pendek dan Lipstik Merah. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya. Ya ampun. Dia membeli salah satunya.

"Hei. Kau yang merenung itu. Foto-foto yang luar biasa." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang terang yang tampak kaget mengejutkanku. Aku merasa tangan di sikuku dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali.

"Kau seorang pria yang beruntung." Pemuda itu menyeringai pada Kyuhyun, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ya," ia bergumam dengan muram, saat ia menarikku ke sampingnya.

"Apa kau baru saja membeli salah satunya?"

"Salah satunya?" Dia mendengus, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-fotoku.

"Kau membeli lebih dari satu?"

Dia memutar matanya. "Aku membeli semuanya, Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin beberapa orang asing memelototimu di dalam rumah pribadi mereka."

Keinginan pertamaku adalah tertawa. "Kau lebih suka itu untuk kau sendiri?" Kataku menyindir.

Dia melotot ke arahku, aku pikir dia terkejut oleh keberanianku, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Terus terang, ya."

"Jorok," Aku menggigit bibir bawahku supaya tak tersenyum.

Mulutnya menganga, dan sekarang rasa gelinya tampak jelas. Dia mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir "Aku tidak bisa membantah atas penilaianmu, Sungmin," Dia menggeleng, dan matanya melembut dengan humor. "Aku akan membahasnya lebih jauh denganmu, tapi aku sudah menandatangani NDA." Dia mendesah, menatapku, dan matanya bertambah gelap. "Apa yang pantas aku lakukan dengan mulut cerdasmu," gumamnya. Aku terkesiap, menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang dia maksudkan.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan." Aku mencoba untuk terdengar kaget dan berhasil. Apa dia tak memiliki batasan? Ia menyeringai padaku, geli, kemudian dia mengernyit.

"Kau tampak sangat santai dalam foto itu, Sungmin. Aku jarang melihatmu seperti itu."

Apa? Tunggu dulu! Perubahan subjek pembicaraan yang tidak relevan. Dari main-main menjadi serius. Mukaku memerah dan menatap jari-jariku. Dia mengangkat kepalaku kembali, dan aku menghirup tajam pada jari-jarinya yang menyentuhku.

"Aku ingin kau yang santai denganku," bisiknya. Semua jejak humornya telah pergi. Dalam diriku menggeliat lagi dengan senang. Tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kami memiliki masalah.

"Kau harus berhenti mengintimidasiku jika kau menginginkan itu," bentakku.

"Kau harus belajar untuk berkomunikasi dan memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu," dia balas membentak, matanya menyala. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kyuhyun, kau menginginkan aku sebagai submisif. Di situlah letak masalahnya. Kau pernah mengirim e-mail padaku sekali. Mengenai definisi submisif." Aku berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat kata-katanya. "Aku akan mengulangi sinonimnya, 'selalu tunduk, lentur, setuju, pasif, patuh, pasrah, sabar, penurut, jinak, lembut.' Aku tidak seharusnya menatapmu. Tidak boleh bicara denganmu kecuali kau memberiku izin untuk melakukannya. Apa yang kau harapkan?" desisku padanya.

Dia berkedip, dan dahinya berkerut semakin dalam saat aku melanjutkan lagi.

"Sangat membingungkan saat bersamamu. Kau tidak ingin aku menentangmu, tapi kau suka 'mulut cerdas'-ku. Kau ingin ketaatan, kecuali jika kau tidak suka, sehingga kau bisa menghukumku. Aku hanya tidak tahu jalan mana yang aku pilih saat aku bersamamu."

Dia menyempit matanya. "Pendapat yang bagus seperti biasa, Nona Lee." Suaranya dingin. "Ayo, kita pergi makan."

"Kita berada di sini hanya setengah jam."

"Kau sudah melihat fotonya, kau sudah bicara dengan pria itu."

"Namanya Siwon."

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Siwon, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan pria itu saat kau berusaha menolaknya karena dia mencoba mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutmu disaat kau sedang mabuk dan mual," dia menggertak.

"Tapi dia tak pernah memukulku."

Kyuhyun memandang marah padaku, amarahnya terpancar pada setiap pori-porinya. "Itu suatu penghinaan, Sungmin," bisiknya mengancam.

Mukaku memerah, dan Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya, tampangnya nyaris penuh kemarahan. Aku membalas dengan melototinya.

"Aku akan membawamu untuk makan sesuatu. Aku melihat kau telah kehilangan berat badanmu. Cari pria itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Tolong, bisakah kita tinggal lebih lama?"

"Tidak. Pergi. Sekarang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Aku memelototi dia, darahku mendidih. _Mr. Gila Kontrol Brengsek_. Marah lebih baik daripada menangis. Aku berbalik darinya dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Siwon. Dia sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok wanita. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan meninggalkan _fifty_.

_Hanya karena dia mengantarku kesini, Aku harus melakukan apa yang dia katakan? Sialan dia pikir dia itu siapa_?

Wanita-wanita itu sangat antusias mendengarkan setiap kata Siwon. Salah satunya tersentak saat aku mendekat, tak diragukan lagi mereka mengenaliku dari foto-fotoku.

"Siwon."

"Sungmin. Permisi sebentar." Siwon menyeringai pada mereka dan memeluk bahuku, dan pada tingkat tertentu aku merasa geli- semua kepolosan Siwon, membuat para wanita terkesan. "Kau terlihat marah," katanya.

"Aku harus pergi," gumamku terlihat bodoh.

"Kau baru saja sampai di sini."

"Aku tahu, tapi Kyuhyun harus kembali. Foto-foto yang fantastis, Siwon, kau sangat berbakat."

Dia berseri-seri. "Sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Siwon memelukku erat-erat, mengangkat dan memutarku jadi aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

Dia menatap marah, dan aku menyadari itu karena aku dalam pelukan Siwon. Aku segera memindahkan tanganku ke leher Siwon. Aku pikir Kyuhyun sudah kadaluarsa. Tatapannya bertambah gelap cukup menakutkan, dan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah kami.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya tentang fotoku," gumamku.

"Sial. Maaf, Sungmin. Aku seharusnya mengatakannya padamu. Apa kau menyukai foto-fotomu itu?"

"Mm. . . Aku tak tahu," jawabku jujur, sejenak keseimbanganku hilang oleh pertanyaannya.

"Yah, semuanya sudah terjual, seseorang menyukai foto-fotomu. Bagaimana? keren kan? Kau seorang gadis poster." Dia masih memelukku erat saat Kyuhyun sudah sampai sambil menatap tajam ke arahku sekarang, untungnya Siwon tidak melihat.

Siwon melepaskan aku. "Jangan menjadi orang asing, Sungmin. Oh, Tuan Cho, selamat malam."

"Tuan Choi, sangat mengesankan. " Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar beku tapi sopan. "Maaf kami tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama, kami harus kembali lagi ke Seoul. Sungmin?" Saat dia menekankan kata 'kami' dengan halus, dia meraih tanganku.

"Bye, Siwon. Sekali lagi selamat ya." Aku memberinya ciuman cepat dipipinya, sebelum Kyuhyun menyeretku keluar gedung.

Aku tahu dia diam dengan kemarahan yang mendidih, tapi aku juga. Jelas dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar kemudian berjalan ke kiri dan tiba-tiba menyeretku ke sebuah gang samping, mendorongku ke dinding. Dia meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya yang penuh gairah. Aku terkesiap. Dia langsung menciumku dengan keras. Sebentar gigi kami saling beradu, lalu lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku.

Hasrat langsung meledak di seluruh tubuhku, dan aku membalas ciumannya, menyesuaikan gairahnya, tanganku meremas rambutnya, menariknya, keras. Dia mengerang, suaranya pelan seksi yang keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya, dan tangannya bergerak ke bawah tubuhku ke bagian atas pahaku, jari-jarinya mencengkram keras diatas gaun plumku.

Aku curahkan semua kegelisahan dan patah hati beberapa hari terakhir melalui ciuman kami, mengikat dia untukku, dan itu menyentuhku - disaat gairah yang menyilaukan - dia melakukan dan merasakan hal yang sama. Dia menghentikan ciuman, terengah-engah. Matanya berkilau penuh hasrat, membakar darahku yang sudah panas yang mengalir kencang dalam tubuhku. Mulutku terbuka karena aku mencoba mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru-paruku.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku," ia mengeram, menekankan setiap kata. Dia menjauh dariku dan membungkuk, tangannya di atas lutut seolah-olah dia sehabis lari maraton. "Ya Tuhan, Sungmin."

Aku bersandar ke dinding, terengah-engah, mencoba untuk mengontrol reaksi liar dalam tubuhku, mencoba menemukan keseimbanganku lagi. "Maaf," bisikku begitu napasku telah kembali.

"Sudah seharusnya. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Apa kau menginginkan dengan fotografer itu, Sungmin? Jelas dia memiliki perasaan padamu."

Aku malu dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Dia hanya seorang teman."

"Aku telah menghabiskan kehidupan dewasaku mencoba untuk menghindari emosi yang ekstrim. Namun kau . . kau membawa keluar perasaan yang ada dalam diriku yang benar-benar asing. Ini sangat..." Dia mengernyit, menggantung kata-katanya. "...Mengganggu."

"Aku suka kontrol, Sungmin, dan ada didekatmu ..." dia berdiri, tatapannya sangat intens - "Menguap." Sambil melambaikan tangannya samar-samar, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia meremas tanganku. "Ayo, kita perlu bicara, dan kau perlu makan."

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Ini dia lanjutannya FSOC ^^


	33. Chapter 33

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 33

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Dia mengajakku ke sebuah restoran kecil yang sangat intim. "Di tempat ini kita akan bicara dan makan," Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Restoran ini terlihat nyaman bagiku. Pelayan mengarahkan kami ke meja untuk dua orang di sebuah ruangan yang kecil, dan aku duduk dengan gelisah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu," kata Kyuhyun pada pelayan saat kami duduk. "Kami masing-masing pesan _sirloin steak_ yang dimasak setengah matang, kalau ada dengan saus _béarnaise_, kentang goreng, dan sayuran hijau apapun yang koki punya, dan bawakan aku daftar anggurnya."

"Baik, Sir." Pelayan terkejut dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang keren, tenang, efisien, tidak berbelit-belit.

Kyuhyun menempatkan ponselnya di atas meja. _Astaga, aku tidak disuruh memilih menu? _

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka daging?"

Dia mendesah. "Jangan mulai, Sungmin."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kyuhyun."

"Yah, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu."

Dia seakan menamparku. Aku berkedip padanya. Jadi akan seperti ini, pembicaraan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan, meskipun diatur dalam suasana romantis tapi jelas tidak ada hati dan bunga.

"Aku seorang anak kecil karena aku tidak suka _steak_?" Gumamku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sakit hatiku.

"Untuk sengaja membuatku cemburu. Itu adalah tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan. Apa kau tidak mempedulikan perasaan temanmu, seolah-olah kau memberi harapan padanya?" Kyuhyun menekan bibirnya bersama-sama menjadi garis tipis dan merengut saat pelayan kembali memberikan daftar anggur.

Aku merona, aku tidak memikirkan itu. Siwon yang malang – tentu saja aku

tidak ingin memberi harapan padanya. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa malu. Kyuhyun memang benar, tadi itu adalah tindakan yang ceroboh.

Dia melihat daftar anggur. "Apa kau ingin memilih anggurnya?" Tanyanya, mengangkat alisnya padaku menunggu jawabanku, dengan arogannya. Dia tahu aku tidak tahu tentang anggur.

"Kau yang pilih," jawabku, ingin cemberut tapi kutahan.

"Tolong, dua gelas _Barossa Valley Shiraz_."

"Emm. . . kami hanya menjual anggur dengan botol, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu satu botol," bentak Kyuhyun.

"Baik, Tuan." Dia mundur, menunduk, dan aku tidak menyalahkan dia.

Aku mengerutkan kening pada _Fifty_. "Kau sangat pemarah."

Dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa itu?"

"Yah, ada baiknya mengatur nada yang sesuai untuk suasana yang intim ini dan berdiskusi dengan jujur tentang masa depan. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan?"

Aku tersenyum padanya dengan manis. Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras, kemudian dengan enggan, bibirnya dibuka, dan aku tahu dia berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya. "Maaf," katanya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, dan aku senang untuk memberitahumu karena aku belum memutuskan untuk menjadi vegetarian sejak terakhir kali kita makan."

"Sejak terakhir kali kau makan, aku pikir itu pendapat yang perlu diperdebatkan."

"Kata itu lagi, yang perlu diperdebatkan."

"Diperdebatkan," mulut dan matanya melembut dengan jenaka. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan serius lagi. "Sungmin, terakhir kali kita bicara, kau meninggalkan aku. Aku agak takut. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku ingin kau kembali, dan kau. . . tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Pandangannya sangat intens dan keterbukaannya benar-benar melumpuhkanku. Sial, apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk masalah ini?

"Aku merindukanmu. . . benar-benar merindukanmu, Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari yang lalu sudah menjadi . . . sangat sulit."

Aku menelan ludah, dan benjolan di tenggorokanku membengkak saat ingat aku sangat menderita dan putus asa sejak aku meninggalkannya. Minggu lalu telah menjadi hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupku, rasa sakitnya hampir tak bisa digambarkan. Tak ada yang mendekati itu. Namun kenyataan yang ada, membelitku.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan." Aku menekankan kata-kata yang keluar melewati benjolan di tenggorokanku.

"Kau seperti inilah yang aku inginkan," katanya, suaranya pelan dan tegas.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun, aku bukan yang kau inginkan."

"Kau marah karena kejadian terakhir kali itu. Aku bertindak sangat bodoh, dan kau. . . Begitu pula denganmu. Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kata aman, Sungmin?" Nadanya berubah menjadi menuduh.

Apa? Wow - perubahan arah pembicaraan. Aku jadi memerah, berkedip padanya.

"Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa kewalahan. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa sakit, dan itu diluar dari perkiraanku. Kau tahu. . . Aku lupa," aku berbisik malu, dan aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. Astaga, mungkin kami bisa menghindari semua rasa sakit hati ini.

"Kau lupa!" Ia mendesah dengan ngeri, meraih sisi meja dan memelototiku.

Aku langsung mengkerut di bawah tatapannya. Sial! Dia marah lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Katanya, suaranya rendah.

Pelayan datang membawa anggur kami saat kami duduk saling menatap. Kami berdua dipenuhi kata-kata yang tidak terucap saling menuding, sementara pelayan membuka tutup gabus dan menuangkan sedikit anggur ke gelas Kyuhyun. Secara otomatis Kyuhyun menjangkau dan minum seteguk.

"Tidak masalah." Suaranya singkat.

Dengan hati-hati pelayan mengisi gelas kami, meletakkan botol diatas meja, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan kami.

Tidak sedikitpun Kyuhyun melepas tatapannya padaku. Akulah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata itu, mengangkat gelasku dan meneguk banyak-banyak. Aku nyaris tidak bisa merasakannya.

"Aku minta maaf," bisikku, tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Aku pergi karena kupikir kami tidak kompatibel, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menghentikannya?

"Maaf untuk apa?" Katanya agak cemas.

"Tidak menggunakan kata aman."

Dia menutup matanya, seakan lega. "Kita mungkin bisa menghindari semua penderitaan ini," gumamnya.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan lebih dari baik. Kau terlihat seperti biasanya."

"Penampilan bisa menipu," katanya pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa baik. Aku ibaratnya matahari telah terbenam dan tidak terbit selama lima hari, Sungmin. Aku seperti berada di kegelapan malam yang kekal di sini." Aku merasa kehabisan napas mendengar pengakuannya. Ya, seperti halnya denganku. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah pergi, namun karena keadaan menjadi buruk dan kau akhirnya meninggalkanku."

"Kapan aku bilang aku tidak akan pernah pergi?"

"Dalam tidurmu. Itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah kudengar sekian lama, Sungmin. Itu membuatku tenang."

Hatiku menegang dan aku mengambil anggurku.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku," bisiknya. "Apa sekarang itu dalam bentuk lampau?" Suaranya pelan, bercampur dengan kegelisahan.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun, itu tidak."

Dia menatap ke arahku, dan dia terlihat begitu rentan saat ia mengembuskan napas. "Bagus," bisiknya.

Aku terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Pikirannya telah berubah. Saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya sebelumnya, dia sangat ketakutan.

Pelayannya datang lagi. Dengan sigap dia meletakkan piring di depan kami dan segera meninggalkan kami lagi. Ya ampun. Makanan.

"Makanlah," perintah Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati aku tahu aku lapar, tapi sekarang, perutku seperti kejang. Duduk berhadapan dengan satu-satunya pria yang pernah kucintai dan memperdebatkan masa depan kami yang tidak jelas, tidak bisa mendorong nafsu makanku. Aku merasa enggan melihat makananku.

"Tolong aku ya Tuhan. Sungmin, jika kau tidak makan, aku akan menempatkan kau di lututku di sini, di restoran ini, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepuasan seksualku. Makan!"

_Astaga, jaga rambutmu tetap berdiri, Cho._

"Oke, aku akan makan. Kumohon, hentikan telapak tanganmu yang berkedut."

Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi terus menatapku. Dengan enggan aku mengangkat pisau dan garpuku, memotong _steak_-ku. Oh, ini bisa membangkitkan nafsu makanku. Aku merasa lapar, benar-benar lapar. Aku mulai mengunyah dan dia tampak rileks. Kami makan malam tanpa bicara. Musiknya telah berganti. Nyanyian lembut seorang wanita terdengar samar-samar, liriknya menggema didalam pikiranku. Aku melirik _Fifty_. Dia makan sambil mengawasiku. Kelaparan dan kerinduan dan kegelisahan digabungkan dalam satu tatapan yang panas.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyanyi ini?" Aku mencoba untuk melakukan percakapan normal.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan mendengarkan. "Tidak. . . tapi suaranya bagus, siapapun dia."

"Aku juga menyukainya."

Akhirnya dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengandung teka-teki. _Apa yang dia rencanakan? _

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Habiskan," katanya lembut.

Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah makanan di piringku. Aku sudah tak kuat makan lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menegosiasikan hal ini?

"Aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Apa aku sudah cukup makan Sir?"

Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, tidak menjawab, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku sangat kenyang," tambahku, sambil menyesap anggur yang lezat.

"Kita harus segera kembali. Yesung sudah ada di sini, dan besok pagi kau harus kerja."

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"Jam tidurku jauh lebih sedikit daripada kau, Sungmin. Paling tidak kau sudah makan sesuatu."

"Bukankah kita akan kembali dengan _Charlie Tango_?"

"Tidak, karena aku sudah minum. Yesung akan mengantar kita. Selain itu, dengan cara ini aku bisa bersamamu di dalam mobil untuk diriku sendiri selama beberapa jam. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain bicara?" Oh, itu rencananya.

Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan, kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan membuat panggilan. "Kami di _Le'Sapphire Restaurant_." Dia menutup teleponnya.

Astaga, dia kurang sopan bicara di telepon. "Kau sangat kasar dengan Yesung, sebenarnya, dengan sebagian besar orang-orang."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan maksud dengan cepat, Sungmin."

"Kau belum menyampaikan maksudmu malam ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, Kyuhyun."

"Aku punya proposisi untukmu."

"Ini dulu dimulai dengan proposisi."

"Sebuah proposisi yang berbeda." Pelayan sudah kembali, dan Kyuhyun memberikan kartu kreditnya tanpa memeriksa tagihan.

Dia menatap ke arahku dengan curiga sementara pelayan menggesek kartunya. Telepon Kyuhyun berbunyi sekali lagi, dan dia melirik teleponnya.

Dia punya proposisi? Sekarang apa? Dua skenario masuk dalam pikiranku: _diculik, bekerja untuknya_. Tidak, tidak ada yang masuk akal. Kyuhyun sudah selesai membayar.

"Ayo. Yesung sudah diluar."

Kami berdiri dan ia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sungmin." Dia mencium buku-buku jariku dengan lembut, dan sentuhan bibirnya diatas kulitku langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

Di luar Audi sudah menunggu. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untukku. Aku masuk dan tenggelam dalam kulit mewah. Dia menuju ke sisi pengemudi, Yesung melangkah keluar dari mobil dan mereka berbicara sebentar. Ini bukan kebiasaan mereka seperti biasanya. Aku penasaran. _Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua masuk, dan aku melirik, wajah Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi saat ia menatap ke depan. Tiba-tiba musik mengalun lembut terdengar dari bagian belakang mobil, salah satu jenis orkestra yang tidak kukenal, dan Yesung menjalankan mobilnya menuju Seoul.

Kyuhyun bergeser dan memandangku. "Seperti yang aku katakan, Sungmin, aku memiliki proposisi untukmu."

Aku melirik gugup pada Yesung.

"Yesung tidak bisa mendengarmu," Kyuhyun meyakinkan aku.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yesung," Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

Yesung tidak merespon. Dia memanggil lagi, masih tidak ada respon. Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menepuk bahunya. Yesung melepas satu earphone yang tidak aku perhatikan.

"Ya, Sir?"

"Terima kasih, Yesung. Tidak apa-apa, dengarkan kembali musikmu itu."

"Ya, Sir."

"Senang sekarang? Dia mendengarkan _iPod_-nya. Lupakan dia ada di sini."

"Apa kau sengaja memintanya untuk melakukan itu?"

"Ya."

Oh. "Oke, proposisimu?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terlihat resmi dan menginginkan kepastian.

Sialan. Kami sedang menegosiasikan sebuah kesepakatan. Aku mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau ingin hubungan _vanilla_ biasa tanpa seks abnormal sama sekali?"

Mulutku menganga. "Seks abnormal?" Aku berteriak pelan.

"Seks abnormal."

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu." Aku melirik gugup pada Yesung.

"Yah, aku mengatakan itu. Jawablah," katanya tenang.

Mukaku memerah. "Aku suka Seks abnormal-mu," bisikku.

"Itu seperti yang kupikirkan. Jadi apa yang tidak kau sukai?"

Tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Kau menikmati rasa sakitku, pukulan sabuk. . .

"Ancaman kejam dan hukuman yang tidak biasa."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Yah, kau memiliki semua jenis tongkat, cambuk dan sebagainya di dalam ruang bermainmu, dan mereka itu sangat membuatku ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin kau menggunakannya padaku."

"Oke, jadi dalam hal ini kau tidak suka dengan adanya cambuk atau tongkat atau ikat pinggang," ia menyindir.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa kau mencoba untuk mendefinisikan kembali batas keras?"

"Tidak seperti itu, aku hanya mencoba memahamimu, mendapatkan yang lebih jelas gambaran dari apa yang kau inginkan dan yang tidak kau sukai."

"Pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun. Kesenanganmu yang menimbulkan rasa sakit padaku, sangat sulit bagiku untuk aku terima. Dan ide bahwa kau akan melakukan hukuman itu karena aku telah melanggar beberapa aturan yang dibuat sewenang-wenang."

"Tapi itu bukan sewenang-wenang, aturannya sudah ditulis."

"Aku tidak ingin satu set aturan."

"Tidak ada sama sekali?"

"Tidak ada aturan." Aku menggeleng, rupanya hatiku sudah berada di dalam mulutku.

_Kemana lagi arah pembicaraan ini_?

"Tapi kau tidak keberatan jika aku memukul pantatmu?"

"Memukulku dengan apa?"

"Ini." Dia memegang tangannya.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman. "Tidak, tidak juga. Terutama dengan – bola-bola perak itu ..." Syukurlah tapi itu gelap.

Mukaku terbakar dan suaraku langsung menghilang saat aku ingat malam itu. Yah. . . Aku akan melakukan itu lagi.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Ya, itu menyenangkan."

"Lebih dari menyenangkan," aku bergumam.

"Jadi kau bisa menerima sedikit rasa sakit."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ya, kurasa."

_Oh, kemana lagi arah pembicaraannya_? Dia mengelus dagunya, berpikir keras.

"Sungmin, aku ingin mulai lagi. Melakukan hubungan normal, dan mungkin setelah kau percaya padaku dan aku percaya pada kejujuranmu untuk berkomunikasi denganku, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

Aku menatapnya, tertegun, pikiranku kosong sama sekali, seperti komputer yang eror. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan cemas, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sepertinya kami berada di wilayah yang diselimuti kegelapan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hukuman?"

"Tidak ada hukuman." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Dan aturan?"

"Tidak ada aturan."

"Tidak ada sama sekali? Tapi kau memiliki kebutuhan."

"Aku lebih membutuhkanmu, Sungmin. Beberapa hari terakhir ini seperti berada di neraka. Semua instingku mengatakan padaku untuk membiarkan kau pergi karena aku tidak layak untukmu. Tapi foto-foto yang diambil pria itu. . . Aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia melihatmu. Kau tampak begitu santai dan cantik, bukannya kau sekarang tidak cantik, tapi kau duduk di sini. Aku melihat rasa sakitmu. Sedih rasanya bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan kau merasa seperti ini. Tapi aku pria egois. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh di kantorku. Kau sangat istimewa, jujur, hangat, kuat, cerdas, polos, mempesona; dan daftarnya tak akan habis. Aku kagum padamu. Aku menginginkanmu, memikirkan orang lain memilikimu rasanya seperti pisau diputar-putar kedalam jiwaku yang gelap."

Mulutku menjadi kering. Jika itu bukan deklarasi cinta, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Kata-katanya yang keluar seperti seperti bendungan yang jebol.

"Kyuhyun, mengapa kau berpikir kau memiliki jiwa yang gelap? Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu. Mungkin menyedihkan, tapi kau pria yang baik. Aku bisa melihat itu. . . Kau sangat dermawan, sopan, dan kau tidak pernah bohong padaku. Aku belum mencoba dengan sangat keras. Sabtu lalu itu seperti mengejutkan pikiranku. Membangunkan aku dari tidurku. Aku menyadari bahwa kau begitu mudah menerimaku yang mana aku merasa tidak bisa menjadi orang yang kau inginkan. Kemudian, setelah aku pergi, aku baru sadar bahwa rasa sakit fisik yang kau timbulkan tidak separah dengan rasa sakit yang timbul karena kehilanganmu. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, tapi itu sangat sulit."

"Kau selalu menyenangkanku sepanjang waktu," bisiknya. "Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kadang-kadang kau begitu tertutup. . . seperti sebuah negara kepulauan. Kau mengintimidasiku. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku diam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana suasana hatimu. Seperti ayunan dari utara ke selatan dalam sekian detik kembali lagi. Sangat membingungkan dan kau tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu, padahal aku ingin sekali menunjukkan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dia berkedip padaku dalam kegelapan, waspada kupikir, dan aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan duduk di pangkuannya, membuatnya terkejut, dan menempatkan tanganku di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kau bersedia melakukan semua ini untukku. Akulah yang tidak layak, dan aku hanya minta maaf bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya untukmu. Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu . . . Aku tidak tahu. . . tapi ya, aku menerima proposisimu. Dimana aku harus menanda tanganinya?"

Dia memelukku dengan keras seperti akan meremukkanku.

"Oh, Sungmin," dia mengambil nafas sambil membenamkan hidungnya di rambutku.

Kami duduk, saling berpelukan, mendengarkan musik – suara piano yang menenangkan - mencerminkan emosi yang ada di dalam mobil, hening sangat menenangkan setelah terjadi badai. Aku meringkuk ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalaku di lekuk lehernya. Dengan lembut dia membelai punggungku.

"Menyentuh adalah batas keras bagiku, Sungmin," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu. Aku berharap paham alasannya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendesah, ia menjawab dengan suara lembut, "Masa kecilku sangat mengerikan. Salah seorang mucikari pelacur yang pecandu itu..." Suaranya menghilang, dan tubuhnya menegang saat dia mengingat kengerian yang tak terbayangkan itu.

"Aku bisa mengingat itu," ia berbisik sambil bergidik.

Tiba-tiba, jantungku menyempit saat aku ingat bekas luka bakar dikulitnya. Oh, Kyuhyun. Aku mengencangkan lenganku di lehernya.

"Apakah dia kasar? Ibumu?" Suaraku pelan dan lembut dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"Seingatku tidak. Dia hanya ceroboh. Dia tidak melindungiku dari mucikarinya." Dia mendengus. "Kupikir akulah yang merawatnya. Ketika akhirnya dia bunuh diri, butuh waktu empat hari bagi seseorang menyadari itu dan menemukan kami. . . Aku ingat itu."

Aku terkesiap tidak bisa menampung kengerian itu. Sialan. Kemarahan naik di tenggorokanku. "Itu sangat mengerikan," bisikku.

"_Fifty Shades_," bisiknya.

Aku menoleh dan mencium lehernya, berusaha menghiburnya saat aku membayangkan, seorang anak laki-laki kecil sangat kotor yang tersesat dan sendirian di samping tubuh ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

Oh, Kyuhyun. Aku bernafas diantara aroma tubuhnya. Baunya surgawi, aroma favoritku yang ada di seluruh dunia. Dia mengencangkan pelukannya dan mencium rambutku, dan aku duduk dalam pelukannya saat Yesung menambah kecepatan di kegelapan malam.

Saat aku terbangun, kami sudah sampai di Seoul.

"Hei," kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Maaf," gumamku saat aku duduk dengan tegak, berkedip dan meregangkan tubuhku. Aku masih dalam pelukannya, di pangkuannya.

"Aku bisa menontonmu tidur selama-lamanya, Sungmin."

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kita hampir sampai di tempatmu."

Oh? "Kita tidak ke tempatmu?"

"Tidak."

Aku duduk dan menatap dia. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena besok kau kerja."

"Oh." Aku cemberut.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Mengapa, apa kau punya sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu?"

Mukaku memerah. "Yah, mungkin."

Dia terkekeh. "Sungmin, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi, tidak sebelum kau memohon padaku."

"Apa!"

"Sampai kau mulai berkomunikasi denganku. Lain kali jika kita bercinta lagi, kau harus memberitahuku apa tepatnya yang kau inginkan secara detail."

"Oh."

Dia menggeserku dari pangkuannya saat Yesung berhenti di depan apartemenku. Kyuhyun keluar dan menahan pintu mobil terbuka untukku.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dia berjalan ke belakang mobil, membuka bagasi, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang besar dibungkus kertas kado. Astaga apa ini?

"Bukalah kalau kau sudah di dalam."

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Tidak, Sungmin."

"Jadi kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu?"

"Besok."

"Besok bosku mau mengajakku minum dengannya."

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. "Benarkah, minggu ini?" suaranya dicampur dengan ancaman yang terpendam.

"Untuk merayakan minggu pertamaku kerja," tambahku dengan cepat.

"Dimana?"

"Belum tahu."

"Aku bisa menjemputmu dari sana."

"Oke. . . Aku akan kirim e-mail atau sms untukmu."

"Bagus."

Dia menemaniku berjalan sampai pintu lobi dan menunggu sementara aku mencari kunci di tasku. Saat aku membuka kunci pintu, dia membungkuk ke depan dan menangkup daguku, memiringkan kepalaku kebelakang. Mulutnya mendekat, dan menutup matanya, ia mencium dari sudut mataku ke sudut mulutku. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulutku karena bagian dalam tubuhku meleleh dan mengembang.

"Sampai besok," dia mengambil nafas.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun," bisikku, dan aku mendengar nada keinginan dalam suaraku.

Dia tersenyum. "Masuklah," perintahnya, dan aku berjalan melewati lobi sambil membawa bungkusan misteriusku. "Sampai besok, sayang," ia berseru, lalu berbalik dengan anggun, kembali ke mobil.

Setelah di dalam apartemen, aku membuka kotak hadiah dan aku melihat laptop _MacBook Pro, Smartphone_, dan kotak segi empat lainnya. Apa ini? Aku membuka kertas perak. Di dalamnya ada benda, warna hitam, tipis, Pembungkusnya terbuat dari kulit. Kubuka pembungkusnya, aku menemukan sebuah _iPad_. Ya ampun. . . _iPad_. Sebuah kartu putih di atas layar dengan pesan tertulis dalam tulisan tangan Kyuhyun:

_**Sungmin, ini untukmu.**_

_**Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau dengar.**_

_**Musik ini mengatakan tentang perasaanku.**_

_**Kyuhyun**_

Astaga. Aku memiliki koleksi lagu-lagu dari Cho Kyuhyun di _iPad_ terbaru. Aku menggeleng tidak setuju karena ini pasti mahal, tapi dalam hati aku menyukainya. Di kantor Jungmo memiliki satu, jadi aku tahu bagaimana cara memakainya.

Aku nyalakan dan terkesiap saat gambar wallpaper muncul: sebuah model pesawat glider yang kecil. Oh. Itu _Blanik L23_ yang kuberikan padanya, dengan bingkai glass stand yang berdiri diatas meja, aku pikir meja Kyuhyun di kantornya.

Aku terpana. _Ia merakitnya_!

Dia benar-benar merakitnya. Aku ingat sekarang, dia pernah menuliskan itu dikartu kiriman bunganya. Aku terguncang, dan aku tahu saat itulah dia sudah menguraikan banyak yang ada dalam pikirannya pada saat dia mengirim itu.

Aku geser panah di bagian bawah layar untuk membuka kunci dan aku terkesiap lagi. Wallpaper-nya ada fotoku dan Kyuhyun saat acara wisuda-ku di tenda. Foto ini salah satu yang yang pernah tampil di _Seoul Times_. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

Dengan gesekan jariku, ikonnya bergeser, dan salah satu dari beberapa tampilan baru pada layar berikutnya. Ya ampun! _British Library_? Aku menyentuh ikon itu dan muncul menu: **KOLEKSI SEJARAH**. Kugeser ke bawah, aku pilih NOVEL ABAD 18 dan 19. Kemudian menu yang lainnya. Aku sentuh sebuah judul: _THE AMERICAN_ karya _HENRY JAMES_. Satu jendela baru terbuka, menawarkanku salinan scan dari buku untuk dibaca. Ya ampun, ini adalah edisi pertama, yang diterbitkan pada tahun 1879, dan itu ada di iPad-ku!

Dia membelikan aku dari _British Library_ hanya dengan sentuhan tombol saja. Aku keluar dari aplikasi ini dengan cepat, tahu bahwa aku akan tenggelam di dalamnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku menyadari bahwa aplikasi ini seperti _"makanan yang sangat lezat"_ yang membuatku memutar mataku dan tersenyum pada saat yang sama, sebuah aplikasi berita, aplikasi cuaca, tapi di catatan kartunya tadi menyinggung masalah musik.

Aku kembali ke layar utama, menyentuh ikon iPod dan daftar playlist muncul. Aku menelusuri pilihan lagu-lagunya, dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Thomas Tallis- Aku tak akan melupakan itu dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah dua kali mendengarnya, saat dia mencambuk dan berhubungan intim denganku.

"Witchcraft." Senyumku semakin lebar – ingat saat dansa mengelilingi ruangan yang besar. Karya Bach Marcello, oh tidak, itu terlalu sedih untuk suasana hatiku yang lagi gembira sekarang. Hmm. Jeff Buckley - yah, aku sudah pernah mendengar lagu ini. Snow Patrol, band favoritku, dan lagu berjudul "Principles of Lust" oleh Enigma. Bagaimana menggambarkan sosok Kyuhyun.

Aku menyeringai. Lagu lain judulnya "Possession". . . oh ya, sangat Fifty Shades. Dan beberapa lagi yang tak pernah kudengar. Memilih satu lagu yang menarik mataku, aku sentuh play. Judulnya "Try" dari Nellie Furtado. Dia mulai bernyanyi, dan suaranya seperti syal dari sutra yang membalut di sekelilingku, membungkusku. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur.

Apa ini berarti Kyuhyun akan mencoba? Mencoba dengan hubungan baru? Aku menyerap isi liriknya, menatap langit-langit, mencoba untuk memahami perubahannya. Dia merindukanku. Aku merindukan dia. Dia pasti memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Pasti. IPad ini, lagu-lagu ini, aplikasi ini-dia peduli. Dia benar-benar peduli. Jantungku membengkak penuh harapan.

Aku akan mengirim e-mail untuk berterima kasih padanya. Aku melompat turun dari tidurku untuk mengambil laptop. Suara Coldplay masih mengalun, saat aku duduk bersila di tempat tidur. _Mac_ menyala dan aku _log in._

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Kau telah membuatku menangis lagi. Aku suka iPad-nya. Aku suka lagu-lagunya. Aku suka Aplikasi British Library. Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih. Selamat malam. **_

_**Sungmin**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Aku senang kau menyukainya. Aku membeli satu untukku sendiri. Seandainya sekarang aku berada di sana, aku akan menciummu untuk menghapus air matamu. Tapi aku tidak disana, cepat tidur. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

Jawabannya membuatku tersenyum, masih sangat _bossy_, masih begitu Kyuhyun. Apakah itu akan mengubahnya juga? Dan aku menyadari bahwa saat ini juga aku berharap tidak. Aku menyukai dia seperti ini, suka memerintah,selama aku bisa menghadapinya tanpa takut dihukum.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Seperti biasa kau sangat bossy dan mungkin kau tegang, mungkin marah pada dirimu sendiri, Tuan Cho. Aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa meredakan itu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak disini, kau tidak mengijinkanku menginap, dan kau mengharapkan aku untuk memohon ... Jangan mimpi, Sir. **_

_**PS: Aku juga mencatat bahwa kau memasukkan lagu kebangsaan seorang penguntit, "Every Breath You Take." Aku menikmati rasa humormu, tetapi apa doktermu tahu?**_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Untuk : Lee Sungmin**_

_**Yang tersayang , Nona Lee.**_

_**Memukul pantat juga terjadi dalam hubungan vanilla, kau sudah tahu itu. Biasanya terjadi karena suka sama suka dalam konteks seksual... tapi aku sangat senang untuk membuat pengecualiannya. **_

_**Kau akan lega mengetahui bahwa dokterku juga menikmati rasa humorku. Kumohon, segera tidur sekarang karena besok kau tidak akan bisa tidur banyak. Secara tidak sengaja, kau yang akan memohon, percayalah padaku. Dan aku menunggu itu. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO yang tegang, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Oke, karena kau memintaku dengan manis, dan aku menyukai ancamanmu yang nikmat, aku akan meringkuk dengan iPad yang kau berikan padaku karena kemurahan hatimu dan tertidur karena browsing di British Library, sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengatakan tentang perasaanmu. **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Mimpikanlah aku. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

Memimpikanmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Selalu. Aku segera mengganti pakaian dengan piyama, sikat gigi, dan naik ke tempat tidur. Memasang earphone di telingaku, aku mengambil balon _Charlie Tango_ yang sudah kempes dari bawah bantal dan aku memeluknya. Aku dipenuhi rasa kebahagiaan, senyum lebar yang konyol tampak di wajahku.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 34

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Salah satu keuntungan tidak mempunyai mobil adalah selama perjalanan di dalam bis menuju tempat kerja, aku bisa memasang headset ke iPadku yang tersimpan dengan aman di dalam tas dan mendengarkan semua lagu-lagu indah dari Kyuhyun yang dia berikan padaku.

Saat aku tiba di kantor, aku memiliki senyum yang paling menggelikan di wajahku. Jungmo langsung bereaksi saat memandang ke arahku sampai 2 kali.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin. Kau terlihat. . . berseri-seri!"

Aku merasa rona merah naik diwajahku. Ya ampun, sangat tidak pantas.

"Aku bisa tidur nyenyak, terima kasih, Jungmo. Selamat pagi."

Alisnya berkerut. "Bisakah kamu baca ini untukku dan tolong, hasil laporannya setelah makan siang?" Dia menyerahkan empat naskah padaku. Saat ekspresiku tampak terkejut, ia menambahkan, "Hanya bab pertama."

"Tentu," aku tersenyum lega, dan dia membalas dengan tersenyum lebar. Aku menyalakan komputer untuk memulai pekerjaan, menghabiskan kopi latteku dan makan pisang. Ada e-mail dari Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Aku harap kau sudah sarapan. Aku rindu padamu semalam. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Aku sedang makan pisang saat mengetik. Aku tidak pernah sarapan beberapa hari ini, jadi ini merupakan langkah yang maju. Aku suka Aplikasi British Library - aku mulai membaca ulang Robinson Crusoe. . . dan tentu saja, aku mencintaimu. **_

_**Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku mencoba untuk bekerja. **_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Kau bisa makan lebih baik dari itu. Kau akan membutuhkan energimu untuk memohon. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Tuan Cho. Aku mencoba bekerja untuk mencari uang dan kau yang akan memohon. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Ah, begitukah, Nona Lee? Aku menyukai tantangan. . . **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

Aku duduk tersenyum menatap layar seperti seorang idiot. Tapi aku perlu membaca bab-bab ini untuk Jungmo dan menulis laporan itu semuanya. Menempatkan naskah di mejaku, aku mulai mengerjakannya.

Saat jam makan siang aku menuju ke toko makanan untuk membeli sandwich dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari _iPad_-ku.

Sore ini terasa berjalan lambat. Pada saat pekerjaan kosong, aku memutuskan mengirim e-mail untuk Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Memutar-mutar ibu jariku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Kau seharusnya kerja ditempatku. Kau tidak akan memutar-mutar ibu jarimu. Aku yakin, aku bisa menggunakannya dengan lebih baik. Bahkan aku bisa memikirkan beberapa pilihan. . . **_

_**Aku sedang melakukan merger dan akuisisi yang sangat menjemukan seperti biasanya. Semuanya sangat membosankan. E-mail-mu di SIP sedang diawasi. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun 'Terganggu' **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

Oh sial. Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana sih dia bisa tahu? Aku cemberut menatap layar dan segera memeriksa e-mail yang sudah kami kirim, aku menghapus semuanya.

Tepat pukul lima tiga puluh, Jungmo berada di mejaku. Pakaian santai pada hari Jumat jadi dia mengenakan celana jins dan kemeja hitam. Dia tampak kasual.

"Minum, Sungmin? Biasanya kami suka jalan ke bar di seberang jalan."

"Kami?" Aku bertanya, penuh dengan harapan.

"Ya, sebagian besar dari kami biasanya pergi. . . kau mau ikut?"

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak jelas, aku tak ingin mengkaji terlalu mendetail, tapi aku merasa sangat lega.

"Mau sekali. Nama barnya apa?"

"_Fifty_."

"Kau bercanda."

Dia menatapku dengan aneh. "Tidak. Apa nama itu punya arti untukmu?"

"Tidak, maaf. Aku akan bergabung denganmu di sana."

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

"Tolong, Bir."

"Keren."

Aku ke toilet dan mengirim pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

.

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Kami akan pergi ke bar namanya 'Fifty'. Lelucon yang bisa kugali dalam hal ini tidak ada habisnya. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di sana, Tuan Cho. **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Menggali adalah pekerjaan yang sangat, sangat berbahaya.**_

_**.**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dan maksudmu adalah? **_

_**.**_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Membuat observasi, Lee Sungmin. Aku segera akan bertemu denganmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sayang. **_

.

Aku memeriksa diriku di cermin. Dalam sehari perbedaan apa yang bisa dibuat. Aku memiliki warna yang lebih di pipiku, dan mataku bersinar. Ini akibat dari efek Cho Kyuhyun. Sedikit berdebat dengannya akan memberi efek seperti itu untuk seorang gadis.

Aku menyeringai pada cermin dan meluruskan kemeja biru mudaku – salah satu yang dibelikan Yesung untukku. Hari ini aku juga mengenakan jeans favoritku. Sebagian besar wanita di kantor memakai jeans atau rok santai model lebar. Aku perlu membeli satu atau dua rok ini. Mungkin minggu ini aku akan membelinya dengan cek dari Kyuhyun yang diberikan padaku untuk mobilku.

Saat aku akan keluar gedung, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Nona Lee?"

Penasaran aku berbalik, dan seorang wanita muda bermuka pucat mendekatiku dengan hati-hati. Dia tampak seperti hantu-begitu pucat dan aneh tatapannya kosong.

"Nona Lee Sungmin?"

Dia mengulangi, dan wajahnya kaku dan statis meski dia berbicara.

"Ya?"

Dia berhenti, menatapku berjarak sekitar tiga kaki dari trotoar, dan aku membalas menatapnya, tak mampu bergerak. Siapa dia? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Aku bertanya. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

"Tidak. . . Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

Suaranya lembut menakutkan. Seperti aku, dia memiliki rambut hitam yang sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Matanya berwarna coklat, seperti minuman bourbon, ekspresinya datar. Sama sekali tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Wajahnya cantik, pucat, yang terukir dalam kesedihan.

"Maaf, kau menemuiku disaat yang tidak menguntungkan," kataku sopan, mencoba untuk mengabaikan peringatan yang menggelitik tulang belakangku.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat, dia tampak aneh, berantakan dan tak terawat. Ukuran pakaiannya dua kali lebih besar, termasuk ukuran mantelnya. Dia tertawa, aneh, suaranya sumbang yang hanya membuatku bertambah cemas.

"Apa yang kau punya yang tidak aku punya?" Tanya dia sedih.

Kecemasanku berubah menjadi takut.

"Maaf, siapa anda?"

"Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyibakkan rambut panjangnya kebahu, saat dia melakukan itu, otomatis lengan mantelnya ketarik keatas, memperlihatkan perban yang kotor di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya. Ya ampun.

"Selamat sore, Nona Lee." Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju jalanan saat aku berdiri terpaku.

Aku menyaksikan saat tubuh kecilnya menghilang dari pandangan, menghilang diantara para pekerja yang baru keluar dari berbagai kantor mereka. Sebenarnya tadi itu apa? Dengan bingung, aku menyeberang jalan menuju bar, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, sementara alam bawah sadarku menegakkan kepalanya yang jelek dan mengejek padaku. Dia ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Jungmo sudah berada di bar bersama Yuri, seorang commissioning editor yang lain, dua pria dari keuangan, dan seorang dari resepsionis. Dia seperti biasa memakai anting-anting bulat terbuat perak.

"Hai, Sungmin!" Jungmo memberiku sebotol _Bud_.

"_Cheers_. . . terima kasih," gumamku, aku masih terguncang oleh pertemuanku dengan gadis hantu tadi.

"_Cheers_." Kami saling mendentingkan botol, dan ia meneruskan berbicara dengan yang lain.

Yuri tersenyum manis padaku. "Jadi, bagaimana minggu pertamamu selama ini?" Tanyanya.

"Baik, terima kasih. Tampaknya semua orang sangat ramah."

"Kau terlihat lebih bahagia hari ini."

Mukaku memerah. "Ini hari Jumat," gumamku dengan cepat.

"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?" Cara untuk mengalihkan perhatianku berhasil dan aku merasa selamat.

Yuri ternyata salah satu dari tujuh bersaudara. Dia menjadi agak bersemangat, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku belum pernah berbicara dengan wanita yang seumuran denganku sejak Eunhyuk berangkat ke Jeju.

Tanpa sadar aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dengan keadaan Eunhyuk. . . dan Donghae. Aku harus ingat untuk menanyakan pada Kyuhyun jika ia sudah mendapat kabar dari dia.

Oh, dan Jonghyun kakaknya akan kembali Selasa depan, dan dia akan tinggal di apartemen kami. Aku tak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun akan merasa senang mendengar itu. Pertemuanku Sebelumnya dengan Gadis Hantu yang aneh itu menyelinap lebih jauh dari pikiranku.

Saat yang lain pergi, Jungmo bergabung dengan aku dan Yuri.

Dimana Kyuhyun?

Yuri pun pamit dan pergi.

"Sungmin, kira-kira kau membuat keputusan yang tepat bekerja disini?" Suara Jungmo lembut, dan dia berdiri agak terlalu dekat. Tapi Aku sudah memperhatikan bahwa ia punya kecenderungan untuk melakukan hal ini dengan semua orang, bahkan di kantor.

"Aku merasa senang minggu ini, terima kasih, Jungmo. Ya, aku pikir aku membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Kau gadis yang sangat cerdas, Sungmin. Kau akan cepat sukses."

Aku malu. "Terima kasih," gumamku, karena aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.

"Jauhkah tempat tinggalmu?"

Aku pun menyebutkan apartemen ku.

"Tidak jauh dari tempatku." Sambil tersenyum, ia bergerak lebih dekat dan bersandar di bar, secara efektif aku terperangkap. "Apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

"Yah. . . um-"

Aku bisa merasakan dia sebelum aku melihatnya. Seolah-olah seluruh tubuhku sangat selaras dengan kehadirannya. Rasa menenangkan dan terbakar pada saat bersamaan - dua sisi internal yang aneh - dan aku merasakan seperti ada denyutan listrik.

Kyuhyun menempatkan tangannya di bahuku seperti kebiasaannya memamerkan tanda sayang - tapi aku tahu ini berbeda. Dia ingin memperlihatkan bahwa aku miliknya, dan saat ini aku menerima dengan senang hati. Dengan lembut ia mencium rambutku.

"Halo, Sayang," bisiknya.

Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa sangat lega, merasa aman, dan senang karena lengannya ditempatkan di bahuku. Dia menarikku ke sisinya, dan aku melirik ke arahnya saat ia menatap Jungmo, ekspresinya tenang.

Berpaling, dia menatapku, tersenyum miring sebentar diikuti dengan sekilas kecupan. Dia mengenakan jaket bergaris seperti corak angkatan laut, celana jins dan kemeja putih terbuka. Dia tampak mempesona.

Jungmo terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Jungmo, ini Kyuhyun," bisikku minta maaf. Mengapa aku minta maaf?

"Kyuhyun, ini Jungmo."

"Aku kekasihnya," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum agak dingin yang tidak sampai menyentuh matanya saat dia menjabat tangan Jungmo.

Aku melirik Jungmo yang secara psikis sedang mengukur kemampuan orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku bosnya," jawab Jungmo arogan. "Sungmin pernah menyebut sebagai mantan pacar."

Oh, sialan. Kau pasti tak ingin main-main dengan _Fifty_.

"Yah, sekarang bukan mantan lagi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang. "Ayo, sayang, saatnya pergi."

"Tolong, tinggallah dan bergabung dengan kami untuk minum," kata Jungmo lancar.

Aku tidak berpikir itu ide yang baik. Mengapa rasanya tidak begitu nyaman?

"Kami sudah punya rencana lain," balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh teka-teki.

Kami punya rencana? Dan getaran penuh harap menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

"Mungkin, lain waktu," tambahnya. "Ayo," katanya padaku saat ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Sampai ketemu hari Senin." Aku tersenyum pada Jungmo, berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan ekspresi Jungmo yang kurang senang, dan mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar pintu.

Yesung menunggu dibalik kemudi Audi di pinggir jalan.

"Mengapa itu tadi seperti kompetisi?" Aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat ia membuka pintu mobil untukku.

"Karena itu harus," bisiknya dan memberiku senyum misterius lalu menutup pintuku.

"Hai, Yesung," kataku saat mata kami bertemu di spion dalam mobil.

"Nona Lee," Yesung menjawab dengan senyum ramah.

Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, dan dengan lembut mencium buku-buku jariku. "Hai," katanya lembut.

Pipiku bersemu merah muda, menyadari bahwa Yesung bisa mendengar kami, bersyukur bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat, sepertinya Kyuhyun bisa membuat celana dalamku terbakar. Aku berusaha untuk menahan diri supaya tidak melompat padanya di sini, di kursi belakang mobil.

"Hai," aku mengambil napas, mulutku kering.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Kau bilang kita punya rencana."

"Oh, aku tahu apa yang aku ingin lakukan, Sungmin. Aku bertanya padamu apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu," katanya sambil menyeringai nakal dan mesum. "Jadi. . . ingin memohon. Apa kau ingin memohon di tempatku atau tempatmu?"Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum, oh-senyumnya yang begitu seksi ditujukan padaku.

"Aku rasa kau menjadi sangat sombong, Tuan Cho. Tapi daripada merubah arah, kita bisa pergi ke apartemenku saja." Aku menggigit bibir dengan sengaja, dan ekspresinya menjadi lebih gelap.

"Yesung, tolong ke tempat Nona Lee."

"Ya, Sir," Yesung menjawab dan pandangannya ke lalu lintas.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan harimu?" Tanya dia.

"Baik. Dan kau?"

"Baik, terima kasih." Senyumnya lebar bercampur geli seperti aku, dan dia mencium tanganku lagi.

"Kau tampak menarik," katanya.

"Kau juga."

"Bosmu, Kim Jungmo, apa kerjanya baik?"

Whoa! Kenapa tiba-tiba arah pembicaraan berubah? Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa? Ini bukan tentang kompetismu kan?"

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Pria itu ingin masuk ke celana dalammu, Sungmin," katanya datar.

Mukaku merah padam, mulutku menganga, dan aku melirik gugup pada Yesung. Bawah sadarku menghirup napas panjang, terkejut. "Yah, dia bisa menginginkan semua yang dia suka. . . mengapa kita memiliki pembicaraan seperti ini? Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Dia hanya bosku."

"Itulah intinya. Dia ingin apa yang jadi milikku. Aku perlu tahu apa dia baik dalam pekerjaannya."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku kira begitu." Kemana arah pembicaraannya?

"Yah, sebaiknya dia membiarkan kau sendirian, atau dia akan menemukan pantatnya di pinggir jalan."

"Oh, Kyuhyun, apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." . . . Namun. Dia hanya berdiri terlalu dekat.

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku, jika dia melakukan kejahatan moral yang kotor - atau pelecehan seksual."

"Itu hanya minum sepulang kerja."

"Aku serius. Satu gerakan, dia langsung keluar."

"Kau tidak punya kekuasaan semacam itu." Yang benar saja! Tapi sebelum aku sempat memutar mata ke arahnya, kesadaran memukulku seperti kekuatan truk barang yang sedang ngebut.

"Apa kau punya kekuasaan itu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memberiku senyum penuh teka-teki.

"Kau membeli perusahaannya," bisikku ngeri. Senyumnya terlepas dalam menanggapi suaraku yang panik.

"Tidak persis seperti itu," katanya.

"Kau sudah membelinya. SIP."

Dia berkedip padaku, hati-hati. "Mungkin."

"Kau sudah memiliki atau belum?"

"Sudah."

Apa-apaan ini? "Kenapa?" Aku terkesiap, terkejut. Oh, ini hanya terlalu banyak.

"Karena aku bisa, Sungmin. Aku ingin kau aman."

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak akan ikut campur dalam karirku!"

"Dan aku tidak melakukan itu."

Aku menarik tanganku keluar dari tangannya. "Kyuhyun. . ." Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku marah padamu." Aku seperti mendidih. "Maksudku, tanggung jawab eksekutif bisnis macam apa yang membuat keputusan berdasarkan dengan siapa mereka biasa berhubungan intim?" aku langsung pucat dan melirik kembali dengan gelisah pada Yesung yang tampak tenang yang mengabaikan kami. Sial. Waktu yang tak tepat saat otak dan mulut mengalami malfungsi penyaringan.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi dan merengut padaku. Aku memelototi dia. Suasana di dalam mobil langsung berubah dari reuni hangat yang menyenangkan menjadi dingin dengan kata-kata yang tak terucap dan berpotensi saling menuduh saat kami saling menatap dengan marah.

Untunglah, perjalanan mobil kami yang tidak nyaman ini tidak berlangsung lama, dan Yesung berhenti di depan apartemenku. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil, tidak menunggu siapa pun untuk membukakan pintu.

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam pada Yesung, "Aku pikir sebaiknya kau menunggu disini."

Aku merasa dia berdiri mendekat di belakangku saat aku berusaha untuk menemukan kunci pintu depan di dalam tasku.

"Sungmin," katanya dengan tenang seakan-akan aku hewan liar yang terpojok.

Aku menghela napas dan berbalik untuk melihatnya. Aku sangat marah padanya, kemarahanku sangat jelas-berwujud gelap yang mengancam akan mencekikku.

"Pertama, aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan intim denganmu yang rasanya sudah sangat lama. Dan kedua, aku ingin mencoba masuk ke dunia penerbitan. Dari empat perusahaan di Seoul, SIP adalah yang paling menguntungkan, karena sudah berada di titik puncak, perusahaan itu tidak akan mengalami kemajuan makanya perlu dikembangkan." Aku menatap dingin padanya. Matanya begitu intens, bahkan mengancam, tapi seksi. Aku bisa tersesat di kedalaman matanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau adalah bosku," aku membentak.

"Secara teknis, aku adalah bos dari bos dari bosmu itu."

"Dan, secara teknis, itu adalah kejahatan moral yang kotor, faktanya aku sudah tidur dengan bos dari bos dari bosku itu."

"Dan saat ini, kau sedang bertengkar dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cemberut.

"Itu karena dia seperti seekor keledai," aku mendesis.

Kyuhyun tertegun melangkah mundur dengan kaget.

Oh sial. Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh?

"Seekor keledai?" Gumamnya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lucu.

Brengsek! Aku marah padamu, jangan membuat aku tertawa!

"Ya." Aku berjuang untuk mempertahankan penampilanku yang sedang marah.

"Seekor keledai?" Kata Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini bibirnya berkedutan menahan senyum.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa saat aku marah padamu!" Teriakku.

Dan dia tersenyum, mempesona, memperlihatkan semua giginya, senyum seluruh cowok Amerika, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa juga. Bagaimana tidak bisa terpengaruh kegembiraan ini saat aku melihat senyumnya?

"Hanya karena aku memiliki senyum sialan bodoh di wajahku tidak berarti aku tidak marah besar padamu," gumamku terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menekan cekikikan seperti pemain _cheerleader_ SMA. Meskipun aku tidak pernah menjadi anggota cheerleader-pikiran getir melintas dalam pikiranku.

Dia bersandar, dan aku pikir dia akan menciumku tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia mengendus rambutku dan menghirup dalam-dalam. "Seperti biasa, Nona Lee, kau tidak bisa diduga." Dia bersandar dan menatapku, matanya menari dengan humor. "Jadi, apa kau mau mengundangku masuk, atau apa aku akan disuruh pergi hanya karena aku berlatih menggunakan hak demokrasi yang benar sebagai pengusaha dan konsumen warga Korea Selatan, untuk membeli apapun yang aku inginkan?"

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan doktermu tentang ini?"

Dia tertawa. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan aku masuk atau tidak, Sungmin?"

Aku mencoba untuk terlihat enggan-dengan menggigit bibirku - tapi aku tersenyum saat aku membukakannya pintu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada Yesung, dan Audi berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Sungguh aneh rasanya ada Cho Kyuhyun di dalam apartemenku. Tempat ini terasa terlalu kecil untuknya. Aku masih marah padanya sifat penguntitnya tidak mengenal batas, dan aku baru sadar, bagaimana ia tahu tentang e-mail yang dipantau pada SIP. Dia mungkin tahu lebih banyak tentang SIP daripada aku. Pikiran itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mengapa ia perlu menjagaku supaya aman? Aku sudah dewasa – Ya ampun. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meyakinkan dia? Aku menatap wajah tampannya saat ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan seperti predator yang terkurung, dan kemarahanku jadi mereda. Melihat dia di sini, didalam ruanganku, aku pikir suasana hati kami menjadi hangat. Lebih dari hangat, aku mencintainya, dan hatiku membengkak dengan gelisah, kegembiraan yang memabukkan.

Dia melihat sekeliling, menilainya. "Tempat tinggal yang nyaman," katanya.

"Orang tua Eunhyuk membelinya untuk dia."

Dia mengangguk dengan bimbang, dan mata abu-abunya sangat tegas menatapku.

"Er. . . Apa kau ingin minum? "gumamku, mukaku memerah dengan gelisah.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sungmin." Matanya bertambah gelap. Oh sial. Mengapa aku begitu gelisah? "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sungmin?" Tanya dia lembut saat ia berjalan ke arahku, semua tampak liar dan panas. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan," tambahnya dengan suara rendah.

Aku mundur sampai membentur meja dapur yang terbuat dari beton. "Aku masih marah padamu." "Aku tahu."

Dia tersenyum dengan senyum miring meminta maaf dan aku meleleh. . . Yah, mungkin tidak begitu marah.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Aku bertanya.

Dia mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. kau," bisiknya.

Bagian bawah tubuhku langsung menegang. Aku tergoda mendengar suaranya, terlihat lapar – _sepertinya aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang_ \- oh. Dia berdiri di depanku, sama sekali tidak bersentuhan, menatap ke dalam mataku dan merendamku dengan panas yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Aku merasa gerah, bingung, dan kakiku seperti jelly saat keinginan gelap melewati tubuhku. Aku menginginkan dia.

"Kau makan apa hari ini?" Bisiknya.

"Aku makan siang dengan sandwich," bisikku.

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah makanan.

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Kau harus makan."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak lapar. . . untuk makanan."

"Lalu kau lapar akan apa, Nona Lee?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu, Tuan Cho."

Dia membungkuk, dan sekali lagi kupikir dia akan menciumku, tapi dia tidak melakukan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menciummu, Sungmin?" Bisiknya lembut di telingaku.

"Ya," aku menarik napas.

"Dimana?"

"Di seluruh tubuhku."

"Kau harus sedikit lebih spesifik daripada itu. Aku bilang aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau memohon padaku dan katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

Dewi batinku menggeliatkan tubuhnya diatas kursi malasnya. Aku kalah; dia bermain tidak adil.

"Kumohon," bisikku.

"Mohon apa?"

"Sentuhlah aku."

"Di mana, sayang?" Dia begitu dekat sangat menggoda, aromanya memabukkan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan, dan dia segera mundur kebelakang.

"Tidak, jangan," tegurnya. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan gugup.

"Apa?" Tidak. . . kembalilah.

"Jangan." Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak sama sekali?" Aku tidak bisa menahan kerinduan keluar dari suaraku.

Dia menatapku dengan ragu, dan aku semakin berani karena kebimbangannya. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, dan dia melangkah mundur sambil mengangkatkan tangannya untuk bertahan tapi sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan, Ming." Ini adalah peringatan, dan tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan putus asa.

"Kadang-kadang kau tidak keberatan," aku melihatnya dengan sedih. "Mungkin aku harus mengambil spidol, dan kita bisa memetakan daerah yang tidak atau boleh disentuh."

Dia mengangkat alis. "Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Aku mengangguk ke arah kamar tidurku. Apa dia sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan?

"Apa kau masih minum pilmu?"

_Oh sial. Pil KBku_.

Dia mengamati ekspresiku.

"Tidak," kataku lirih.

"Aku mengerti," katanya, dan bibirnya tekan menjadi garis tipis. "Ayo, mari kita cari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

_Oh tidak! _

"Aku pikir kita akan tidur! Aku ingin masuk ke tempat tidur denganmu."

"Aku tahu, sayang." Dia tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia bergerak cepat mendekatiku, ia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya hingga tubuhnya menekan tubuhku. "Kau harus makan, begitu juga denganku," bisiknya, matanya membakar menatap ke arahku. "Disamping itu. . . antisipasi adalah kunci dari rayuan, memang benar sekarang, aku benar-benar bisa menunda kepuasan."

_Hah, sejak kapan? _

"Aku sudah tergoda dan aku ingin kepuasanku sekarang. Aku akan memohon, kumohon." Suaraku seperti merengek.

Dia tersenyum padaku dengan lembut. "Makanlah. Kau terlalu kurus." Dia mencium keningku dan melepaskan aku. Ini adalah sebuah permainan, bagian dari beberapa rencana jahatnya.

Aku cemberut padanya. "Aku masih marah karena kau sudah membeli SIP, dan sekarang aku marah padamu lagi karena kau membuat aku menunggu." Kataku sambil cemberut.

"Kau adalah salah satu nyonya kecil yang pemarah, bukan? Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah makan enak."

"Aku tahu setelah apa yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Lee Sungmin, aku benar-benar terkejut." Nada suaranya lembut seperti mengejek. "Berhenti menggodaku. Kau melawan secara tidak adil." Ia meredam seringainya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia terlihat cukup menggemaskan. . . kesenangan Kyuhyun mempermainkan libidoku. Kalau saja keterampilan menggodaku bisa lebih baik, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya memang inilah yang menghambatku.

Saat Kyuhyun dan aku saling menatap – aku merasa panas, terganggu dan mendambakannya dan dia terlihat santai dan terhibur dengan keinginanku. Aku sadar aku tidak punya makanan di apartemen.

"Aku bisa memasak sesuatu, tapi kita harus belanja dulu."

"Belanja?" tanyanya.

"Untuk bahan makanan."

"Kau tidak punya makanan di sini?" Ekspresinya mengeras.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sial, dia terlihat cukup marah.

"Ayo kita belanja," katanya tegas, dia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar untukku.

.

.

.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke supermarket?" Kyuhyun terlihat canggung disini, tapi dia mengikutiku dengan patuh, memegang keranjang belanjaan.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Apa Nyonya Kim yang belanja, semuanya?"

"Aku pikir Yesung yang membantunya. Aku tidak yakin."

"Apa kau suka masakan tumis? Masaknya bisa cepat."

"Tumis kedengarannya enak." Kyuhyun menyeringai, tidak diragukan lagi, memikirkan motif tersembunyiku untuk makan dengan cepat.

"Apa mereka sudah lama bekerja padamu?"

"Aku rasa Yesung empat tahun. Nyonya Kim hampir sama. Mengapa kau tidak memiliki makanan di apartemen? "

"Kau tahu mengapa," bisikku, memerah.

"Kau yang meninggalkan aku," ia bergumam dengan mencela.

"Aku tahu," jawabku dengan berbisik, tidak ingin mengingat itu.

Kami sudah sampai di kasir dan berdiri diam saat mengantre. Jika aku tidak meninggalkannya, apakah dia menawarkan hubungan normal? Diam-diam aku ingin tahu.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk diminum?" Dia menyadarkan aku dari lamunan.

"Aku pikir . . . Bir."

"Aku akan mengambil wine." Oh dear.

Aku tidak yakin ada jenis anggur yang tersedia di Supermarket ini. Kyuhyun datang lagi dengan tangan kosong, menyeringai memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik.

"Ada toko minuman keras yang lengkap di toko sebelah," kataku cepat.

"Aku akan melihat apa yang mereka miliki."

Mungkin kami seharusnya ke apartemen dia saja, supaya kami tidak mengalami semua kerumitan ini. Aku menonton dia saat berjalan keluar dengan anggun menuju pintu. Dua wanita masuk, berhenti dan ternganga saat melihatnya. Oh ya, menatap mata _Fifty Shades_-ku, aku memikirkan itu dengan putus asa.

Aku ingin ada kenangan dia di tempat tidurku, tapi dia berlagak jual mahal untuk didapatkan. Mungkin aku juga harus begitu.

Kyuhyun membawa kantong belanjaan sampai apartemen. Dia membawanya saat kita berjalan pulang dari toko ke apartemen. Dia tampak aneh. Sama sekali bukan perilaku CEO seperti biasanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat domestik."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhku seperti itu sebelumnya," katanya datar.

Dia meletakkan kantong belanja di meja dapur. Saat aku mulai membongkar belanjaan, ia mengeluarkan sebotol anggur putih dan mencari pembuka botolnya.

"Tempat ini masih baru bagiku. Aku pikir pembuka botol ada dalam laci sebelah sana." Aku menunjukkan dengan daguku.

Ini rasanya begitu. . . normal. Dua orang, ingin saling mengenal satu sama lain, makan bersama. Namun terasa aneh. Ketakutan yang kurasakan saat kehadirannya tidak ada lagi. Kami sudah pernah melakukan begitu banyak hal bersama, aku pun merasa malu karena mengingat hal itu, tapi aku hampir tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Kyuhyun menyela lamunanku saat dia melepas jaketnya yang bercorak garis-garis dan meletakkan di sofa.

"Betapa aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang dirimu."

Dia menatap ke arahku dan matanya melunak. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapa pun."

"Aku pikir itu tidak benar."

"Sungmin. Aku orang yang sangat, sangat tertutup." Dia mengulurkan segelas anggur putih. "Cheers," katanya.

"Cheers," aku merespon dengan meneguknya sedikit saat ia memasukkan botol ke dalam lemari es.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Tanya dia.

"Tidak usah. . . duduk aja."

"Aku ingin membantu." Ekspresinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau bisa memotong sayuran."

"Aku tidak pernah memasak," katanya, melihat pisau yang aku berikan padanya dengan was-was.

"Aku bisa bayangkan kau tak perlu memasak." Aku meletakkan talenan dan beberapa paprika merah di depannya. Dia bingung melihat itu.

"Kau tidak pernah memotong sayur?"

"Tidak."

Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Apa kau menyeringai padaku?"

"Sepertinya ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan sedangkan kau tidak bisa. Perhatikan, Kyuhyun, aku pikir ini pertama kali. Di sini, aku akan menunjukkan caranya padamu." Aku menyenggol dia dan dia mundur kebelakang.

"Seperti ini." Aku memotong paprika merah, dengan hati-hati membuang bijinya.

"Sepertinya sangat mudah."

"Kau seharusnya tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu," gumamku sedikit mengejek.

Sejenak dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi kemudian bersiap untuk melakukan tugasnya karena aku meneruskan menyiapkan ayam yang sudah dipotong dadu. Dia mulai mengiris, dengan hati-hati, perlahan-lahan. Oh, kami akan berada di sini sepanjang hari.

Aku mencuci tanganku dan mencari wajan, minyak, dan bahan lainnya yang aku butuhkan, berulang kali menyenggol dia, pinggulku, lengan, pantat, dan tanganku. Sedikit sih, seperti sentuhan tanpa sengaja. Dia terdiam setiap kali aku melakukan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin," bisiknya muram, masih menyiapkan paprika yang pertama.

"Aku pikir inilah yang dinamakan masak," kataku, sambil mengedipkan bulu mataku. Mengambil pisau yang lain, aku bergabung dengannya di talenan, mengupas dan mengiris bawang putih, bawang merah, dan buncis, terus menerus menyenggol dirinya.

"Kau sangat pandai dalam hal ini," ia bergumam saat ia mulai mengiris paprika merah yang kedua.

"Mengiris?" Aku mengedipkan bulu mataku padanya. "Bertahun-tahun praktek." Aku menyenggol dia lagi, kali ini dengan pantatku.

Dia terdiam sekali lagi. "Jika kau melakukan itu lagi, Sungmin, aku akan mencumbuimu di lantai dapur ini."

_Oh, wow. Berhasil. _

"Kau harus memohon padaku dulu."

"Apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

"Mungkin."

Ia meletakkan pisaunya dan berjalan pelan ke arahku, matanya membara. Condong melewati aku, dia mematikan kompor. Minyak dalam wajan langsung berhenti mendesis.

"Aku pikir makannya nanti saja," katanya. "Taruh ayamnya dalam kulkas." Ini bukan kalimat yang pernah aku harapkan keluar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun, dan hanya dia yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu menjadi terdengar sangat panas, benar-benar panas.

Aku mengambil mangkuk ayam yang sudah dipotong dadu, dengan agak gemetar meletakkan piring di atasnya, dan memasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

Ketika aku berbalik, dia sudah di sampingku.

"Jadi kau akan memohon?" Aku berbisik, dengan berani menatap ke dalam matanya yang gelap.

"Tidak, Sungmin." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang memohon." Suaranya lembut, menggoda. Dan kami berdiri saling menatap, menyelami satu sama lain - mengisi atmosfir diantara kami, hampir berderak, tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatap.

Aku menggigit bibirku saat gairah pada pria tampan ini menyitaku dengan sepenuh hati, membakar darahku, menyesakkan napasku, bersatu di bawah pinggangku. Aku bisa melihat reaksiku yang terpantul disikapnya, dimatanya.

Sejenak, dia menarik pinggangku untuk mendekat padanya, tanganku meraih rambutnya dan mulutnya menciumku. Dia mendorongku sampai menempel ke lemari es, dan aku mendengar samar-samar bunyi getaran botol dan wadah dari dalam kulkas saat lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengerang di dalam mulutnya, dan salah satu tangannya meremas rambutku, menarik kepalaku kebelakang saat kami berciuman dengan liar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sungmin?" desahnya.

"Kau." Aku terengah-engah.

"Dimana?"

"Tempat tidur."

Dia melepaskan diri, menggendongku, dan membawaku dengan cepat seperti tanpa adanya beban masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku. Menurunkan aku di samping tempat tidur, dia membungkuk dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidurku. Dia melirik dengan cepat sekeliling ruangan dan buru-buru menutup gorden warna krem muda.

"Sekarang apa?" Katanya lembut.

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Bagaimana?" _Astaga_. "Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, sayang." _Sialan_.

"Buka pakaianku." Aku sudah terengah-engah.

Dia tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari telunjuknya ke kemeja terbukaku, menarikku ke arahnya.

"Anak manis," bisiknya, tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya yang berkobar padaku, perlahan mulai membuka kancing bajuku.

Sementara aku meletakkan tanganku di atas lengannya supaya aku tetap stabil. Dia tidak protes. Lengannya adalah daerah aman. Ketika selesai membuka kancingku, dia menarik lepas kemejaku melewati bahuku, dan aku melepaskan peganganku dari lengannya dan membiarkan bajuku jatuh ke lantai. Dia meraih pinggang celana jeansku, membuka kancing, dan menarik turun risletingnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, Sungmin." Matanya membara dan bibir terbuka sambil terengah-engah.

"Cium aku dari sini ke sini," bisikku, jariku menelusuri dari pangkal telingaku, turun ke tenggorokanku.

Dia menyibakkan rambutku keluar dari pangkal telingaku yang terbakar dan membungkuk, meninggalkan ciuman manis yang lembut di sepanjang jalan jariku tadi lalu kembali lagi.

"Jins dan celana dalamku," bisikku, dan dia tersenyum di tenggorokanku sebelum berlutut dihadapanku.

Oh, aku merasa begitu berkuasa. Mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke dalam celana jinsku, dengan lembut dia menarik jins dan celana dalamku menuruni kakiku. Aku melepaskan sepatu dan pakaianku hingga aku hanya mengenakan bra-ku.

Dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan penuh harap, tapi dia tidak berdiri. "Sekarang apa, Sungmin?"

"Cium aku," bisikku.

"Dimana?"

"Kau tahu di mana."

"Dimana?"

_Oh, dia tidak mau berbelit-belit_. Karena merasa malu aku segera menunjuk

pada pangkal pahaku, dan ia menyeringai dengan nakal. Aku menutup mataku, sangat malu tapi sekaligus sangat terangsang.

"Oh, dengan senang hati," ia terkekeh.

Dia menciumku dan melepaskan lidahnya, lidah terlatih memberikan kenikmatan. Aku mengerang dan tanganku meremas rambutnya. Dia tidak berhenti, lidahnya berputar-putar di clitorisku, membuatku gila, dan terus, berputar-putar. Ahhh. . . ini hanya. . . sampai berapa lama. . . ? Oh. . .

"Kyuhyun, kumohon." Aku memohon. Aku tidak ingin lepas sambil berdiri. Aku tidak punya kekuatan.

"Mohon apa, Sungmin?"

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Aku sedang melakukannya," bisiknya, dengan lembut menghembuskan napas padaku.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau dalam diriku. "

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Kumohon." D

ia tidak mau menghentikan siksaan yang nikmatnya. Aku mengerang keras. "Kyuhyun. . . kumohon."

Dia berdiri dan menatap ke arahku, dan bibirnya berkilau dengan bukti gairahku. Sialan . . "Jadi?" Tanya dia.

"Jadi apa?" Aku terengah-engah, menatapnya dengan keinginan yang membara.

"Aku masih berpakaian."

Aku menganga padanya dengan bingung. Menanggalkan pakaiannya? Ya, aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku meraih kemejanya dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Oh bukan itu," ia memperingatkan. Sial, maksudnya celana jinsnya.

Oh, dan ini memberiku sebuah ide.

Agak canggung dengan jari gemetar, aku membuka ikat pinggangnya, kemudian menarik celana jins dan celana boxernya ke bawah, dan dia pun terlepas. Wow. Aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan dia menatapku dengan. . . apa? Gelisah?Terpesona? terkejut?

Dia melangkah keluar dari celana jinsnya dan melepas kaus kakinya, dan aku mengambil lalu menggenggam kejantanannya dengan tanganku dan meremas erat, mendorong kembali tanganku seperti sebelumnya yang pernah dia tunjukkan padaku. Dia mengerang dan menegang, dan napasnya mendesis melalui giginya yang terkatup. Sangat tentatif, aku menempatkan ke dalam mulutku dan mengisapnya dengan keras. Mmm, rasanya enak.

"Ahh. Ming. . . whoa, pelan-pelan." Dia memegang kepalaku dengan lembut, dan aku mendorongnya lebih dalam ke dalam mulutku, mengatupkan bibirku seketat mungkin, menyelubunginya dengan gigiku, dan mengisapnya dengan keras. "Sialan," dia mendesis.

Oh, ini bagus, membangkitkan semangat, suara yang seksi, jadi aku melakukannya lagi, menghisapnya lebih dalam lagi, lidahku berputar-putar di ujungnya. Hmm. . . Aku merasa seperti _Aphrodite_.

"Ming, sudah cukup. Tidak lagi."

Aku melakukannya lagi-_memohonlah, Cho, memohonlah_-dan lagi.

"Ming, kau sudah menunjukan maksudmu," ia mengerang melalui giginya yang terkatup. "Aku tidak mau terlepas didalam mulutmu."

Aku melakukannya sekali lagi, dan ia membungkuk, mencengkeram bahuku, menarikku berdiri, dan melemparkan aku ke tempat tidur. Menarik kemejanya ke atas kepalanya, kemudian ia meraih kebawah untuk membuang celana jinsnya, dan seperti seorang pramuka yang terampil, mengeluarkan paket foil. Dia terengah-engah, sepertiku.

"Lepaskan bra-mu," perintahnya.

Aku duduk dan melakukan seperti yang dia katakan.

"Berbaringlah. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Aku berbaring, menatapnya saat dia perlahan-lahan menggulungkan kondomnya. Aku sangat menginginkan dia.

Dia menatap ke arahku dan menjilati bibirnya. "Kau adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah, Lee Sungmin."

Dia membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan perlahan-lahan merangkak naik di atasku sambil menciumi seluruh tubuhku. Dia mencium setiap payudaraku dan menggoda putingnya secara bergantian. Sementara aku mengerang dan menggeliat di bawahnya, dan dia tidak berhenti.

"Kyuhyun, kumohon."

"Mohon apa?" Gumamnya di antara payudaraku.

"Aku ingin kau dalam diriku."

"Apakah kau memohon sekarang?"

"Kumohon."

Menatapku, ia mendorong kedua kakiku agar terpisah kemudian dia berpindah di atasku. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dariku, dia tenggelam ke dalam diriku dengan kecepatan yang lambat dan terasa nikmat. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa penuh ini, perasaan indah saat menjadi miliknya, secara naluriah aku menaikkan pinggulku untuk bergabung dengannya, mengerang keras. Dia mendorong masuk kembali dan dengan sangat lambat mengisiku lagi. Jari-jariku meremas ke dalam rambut halusnya yang sulit diatur, dan dia oh begitu perlahan gerakannya, masuk dan keluar lagi dalam tubuhku.

"Lebih cepat, Kyuhyun, lebih cepat. . . kumohon."

Dia menatap ke arahku dengan penuh kemenangan dan menciumku dengan keras, dan benar-benar mulai bergerak – ya ampun, sebuah hukuman, tanpa henti. . . oh sial, dan aku tahu ini tidak akan lama. Dia mulai melepaskan hentakan berirama. Aku mulai mempercepat, kakiku menegang di bawahnya.

"Ayo, sayang," ia terengah-engah. "Berikan padaku." Kata-katanya meruntuhkan aku, dan aku pun meledak, menakjubkan, pikiranku seakan mati rasa, menjadi berkeping-keping di sekelilingnya, dan dia mengikutiku sambil meneriakan namaku. "Ming! Oh, ya ampun, Ming!" Dia jatuh di atasku, dan kepalanya terkubur ke leherku.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 35

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 35

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Saat kesadaranku kembali, aku membuka mataku dan menatap ke wajah pria yang aku cintai. Ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun lembut dan mesra. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidungku, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sikunya, dan tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku di sisi kepalaku.

Aku berpikir dengan sedih ia melakukannya agar aku tidak menyentuhnya. Dia memberi ciuman lembut dibibirku saat dia keluar perlahan dari dalam tubuhku.

"Aku merindukan ini," desahnya.

"Aku juga," bisikku.

Dia menggenggam daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan kuat.

Ciumannya penuh harapan dan gairah, berharap untuk apa? Aku tak tahu. Ciumannya membuatku kehilangan nafas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," pintanya, menatap ke dalam mataku, wajahnya serius.

"Baiklah," Bisikku dan aku tersenyum padanya.

Senyuman balasannya sangat menawan, lega, gembira dan girang bergabung menjadi suatu pandangan memikat yang dapat melelehkan hati paling dingin sekalipun.

"Terima kasih untuk iPod-nya."

"Sama-sama, Sungmin."

"Apa lagu favoritmu didalamnya?"

"Ada saatnya aku memberitahumu." Seringainya. "Ayo masakkan aku makanan, anak gadis, aku sangat lapar," tambahnya, tiba-tiba duduk dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

" Anak gadis?" aku terkikik.

"Anak gadis, tolonglah, makanan, sekarang."

"Karena kau meminta dengan cara yang baik, Tuan, aku akan membuatnya sekarang."

Saat aku turun dari tempat tidur, tanpa sadar aku menggeser bantal-bantalku, sehingga muncullah balon helikopter kempes yang berada dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun meraihnya dan menatapku, bingung.

"Itu balonku," kataku, merasa memilikinya saat aku meraih jubahku dan memakainya disekeliling tubuhku. Astaga, mengapa dia bisa menemukannya?

"Di tempat tidurmu?" bisiknya.

"Ya," aku tersipu. "Balon ini menemaniku selama ini."

"Beruntungnya _Charlie Tango_," katanya dengan terkejut.

Ya, aku sentimentil, Cho, karena aku mencintaimu.

"Balonku," kataku lagi dan aku berputar keluar menuju ke dapur, meninggalkan dia yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan aku duduk di permadani persia milik Eunhyuk, memakan _stir-fry_ ayam dan mie dalam mangkuk cina dengan sumpit dan menyeruput _White Pinot Grigio_ dingin.

Kyuhyun bersandar di sofa, kaki jenjangnya terjulur didepannya. Dia hanya memakai celana denim dan kemeja dengan rambut acak-acakannya menunjukkan _barusan-bercinta_.

"Ini enak", dia memuji sambil melahap makanannya.

Aku duduk dengan kaki menyilang disampingnya, makan dengan rakus, lebih daripada lapar sambil mengagumi kaki telanjangnya.

"Aku biasanya memang selalu yang memasak, Eunhyuk bukan koki yang hebat."

"Apakah ibumu yang mengajari?"

"Tidak juga," aku mencela. "Saat aku mulai tertarik belajar, ibuku telah tinggal dengan suami nomor tiganya. Dan Kangin _appa_, yah, dia hanya akan hidup dengan makan roti panggang dan makanan cepat saji jika tidak demi aku."

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku. "Kau tidak tinggal dengan ibumu."

"Tidak," tambahku pelan.

"Jadi kau kembali untuk tinggal dengan ayah tirimu."

"Ya."

"Kedengarannya seperti kau yang merawatnya," katanya lembut.

"Mungkin juga." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau terbiasa menjaga orang lain." Nada akhir ucapannya menarik perhatianku dan aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, terkejut dengan ekpresi hati-hatinya.

"Aku ingin menjagamu." Mata berkilaunya memancarkan suatu emosi tak bernama.

Debaran jantungku bertambah. "Aku tahu," Bisikku. "Kau hanya melakukannya dengan cara yang aneh."

Alisnya berkerut. "Hanya cara itu yang aku tahu," dia berkata lirih.

"Aku masih marah denganmu karena telah membeli SIP."

Dia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau akan marah, sayang, tapi itu tak akan menghentikanku."

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada rekan-rekan kerjaku, pada Jungmo?"

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Si brengsek itu lebih baik menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Kyuhyun!" Tegurku. "Dia itu atasanku."

Mulut Kyuhyun terkatup rapat seperti garis, dia seperti anak sekolah yang keras kepala. "Jangan bilang pada mereka." Katanya.

"Jangan bilang apa?"

"Kalau aku telah memilikinya. Perjanjian atas Kepemilikan baru ditanda tangani kemarin. Berita tentang itu masih ditahan 4 minggu selama manajemen SIP melakukan beberapa perubahan."

"Oh ... apakah aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku?" tanyaku, terkejut.

"Aku meragukannya," Kyuhyun berkata dengan sedikit hati-hati, berusaha menahan senyum.

Aku cemberut. "Jika aku keluar dan menemukan pekerjaan lain, apakah kau akan membeli perusahaan itu juga?"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk keluar, bukan?" Ekpresinya berubah, kembali berhati-hati.

"Mungkin juga, aku tak yakin kau memberiku banyak pilihan."

"Ya, aku juga akan membeli perusahaan itu." Dia bersikukuh.

Aku cemberut lagi padanya. Aku berada dalam situasi yang tak mungkin bisa kumenangi sekarang. "Apakah kau tak merasa menjadi seorang yang _overprotektif_?"

"Ya, aku memahami bagaimana aku kelihatannya."

"Hubungi saja doktermu," bisikku.

Dia meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya, dan menatap mataku tanpa bergerak.

Aku mendesah. Aku tak mau bertengkar. Berdiri, aku mengambil mangkuknya. "Apa kau mau _dessert_?"

"Nah, sekarang kau mengatakannya!" katanya, memberiku seringai bergairah.

"Bukan aku _dessert_-nya." Kenapa bukan aku?

"Aku punya es krim. Rasa Vanila." Aku terkikik.

"Benarkah?" Seringai Kyuhyun semakin lebar. "Menurutku kita bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu."

Apa? Aku menatap bodoh kearahnya ketika dia dengan luwes berdiri. "Bolehkan aku tinggal?" Tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bermalam disini?"

"Aku juga berpikir kau akan menginap." Aku tersipu.

"Bagus, dimana es krimnya?"

"Di dalam oven." Aku tersenyum manis padanya.

Dia memiringkan kepala, mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kepadaku. "Sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari gurauan, Nona Lee." Matanya berbinar. "Aku masih bisa membuatmu bertekuk di bawah lututku."

Aku meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk di bak cuci piring. "Apakah kau membawa bola-bola perak?"

Dia meraba dada, perut dan saku dibelakang celana denimnya. "Cukup lucu, aku bahkan tak pernah membawa cadangannya kemana-kemana denganku, hampir tak pernah dipakai saat aku berada dikantor."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Tuan Cho dan kupikir tadi kau mengatakan bahwa sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari gurauan."

"Yah, Sungmin, motto terbaruku adalah 'Jika kau tak bisa mengalahkan mereka, maka bergabunglah dengan mereka'."

Aku terbelalak, aku tak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan hal itu. Dan dia terlihat sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri ketika dia menyengir kepadaku. Berbalik, dia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan 1 kotak es krim rasa vanila terbaik.

"Ini saja sudah cukup baik." Dia menatapku, matanya kelam. "Es krim dan Sungmin." Dia mengucapkan tiap kata dengan perlahan, setiap suku kata diucapkan dengan jelas.

Dia membuka laci peralatan makan dan menggambil sendok. Ketika mendongak, matanya sendu, dan lidahnya menjilat gigi atasnya. Ohhh, lidah itu. Aku merasa seperti berputar. Hasratku, gelap, manis dan tak bermoral mengalir panas dalam urat nadiku. Kita akan bersenang-senang, dengan makanan.

"Aku harap kau cukup merasa hangat." Bisiknya. "Aku akan mendinginkan dengan ini. Mari."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku meletakkan tanganku diatas tangannya. Dikamarku, dia meletakkan es krim di meja di samping tempat tidur, menarik selimut dari kasur, menyingkirkan kedua bantal dan meletakkan semuanya dalam satu tumpukan di lantai.

"Kau punya seprai pengganti, bukan?" Aku mengangguk, menatapnya terpesona.

Dia menggenggam _Charlie Tango_. "Jangan membuat kotor balonku!" Ancamku.

Bibirnya naik keatas setengah tersenyum. "Tidak, sayang, tapi aku akan membuat kotor dirimu dan seprai ini." Tubuhku langsung tegang. "Aku akan mengikatmu."

"Oke," Bisikku.

"Hanya kedua tanganmu. Di kasur, aku ingin kau tetap diam."

"Oke," Bisikku lagi. Tak mampu mengatakan yang lain.

"Kita akan memakai ini."

Dia menarik pengikat jubahku, lalu dengan sensual, pelan dan menggoda melepas simpulnya dan dengan lembut membebaskan ikatan itu dari jubahnya. Jubahku terbuka saat aku berdiri terdiam dibawah tatapan membaranya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendorong jubahku lepas dari kedua bahuku, jatuh dan tergeletak dibawah kakiku…sehingga aku berdiri telanjang dihadapannya.

Dia membelai pipiku dengan belakang buku jarinya, dan sentuhannya menjalar kedalam pangkal pahaku. Menunduk, dia mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Berbaringlah ditempat tidur, wajah keatas," bisiknya, matanya kelam, tatapan yang tajam membakar ke dalam mataku.

Aku melakukan apa yang dimintanya, kamarku diselimuti kegelapan kecuali cahaya lembut dan lemah dari lampu mejaku. Biasanya, aku benci lampu hemat energi , tapi telanjang disini bersama Kyuhyun, aku bersyukur dengan cahaya yang lembut.

Dia berdiri di dekat tempat tidur sambil menatapku. "Aku bisa hanya menatapmu sepanjang hari, Sungmin", katanya dan dia merangkak keatas tempat tidur, diatas tubuhku dan menduduki tubuhku. "Lengan diatas kepala." Perintahnya.

Aku menurut. Dia lalu mengikat ujung pengikat jubahku di pergelangan tangan kiriku, menjalinkan ujung yang lain melewati batang logam di atas kasurku. Dia tarik dengan kuat sampai lengan kiriku menekuk diatas kepalaku, ia lalu mengunci tangan kananku, dan mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Ketika aku sudah terikat, aku menatapnya, dia kelihatan rileks. Dia suka melihatku terikat sehingga aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku juga teringat tak ada satupun dari para _submisif_nya yang boleh menyentuhnya dan terlebih lagi mereka tidak akan dapat kesempatan itu sama sekali.

Dia akan selalu berada dalam kendali dan menjaga jarak. Itu mengapa dia suka dengan aturan-aturannya. Di turun dari atas tubuhku dan membungkuk untuk memberiku kecupan kilat di bibir, kemudian menarik kaosnya ke atas kepala, membuka celana denimmya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Dia telanjang...

Dia bergerak ke ujung tempat tidur dan memegang pergelangan kakiku, menyentakku dengan tiba-tiba dan kuat kebawah sehingga kedua lenganku terentang dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Seperti itu lebih baik," Gerutunya.

Dia mengambil kotak es krim, memanjat kembali ke tempat tidur dan mendudukiku sekali lagi. Dengan pelan ia membuka penutup es krim dan memasukkan sendok kedalamnya.

"Hmm...ini masih sedikit keras," katanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Mengambil sesendok es krim, dia memasukkannya ke mulutnya. "Enak," bisiknya, sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Ternyata vanila yang biasapun cukup nikmat", ia memandang kearahku dan menyeringai. "Mau coba sedikit?" ejeknya.

Dia terlihat sangat menggoda, muda dan gembira, sambil duduk diatas tubuhku dan memakan es krim, mata cerah dan wajah bersinar. Oh apa yang sebenarnya akan dia lakukan padaku? Seperti tak tahu saja, aku mengangguk malu. Dia mengambil lagi satu sendok penuh dan menawari aku sendoknya, jadi aku membuka mulut, tapi dengan cepat dia masukkan ke mulutnya.

"Ini terlalu enak untuk dibagi dengan orang lain," katanya, tersenyum licik.

"Hei," aku mulai protes.

"Kenapa Nona Lee, kau suka vanila-mu?"

"Ya," aku berkata lebih keras daripada maksudku sebenarnya dan gagal berusaha menendangnya turun dari atas tubuhku.

Dia tertawa. "Kita jadi lebih liar,kan? Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu jika jadi kau."

"Es krim," pintaku.

"Yah, kau telah membuatku sangat senang hari ini, Nona Lee." Dia kasihan padaku, menawariku sesendok, dan kali ini membiarkan aku memakannya.

Aku ingin terkikik, dia benar-benar menikmatinya, dan rasa humornya menular. Dia mengambil sesendok lagi dan menyuapiku lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Oke cukup.

"Hmm, yah, ini salah satu caranya memastikan kau makan-memaksamu makan. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan cara ini." Mengambil sesendok lagi, dia menawariku lagi.

Kali ini aku menutup mulutku, dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu dia membiarkan es krim meleleh perlahan di sendok sehingga lelehan es krim turun ditenggorokanku, terus ke dadaku. Dia menunduk, dan dengan pelan menjilatnya habis. Seluruh tubuhku langsung terangsang.

"Mmm, rasanya lebih enak berpadu denganmu, Nona Lee."

Aku meronta berusaha lepas dari ikatanku dan tempat tidur berderak keras, tapi aku tak perduli - aku terbakar dalam nafsu dan nafsu ini menelanku. Dia mengambil lagi sesendok penuh dan membiarkan es krim itu meleleh dipayudaraku dan dengan belakang sendok, dia memoleskannya ke setiap payudaraku dan putingnya. Oh ... dingin. Kedua putingku berdiri dan mengeras dibawah lelehan es krim.

"Dingin?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan dan menunduk untuk menjilat dan mengisap habis semua es krim dari tubuhku, mulutnya terasa panas dibandingkan dinginnya es. Oh, ini siksaan.

Ketika mulai meleleh, es krim turun dari tubuhku dan mengalir dikasur. Bibirnya melanjutkan siksaan dengan pelan, mengisap payudaraku dengan kuat, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut - Oh tolonglah! - Aku terengah-engah.

"Mau lagi?" dan sebelum aku sempat mengiyakan atau menolak permintaanya, lidahnya sudah ada dalam mulutku, dingin dan terampil dan rasanya adalah Kyuhyun dan vanila. Lezat.

Dan ketika aku mulai terbiasa dengan sensasinya, dia duduk kembali dan menjalankan sesendok penuh es krim di bagian tengah tubuhku, di perutku dan didalam pusarku dimana dia memasukkan banyak es krim. Oh, ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, tapi anehnya aku merasa terbakar.

"Sekarang, kau sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya." Mata Kyuhyun bersinar. "Kau akan tetap diam, atau akan ada lelehan es krim di seluruh kasur."

Dia mencium kedua payudaraku, dan mengisap kedua putingnya dengan kuat, kemudian mengikuti aliran es krim turun dari tubuhku, sambil mengisap dan menjilatnya.

Aku coba, aku coba untuk tetap diam diantara kombinasi dingin dan sentuhan panas membakar yang memabukkan, tapi pinggulku bergerak tanpa sadar, berputar mengikuti iramanya sendiri, tertawan dengan mantra vanilanya. Dia beringsut kebawah dan mulai makan es krim di perutku, memutar lidahnya di dalam dan sekitar pusarku. Aku merintih. Ya ampun. Rasanya dingin, panas dan memabukkan, tapi dia tak berhenti. Dia mengikuti aliran es krim terus kebawah tubuhku. Aku menjerit, kuat.

"Stt, diamlah" Kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil lidah ajaibnya bekerja menjilati vanila, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa mengeliat pelan.

"Ohh . . . tolonglah . . . Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu, sayang, aku tahu," Dia mendesah sambil lidah ajaibnya bekerja. Dia tidak berhenti, tidak berhenti dan tubuhku rasanya naik-semakin tinggi dan tinggi. Dia menyelipkan satu jari kedalamku, dan satu lagi dan bergerak dengan kepelanan yang menyiksa, masuk dan keluar.

"Hanya disini," bisiknya, dan dengan berirama membelai dinding depan vaginaku sambil dengan nikmat terus menjilat dan mengisap sekeliling tubuhku.

Aku meledak tiba-tiba kedalam orgasme gila yang menulikan semua inderaku, melenyapkan semua hal yang terjadi diluar tubuhku saat tubuhku mengeliat dan mengerang. Hmm, tadi itu cepat sekali. Aku samar-samar menyadari bahwa dia telah menghentikan siksaannya. Dia mendekatiku, memasang kondom dan dia ada didalamku, cepat dan kuat.

"Oh ya!" Dia mengerang saat ia menghentak masuk dalam tubuhku. Tubuhnya lengket-sisa es krim yang meleleh menyebar diantara tubuh kami. Ini suatu sensasi mengganggu yang aneh, tapi tak bisa kunikmati lebih lama dari beberapa detik saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhku dan membalikkan badanku.

"Seperti ini", bisiknya dan tiba-tiba dia sekali lagi berada didalam diriku, tapi dia belum memulai irama siksaannya yang biasa secara langsung.

Dia maju sedikit, melepaskan tanganku dan menarikku keatas sehingga aku seperti duduk diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menuju payudaraku, meremas keduanya dan menyentak pelan putingku. Aku mengerang, menjatuhkan kepalaku dibahunya.

Dia mengelus leherku, menggigitnya saat dia melenturkan pinggulnya, dengan kepelanan yang nikmat, mengisi tubuhku lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tahu berapa berartinya kau bagiku?" dia mendesah di telingaku.

"Tidak," Aku terengah.

Dia tersenyum dileherku, dan jari-jarinya melingkar di sekitar dagu dan leherku, memegangku dengan kuat sesaat.

"Ya, kau tahu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Aku mengerang saa dia menambah kecepatannya. "Kau adalah milikku, Sungmin."

"Ya, aku milikmu," aku terengah.

"Aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku," dia mendesis dan mengigit telingaku.

Aku menjerit.

"Ya, benar sayang, aku ingin dengar suaramu."

Dia melingkarkan satu tangan disekeliling pinggangku sambil tangan yang lain meremas pinggulku dan dia menekan masuk ke dalam tubuhku lebih kuat, membuatku menjerit lagi. Dan irama siksaan pun dimulai, nafasnya terdengar lebih kasar, lebih kasar, tidak teratur, seperti nafasku.

Aku mulai merasakan dengan cepat sensasi yang familiar didalam tubuhku. Astaga…lagi! Aku larut dalam kenikmatan. Inilah yang dilakukannya padaku, membawa tubuhku dan menghipnotisnya sampai aku tak bisa memikirkan yang lain kecuali dirinya. Aku miliknya...miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Ayolah, sayang," dia menggeram lewat gigi yang mengertak, dan seperti dipandu, aku lepas dan kami menemukan pelepasan bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring meringkuk dalam lengannya di seprai yang lengket. Tubuh depannya menempel dipunggungku, hidungnya dirambutku.

"Apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu ini menakutkanku," bisikku.

Dia terdiam. "Aku juga,sayang," katanya lirih.

"Bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku?" Pikiran yang mengerikan.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah merasa puas denganmu, Sungmin."

Aku berputar, menatapnya. Ekpresi wajahnya serius, tulus. Aku mendekat dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Dia tersenyum dan menyelipkan rambutku dibelakang telingaku.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti saat kau meninggalkanku, Sungmin. Aku akan memindahkan surga dan neraka untuk menghindari merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi." Dia terdengar sedih, bahkan bingung.

Aku menciumnya lagi. Akan ingin meringankan suasana hati kami bagaimanapun caranya, tapi Kyuhyun melakukannya untukku.

"Apakah kau mau datang ke pesta ayahku besok? Sebuah acara amal tahunan, aku bilang akan pergi."

Aku tersenyum, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Tentu saja aku akan datang."

Oh sial. Aku tak punya baju untuk dipakai.

"Apa?"

"Tidak Ada."

"Beritahu aku," dia memaksa.

"Aku tidak punya baju untuk dipakai ke pesta."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. "Jangan marah, tapi aku masih punya semua pakaian yang aku beli untukmu di rumah. Aku yakin ada beberapa gaun disana."

Aku mengerutkan bibirku. "Benarkah?" Gerutuku, suaraku terdengar sinis. Aku tak mau bertengkar dengannya malam ini. Aku butuh mandi.

.

.

.

_Seorang gadis yang terlihat mirip denganku berdiri diluar SIP. Tunggu dulu, dia adalah aku. Aku pucat dan belum mandi, dan semua pakaianku kebesaran. Aku menatap kearahnya dan dia memakai pakaianku, bahagia, sehat. _

"_Apa yang kau punya yang ku tak punyai?" aku bertanya padanya. _

"_Siapa kau?" _

"_Aku bukan siapa-siapa ... siapa kau? Apakah kau juga bukan siapa-siapa. . . ?" _

"_Jadi kita berdua sama...jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, atau mereka akan membuang kita berdua, kau tahu . . ." _

_Dia tersenyum, sebuah seringai jahat yang lebar diseluruh wajahnya dan sangat dingin sehingga membuatku langsung menjerit. _

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Ming!" Kyuhyun menguncangku supaya bangun.

Aku sangat bingung. Aku ada dirumah . . . dalam gelap . . . ditempat tidur bersama Kyuhyun. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Kau baru saja bermimpi buruk."

"Oh."

Dia menghidupkan lampu sehingga kami berdua bermandikan cahaya redup. Dia menatapku, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Seorang Gadis," Bisikku.

"Ada apa, gadis apa?" dia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ada seorang gadis di luar SIP ketika aku keluar senja tadi. Dia mirip seperti aku...tapi tidak terlalu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, dan saat cahaya dari lampu meja memanas, aku melihat wajahnya pucat.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" Bisiknya, cemas. Dia lalu duduk dan menatapku.

"Ketika aku keluar tadi siang. Apakah kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya." Dia menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Siapa?"

Mulutnya terkatup rapat seperti garis, tapi dia berkata apa-apa.

"Siapa?" Desakku.

"Dia Chengmin."

Aku menelan ludah. Seorang bekas submisif. Aku ingat Kyuhyun bercerita tentang dia saat kami pergi gliding. Tiba-tiba, dia berubah tegang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Gadis yang memasukkan 'Toxic' dalam iPod-mu?"

Dia menatapku dengan gugup. "Ya," Katanya. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia mengatakan, 'Apa yang kau miliki yang tidak aku miliki?' dan ketika aku tanya siapa dia, dia bilang, 'Bukan siapa-siapa.'"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya seperti dalam kesakitan. Oh tidak. Apa yang terjadi? Apa artinya gadis itu bagi dia?

Kepalaku terasa berduri ketika adrenalin mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Bagaimana jika dia sangat penting baginya? mungkin dia merindukannya? Aku tahu sedikit tentang masa lalu...em, hubungannya.

Dia pasti sudah pernah berhubungan dengannya dan dia pasti pernah melakukan apa yang dia minta, memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan dengan senang hati. Oh tidak — ketika aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan. Pikiran ini membuatku mual.

Turun dari tempat tidur, Kyuhyun memakai celananya dan keluar menuju ruang depan. Sebuah lirikan ke jam bekerku menunjukan sekarang jam 5 pagi. Aku berguling turun dari tempat tidur, memakai kemeja putihnya, dan mengikutinya keluar. Ya ampun, dia sedang menelpon.

"Ya, diluar SIP, kemarin...menjelang senja," dia berkata pelan. Dia berputar kearahku saat aku berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung bertanya padaku, "Jam berapa tepatnya?"

"Sekitar jam 6 kurang 10 menit?" gerutuku.

Siapa sebenarnya yang dia telpon pada jam seperti ini? Apa yang dilakukan Chengmin? Dia menyampaikan berita kepada siapapun yang ada diujung sana, tak melepaskan pandangannya dariku, ekpresinya kelam dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Cari tahu bagaimanapun caranya . . . Ya . . . aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melakukan hal ini." Dia menutup matanya seperti sedang kesakitan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi . . . Ya, aku akan bicara padanya . . . Ya . . . Aku tahu . . . lanjutkan itu dan beritahu aku. Temukan saja dia, dia dalam masalah." Dia menutup telponnya.

"Apakah kau mau teh?" Tanyaku. Teh, adalah jawaban dari Kangin _appa_ untuk semua krisis yang terjadi dan hanya sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya dengan baik di dapur. Aku mengisi ketel dengan air.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kembali ketempat tidur." Tatapannya menunjukan bahwa maksudnya bukan mau tidur.

"Yah, aku mau minum sedikit teh, kau mau juga minum secangkir bersamaku?"

Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan dialihkan dengan seks. Dia menjalankan tangannya ke seluruh rambutnya dengan jengkel.

"Ya, tolong," katanya, tapi aku tahu dia kesal.

Aku meletakan ketel di kompor dan menyibukkan diriku dengan cangkir dan teko. Tingkat kegelisahanku meningkat.

Apakah dia akan memberitahuku apa masalahnya? Atau aku harus mengoreknya? Aku merasakan pandangan matanya ke arahku, merasakan ketidakpastiannya dan kemarahannya jelas terlihat. Aku melirik, dan matanya berbinar dengan kebimbangan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut.

Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tak akan memberitahukan?"

Dia mendesah dan menutup matanya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena ini seharusnya tak ada kaitannya denganmu. Aku tak mau kau terbelit dalam masalah ini."

"Masalah ini memang sebenarnya tak ada kaitannya denganku, tapi jadi berkaitan. Dia mencariku dan mendatangiku diluar kantorku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentangku? Bagaimana dia tahu dimana tempatku bekerja? Aku rasa aku punya hak untuk tahu ada apa sebenarnya."

Dia menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya lagi, memancarkan frustasi seperti berperang dalam diri sendiri.

"Tolonglah?" Tanyaku lembut.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, dan lalu memutar bola matanya padaku. "Oke," katanya, pasrah. " Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menemukanmu. Mungkin foto kita berdua di Incheon, aku juga tak tahu."

Dia menghela napas lagi, aku rasa kekecewaannya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, menuangkan air mendidih ke teko saat dia mondar-mandir. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Ketika aku bersamamu di Ilsan, Chengmin muncul di apartemenku tiba-tiba dan membuat kekacauan di depan Ryeowook."

"Ryeowook?"

"Nyonya Kim."

"Apa maksudmu, 'membuat kekacauan'?"

Dia melotot padaku, menilai.

"Katakan padaku. Kau menyimpan sesuatu." Nada suaraku lebih memaksa daripada yang kurasakan.

Dia berkedip padaku, terkejut. "Ming, aku—" dia terdiam.

"Tolonglah?"

Dia mendesah, merasa kalah."Dia dengan sembrono mencoba memotong urat tangannya."

"Oh tidak!" Itu menjelaskan kenapa ada perban dipergelangan tangannya.

"Ryeowook membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi Chengmin mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri sebelum aku sampai kesana." S

ial. Apa artinya? Percobaan bunuh diri? Kenapa?

"Pskiater yang memeriksanya menyebut itu suatu cara untuk memohon bantuan. Dia tidak percaya dia benar-benar berada dalam bahaya, satu langkah yang terjadi sebelum ada keinginan untuk bunuh diri, dia menyebutnya. Tapi aku tak percaya, aku berusaha melacak keberadaannya sampai saat ini untuk memberikannya bantuan."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Nyonya Kim?"

Dia menatapku. Dia kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman. "Tidak banyak," akhirnya dia berkata, tapi aku tahu dia tak memberitahuku semuanya.

Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan menuang teh ke cangkir. Jadi Chengmin ingin kembali dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun dan memilih cara bunuh diri untuk menarik perhatiannya? Wah . . . mengerikan. Tapi berhasil. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Ilsan untuk berada disampingnya, tapi dia menghilang sebelum dia sampai kesana? Aneh sekali.

"Kau tak bisa menemukannya? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Mereka juga tak tahu dimana dia. Suaminya juga tidak tahu."

"Suami?"

"Ya," dia berkata dengan bingung, "Dia sudah menikah kira-kira 2 tahun."

Apa? "Jadi dia bersamamu selama dia menikah?" Ya ampun.

Dia benar-benar tidak punya batasan. "Tidak! Demi Tuhan, tidak. Dia bersama denganku hampir 3 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian dia pergi dan menikah dengan pria ini tak lama kemudian."

Oh. "Lalu kenapa dia mencoba menarik perhatianmu sekarang?"

Dia menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu adalah dia kabur dari suaminya 4 bulan yang lalu."

"Biar aku luruskan ini. Dia telah jadi _submisifmu_ selama 3 tahun?" "Sekitar 2 tahun setengah."

"Dan dia ingin lebih."

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tak mau?"

"Kau tahu itu."

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu."

"Ya." "Jadi kenapa dia mencarimu sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Dan dari nada bicaranya memberitahuku bahwa setidaknya dia punya satu teori. "Tapi kau menduga . . ."

Matanya jelas meyipit karena amarah. "Aku menduga ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

Aku? Apa yang diinginkannya dariku?

"_Apa yang kau miliki yang aku tidak miliki_?"

Aku menatap _fifty_, telanjang sempurna dari pinggang ke atas. Aku punya dia. Dia milikku. Itulah yang aku miliki, dan tapi dia juga mirip denganku, rambut gelap yang sama, dan kulit pucat. Aku tak suka pikiran ini. Ya . . . apa yang aku miliki tidak dia miliki?

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku semalam?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku lupa tentang dia." Aku mengangkat bahu minta maaf. "Kau tahu, minum-minum setelah kerja, pada akhir minggu pertamaku. Kau muncul di bar dan ... _testosterone rush_-mu dengan Jungmo, dan kemudian kita disini. Itu jadi terselip dipikiranku. Kau punya suatu kebiasaan membuatku lupa berbagai hal."

"_Testosterone rush_?" Bibirnya berkedut.

"Ya. Kontes buang air kencing."

"Aku akan tunjukan padamu sebuah _testosterone rush_."

"Apakah kau tidak mau minum secangkir teh saja?"

"Tidak, Sungmin. Aku tidak mau."

Matanya membara menatapku, membakarku dengan tatapan _'Aku menginginkanmu-dan-menginginkanmu-sekarang'_. Sial . . . itu terdengar panas.

"Lupakan dia. Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Aku bangun, terlalu hangat, dan aku berada dipelukan Cho Kyuhyun yang telanjang. Walaupun dia tidur nyenyak, dia memelukku dengan kuat. Cahaya lembut pagi masuk lewat gorden. Kepalaku didadanya, kakiku bersilangan dengan kakinya, dan tanganku ada di perutnya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit, takut aku akan membangunkannya. Dia terlihat sangat muda, sangat tenang ditidurnya, sangat tampan. Aku tak percaya _Adonis_ ini milikku, sepenuhnya milikku.

Hmm . . . menjulurkan tanganku, aku membelai dadanya, menjalankan ujung jariku melewati rambut dadanya, dan dia tak bergerak.

Ya Ampun, Aku tak percaya ini, dia benar-benar milikku, dalam beberapa momen berharga. Aku bersandar sedikit dan dengan lembut mengecup salah satu bekas lukanya. Dia mengerang pelan tapi tak bangun, dan aku tersenyum. Aku mencium lagi yang lain, dan matanya terbuka.

"Hai." Aku nyengir padanya, merasa bersalah.

"Hai," dia menjawab hati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat dirimu." Aku menggerakkan jariku di _happy trail_-nya.

Dia menangkap tanganku, menyipitkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum sebuah senyuman _Kyuhyun-saat-senang_, dan aku jadi rileks. Sentuhan rahasiaku tetap jadi rahasia. Oh . . . kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu? Tiba-tiba dia pindah keatasku, menekanku ke kasur, tangannya ditanganku, memperingatkanku. Dia menggosok hidungku dengan hidungnya.

"Aku rasa kau punya niat tak baik, Nona Lee," tuduhnya, tapi senyummya tetap tersisa.

"Aku suka punya niat tak baik saat berada didekatmu."

"Benarkah?" Dia bertanya dan mencium ringan bibirku. "Seks atau sarapan?" Tanyanya, matanya kelam tapi penuh humor.

Ereksinya menusuk ke dalamku, dan aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Pilihan yang bagus," Bisiknya dileherku, saat dia menciumku.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri didepan lemariku, menatap cermin, mencoba membujuk rambutku agar mau diatur lebih bergaya — ternyata sudah terlalu panjang. Aku memakai jins dan T-shirt, dan Kyuhyun, segar sehabis mandi, berpakaian dibelakangku. Aku menatap tubuhnya dengan bernafsu.

"Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?" Tanyaku.

"Setiap hari kerja," Katanya, mengancingkan celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lari,mengangkat beban, kickboxing." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kickboxing?"

"Ya, aku punya pelatih pribadi, seorang bekas atlet olimpiade melatihku. Namanya Claude. Dia sangat hebat. Kau akan menyukai dia."

Aku berputar untuk menatapnya saat dia mulai mengancing baju kemeja putihnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku akan menyukai dia?"

"Kau akan menyukai dia sebagai pelatih."

"Kenapa aku perlu seorang pelatih pribadi? Aku punya kau untuk tetap sehat." Aku nyengir padanya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingku, matanya yang menggelap bertemu mataku di cermin.

"Tapi aku ingin kau tetap bugar, sayang, untuk apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aku butuh kau supaya tetap bisa bertahan."

Aku memerah saat memori di _playroom_ membanjiri pikiranku. Ya . . . _Red Room of Pain_ memang melelahkan. Apakah dia akan membiarkanku kembali kesana? Apakah aku mau kembali? Tentu saja kau mau! Aku menatap kedalam mata abu-abunya yang memikat dan tak terduga.

"Aku tahu kau mau," dia berkata padaku.

Aku memerah, dan pikiran yang tak diinginkan bahwa Chengmin mungkin bisa bertahan muncul dipikiranku. Aku mengatupkan bibirku dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya padaku.

"Apa?" Katanya khawatir.

"Tidak." Aku mengeleng padanya. "Oke, aku akan bertemu Claude."

"Kau mau?" Wajah Kyuhyun langsung cerah dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Ekpresinya membuatku tersenyum seperti dia barusan memenangkan lotre, walaupun Kyuhyun mungkin belum pernah membeli satu tiket pun-dia tidak punya kebutuhan.

"Ya, astaga — jika itu membuatmu bahagia," Ejekku.

Dia mengencangkan lengannya padaku dan menciumi pipiku. "Kau tak akan mengerti," bisiknya. "Jadi—apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Dia mengelusku, mengirim sensasi nikmat diseluruh tubuhku.

"Aku mau potong rambut dan mm . . . aku ingin mencairkan cek dan membeli mobil."

"Ah," dia langsung paham dan menggigit bibirnya.

Menarik satu tangannya dariku, dia meraih saku jinsnya dan memegang kunci mobil Audiku. "Ada disini," katanya pelan, ekpresinya ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudnya, ada disini?" Wah, aku terdengar marah. Sial. Aku memang marah.

"Yesung membawanya kembali kemarin."

Aku membuka mulutku lalu menutupnya kembali dan mengulanginya lagi sampai dua kali, tapi aku tetap tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia mengembalikan padaku lagi mobil. Kenapa aku tak menduga ini? Baiklah, dua orang bisa bermain. Aku merogoh saku belakang jinsku dan menarik amplop berisi cek darinya.

"Ini, ini milikmu." Kyuhyun melihatku dengan pandangan aneh, lalu mengenali amplop itu, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjauh dariku.

"Oh tidak, itu uangmu."

"Tidak, bukan punyaku. Aku mau membeli mobil itu darimu."

Ekpresinya berubah sepenuhnya. Kemarahan—ya,kemarahan memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. "Tidak, Sungmin. Uangmu, mobilmu," dia membentakku.

"Tidak Kyuhyun. Uangku, mobilmu. Aku akan membelinya darimu."

"Aku memberikanmu mobil itu untuk hadiah kelulusanmu."

"Jika kamu memberiku sebuah pena, itu akan cocok sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Kau memberiku sebuah Audi."

"Apakah kau memang ingin berdebat tentang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Ini kuncinya." Dia meletakkannya di dalam laci lemari.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Pembicaraan selesai, Sungmin. Jangan memaksaku."

Aku cemberut padanya, dan kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dipikiranku. Mengambil amplop itu, aku merobeknya jadi dua, lalu dua lagi dan menjatuhkan isinya ke dalam tong sampah. Oh, ini terasa enak. Kyuhyun menatapku tak bergerak, tapi aku tahu aku telah menyalakan 'Kertas Sentuhan Biru' dan harus bisa bertahan.

Dia menggosok dagunya. "Kau, seperti biasanya selalu menantang, Nona Lee," katanya datar.

Dia memutar tumitnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain. Ini bukan reaksi yang aku perkirakan. Aku mengantisipasi kemarahan seperti _Armageddon_ skala penuh. Aku menatap diriku dicermin dan mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk mengikat rambutku dengan model ekor kuda. Keingintahuanku muncul. Apa yang _fifty_ lakukan? Aku mengikutinya keluar ruangan, dan dia sedang menelpon. "Ya, 30 juta won. Langsung." Dia melirik kearahku, masih terdiam.

"Bagus . . . Senin? Bagus sekali . . . Tidak, itu saja Sulli." Dia menutup telponnya. "Telah disimpan dalam rekening bankmu, Senin. Jangan main-main denganku." Dia sangat marah, tapi aku tak perduli.

"30 juta won!" Aku hampir menjerit. "Dan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor rekeningku?"

Kemarahanku mengejutkan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Sungmin," Katanya lirih.

"Tidak mungkin mobilku berharga sampai 30 juta won."

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi ini tentang mengetahui pemasaran, apakah kau ingin membeli atau menjual. Seseorang yang gila di luar sana menginginkan jebakan mematikan itu dan rela membayar dengan uang sebanyak itu. Rupanya itu barang langka. Tanya Yesung jika kau tak percaya padaku."

Aku menggeram padanya dan dia menggeram balik padaku, dua orang bodoh pemarah keras kepala saling melotot satu sama lain. Dan kemudian aku merasakan itu—energi listrik diantara kami—nyata, menarik kami berdua.

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan mendorongku ke pintu, mulutnya di mulutku, menciumku dengan bernafsu, satu tangan di pantatku, menekanku ke pangkal pahanya, dan tangan lain di tengkukku, menarik kepalaku kebelakang.

Jari-jariku di rambutnya, memutar kuat, menahannya ke tubuhku. Dia menggosokkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, memenjarakanku, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Aku merasakannya, dia menginginkanku, dan aku mabuk dan tergulung dalam rangsangan saat mengetahui kebutuhannya padaku.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau menentangku?" Dia bergumam diantara ciuman panas.

Darahku berdesing di urat nadiku. Apakah dia akan selalu berefek seperti ini padaku? Dan aku padanya?

"Karena aku bisa." Aku tak bernafas.

Aku merasakan daripada melihat senyumnya dileherku, dan dia menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Tuhan, aku mau melakukannya sekarang, tapi aku kehabisan kondom. Aku tak akan pernah puas denganmu. Kau adalah seorang yang menjengkelkan, wanita pemarah."

"Kau juga membuatku marah," Bisikku. "Di setiap saat."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo, kita cari sarapan, dan tempat dimana kau bisa potong rambut."

"Oke," aku setuju dan hanya seperti itu, pertengkaran kami berakhir.

.

.

.

"Aku yang membayar ini." Aku mengambil tagihan sarapan kami sebelum dia melakukannya. Dia cemberut padaku. "Kau harus lebih cepat disini, Cho."

"Kau benar, aku harus lebih cepat," Katanya masam, walaupun aku pikir dia bercanda.

"Jangan terlihat begitu jengkel. Aku sekarang lebih kaya 30 juta won daripada aku tadi pagi. Aku mampu membayar 29 ribu won untuk sarapan."

"Terima kasih." Katanya enggan. Oh, anak sekolah yang suka merajuk muncul lagi.

"Kemana sekarang?"

"Apakah kau benar mau potong rambut?"

"Ya, lihat ini." Kataku menunjuk rambutku.

"Kau terlihat cantik menurutku, selalu."

Aku memerah dan menatap ke bawah jari-jariku yang terangkai di pangkuanku.

"Dan ada acara ayahmu malam ini."

"Ingat, itu acara resmi."

Oh astaga. "Dimana?"

"Di rumah orang tuaku. Mereka membangun tenda besar dihalaman."

"Acara amal apa?"

Kyuhyun menggosokkan tangannya dipahanya, kelihatan tak nyaman. "Itu program rehabilitasi obat-obatan bagi orang tua yang mempunyai anak kecil, namanya _'Mengatasi Bersama'_."

"Kedengarannya suatu acara yang menarik," Kataku lembut.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Dia berdiri, dengan efektif menghentikan topik pembicaraan itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Saat aku menyambutnya, dia mengencangkan jari-jarinya dijari-jariku. Ini aneh. Dia sangat demonstratif dalam beberapa hal dan tapi tertutup di hal-hal lain. Dia mengarahkanku keluar restoran, dan kami berjalan menuju jalanan. Hari ini pagi yang indah dan cerah. Matahari bersinar dan udara beraroma kopi dan roti segar yang baru dibakar.

"Kemana kita pergi?"

"Kejutan."

Oh,oke. Aku tidak terlalu suka kejutan. Kami sudah berjalan dua blok dan toko-tokonya semakin terlihat lebih _eksklusif_. Aku belum dapat kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan, walaupun ini benar-benar hanya disekitar tempat tinggalku. Kate pasti akan senang.

Ada beberapa butik kecil untuk memuaskan kegemaran fashionnya. Sebenarnya, aku juga perlu membeli beberapa rok float untuk dipakai bekerja. Kyuhyun berhenti di luar sebuah bangunan besar, salon kecantikan yang terlihat rapi dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Namanya _Esclava_. Bagian Interior semuanya putih dan kulit. Di meja putih resepsionis duduk seorang wanita muda pirang memakai seragam putih pendek. Dia melirik sekilas saat kami masuk.

"Selamat Pagi, Tuan Cho," katanya ceria, pipinya memerah saat dia mengedipkan bulu matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Ini adalah 'Efek Cho', tapi dia mengenalnya! Bagaimana bisa?

"Halo Greta." Dan dia juga mengenalnya. Apaan ini?

"Apakah ini yang biasa, Sir?" Tanyanya. Dia memakai lipstick sangat pink.

"Tidak," katanya cepat, dengan pandangan gugup padaku.

Yang Biasa? Apa maksudnya? Ya ampun! Ini Aturan no.6, _Salon Kecantikan Terkutuk_. Semua waxing yang tak masuk akal . . . sial! Disinikah dia membawa semua subnya? Mungkin Chengmin, juga? Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?

"Nona Lee akan memberitahumu apa yang diinginkannya."

Aku melotot padanya. Dia memperkenalkan aturan kepadaku dengan diam-diam. Aku telah setuju dengan pelatih pribadi-dan sekarang ini?

"Kenapa disini?" Aku mendesis padanya.

"Aku pemilik tempat ini, dan tiga tempat lainnya."

"Kau memilikinya?" Aku terkesiap kaget. Yah, ini tidak terduga.

"Ya, ini sampingan. Ngomong-ngomong-apapun yang kau inginkan, akan bisa kau dapatkan disini, di dalam ruangan. Segala macam pijat, _Swedish, shiatsu_, batu panas, refleksi, mandi rumput laut, facial, semua hal yang wanita suka-semuanya. Semua dilakukan disini." Dia melambaikan tangan berjari panjangnya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"_Waxing_?"

Dia tertawa. "Ya, _waxing_ juga. Di seluruh tubuh." Dia berbisik konspiratif, menikmati ketidaknyamananku.

Aku memerah dan melirik Greta, yang melihat padaku dengan penuh harap. "Tolong, aku mau potong rambut."

"Tentu, Nona Lee." Greta memakai lipstik pink dan bergegas dengan efiesiensi seperti orang jerman saat dia mengecek layar computer. "Franco bebas dalam 5 menit."

"Franco itu bagus," kata Kyuhyun meyakinkanku. Aku berusaha mencerna masalah ini di dalam kepalaku.

CEO Cho Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah jaringan salon kecantikan. Aku mengintipnya, dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi pucat — sesuatu, atau seseorang telah menarik perhatiannya. Aku berbalik untuk melihat kearah tatapannya dan tepat dibelakang salon muncul seorang wanita pirang platina yang berpakaian rapi, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berbicara dengan salah seorang penata rambut. Pirang platina tinggi, kulit coklat, cantik, dan di usia akhir 30-an atau 40-an — susah ditebak.

Dia memakai seragam sama seperti Greta, tapi hitam. Dia terlihat menawan. Rambutnya bersinar seperti sebuah lengkungan cahaya, dan dipotong model bob yang tegas. Ketika dia berputar, dia menangkap pandangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kepadanya, suatu senyuman hangat pengenalan yang cemerlang.

"Permisi," Kyuhyun menggumam dengan cepat. Dia melangkah cepat menuju salon, melewati para penata rambut berseragam serba putih, melewati para pekerja magang di bak cuci, dan menuju kearahnya, terlalu jauh bagiku untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

Pirang platina menyambutnya dengan kasih sayang yang jelas, mencium kedua pipinya, tangannya diletakkan di lengan atas Kyuhyun, dan mereka terlihat asyik berbicara berdua.

"Nona Lee?" Greta si resepsionis berusaha menarik perhatianku.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar," aku menonton Kyuhyun, kagum.

Pirang platina berputar dan melihatku, dan memberiku senyum mempesona yang sama, seperti dia mengenalku. Aku membalas dengan senyum sopan.

Kyuhyun terlihat marah tentang sesuatu. Dia memberi alasan padanya dan dia setuju dan mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya — jelas mereka sangat kenal satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka telah lama bekerjasama? Mungkin dia menjalankan tempat ini, lagipula dia jelas terlihat berwibawa. Dan ini menghantamku seperti sebuah bola yang menghancurkan, dan aku tahu, jauh didalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku tahu siapa dia.

Itu dia. Mempesona, lebih tua dan cantik. Dia Elena.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	36. Chapter 36

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 36

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

"Greta, Tuan Cho bicara dengan siapa?" kulit kepalaku mencoba untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, kepalaku terasa berdenyut penuh ketakutan, dan bawah sadarku berteriak padaku untuk mengikutinya. Tapi aku membuat kesan seolah-olah tak peduli.

"Oh, itu Nyonya Kim, Kim Elena. Dia memiliki tempat ini bersama Tuan Cho." Tampaknya Greta senang sekali menceritakan ini.

"Nyonya Kim? " Aku pikir Nyonya Park sudah bercerai. Mungkin dia menikah lagi dengan orang bodoh yang malang.

"Ya. Dia biasanya tidak di sini, tapi salah satu teknisi kami hari ini sakit, jadi dia menggantikannya."

Mereka masih asyik berdiskusi. Kyuhyun berbicara cepat dengannya, dan Elena terlihat khawatir, sambil mengangguk, meringis, dan menggelengkan kepala.

Mengulurkan tangan, dia mengusap lengan Kyuhyun menenangkan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Mengangguk lagi, dan Elena melirikku dan memberiku senyum kecil yang meyakinkan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah kaku. Aku pikir aku terguncang.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengajakku ke sini?

Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, dan sekilas Kyuhyun melihatku kemudian berbalik kembali padanya dan menjawabnya. Elena mengangguk, dan aku hanya menduga dia berharap Kyuhyun berhasil, karena kemampuan membaca bibirku tidak berkembang sama sekali. _Fifty Shades_ berbalik ke arahku, kegelisahan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Sedangkan wanita itu berbalik menuju ruang belakang, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "_Gwenchana_?" Tanyanya, tapi suaranya tegang, waspada.

"Tidak juga. Kau tak ingin memperkenalkan aku?" Suaraku terdengar dingin, kaku.

Mulutnya menganga, dia terlihat bagaikan aku telah menarik karpet dari bawah kakinya. "Tapi aku pikir. . ."

"Untuk seorang pria yang cerdas, kadang-kadang. . ." Kata-kataku gagal keluar. "Tolong, aku ingin pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." Aku memutar mata.

Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya terbakar. "Maafkan aku, Ming. Aku tak tahu dia di sini. Dia tak pernah di sini. Dia sudah membuka cabang baru ditempat lain, dia biasanya berada disana. Seseorang sakit hari ini."

Aku berbalik dan menuju pintu.

"Kami tak perlu Franco, Greta," bentak Kyuhyun begitu kami keluar dari pintu.

Aku harus menekan dorongan untuk lari. Aku ingin lari cepat dan menjauh. Aku juga memiliki dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menangis. Aku hanya perlu untuk menjauh dari semua kekacauan ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa kata disampingku saat aku mencoba untuk merenungkan semua yang keluar dari pikiranku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, aku terus menunduk. Dengan bijak, ia tak berusaha untuk menyentuhku. Pikiranku yang bergejolak dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Apa dia mau memberikan pengakuannya?

"Kau biasa mengajak _subs_-mu kesana?" Teriakku.

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya," katanya pelan, nadanya terpotong.

"Chengmin?"

"Ya."

"Tempat itu sepertinya masih sangat baru."

"Karena belum lama direnovasi."

"Aku paham. Jadi Nyonya Elena bertemu dengan semua _subs_-mu."

"Ya."

"Apakah mereka tahu dia?"

"Tidak, tidak satu pun dari mereka tahu. Hanya kau."

"Tapi aku bukan _sub_-mu."

"Tidak. Kau jelas-jelas bukan."

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Matanya melebar, takut. Bibirnya ditekan menjadi garis keras tanpa kompromi. "Bisakah kau melihat bagaimana kacaunya ini?" Aku silau menatapnya, suaraku pelan.

"Ya. Aku minta maaf." Dan ia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Aku ingin memotong rambutku, sebaiknya di suatu tempat di mana kau tidak meniduri baik itu staf atau pelanggannya."

Dia tersentak.

"Sekarang, jika kau mengijinkanku."

"Kau tidak pergi, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memotong rambut sialan ini. Di suatu tempat yang aku bisa menutup mataku, ada orang yang mencuci rambutku, dan melupakan semua masalahku."

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku bisa meminta Franco datang ke apartemenku, atau tempatmu," katanya pelan.

"Dia sangat menarik."

Dia berkedip. "Ya."

"Apakah dia masih menikah?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah bercerai sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa kau tak bersamanya?"

"Karena hubungan di antara kami sudah berakhir. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini." Tiba-tiba alisnya berkerut. Dia mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Pasti hanya bergetar karena aku tidak mendengar nada deringnya. "Ya," bentaknya, lalu mendengarkan.

Kami berdiri di trotoar, dan aku memandang ke arah anakan pohon pinus di depanku, daunnya berwarna hijau masih baru tumbuh.

Keramaian orang-orang melewati kami, tenggelam didalam pekerjaan rumah tangga mereka pada Sabtu pagi. Tidak diragukan sedang merenungi kehidupan pribadi mereka sendiri. Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka termasuk si penguntit yang mantan _submisif_, mantan _Dom_ yang mempesona, dan seorang pria yang tidak memiliki konsep tentang privasi di bawah hukum Korea Selatan.

"Tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil? Kapan?" Kyuhyun memotong lamunanku.

Oh tidak. Siapa? Aku mendengarkan lebih dekat.

"Itu dua kali si brengsek itu bisa tidak datang. Dia harus tahu. Apakah dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padanya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan muak. "Ini mulai masuk akal. . . tidak. . . jelaskan mengapa, bukan di mana." Kyuhyun melirik sekeliling kami seakan mencari sesuatu, dan aku mengikuti seperti tindakannya.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Hanya ada orang yang berbelanja, lalu lintas, dan pohon.

"Dia berada di sini," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Dia sedang mengawasi kita. . . Ya. . . Bukan. Dua atau empat, jam 20.47 . . . Aku belum mulai membicarakan itu." Secara langsung Kyuhyun melihat arahku.

Mulai membicarakan apa? Aku mengerutkan kening padanya dan dia memandangku dengan hati-hati.

"Apa. . . ," Bisiknya dan memucat, matanya melebar. "Aku tahu. Kapan? . . . Baru-baru ini? Tapi bagaimana? . . . Tidak ada pemeriksaan latar belakang? . . . Aku mengerti. Alamat email, alamat rumah, dan foto jika kau punya. . . jam 20.47 , dari sore ini. Kerja sama dengan Yesung." Kyuhyun menutup telepon.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, putus asa.

Apakah dia akan menceritakan padaku? "Itu tadi Joongki."

"Siapa Joongki?"

"Penasihat keamananku."

"Oke. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Chengmin meninggalkan suaminya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan lari dengan seorang pria yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil empat minggu yang lalu."

"Oh."

"Psikiaternya itu seharusnya tahu bahwa dia lari," katanya marah. "Menyedihkan, apapun itu. Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan secara otomatis aku menyambutnya tapi aku menariknya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita berada di tengah-tengah diskusi, tentang kita. Tentang dia, Elena-mu."

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. "Dia bukan Elena-ku. Kita bisa bicara tentang hal ini di tempatku."

"Aku tak ingin ke tempatmu. Aku ingin memotong rambutku!" Aku berteriak. Jika aku hanya bisa fokus pada satu hal ini. . .

Dia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lagi dan memanggil sebuah nomor. "Greta, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin Franco ke tempatku jam satu. Bilang pada Nyonya Kim. . . Baik." Dia menutup teleponnya. "Dia akan datang jam satu."

"Kyuhyun. . . !" Aku menyembur, putus asa.

"Sungmin, Chengmin jelas menderita sakit jiwa. Aku tak tahu apakah itu kau atau aku yang dia incar, atau berapa lama dia siap untuk pergi menjauh. Kita akan balik ke tempatmu, ambil barang-barangmu, dan kau bisa tinggal denganku sampai kita berhasil menemukannya."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku bisa menjagamu supaya kau aman."

"Tapi-"

Dia melotot ke arahku. "Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku meskipun aku harus menyeretmu ke sana."

Aku menganga padanya. . . ini sudah melampaui keyakinan.

"Aku pikir kau bereaksi terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak. Kita bisa melanjutkan kembali diskusi ini di tempatku. Ayo."

Kulipat tanganku dan membelalak padanya. Ini sudah semakin jauh. "Tidak," Kataku dengan keras kepala. Aku harus membuat pendirian.

"Kau berjalan sendiri atau aku yang akan menggendongmu. Aku tak keberatan dengan cara manapun, Sungmin."

"Kau tak akan berani." Aku cemberut padanya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan membuat kekacauan di jalanan, kan?

Dia setengah tersenyum padaku, tapi senyumnya tak mencapai matanya. "Oh, sayang, kita berdua tahu, jika kau mengajukan tantangan, aku akan merasa sangat senang untuk mengambilnya."

Kami saling memelototi dan tiba-tiba tangannya ke bawah, mengelilingi pahaku, dan mengangkatku. Sebelum aku tahu itu, aku sudah berada di atas bahunya.

"Turunkan aku!" Aku berteriak.

Oh, rasanya lega bisa menjerit. Dia mulai melangkah sepanjang jalan, mengabaikan aku. Tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat sekitar pahaku, dia memukul keras pantatku dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kyuhyun!" Aku berteriak. Orang-orang pada melihat. Mungkinkah kejadian ini bisa menjadi sangat memalukan? "Aku akan jalan! Aku akan jalan."

Dia menurunkan aku ke bawah, bahkan sebelum dia berdiri tegak, aku menghentakkan kakiku menuju apartemenku, mendidih, mengabaikan dia. Tentu saja, dia di sampingku saat ini, tapi aku terus mengabaikannya. Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku sangat marah, tapi aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang membuat aku marah, ada begitu banyak.

Saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang, aku membuat daftar dalam hati:

_**1\. Mengangkat diatas bahu, tidak bisa diterima untuk siapa pun yang berusia diatas enam tahun. **_

_**2\. Mengajakku ke salon yang dia miliki dengan mantan kekasihnya, bagaimana dia bisa jadi sebodoh itu? **_

_**3\. Tempat yang sama dia mengajak submisif-nya, sama bodohnya dengan di tempat kerja. **_

_**4\. Bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah ide yang buruk dan dia seharusnya menjadi pria yang cerdas. **_

_**5\. Memiliki mantan pacarnya yang gila. Bisakah aku menyalahkan dia untuk itu? Karena aku sangat marah. Ya, aku bisa. **_

_**6\. Mengetahui nomor rekening bank-ku itu juga termasuk setengah penguntit. **_

_**7\. Membeli SIP, dia mempunyai uang lebih banyak daripada akalnya. **_

_**8\. Bersikeras aku tinggal dengan dia, ancaman dari Chengmin pasti lebih buruk daripada ketakutannya . . . **_

Dia tidak menyinggung itu kemarin. Oh tidak, kenyataan akhirnya terungkap. Sesuatu telah berubah. Apa itu bisa? Aku berhenti, dan Kyuhyun juga ikut berhenti. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kataku mendesaknya.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengan Chengmin."

"Aku sudah cerita padamu."

"Tidak, kau belum menceritakan. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Kemarin kau tidak memaksaku pergi ke tempatmu. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Dia bergeser tidak nyaman.

"Kyuhyun! Katakan padaku!" Aku membentak.

"Kemarin dia berhasil memperoleh senjata berizin."

Oh sial. Aku menatap dia, berkedip, dan merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahku saat aku menyerap berita ini. Mungkin aku akan pingsan. Menduga Chengmin ingin membunuh dia? Tidak.

"Itu berarti dia baru saja membeli pistol," bisikku.

"Ming," katanya, suaranya penuh keprihatinan. Ia menempatkan tangannya di pundakku, menarikku mendekat dengannya. "Aku pikir dia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, tapi aku hanya tak ingin mengambil risiko denganmu."

"Aku tidak. . . bagaimana denganmu?" Bisikku. Dia mengernyit ke arahku, dan aku membungkus lenganku di sekelilingnya dan memeluknya dengan keras, wajahku di dadanya. Dia tampaknya tidak memikirkan itu.

"Ayo kita kembali," bisiknya, ia menunduk dan mencium rambutku, dan hanya itu. Semua kemarahanku langsung musnah, tapi masih belum terlupakan. Hilang karena beberapa ancaman berbahaya yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Sebuah pemikiran yang tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Dengan serius aku mengemas, memasukkan ke koper kecil dan menempatkan Mac-ku, Smartphone, iPad-ku, dan Charlie Tango dalam ransel.

"Charlie Tango dibawa juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku mengangguk dan dia memberiku senyuman kecil yang ramah. "Jonghyun akan kembali hari Selasa," aku bergumam.

"Jonghyun?"

"Saudara Eunhyuk. Ia tinggal di sini sampai dia menemukan tempat di Seoul."

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arahku, tapi aku melihat kebekuan yang menyusup ke matanya. "Yah, itu bagus bahwa kau akan tinggal denganku. Memberi dia ruang lebih banyak," katanya pelan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia punya kunci. Aku nanti harus kembali."

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Itu sudah semuanya."

Dia mengambil koperku, dan kami berjalan keluar pintu. Saat kami berjalan memutar ke belakang gedung menuju tempat parkir, tanpa sadar aku melihat dari atas bahuku. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan paranoid telah mengambil alih atau apakah ada seseorang benar-benar sedang mengawasiku.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang Audi dan menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Apakah kau mau masuk?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pikir aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Tidak aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan cara mengemudiku? Jangan bilang kau sudah tahu apa aku lulus tes mengemudiku. . . Aku tak akan terkejut dengan kecenderunganmu sebagai penguntit."

Mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku hanya salah sedikit pada saat tes tulis.

"Masuk ke mobil, Sungmin," bentak dia dengan marah.

"Oke." Aku buru-buru masuk kedalam.

Ada seseorang digelapan mengawasi kami. Yah, seseorang bermuka pucat dengan rambut dan mata yang benar-benar mirip denganku dan mungkin betul-betul bersenjata api dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kyuhyun keluar menuju ke jalan raya.

"Apa semua _submisif_-mu berambut sama?"

Dia mengerutkan kening dan melirikku cepat. "Ya," ia bergumam.

Kedengarannya tidak pasti, dan aku berpendapat dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku lebih suka berambut cokelat."

"Nyonya Park tidak berambut cokelat."

"Mungkin itu sebabnya," gumamnya.

"Dia membuatku tidak menyukai pirang selamanya."

"Kau bercanda," aku terkesiap.

"Ya. Aku hanya bercanda," ia menjawab, kesal.

Aku memandang keluar jendela tanpa ekspresi, mencari-cari yang berambut cokelat dimana-mana, meski tak satupun dari mereka adalah Chengmin. Jadi, dia hanya suka berambut cokelat. Aku ingin tahu mengapa?

.

.

.

Di dalam lift Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku. "Masih marah padaku?" Dia bertanya masalahnya dengan terus terang.

"Sangat."

Dia mengangguk. "Oke," katanya, dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Yesung yang menunggu kita saat kita masuk serambi. Bagaimana dia selalu tahu? Dia mengambil koperku.

"Apakah Joongki sudah menghubungi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Sir."

"Dan?"

"Semuanya sudah diatur."

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan putrimu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Sir."

"Bagus. Kami menunggu penata rambut yang akan datang jam satu, Franco."

"Nona Lee," Yesung mengangguk padaku.

"Hai, Yesung. Kau punya seorang anak perempuan?"

"Ya Nona."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Umurnya tujuh tahun."

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia tinggal dengan ibunya," Yesung mengklarifikasi.

"Oh, begitu."

Yesung tersenyum padaku. Ini tak terduga. Yesung adalah seorang ayah?

Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun ke ruang besar, penasaran dengan informasi ini. Aku melihat sekeliling. Aku tidak pernah di sini sejak aku meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku sebentar dan memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat. "Aku harus menelepon beberapa orang. Anggaplah seperti di rumah sendiri."

"_Ne_."

Kyuhyun menghilang ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan aku berdiri di dalam galeri karya seni yang sangat banyak yang dia sebut rumah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kulakukan dengan diriku sendiri.

Pakaian!

Mengambil ranselku, aku berjalan ke lantai atas, ke kamar tidurku dan memeriksa lemari pakaian. Masih penuh dengan pakaian, semua baru dengan label harga masih menempel.

Tiga gaun malam model gaun panjang, gaun untuk koktail ada tiga, dan tiga lagi untuk pakaian sehari-hari. Semua ini pasti mahal harganya.

Aku memeriksa label salah satu gaun malam, _tiga juta won_. Ya ampun. Aku merosot ke lantai. Ini bukan aku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku dan mencoba untuk memproses beberapa jam sebelumnya. Sangat melelahkan.

Mengapa, oh mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sinting, tampan, sialan seksi, lebih kaya dari orang yg sangat kaya, dan gila? Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari ransel dan menelepon ibuku.

_"Minnie, Sayang! Sudah begitu lama. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" _

"Oh, _Eomma_ tahu. . . "

_"Apa yang salah? Masih belum berhasil memahami Kyuhyun?" _

"_Eomma_, ini rumit. Aku pikir dia itu gila. Itulah masalah."

_"Ceritakan tentang hal itu. kadang-kadang kita tidak tepat membaca gelagat pria." _

Kyuhyun muncul di ambang pintu. "Ternyata kau di sini. Aku pikir kau sudah kabur." Jelas dia merasa lega.

Aku mengangkat tanganku keatas yang mengindikasikan bahwa aku sedang menelepon. "_Mian_, _Eomma_, aku harus pergi. Nanti aku akan menelepon lagi."

_"Oke, sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu!" _

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Eomma_." Aku menutup telepon dan menatap _Fifty_.

Dia mengerutkan kening, tampak canggung dan aneh. "Mengapa kau bersembunyi di sini?" Tanya dia.

"Aku tidak sembunyi. Aku merasa putus asa."

"Putus asa?"

"Untuk semua ini, Kyuhyun." Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah pakaian.

"Bisakah aku masuk kesitu?"

"Ini lemarimu." Dia mengernyit lagi dan duduk dibawah, bersila, menghadap kearahku.

"Itu hanya pakaian. Jika kau tak menyukainya aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Kau membelinya sangat banyak. Kau tahu?"

Dia berkedip padaku dan mengelus dagunya. "Aku tahu. Aku berusaha melakukannya," bisiknya.

"Kau berusaha dengan keras."

"Seperti denganmu juga, Nona Lee."

"Mengapa kamu melakukan ini?"

Matanya melebar dan kembali terlihat khawatir. "Kau tahu kenapa."

"Tidak, aku tak tahu."

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau seorang wanita yang membuat frustasi."

"Kau bisa memiliki submisif rambut coklat yang menyenangkan. Seseorang mengatakan, 'mau seberapa tingginya?' setiap kali kau menyuruhnya melompat, tentu saja asalkan dia diijinkan untuk bicara. Jadi mengapa aku, Kyuhyun? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

Sejenak dia menatap padaku, dan aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. "Kau membuatku melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda, Sungmin. Kau tidak menginginkan uangku. Kau memberiku. . . harapan," katanya lembut.

Apa? _Tuan Samar-samar_ sudah kembali.

"Harapan dari apa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Lebih." Suaranya pelan dan tenang. "Dan kau benar. Aku terbiasa dengan wanita yang selalu melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Saat aku menyuruh, mereka melakukan persis apa yang kuinginkan. Ini membuatku cepat bosan. Ada sesuatu tentang kau, Sungmin, yang memanggilku secara mendalam yang tak kumengerti. Seperti suara panggilan sirene. Aku tak bisa menolakmu, tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Dia mendekat dan meraih tanganku. "Tolong jangan lari, aku ingin kau memiliki sedikit kepercayaan dan sedikit kesabaran pada diriku. Kumohon."

Dia terlihat begitu rentan. . . Astaga, itu mengganggu. Menyangga di atas lututku, aku membungkuk ke depan dan mencium lembut bibirnya. "Oke. Kepercayaan dan kesabaran, aku bisa hidup dengan itu."

"Baik. Karena Franco sudah ada di sini."

.

.

.

Franco berperawakan kecil, gelap, dan gay. Aku menyukai dia. "Rambut yang indah!" bicaranya penuh semangat agak berlebihan, mungkin aksen Italia yang dibuat-buat. Aku yakin dia berasal dari Baltimore atau tempat lain, tapi semangatnya menular padaku.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kami berdua ke kamar mandinya, lalu buru-buru keluar, dan masuk kembali membawa kursi dari kamarnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," gumamnya.

"_Grazie_, Tuan Cho." Franco menoleh padaku.

"Baik, Sungmin. Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan rambutmu?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofanya, sedang meneliti sepertinya lembaran kertas pekerjaannya. Mengalun lembut musik mellow klasik terdengar di ruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatianku dari musik itu.

"Lihat! Aku sudah bilang padamu dia akan menyukai potongan ini," kata Franco dengan antusias.

"Kau tampak cantik, Ming," kata Kyuhyun memuji.

"Pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai," seru Franco.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kami. "Terima kasih, Franco."

Franco berbalik, memelukku dengan erat, dan mencium kedua pipiku. "Jangan biarkan orang lain memotong rambutmu, Sungmin yang manis!"

Aku tertawa, sedikit malu dengan keakraban itu.

Kyuhyun mengantarkan dia ke pintu ruang depan dan tidak lama kembali lagi.

"Aku senang rambutmu tetap panjang," katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku, matanya cerah. Dia mengambil sehelai rambutku di antara jari-jarinya.

"Begitu lembut," bisiknya, menatap ke arahku. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Aku mengangguk dan dia tersenyum. "Apa tepatnya yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

Aku memutar mata. "Kau ingin daftarnya?"

"Ada daftarnya?"

"Sangat panjang."

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat tidur?"

"Tidak!" Aku cemberut padanya dengan kekanak-kanakan.

"Setelah selesai makan siang. Aku lapar, dan itu bukan hanya makanan," dia memberikan senyum tidak senonoh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mempesonaku dengan _sexpertise_-mu."

Dia menahan senyumnya. "Secara spesifik apa yang mengganggumu, Nona Lee? Katakan saja."

Oke. "Apa yang menggangguku? Yah, kau menginvasi data-data pribadiku, bahkan kau mengajakku ke tempat di mana mantan simpananmu bekerja dan kau membawa semua kekasihmu yang ingin wax kesana. Kau menyeretku di jalan seperti aku seorang anak berusia enam tahun dan untuk melengkapi semua itu, kau membiarkan Nyonya Park-mu menyentuhmu!" Suaraku meningkat menjadi lebih tinggi.

Dia mengangkat alisnya, dan selera humornya langsung hilang. "Hanya itu Daftarnya. Untuk lebih jelasnya sekali lagi, dia bukan Nyonya Park-ku."

"Dia bisa menyentuhmu," aku mengulangi.

Dia mengatupkan bibirnya. "Dia tahu di mana."

"Apa artinya itu?"

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menutup matanya sebentar, seolah dia mencari beberapa petunjuk dari Tuhan. Dia menelan ludah. "Aku dan kau tidak memiliki aturan. Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan tanpa aturan, dan aku tak pernah tahu di mana kau akan menyentuhku. Itu membuatku gugup. Sentuhanmu benar-benar..." Dia berhenti, mencari kata-kata. "Ini hanya berarti lebih. . . Jauh lebih banyak."

Lebih? Jawabannya benar-benar tak terduga, aku merasa seperti dilempar, dan ada sedikit kata dengan makna yang sangat besar menggantung diantara kami lagi.

Sentuhanku berarti. . . lebih.

Sialan. Bagaimana aku bisa untuk menolak ketika ia mengatakan hal ini?

Mata _onyx_nya mencari-cari reaksiku lewat mataku, mengawasi, gelisah. Secara coba-coba aku meraihnya dan kecemasan bergeser menjadi tanda bahaya.

Kyuhyun mundur ke belakang dan aku menjatuhkan tanganku.

"Batas keras," segera dia berbisik seperti kesakitan, wajahnya terlihat panik.

Aku tidak bisa tidak merasakan kekecewaan yang menekanku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tidak bisa menyentuhku?"

"Tidak enak dan ada yang kurang," katanya segera.

Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku memberinya sedikit senyuman, senyum menenangkan kemudian dia rileks. "Suatu hari, kau harus memberitahuku persis mengapa ini adalah batas keras, kumohon."

"Ya, suatu hari," bisiknya, dalam sekian detik sepertinya dia mulai bangkit lagi dari kerentanannya. Bagaimana dia bisa berubah begitu cepat? Dia orang yang paling tidak bisa diduga yang aku tahu. "Jadi, sisa daftarmu. Menginvasi data-data pribadimu," mulutnya digerak-gerakkan sambil merenungkan ini. "Karena aku tahu nomor rekening bankmu?"

"Ya, itu sangat keterlaluan."

"Aku memeriksa latar belakang semua submisifku. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu." Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Dengan patuh aku mengikutinya, bingung.

Dari lemari arsip yang terkunci, ia menarik sebuah map. Tulisan ketikan pada label: LEE SUNGMIN.

Sialan. Aku memelototi dia.

Dia mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. "Kau bisa menyimpannya," katanya pelan.

"Yah, ya ampun, terima kasih," tukasku. Aku membolak-balik isinya.

Dia memiliki salinan akte kelahiranku, batas kerasku, NDA, kontrak. Astaga, nomor jaminan sosialku, rangkuman pengalaman kerja.

"Jadi, kau tahu aku kerja di toko Shim?"

"Ya."

"Itu bukan suatu kebetulan. Kau tidak sekedar mampir?"

"Tidak."

Aku tak tahu apakah harus marah atau merasa tersanjung. "Ini benar-benar brengsek. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Apa yang aku lakukan, aku harus hati-hati."

"Tapi ini data-data pribadi."

"Aku tidak menyalahgunakan informasi. Siapapun bisa mendapatkan itu jika mereka memiliki setengah pikiran untuk itu, Sungmin. Untuk memiliki kontrol aku membutuhkan informasi. Begitulah caraku mengontrol seseorang." Dia menatap kearahku, ekspresinya ketat dan tidak terbaca.

"Kau menyalahgunakan informasi. Kau memasukkan uang tiga puluh juta won yang tidak aku inginkan ke _account_-ku."

Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras. "Sudah kubilang. Memang segitu Yesung berhasil menjualkan mobilmu. Luar biasa, aku tahu, tapi kau merobeknya."

"Tapi Audi. . . "

"Sungmin, apakah kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang aku dapatkan?"

Mukaku memerah, tentu saja tidak. "Mengapa aku harus tahu? Aku tak perlu tahu uang yang ada rekening bank-mu, Kyuhyun."

Matanya melunak. "Aku tahu. Itulah salah satu hal yang aku sukai darimu."

Aku menatap dia, terkejut. Sukai dari aku?

"Sungmin, aku memperoleh uang sekitar seratus juta won per jam."

Mulutku menganga. Itu adalah jumlah uang yang benar-benar gila. "Tiga puluh juta won bukanlah apa-apa. Mobil, buku _Tess_, pakaian, itu bukan apa-apa." Suaranya lembut.

Aku menatap dia. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Luar Biasa. "Seandainya kau jadi aku, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang semua. . . pemberian ini datang kepadamu?" Tanyaku.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong, dan itu dia, masalahnya sederhana - empati atau kurangnya empati itu. Keheningan membentang diantara kami.

Akhirnya, ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu," katanya, dan ia tampak benar-benar bingung.

Hatiku membengkak. Ini dia, tentu saja inilah inti dari _Fifty Shades_-nya. Dia tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya pada posisiku. Nah, sekarang aku tahu.

"Rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Maksudku, kau sangat murah hati, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku sudah sering mengatakan ini berulang kali."

Dia mendesah. "Aku ingin memberimu dunia, Sungmin."

"Aku hanya menginginkan kau, Kyuhyun. Tidak dengan semua kekayaanmu."

"Mereka bagian dari kesepakatan. Bagian dari aku."

Oh, ini semakin tak jelas arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" Aku bertanya.

Ketegangan diantara kami semakin menarik. Dia mengernyit. "Tentu."

"Aku akan memasak."

"Bagus. Karena tidak ada makanan di dalam lemari es."

"Apa akhir pekan Nyonya Kim libur? Jadi akhir pekan kebanyakan kau makan potongan daging dingin?"

"Tidak."

"_Eoh_?"

Dia mendesah. "Submisif-ku yang memasak, Sungmin."

"Oh, tentu saja." Mukaku memerah. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu bodoh? Aku tersenyum manis padanya. "Ingin makan apa, Sir?"

Dia menyeringai. "Apapun yang nyonya masak," katanya muram.

.

.

.

Memeriksa kulkas yang isinya mengesankan ini, aku memutuskan memasak omelet. Bahkan ada kentang dingin, sempurna. Memasaknya akan cepat dan mudah.

Kyuhyun masih di ruang kerjanya, tidak diragukan sedang menginvasi pribadi orang bodoh, yang tidak curiga data-data pribadinya sedang dipermainkan. Suatu pemikiran yang tak menyenangkan dan meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutku. Pikiranku terguncang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal batas.

Aku butuh musik jika aku mau memasak, dan aku akan memasak bukan ala submisif! Aku berjalan mencari _iPod dock_ di samping perapian dan mengambil iPod Kyuhyun.

Setelah menyalakan musik dengan keras, aku kembali ke dapur dan mengambil mangkuk, membuka lemari es, dan mengambil telur. Aku memecahkan, menuangkannya dan mulai mengocok, sambil menari selama mengocok telur.

Membuka kulkas sekali lagi, aku mengambil kentang, ham, dan – Ya! - kacang polong dari freezer. Semua bahan ini akan ku olah. Mengambil panci, aku meletakkannya di kompor, menuangkan sedikit minyak zaitun, dan kembali mengocok.

Aku berhenti mengocok telur. Dia mengatakan salah satu yang dia suka dariku. Apakah itu berarti ada hal yang lain? Aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak melihat 'wanita tua' itu – benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus, senyum menggelikan.

Tangan Kyuhyun diselipkan di sekitar tubuhku, membuatku melompat.

"Pilihan musik yang menarik," bisiknya sambil mencium di bawah telingaku. "Rambutmu baunya harum." Dia mengendus rambutku dan menghirup dalam-dalam.

Hasrat seakan diluruskan dalam perutku. Tidak, aku mengangkat bahu dari pelukannya. "Aku masih marah padamu."

Dia mengernyit. "Berapa lama kau akan begini terus?" Ia bertanya, melepas tangannya berpindah ke rambutnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya sampai aku sudah makan."

Bibirnya berkedut geli. Berbalik, dia mengambil remote control dari meja dan mematikan musiknya.

"Apakah kau yang memasukkan lagu itu pada iPodmu?" Aku bertanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepala, ekspresinya muram, dan aku tahu itu karena dia , si _Gadis Hantu_.

"Apakah menurutmu dia berusaha mengatakan ingin kembali padamu?"

"Yah, dengan melihat ke belakang, mungkin," katanya pelan.

"Kenapa lagunya masih di situ?"

"Aku suka semua jenis lagu. Tapi jikaitu membuatmu marah, aku akan menghapusnya."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka memasak sambil mendengarkan musik."

"Musik apa yang ingin kau dengarkan?"

"Buatlah surprise untukku." Dia menyeringai ke arahku dan berjalan mendekati _iPod dock_ sementara aku kembali ke kocokan telurku.

Beberapa saat kemudian musik mengalun dengan merdu, suara yang menggetarkan jiwa dari _Nina Simone_ memenuhi ruangan. Ini salah satu lagu favorit Kangin _Appa_: _"I Put a Spell on You."_

Mukaku memerah, berbalik dan menganga pada Kyuhyun. Apa dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Sudah lama dia menanamkan mantranya padaku. Oh. . . tatapannya berubah, keriangannya telah berganti, matanya gelap, intens.

Aku menatapnya, perlahan-lahan terpesona, dia seperti predator, dia mendekatiku mengikuti irama pelan dari musik yang menggoda. Dia bertelanjang kaki, mengenakan kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan, celana jeans, dan tampak membara.

Nina menyanyikan, _"You're mine"_ saat Kyuhyun sudah didepanku, niatnya sangat jelas.

"Kumohon, Kyuhyun," bisikku, tanganku mengocok semakin cepat.

"Mohon apa?"

"Jangan lakukan ini."

"Lakukan apa?"

"Ini."

Dia berdiri di depanku, menatap ke arahku. "Kau yakin?" Dia menarik nafas dan dia mengambil kocokan dari tanganku dan meletakkannya kembali di mangkuk dengan telur.

Hatiku sudah berada di mulutku. Aku tidak ingin ini tapi aku menginginkannya – sangat. Dia membuatku sangat frustasi. Begitu panas dan diinginkan. Aku memutuskan tatapanku menjauh dari tampilannya yang mempesona.

"Aku menginginkan kau, Sungmin," bisiknya. "Aku menyayangimu dan aku membenci itu, dan aku suka berdebat denganmu. Ini sangat baru. Aku perlu tahu bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja. Ini satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu."

"Perasaanku padamu tidak berubah," bisikku.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau mengatakan ya," katanya lembut. "Tapi sekarang, setelah tadi pagi benar-benar menyebalkan, aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku padamu dan melupakan semuanya kecuali kita."

Oh. . . Kita. Sebuah kombinasi magis, sedikit meyakinkan, kata ganti yang menutup kesepakatan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap wajah tampannya yang serius.

"Aku akan menyentuh wajahmu," aku mengambil napas, dan sekilas melihatnya terkejut yang tercermin di matanya sebelum dia menyetujui.

Kuangkat tanganku, aku membelai pipinya. Dia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas, wajahnya bersandar diatas sentuhanku. Dia membungkuk perlahan-lahan, dan secara otomatis aku mengangkat bibirku untuk mendekatinya. Bibir kami sudah hampir menyentuh.

"Ya atau tidak, Sungmin?" Bisiknya.

"Ya."

Dengan lembut bibirnya menyentuhku, membujuk, memaksa bibirku membuka saat tangannya memeluk diriku, menarikku supaya semakin mendekat padanya. tangannya naik keatas punggungku, jarinya meremas rambut di belakang kepalaku dan menarik-narik dengan lembut, sementara tangan satunya membelai punggungku, memaksaku menempel padanya. Aku mengerang pelan.

"Tuan Cho." Yesung menambahkan suara seperti batuk dan Kyuhyun segera melepaskan aku.

"Ya, Yesung," katanya, suaranya dingin.

Kesimbanganku masih belum sempurna aku berbalik dan melihat Yesung berdiri dengan tidak nyaman di ambang pintu ruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling menatap, saling berkomunikasi tanpa terucapkan diantara mereka. "Ruang kerjaku," kata Kyuhyun agak keras, dan Yesung segera berjalan melintasi ruangan.

"Kita teruskan nanti," bisik Kyuhyun padaku sebelum mengikuti Yesung keluar dari ruangan.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan. Sialan. Bisakah aku menolak dia untuk satu menit saja? Aku menggeleng, jijik pada diriku sendiri, berterima kasih atas interupsi Yesung, meskipun memalukan. Aku ingin tahu kenapa Yesung harus mengganggu tadi.

Apa yang dia lihat? Aku tak ingin untuk memikirkan masalah itu. Makan siang. Aku akan membuat makan siang. Aku menyibukkan diri mengiris kentang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka muncul, saat omelet sudah siap.

Kyuhyun tampak serius saat melirikku. "Aku akan _briefing_ mereka jam sepuluh," katanya pada Yesung.

"Kami akan siap," jawab Yesung dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Aku meletakkan dua piring yang sudah hangat dan meletakkannya di meja dapur.

"Makan siang?"

"Ya, silahkan," kata Kyuhyun saat ia duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Sekarang dia menontonku dengan hati-hati. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Aku cemberut. Dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku menyajikan makan siang dan duduk sampingnya, pasrah berada dalam ketidaktahuan.

"Rasanya enak," gumam Kyuhyun memuji sambil menggigitnya. "Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Pikiranku harus tetap jernih di sekitarmu, Cho.

Memang rasanya enak, meskipun aku tidak begitu lapar. Tapi aku harus makan, tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan cerewet jika aku tidak makan.

Kyuhyun memandangku dengan hati-hati seolah-olah ia berada di wilayah yang belum terjamah. "Apakah kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau kenakan nanti malam? Atau apa aku perlu membantu memilihkan pakaian untukmu?"

"Mm. . . belum. Apakah kau yang memilih semua pakaian itu?"

"Tidak, Sungmin, aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku memberikan daftarnya dan ukuranmu ke pembelanja pribadi di butik langgananku. Mereka yang menyesuaikan. Hanya perlu yang kau tahu, aku telah memerintahkan keamanan tambahan untuk malam ini dan beberapa hari mendatang. Chengmin tidak stabil dan belum ditemukan disuatu tempat di jalan-jalan Seoul, aku berpikir itu merupakan tindakan pencegahan yang bijaksana. Aku tak ingin kau pergi tanpa pendamping. Oke?"

Aku berkedip padanya. "Oke."

"Bagus. Aku akan briefing mereka. Aku tak akan lama."

"Mereka sudah di sini?"

"Ya." Mengambil piringnya, Kyuhyun menempatkannya di bak cuci piring dan langsung menghilang dari ruangan.

Aku mengambil piringku, segera mencucinya, dan kembali ke kamar tidurku sambil membawa berkas LEE SUNGMIN. Menuju lemari pakaian, aku mengeluarkan tiga gaun malam panjang. Nah, Sekarang yang mana?

.

.

.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menatap _Mac_-ku saat Kyuhyun masuk. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya dengan lembut.

Sejenak aku merasa panik, bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus membiarkan dia melihat websiteku di: _Gangguan kepribadian ganda_. Gejala-gejala.

Berselonjor di sampingku. Dia melihat halaman website dengan geli. "Kenapa membuka situs ini?" Tanya dia acuh tak acuh. Kekasaran Kyuhyun telah hilang, Kyuhyun yang main-main sudah kembali. Bagaimana aku bisa mengimbangi ini?

"Penelitian. Pada kepribadian yang rumit." Aku berusaha terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

Bibirnya berkedut dengan senyum ditekan. "Sebuah kepribadian rumit?"

"Kelinci percobaanku."

"Aku sekarang menjadi kelinci percobaan? Kegiatan sambilan. Mungkin penelitian ilmiah. Disaat aku berpikir aku adalah segalanya. Nona Lee, kau melukai hatiku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah kau?"

"Tebakan Liar." Dia menyeringai.

"Memang benar bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kacau, bergairah, gila kontrol yang aku tahu, secara intim."

"Kupikir aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau kenal secara intim." Dia melengkungkan alis.

Aku memerah. "Ya. Itu juga."

"Apakah kau sudah sampai pada kesimpulan?"

Aku berbalik dan menatap dia. Dia berbaring miring di sampingku dengan kepala bertumpu pada sikunya, ekspresinya lembut dan geli. "Aku pikir kau membutuhkan terapi intensif."

Dengan lembut dia menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telinga. "Aku pikir aku membutuhkanmu. Ini." Dia memberiku lipstik.

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya, bingung. Ini warna merah pelacur, sama sekali bukan warna kesukaanku.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini?" Aku menjerit pelan.

Dia tertawa. "Tidak, Sungmin, tidak kecuali kau mau. Aku tak yakin itu warna kesukaanmu," katanya datar. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur bersila dan menarik bajunya ke atas kepalanya. Oh. "Aku menyukai idemu dengan memetakan daerah yang boleh disentuh."

Aku menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Memetakan daerah yang boleh disentuh?

"Daerah yang boleh dan tidak boleh disentuh," katanya memberi penjelasan.

"Oh. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau ingin aku menggambarkannya dengan lipstik?"

"Pada akhirnya ini akan dibersihkan."

Ini berarti aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan bebas. Senyum kecil keheranan tampak di bibirku, dan aku menyeringai padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang lebih permanen seperti di rajah?"

"Aku bisa membuat tato." Matanya menyala penuh humor.

Cho Kyuhyun bertato? Tubuhnya yang indah ditandai dengan banyak tato? jangan sampai!

"Jangan ditato!" Aku tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa ngeriku.

"Kalau begitu pakai lipstik." Dia menyeringai.

Mematikan _Mac_, aku mendorongnya ke samping. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Ayo." Dia memegang tangannya padaku. "Duduklah diatasku."

Aku menekuk kakiku, menjadi posisi duduk, dan merangkak mendekatinya. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur namun lututnya tetap ditekuk. "Bersandarlah pada kakiku." Aku merangkak di atasnya dan duduk mengangkang seperti yang diinstruksikan. Matanya yang melebar dan hati-hati. Tapi dia juga geli. "Sepertinya kau sangat antusias melakukan ini," komentarnya dengan masam.

"Aku selalu bersemangat untuk semua informasi, Tuan Cho, dan itu berarti kau akan rileks, karena aku akan tahu di mana batas-batasnya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan tak percaya bahwa dia membiarkan aku menggambar seluruh tubuhnya. "Buka lipstik itu," ia memberi perintah.

Oh, dia benar-banar menjadi seorang bossy, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Aku memberikan tanganku yang lain padanya.

"Tangan satunya yang memegang lipstik." Dia memutar matanya ke arahku.

"Apakah kau memutar mata padaku?"

"Ya."

"Itu sangat tidak sopan, Tuan Cho. Aku kenal beberapa orang yang melakukan kekerasan karena seseorang memutar matanya." Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang memegang lipstik, dan tiba-tiba dia duduk jadi hidung kami saling menyentuh.

"Siap?" Dia bertanya dengan lirih, mengguman pelan, itu membuat tegang semuanya dan menegang dalam diriku. Oh wow.

"Ya," bisikku.

Kedekatannya sangat menggoda, tubuhnya yang mendekat mengencang, aroma Kyuhyun bercampur dengan wanginya sabun mandiku. Dia menuntun tanganku hingga lekuk bahunya.

"Tekan ke bawah," dia mengambil nafas, dan mulutku menjadi kering saat ia mengarahkan tanganku turun, dari atas bahunya, sekitar siku lengannya kemudian menuruni bagian dadanya.

Lipstiknya meninggalkan jejak, garis warna merah darah di belakangnya. Dia berhenti di bagian bawah tulang rusuk ini lalu mengarahkan aku melintasi perutnya. Dia menegang dan menatap, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, menatapku, tetapi di balik pandangan kosong, aku melihat dia menahan diri. Keengganannya nampak ditahan dengan tegas, garis rahangnya mengencang, dan ketegangan terlihat di sekitar matanya. Saat melintas di tengah perutnya dia bergumam.

"Bagian atas di sisi yang lain." Dia melepaskan tanganku. Aku meniru garis yang telah aku gambar di sebelah kirinya.

Kepercayaan yang dia berikan padaku memabukkan tapi marah karena faktanya aku bisa merasakan sakitnya. Ada tujuh luka bekas yang kecil disekelilingnya berwarna putih bertebaran di dadanya, dan itu sangat dalam, terasa menyakitkan untuk melihat ini, kejahatan atas penodaan tubuh yang indah ini. Siapa yang melakukan ini terhadap seorang anak kecil?

"Lihatlah, aku bisa menggambarnya," bisikku, menahan emosiku.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa," jawab dia, dan dengan jari telunjuknya menelusuri garis sekitar pangkal lehernya. Aku mengikuti garis jarinya dengan warna merah.

Selesai, aku menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Sekarang punggungku," bisiknya.

Dia bergeser jadi aku harus turun darinya, kemudian ia berbalik di atas tempat tidur dan duduk bersila diatas punggungnya.

"Ikuti garis seperti didadaku, semua garis mengelingi sisi yang lain." Suaranya lirih dan serak.

Aku lakukan seperti yang dia katakan, sampai garis merah melintasi tengah punggungnya, aku menghitung bekas luka ditubuhnya yang indah. Semuanya ada sembilan. Sialan. Aku harus melawan keinginan yang sangat besar untuk mencium masing-masing bekas luka itu dan menghentikan air mata menggenang di mataku. Jenis hewan apa yang melakukan hal ini?

Kepalanya sedang menunduk, dan tubuhnya tegang saat aku menyelesaikan rangkaian garis di sekeliling punggungnya.

"Sekitar lehermu juga?" Bisikku.

Dia mengangguk, dan aku menggambar garis lain bergabung dengan garis pertama tadi disekitar pangkal leher bawah rambutnya.

"Selesai," bisikku, dia seperti mengenakan rompi kulit aneh dengan warna pelacur-merah membara.

Bahunya merosot karena dia rileks, perlahan ia berbalik menghadapku lagi. "Mereka adalah batas-batasnya," katanya perlahan, matanya gelap dan matanya melebar. . . dari rasa takut? Dari nafsu? Aku ingin melemparkan diri padanya, tapi aku menahan diri dan menatap dia dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku bisa hidup dengan itu. Saat ini aku ingin melemparkan diriku padamu," bisikku.

Dia memberiku senyum nakal dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan permohonan. "Yah, Nona Lee, aku milikmu."

Aku menjerit dengan gembira kekanak-kanakan dan melontarkan diriku ke lengannya menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Dia berputar, membiarkan dirinya tertawa kekanak-kanakan penuh kelegaan bahwa cobaan itu telah berakhir. Entah bagaimana, aku berakhir dibawah tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Sekarang, melanjutkan yang tadi," dia mengambil nafas dan mulutnya menciumku sekali lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	37. Chapter 37

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 37

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungminku." Sebutnya.

"Ya," Suaraku serak.

"Selalu." Dia mengerang dengan nyaring, menutup matanya lagi, menjatuhkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Oh My. . . melihat Kyuhyun terlepas cukup untuk menutup nasibku, dan aku lepas dengan bersuara keras, dengan kelelahan, berputar-putar, dan roboh diatas tubuhnya.

"Oh,sayang," dia mengerang saat dia menemukan pelepasannya, menahanku tetap diam dan dia terlepas.

Kepalaku di dadanya di daerah yang tak boleh disentuh. Aku terengah-engah, merasa hangat, dan aku menahan dorongan untuk mengerutkan bibirku dan menciumnya. Aku hanya berbaring di atas tubuhnya, menangkap nafasku. Dia mengusap rambutku, dan tangannya berjalan di punggungku, membelaiku saat nafasnya tenang.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya, ekpresiku ragu-ragu. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba duduk, mengejutkanku, lengannya melingkar di tubuhku, menahanku agar tak bergerak dari tempatku. Aku mencengkeram otot bisepnya saat hidung kami bertemu.

"Kau. Sangat. Cantik," katanya lagi, nadanya tegas.

"Dan kau kadang-kadang sangat manis." Aku menciumnya lembut.

Dia mengangkatku dan keluar dari tubuhku. Aku meringis saat dia melakukannya. maju kedepan, dia menciumku lembut.

"Kau tak menyadari betapa menariknya dirimu, kan?"

Aku memerah. Kenapa dia selalu membicarakan tentang ini?

"Semua pria-pria itu mengejarmu, tidakkah itu suatu petunjuk yang cukup?"

"Pria-pria? Siapa?"

"Kau mau daftarnya?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Si Fotografer, dia menggilaimu, pemuda di toko perkakas tempatmu bekerja, kakak laki-laki teman se-apartemenmu, bosmu," tambahnya getir.

"Oh, Kyuhyun, itu tidak benar."

"Percayalah padaku. Mereka menginginkanmu. Mereka menginginkan apa yang jadi milikku." Dia menarikku mendekatinya, aku mengangkat kedua lenganku ke bahunya, tanganku dirambutnya, memandangnya dengan geli. "Milikku," ulangnya, matanya bersinar posesif.

"Ya, milikmu." Aku menenangkannya, tersenyum.

Dia tampak tenang, dan aku merasa sangat nyaman telanjang di pangkuannya di tempat tidur yang penuh cahaya sabtu sore. Siapa yang mengira? Tanda lipstik masih membekas pada tubuh indahnya. Aku mencatat beberapa noda mengotori penutup selimut, dan bertanya-tanya sekilas apa yang Ryeowook akan lakukan pada hal itu.

"Jalurnya masih utuh," gumamku dan dengan berani menelusuri tanda di bahunya dengan jari telunjukku. Ia menegang, tiba-tiba berkedip.

"Aku ingin pergi menjelajah."

Dia memandangku dengan skeptis. "Apartemen?"

"Tidak. Aku berpikir tentang peta harta karun yang telah kita gambar di tubuhmu." Jariku sudah gatal ingin menyentuhnya. Alisnya terangkat dengan heran, dan ia berkedip dengan ketidakpastian. Aku mengusap hidungku ke hidungnya.

"Dan apa itu persisnya, Nona Lee?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku dari bahunya dan menjalankan ujung jariku di wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya dimana aku diijinkan."

Kyuhyun menangkap jari telunjukku dengan giginya, menggigitnya dengan lembut.

"Ow," aku protes dan dia nyengir, sebuah geraman pelan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Oke," katanya, melepaskan jariku, tapi suaranya bercampur dengan ketakutan. "Tunggu." Dia menunduk di belakangku, mengangkatku lagi dan melepas kondomnya, menjatuhkannya sembarangan di lantai disamping tempat tidur. "Aku benci benda itu. Aku punya pikiran bagus untuk menelpon dokter untuk memberimu suntikan."

"Kau pikir ahli kandungan terkenal di Seoul akan datang dengan berlari?"

"Aku bisa sangat meyakinkan," gumamnya, menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telinga. "Franco melakukan pekerjaan bagus pada rambutmu, aku suka lapisan-lapisannya. "

Apa?

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Dia menggeserku kembali jadi aku mengangkangi dirinya, aku bersandar pada lututnya yang tertopang, kakiku di kedua sisi pinggulnya. Dia bersandar di lengannya.

"Sentuhlah," katanya tanpa humor. Dia terlihat gugup, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Menjaga mataku tetap menatap matanya, aku mengulurkan tangan dan menelusuri jariku di bawah garis lipstik, melintasi seluruh otot di perutnya yang terpahat sempurna. Dia tersentak dan aku berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya perlu sedikit . . . penyesuaian diri dari diriku. Tak ada seorang pun menyentuhku dalam waktu yang lama," bisiknya.

Bergeser kembali sehingga dia menjatuhkan kakinya, aku menempatkan kembali jemariku diperutnya dan membiarkannya melintasi kulitnya. Dia terdiam sekali lagi.

"Aku suka menyentuhmu."

Jariku meluncur ke pusarnya kemudian menuju selatan di sepanjang happy trailnya. Bibirnya terbuka saat napas berubah, matanya menggelap dan ereksinya berputar dan berkedut di bawahku.

Astaga.

Ronde Kedua.

"Lagi?" Bisikku.

Dia tersenyum. "Oh ya, Nona Lee, lagi."

.

.

.

Suatu cara yang nikmat menghabiskan hari sabtu siang. Aku berdiri di bawah pancuran, dengan main-main mencuci tubuhku, tapi berhati-hati agar tidak membuat rambutku yang terikat jadi basah, merenungkan hal yang terjadi 2 jam yang lalu.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan diri.

Dia mengatakan hal-hal penuh kasih seperti saat ini. Dia gila karenaku. Menatap bayanganku, aku tersenyum karena teringat kata-katanya, hatiku meluap sekali lagi, dan wajahku berubah menjadi senyuman konyol. Mungkin kami bisa membuat ini berhasil.

Tapi berapa lama ia akan ingin melakukan hal ini tanpa ingin memukulku karena aku melewati beberapa aturan yang sewenang-wenang?

Senyumku menghilang. Ini adalah sesuatu yang aku tak tahu.

Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk berpakaian. Kyuhyun di lantai bawah sedang bersiap-siap, melakukan apapun yang dia ingin lakukan, jadi aku punya kamar untuk diriku sendiri. Seperti juga gaun-gaun di lemari, aku punya satu laci penuh pakaian dalam baru.

Aku sedang meraih gaun ketika Kyuhyun masuk tanpa pemberitahuan. Dia berdiri tidak bergerak, menatapku, matanya berkelip dengan nafsu. Aku memerah diseluruh tubuhku. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, leher kemejanya terbuka. Aku bisa melihat garis lipstick masih menempel dan dia masih menatapku.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan Cho? Aku menganggap ada suatu tujuanmu berkunjung daripada menganga menatap kosong padaku."

"Aku lebih suka menikmati tatapan kosongku, terima kasih, Nona Lee," gumamnya muram, melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun." Aku memberinya tatapan _'tidak ada omong kosong'_-ku.

Dia membalas dengan senyum miring dan menarik bola perak telur dari sakunya, menghentikan langkahku. Astaga! Dia ingin memukul pantatku? Sekarang? Kenapa?

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," katanya cepat.

"Terangkan padaku," aku berbisik.

"Kupikir kau bisa memakai benda ini malam ini." Dan implikasi dari kalimat itu menggantung di antara kami saat ide itu masuk dipikiranku.

"Di acara ini?" Aku terkejut. Dia menggangguk lambat, matanya mengelam. Oh my. "Kau akan memukul pantatku nanti?"

"Tidak."

Untuk sesaat, aku merasakan sekilas tikaman kecil kekecewaan.

Dia terkekeh. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku tak tahu.

"Yah, yakinlah aku tak akan menyentuhmu seperti itu, bahkan jika kau memohon padaku." Oh! Ini adalah berita. "Apakah kau ingin bermain permainan ini?" Ia melanjutkan, memegang bola. "Kau selalu bisa mengeluarkannya kalau terlalu lama."

Aku menatap padanya. Dia terlihat begitu licik dan menggoda, rambut _baru-habis-bercinta _berantakannya, mata gelap menari dengan pikiran erotis, mulut yang terpahat indah, bibir yang terangkat dengan sebuah senyum geli yang seksi.

"Oke," aku menyetujui tanpa protes dengan lembut.

"Gadis Baik," Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kemarilah, dan aku akan memasukkannya, setelah kau memakai sepatumu."

Sepatuku? Aku berputar dan melirik pada stiletto kulit abu-abu yang cocok dengan gaun yang aku pilih untuk dipakai.

Aku pasti paling tidak 5 inci lebih tinggi sekarang. Dia membawaku ke sisi tempat tidur dan tidak duduk, tapi berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kursi di ruangan ini. Mengambilnya, ia membawanya dan meletakkannya di depanku.

"Ketika aku mengangguk, kau membungkuk dan berpegangan pada kursi, Mengerti?" Suaranya parau.

"Ya."

"Bagus. Sekarang buka mulutmu," perintahnya, suaranya masih rendah.

Aku lakukan seperti aku diberitahu olehnya, berpikir bahwa ia akan menempatkan bola di mulutku lagi untuk melumasi mereka. Tidak, dia menyelipkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke mulutku. Oh . . .

"Hisap," Katanya.

Aku meraih dan menggenggam tangannya, menahannya tetap stabil, dan melakukan apa yang aku diberitahu olehnya — lihatkan, aku bisa menurut, ketika aku ingin menurut. Dia terasa seperti sabun. . . hmm. Aku menghisap keras, dan aku dihargai ketika matanya melebar dan bagian bibirnya terbuka saat ia menarik nafas. Aku tak akan memerlukan pelumas pada tingkat ini.

Dia menempatkan bola di mulutnya saat aku mengulum jarinya, memutar-mutar lidahku di seputar jarinya. Ketika ia mencoba untuk menariknya, aku mengatupkan gigiku. Dia menyeringai kemudian menggeleng, mengingatkan aku, jadi aku melepaskannya. Dia mengangguk, dan aku membungkuk dan memegang sisi kursi.

Dia menggerakkan celana dalamku ke satu sisi dan dengan sangat perlahan menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam diriku, berputar-putar dengan santai, jadi aku bisa merasakannya, di semua sisi. Aku tidak dapat menahan erangan yang lolos dari bibirku. Dia mencabut jarinya sebentar dan dengan kehati-hatian yang lembut, memasukkan bola satu persatu, mendorongnya masuk dalam diriku.

Setelah mereka berada di posisinya, ia merapikan celana dalamku kembali ke tempatnya dan mencium punggungku. Menjalankan kedua tangannya ke atas masing-masing kakiku mulai dari pergelangan kaki ke paha, ia lembut mencium bagian atas setiap paha ditempat stokingku berakhir.

"Kau punya kaki yang indah, indah sekali, Nona Lee," gumamnya. Berdiri, ia mencengkeram pinggulku dan menarik belakang tubuhku kearahnya jadi aku bisa merasakan ereksinya. "Mungkin aku akan bercinta denganmu dengan cara ini ketika kita pulang nanti, Sungmin. Kau bisa berdiri sekarang."

Aku merasa pusing, terlampau terangsang saat berat dari bola mendorong dan menarik dalam diriku. Merunduk dari belakangku Kyuhyun memberiku ciuman di bahuku.

"Aku membeli ini untuk kau kenakan di Pesta Gala sabtu lalu." Dia menempatkan lengannya di sekitarku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dalam telapak tangannya bersandar sebuah kotak merah kecil dengan Cartier tertulis di tutupnya.

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku, jadi aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memberikannya kepadamu." Oh! "Ini adalah kesempatan keduaku," gumamnya, suaranya kaku dengan beberapa emosi yang tidak tersebut namanya.

Dia terlihat gugup. Ragu-ragu, aku meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya bersinar sepasang anting-anting panjang. Masing-masing memiliki empat berlian, salah satu di dasar, ada celah, kemudian tiga berlian besar sempurna tergantung satu demi satu. Mereka cantik, sederhana, dan klasik. Apa yang akan aku pilih sendiri, jika aku pernah diberi kesempatan untuk berbelanja di Cartier.

"Ini indah," bisikku, dan karena mereka anting-anting kesempatan kedua, aku menyukainya. "Terima kasih."

Dia relaks didekatku saat ketegangan meninggalkan tubuhnya, dan ia mencium bahuku lagi. "Kau mengenakan gaun satin perak?" Tanyanya.

"Ya? Apakah itu bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membiarkanmu bersiap-siap "

Dia keluar dari pintu tanpa menengok ke belakang.

.

.

.

Aku membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan syal satin dan dompet _clutch_ perakku, aku pergi mencari _Fifty Shades-ku_. Dia berbicara dengan Yesung dan tiga pria lainnya di depan ruang masuk, punggungnya di depanku. Ekpresi terkejut dan terpesona mereka menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan kehadiranku.

Dia berputar saat aku berdiri dan menunggu dengan canggung. _Astaga_! Mulutku kering. Dia terlihat mempesona. Jas hitam, dasi kupu-kupu hitam, dan ekspresi wajahnya saat dia menatapku adalah suatu kekaguman. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mencium rambutku.

"Sungmin. Kau terlihat mempesona."

Aku memerah atas pujiannya di depan Yesung and para pria lain.

"Segelas sampanye sebelum kita pergi?"

"_Please_," Bisikku, terlalu cepat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ke Yesung yang menuju ke serambi dengan tiga orang pengikutnya. Di ruang besar, Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol sampanye dari lemari es.

"Tim Keamanan?" Tanyaku.

"Perlindungan tertutup. Mereka berada di bawah kendali Yesung. Dia terlatih dalam hal itu, juga." Kyuhyun memberiku segelas sampanye.

"Dia sangat serbaguna."

"Ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau tampak cantik, Sungmin. Bersulang!" Dia mengangkat gelasnya, dan aku mendentingkannya dengan gelasku. Sampanyenya berwarna mawar pucat. Rasanya segar yang nikmat dan ringan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Dia bertanya, matanya memanas.

"Baik, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum manis, tak menunjukan apapun, paham benar ia mengacu pada bola perak.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Ini, kau akan membutuhkan ini." Dia memberiku kantong beludru besar yang sedang terletak di meja dapur. "Buka saja," katanya diantara tegukan sampanye.

Penasaran, aku merogoh kantong itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah topeng _masquerade_ perak rumit dengan bulu biru _kobalt_ yang bergumpal membentuk seperti mahkota di atasnya.

"Ini topeng pesta," Ia menyatakan terus terang.

"Aku paham." Topengnya indah. Sebuah pita perak berulir sekitar tepi dan renda halus perak indah yang terukir di sekitar bagian mata.

"Ini akan memamerkan mata indahmu, Sungmin."

Aku nyengir padanya, malu-malu. "Apakah kau akan memakai juga?"

"Tentu saja," tambahnya, mengangkat alis, dan dia menyeringai. Oh. Ini akan menyenangkan. "Ayo. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Mengulurkan tangannya, Ia membawaku keluar ke lorong ke pintu samping tangga.

Dia membukanya, menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar kira-kira seukuran dengan playroom, yang pasti berada langsung di atas kami. Kamar yang satu ini diisi dengan buku-buku. Wow, sebuah perpustakaan, setiap dinding penuh dari lantai sampai langit-langit. Di tengah adalah sebuah meja biliar ukuran penuh yang diterangi oleh lampu _Tiffany_ berbentuk prisma segitiga panjang.

"Kau memiliki perpustakaan!" Aku berdecak kagum, kewalahan dengan kegembiraan.

"Ya, ruang permainan bola seperti Donghae menyebutnya. Apartemen ini cukup luas. Aku menyadari hari ini, ketika kau menyebut menjelajahi, bahwa aku tak pernah memberimu tur. Kita tak punya waktu sekarang, tapi aku pikir aku akan menunjukkan ruangan ini, dan mungkin menantangku untuk permainan biliar dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama."

Aku menyeringai padanya. "Coba saja."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya, geli. Oh! Aku benar-benar harus berhenti mengekspresikan setiap emosiku begitu aku merasakannya, aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

"Tidak," kataku cepat.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Yah, mungkin Dokter Jung dapat mengungkap rahasiamu. Kau akan bertemu dengannya malam ini."

"Paranormal yang mahal?" Astaga.

"Ya, orang yang sama. Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyu meraih tanganku dan dengan lembut menggosokkan ibu jarinya di buku-buku jariku saat kami duduk di belakang Audi menuju utara. Aku menggeliat, dan merasakan sensasi di pangkal pahaku. Aku menahan diri untuk mengerang, karena Yesung ada di depan, tidak mengenakan iPod-nya, dengan salah satu dari orang-orang keamanan yang namanya aku pikir adalah Seungri.

Aku mulai merasakan nyeri yang samar nikmat diperutku, yang disebabkan oleh bola-bola itu. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya, berapa lama aku bisa bertahan tanpa, um. . . pelepasan? Aku menyilangkan kakiku. Saat aku lakukan itu, sesuatu yang telah mengelitik di belakang pikiranku tiba-tiba muncul.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan lipstick?" aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Dia menyeringai padaku dan menunjuk ke depan. "Yesung," katanya.

Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh." Dan berhenti dengan cepat - bola-bola itu. Aku menggigit bibir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku, matanya berkilauan licik. Dia tahu pasti apa yang dia lakukan, si bangsat yang seksi. "Tenang," dia mendesah. "Jika terlalu banyak. . . " Suaranya menghilang, dan ia dengan lembut mencium setiap buku jariku satu per satu, kemudian dengan lembut mengisap ujung jari kelingkingku. Sekarang aku tahu dia melakukan ini dengan sengaja.

Aku menutup mataku saat hasrat gelap terbentang di seluruh tubuhku. Aku menyerah sesaat pada sensasinya, otot-ototku menegang dalam diriku. Oh my. Ketika aku membuka mata lagi, Kyuhyun menatapku tajam, seorang pangeran kegelapan. Itu pasti karena jasnya dan dasi kupu-kupu, tapi dia tampak lebih tua, mutahir, si cabul yang amat tampan dengan niat tak bermoral. Dia membawa nafasku pergi. Aku menjadi budak seksnya, dan jika aku percaya padanya, dia adalah milikku. Pikiran ini membawa senyum ke wajahku, dan seringai jawabannya menyilaukan.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita harapkan di acara ini?"

"Oh, hal-hal yang biasa," Kyuhyun berkata dengan lembut.

"Tidak biasa bagiku," Aku mengingatkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan gairah dan mencium tanganku lagi. "Banyak orang memamerkan uang mereka. Lelang, undian, makan malam, berdansa dan menari — ibuku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengadakan pesta." Dia tersenyum.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hari ini, aku membiarkan diriku merasa sedikit bersemangat tentang pesta ini. Ada antrian mobil mahal menuju jalan masuk sebuah rumah besar berwarna abu-abu. Lentera kertas merah muda pucat dan panjang menggantung sepanjang jalan, dan saat kami lebih dekat, aku bisa melihat mereka di mana-mana. Dalam cahaya sore hari, mereka terlihat magis, seolah-olah kami sedang memasuki kerajaan ajaib.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun. Cocok sekali untuk pangeranku — dan kegembiraan kekanak-kanakanku merekah, menutupi semua perasaan lainnya.

"Pasang topengnya," Kyuhyun nyengir, dan saat dia mengenakan topeng hitam sederhananya, pangeranku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih gelap, lebih sensual.

Semua yang bisa aku lihat di wajahnya adalah mulutnya yang seperti dipahat dan rahangnya yang tajam. Astaga. . . Detak jantungku melompat saat melihat dirinya. Aku mengencangkan topengku dan tersenyum padanya, mengabaikan rasa lapar yang mendalam dalam tubuhku.

Yesung menarik ke jalan masuk, dan seorang valet membuka pintu Kyuhyun. Seungri melompat keluar untuk membuka pintuku.

"Siap?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Sepertinya aku siap."

"Kau terlihat cantik, Sungmin." Dia mencium tanganku dan keluar dari mobil.

Sebuah karpet hijau gelap terhampar di sepanjang lintasan menuju ke salah satu sisi rumah, mengarah ke halaman mengesankan di bagian belakang. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya secara protektif ditubuhku, meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku, saat kami mengikuti karpet hijau bersama dengan orang-orang elit Seattle mengenakan riasan terbaik mereka dan mengenakan segala macam topeng dengan lentera menerangi jalan.

Dua orang fotografer mengarahkan tamu-tamu untuk berpose untuk mengambil foto dengan latar belakang rumah tanaman yang ditebari tanaman menjalar.

"Tuan Cho." Salah satu fotografer memanggil.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengakui dan menarikku dekat saat kami berpose dengan cepat untuk foto. Bagaimana mereka tahu itu dia? Tak diragukan lagi dari rambut tembaga sulit-diatur yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"2 fotografer?" Aku bertanya pada Christian.

"1 orang dari koran _The Seoul Times_, 1 orang lagi untuk souvenir. Kita bisa membeli hasilnya nanti." Oh. Fotoku di pers lagi.

Pada akhir barisan, para penyaji berpakaian putih memegang nampan gelas penuh dengan sampanye, dan aku bersyukur ketika Kyuhyun memberiku segelas - efektif mengalihkanku dari pikiran gelapku. Mengambil tanganku, Kyuhyun membawaku diantara patung angsa ke lantai dansa di mana tamu lain berkumpul, mengobrol sambil memegang gelas sampanye.

"Berapa banyak orang yang datang?" Aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun, terkejut oleh besarnya tenda.

"Aku kira sekitar tiga ratus. Kau harus bertanya pada ibuku." Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan mungkin itu karena aku hanya bisa melihat senyum yang mencerahkan wajahnya, namun dewi batinku sudah pingsan.

"Kyuhyun _Oppa_!" Seorang wanita muda muncul keluar dari kerumunan dan melempar pelukan di lehernya, dan segera aku tahu dia itu Taemin. Dia mengenakan gaun ramping seluruh badan berwarna pink pucat berbahan kain sifon dengan topeng _Venetian_ indah dengan detil halus yang cocok. Dia tampak luar biasa. Dan untuk sejenak, aku tak pernah merasa begitu bersyukur atas gaun yang telah Kyuhyun berikan padaku.

"Sungmin _Eonnie_! Oh Tuhan. Kau terlihat cantik." Dia memberiku pelukan cepat. "Kau harus datang dan bertemu teman-temanku. Tak satu pun dari mereka percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akhirnya punya pacar."

Aku melirik panik sekilas pada Kyuhyun, yang mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah yang menunjukan _aku-tahu-dia-tak masuk akal-aku-harus-hidup-dengan-nya-untuk-bertahun-tahun_, dan membiarkan Taemin membawaku ke kelompok empat wanita muda, semua berpakaian rapi yang mahal dan tanpa cela.

Taemin membuat perkenalan singkat. Tiga dari mereka manis dan baik, tapi Seohyun, aku pikir namanya, menilaiku dengan masam dari balik topeng merahnya.

"Tentu saja kami semua berpikir Kyuhyun itu gay," katanya menghina, menyembunyikan kebenciannya dengan senyum lebar palsu.

Taemin cemberut padanya. "Seohyun, jaga sikapmu. Jelas dia memiliki selera yang sangat baik terhadap wanita. Dia sedang menunggu orang yang tepat untuk datang, dan itu bukan dirimu!"

Seohyun memerah sewarna topengnya, seperti halnya aku. Mungkinkah ini bisa lebih tidak nyaman lagi?

"Nona-nona, bisakah aku mengklaim kencanku kembali, _please_?" Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, Kyuhyun menarikku ke sisinya. Keempat wanita memerah, nyengir dan gelisah, senyum mempesonanya melakukan apa yang selalu terjadi. Taemin melirikku dan memutar matanya, dan aku harus tertawa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kataku saat dia menyeretku pergi. "Terima kasih," aku berkata pada Kyuhyun ketika kami telah menjauh.

"Aku lihat Seohyun bersama Taemin. Dia adalah seorang yang jahat."

"Dia menyukaimu," Aku menggerutu datar.

Dia bergidik. "Yah, perasaan itu tidak berbalas. Ayo, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada beberapa orang."

Aku menghabiskan setengah jam kemudian dengan suatu perkenalan memusingkan seperti angin puyuh. Aku bertemu 2 orang aktor, 2 orang CEO lagi, dan beberapa dokter ahli dalam terkenal... Astaga . . . tidak mungkin aku akan mengingat semua nama-nama orang itu. Kyuhyun menjagaku tetap berada dekat di sisinya, dan aku bersyukur.

"Jadi Anda bekerja di SIP?" Tanya seorang pria botak bertopeng setengah beruang atau apakah itu seperti anjing? "Dengar–dengar ada rumor suatu pengambilalihan yang tak berperasaan."

Aku memerah. Memang ada pengambilalihan yang tak berperasaan dari seorang pria yang memiliki lebih banyak uang daripada akal sehat dan merupakan penguntit tingkat unggul.

"Aku hanya seorang asisten rendahan. Aku tak tahu tentang hal –hal ini."

Kyuhyun tak berkata apapun dan tersenyum hambar kepada pria itu.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya!" Pembawa acara, memakai sebuah topeng _harlequin_ hitam dan putih yang keren, menyela kami. "Silakan ambil kursi anda. Makan Malam telah terhidang."

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku, kami mengikuti kerumunan orang yang mengobrol ke arah tenda besar.

Kyuhyun menanyakan penempatan tempat duduk dan membawaku ke sebuah meja di tengah. Taemin dan Heechul sudah ada di situ, tenggelam dalam percakapan dengan seorang pria muda yang aku tak tahu.

"Sungmin, menyenangkan bisa melihatmu lagi! Dan juga terlihat begitu cantik."

"_Eomma_," Kyuhyun menyapa dengan kaku dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun, sangat formal!" Dia menegurnya sambil menggoda. Orang tua Heechul, Kakek dan Nenek Kyuhyun, bergabung di meja kami. Mereka tampak riang dan muda, meskipun sulit dikatakan dibawah topeng perunggu mereka yang seragam. Mereka gembira bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

"_Halmeoni_, _Harabeoji_, bolehkan aku memperkenalkan Lee Sungmin?"

Nenek Kyuhyun langsung mendatangiku. "Oh, akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang, sangat bagus dan cantik sekali! Yah, aku harap kau membuatnya menjadi seorang 'pria jujur'." Semburnya, menjabat tanganku. Astaga. Aku berterima kasih kepada langit untuk topengku.

"_Eomma_, jangan membuat Sungmin malu." Heechul datang menyelamatkanku.

"Abaikan orang tua bodoh konyol itu, sayangku." Kakek Kyuhyun menjabat tanganku. "Dia pikir karena dia sudah tua, dia memiliki hak yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mengatakan apapun omong kosong yang muncul dalam kepalanya."

"_Eonnie_, ini teman kencanku, Minho." Taemin dengan malu memperkenalkan pria mudanya. Dia memberiku senyuman nakal dan mata cokelatnya menari geli ketika kami berjabat tangan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Minho."

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Minho saat dia menilainya dengan tajam. Jangan katakan bahwa Taemin menderita karena saudaranya suka menguasai juga. Aku tersenyum simpati pada Taemin. Teman Heechul adalah pasangan terakhir di meja kami, tapi belum ada tanda kehadiran Ayah Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba, ada desisan mikrofon, dan suara Hangeng membahana karena sistem pengeras suara, menyebabkan celoteh suara mereda. Hangeng berdiri di panggung kecil di salah satu ujung tenda, mengenakan topeng _Punchinello_ emas yang mengesankan.

"Selamat datang, nyonya-nyonya dan tuan-tuan, untuk pesta amal tahunan kami. Saya berharap bahwa Anda menikmati apa yang kami telah persiapkan untuk Anda malam ini dan Anda akan merogoh kocek Anda untuk mendukung pekerjaan fantastis yang tim kami lakukan dengan _'Mengatasi Bersam',_ seperti yang Anda tahu, ini tercetus oleh ide awal yang sangat dekat di hati istri saya, dan saya sendiri."

Aku melirik gugup ke Kyuhyun, yang menatap tanpa ekspresi, aku pikir, kearah panggung. Dia melirik padaku dan menyeringai.

"Aku akan menyerahkan acara sekarang pada pembawa acara kita. Silakan duduk, dan menikmati acara," Hangeng menyelesaikan. Tepuk tangan sopan mengikuti, kemudian obrolan di tenda dimulai lagi.

Aku duduk antara Kyuhyun dan kakeknya. Aku sedang mengagumi tempat kartu kecil putih dengan kaligrafi perak halus yang tertulis namaku saat pelayan menyalakan lilin dengan pemantik panjang lancip.

Hangeng bergabung dengan kami, mencium kedua pipiku, mengejutkanku. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sungmin," gumamnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat mencolok dalam topeng emas yang luar biasa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, silakan mencalonkan pimpinan meja," panggil Pembawa Acara.

"Oh aku, aku!" Kata Taemin segera, meloncat antusias di kursinya.

"Di tengah meja Anda akan menemukan sebuah amplop," lanjut Pembawa Acara. "Semua orang menemukan, mengemis, meminjam, atau mencuri tagihan dengan nominal tertinggi yang anda dapat kelola, menulis nama Anda di atasnya, dan ditempatkan dalam amplop. Pimpinan meja, silahkan dijaga dengan hati-hati amplop tersebut. Kita akan membutuhkannya nanti."

Astaga. Aku tidak membawa uang. Betapa bodohnya, ini kan acara amal!

Mengeluarkan dompetnya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua ratus ribu won. "Ini," katanya.

Apa? "Aku akan membayarmu kembali," bisikku.

Mulutnya berputar sedikit, dan aku tahu dia tidak senang, tapi ia tak berkomentar. Aku menulis namaku menggunakan penanya dan Taemin mengambil semua amplop. Di depanku aku menemukan lagi kartu dengan tulisan kaligrafi perak, menu kami.

Pelayan kami kembali, menawarkan anggur dan air.

Dengan perintah hening, mereka menyajikan kami dengan makanan pembuka dengan penuh serempak, lalu menghilang lagi. Ikan salmon kelihatannya lezat, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku lapar.

"Lapar?" Kyuhyun berbisik sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengar.

Aku tahu maksudnya bukan makanan, dan otot didalam perutku langsung merespon.

"Sangat," bisikku, dengan berani bertemu matanya, dan bibir Kyuhyun terbuka saat dia menarik napas.

Ha! Lihat . . . dua orang bisa bermain dalam permainan ini.

Kakek Kyuhyun langsung mengajakku mengobrol.

.

.

.

Sepanjang makan malam barisan pria dengan jaket makan malam yang pantas dan topeng gelap berhenti di meja kami, ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, menjabat tangannya, dan berbasa-basi. Dia memperkenalkanku ke beberapa orang tapi tidak pada yang lain. Aku penasaran mengetahui mengapa bisa terjadi perbedaan. Di saat salah satu percakapan tersebut, Taemin bersandar di dekatku dan tersenyum.

"_Eonnie_, maukah kau membantu dalam lelang?"

"Tentu saja," aku merespon, terlalu bersedia.

Ketika makanan penutup disajikan, malam sudah turun dan aku merasa benar-benar tak nyaman. Aku perlu menyingkirkan bola-bola ini. Sebelum aku sempat permisi, pembawa acara muncul di meja kami.

Pembawa Acara meminta amplop kami dan dengan sangat terlatih dan fasih, meminta Heechul untuk menarik keluar uang pemenang. Itu punya Minho, dan keranjang terbungkus sutra diberikan kepadanya. Aku bertepuk tangan dengan sopan, tapi aku menyadari tak mungkin untuk berkonsentrasi lagi.

"Permisi," bisikku ke Kyuhyun. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Apakah kau perlu ke _restroom_?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," katanya.

Ketika aku berdiri, semua pria-pria lain disekeliling meja juga berdiri bersamaku. Oh, sopan sekali.

"Jangan, Kyuhyun! Kau tidak akan mengantar Sungmin _Eonnie_. Aku saja." Taemin sudah berdiri sebelum Kyuhyun bisa protes. Rahangnya menegang, aku tahu dia tak senang. Sejujurnya aku juga, aku juga memiliki. . . kebutuhan. Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf padanya, dan ia duduk dengan cepat, mengundurkan diri.

Saat kami kembali, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik, meskipun kelegaan menghilangkan bola belum seketika seperti yang aku harapkan. Mereka sekarang tersimpan dengan aman didompetku. Mengapa aku pikir aku bisa bertahan semalaman?

Aku masih berhasrat - mungkin aku bisa membujuk Kyuhyun untuk membawaku ke rumah perahu nanti. Aku memerah dengan pikiran itu dan melirik padanya saat aku mengambil kursiku. Dia menatapku, bayangan senyuman melintasi bibirnya. Kyuhyun meremas tanganku, dan kami berdua mendengarkan Hangeng dengan penuh perhatian, yang kembali keatas panggung membicarakan tentang _"Mengatasi Bersama"._

Kyuhyun memberiku kartu lain — sebuah daftar barang berharga untuk lelang.

Ya Ampun. Aku berkedip ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau punya properti di _Aspen_?" Desisku.

Lelang sedang berlangsung, dan aku harus menjaga suaraku tetap rendah. Dia mengangguk, terkejut dengan celetukanku dan jengkel, kurasa. Dia meletakkan jarinya dibibirku untuk menyuruhku diam.

"Apakah kau punya properti di tempat lain?" Bisikku.

Dia mengangguk lagi dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sebagai suatu peringatan. Seluruh ruangan meledak dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan, salah satu dari hadiah terjual seharga 12 juta won.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti," Kyuhyun berkata pelan. "Aku ingin pergi bersamamu," dia menambahkan dengan sedikit mendongkol.

Yah, kau belum melakukannya. Aku merengut dan menyadari bahwa aku masih bersungut-sungut, dan tak heran, ini adalah efek yang membuat frustasi dari bola-bola itu. Suasana hatiku semakin gelap melihat Elena masuk dalam daftar donor yang dermawan. Aku melihat sekilas sekitar tenda untuk melihat apakah aku bisa menemukannya, tapi aku tak bisa melihat rambut yang menunjukan dirinya.

Tentunya Kyuhyun akan memperingatkanku jika dia diundang malam ini. Aku duduk dan membiarkannya saja, bertepuk tangan ketika diperlukan, saat setiap barang terjual dengan sejumlah uang yang menakjubkan. Penawaran pindah ke tempat Kyuhyun di _Aspen_ dan mencapai 25 juta won.

"Satu kali, Dua Kali," Pembawa Acara memanggil.

Dan aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaraku sendiri melengking dengan jelas diantara kerumunan orang.

"30 juta won!"

Setiap orang yang memakai topeng di meja berputar kearahku dengan terkejut penuh kekagumaan, reaksi paling besar dari semuanya adalah yang datang dari sebelahku.

Aku mendengar tarikan napas tajam dan merasakan kemurkaannya membasahiku seperti gelombang pasang.

"30 juta won, untuk wanita cantik berpakaian warna perak, satu kali, dua kali . . . Terjual!"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	38. Chapter 38

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 38

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Gila, apakah barusan aku benar-benar melakukan itu? Pasti ini efek dari alkohol. Aku sudah minum sampanye ditambah empat gelas anggur yang jenisnya berbeda.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang asyik bertepuk tangan. Sial, dia pasti sangat marah, dan kami sudah mendapatkan suasana hati yang baik. Kyuhyun membungkuk kearahku, senyum palsu yang lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Dia mencium pipiku kemudian bergerak lebih dekat untuk berbisik di telingaku dengan sangat dingin, suaranya terkontrol.

"Aku tak tahu apakah harus menyembah di kakimu atau memukul pantatmu habis-habisan."

Oh, aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan sekarang. Aku menatapnya, berkedip melalui topengku. Aku hanya berharap bisa membaca apa yang kulihat di matanya. "Aku akan mengambil opsi kedua," bisikku agak takut saat tepuk tangan sudah mereda.

Bagian bibirnya ditarik keatas saat ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Oh mulut itu yang aku inginkan diatas tubuhku, sekarang. Aku merasa nyeri karena dia.

Dia memberiku senyum tulus berseri-seri yang membuatku terengah-engah. "Apa kau merasa menderita? Kita harus melihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan tentang itu," bisiknya saat ia menjalankan jarinya sepanjang rahangku.

Sentuhannya menggema di kedalaman sana, jauh ke dalam di mana rasa nyeri yang sudah muncul dan semakin berkembang. Aku ingin melompat padanya di sini, sekarang juga, tapi kami duduk kembali untuk menonton lelang selanjutnya.

Aku nyaris tak bisa duduk diam. Kyuhyun memeluk bahuku, ibu jarinya secara berirama membelai punggungku, mengirim kenikmatan terasa menggelenyar menuruni tulang belakangku. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil tanganku, membawanya ke bibirnya, kemudian membiarkannya beristirahat di pangkuannya.

Perlahan dan sembunyi-sembunyi, aku begitu terlambat menyadari permainannya, ia menempatkan tanganku diatas kakinya dibagian tubuhnya yang mengeras. Aku terkesiap, dan tiba-tiba panik melihat sekeliling meja, tapi semua mata tertuju pada panggung. Aku bersyukur karena topengku.

Memanfaatkan ini sepenuhnya, perlahan-lahan aku mulai membelai dia, membiarkan jari-jariku mengeksplorasi. Kyuhyun masih menempatkan tangannya di bahuku, aku menyembunyikan jariku yang begitu berani, sementara ibu jarinya menelusuri dengan lembut di atas tengkuk leherku.

Mulutnya terbuka saat ia terengah-engah dengan lembut, dan reaksi itu hanya aku yang bisa lihat akibat dari sentuhanku yang sudah berpengalaman. Tapi itu sangat berarti. Dia menginginkan aku.

Hal ini membuat jadi tak tertahankan. Seminggu di Danau Adriana, Montana adalah tempat terakhir yang dilelang. Tentu saja Tuan dan Nyonya Cho Senior memiliki rumah di Montana, dan penawaran meningkat dengan cepat, tapi aku hampir tidak menyadarinya. Aku merasakan dia semakin membesar dibawah sentuhan jariku, dan itu membuatku merasa begitu berkuasa.

"Terjual, untuk seratus sepuluh juta won!" MC mengumumkan pemenangnya. Seluruh ruangan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, dengan enggan aku mengikuti, demikian juga dengan Kyuhyun, merusak kesenangan kami. Dia menoleh padaku dan bibirnya berkedut.

"Siap?" Suaranya diantara meriahnya sorak-sorai.

"Ya," kataku menjawab.

"Sungmin _Eonnie_!" Taemin memanggil. "Sudah waktunya!"

Apa? Tidak. Jangan lagi!

"Waktu untuk apa?"

"Lelang Dansa Pertama. Ayo!" Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun, aku pikir, dia cemberut pada Taemin, dan aku tak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau menangis, tapi tawa itu yang menang. Tak tahan merasakan perutku seperti diaduk-aduk karena tertawa seperti anak sekolahan, sekali lagi kami digagalkan oleh tingginya kekuasaan seorang Cho Taemin.

Kyuhyun memandang tajam kearahku, dan setelah sesaat, samar-samar ada jejak senyum di bibirnya. "Dansa pertama akan bersamaku, oke? Dan itu tidak di lantai dansa," bisiknya bergairah ke telingaku.

Tawaku mereda karena mengantisipasi kebutuhanku yang terbakar. "Aku akan menantikan itu." Aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan mencium lembut di bibirnya. Melirik sekelilingku, aku menyadari bahwa semua tamu kami di meja itu seperti keheranan. Tentu saja, mereka belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun bersama teman kencannya sebelumnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Dan dia tampak. . . bahagia. Wow.

"Ayo, _Eonnie_," omel Taemin.

Mengambil tangannya yang terulur, aku mengikutinya ke panggung di mana kurang lebih sudah ada sepuluh wanita berkumpul, dan samar-samar aku memperhatikan dengan gelisah bahwa salah satunya adalah Seohyun.

"_Gentleman_, ini adalah puncak acara pada malam ini!" Suara MC bersemangat. "Inilah saatnya untuk anda semua yang sudah menantikan acara ini! Kedua belas wanita cantik ini semuanya telah setuju untuk melelang dansa pertama mereka untuk penawar tertinggi!"

Oh tidak. Aku tersipu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakiku. Aku tak menyadari apa artinya ini. Betapa memalukan!

"Ini tujuannya mulia," Taemin berbisik padaku, merasakan ketidaknyamananku. "Selain itu, Kyuhyun pasti akan memenangkannya." Dia memutar matanya. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan dia membiarkan orang lain mengalahkan penawarannya. Dia tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya padamu sepanjang malam."

Ya, fokus untuk tujuan mulia, dan Kyuhyun pasti memenangkannya. _Ayo kita hadapi semua ini, dia tak akan kekurangan uang receh satu ataupun dua sen. Tapi itu artinya mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak untukku_!

Tapi aku tak ingin dansa dengan orang lain, aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan orang lain, dan pengeluaran uang itu bukan untukku, dia menyumbangkan untuk amal. Seperti tiga puluh juta won yang sudah dia keluarkan?

Sial. Aku sepertinya sudah berhasil lolos dengan tawaran impulsifku. Mengapa aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri?

"Sekarang, _gentleman_, silahkan berkumpul, dan menangkan yang menurutmu terlihat menarik, apakah bisa menjadi pasanganmu untuk dansa pertama ini. Dua belas gadis cantik yang sudah memenuhi persyaratan."

Astaga! Aku merasa seperti berada didalam pelelangan pasar daging. Aku mengawasi, merasa ngeri, karena setidaknya dua puluh pria berjalan menuju area panggung, termasuk Kyuhyun, berjalan dengan anggun diantara meja dan berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa beberapa orang di sana. Begitu para penawar berkumpul, MC memulainya.

"Hadirin sekalian, dalam tradisi pesta topeng kita harus menjaga misteri di balik topeng dan tetap memanggil nama pertamanya saja. Untuk yang pertama kita memiliki Nana yang cantik." Nana cekikikan seperti anak sekolahan.

Mungkin aku tidak akan begitu seperti tidak pada tempatnya. Dua pemuda melangkah maju dengan penuh harap. Beruntunglah Nana.

"Nana bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan fasih, seorang pilot pesawat tempur yang memenuhi syarat, dan pesenam Olimpiade. . . hmm." Kata MC-nya sambil mengedipkan matanya. "_Gentleman_, apalagi yang bisa saya tawarkan?"

Nana melongo, terkejut pada MC-nya, jelas-jelas bicaranya sangat ngawur. Dia membalas dengan menyeringai malu-malu pada dua calon penawar.

"Satu juta won!" Salah satu berteriak.

Dengan cepat penawaran meningkat sampai lima juta won. "Satu. . . dua. . . terjual!" MC mengumumkan dengan lantang, "Untuk pria yang bertopeng!"

Dan tentu saja semua pria memakai topeng jadi semua yang disana tertawa sambil mencemooh, tepuk tangan, dan bersorak. Nana tersenyum lebar pada pemenang dan segera keluar panggung.

"Lihat? Ini menyenangkan!" bisik Taemin. "Aku berharap Kyuhyun memenangkan kau, meski. . . Kita tak ingin adanya perkelahian," tambahnya.

"Perkelahian?" Aku menjawab dengan ngeri.

"Oh ya. Dia sangat pemarah ketika masih muda." Dia bergidik.

Kyuhyun berkelahi? Padahal dia tampak sopan, berpengalaman, menyukai musik Paduan suara Tudor. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. MC-nya mengalihkan perhatianku dengan memperkenalkan seorang wanita muda berikutnya bergaun warna merah, dengan rambut panjang hitam legam.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan aku seperti elang.

"Kapan?" Aku bertanya pada Taemin.

Dia melirikku, bingung. "Kapan Kyuhyun berkelahi?"

"Awal remaja. Membuat orang tuaku gila, pulang dengan bibir sobek dan mata lebam. Dia dikeluarkan dari dua sekolah. Ia menyebabkan luka serius pada lawan-lawannya."

Aku menganga padanya.

"Apa dia tidak bilang padamu?" Dia mendesah. "Dia cukup mendapat reputasi buruk diantara teman-temanku. Dia benar-benar sosok yang tak disukai selama beberapa tahun. Tapi itu berhenti saat umurnya sekitar lima belas atau enam belas." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Ya ampun. Bagian lain dari teka-teki akhirnya sedikit terungkap.

Aku berhenti memperhatikan lelang. Jadi Kyuhyun bermasalah di sekolah, berkelahi. Aku ingin tahu mengapa. Aku terpaku padanya. Seohyun mengawasi kami dengan seksama.

"Dan sekarang, izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan Sungmin yang cantik ini."

Oh sial, itu aku. Aku melirik gugup pada Taemin, dan dia mendorongku ke tengah panggung. Untungnya, aku tidak jatuh, tapi merasa malu sekali berdiri di pamerkan untuk semua orang. Ketika aku melihat Kyuhyun, dia menyeringai ke arahku. _Si brengsek_.

"Sungmin cantik ini bisa memainkan enam alat musik, fasih berbahasa Mandarin, dan antusias pada yoga. . . baik, gentleman ..." Bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun menyela padanya, melotot pada MC melalui topengnya.

"Sepuluh juta won."

Aku mendengar Seohyun terkesiap tak percaya di belakangku. Oh astaga.

"Dua puluh juta." Apa? Kita semua menoleh pada seorang pria, tinggi berpakaian tanpa cela berdiri di sebelah kiri panggung.

Aku berkedip pada _Fifty_. Sial, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Rupanya dia menggaruk dagunya dan memberikan senyum ironis aneh pada orang asing itu. Jelas sekali Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Orang asing itu mengangguk sopan pada Kyuhyun.

"Nah, _gentleman_! Kita memiliki penawaran yang tinggi malam ini." Kegembiraan MC terpancar melalui topeng harlequinnya saat ia menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun. Ini adalah pertunjukan besar, mengeluarkan uang hanya untukku. Aku ingin meratap.

"Tiga puluh juta," Kyuhyun membalas dengan tenang. Celotehan orang banyak langsung diam. Semua orang menatap kearahku, Kyuhyun, dan Tuan Misterius di samping panggung.

"Empat puluh juta," kata orang asing itu.

Mungkinkah ada yang lebih memalukan dari pada ini? Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi dia seperti geli. Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Hatiku ada di dalam mulutku. Aku merasa mual.

"Seratus juta won," katanya, suaranya nyaring sangat jelas dan lantang menggema di tenda.

"Apa-apaan itu?" terdengar suara Seohyun mendesis di belakangku, dan sepertinya terkesiap karena kecewa dan penonton merasa geli.

Orang asing itu tertawa mengangkat tangannya keatas untuk mengalah, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Taemin melompat naik-turun dengan gembira.

"Seratus juta won untuk Sungmin yang cantik ini! Satu . . dua . . ." MC menatap orang asing itu dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya pura-pura menyesal dan membungkuk sangat sopan. "Terjual!" Teriak MC penuh kebanggaan.

Saat suara tepuk tangan yang memekakkan telinga dan sorak-sorai, Kyuhyun melangkah maju untuk mengambil tanganku dan membantuku turun dari panggung. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan senyum geli saat aku berjalan turun, mencium punggung tanganku kemudian menyelipkan ke dalam siku lengannya, dan membawaku menuju pintu keluar tenda.

"Siapa tadi?" Aku bertanya.

Dia menatap ke arahku. "Seseorang yang bisa kau temui nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Kita punya waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai lelang dansa pertama selesai. Setelah itu kita harus kembali ke lantai dansa supaya aku bisa menikmati dansa yang sudah aku bayar."

"Dansa yang sangat mahal," aku bergumam tidak setuju.

"Aku yakin itu akan bernilai setiap wonnya." Dia tersenyum nakal ke arahku. Oh, dia punya senyum yang mulia, dan rasa nyeri itu muncul lagi, tumbuh didalam tubuhku.

Kami keluar halaman. Aku pikir kami akan menuju rumah perahu, tapi sungguh mengecewakan.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke belakang rumah dan membuka jendela model Prancis yang mengarah ke ruang duduk yang besar dan nyaman dimana aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. Dia berjalan melalui lorong sepi menuju tangga melingkar dengan anggun, pagarnya terbuat dari kayu mengkilap. Mengambil tanganku dari siku tangannya, dia membawaku naik ke lantai dua dan sampai lantai lain tingkat tiga. Membuka pintu warna putih, dia membawaku masuk ke salah satu kamar tidur.

"Ini kamarku," katanya dengan tenang, berdiri di dekat pintu dan mengunci di belakangnya.

Kamarnya besar, kaku, dan perabotnya tidak banyak. Dindingnya putih seperti warna perabotannya, tempat tidur double bed yang luas, sebuah meja dan kursi, rak penuh dengan buku dan berjajar berbagai piala sepertinya juara _kickboxing_. Dindingnya digantungi poster film.

Tapi ada yang menarik perhatianku yaitu papan pin putih di atas meja, dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam foto dan potongan-potongan tiket. Ini bagian dari Kyuhyun yang masih muda. Perhatianku kembali kepada pria yang luar biasa tampan sekarang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia menatapku muram, merenung dan seksi.

"Aku belum pernah mengajak seorang gadis ke sini," bisiknya.

"Belum pernah?" Bisikku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku menelan ludah mengejang, dan rasa nyeri yang sudah menggangguku selama beberapa jam terakhir ini menderu saat ini, tidak senonoh karena keinginan. Melihat dia berdiri di sana diatas karpet mewah warna biru dibalik topengnya. . . itu lebih dari erotis.

Aku menginginkan dia. Sekarang. Apapun caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan dia. Aku harus menahan diri untuk melemparkan diriku padanya dan merobek pakaiannya.

Perlahan-lahan dia melenggang ke arahku. "Kita tak memiliki waktu yang panjang, Sungmin, dan apa yang aku rasa saat ini, kita tidak perlu waktu yang lama. Berbaliklah. Biarkan aku membuatmu keluar dari gaun itu."

Aku berbalik dan menatap pintu, bersyukur bahwa dia menguncinya.

Membungkuk, ia berbisik pelan di telingaku, "Biarkan topengmu tetap disitu."

Aku merintih saat tubuhku mengepal karena merespon. Dia bahkan belum menyentuhku. Dia memegang bagian atas gaunku, jari-jarinya menyentuh kulitku, dan sentuhannya menggema keseluruh tubuhku. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membuka ritsleting. Menahan gaunku, dia membantuku untuk melangkah keluar dari gaunku, kemudian berbalik dan menyampirkan di atas sandaran kursi yang indah.

Melepas jasnya, ia meletakkan diatas gaunku. Sejenak dia berhenti, dan menatapku sesaat, tatapannya masuk kedalam diriku. Aku memakai _basque_ yang cocok dengan celana dalamku, dan aku bersenang-senang di dalam tatapan sensualnya.

"Kau tahu, Sungmin," katanya lembut sambil berjalan ke arahku, melepas dasi kupu-kupunya hingga menggantung di salah satu sisi lehernya, lalu melepas tiga kancing atas kemejanya. "Aku menjadi sangat marah saat kau membeli lelangku dengan sangat mahal. Berbagai macam ide melintas di benakku. Aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menghukummu. Tapi kemudian kau menawarkan diri." Dia menatap ke arahku melalui topengnya. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" bisiknya.

"Menawarkan diri? Aku tak tahu. Frustrasi. . . terlalu banyak minum alkohol. . . itu alasan yang pantas," gumamku pasrah, sambil mengangkat bahu.

Barangkali untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya? Aku membutuhkannya saat itu. Aku lebih membutuhkannya sekarang. Rasa nyerinya makin parah, dan aku tahu dia dapat meredakan itu, menenangkan gemuruh ini, diriku seperti binatang mengeluarkan air liur melihat dirinya. Mulutnya mengatup menjadi sebuah garis, perlahan dia menjilati bibir atasnya. Aku ingin lidah itu menjilati tubuhku.

"Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku tak akan memukul pantatmu lagi, meskipun kau memohon padaku."

"Tolong," Aku memohon.

"Tapi lalu aku menyadari, kau mungkin sangat tak nyaman saat ini, dan itu karena kau tidak terbiasa." Dia menyeringai padaku dengan sengaja, bajingan sombong, tapi aku tak peduli karena dia sepenuhnya benar.

"Ya," aku menarik napas.

"Jadi, mungkin ada kepastian. . . kebebasan. Jika aku melakukan ini, kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal."

"Apa saja."

"Kau akan menggunakan kata aman jika kau memerlukan, dan aku akan bercinta denganmu, oke?"

"Ya." Aku terengah-engah.

Aku ingin tangannya diatas tubuhku. Dia menelan ludah, lalu meraih tanganku, dan bergerak menuju tempat tidur. Melempar selimut ke samping, dia duduk, mengambil bantal, dan menempatkannya di sampingnya. Dia menatap ke arahku berdiri di sampingnya dan tiba-tiba menarik tanganku keras, hingga aku jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Dia sedikit bergeser hingga tubuhku beristirahat di tempat tidur, dadaku di atas bantal, wajahku miring ke samping. Sambil membungkuk, ia menyibakkan rambutku diatas bahuku dan menjalankan jari-jarinya diantara hiasan bulu-bulu pada topengku.

"Taruh tanganmu di belakang punggung," bisiknya.

Oh! Dia melepas dasinya dan segera menggunakannya untuk mengikat pergelangan tanganku hingga tanganku terikat di belakangku, bertumpu di punggungku.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan ini, Sungmin?"

Aku menutup mataku. Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku bertemu dengannya dan aku benar-benar menginginkan ini. Aku membutuhkannya.

"Ya," bisikku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya dia pelan sambil membelai pantatku dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku mengerang begitu tangannya menyentuhku. "Perlukah aku memberi alasan?"

"Tidak, sayang, kau tidak perlu memberi alasan," katanya. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk memahamimu." Tangan kirinya berputar-putar disekitar pinggangku, diam di tempat saat telapak tangannya diangkat dan mendarat keras, tepat di atas persimpangan pahaku.

Rasa sakit terhubung langsung dengan rasa nyeri di dalam perutku . . Aku mengerang keras. Dia memukulku lagi, di tempat yang sama. Aku mengerang lagi.

"Dua," bisiknya. "Ini sampai dua belas."

Oh! Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu - begitu merangsang, menjadi . . . kebutuhan. Dia membelai pantatku dengan jari tangannya yang panjang, dan aku tak berdaya, terikat dan ditekan ke kasur, diatas belas kasihannya, dan kemauanku sendiri. Dia memukulku lagi, sedikit ke samping, dan sekali lagi ke sisi lain, lalu berhenti saat perlahan ia menurunkan celana dalamku dan menariknya keluar.

Dengan lembut telapak tangannya mengelus pantatku lagi sebelum meneruskan memukul pantatku-masing-masing pukulannya terasa pedih, kebutuhanku menjadi hilang atau semakin meningkat, aku tak tahu. Aku menyerahkan diriku mengikuti irama pukulan, meresapi dan menikmati juga.

"Dua belas," bisiknya dengan suara rendah dan kasar.

Dia membelai pantatku lagi dan jari-jarinya menjelajah ke arah organ intimku dan perlahan-lahan dua jarinya tenggelam dalam diriku, jarinya membentuk lingkaran, berputar dan berputar dan berputar-putar, menyiksaku.

Aku mengerang dengan keras saat tubuhku mengambil alih, dan aku datang dan datang, menggelepar di sekitar jari-jarinya. Ini sangat intens, tak terduga, dan sangat cepat.

"Itu benar, sayang," bisiknya memuji. Dia melepas ikatan pergelangan tanganku, jari-jarinya masih didalam diriku saat aku berbaring terengah-engah dan kehabisan tenaga dipangkuannya.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, Sungmin," katanya dan bergeser tanpa mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

Dia memudahkan lututku diatas lantai sehingga posisiku sekarang membungkuk di atas tempat tidur. Dia berlutut di atas lantai di belakangku dan menarik ritsletingnya. Dia menarik jarinya keluar dari dalam diriku, dan aku mendengar suara familiar robekan paket foil.

"Buka kakimu," dia menggeram dan aku mematuhinya. Dia membelai pantatku dan dengan mudah masuk ke dalam diriku. "Ini akan menjadi cepat, sayang," gumamnya dan meraih pinggulku, ia menarik keluar kemudian mendorong keras ke dalam diriku.

"Ahh!" Aku menjerit, terasa begitu penuh seperti disurga.

Dia menekan keras menyelaraskan rasa ingin di dalam perut langsung menyala, lagi dan lagi, mencabut dengan keras, lalu mendorong dengan manis. Perasaanku seperti mau meledak, tahu apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku mendorong kebelakang untuk mengimbanginya, dorongan dibalas dorongan.

"Ming, jangan," ia mendengus, mencoba untuk menenangkan aku.

Tapi aku menginginkan dia begitu banyak, dan aku menggesek-gesekkan padanya, menyesuaikan dorongannya untuk mendorong balik.

"Ming, sial," desisnya saat dia datang, dan suara siksaan itu menyebabkan aku datang lagi, berputar ke dalam orgasme yang berlangsung terus dan terus yang memerasku keluar dan membuatku kehabisan tenaga dan terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mencium bahuku kemudian menarik keluar dari diriku. Menempatkan tangannya di tubuhku, dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tengah punggungku, dan kami berbaring seperti ini, berdua berlutut di samping tempat tidur, berapa lama? Berapa detik? Bahkan berapa menit sampai pernapasan kami menjadi tenang.

Rasa sakit di dalam perutku telah menghilang, dan semua yang kurasakan adalah menyejukkan, menenangkan, terpuaskan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan mencium punggungku. "Aku percaya kau berutang dansa kepadaku, Nona Lee," bisiknya.

"Hmm," aku menanggapi, menikmati hilangnya rasa sakit dan diliputi perasaan senang.

Dia duduk kembali dan menarikku dari tempat tidur ke pangkuannya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Ayo." Dia mencium rambutku dan memaksaku untuk berdiri.

Aku mengeluh tapi duduk kembali di tempat tidur sambil mengambil celana dalamku dari lantai dan memakainya. Dengan malas aku berjalan ke kursi untuk mengambil gaunku. Aku menyadari sekali bahwa aku tidak melepas sepatuku selama kencan gelap kami.

Kyuhyun mengikat dasi kupu-kupunya, setelah selesai merapikan diri dan tempat tidurnya. Ketika aku memakai gaunku kembali, aku melihat foto-foto di papan pin. Kyuhyun masih remaja sangat tampan bahkan pada saat cemberut, dengan Donghae dan Taemin di lereng ski, sendirian di Paris, memperlihatkan latar belakang Arc de Triomphe, di London, New York, Grand Canyon, Opera House di Sydney, bahkan Tembok Besar China.

Master Cho sudah banyak traveling pada saat usianya masih muda. Ada potongan tiket berbagai konser. Dan di sudut, ada sebuah foto seorang wanita muda ukuran paspor. Warna hitam putih. Dia tampak familiar, tapi tidak selama hidupku, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Bukan Nyonya Park, syukurlah.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku.

"Bukan seorang yang penting," gumamnya saat ia memakai jasnya dan meluruskan dasi kupu-kupunya. "Bolehkah aku menaikkan ritsletingmu?"

"Silakan. Lalu mengapa fotonya ada di papan pinmu?"

"Inilah kecerobohanku. Bagaimana dasiku?" Dia mengangkat dagunya seperti seorang anak kecil, dan aku menyeringai meluruskan dasinya.

"Sekarang sempurna."

"Seperti kau," bisiknya dan meraihku, menciumku penuh gairah. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Jauh lebih baik, terima kasih, Tuan Cho."

"Kenikmatan ini semua milikku, Nona Lee."

.

.

.

Para tamu sedang berkumpul di lantai dansa. Kyuhyun menyeringai padaku, kami datang tepat pada waktunya dan ia menuntunku menuju lantai kotak-kotak.

"Dan sekarang, ladies dan gentlemen, saatnya untuk dansa pertama. Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho, apakah anda sudah siap?"

Hangeng mengangguk setuju, lengannya di sekitar Heechul.

"Ladies dan gentlemen dari Lelang Dansa Pertama, apakah Anda sudah siap?"

Kami semua mengangguk setuju. Taemin dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Minho?

"Sekarang kita bisa mulai. Silahkan!"

Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju panggung di tengah riuhnya tepuk tangan, berbalik kearah band belakangnya dan menjentikkan jari. Lagu familiar "I've Got You Under My Skin" memenuhi ruangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahku, membawaku dalam pelukannya, dan mulai bergerak. Oh, dia berdansa dengan sangat anggun, mudah untuk diikuti. Kami saling menyeringai seperti idiot saat ia memutarku di lantai dansa.

"Aku suka lagu ini," bisik Kyuhyun, menatap ke arahku. "Sepertinya sangat pas." Dia tidak lagi menyeringai, tapi serius.

"Kau berada di bawah kulitku juga," aku menanggapi. "Atau kau berada di kamar tidurmu."

Dia mengatupkan bibirnya tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Nona Lee," dia menegurku dengan menggoda, "Aku tak tahu kau bisa begitu kasar."

"Tuan Cho, begitu juga aku. Aku pikir semua itu karena pengalaman baru-baru ini. Mereka telah sangat mendidik."

"Untuk kita berdua." Kyuhyun serius lagi, dan itu bisa jadi hanya kami berdua dan band. Kami seperti berada di dalam gelembung pribadi kami sendiri. Saat lagu selesai kami berdua bertepuk tangan. Penyanyinya membungkuk anggun dan memperkenalkan pemain band-nya.

"Bolehkah aku menggantikan?"

Aku mengenali pria yang menawarku di lelang. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun membiarkan aku, tapi dia juga merasa geli juga.

"Silahkan. Sungmin, Ini Dokter Jung Yunho. Yunho, ini Sungmin." Sial! Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arahku dan meninggalkan kami menuju salah satu sisi lantai dansa.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Sungmin?" Kata Dokter Jung.

"Halo," aku tergagap.

Bandnya membawakan lagu lain, dan Dokter Jung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia jauh lebih muda daripada yang kubayangkan, meskipun aku tak bisa melihat mukanya. Dia mengenakan topeng mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Mengapa Kyuhyun begitu kacau? Mengapa dia mengajukan tawaran padaku? Ini satu-satunya yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi entah bagaimana itu sepertinya tidak pantas.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Sungmin. Apakah kau menikmati acara ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya," bisikku. "Oh. Aku harap aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas perubahan hatimu." Dia memberiku senyum singkat hangat yang membuatku sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Dokter Jung, anda seorang psikiater. Ceritakan padaku."

Dia menyeringai. "Masalahnya itu, bukan? Sekelumit tentang psikiater?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku khawatir apa yang mungkin aku ungkapkan, aku hanya sedikit menyadari dan merasa terintimidasi. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Kyuhyun."

Dia tersenyum. "Pertama, ini adalah pesta jadi aku sedang tidak praktek," ia berbisik penuh konspirasi. "Dan kedua, aku benar-benar tak bisa membicarakan Kyuhyun. Selain itu," dia menggoda, "kami membutuhkan biaya sampai Natal."

Aku terkesiap kaget.

"Itu lelucon seorang dokter, Sungmin."

Mukaku memerah, merasa malu, kemudian merasa sedikit kesal. Dia membuat lelucon biaya yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Anda hanya menegaskan apa yang sudah aku katakan pada Kyuhyun. . . bahwa anda adalah seorang penipu yang mahal," aku menegurnya.

Dokter Jung mendengus dengan tertawa. "Kau bisa tahu di sana."

Aku memerah, tapi musik sudah selesai dan Kyuhyun sekali lagi berada disisiku. Dr Jung melepaskanku.

"Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Sungmin." Dia memberiku senyum hangat lagi, dan aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja melewati beberapa jenis tes yang tersembunyi.

"Yunho." Kyuhyun mengangguk padanya.

"Kyuhyun." Dokter Jung balas mengangguk, berbalik, berjalan dan menghilang melewati kerumunan.

Kyuhyun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya untuk dansa berikutnya.

"Dia jauh lebih muda dari apa yang kubayangkan," gumamku padanya. "Dan sangat tidak bijaksana."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Tidak bijaksana?"

"Oh ya, dia menceritakan semuanya," kataku bercanda.

Kyuhyun menegang. "Nah, kalau seperti itu, aku akan mengambilkan tasmu. Aku yakin kau tak ingin berhubungan lebih lanjut denganku," katanya lembut.

Aku berhenti. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" Suaraku terdengar panik.

Kyuhyun berkedip sebelum wajahnya dibanjiri dengan perasaan lega. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lagi. "Kalau begitu mari kita nikmati dansa ini." Dia manatap kebawah, meyakinkan aku, kemudian memutarku.

Mengapa ia berpikir bahwa aku ingin meninggalkannya? Sangat tidak masuk akal. Kami berdansa sampai dua lagu lagi, dan aku menyadari aku butuh ke kamar kecil.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Saat aku berjalan ke kamar kecil, aku ingat aku meninggalkan tasku di meja makan, jadi aku berbalik menuju tenda. Saat aku masuk, ruangan masih menyala tapi sangat sepi, kecuali satu pasangan di ujung sana, mereka benar-benar butuh kamar!

Aku meraih tasku.

"Sungmin?" Sebuah suara lembut mengejutkanku, dan aku berbalik melihat seorang wanita mengenakan gaun panjang yang ketat, beludru warna hitam. Topengnya unik. Menutupi wajah dan hidungnya, juga menutupi rambutnya. Menakjubkan dengan ikatan yang rumit warna emas. "Aku sangat senang kau sendirian," katanya lembut. "Aku sudah ingin bicara denganmu sepanjang malam."

"Maaf, aku tak tahu anda siapa." Dia menarik topeng dari wajahnya dan melepaskan rambutnya.

Sial ! Nyonya Park.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu."

Aku ternganga padanya. Sialan, apa apa yang diinginkan wanita ini? Aku tak tahu aturan sosial apa yang berlaku ketika bertemu dengan penganiaya anak-anak yang terkenal.

Dia tersenyum manis dan memberi isyarat bagiku untuk duduk di kursi. Karena aku yang tidak memiliki lingkup referensi, aku melakukan seperti yang dia katakan demi kesopanan, masih terkejut, bersyukur bahwa aku masih mengenakan topengku.

"Aku akan singkat, Sungmin. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku. . . Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan kepadaku."

Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tidak memberikan jawaban, tapi aku senang bahwa dia tahu. Menghemat waktuku untuk memberitahunya, dan dia memburuku ingin bicara. Sebagian dari diriku sangat penasaran ingin mendengar apa yang bisa dia katakan.

Ia berhenti sejenak, melirik diatas bahuku. "Yesung mengawasi kita."

Aku mengintip sekitarku untuk melihatnya mengamati depan pintu tenda. Seungri bersamanya. Mereka sedang mencari-cari di mana saja kecuali kearah kami.

"Dengar, kita tak memiliki banyak waktu," katanya buru-buru. "Pasti jelas bagimu bahwa Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini, tidak pernah."

Dia menekankan kata terakhir. Apa? Mencintaiku? Tidak. Kenapa dia mengatakannya padaku? Untuk meyakinkan aku? Aku tak mengerti.

"Dia tidak akan memberitahumu karena ia mungkin tak menyadari, meskipun aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya, tapi itulah Kyuhyun. Dia sangat tak terbiasa dengan perasaan positif dan emosi yang mungkin dia miliki. Ia terlalu banyak tinggal dengan hal yang negatif. Tapi agaknya kau akan mengetahuinya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak layak."

Aku terguncang. Kyuhyun mencintaiku? Dia tidak mengatakan itu, dan wanita ini sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa bagaimana perasaannya? Betapa anehnya.

Seratus bayangan menari-nari di dalam kepalaku: iPad, gliding, terbang untuk menemuiku, semua tindakannya, sifat posesifnya, seratus juta won untuk sebuah dansa.

Apakah ini namanya cinta? Dan mendengarnya dari wanita ini, setelah dirinya mengkonfirmasikan padaku, terus terang, tak menyenangkan. Aku lebih suka mendengarnya dari Kyuhyun sendiri. Hatiku mengkerut. Dia merasa tidak layak? Mengapa?

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya begitu bahagia, dan jelas kau juga memiliki perasaan untuk dia." Seulas senyum singkat melintas di bibirnya. "Itu bagus sekali, dan aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua dalam segala hal. Tapi apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah jika kau menyakitinya lagi, aku akan mencarimu, dan tak akan menyenangkan ketika aku melakukannya." Dia menatapku, mata birunya dingin menembus masuk ke dalam benakku, mencoba mencapai di balik topengku.

Ancamannya begitu mencengangkan, begitu aneh yang menyebabkan tanpa sengaja, tawa tak percaya lolos dariku. Dari semua hal yang bisa dia katakan padaku, ini adalah yang paling tidak terperkirakan.

"Kau pikir ini lucu, Sungmin?" Dia berdesis dengan cemas. "Kau tidak melihatnya Sabtu lalu."

Wajahku suram dan menjadi gelap. Pikiran bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bahagia bukan salah satu yang enak untuk diingat, dan Sabtu lalu aku meninggalkannya. Dia telah pergi dengannya. Gambaran itu membuatku mual. Mengapa aku duduk di sini mendengarkan omong kosongnya dari semua orang? Perlahan-lahan aku berdiri, memandangnya dengan saksama.

"Aku tertawa pada kelancanganmu, Nyonya Kim. Kyuhyun dan aku tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Dan jika aku meninggalkan dia dan kau datang mencariku, aku akan menunggu, jangan ragukan itu. Dan mungkin aku akan memberikan pelajaran padamu mewakili anak lima belas tahun yang kau lecehkan dan mungkin jadi lebih kacau bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya."

Mulutnya langsung menganga.

"Sekarang permisi, aku punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada membuang waktuku denganmu." Aku berbalik dengan tumitku, memacu adrenalin dan kemarahan mengalir melalui tubuhku, berjalan menuju pintu masuk tenda di mana Yesung sedang berdiri bersamaan dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun, yang tampak bingung dan khawatir.

"Rupanya kau disini," gumamnya, lalu mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat Elena.

Aku melangkah melewatinya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih, dia atau aku. Dia membuat pilihan yang tepat.

"Ming," dia memanggilku.

Aku berhenti dan menghadapi saat dia menangkap tanganku.

"Ada apa?" Ia menatap ke arahku, kepeduliannya terukir di wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau tak bertanya pada mantanmu?" Desisku ketus.

Mulutnya diputar dan matanya dingin. "Aku bertanya padamu," katanya, suaranya lembut tapi dengan suara rendah sedikit mengancam.

Kami saling melotot. Oke, aku bisa melihat ini akan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran jika aku tidak memberitahunya.

"Dia mengancam akan mendatangiku jika aku menyakitimu lagi, mungkin dengan sebuah cambuk," aku membentaknya.

Berkedip, wajahnya terlihat lega, mulutnya melembut dengan humor. "Tidak bisakah ironi itu hilang darimu?" Katanya, dan aku bisa mengatakan dia berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa gelinya.

"Ini tidak lucu, Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak, kau benar. Aku akan bicara padanya." Dia membuat wajahnya serius, meskipun dia masih menekan rasa gelinya.

"Kau tak akan melakukan seperti itu." Aku melipat tanganku, amarahku muncul lagi.

Dia berkedip padaku, terkejut oleh ledakan kemarahanku.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau terikat dengannya secara finansial, memaafkan permainan kata-katanya, tapi ..." Aku berhenti. Apa yang aku ingin dia lakukan? Berhenti menemuinya? Bisakah aku melakukannya? "Aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Aku melotot kearahnya, mulutku cemberut.

Dia mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Bisakah dia terlihat lebih panas? Apa karena topengnya atau hanya dirinya?

"Tolong jangan marah. Aku tak tahu dia ada di sini. Dia mengatakan dia tidak datang." Nada suaranya menenangkan seolah-olah dia bicara dengan anak kecil. Ibu jarinya menelusuri sepanjang bawah bibirku yang cemberut. "Jangan sampai Elena merusak malam kita, kumohon, Sungmin. Dia benar-benar sudah basi."

Basi menjadi kata yang berlaku, aku pikir tanpa kenal belas kasihan, saat ia mengangkat ujung daguku dan dengan lembut mencium bibirku. Aku menghela napas menyetujuinya, berkedip menatapnya. Dia meluruskan dan mengambil sikuku.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke kamar kecil hingga kau tak mendapat gangguan lagi." Dia membawaku menyeberangi halaman menuju toilet temporarer yang mewah.

Taemin mengatakan mereka sudah memesan untuk acara ini, tapi aku tak tahu toiletnya mewah.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, sayang," bisiknya. Saat aku keluar, suasana hatiku telah berubah. Aku telah memutuskan tidak membiarkan Nyonya Park merusak malamku karena mungkin itulah yang dia inginkan.

Kyuhyun sedang menelepon, agak jauh dan di luar jangkauan pendengaran segelintir orang tertawa dan mengobrol di dekatnya. Saat aku

mendekat, aku bisa mendengarnya. Dia sangat tegas.

"Mengapa kau berubah pikiran? Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat. Yah, jangan ganggu dia. . . Ini adalah hubungan reguler pertama yang pernah kumiliki, dan aku tak ingin kau mengacaukannya dengan kepedulianmu yang tidak pada tempatnya untukku. Biarkan. Dia. Sendiri. Aku serius, Elena." Dia berhenti, mendengarkan. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Dia mengerutkan kening begitu dalam saat ia mengatakan ini. Melirik ke atas, dia melihat aku menatapnya. "Aku harus pergi. Selamat malam." Dia menekan tombol off.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke salah satu sisi dan menaikkan alis padanya. Mengapa Kyuhyun menelepon dia?

"Bagaimana kabarnya si basi?"

"Dongkol," jawabnya sinis. "Apa kau ingin dansa lagi? Atau ingin pulang? " Dia melirik sekeliling. "Kembang api akan dinyalakan lima menit lagi."

"Aku suka kembang api."

"Kita akan tinggal dan menontonnya." Dia meletakkan lengannya padaku dan menarikku mendekat. "Jangan biarkan dia menyela di antara kita, kumohon."

"Dia peduli padamu," aku bergumam.

"Ya, dan aku terhadapnya . . . sebagai seorang teman."

"Aku pikir itu lebih dari persahabatan dengannya."

Alisnya mengkerut. "Sungmin, Elena dan aku. . . itu rumit. Kami memiliki sejarah bersama. Tapi hanya itu, sejarah. Seperti yang sudah pernah aku katakan kepadamu berulang-ulang, dia hanya teman baik. Itu saja. Tolong, lupakan dia." Ia mencium rambutku.

Untuk kepentingan agar hal itu tidak merusak malam kami, aku membiarkan saja. Aku hanya mencoba untuk memahaminya. Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan kembali ke lantai dansa. Bandnya masih memainkan lagu.

"Sungmin." Aku berbalik melihat Hangeng berdiri di belakang kami. "Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau akan memberiku kehormatan untuk berdansa berikutnya denganmu." Hangeng mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum, melepaskan tanganku, dan membiarkan Hangeng membawaku ke lantai dansa. Sam memimpin band memainkan lagu "Come Fly with Me ", dan Hangeng melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan lembut memutarku ke dalam kerumunan.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas sumbangan yang murah hati untuk acara amal kami, Sungmin." Dari nada suaranya, aku menduga secara tak langsung dia bertanya entah kenapa aku mampu melakukannya.

"Tuan Cho..."

"Panggil aku _Ahjussi_, kumohon, Sungmin."

"Aku senang bisa menyumbang. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat uang. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Dan itu sepertinya untuk tujuan mulia."

Dia tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk beberapa pertanyaan polos.

"Kyuhyun menceritakan sedikit tentang masa lalunya, jadi aku pikir itu tepat untuk mendukung pekerjaan anda," aku menambahkan, berharap bahwa ini mungkin mendorong Hangeng untuk memberiku sedikit pandangan tentang misteri yang ada pada anaknya.

Hangeng terkejut. "Apakah dia melakukannya? Itu tidak biasa. Kau tentu memiliki efek yang sangat positif pada dirinya, Sungmin. Aku tak penah berpikir aku melihatnya begitu, begitu. . . ceria."

Aku memerah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu malu."

"Yah, menurut pengalamanku yang terbatas, dia orang yang sangat tidak biasa," Aku bergumam.

"Dia memang seperti itu," Hangeng setuju dengan tenang.

"Waktu kecil Kyuhyun terdengar amat sangat traumatis, dari apa yang dia ceritakan kepadaku."

Hangeng mengerutkan kening, dan aku khawatir jika aku sudah melewati batas. "Istriku adalah dokter yang sedang bertugas ketika polisi membawa dia masuk. Dia hanya tinggal kulit dan tulang, dan mengalami dehidrasi yang sangat parah. Dia tidak mau bicara." Hangeng mengerutkan kening lagi, tersesat pada ingatan yang sangat mengerikan, meskipun musik – temponya bertambah cepat mengelilingi kita. "Sebenarnya, dia tidak bicara selama hampir dua tahun. Ia memainkan piano yang akhirnya membawa dia keluar dari dirinya sendiri. Oh, dan kedatangan Taemin, tentu saja." Dia tersenyum menatapku penuh sayang.

"Dia bermain sangat indah. Dan dia sangat berbakat, Anda harus sangat bangga padanya," nadaku seperti bingung. Sialan. Tidak bicara selama dua tahun.

"Amat sangat. Dia, sangat tekun, sangat pandai, pemuda yang sangat cerdas. Tapi antara kau dan aku, Sungmin, melihat dia seperti malam ini - ceria, dia bertindak seperti usianya – benar-benar menggetarkan hati ibunya dan aku. Kami berdua mengomentari hari ini. Aku percaya kami harus berterima kasih padamu untuk itu."

Aku pikir aku merasa malu sampai ke akar-akarku. Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk ini?

"Dia selalu menyendiri. Kami tidak pernah pikir kami akan melihat dia dengan seseorang. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan berhenti. Kami suka melihat dia bahagia."

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Seolah-olah dia sudah melewati batas. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga suka melihat dia bahagia," aku bergumam, tak yakin harus berkata apa lagi.

"Yah, aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini. Kami benar-benar senang melihat kalian berdua bersama-sama."

Saat lagu berakhir "Come Fly with Me" berangsur menghilang, Hangeng melepaskan aku dan membungkuk, dan aku juga membungkuk memberi hormat, mencerminkan kesopanan.

"Sudah cukup dansanya dengan orang tua." Kyuhyun sudah berada di sisiku lagi.

Hangeng tertawa. "Kurang dari 'tua', nak. Aku sudah memiliki momenku." Hangeng mengedipkan mata padaku dengan bercanda dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan.

"Aku pikir ayahku menyukaimu," Kyuhyun bergumam sambil menonton ayahnya berbaur dengan orang banyak.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya saat band mulai memainkan "It Had to Be You."

"Dansalah denganku," bisiknya menggoda.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Cho." Aku tersenyum menanggapi, dan dia membawaku melintasi lantai dansa sekali lagi.

Saat tengah malam, kami berjalan turun menuju pantai antara tenda dan rumah perahu dimana tamu pesta lainnya berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kembang api. MC, kembali bertugas, sudah diijinkan melepas topeng, lebih baik untuk melihat langsung.

Kyuhyun memelukku, tapi aku tahu bahwa Yesung dan Seungri sangat dekat, mungkin karena kami berada di kerumunan orang banyak sekarang. Mereka mengawasi dimana-mana kecuali di dermaga di mana dua teknisi yang mengurusi kembang api berpakaian serba hitam sedang membuat persiapan akhir.

Melihat Yesung mengingatkan aku pada Chengmin. Mungkin dia ada di sini. Sial. Pikiran itu membuat darahku menggigil, dan aku lebih mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Dia menatap ke arahku saat dia menarikku lebih dekat. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Dingin?"

"Aku baik." Aku melirik cepat di belakang kami dan melihat dua pria keamanan lainnya, siapa namanya aku lupa, berdiri sangat dekat.

Aku pindah di depannya, Kyuhyun menempatkan kedua tangannya diatas pundakku. Tiba-tiba, suara klasik boom diatas dermaga dan dua roket melambung ke udara, meledak dengan letusan memekakkan telinga di atas teluk, semua cahayanya sangat mempesona seperti membentuk kanopi berkilau warna oranye dan putih itu tercermin seperti pancuran berkilauan di atas air teluk yang tetap tenang.

Mulutku menganga saat beberapa roket ditembakkan lagi ke udara dan meledak dengan serangkaian warna. Aku tidak ingat pernah melihat pertunjukan yang mengesankan ini, kecuali mungkin di televisi, dan tidak terlihat sebagus ini di TV.

Mereka semua tepat waktu dengan musiknya. Rentetan demi rentetan, letusan lalu letusan lagi, dan cahaya demi cahaya saat kerumunan orang banyak mengeluarkan suara ooohs dan ahhs dengan terengah-engah. Di atas dermaga teluk seperti berbagai air mancur cahayanya perak saat ditembakkan keatas dua puluh kaki diatas udara, berubah warna menjadi warna biru, merah, oranye, dan kembali ke perak-dan lebih banyak lagi roket meledak saat musik dimainkan semakin keras.

Wajahku mulai terasa ngilu dari senyum konyol keheranan terpampang di atasnya. Aku melirik _Fifty_, dan ekspresinya sama, mengagumi seperti seorang anak kecil melihat pertunjukan sensasional. Terakhir rentetan enam roket ditembakkan diatas kegelapan dan meledak secara bersamaan, kami bermandikan dalam cahaya emas yang kemilau saat kerumunan orang banyak serentak menjadi bingung, tepuk tangan sangat antusias.

"Ladies and gentlemen," MC berteriak saat sorakan dan siulan mereda. "Hanya satu catatan untuk ditambahkan pada akhir acara malam yang indah ini. Total sumbangan anda telah terkumpul sebanyak satu miliar delapan ratus lima puluh tiga juta won!"

Tepuk tangan spontan meletus lagi, dan keluar di atas dermaga, pesan menyala di atas sungai perak kembang api warna perak membentuk kata-kata _"Thank You From Coping Together"_, gemerlap dan berkilauan di atas air.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. . . itu sangat indah." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan dia membungkuk menciumku.

"Waktunya pulang," bisiknya, tersenyum lebar diwajahnya yang tampan, dan kata-katanya menjanjikan begitu banyak.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat lelah. Dia melirik ke atas lagi, dan Yesung mendekat, orang-orang bubar di sekitar kami. Mereka tak bicara tetapi ada sesuatu lewat di antara mereka.

"Tinggallah bersamaku sebentar. Yesung ingin kita menunggu sampai semua orang bubar." Oh. "Aku pikir mungkin pertunjukan kembang api itu akan membuat dia bertambah tua seratus tahun," tambahnya.

"Apakah dia tidak suka kembang api?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku penuh sayang dan menggeleng tapi itu tidak menjelaskan. "Jadi, Aspen," katanya, dan aku tahu dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari sesuatu. Dan itu berhasil.

"Oh. . . Aku belum membayar untuk tawaranku," aku terkesiap.

"Kau bisa mengirim cek. Aku punya alamatnya."

"Kau benar-benar marah."

"Ya." Aku menyeringai.

"Aku menyalahkan kau dan mainanmu."

"Kau sudah cukup diatasi, Nona Lee. Aku ingat hasilnya sangat memuaskan." Dia tersenyum tidak senonoh. "Sebenarnya, di mana mereka?"

"Bola perak? Dalam tasku."

"Aku ingin mereka dikembalikan." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Itu adalah sebuah alat yang terlalu ampuh dibiarkan berada di tangan polosmu."

"Aku khawatir mungkin perlu diatasi lagi, mungkin dengan orang lain?"

Matanya berkilau berbahaya. "Aku harap tidak akan terjadi," katanya, suaranya dingin. "Tapi tidak, Sungmin. Aku ingin semua kenikmatanmu."

Whoa. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Sekarang, bisakah aku memilikinya kembali?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Dia menyempit matanya ke arahku. Ada musik sekali lagi dari lantai dansa tapi seorang DJ memainkan jenis tarian yang berdentum, bassnya berdebar keluar dengan irama tanpa henti.

"Apakah kau ingin menari?"

"Aku benar-benar lelah, Kyuhyun. Aku ingin pulang, jika itu boleh."

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung, dia mengangguk, dan kami berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, mengikuti pasangan tamu mabuk. Aku bersyukur saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku, kakiku terasa pegal karena tumit sepatuku yang tinggi dan bentuk sepatuku yang ketat.

Taemin datang melompat-lompat kearah kita. "Kau tidak akan pulang, kan? Musik yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai. Ayo, _Eonnie_." Dia mengambil tanganku.

"Taemin," Kyuhyun memperingatkan dia. "Sungmin lelah. Kami akan pulang. Selain itu, besok kami punya hari besar."

Kita akan melakukan apa? Taemin cemberut tapi yang mengejutkan, ia tidak memaksa Kyuhyun. "Kau harus datang minggu depan. Atau mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan ke mal?"

"Tentu, Taemin." Aku tersenyum, meskipun di belakang pikiranku, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana karena aku harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah. Dia memberiku ciuman singkat di pipiku kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun keras, membuat kami berdua terkejut. Sangat mencengangkan, ia menempatkan tangannya langsung pada kerah jasnya, dan dia hanya menatap ke arahnya, sabar.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia," katanya dengan manis dan mencium pipinya. "Bye. kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah." Dia melompat meninggalkan kami. Menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Kita harus pamit pada orang tuaku sebelum kita pulang. Ayo." Kyuhyun mengarahkan aku melewati kerumunan tamu kearah orang tuanya.

"Kumohon, untuk datang lagi, Sungmin, sangat menyenangkan kau ada di sini," kata Heechul ramah.

Aku agak kewalahan dengan reaksi mereka berdua, dia dan Hangeng. Untungnya, orang tua Heechul sudah beristirahat karena sudah malam, jadi setidaknya aku terhindar antusiasme mereka.

Diam-diam, Kyuhyun dan aku berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju depan rumah tempat mobil-mobil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang berbaris dan menunggu untuk mengumpulkan tamu. Aku melirik _Fifty_. Dia tampak bahagia dan santai. Sangat menyenangkan melihat dia seperti ini, meskipun aku menduga ini tidak biasa setelah hari yang demikian luar biasa.

"Apakah kau cukup hangat?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, terima kasih." Aku menarik satin yang membungkusku.

"Aku sangat menikmati malam ini, Sungmin. Terima kasih."

"Aku juga, dan beberapa bagian lebih dari yang lain." Aku tersenyum.

Dia menyeringai dan mengangguk, kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu," dia memperingatkan dengan cara yang membuat darahku bernyanyi.

"Apa maksudmu tentang besok adalah hari besar?" Aku meminta untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari diriku sendiri.

"Dokter Grace akan datang untuk menemuimu. Dan, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Dokter Grace!" Aku menghentikan.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci kondom," katanya pelan. Matanya berkilat diantar cahaya lembut dari lentera kertas, mengukur reaksiku.

"Ini adalah tubuhku," gumamku, kesal karena dia tidak meminta pendapatku.

"Ini milikku juga," bisiknya.

Aku menatapnya saat para tamu melewati kami, mengabaikan kami. Dia terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh. Ya, tubuhku adalah miliknya. . . dia tahu lebih baik daripada aku. Aku mengulurkan tangan, dan dia sedikit mengernyit tapi tetap diam. Memegang sudut dasi kupu-kupunya, aku tarik hingga terbongkar, memperlihatkan kancing atas kemejanya. Dengan lembut aku melepaskannya.

"Kau tampak panas seperti ini," bisikku. Sebenarnya ia selalu terlihat panas sepanjang waktu, tapi melihatnya seperti ini benar-benar panas. Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Aku harus mendapatkanmu dirumah. Ayo." Di depan mobil, Seungri memberikan sebuah amplop pada Kyuhyun. Dia mengernyit menerimanya dan melirikku saat Yesung mengantarku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yesung tampak lega untuk beberapa alasan. Kyuhyun masuk dan mengulurkan amplop padaku, belum dibuka, saat Yesung dan Seungri mengambil tempat duduk mereka di depan.

"Ini ditujukan untukmu. Salah seorang staf memberikannya pada Seungri. Tidak diragukan lagi pasti dari hati seseorang yang terpikat kepadamu." Kyuhyun memutar mulutnya.

Jelas ini merupakan konsep yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dia. Aku menatap catatan ini. Dari siapa ini? Menyobek lalu membukanya, aku membaca dengan cepat dalam cahaya redup.

Sialan, itu dari _dia_!

Mengapa dia tidak membiarkanku sendiri?

.

_**Aku mungkin salah menilaimu. Dan kau pasti telah salah menilaiku. Hubungi aku kalau kau perlu untuk mengisi salah satu kekosongan - kita bisa makan siang bersama.**_

_**Kyuhyun tidak ingin aku bicara denganmu, tetapi aku akan lebih senang sekali bisa membantu. Jangan salah paham, aku setuju, percayalah, tapi bantu aku, Jika kamu menyakiti hatinya ... ia sudah cukup terluka.**_

_**Hubungi aku xxx **_

_**Nyonya Park**_

.

Brengsek, dia menandatanganinya atas nama Nyonya Park! Kyuhyun menceritakan padanya. Bajingan itu.

"Kau memberitahunya?"

"Memberitahu siapa, apa maksudmu?"

"Bahwa aku memanggilnya Nyonya Park," tukasku.

"Ini dari Elena?" Kyuhyun terkejut. "Ini konyol," ia mengomel, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan aku bisa mengetahui bahwa dia kesal. "Aku akan mengatasinya besok. Atau Senin," ia bergumam sengit.

Meskipun aku malu mengakuinya, sedikit bagian diriku merasa bangga. Bawah sadarku mengangguk bijak. Elena benar-benar masa lalunya, dan ini pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa untuk sekarang tapi menyimpan catatannya di dalam tasku, dan memberinya isyarat, jaminan untuk meringankan suasana hatinya, aku menyerahkan bolanya kembali.

"Sampai lain kali," bisikku.

Dia melirikku, dan sulit untuk melihat wajahnya dalam gelap, tapi kupikir dia menyeringai. Ia meraih tanganku dan meremasnya. Aku memandang keluar jendela di kegelapan malam, merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi sepanjang hari ini. Aku sudah belajar banyak tentang dia, memperoleh begitu banyak detail yang hilang – salon kecantikan, daerah mana yang tidak dan boleh disentuh, masa kecilnya - tapi masih banyak lagi untuk ditemukan.

Semua informasi ini membuatku sakit kepala.

Kyuhyun membangunkan aku saat kami sudah tiba di depan Apartemennya. "Apa perlu aku mengangkatmu masuk kedalam?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku masih mengantuk. Tidak akan. Saat kami berdiri di dalam lift, aku bersandar kepadanya, menempatkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Seungri berdiri di depan kami, bergeser tidak nyaman.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan, benar kan Sungmin?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lelah?" Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tak banyak bicara."

Aku mengangguk dan ia menyeringai.

"Ayo. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur."

Dia mengambil tanganku saat kami keluar lift, tapi kami berhenti di ruang depan ketika Seungri mengangkat tangannya keatas. Dalam sekejap, aku langsung terjaga. Seungri berbicara ke lengan bajunya. Aku tidak tahu ia memakai radio.

"Akan kulakukan, Y," katanya dan berbalik menatap kami. "Tuan Cho, ban Audi Nona Lee telah disayat dan dicoret memakai cat diseluruh permukaannya."

Sialan. Mobilku! Siapa yang melakukannya? Dan aku langsung tahu jawabannya begitu pertanyaan itu muncul dalam pikiranku. Chengmin.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun, dan mukanya pucat.

"Yesung khawatir pelakunya mungkin sudah memasuki apartemen dan mungkin masih ada. Dia ingin memastikan."

"Aku tahu," bisik Kyuhyun. "Apa rencana Yesung?"

"Dia akan naik lift service dengan Kwangmin dan Youngmin. Mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan lalu memberi tahu kita kalau semua jika sudah bersih. Saya akan menunggu dengan Anda, Tuan."

"Terima kasih, Seungri." Kyuhyun mengencangkan lengannya di sekitarku. "Hari ini hanya akan menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik," ia mendesah dengan sengit, mengendus rambutku. "Dengar, aku tak bisa berdiri di sini dan menunggu. Seungri, jaga Nona Lee. Jangan biarkan dia lepas dari pengawasanmu sampai kau tahu semua jadi jelas. Aku yakin Yesung bereaksi berlebihan. Chengmin tidak bisa masuk ke apartemen."

Apa? "Tidak, Kyuhyun, kau harus tinggal denganku," aku membujuknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskanku. "Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan, Sungmin. Tunggu disini."

Tidak!

"Seungri?" Kata Kyuhyun.

Seungri membuka pintu serambi untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun memasuki apartemen lalu menutup pintu kembali dan berdiri di depannya, menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arahku. Sialan.

Kyuhyun! Berbagai hasil akhir mengerikan melintas di dalam pikiranku, tapi yang bisa aku lakukan adalah berdiri dan menunggu.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 39

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 39

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Seungri berbicara kearah dalam lengan bajunya lagi. "Yesung, Tuan Cho telah memasuki apartemen." Dia tersentak dan meraih earpiece, menarik itu keluar dari telinganya, mungkin menerima beberapa makian kuat dari Yesung.

Oh tidak-jika Yesung khawatir. . .

"Tolong biarkan aku masuk," aku memohon.

"Maaf, Nona Lee. Ini tidak akan lama." Seungri mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai suatu gerakan defensif. "Yesung dan pria-pria lain baru masuk ke apartemen sekarang."

Oh. Aku merasa begitu tak berdaya. Berdiri terpaku, aku mendengarkan dengan rajin suara sekecil apapun, tetapi semua yang aku dengar adalah napasku yang semakin kuat. Keras dan dangkal, kulit kepalaku terasa berduri, mulutku kering, dan aku merasa lemas.

Tolonglah, biarkan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, aku berdoa dalam hati. Aku tak tahu berapa banyak waktu berlalu, dan tetap saja kami tak mendengar apapun. Tentunya tak ada suara itu bagus, tak ada tembakan. Aku mulai mondar-mandir di sekitar meja di lobi dan memeriksa lukisan di dinding untuk mengalihkan perhatian sendiri.

Mereka tak mengalihkan perhatianku terlalu lama, dimana Kyuhyun? Aku menatap Seungri dan dia melihatku tanpa ekspresi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Belum ada berita, Nona Lee." Tiba-tiba, gagang pintu bergerak. Seungri berputar seperti gasing dan menarik pistol dari sarung bahunya.

Aku membeku. Kyuhyun muncul di pintu. "Semua bersih," katanya, mengerutkan keningnya pada Seungri, yang menempatkan senjatanya kembali segera dan melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan aku masuk.

"Yesung bereaksi berlebihan," Kyuhyun menggerutu saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untukku. Aku berdiri sambil menganga padanya, tidak dapat bergerak, memperhatikan setiap detail kecil, rambut acak-acakan, ketegangan melingkari matanya, rahang tegang, dua kancing paling atas kemejanya terbuka.

Aku pikir aku pasti menua sepuluh tahun. Kyuhyun mengernyit padaku dengan keprihatinan, matanya gelap. "Tak apa-apa, Sayang." Dia bergerak ke arahku, membungkusku dalam pelukannya, dan mencium rambutku. "Ayolah, kau lelah. Tempat tidur. "

"Aku sangat khawatir," bisikku, bersukacita dalam pelukannya dan menghirup aroma manis dirinya dengan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Aku tahu. Kami semua gelisah. "

Seungri telah menghilang, mungkin masuk ke apartemen.

"Sejujurnya, para mantanmu membuktikan mereka menjadi lebih menantang, Tuan Cho," aku menggerutu dengan masam.

Kyuhyun relaks. "Ya." Dia melepaskanku dan mengambil tanganku, membawaku melintasi lorong dan masuk ke ruang besar. "Yesung dan krunya sedang memeriksa semua lemari pakaian dan lemari. Aku tidak berpikir dia ada di sini."

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Tepat sekali."

"Mungkinkah dia bisa masuk?"

"Aku tak melihat bagaimana dia bisa. Tapi Yesung terlalu berhati-hati kadang-kadang."

"Apakah kau sudah mencari di _playroom_-mu?" Bisikku.

Kyuhyun melirik cepat ke arahku, alisnya berkerut. "Ya, itu terkunci, tapi Yesung dan aku telah memeriksanya."

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau ingin minum atau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." Kelelahan menyapu seluruh tubuhku. "Aku hanya ingin pergi tidur."

"Ayo. Mari aku akan menempatkanmu ke tempat tidur. Kau tampak lelah." Ekspresi Kyuhyun melembut.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak ikut juga? Apakah dia ingin tidur sendirian? Aku lega ketika ia membawaku ke kamarnya. Aku menempatkan tas genggamku di laci dan membukanya untuk mengosongkan isinya. Aku mengintai catatan Nyonya Park.

"Ini." Aku memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tak tahu apakah kau ingin membaca ini. Aku ingin mengabaikannya."

Kyuhyun membacanya dengan cepat sebentar dan rahangnya menegang. "Aku tidak yakin kekosongan apa yang ia dapat isi," katanya acuh. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Yesung." Dia menatap ke arahku. "Biar aku membuka risliting gaunmu."

"Apakah kau akan memanggil polisi tentang mobil itu?" Tanyaku sambil berbalik.

Dia menyapu rambutku ke samping dari punggungku, jari-jarinya lembut menyentuh punggung telanjangku, dan menurunkan risliting gaunku. "Tidak. Aku tak ingin polisi yang terlibat. Chengmin membutuhkan bantuan, bukan intervensi polisi, dan aku tak ingin mereka di sini. Kita hanya harus melipatgandakan upaya kita untuk menemukan dia." Dia membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bahuku. "Pergi ke tempat tidur," ia memerintahkan dan kemudian dia pergi.

Aku berbaring, menatap langit-langit, menunggu dirinya untuk kembali. Begitu banyak yang terjadi hari ini, begitu banyak untuk diproses. Darimana untuk memulainya?

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan tersentak, belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Aku telah tertidur?

Berkedip dalam cahaya redup lorong yang masuk melalui pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, aku menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersamaku. Dimana dia? Aku melirik keatas. Berdiri di ujung tempat tidur adalah bayangan. Seorang wanita, mungkin?

Berpakaian hitam? Sulit untuk mengatakannya. Dalam keadaan bingungku, aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur, kemudian berputar kembali untuk melihat tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Aku duduk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, suatu kegelisahan, ketidaknyaman yang tersembunyi mencengkeramku, tapi aku sendirian. Aku mengusap wajahku.

Dimana Kyuhyun? Alarm mengatakan bahwa sekarang jam dua lima belas.

Merangkak turun dengan kikuk dari tempat tidur, aku pergi untuk mencari dia, bingung oleh imajinasiku yang terlalu aktif. Aku melihat hal-hal aneh sekarang. Ini pasti menjadi reaksi terhadap peristiwa dramatis tadi malam.

Ruang utama kosong, satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari tiga lampu di atas bar sarapan. Tapi pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, dan aku mendengar dia sedang berbicara di telpon.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau menelepon pada jam segini. Aku tak punya apapun untuk kukatakan padamu. . . Kau bisa katakan sekarang. Kau tak perlu meninggalkan pesan."

Aku berdiri tak bergerak di pintu, menguping dengan rasa bersalah. Siapa yang dia ajak bicara?

"Tidak, kau yang dengarkan. Aku tanya padamu dan sekarang aku akan memberitahumu. Tinggalkan dia sendirian. Dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Apakah kau mengerti?"

Dia terdengar ingin berkelahi dan marah. Aku ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk.

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi aku serius, Elena. Tinggalkan dia sendirian. Apakah aku perlu mengulanginya tiga kali untukmu? Apakah kau mendengarku? . . . Baiklah. Selamat Malam." Dia membanting telepon di atas meja.

Oh, sial. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" dia menggeram, dan aku hampir ingin lari dan bersembunyi. Dia duduk di meja dengan kepala di tangannya. Dia mendongak, ekspresinya ganas, tapi wajahnya melembut segera ketika ia melihatku. Matanya lebar dan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba, ia tampak begitu lelah dan hatiku sesak. Dia berkedip, dan matanya menyapu ke kakiku dan kembali lagi. Aku memakai salah satu dari T-shirt miliknya.

"Kau seharusnya berada dalam satin atau sutra, Sungmin," dia mendesah. "Tapi bahkan memakai kausku pun kau terlihat cantik."

Oh, pujian tak terduga. "Aku merindukanmu. Datanglah ke tempat tidur."

Dia bangkit perlahan dari kursi masih dalam kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Tapi sekarang matanya bersinar dan penuh janji. . . tapi ada jejak kesedihan juga. Dia berdiri di depanku, menatapku tajam tetapi tidak menyentuhku.

"Apakah kau tahu apa artinya dirimu untukku?" Ia bergumam. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, karena aku..." Suaranya menghilang, alisnya berkerut, dan rasa sakit yang berkilat di wajahnya hampir teraba. Dia terlihat begitu rentan. Ketakutannya sangat jelas.

"Tak ada yang akan terjadi padaku," aku meyakinkan dia, suaraku menenangkan. Aku menggapai dan mengelus wajahnya.

Aku menelusuri garis bibir bawahnya kemudian menelusuri jariku ke tenggorokannya, dengan noda samar lipstik di pangkal lehernya. Dia menatap ke arahku, masih belum menyentuhku, bibirnya terbuka. Aku menjalankan jari telunjukku sepanjang garis lipstik, dan dia menutup matanya. Nafas lembutnya berubah jadi cepat. Jari-jariku mencapai tepi kemejanya, dan aku membuka kancing tertutup berikutnya.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Aku hanya ingin membuka kemejamu," bisikku.

Matanya terbuka lebar, menilaiku dengan hati-hati. Tapi dia tak bergerak, dan dia tak menghentikanku. Sangat perlahan aku membuka kancingnya, memegang bahan kemeja menjauh dari kulitnya, dan pindah ke kancing berikutnya, mengulangi prosesnya, dengan pelan, berkonsentrasi pada apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tak ingin menyentuh dia. Well, aku ingin. . . tapi aku tak akan melakukannya.

Pada kancing keempat, muncul kembali garis merah, dan aku tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya.

"Kembali ke wilayah sendiri." Aku menelusuri garis dengan jari-jariku sebelum melepas kancing terakhir. Aku menarik kemejanya terbuka dan pindah ke mansetnya, melepaskan manset hitam dengan batu dipolesnya satu persatu.

"Bolehkan aku menanggalkan bajumu?" Aku bertanya, suaraku rendah.

Dia mengangguk, matanya masih lebar, saat aku menggapai dan menarik baju ke atas bahunya. Dia membebaskan tangannya sehingga dia berdiri di depanku telanjang dari pinggang ke atas. Dengan bajunya yang terlepas, ia tampaknya memulihkan keseimbangannya.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Bagaimana dengan celanaku, Nona Lee?" Ia bertanya, mengangkat alis.

"Di kamar tidur. Aku ingin kau di tempat tidurmu."

"Apakah kau mau sekarang? Nona Lee, kau tak pernah puas."

"Aku tak bisa berpikir mengapa." Aku mengambil tangannya, menariknya dari ruang kerjanya, dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya. Ruangan ini dingin.

"Kau membuka pintu balkon?" Ia bertanya, cemberut ke arahku saat kami tiba di kamarnya.

"Tidak." Aku tak ingat melakukan hal itu. Aku ingat memindai ruangan ketika aku terbangun. Pintu pasti ditutup tertutup.

Oh, sial. . . Semua darah surut dari wajahku, dan aku menatap Kyuhyun saat mulutku jatuh terbuka.

"Apa?" Tukasnya, sambil menatapku.

"Ketika aku terbangun. . . ada seseorang di sini," aku berbisik. "Kupikir itu imajinasiku."

"Apa?" Dia terlihat ngeri dan berlari ke pintu balkon, mengamati keluar, kemudian melangkah kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. "Apakah kau yakin? Siapa?" Dia bertanya suaranya ketat.

"Seorang wanita, kupikir. Itu gelap. Aku baru saja terbangun."

"Berpakaianlah," geramannya padaku dalam perjalanan kembali masuk. "Sekarang!"

"Pakaianku di lantai atas," aku merengek.

Dia menarik buka salah satu laci di lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sepasang celana olahraga. "Pakai ini." Celananya terlalu besar, tapi dia tidak bisa diajak berdebat. Dia menyambar T-shirt juga, dan cepat memasangnya di atas kepalanya. Meraih telepon samping tempat tidur, ia menekan dua tombol.

"Dia masih di sini," dia mendesis ke telepon.

Sekitar tiga detik kemudian, Yesung dan salah satu petugas keamanan lainnya, buru-buru masuk ke kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberi mereka ikhtisar dari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Berapa lama?" Yesung menuntut, menatapku, semua tentang bisnis. Dia masih mengenakan jaketnya. Apakah orang ini pernah tidur?

"Sekitar sepuluh menit," aku bergumam, untuk beberapa alasan merasa bersalah.

"Dia tahu apartemen ini seperti punggung tangannya," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku membawa Sungmin pergi sekarang. Dia bersembunyi di sini di suatu tempat. Cari dia. Kapan Ryeowook kembali?"

"Besok malam, Sir."

"Dia tak boleh kembali sampai tempat ini aman. Paham?" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Sir. Apakah Anda akan pergi ke Rumah Besar?"

"Aku tak ingin mengarahkan masalah ini kepada orang tuaku. Pesankan aku di tempat lain."

"Ya. Aku akan meneleponmu."

"Bukankah kita semua sedikit bersikap berlebihan?" aku bertanya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam padaku. "Dia mungkin punya pistol," dia menggeram.

"Kyuhyun, dia berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Dia bisa menembakku tadi, kalau itu yang ingin dia lakukan."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengendalikan emosinya, kupikir. Dengan suara lembut ia berkata mengancam, "Aku tak siap untuk mengambil risiko. Yesung, Sungmin membutuhkan sepatu." Kyuhyun menghilang ke dalam lemari sedangkan pria keamanan menjagaku.

Aku tak ingat namanya, Kwangmin mungkin. Dia tampak bergantian menyusuri lorong dan ke jendela balkon. Kyuhyun muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan tas kulit, mengenakan jeans dan blazer bergaris-garisnya. Dia memasangkan sebuah jaket denim di bahuku.

"Ayo." Dia meremas tanganku erat-erat, dan aku harus praktisnya berlari untuk bersaing dengan langkah panjangnya menuju ke ruang besar.

"Aku tak percaya dia bisa bersembunyi di suatu tempat di sini," aku bergumam, menatap keluar pintu balkon.

"Ini adalah tempat yang besar. Kau belum melihat semuanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil dia. . . katakan padanya kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"

"Sungmin, dia tidak stabil, dan dia mungkin bersenjata," katanya kesal.

"Jadi kita kabur begitu saja?"

"Untuk saat ini, iya."

"Seandainya dia mencoba untuk menembak Yesung?"

"Yesung mengetahui dan memahami senjata," katanya dengan jijik. "Yesung akan lebih cepat mengenai pistol daripada dia."

"_Appaku_ pernah masuk tentara. Dia mengajarkanku untuk menembak."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dan sejenak tampak benar-benar bingung. "Kau, dengan pistol?" Katanya heran.

"Ya." Aku merasa terhina. "Aku bisa menembak, Tuan Cho, jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Bukan hanya mantan sub gilamu yang kau harus khawatirkan."

"Aku akan mengingatnya dipikiranku, Nona Lee," dia menjawab datar, geli, dan rasanya enak untuk mengetahui bahwa bahkan dalam situasi tegang yang aneh ini, aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Yesung bertemu dengan kami di lobi dan memberiku koper kecilku dan sepatu Converse hitam milikku. Aku terkejut bahwa dia mengemas beberapa pakaianku. Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya dengan rasa syukur, dan senyum balasannya adalah cepat dan meyakinkan.

Sebelum aku bisa menahan diri, aku memeluknya, keras. Dia terkejut, dan ketika aku membebaskannya, dia memerah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Hati-hati," gumamku.

"Ya, Nona Lee," ia bergumam.

Kyuhyun mengernyit padaku dan kemudian melihat penuh tanya pada Yesung, yang tersenyum sangat samar dan menyesuaikan dasinya.

"Beritahu aku ke mana tujuanku." Kata Kyuhyun.

Yesung merogoh jaketnya, mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan memberikan Kyuhyun kartu kredit.

"Anda mungkin ingin menggunakan ini ketika Anda sampai di sana." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Pemikiran bagus."

Kwangmin bergabung dengan kami. "Seungri dan Youngmin tak menemukan apa-apa," katanya kepada Yesung.

"Temani Tuan Cho dan Nona Lee ke garasi," perintah Yesung. Garasi sepi. Yah, ini hampir jam tiga di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun mengantarku ke kursi penumpang R8 dan menempatkan tasku dan tasnya di bagasi di bagian depan mobil. Mobil Audi di samping kami benar-benar kacau, setiap ban disayat, cat putih berceceran di atasnya. Ini mengerikan dan membuatku bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyun membawaku ke tempat lain.

"Gantinya akan tiba pada hari Senin," kata Kyuhyun muram ketika dia duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu mobilku?"

Dia melirik cemas padaku dan mendesah. "Dia memiliki Audi A3. Aku membeli satu untuk semua submisifku, itu salah satu mobil paling aman di kelasnya."

Oh. "Jadi, bukan hadiah kelulusan, sebenarnya ya."

"Sungmin, meskipun itu yang aku harapkan, kau belum pernah jadi submisifku, sehingga secara teknis itu adalah hadiah kelulusan." Dia keluar dari tempat parkir dan menuju pintu keluar.

Meskipun itu yang ia harapkan. Oh tidak. . . bawah sadarku menggeleng sedih. Ini adalah sesuatu yang membuat kami kembali sepanjang waktu.

"Apakah kau masih berharap?" Bisikku.

Telepon dalam mobil bergetar.

"Cho," bentak Kyuhyun.

_"Blue Hotel. Memakai namaku."_

"Terima kasih, Yesung. Dan, Yesung, berhati-hatilah."

Yesung terdiam. _"Ya, Sir,"_ katanya dengan tenang, dan Kyuhyun menutup telepon.

Dia mengemudi begitu cepat aku sejenak terlempar di kursiku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memancarkan keheningan yang mematikan. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia sering melirik di kaca spion, dan aku sadar dia memeriksa bahwa apakah kami tidak sedang diikuti.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela, mencoba untuk merasionalisasi pikiranku yang lelah dan terlalu aktif. Jika _dia_ ingin menyakitiku, _dia_ memiliki kesempatan yang luas di kamar tidur.

"Tidak, Itu bukan apa yang aku harapkan, tidak lagi. Aku pikir itu sudah jelas." Kyuhyun memotong introspeksi diriku, suaranya lembut.

Aku berkedip padanya, menarik jaket denimnya lebih rapat di sekitar tubuhku, dan aku tak tahu apakah dingin yang berasal dari dalam diriku atau dari luar. "Aku khawatir bahwa, kau tahu. . . bahwa aku tidak cukup."

"Kau lebih dari cukup. Demi Tuhan Sungmin, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ceritakan tentang dirimu. Katakan kau mencintaiku.

"Mengapa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu ketika aku bilang Dokter Jung telah mengatakan kepadaku semua hal yang diketahui tentangmu?"

Dia mendesah dengan berat, menutup matanya sejenak, dan untuk waktu yang lama dia tidak menjawab. "Kau tak bisa mulai memahami kedalaman dari kebobrokanku, Sungmin. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku bagi denganmu."

"Dan kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan pergi, jika aku tahu?" Suaraku tinggi, tak percaya. Tidakkah ia mengerti bahwa aku mencintainya? "Apakah kau berpikir begitu picik tentangku?"

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi," katanya sedih.

"Kyuhyun...Aku pikir itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu," selamanya...

"Kau pernah meninggalkanku sekali, aku tak ingin mengalaminya lagi."

"Kata Elena dia menemuimu Sabtu lalu," bisikku pelan.

"Dia tidak menemuiku." Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak pergi menemuinya, ketika aku pergi?"

"Tidak," bentak dia, jengkel. "Aku hanya bilang aku tidak menemuinya dan aku tidak suka untuk diragukan," tegurnya. "Aku tidak pergi ke mana pun akhir pekan lalu. Aku duduk dan membuat _glider_ yang kau berikan padaku. Butuh waktu lama sekali buatku," tambahnya pelan.

Hatiku menegang lagi. Nyonya Park mengatakan ia menemuinya. Apakah dia menemuinya atau dia tidak menemuinya? Dia berbohong. Kenapa?

"Bertentangan dengan apa yang Elena pikir, aku tidak bergegas menemuinya dengan semua masalahku, Sungmin. Aku tidak bergegas menemui siapa pun. Kau mungkin memperhatikan aku bukan seorang yang banyak bicara." Dia mengencangkan pegangannya pada roda kemudi.

"Ayahmu bilang kau tak bicara selama dua tahun."

"Apakah iya?" Mulut Kyuhyun tertekan menjadi garis keras.

"Aku agak sedikit memompa dia untuk memberi informasi." Malu, aku menatap jari-jariku.

"Jadi apa lagi yang Ayahku katakan?"

"Dia mengatakan ibumu adalah dokter yang memeriksamu ketika kau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah kau ditemukan di apartemenmu." Ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap kosong. . . hati-hati. "Dia mengatakan belajar piano membantu. Dan Taemin."

Bibirnya melengkung menjadi senyum menyukai saat disebut namanya. Setelah beberapa saat ia berkata, "Dia berusia sekitar enam bulan ketika ia tiba. Aku sangat senang, Donghae kurang begitu senang. Dia sudah harus bersaing dengan kedatanganku. Dia sempurna." Suara kagum yang manis namun sedih dalam suaranya mempengaruhiku.

"Sekarang tidak begitu, tentu saja," ia bergumam, dan aku ingat upaya sukses Taemin pada pesta untuk menggagalkan niat mesum kami. Itu membuatku tertawa.

Kyuhyun memberiku pandangan samping. "Kau menemukan bahwa itu lucu, Nona Lee?"

"Dia tampaknya bertekad untuk memisahkan kita."

Dia tertawa datar. "Ya, dia cukup berhasil." Dia meraih ke samping dan meremas lututku. "Tapi kita berhasil pada akhirnya." Dia tersenyum lalu melirik di kaca spion sekali lagi. "Kupikir kita tidak sedang diikuti." Dia memutar jalan lagi dan kembali ke pusat kota Seoul.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu tentang Elena?" Kami berhenti di lampu lalu lintas.

Dia menatapku cemas. "Jika kau harus," ia bergumam sambil cemberut, tapi aku tak membiarkan sikap cepat marahnya menghalangiku.

"Kau bilang beberapa waktu lalu bahwa ia mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau anggap dapat diterima. Apa artinya itu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanyanya.

"Tidak jelas untukku."

"Aku berada di luar kendali. Aku tak tahan untuk disentuh. Aku tak tahan sampai sekarang. Untuk anak remaja 14-15 tahun dengan hormon yang mengamuk, itu adalah masa yang sulit. Dia menunjukkan caranya untuk melepaskan tekanan."

Oh. "Taemin bilang kau dulu seorang yang suka berkelahi."

"Tuhan ada apa dengan keluargaku yang banyak bicara? Sebenarnya itu kau." Kami sudah berhenti di lampu lagi, Dan ia menyipitkan matanya padaku. "Kau membujuk informasi dari orang-orang." Dia menggeleng pura-pura jijik.

"Taemin sukarela memberikan informasi tersebut. Bahkan, dia sangat terbuka. Dia khawatir kau akan memulai perkelahian di tenda jika kau tidak memenangkanku di lelang," aku bergumam jengkel.

"Oh, sayang, tak ada bahaya dari hal itu. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan orang lain berdansa denganmu."

"Kau membiarkan doktermu."

"Dia selalu pengecualian dari setiap aturan." Kyuhyun meluncur ke jalan masuk bercabang yang mengesankan dari Hotel dan parkir dekat pintu depan, di samping air mancur dari batu kuno.

"Ayo." Dia memanjat keluar dari mobil dan mengambil barang-barang kami.

Seorang valet bergegas ke arah kami, tampak terkejut, ada keraguan pada kedatangan yang sangat larut kami. Kyuhyun melemparkan dia kunci mobil.

"Atas nama Yesung," katanya.

Valet mengangguk dan tidak dapat menahan gembira saat ia melompat ke R8 dan menyupirnya pergi. Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan melangkah ke lobi. Saat aku berdiri di sampingnya di meja resepsionis, aku merasa benar-benar konyol. Di sinilah aku, di hotel Seoul paling bergengsi, mengenakan jaket denim kebesaran, celana kebesaran, dan T-shirt tua disebelah Dewa Yunani yang elegan dan indah.

Tak heran resepsionis melihat bergantian pada kami seolah-olah persamaannya tidak cocok. Tentu saja, dia terlalu terpesona oleh Kyuhyun. Aku memutar mataku saat dia memerah dan tergagap. Astaga, bahkan tangannya gemetar.

"Apakah. . . Anda membutuhkan bantuan. . . dengan tas Anda, Tuan Yesung." Dia bertanya, memerah lagi.

"Tidak, Nyonya Yesung dan aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Nyonya Yesung! Tapi aku tidak mengenakan cincin kawin. Aku meletakkan tanganku di belakang punggungku.

"Anda di Suite Cascade, Tuan Yesung, lantai sebelas. Portir kami akan membantu dengan tas Anda."

"Tidak perlu," kata Kyuhyun singkat. "Di mana lift?"

Nona Merah Merona menjelaskan, dan Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku sekali lagi. Aku melirik sebentar ke lobi yang mengesankan dan mewah penuh dengan kursi empuk, tetapi kosong kecuali seorang wanita berambut gelap duduk di sofa yang nyaman, memberi makan cemilan untuk anjing westienya. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum pada kami saat kami mengarah ke lift. Jadi hotel mengizinkan hewan peliharaan? Aneh untuk tempat yang begitu mewah!

.

.

.

Suite ini memiliki dua kamar tidur, ruang makan formal, dan lengkap dengan grand-piano. Sebuah perapian kayu berkobar di ruang utama yang besar. Astaga. . . Suite ini lebih besar dari apartemenku.

"Nah, Nyonya Yesung, aku tak tahu keinginanmu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin minum," Kyuhyun bergumam, mengunci pintu depan dengan aman.

Di kamar tidur, ia menempatkan tasku dan tasnya di kaki tempat tidur king size dengan empat pilar dan menuntun tanganku ke ruang utama di mana api yang menyala terang. Ini merupakan pemandangan yang menggembirakan. Aku berdiri dan menghangatkan tanganku sementara Kyuhyun mempersiapkan minuman untuk kami berdua. "_Armagnac_?"

"Boleh." Setelah beberapa saat, ia bergabung denganku di dekat api dan memberiku gelas kristal brandy.

"Hari ini cukup sibuk, ya?"

Aku mengangguk dan matanya menatap ke arahku penuh selidik, prihatin?

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisikku meyakinkan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, sekarang aku ingin kau minum ini dan itu, jika kau tidak terlalu lelah, membawamu ke tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan diriku sendiri dalam dirimu."

"Kupikir itu bisa diatur, Tuan Yesung." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya saat dia keluar dari sepatunya dan melepas kaus kakinya.

"Nyonya Yesung, berhenti menggigit bibirmu," bisiknya.

Aku memerah dalam gelasku. Armagnac lezat, meninggalkan kehangatan membara di belakangnya saat meluncur licin ke tenggorokanku. Ketika aku melirik Kyuhyun, dia menyesap brendinya, mengawasiku, matanya gelap lapar.

"Kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub, Sungmin. Setelah hari seperti hari ini atau kemarin, kau tidak merengek atau lari ke bukit dan berteriak. Aku kagum padamu. Kau sangat kuat."

"Kau alasan yang sangat baik untuk tetap tinggal," gumamku. "Sudah kubilang, Kyuhyun, aku tidak ke mana-mana, tak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Mulutnya berputar seolah-olah ia meragukan kata-kataku, dan alisnya kusut seolah-olah apa yang aku katakan adalah menyakitkan baginya untuk mendengarnya. Oh, Kyuhyun, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu menyadari bagaimana perasaanku?

Biarkan dia memukulmu, bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku. Aku cemberut dalam hati padanya.

"Dimana kau akan menggantung potret Siwon tentang aku?" Aku mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hati kami.

"Itu tergantung." Bibirnya berkedut. Ini jelas merupakan topik yang jauh lebih enak untuk percakapan baginya.

"Tergantung apa?"

"Keadaan," katanya misterius. "Acara dia belum berakhir, jadi aku tidak harus memutuskan langsung."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi dan menyipitkan mataku.

"Kau boleh terlihat tegas seperti yang kau suka, Nyonya Yesung. Tapi aku tak akan bilang apa-apa," dia menggoda.

"Aku mungkin akan menyiksa kebenaran darimu."

Dia mengangkat alis. "Sungguh, Sungmin, kupikir kau tidak harus membuat janji yang tidak bisa dipenuhi."

Oh My, itu yang dia pikir? Aku menempatkan gelas di atas perapian, menggapai kedepan, dan mengejutkan Kyuhyun, mengambil gelasnya dan menempatkannya di samping gelasku.

"Kita lihat saja," gumamku.

Sangat berani karena brendi, tidak diragukan aku mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke kamar tidur. Di kaki tempat tidur aku berhenti. Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Sekarang kau memiliki aku di sini, Sungmin, apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku?" Dia menggoda, suaranya rendah.

"Aku akan mulai dengan membuka bajumu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan apa yang aku mulai sebelumnya."

Aku meraih kelepak di jaketnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhnya, dan dia tidak bergeming tapi dia menahan napas. Dengan lembut, aku mendorong jaketnya di atas bahunya, dan matanya tetap menatap mataku, semua jejak humor dimatanya pergi, saat mereka melebar semakin besar, membakar ke dalam diriku, terlihat waspada dan sangat membutuhkanku? Ada begitu banyak interpretasi dari tatapannya. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Aku menempatkan jaketnya di sandaran kursi.

"Sekarang T-shirtmu," bisikku dan mengangkat mulai dari ujungnya.

Dia bekerjasama, mengangkat tangannya dan mundur, sehingga lebih mudah bagiku untuk menariknya keluar. Setelah terlepas, ia menatap ke arahku, sungguh-sungguh, hanya mengenakan celana jinsnya yang menggantung provokatif dari pinggulnya. Tepi celana boxer-nya terlihat.

Mataku bergerak dengan lapar dari perut kencangnya ke sisa-sisa dari garis lipstik, pudar dan kotor, kemudian naik ke dadanya.

"Sekarang apa?" Dia berbisik, matanya menyala.

"Aku ingin menciummu di sini." Aku menjalankan jariku dari sisi tulang pinggul ke sisi yang lain di perutnya.

Bibirnya terbuka saat ia menghirup nafas tajam. "Aku tak akan menghentikanmu," dia mendesah.

Aku mengambil tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau berbaring," gumamku dan membawanya ke sisi tempat tidur empat tiang. Dia tampak bingung, dan itu mengingatkanku bahwa mungkin tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif dia sejak . . . wanita itu. Tidak, jangan pergi ke sana.

Mengangkat selimut, dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap ke arahku, menunggu, ekspresinya waspada dan serius. Aku berdiri di depannya dan melepaskan jaket denim dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai, kemudian aku keluar dari celana olahraga miliknya.

Dia menggosok jempolnya di atas ujung jari-jarinya. Dia gatal untuk menyentuhku, aku bisa tahu, tapi ia menekan keinginan itu. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan lebih berani, aku meraih ujung T-shirtku dan mengangkatnya di atas kepalaku sehingga aku telanjang di hadapannya. Matanya tak meninggalkan mataku, tapi dia menelan ludah dan bibirnya terbuka.

"Kau Aphrodite, Sungmin," gumamnya.

Aku menggenggam wajahnya di tanganku, ujung kepalanya, dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Dia mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya. Saat aku menempatkan mulutku padanya, ia meraih pinggulku, dan sebelum aku menyadari, aku telah terjepit di bawah tubuhnya, kakinya memaksa kakiku terpisah sehingga ia memeluk tubuhku di antara kedua kakiku.

Dia menciumku, melumat mulutku, lidah kami terjalin. Tangannya menelusuri pahaku, melewati atas pinggulku, berjalan terus perutku lalu ke dadaku, meremas payudaraku, menekan, dan menarik putingnya. Aku mengerang dan memiringkan pinggulku tanpa sadar kearahnya, menemukan gesekan nikmat melawan klim risliting celananya dan ereksinya yang memanjang. Dia berhenti menciumku dan menatap ke bawah padaku bingung dan terengah-engah.

Dia melenturkan pinggulnya sehingga ereksinya didorongkan padaku . . . . Ya. tepat di sana. Aku memejamkan mata dan merintih, dan dia melakukannya lagi, tapi kali ini aku mendorong kembali, menikmati erangan jawabannya saat ia menciumku lagi. Dia melanjutkan siksaan lambat yang nikmat-menggosokku, menggosoknya.

Aku mengubur tanganku di rambutnya, menahan dia ke mulutku, menikmati dirinya, lidahku serakus lidahnya. Aku menelusuri jariku turun ke lengannya, turun ke punggung bawahnya ke pinggang celana jinsnya dan mendorong tanganku yang berani dan serakah ke dalam celananya, mendesak dia dan terus-melupakan segalanya, kecuali kami.

"Kau akan mematahkan semangatku, Sungmin," bisiknya tiba-tiba, melepaskan diri dariku dan berlutut. Dia cepat menarik ke bawah celana jinsnya dan memberiku paket foil. "Kau menginginkan aku, sayang, dan aku sangat yakin aku juga menginginkanmu. kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "

Dengan jari-jari yang tidak sabar dan cekatan aku merobek foil dan membuka gulungan kondom di atasnya. Dia menyeringai ke arahku, mulutnya terbuka, matanya berkabut abu-abu dan penuh dengan janji kenikmatan duniawi.

Mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, ia menggosok hidungnya pada hidungku, matanya ditutup, dan dengan nikmat, perlahan-lahan, dia memasukiku. Aku meremas tangannya dan memiringkan daguku keatas, merasa bahagia dalam perasaan penuh yang indah saat menjadi miliknya. Dia menjalankan giginya sepanjang daguku, mundur kembali, dan kemudian menyelip masuk kedalamku lagi-begitu lambat, begitu manis, begitu lembut-tubuhnya menekan ke bawah tubuhku, siku dan tangan di kedua sisi wajahku.

"Kau membuatku lupa segalanya. Kau adalah terapi terbaik," ia mendesah, bergerak dengan kecepatan yang santai, menikmati setiap inci dari diriku.

"Tolonglah, Kyuhyun, lebih cepat," bisikku, menginginkan lebih, sekarang.

"Oh tidak, sayang. Aku mau ini lambat." Dia menciumku dengan manis, dengan lembut menggigit bibir bawahku dan menyerap rintihan lemahku.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke rambutnya dan menyerahkan diri pada ritme perlahan dan pastinya, tubuhku naik lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi dan stabil, kemudian jatuh keras dan cepat saat aku terlepas disekelilingnya.

"Oh, Ming," dia mendesah saat terlepas, namaku menjadi suatu doa di bibirnya saat ia menemukan pembebasannya.

Kepalanya bersandar pada perutku, tangannya memeluk tubuhku. Jariku berjalan dirambut acak-acakannya, dan kami berbaring seperti ini untuk aku tak tahu berapa lama. Saat ini sangat larut malam dan aku sangat lelah, tapi aku hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan yang tentram setelah bercinta dengan Cho Kyuhyun, karena itulah apa yang kami lakukan, percintaan yang lembut dan manis. Ini hampir terlalu banyak untuk diresapi. Dengan semua hal kekacauan ini, aku kehilangan pandangan dari perjalanan jujur dan sederhananya bersamaku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan dirimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku," dia berbisik dan mencium perutku.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Kyuhyun, dan aku sepertinya baru ingat bahwa aku tadi ingin mencium perutmu."Aku menggerutu sambil mengantuk.

Dia tersenyum di kulitku. "Tak ada yang akan menghentikanmu sekarang, sayang."

"Kurasa aku tak bisa bergerak aku sangat lelah."

Kyuhyun mendesah dan bergeser dengan enggan, mendekat untuk berbaring disampingku dengan kepalanya di sikunya dan menyeret selimut keatas kami. Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya bersinar, hangat, penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidur sekarang, sayang." Dia mencium rambutku dan merangkulkan lengan di sekitar tubuhku dan aku terlena.

.

.

.

Ketika aku membuka mata, cahaya mengisi ruangan, membuatku berkedip. Kepalaku terasa pusing karena kurang tidur. Dimana aku? Oh - hotel. . .

"Hai," Kyuhyun berbisik, tersenyum sayang padaku.

Dia berbaring di sampingku, berpakaian lengkap, di atas tempat tidur. Berapa lama dia berada di sini? Apakah dia telah mengamatiku? Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat malu saat wajahku memanas di bawah tatapan stabilnya.

"Hai," gumamku, bersyukur bahwa aku berbaring telungkup. "Berapa lama kau sudah menonton aku?"

"Aku bisa melihatmu tidur selama berjam-jam, Sungmin. Tapi aku hanya berada di sini sekitar lima menit." Dia bersandar dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Dokter Grace akan berada di sini sebentar lagi."

"Oh." Aku sudah lupa tentang intervensi Kyuhyun yang tidak patut.

"Apakah kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanyanya ringan. "Tampaknya iya menurutku, dengan semua dengkuran." Oh, Fifty yang lucu dan suka menggoda.

"Aku tidak mendengkur!" Aku cemberut dengan kesal.

"Tidak, kau tidak mendengkur." Dia nyengir. Garis samar merah lipstik masih terlihat di lehernya.

"Apakah kau sudah mandi?"

"Tidak, menunggumu."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sepuluh lewat lima belas. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkanmu sebelumnya."

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya hati sama sekali."

Dia tersenyum, sedih tapi tidak menjawab. "Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo, bangun, aku mulai kesepian di sini." Dia menampar tajam pantatku, membuatku melompat, dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Hmm. . . versi kasih sayang yang hangat dari Kyuhyun. Saat aku melakukan peregangan, aku menyadari nyeri diseluruh tubuhku . . . tak diragukan lagi hasil dari semua seks, berdansa, dan tertatih-tatih di sepatu hak tinggi yang mahal. Aku terhuyung-huyung keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi mewah sambil mengkaji peristiwa sehari sebelumnya dalam pikiranku.

Ketika aku keluar, aku mengenakan jubah mandi yang begitu lembut yang tergantung pada kuningan pasak di kamar mandi. Chengmin, gadis yang mirip denganku, itulah yang gambar yang paling mengejutkan otakku untuk memunculkan dugaan, hal itu dan kehadiran menakutkannya di kamar tidur Kyuhyun.

Apa yang dia inginkan? Aku? Kyuhyun? Untuk melakukan apa? Dan mengapa, mengapa dia menghancurkan mobilku? Kyuhyun mengatakan aku akan memiliki Audi lain, seperti semua submissifnya. Pikiran itu tidak menyenangkanku. Karena aku begitu murah hati dengan uang yang dia berikan kepadaku, tak banyak yang aku bisa lakukan.

Aku berjalan ke ruang utama suite, tidak ada tanda dari Kyuhyun. Aku akhirnya menemukan dia di ruang makan. Aku mengambil kursi, bersyukur untuk sarapan yang mengesankan diletakkan di hadapanku. Kyuhyun sedang membaca koran Minggu dan minum kopi, sarapannya sudah selesai. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Makanlah. Kau akan membutuhkan kekuatanmu hari ini," katanya menggoda.

"Dan kenapa begitu? kau akan mengunciku di kamar tidur?" Dewi batinku terjaga tiba-tiba, semua acak-acakan dengan sebuah pandangan baru-selesai-bercinta.

"Semenarik apapun ide itu, kupikir kita akan pergi keluar hari ini. Mencari udara segar."

"Apakah aman?" Aku bertanya polos, mencoba dan gagal untuk menjaga ironi keluar dari suaraku.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah, dan mulutnya menekan menjadi suatu garis. "Di mana kita akan pergi nanti, itu aman. Dan itu bukan masalah main-main," dia menambahkan tegas, menyipitkan matanya.

Aku merona dan menatap ke bawah pada sarapanku. Aku tidak suka dimarahi setelah semua drama dan malam yang larut. Aku makan sarapanku dalam keheningan, merasa marah. Fifty tidak bercanda tentang keselamatanku, aku harus tahu itu sekarang. Aku ingin memutar mataku padanya, tapi aku menahan diri. Oke, aku lelah dan mudah tersinggung. Aku memiliki hari yang panjang kemarin dan tidak cukup tidur. Mengapa, oh mengapa ia bisa terlihat sesegar bunga daisy? Hidup ini tidak adil.

Ada ketukan di pintu. "Itu pasti Sang Dokter Yang Baik," gerutu Kyuhyun, jelas masih kesal dengan ironiku.

Dia bangkit dari meja. Tidak bisakah kita hanya memiliki pagi yang tenang dan normal? Aku mendesah berat, meninggalkan setengah sarapanku, dan bangun untuk menyambut Dokter.

.

.

.

Setelah semua pemeriksaan selesai Dokter Grace pun segera pergi.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menatap ke arahku hati-hati.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk membisu, dan ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, wajahnya tegang dengan keprihatinan.

"Sungmin, ada apa ini? Apa yang Dokter katakan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku akan baik dalam tujuh hari," aku bergumam.

"Tujuh hari?"

"Ya."

"Sungmin, ada apa?" Aku menelan ludah. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kumohon, Kyuhyun, biarkan saja."

Kyuhyun berdiri menjulang di depanku. Dia menggenggam daguku, menarik kepalaku ke belakang, dan menatap tegas ke mataku, berusaha untuk menguraikan panikku. "Katakan padaku," bentaknya bertubi-tubi.

"Tak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Aku ingin berpakaian". Aku menarik daguku keluar dari jangkauannya.

Dia mendesah dan menjalankan tangan ke rambutnya, mengerutkan kening padaku. "Mari kita mandi," katanya akhirnya.

"Tentu saja," aku bergumam, terganggu, dan mulutnya berputar.

"Ayo," katanya cemberut, menggenggam tanganku erat. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi saat aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Aku bukan satu-satunya dalam suasana hati yang buruk, tampaknya. Menghidupkan shower, Kyuhyun cepat melepas pakaian sebelum berbalik kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih, atau jika kau hanya jadi pemarah karena kekurangan tidur," dia mengatakan sementara membuka jubahku. "Tapi aku ingin kau memberitahuku. Imajinasiku berjalan jauh bersamaku, dan aku tak menyukainya."

Aku memutar mataku padanya, dan dia melotot ke arahku, menyipitkan matanya. Sial! Oke...ini dia.

"Dokter memarahiku karena lupa minum pil. Dia bilang aku bisa hamil."

"Apa?" Dia memucat, dan tangannya membeku saat ia menatapku, tiba-tiba pucat.

"Tapi aku tidak hamil. Dia melakukan tes. Itu mengejutkan, itu saja. Aku tak percaya aku sebodoh itu."

Dia tampak santai. "Kau yakin kau tidak hamil?"

"Ya."

Dia menghembuskan sebuah napas dalam-dalam. "Bagus. Ya, aku bisa melihat bahwa berita seperti itu akan sangat menjengkelkan."

Aku mengerutkan kening. . . . menjengkelkan? "Aku lebih khawatir tentang reaksimu."

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya padaku, bingung. "Reaksiku? Yah, tentu saja aku lega. . . itu akan menjadi kecerobohan yang tingkat tinggi dan perilaku buruk untuk menghamilimu."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya," tukasku.

Dia menatap padaku sejenak, bingung, seolah-olah aku semacam eksperimen ilmiah. "Kau mudah naik darah pagi ini."

"Itu hanya sebuah kejutan, itu saja," ulangku dengan kesal.

Menggenggam kelepak jubahku, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangat, mencium rambutku, dan menekan kepalaku ke dadanya. Oh, kalau saja aku bisa mengelus dia!

"Sungmin, aku tak terbiasa dengan ini," gumam dia. "Kecenderungan alamiku adalah untuk memukulmu agar kau memberitahuku, tapi aku benar-benar ragu kau menginginkan hal itu."

Sialan. "Tidak, aku tak mau. Ini membantu." Aku memeluk Kyuhyun. Kencang, dan kami berdiri lama dalam pelukan yang aneh, Kyuhyun telanjang dan aku dibungkus dalam jubah.

Aku sekali lagi terpana oleh kejujurannya. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang hubungan, dan aku juga tidak, kecuali apa yang telah aku pelajari darinya. Nah, dia meminta kepercayaan dan kesabaran, mungkin aku harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo, mari kita mandi," kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, melepaskanku.

Melangkah mundur, ia melepaskan diriku dari jubahku, dan aku mengikutinya ke dalam air yang mengalir, memegang wajahku keatas semburan air yang deras. Ruangnya cukup untuk kami berdua di bawah pancuran raksasa. Kyuhyun meraih sampo dan mulai mencuci rambutnya. Dia menyerahkannya kepada ku dan aku mengikutinya. Oh, ini terasa nikmat.

Menutup mataku, aku menyerah pada air yang menghangatkan dan membersihkan. Saat aku membilas sampo dari rambutku, aku merasakan tangannya pada tubuhku, menyabuni tubuhku, bahuku, lenganku, di bawah lenganku, payudaraku, punggungku. Dengan lembut dia memutar tubuhku dan menarikku mendekatinya saat ia terus menyabuni bagian bawah tubuhku. Oh, ini terasa nikmat dan begitu intim. Dia memutar tubuhku lagi agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Ini," katanya pelan, sambil menyodorkanku bodywash. "Aku ingin kau untuk mencuci bersih sisa-sisa lipstik."

Mataku terbuka dengan sebuah kebingungan dan dengan cepat menatapnya. Dia menatapku tajam, basah kuyup dan indah, mata abu-abu terang dan gemilang tidak menunjukan apapun.

"Jangan menyimpang jauh dari garis, kumohon." ia bergumam tegang.

"Oke," gumamku, berusaha meresapi besarnya hal yang dia baru saja dia minta padaku untuk dilakukan, untuk menyentuh dia di tepi dari zona terlarang.

Aku memeras sedikit sabun di tanganku, aku menggosokkan tanganku bersama-sama untuk menciptakan busa, kemudian menempatkan mereka pada bahunya dan dengan lembut membasuh garis lipstik pada setiap sisi.

Dia terdiam dan menutup matanya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun dia bernapas cepat, dan aku tahu itu bukan nafsu tapi ketakutan. Itu membuatku terluka. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, aku hati-hati mengikuti garis bawah sisi dadanya, menyabuni dan menggosok lembut, dan dia menelan ludah, rahangnya tegang seakan giginya terkatup.

Oh! Hatiku sesak dan tenggorokanku mengencang. Oh tidak, aku akan menangis. Aku berhenti untuk menambah sabun lebih ketanganku dan merasakan dia relaks di depanku. Aku tak bisa melihat ke arahnya. Aku tak tahan untuk melihat kesedihannya, itu terlalu banyak.

Aku menelan ludah. "Siap?" Gumamku dan ketegangan keras dan jelas dalam suaraku.

"Ya," bisiknya, suaranya serak, diikat dengan ketakutan.

Dengan lembut, aku menempatkan tanganku di kedua sisi dadanya, dan dia membeku lagi. Ini terlalu banyak. Aku kewalahan oleh kepercayaannya padaku, kewalahan oleh rasa takutnya, oleh kerusakan yang telah terjadi pada pria yang indah, tumbang dan tidak sempurna ini.

Air mata menggenang di mataku dan tumpah ke wajahku, hilang bersama air dari pancuran. Oh, Kyuhyun! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Diafragmanya bergerak cepat dengan setiap napas pendeknya, tubuhnya kaku, ketegangan memancar darinya seperti gelombang saat tanganku bergerak sepanjang garis, menghapusnya.

Oh, kalau saja aku bisa menghapus rasa kesedihanmu, aku akan melakukannya ,aku akan lakukan apa saja dan aku tak ingin apapun selain mencium setiap bekas luka yang aku lihat, mencium pergi semua tahun-tahun mengerikan saat ia disia-siakan. Tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa, dan air mataku jatuh tanpa diminta ke pipiku.

"Tidak, tolong, jangan menangis, "gumamnya, suaranya sedih saat ia membungkusku erat-erat dalam pelukannya. "Tolong jangan menangis untukku."

Dan isakku meledak jadi tangisan keras, mengubur wajahku ke lehernya, karena aku berpikir tentang seorang anak kecil yang tenggelam dilautan rasa takut dan rasa sakit, ngeri, diabaikan, dianiaya, terluka melampaui semua daya tahannya. Dia menarik diri, mendekap kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya, memiringkannya kebelakang, dan membungkuk untuk menciumku.

"Jangan menangis, Sungmin, kumohon," dia berbisik dimulutku. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sangat menginginkanmu untuk menyentuhku, tapi aku tidak bisa menanggungnya. Ini terlalu banyak. Tolong, tolong jangan menangis."

"Aku juga ingin bisa menyentuhmu. Lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu. Melihatmu seperti ini. . . begitu terluka dan takut, Kyuhyun. . . itu melukaiku sangat dalam. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dia mengelus ibu jarinya di bibir bawahku. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu," bisiknya.

"Kau sangat mudah untuk dicintai. Tidakkah kau melihat itu?"

"Tidak, sayang, aku tidak."

"Ya. Dicintai olehku dan begitu juga keluargamu. Kau layak dicintai."

"Berhenti." Dia menempelkan jarinya di bibirku dan menggoyangkan kepalanya, ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar ini. Aku bukan apa-apa, Sungmin. Aku hanya sebuah kulit manusia. Aku tidak memiliki hati."

"Ya, kau punya hati. Dan aku menginginkan itu, semuanya. Kau pria yang baik, Kyuhyun, seorang pria yang benar-benar baik. Jangan pernah meragukan itu. Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, apa yang telah kau capai," aku terisak. "Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku. . . apa yang telah kau palingkan, dariku," bisikku. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku."

Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya lebar dan panik, dan yang bisa kita dengar hanyalah aliran air yang mengalir terus diatas pancuran.

"Kau mencintaiku," bisikku.

Matanya jadi lebih melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Dia mengambil napas dalam seakan kehabisan napas. Dia tampak tersiksa, terlihat rentan.

"Ya," bisiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	40. Chapter 40

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 40

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tak bisa menahan sorak kegembiraanku.

Pengakuan lembut yang manis memanggilku sampai beberapa tingkat dasar yang mendalam seolah-olah dia mencari pengampunan, tiga kata kecilnya terasa seperti makanan yang berasal dari surga.

Air mata menusuk mataku sekali lagi. _Ya, kau mencintaiku_. _Aku tahu kau mencintaiku_. Ini seperti realisasi yang membebaskan seolah-olah beban berat yang menggantung telah hancur dicampakkan. Pria tampan kacau ini kuanggap sebagai pahlawan romantisku, memiliki semua sifat-sifat, kuat, penyendiri, misterius, tapi dia juga rentan dan terasing dan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri.

Hatiku membengkak dengan kebahagiaan tapi juga rasa sakit atas penderitaannya. Dan aku tahu pada saat inilah hatiku menjadi besar cukup untuk kami berdua. Aku harap itu cukup besar untuk kami berdua. Aku meraih keatas untuk menggenggam wajah tampannya yang sangat kusayang dan menciumnya dengan lembut, menuangkan semua cinta yang aku rasakan menjadi satu koneksi yang manis. Aku ingin melahapnya dibawah aliran air panas. Kyuhyun megerang dan memelukku, menahanku seolah-olah aku adalah udara yang ia butuhkan untuk bernapas.

"Oh, Sungmin," bisiknya dengan suara serak, "Aku menginginkanmu, tapi tidak di sini."

"Ya," bisikku sungguh-sungguh ke dalam mulutnya.

Dia mematikan pancuran dan meraih tanganku, membawaku keluar dan membungkusku dengan jubah mandiku. Meraih handuk, ia membungkus sekeliling pinggangnya, kemudian mengambil satu yang lebih kecil dan mulai mengeringkan rambutku dengan lembut.

Saat dia selesai, dia membalutkan handuknya di sekitar kepalaku hingga terlihat di cermin besar diatas wastafel aku seperti memakai kerudung. Dia berdiri di belakangku dan mata kami bertemu di cermin, mata membara terang, dan itu memberiku sebuah ide.

"Bisakah aku melakukannya juga padamu?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk, meskipun keningnya berkerut. Aku meraih handuk lain dari tumpukan handuk lembut yang ditempatkan di samping meja rias, dan berdiri berjinjit di hadapannya, aku mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dia membungkuk ke depan, membuat prosesnya lebih mudah, sesekali aku menangkap wajahnya sekilas di bawah handuk, aku melihat dia menyeringai ke arahku seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak seseorang melakukan ini padaku. Sangat lama sekali," bisiknya, tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Bahkan kupikir tak seorang pun pernah mengeringkan rambutku."

"Pastinya Ibu angkatmu melakukan itu? Mengeringkan rambutmu ketika kau masih anak-anak?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghambat prosesku. "Tidak. Dia menghormati batas-batasku dari hari pertama, meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Aku sangat mandiri ketika masih kecil," katanya pelan.

Aku merasakan sebuah tendangan di tulang rusukku saat aku memikirkan seorang anak kecil berambut tembaga merawat dirinya sendiri karena tak ada orang lain yang peduli. Pikiran itu membuatku muak dan menyedihkan. Tapi aku tak ingin perasaan melankolis ini merusak keintiman yang sudah berkembang.

"Yah, aku merasa terhormat," kataku lembut menggodanya.

"Terima kasih, Nona Lee. Atau mungkin akulah yang merasa terhormat."

"Itu tidak perlu dikatakan, Tuan Cho," aku menanggapi dengan ketus.

Aku selesai dengan rambutnya, meraih handuk kecil lain, dan bergerak memutarinya untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Mata kami bertemu lagi di cermin, dan dia waspada, sepertinya mempertanyakan untuk memintaku berbicara.

"Bisakah aku mencoba sesuatu?"

Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengangguk. Hati-hati, dan sangat lembut, aku menjalankan handuk yang lembut menuruni lengan kirinya, menyerap air seperti manik-manik di kulitnya. Melirik ke atas, aku cek ekspresinya di cermin. Dia berkedip padaku, matanya terbakar kepadaku. Aku membungkuk dan mencium otot bisepnya, dan bibirnya terbuka rasanya tak terkira.

Aku mengeringkan lengan yang lain dengan cara yang sama, meninggalkan ciuman sekitar bisepnya, dan senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengusap punggungnya di bawah garis lipstik samar, yang masih terlihat. Tidak seluruhnya aku membasuh punggungnya.

"Lagi, seluruh punggung," katanya pelan, "dengan handuk."

Dia mengambil napas tajam dan menutup matanya saat aku mengeringkan dia dengan cepat, dengan hati-hati menyentuhnya hanya dengan handuk. Dia memiliki punggung menarik – lebar, bahunya seperti dipahat, semua otot kecilnya tampak jelas. Dia benar-benar merawat dirinya. Pemandangan indah ini dirusak oleh bekas lukanya.

Merasa kesulitan, aku mengabaikan itu dan menekan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mencium satu persatu lukanya. Ketika aku sudah selesai ia mengembuskan napas, dan aku membungkuk membalasnya dengan memberinya ciuman diatas bahunya. Menempatkan tanganku di sekelilingnya, aku mengeringkan perutnya. Mata kami bertemu sekali lagi di cermin, ekspresinya geli tapi juga waspada.

"Pegang ini." Aku memberikan handuk wajah yang lebih kecil, dan ia mengerutkan kening bingung. "Ingat di Ilsan? Kau membuat aku menyentuh diriku sendiri menggunakan tanganmu," tambahku.

Wajahnya gelap, tapi aku mengabaikan reaksinya dan meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya. Kami berdua saling menatap dicermin , keindahannya, ketelanjangannya, dan aku dengan rambut kerudungku. Aku meraih tangannya, dimana ia merelakan untuk mempercayakan kepadaku, dan membimbing naik ke atas dadanya untuk mengeringkannya, menyapu dengan handuk perlahan-lahan, dengan canggung melintasi tubuhnya.

Sekali, dua kali, sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar menggerakkannya, kaku karena tegang, kecuali matanya, yang mengikuti tanganku menggenggam di atas tangannya. Bawah sadarku nampak setuju, dia biasanya mengerutkan mulutnya sambil tersenyum, dan aku adalah dalang paling berkuasa. Kecemasan terasa dari punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar, tetapi ia tetap mempertahankan kontak matanya, meskipun matanya bertambah gelap, lebih mematikan. Mungkin menunjukkan rahasianya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah kering sekarang," bisikku saat aku menjatuhkan tanganku, menatap kedalam matanya di cermin.

Pernapasannya bertambah cepat, bibirnya terbuka. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Sungmin," bisiknya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu juga."

Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku terkejut bagaimana itu memang benar. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, tidak pernah.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu," katanya serak.

"Ya," jawabku, dan berbalik, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, bibirnya menginginkan aku, memohon padaku, memujaku, menghargaiku. . . mencintaiku.

.

.

.

Jemarinya digerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah ditulang belakangku saat kami saling menatap, diliputi kebahagiaan setelah kami bercinta, penuh kenikmatan. Kami berbaring bersama, aku memeluk bantal, ia di hadapanku dengan posisi miring, dan aku menikmati sentuhan lembutnya. Aku tahu bahwa itu memang benar sekarang ia perlu menyentuhku.

"Jadi kau bisa bersikap lembut," bisikku.

"Hmm. . . jadi tampaknya seperti itu, Nona Lee."

Aku menyeringai. "Kau tidak begitu, terutama saat pertama kali kita. . . um, melakukan ini."

"Tidak?" Dia menyeringai. "Ketika, aku merampas keperawananmu."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau merampasku," aku bergumam dengan sombong. Astaga, aku bukan seorang gadis tak berdaya. "Kurasa, aku menawarkan keperawananku dengan bebas dan sukarela. Aku juga menginginkanmu, dan jika aku ingat dengan benar, aku juga menikmati untuk diriku sendiri." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya, menggigit bibirku.

"Aku juga, jika aku ingat itu, Nona Lee. Kami bertujuan untuk saling menyenangkan," gaya bicaranya seperti biasa dan wajahnya melembut, serius. "Dan itu berarti kau milikku, sepenuhnya." Semua jejak humor telah hilang saat ia menatapku.

"Ya, aku milikmu," gumamku membalasnya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Silakan."

"Ayah biologismu. . . apa kau tahu siapa dia? " Pikiran ini telah menggangguku.

Alisnya berkerut, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Bukankah orang biadab itu juga mucikarinya, bukan orang yang baik."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mengenai ayahku. . . Hangeng _Appa_ mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Aku menatap _Fifty_-ku penuh harap, menunggu. Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Sangat haus akan informasi, Sungmin," keluhnya, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mucikarinya menemukan tubuh pelacur pecandu itu dan menelepon ke pihak berwenang. Dia butuh empat hari untuk melaporkan penemuan itu. Ia menutup pintu saat ia pergi. . . meninggalkan aku bersama . . . mayatnya." Matanya berkabut mengingat itu. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baby boy yang malang – ketakutan itu begitu suram untuk direnungkan.

"Kemudian polisi mewawancarainya. Ia menyangkal mentah-mentah bahwa aku ada hubungannya dengan dia, dan Hangeng _Appa_ mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak mirip aku."

"Apa kau ingat dia terlihat mirip siapa?"

"Sungmin, ini bagian hidupku dan aku tidak ingin sering mengingatnya. Ya, Aku ingat dia mirip siapa. Aku tak pernah melupakan dia." Wajah Kyuhyun bertambah gelap dan mengeras, menjadi lebih kaku, matanya dingin penuh kemarahan. "Bisakah kita bicara tentang sesuatu yang lain?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini berita yang sudah basi, Sungmin. Bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku pikirkan."

"Jadi, apa kejutannya, saat ini?" Aku perlu mengubah topik sebelum dia meninggalkanku dengan semua _fifty_ kekacauannya.

Ekspresinya langsung cerah. "Bisakah aku mengajakmu keluar untuk mencari udara segar? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Tentu saja." Aku heran betapa cepatnya ia berubah, bergairah seperti biasa.

Dia menyeringai padaku dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan, ceria, senyum yang menyatakan aku baru berumur dua puluh tujuh, dan hatiku menggelinding masuk ke dalam mulutku. Jadi ini adalah sesuatu yang dekat dengan hatinya, aku tahu itu.

Dia memukulku dengan main-main dipantatku. "Cepat berpakaian. Lebih baik pakai jeans. Aku harap Yesung mengemas beberapa jeans untukmu." Dia bangkit dan menarik celana boxer-nya keatas.

Oh. . . Aku bisa duduk di sini sepanjang hari, menonton dia di seluruh ruangan.

"Ayo bangun," tegurnya, sangat bossy seperti biasa.

Aku menatap dia sambil nyengir. "Hanya mengagumi pemandangan."

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku. Saat kami berpakaian, aku melihat bahwa kami bergerak dengan sinkron, dua orang saling mengenal dengan baik, masing-masing saling berhati-hati dan sangat sadar dengan yang lainnya, sesekali saling bertukar senyum malu dan saling menyentuh dengan manis. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa hubungan ini sama barunya bagi dia dan aku.

"Keringkan rambutmu," perintah Kyuhyun setelah kami berpakaian.

"Mendominansi seperti biasa." Aku menyeringai padanya, dan ia membungkuk dan mencium rambutku.

"Itu tak akan pernah berubah, sayang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Aku memutar mata ke arahnya, dan mulutnya diputar dengan geli.

"Telapak tanganku masih berkedut, kau tahu, Nona Lee."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Tuan Cho. Aku mulai berpikir kau sudah kehilangan keunggulanmu," balasku.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan bahwa itu tidak terjadi, sebelum kau memintanya." Kyuhyun menyeret tas krem besar, mengeluarkan sweater rajutan dari tasnya dan menyampirkan di atas bahunya.

Dengan kaus putih dan jins, rambut kusutnya yang indah, sekarang ini, ia tampak seolah-olah dia melangkah keluar dari halaman sebuah majalah dengan lembaran kertas mengkilap. Tidak ada seorangpun yang harus terlihat setampan ini. Dan aku tak tahu apakah itu gangguan sesaat dari penampilan sempurnanya semata atau sadar bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi ancamannya tidak lagi membuatku ketakutan. Ini adalah _Fifty Shades_ -ku, ini adalah cara dia.

Saat aku meraih pengering rambut, cahaya nyata dari sebuah harapan mulai berkembang. Kami akan menemukan jalan tengah. Kami hanya perlu mengenali kebutuhan satu sama lain dan mengakomodasi mereka. Aku bisa melakukan itu, benar kan? Aku menatap diriku di cermin meja rias.

Aku mengenakan kemeja biru pucat yang sudah dibelikan Yesung dan mengemaskan untukku. Rambutku berantakan, wajahku memerah, bibirku bengkak, aku menyentuhnya, mengingat ciuman Kyuhyun yang membakar, dan aku tidak bisa mencegah sebuah senyum kecil keluar saat aku mengingat. _Ya, aku mencintaimu,_ katanya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanyaku saat kami menunggu petugas valet di lobi.

Kyuhyun menyentuh sisi hidungnya dan mengedipkan matanya padaku penuh rahasia, tampaknya dia berusaha keras menahan kegembiraannya. Terus terang ini sangat-sangat bukan seorang _Fifty_. Dia terlihat seperti ini ketika kami pergi gliding, mungkin itulah yang akan kami lakukan.

Aku membalas dengan tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia menatapku. Membungkuk ke bawah, dia menciumku dengan lembut. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana kau membuatku bahagia?" gumannya.

"Ya. . . Aku tahu persis. Karena kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku." Petugas valet datang membawa mobil Kyuhyun, dengan senyum ceria. Astaga, semua orang begitu bahagia hari ini.

"Mobil yang bagus, Tuan," gumamnya sambil menyerahkan kuncinya.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata dan memberinya tip lumayan banyak, menjijikkan. Aku mengerutkan kening pada Kyuhyun. Dengan terang-terangan.

Ketika kami meluncur menembus lalu lintas, Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Suara seorang wanita muda keluar melalui speaker, merdu, penuh, warna suaranya lembut, dan aku seperti terbawa dalam kesedihannya, suaranya menggetarkan jiwa.

"Aku perlu berputar. Seharusnya tidak memakan waktu yang lama," katanya tanpa sadar, mengalihkan perhatianku pada lagunya. Oh, mengapa? Aku tertarik untuk mengetahui kejutannya.

"Tentu," bisikku.

Sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tiba-tiba, ia terlihat muram. Dia memasuki areal parkir dealer mobil besar, menghentikan mobilnya, dan menoleh kearahku, ekspresinya waspada.

"Kita perlu membeli mobil baru untukmu," katanya.

Aku menganga padanya. Sekarang? Di hari Minggu? Apa-apaan ini? Dan ini adalah dealer mobil _Saab_.

"Bukan Audi?" tanyaku bodoh, satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku pikirkan untuk bertanya, dan menyetujui dia, mukanya benar-benar memerah. Ya ampun, Kyuhyun malu. Ini adalah yang pertama.

"Kupikir kau mungkin menyukai sesuatu yang lain," gumamnya. Dia hampir menggeliat. Oh, tolong . . . Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat berharga untuk menggodanya. Aku menyeringai.

"Sebuah Saab?"

"Ya. Saab 9-3. Ayo."

"Ada apa denganmu dan mobil asing?"

"Jerman dan Swedia membuat mobil paling aman di dunia, Sungmin."

Benarkah?

"Kupikir kau sudah memesan lagi Audi A3 untukku?"

Dia menatapku muram tampak geli. "Aku bisa membatalkan itu. Ayo." Keluar mobil dengan lancar, dia berjalan anggun ke sampingku dan membuka pintu untukku. "Aku berutang padamu, hadiah kelulusan," katanya lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untukku.

"Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukan ini."

"Ya, aku perlu. Kumohon. Ayo." Nada suaranya mengatakan dia tidak mau dianggap enteng. Aku pasrah pada nasibku.

Sebuah Saab? Apakah aku ingin Saab? Aku cukup menyukai _Audi Khusus submisif_. Itu sangat bagus. Tentu saja, sekarang cat putihnya itu sudah disiram dengan satu ton cat. . . Aku bergidik.

Dan dia masih di luar sana. Aku meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dan kami berjalan memasuki _showroom_. Troy, si salesman, menempel ketat pada _Fifty_ seperti sebuah setelan murah. Dia bisa mencium aroma penjualan. Aksennya ganjil kedengarannya seperti Atlantik tengah, mungkin Inggris? Sulit untuk menebaknya.

"Sebuah Saab, sir? Keluaran terbaru?" Dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan kegirangan.

"Baru." Bibir Kyuhyun dikatupkan menjadi garis keras.

Baru!

"Jenis apa yang anda inginkan, Sir?" Dan nada bicaranya begitu menjilat.

"Sedan Sport 9-3 2.0T."

"Pilihan yang sangat hebat, Sir."

"Apa warnanya, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan kepalanya.

"Em. . . hitam?" Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukan ini."

Dia mengernyit. "Hitam tidak mudah dilihat pada malam hari."

Oh, demi Tuhan. Aku menahan godaan untuk memutar mataku. "Kau punya mobil hitam."

Dia merengut padaku.

"Kalau begitu kuning kenari terang." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Kyuhyun meringis - kuning kenari jelas bukan warna kesukaannya.

"Warna apa yang kau inginkan untukku?" Tanyaku seolah-olah dia seorang anak kecil, yang mana dalam beberapa hal dia memilikinya. Pemikiran yang tidak kusukai-sedih dan serius sekaligus.

"Silver atau putih."

"Silver. Kau tahu aku akan mengambil Audi," aku menambahkan, didera oleh pikiranku.

Troy pucat, dia merasakan akan kehilangan penjualan. "Mungkin Anda ingin jenis _convertible_, Nona?" tanyanya, mengatupkan tangannya dengan antusiasme.

Convertible? tergiur! Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dan menatapku.

"_Convertible_?" tanya dia, menaikkan satu alisnya.

Aku memerah. Sepertinya ia memiliki _hotline_ langsung menuju ke arah dewi batinku, yang tentu saja, dia memilikinya. Ini saat paling tidak nyaman. Aku menunduk menatap tanganku. Kyuhyun menoleh ke Troy.

"Bagaimana statistik keselamatan pada _convertible_?"

Troy merasakan kerentanan Kyuhyun, dia mengutamakan keselamatan, mengoceh tentang segala macam statistik. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun ingin aku aman. Ini adalah semacam agama baginya, dan dia seperti seorang yang fanatik, dia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian pada bualan Troy. _Fifty_ benar-benar peduli.

_Ya. Aku mencintaimu_. Aku ingat bisikannya, kata-kata tersedaknya pagi ini, dan sebuah lelehan menyala menyebar seperti madu hangat melewati pembuluh darahku. Pria ini – Pemberian Tuhan kepada seorang wanita – mencintaiku. Aku menemukan diriku nyengir dengan tolol kearahnya, dan saat dia melirik ke arahku, dia geli namun bingung dengan ekspresiku. Aku hanya ingin memeluk diriku sendiri, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan, aku juga menginginkannya, Nona Lee," gumannya waktu Troy berbalik menuju komputernya.

"Aku memikirkanmu, Tuan Cho."

"Benarkah? Yah, kau jelas terlihat memabukan." Dia menciumku sekilas. "Dan terima kasih untuk menerima mobil ini. Rasanya lebih mudah daripada yang terakhir kali."

"Yah, ini bukan Audi A3."

Dia menyeringai. "Itu bukan mobil yang tepat untukmu."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Sir, jenis 9-3? Saya punya satu di dealer kami yang lain. Mereka bisa mendatangkan ke sini untuk anda dalam dua hari lagi." Troy berseri dengan kemenangan.

"Pasti dua hari lagi?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Baik." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, atau itu punya Yesung?

Pemikiran yang menakutkan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Yesung, jika Chengmin masih berada di dalam apartemen. Aku menggosok dahiku. Ya, itu semua adalah bagian masalah masa lalu Kyuhyun, juga.

"Anda akan membayar dengan ini, Tuan..." Troy melirik nama di kartunya - "Cho."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintuku, dan aku naik kembali ke dalam kursi penumpang. "Terima kasih," kataku ketika dia duduk di sampingku.

Dia tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Sungmin." Musik mulai menyala lagi saat Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin. "Apakah kau lapar? Kau tidak menghabiskan semua sarapanmu." Dia melirik cepat ke arahku, ketidak setujuannya diuraikan di wajahnya. Uh-oh.

"Ya."

"Kita makan siang dulu." Kyuhyun mengendarai menuju pantai kemudian mengarah ke utara sepanjang Jalan.

Dia belok kekiri, mengikuti jalan pantai, dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir di sebuah dermaga. "Kita akan makan di sini. Aku akan membukakan pintumu," katanya seperti kebiasaannya yang aku tahu itu tidak bijaksana untuk melakukan sendiri, dan aku mengawasinya bergerak mengitari mobil. Akankah ini akan jadi membosankan?

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju dermaga. "Begitu banyak kapal," bisikku takjub.

Ada ratusan kapal dalam segala bentuk dan ukuran, naik-turun di atas ketenangan. Suara keluar disana dari puluhan layar yang tertiup angin, berkibar ke sana kemari, menikmati cuaca yang bersahabat. Itu merupakan suatu pemandangan, diluar ruangan yang menyehatkan. Angin berhembus agak kencang, jadi aku menarik jaketku untuk membungkusku.

"Dingin?" Tanya dia dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Tidak, hanya mengagumi pemandangan."

"Aku biasanya memandangi ini sepanjang hari. Ayo, lewat sini." Kyuhyun mengarahkan aku memasuki bar yang besar di pinggir laut dan berjalan menuju konter.

"Tuan Cho!" Bartender menyapa Kyuhyun dengan hangat. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda siang ini?"

"Dante, selamat siang." Kyuhyun menyeringai saat kami berdua duduk di kursi bar. "Wanita cantik ini, Lee Sungmin."

"Selamat datang, Nona Lee." Dante memberiku senyum yang ramah. Dia berkulit hitam dan tampan, matanya yang gelap menilaiku dan tampaknya tidak menemukan apa yang diinginkan. Aku melihat kerlipan salah satu telinganya yang bertahta berlian besar. Aku langsung menyukai dia.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum, Nona Lee?"

Aku melirik Kyuhyun, yang memandangku dengan penuh harap. Oh, dia membiarkan aku memilih. "Panggil aku Sungmin, dan aku akan memesan apa pun yang diminum Kyuhyun." Aku tersenyum malu-malu pada Dante.

_Fifty_ jauh lebih baik dalam hal anggur dibanding aku. "Aku ingin bir. Ini adalah satu-satunya bar di Seoul dimana kau bisa mendapatkan bir _Adnams Explorer_."

"Bir?"

"Ya." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Tolong dua _Explorer_, Dante."

Dante mengangguk dan menyiapkan bir di bar. "Mereka membuat sup kental seafood rasanya lezat, di sini," kata Kyuhyun.

"Sup kental dan bir kedengarannya menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Dua sup kental?" Tanya Dante.

"Ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

Kami ngobrol saat kami makan, ini belum pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun terlihat santai dan tenang, dia tampak lebih muda, bahagia, dan bersemangat terlepas dari semua yang terjadi kemarin.

Dia menceritakan sejarah _Cho Enterprises Holdings_, dan semakin dia mengungkapkan, semakin aku merasakan semangatnya untuk memperbaiki masalah perusahaan, dia berharap bisa mengembangkan teknologi, dan mimpinya membuat tanah di dunia ketiga lebih produktif.

Aku mendengarkan dengan terpesona. Dia lucu, pintar, dermawan, dan tampan, dan dia mencintaiku. Pada gilirannya, dia menggangguku dengan bertanya tentang Kangin _Appa_ dan ibuku. Dia ingin tahu buku favoritku dan film, dan aku terkejut betapa banyak kami memiliki kesamaan. Jam dua lebih ketika kami menyelesaikan makanan kami. Kyuhyun membayar tagihan dengan Dante, yang ingin memberikan salam perpisahan pada kami.

"Ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya," kataku saat Kyuhyun mengambil tanganku dan kami meninggalkan bar.

"Kami akan datang lagi," katanya, dan kami berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Aku tahu. . . dan aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya, apa pun itu."

Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan. Ini adalah siang yang menyenangkan. Orang-orang keluar menikmati hari Minggu, berjalan dengan anjingnya, mengagumi kapal, mengawasi anak-anak mereka yang berlarian sepanjang area untuk pejalan kaki.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke dermaga dan berhenti di depan sebuah kapal catamaran yang sangat besar. "Aku pikir kita akan berlayar siang ini. Ini adalah kapalku."

Ya ampun. Paling tidak panjangnya empat puluh, mungkin lima puluh kaki. Dua lambung ramping warna putih, sebuah dek, kabin yang luas, dan menjulang ke atas sebuah tiang layar yang sangat tinggi. Aku tak tahu tentang kapal, tapi aku bisa mengatakan yang satu ini pasti spesial.

"Wow. . . ," gumamku keheranan.

"Dibangun oleh perusahaanku," katanya bangga dan hatiku membengkak. "Dia telah dirancang dari bawah sampai ke atas oleh arsitek perkapalan yang terbaik di dunia dan dibangun di sini di Seoul di dokku. Dia digerakkan dengan listrik hybrid, papan asimetris berbentuk seperti belati, atasnya sebuah layar besar berbentuk persegi…"

"Oke. . . Kau sudah membuatku bingung, Kyuhyun."

Dia menyeringai. "Dia kapal yang hebat."

"Dia terlihat benar-benar kokoh, Tuan Cho."

"Betul, Nona Lee."

"Apa namanya?" Dia menarikku ke samping hingga aku bisa melihat namanya: _Heechul Ship_.

Aku terkejut. "Kau memberinya nama seperti nama ibumu?"

"Ya." Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, bingung. "Mengapa kau merasa aneh?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku mengagumi ibuku, Sungmin. Kenapa tidak aku memberi nama kapal dengan namanya?"

Aku memerah. "Bukan, maksudku bukan itu. . . hanya saja. ." Sial, Bagaimana bisa aku mengeluarkan kata-kata ini?

"Sungmin, Cho Heechul menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku berutang sesuatu padanya."

Aku menatap dia, dan membiarkan rasa hormat dalam pengakuan lembutnya yang diucapkan, membersihkan sangkaanku. Ini jelas bagiku, untuk pertama kalinya, bahwa dia mencintai ibunya. Lalu mengapa dia menegang dan bersikap aneh seperti memiliki dua sifat yang bertentangan terhadap ibunya?

"Apakah kau ingin menaiki kapal?" Tanyanya, matanya cerah, bersemangat.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum. Dia terlihat gembira dan menyenangkan dalam satu paket nikmat dan lezat.

Menggenggam tanganku, dia melangkah menaiki tangga kecil kapal sambil menuntunku hingga kami berdiri di dek, di bawah kanopi yang kaku. Salah satu sisinya ada meja dan bangku berbentuk U yang ditutupi dengan kulit warna biru muda, yang bisa diduduki sedikitnya delapan orang.

Aku melirik melalui pintu geser ke bagian dalam kabin dan melompat, terkejut ketika aku melihat seseorang di sana. Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang membuka pintu geser dan muncul – semua kecoklatan, berambut keriting dan bermata cokelat-mengenakan kaos polo lengan pendek warna merah muda yang sudah pudar, celana pendek, dan sepatu untuk berlayar. Kira-kira umurnya awal tiga puluhan.

"Mac." Kyuhyun berseri-seri.

"Mr. Cho! Welcome Back." Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Sungmin, ini Liam McConnell. Liam, my girlfriend, Lee Sungmin."

Pacar! Dewi batinku melakukan gerakan menari balet, mengangkat satu kaki belakang dan lengan terentang dengan cepat. Dia masih menyeringai selama dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku harus membiasakan untuk kata-kata ini - itu bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan itu, tapi mendengar dia mengatakannya masih membuatku bergetar.

"How are you?" Liam dan aku berjabat tangan. "Just call me Mac," katanya hangat, dan aku tidak dapat menebak aksennya. "Welcome to this ship, Miss Lee."

"Just, Sungmin," gumamku dengan bahasa inggris yang seadanya, malu.

Dia memiliki mata cokelat tua. "How is it, Mac?" Kyuhyun menyela dengan cepat.

"It is ready to rock and roll, Sir," Mac berseri-seri.

"Let's go."

"Kau yang akan menjadi nahkodanya?" tanyaku.

"Ya." Kyuhyun berkedip pada Mac dengan seringaian jahat yang cepat. "Mau tur singkat, Sungmin?"

"Ya, silakan." Aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam kabin.

Sebuah sofa dengan bahan kulit krem berbentuk L tepat di depan kami, dan di atasnya jendela lengkung yang sangat besar memperlihatkan pemandangan panorama marina. Di sebelah kiri adalah area dapur, sangat nyaman, semua terbuat dari kayu berwarna pucat.

"Ini adalah bar utama. Di sampingnya dapur," kata Kyuhyun, melambaikan tangannya ke arah dapur.

Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku melewati kabin utama. Ini sangat luas. Lantainya dari kayu pale yang sama. Tampak modern dan rapi dan ada lampunya, bernuansa sejuk, tapi semuanya sangat fungsional, seolah-olah dia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini.

"Kamar mandi di salah satu pintu ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk dua pintu, kemudian membuka pintu kecil bentuknya aneh persis di depan kami dan melangkah masuk.

Kami berada dalam kamar tidur mewah. Oh. . . Kabinnya berisi tempat tidur king size dan spreinya berwarna biru pucat dan tempat tidur terbuat dari kayu pale seperti di apartemennya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun memilih tema dan mencocokkan untuk itu.

"Ini adalah kabin nahkoda." Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya bersinar. "Kau gadis pertama yang berada disini, selain keluargaku," dia tersenyum. "Mereka tidak masuk hitungan."

Mukaku memerah di bawah tatapan panasnya, dan denyut nadiku bertambah cepat. Benarkah? Untuk pertama yang lain. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, jari-jarinya mengacak-acak rambutku, dan menciumku, lama dan keras. Kami berdua terengah-engah ketika dia menarik diri.

"Mungkin kita harus meresmikan ranjang ini," bisiknya di mulutku. Oh, di laut! "Tapi tidak sekarang. Ayo, Mac akan menarik jangkar."

Aku mengabaikan kekecewaan yang menusuk saat ia meraih tanganku dan menuntunku kembali melewati bar.

Dia menunjukkan pintu lain. "Kantor di sana, dan di depan sini ada dua kabin lagi."

"Jadi berapa banyak yang bisa tidur di kapal?"

"Ada enam tempat tidur tingkat. Aku hanya pernah mengajak keluargaku sendiri di kapal ini. Meskipun aku ingin berlayar sendirian. Tapi tidak saat kau di sini. Aku perlu mengawasimu." Dia membuka lemari dan menarik keluar sebuah baju pelampung merah terang. "Sini."

Memasukkan dari atas kepalaku, dia mengencangkan semua tali, sebuah senyum samar-samar bermain di bibirnya. "Kau menyukai aku mengikatmu, bukan?" "Dalam bentuk apapun," katanya, seringai jahat bermain-main di bibirnya.

"Pikiranmu mesum."

"Aku tahu." Dia mengangkat alisnya dan senyumnya melebar.

"Pria mesumku," bisikku.

"Ya, milikmu." Setelah benar-benar terikat, ia memegang sisi jaket dan menciumku. "Selalu," dia menarik nafas, kemudian melepaskan aku sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk merespon. Selalu! ya ampun.

"Ayo." Dia meraih tanganku dan menuntunku keluar, naik beberapa langkah, dan memasuki dek atas menuju kokpit yang sempit, di ruangan ini ada roda kemudi kapal yang besar dan kursi tinggi. Di haluan kapal, Mac sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan tali.

"Ditempat inikah kau belajar semua trik talimu?" Aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan polos.

"Menyimpulkan tali dengan kencang sudah terbukti sangat berguna," katanya, menatapku menilai. "Nona Lee, kedengarannya kau sangat penasaran. Aku suka rasa ingin tahumu, sayang. Aku lebih dari senang untuk mendemonstrasikan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan tali itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku, dan aku memandangnya kembali tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah dia kesal padaku. Wajahnya segera berubah.

"Kena kau." Aku menyeringai. Mulutnya diputar dan dia menyempitkan matanya.

"Aku mungkin harus menghadapimu nanti, tapi sekarang, aku harus mengemudikan kapalku." Dia duduk di tempat kontrol, menekan tombol, dan suara mesin menderu menyala.

Mac bergerak dengan berlari cepat kembali ke sisi kapal, menyeringai ke arahku, dan melompat turun ke dek bawah dimana ia mulai melepas talinya.

Ia mengangkat mic radio panggil untuk berkomunikasi dengan penjaga pantai saat Mac menyatakan kita siap berangkat. Sekali lagi, aku terpesona oleh keahlian Kyuhyun. Dia begitu kompeten. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh pria ini? Lalu aku ingat upaya sungguh-sungguhnya untuk memotong dadu paprika di apartemenku pada hari Jumat. Pikiran itu membuatku tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengerakkan perlahan-lahan kapal keluar dari dermaga. Di belakang kami, ada sedikit orang-orang berkumpul di dermaga untuk menonton keberangkatan kami. Anak-anak kecil melambaikan tangan, dan aku balas melambai. Kyuhyun melirik dari atas bahunya, kemudian menarikku diantara kakinya dan menerangkan dengan cepat berbagai gadget di kokpit.

"Pegang roda kemudinya," perintahnya, sifat bossy-nya seperti biasa, tapi aku melakukan seperti yang dia katakan.

"Aye, aye, kapten!" Aku tertawa.

Meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas tanganku, ia terus mengarahkan kapal, dan dalam beberapa menit, kami berada di laut lepas, memukul-mukul kedalam laut biru yang dingin.

"Waktunya berlayar," kata Kyuhyun, bersemangat. "Sini, kau pegang sendiri. Tentu saja terus pertahankan kapal ini."

Apa? Dia menyeringai, reaksi ngeri di wajahku.

"Sayang, ini sangat mudah. Tahan kemudi itu dan pertahankan matamu pada cakrawala diatas haluan. kau bisa melakukan ini dengan baik, kau selalu bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ketika layar naik, kau akan merasa ditarik. Hanya menahan supaya dia stabil. Aku akan memberi sinyal seperti ini..." -dia membuat gerakan seperti memotong tenggorokannya- "dan kau dapat mematikan mesinnya. Tombolnya di sini." Dia menunjuk tombol hitam yang besar. "Paham?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk panik, merasa panik.

Astaga, aku tidak mengira akan melakukan apapun! Dia menciumku cepat, kemudian dia turun dari kursi kapten dan berjalan ke depan kapal untuk bergabung dengan Mac di mana ia mulai membentangkan layar, melepas tali, dan mengoperasikan kerekan dan katrol. Mereka bekerja sama dengan baik sebagai tim, berteriak dengan berbagai istilah bahari satu sama lain, dan itu membuatku panas karena melihat _Fifty_ berinteraksi dengan orang lain sedemikian rupa hingga dia menjadi ceria.

Mungkin Mac adalah teman _Fifty_. Dia sepertinya tidak punya banyak teman, sejauh yang aku tahu, tapi kemudian, aku juga tidak memiliki teman banyak. Yah, tidak punya di sini, di Seoul. Satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki sekarang sedang liburan berjemur diri di Jeju.

Tiba-tiba aku tersengat saat mengingat Eunhyuk. Aku merindukan teman sekamarku lebih dari yang kupikirkan saat dia pergi. Aku berharap dia berubah pikiran dan pulang dengan kakaknya Jonghyun, daripada memperpanjang liburannya dengan Donghae saudara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Mac menaikkan layarnya. Layar terbentang penuh dan menggelembung keluar saat angin berusaha merebut itu dengan lapar, dan kapal tiba-tiba bergerak maju, melesat ke depan. Aku merasakan itu pada roda kemudinya. Whoa! Mereka bisa menaikkan _headsail_, dan aku menyaksikan dengan terpesona saat _headsail_ berkibar diatas tiang. Angin menangkap itu, membentang kencang.

"Tahan supaya stabil, sayang, dan matikan mesinnya!" Kyuhyun berteriak kepadaku diantara deru angin, memberiku isyarat untuk mematikan mesinnya.

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suaranya saja, tapi aku mengangguk antusias, menatap pria yang kucintai, seluruh tubuhnya tersapu angin, gembira, dan mempertahankan diri terhadap hempasan dan olengnya kapal. Aku menekan tombol, deru mesin langsung berhenti. Aku ingin berteriak dan menjerit dan bersorak, ini pasti menjadi salah satu pengalaman yang paling menggembirakan dalam hidupku, kecuali mungkin glider, dan mungkin juga Red Room of Pain. Sialan, Kapal ini bisa bergerak! Aku berdiri tegak, mencengkeram roda kemudi, berusaha menahannya dan Kyuhyun berada di belakangku sekali lagi, tangannya di atas tanganku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia berteriak di antara deru angin dan ombak.

"Kyuhyun! Ini menakjubkan." Ucapku bersemangat.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, kami berlabuh di teluk kecil. Mac telah pergi ke daratan dengan perahu karet, tapi aku merasa curiga karena begitu Mac menyalakan mesin tempel di perahu karetnya, Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan praktis menyeretku memasuki ke kabinnya, seorang pria dengan sebuah misi.

Sekarang dia berdiri di depanku, memancarkan sensualitasnya yang memabukkan saat jari terlatihnya membuka tali jaket pelampungku dengan cepat. Dia melemparkannya ke salah satu tempat dan menatapku penuh perhatian, matanya gelap, membesar. Aku sudah tersesat padahal dia sama sekali belum menyentuhku. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke wajahku, dan jari-jarinya bergerak turun ke daguku, sepanjang tenggorokan, tulang dadaku, membakarku dengan sentuhannya, sampai kancing pertama blus biruku.

"Aku ingin melihatmu," dia menarik nafas, dengan terampil melepas kancing itu.

Membungkuk, dia menanamkan ciuman lembut di bibirku yang terbuka. Aku terengah-engah dan bergairah, terangsang oleh pengaruh dari kombinasi antara keindahannya yang memikat, seksualitas tubuhnya di dalam kungkungan kabin ini, dan goyangan lembut kapalnya. Dia berdiri kembali.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu untukku," ia berbisik, matanya terbakar. Oh my. Aku begitu senang untuk mematuhi. Tanpa melepas tatapanku, perlahan aku melepaskan kancing satu persatu, menikmati tatapan panasnya.

Oh, ini adalah hal yang memabukkan. Aku bisa melihat gairahnya, itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. . . dan di tempat lain. Aku membiarkan bajuku jatuh ke lantai dan meraih kancing jeansku.

"Berhenti," perintahnya. "Duduklah."

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan dalam satu gerakan dia berlutut di hadapanku, menguraikan salah satu tali sepatuku kemudian sepatu yang satunya lagi, menariknya satu persatu, diikuti dengan kaus kakiku. Dia mengambil kaki kiriku dan menaikkannya, menamankan ciuman lembut dibelakang ibu jariku, lalu mengigitnya.

"Ah!" aku mengerang saat aku merasakan efeknya di pangkal pahaku. Dia berdiri dengan satu gerakan anggun, tangannya memegangku, dan menarikku bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Lanjutkan," katanya dan berdiri, mundur kebelakang untuk menontonku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menggeser ritsleting jeansku kebawah dan mengaitkan ibu jariku di bagian ikat pinggang celana ini kemudian mendorong jeans turun sampai kakiku. Senyum lembut bermain di bibirnya, tapi matanya masih gelap. Dan aku tak tahu apakah itu karena bercinta denganku tadi pagi, maksudku benar-benar bercinta denganku, dengan lembut, dengan manis, atau jika itu karena dia begitu semangat mendeklarasikannya - _ya. . . Aku mencintaimu_ \- tapi aku tidak merasa malu sama sekali.

Aku melangkah keluar dari celana jeansku dan berdiri di sana untuknya dalam balutan _lingerie_ yang dia bayar, tapi aku tidak lagi merasa murahan, dan kemudian aku melepas seluruh pakaian dalamku.

Berdiri di hadapannya, aku telanjang dan tidak merasa malu, dan aku tahu itu karena dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak lagi harus bersembunyi. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap ke arahku.

Tangannya ke bawah, mengangkat ujung sweaternya yang berwarna krem, dan menarik ke atas kepalanya, diikuti dengan T-shirtnya, menyingkapkan dadanya, matanya yang tegas tak pernah lepas menatapku. Sepatu dan kaus kakinya dilepas sebelum dia memegang kancing celana jinsnya.

Sebelum melepas kancingnya, aku berbisik, "Biarkan aku melepasnya."

Bibirnya mengatup sebentar lalu membentuk kata ooh, dan dia tersenyum. "Silahkan saja."

Aku melangkah ke arahnya, menyelipkan jariku tanpa rasa takut di ban pinggang celana jinsnya, dan menariknya jadi dia terpaksa untuk mengambil langkah lebih dekat kepadaku. Dia terengah-engah tanpa sadar atas keberanianku yang tak terduga, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku melepaskan kancing, tapi sebelum aku membuka ritsletingnya, aku membiarkan jari-jariku mengembara, menelusuri bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras dibalik jeansnya yang lembut. Dia melenturkan pinggulnya mengarahkan ke telapak tanganku dan sekilas menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhanku.

"Kau semakin berani, Sungmin, sangat berani," bisiknya dan menjepit wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, membungkuk dan menciumku dalam-dalam.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggulnya, setengah pada kulit dinginnya dan setengah lagi di ikat pinggang celana jinsnya. "Kau juga," bisikku di bibirnya saat ibu jariku menggosok pelan-pelan membuat lingkaran diatas kulitnya, dan dia tersenyum.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke bagian depan celana jinsnya dan menurunkan ritsletingnya. Jari pemberaniku bergerak menuju bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras, dan aku menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dia mengeluarkan suara rendah di tenggorokannya, napasnya wangi menghanyutkanku, dan dia menciumku lagi, dengan penuh cinta.

Saat tanganku bergerak di atasnya, di sekelilingnya, membelainya, meremasnya erat-erat, ia menempatkan tangannya di sekelilingku, tangan kanannya menempel rata ditengah-tengah punggungku dan jari-jarinya menyebar. Tangan kirinya di rambutku, menahan kepalaku dekat dengan mulutnya.

"Oh, aku sangat menginginkanmu, sayang," ia menarik nafas, dan tiba-tiba melangkah mundur untuk melepaskan celana jeans dan boxernya dalam satu gerakan cepat, lincah.

Keindahannya hanya dinodai oleh bekas lukanya, pikirku dengan sedih. Dan lukanya jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar kulitnya.

"Ada apa, Sungmin?" Bisiknya dan dengan lembut membelai pipiku dengan buku jarinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cintailah aku, sekarang."

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menciumku, memutar tangannya diatas rambutku. Lidah kami terjalin, dia berjalan mengarahkan aku mundur ke tempat tidur dan dengan lembut menurunkanku, mengikutiku turun hingga dia berbaring di sampingku. Dia menjalankan hidungnya sepanjang rahangku saat tanganku pindah ke rambutnya.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana istimewanya aromamu, Sungmin? Ini tak tertahankan."

Kata-katanya selalu melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan, darahku terbakar, mempercepat denyut nadiku dan ia menjalankan hidungnya menuruni tenggorokanku, melintasi payudaraku, menciumku penuh hormat saat melakukannya.

"Kau begitu cantik," bisiknya, sambil mencium salah satu putingku dan dengan lembut menghisapnya.

Aku mengerang saat tubuhku melengkung menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu, sayang." Tangannya berjalan turun ke pinggangku, dan perasaanku melayang karena sentuhannya.

Merenggut lututku, tiba-tiba dia menyentak kakiku keatas, melingkarkan lututku diatas pinggulnya, membuatku berhasrat, dan aku merasakan bukannya melihat, dia merespon sambil menyeringai dikulitku. Dia berguling sehingga aku duduk diatasnya dan mengulurkan sebuah paket foil.

Aku bergeser mundur, mengambil kejantanannya dengan tanganku, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya diatas segala keindahannya. Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya, membawanya memasuki mulutku, memutar-mutarkan lidahku di sekelilingnya, kemudian mengisap dengan keras. Dia mengerang dan melenturkan pinggulnya hingga dia semakin dalam di mulutku. Mmm. . . dia terasa nikmat. Aku ingin dia didalam diriku.

Aku duduk dan menatapnya, Kyuhyun terengah-engah, mulutnya terbuka, mengawasiku dengan penuh perhatian. Dengan terburu-buru aku merobek, membuka kondom dan menggulungkan itu di atas kejantanannya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mengambil satu tangannya dengan tanganku yang lain, menempatkan diriku di atasnya, lalu perlahan-lahan mengklaim dia sebagai milikku. Dia mengerang pelan di tenggorokannya, menutup matanya. Merasakan dirinya berada didalam diriku. . . meregangkan. . . mengisiku, aku mengerang dengan lirih. Dia menempatkan tangannya di atas pinggulku dan menggerakkan aku ke atas, kebawah, dan mendorong ke dalam diriku. Oh. . . rasanya begitu nikmat.

"Oh, Sayang," bisiknya, dan tiba-tiba dia duduk hingga hidung kami saling menyentuh, dan sensasinya luar biasa - begitu penuh.

Aku terengah, mencengkeram lengan atasnya saat dia meremas kepalaku dengan tangannya dan matanya menatap ke dalam mataku dengan intens, membakar penuh gairah.

"Oh, Sungmin. Apa yang kau perbuat hingga aku merasakan ini," ia berbisik dan menciumku penuh gairah dengan semangat yang kuat.

Aku membalas ciumannya, pusing dengan perasaan nikmat dari dirinya yang terkubur di dalam diriku. "Oh, aku mencintaimu," bisikku.

Dia mengerang seolah-olah menyakitkan mendengar bisikkan kata-kataku dan berguling, membawaku bersamanya, tanpa melepaskan keintiman kami yang nikmat ini, sampai aku berbaring dibawahnya. Aku membungkus kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya. Dia menatap ke arahku memuja dengan kagum, dan aku yakin aku meniru ekspresinya saat aku meraihnya untuk membelai wajah tampannya.

Sangat perlahan, ia mulai bergerak, menutup matanya saat ia melakukan dan mengerang dengan lembut. Goyangan lembut perahu, kedamaian dan ketenangan yang sepi dikabin hanya dirusak oleh campuran tarikan napas kami saat ia bergerak perlahan masuk dan keluar dari dalam diriku, begitu terkontrol dan begitu nikmat – terasa seperti disurga.

Dia menempatkan salah satu tangannya di atas kepalaku, tangannya di rambutku, dan dia membelai wajahku dengan tangan yang satunya saat ia membungkuk untuk menciumku. Dia membungkusku seperti kepompong, karena dia mencintaiku, perlahan-lahan bergerak masuk dan keluar, aku menikmati. Aku menyentuhnya - menempel pada garis batas kerasnya - lengannya, rambutnya, punggung bawahnya, pantat yang indah - dan napasku bertambah cepat saat iramanya terus menerus mendorongku lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi.

Dia mencium mulutku, daguku, rahangku, kemudian menggigit daun telingaku. Aku bisa mendengar napas pendeknya dengan setiap dorongan lembut dari tubuhnya. Tubuhku mulai bergetar. Oh. . . Perasaan ini yang sekarang sudah kukenal dengan baik. . . Aku begitu dekat. . . Oh. . .

"Benar, sayang. . . berikan padaku. . . kumohon. . . Sungmin," gumamnya dan kata-katanya adalah kehancuranku.

"Kyuhyun," aku berteriak, dan ia mengerang saat kami berdua datang bersama.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	41. Chapter 41

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 41

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

"Mac akan segera kembali," bisiknya.

"Hmm." Mataku berkedip terbuka untuk bertemu dengan tatapan lembut matanya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai berbaring di sini bersamamu sepanjang sore, tapi dia akan butuh bantuan dengan perahu itu." Membungkuk, Kyuhyun menciumku mesra. "Sungmin, kau terlihat begitu cantik sekarang, semuanya acak-acakan dan seksi. Membuatku semakin menginginkanmu." Dia tersenyum dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

Aku berbaring miring menghadapnya sambil mengagumi pemandangan itu. "Kau sendiri tidak begitu buruk, kapten."

Aku menonton dia bergerak dengan anggun di sekitar kabin sambil mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia benar-benar sangat tampan, dan terlebih lagi, dia baru saja bercinta denganku lagi penuh gairah. Aku hampir tak percaya dengan keberuntunganku. Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa pria ini milikku.

Dia duduk di sampingku untuk memakai sepatunya. "Kapten, eoh?" Katanya datar. "Yah, aku adalah master kapal ini."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi. "Kau adalah master hatiku, Tuan Cho. " Dan tubuhku . . . dan jiwaku.

Dia menggeleng tak percaya dan membungkuk untuk menciumku. "Aku akan berada di dek. Ada shower di kamar mandi jika kau ingin mandi. Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Minum?" Tanyanya dengan sopan, dan semua yang bisa aku lakukan adalah tersenyum padanya.

Apakah ini pria yang sama? Apakah ini _Fifty_ yang sama?

"Apa?" Katanya, bereaksi terhadap seringai konyolku.

"Kau."

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?"

Bibirnya berkedut dengan senyum sedih. "Dia tidak terlalu jauh, sayang," katanya lembut, dan ada sentuhan kesedihan dalam suaranya yang membuatku langsung menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia seperti berusaha menyingkirkannya.

"Kau akan melihat dia segera," dia menyeringai ke arahku, "terutama jika kau tidak segera bangun." Meraih keatas, ia memukul pantatku dengan keras, dan aku menjerit dan tertawa pada saat yang sama.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Apa iya, sekarang?" Alis Kyuhyun mengkerut. "Kau mengeluarkan beberapa sinyal yang beragam, Sungmin. Bagaimana seorang pria harus mengimbanginya?" Dia membungkuk kebawah dan menciumku lagi. "Sampai nanti, sayang," tambahnya, dengan senyum mempesona, dia bangun dan meninggalkan aku dengan pikiranku yang berserakan.

Ketika aku muncul di atas dek, Mac sudah kembali ke kapal, tapi dia menghilang ke dek atas saat aku membuka pintu bar. Kyuhyun dengan ponselnya. Berbicara dengan siapa? Aku bertanya-tanya. Dia berjalan kearahku dan menarikku mendekat, mencium rambutku.

"Berita bagus. . . baik. Ya. . . Benarkah? Tangga darurat untuk kebakaran? . . . Oh, begitu. . . Ya, malam ini."

Dia menekan tombol _end_, dan suara mesin menyala mengejutkanku. Pasti Mac yang berada didalam kokpit di atas.

"Waktunya pulang," kata Kyuhyun, menciumku sekali lagi saat ia mengikat tali jaket pelampungku.

Matahari rendah di atas langit di belakang kami ketika perjalanan pulang, dan aku merenung, sungguh luar biasa sore ini. Dibawah perhatian Kyuhyun, menjelaskan dengan sabar, aku sekarang tahu mengenai _Mainsail_, _headsail_, dan _spinnaker_ dan pengetahuan tentang macam-macam ikatan: _reef knot_ (simpul mati/pengunci), _Clove hitch_ (simpul pangkal), dan _sheep shank_(simpul hidup). Bibirnya berkedut saat menerangkan itu.

"Aku bisa mengikatmu suatu hari nanti," aku bergumam sambil mengeluh.

Mulutnya berputar dengan humor. "Kau harus menangkapku dulu, Nona Lee."

Kata-katanya mengingatkan kembali saat dia mengejar aku berputar-putar di apartemen, bergairah, namun sesudahnya sangat mengerikan. Aku mengerutkan kening dan bergidik. Setelah itu, aku meninggalkan dia.

Apakah aku akan meninggalkan dia lagi sekarang yang mana dia sudah mengakui mencintaiku? Aku menatap ke dalam matanya yang bening. Bisakah aku benar-benar meninggalkannya lagi - tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Bisakah aku mengkhianati dia seperti itu? Tidak, aku berpikir aku tidak akan bisa.

Sekarang dia duduk, dan aku berdiri di lingkaran aman dari lengannya selama beberapa jam, sepertinya nyaman. Aku memegang roda kemudi, seringkali Kyuhyun memberikan arahan tentang caraku mengemudikan kapal ini.

"Ada puisi tentang orang berlayar setua dunia ini," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Kedengarannya seperti sebuah kutipan."

Aku merasakan seringainya. "_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_."

"Oh. . . Aku mengagumi _The Little Prince_."

"Aku juga."

Ini adalah sore pertama sebagai Kyuhyun, tangannya masih di atas tanganku, mengarahkan kami kembali. Lampu berkedip dari kapal, terpantul dari air yang gelap, tapi masih terang, sinar sore yang nyaman, benar-benar seperti lagu pembuka untuk melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam yang spektakuler.

Kerumunan orang-orang berkumpul di dermaga saat Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan memutar kapalnya di sekitar area yang relatif kecil. Ia melakukannya dengan mudah dan sama persis sewaktu memutar dengan lancar dari dermaga yang kami tinggalkan sebelumnya. Mac melompat ke dermaga dan mengikat The Grace dengan kencang ke sebuah tonggak.

"Sudah sampai," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," gumamku malu-malu. "Sore ini sangat sempurna."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku pikir juga begitu. Mungkin kau bisa mendaftarkan diri di sekolah berlayar, jadi kita bisa berlayar selama beberapa hari, hanya kita berdua."

"Aku menyukai ide itu. Kita bisa meresmikan kamar tidurnya lagi dan lagi."

Dia membungkuk dan menciumku di bawah telingaku. "Hmm. . . aku akan menunggu untuk itu, Sungmin," bisiknya, membuat satu persatu folikel rambut pada tubuhku berdiri untuk memberi hormat.

Bagaimana dia melakukannya?

"Ayo, apartemen sudah bersih. Kita bisa kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barang kita di hotel?"

"Yesung sudah mengambilnya."

Oh! Kapan?

"Tadi, setelah ia memeriksa apartemen dengan tim-nya." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaanku yang belum terucap.

"Apa orang malang itu pernah tidur?"

"Dia tidur." Kyuhyun seperti biasa menarik salah satu alisnya kearahku, bingung. "Dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya, Sungmin, dia sangat kompeten. Beruntung bertemu dengan Jonghoon."

"Jonghoon?"

"Kim Jonghoon, itu nama asli Yesung."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau menyukai Yesung," kata Kyuhyun, menatapku dengan spekulasi.

"Aku rasa ya." Pertanyaannya seperti mencurigaiku. Dia mengernyit. "Aku tidak terpikat padanya, kalau itu sebabnya kau mengerutkan kening. Hentikan."

Kyuhyun hampir merengut - merajuk.

Astaga, kadang-kadang dia seperti anak kecil. "Aku pikir Yesung begitu karena kau sangat baik padanya. Itulah mengapa aku menyukainya. Tampaknya dia sopan, dapat diandalkan dan sangat loyal. Aku pikir dia memiliki daya tarik seperti kebapakan. "

"Seperti kebapakan?"

"Ya."

"Oke, seperti kebapakan." Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan arti kata itu. Aku tertawa.

"Oh, demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun, dewasalah."

Mulutnya menganga, terkejut dengan semburanku, tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan kening seakan mempertimbangkan pernyataanku. "Aku akan mencoba," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Kau harus begitu. Sangat." Aku menjawab pelan tapi kemudian memutar mataku padanya.

"Kenangan apa yang muncul saat kau memutar mata kepadaku, Sungmin." Dia menyeringai.

Aku menyeringai padanya. "Yah, jika kau menjaga sikapmu, mungkin kita bisa menghidupkan kembali beberapa kenangan itu."

Mulutnya berputar dengan humor. "Menjaga sikapku?" Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Sungguh, Nona Lee, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin menghidupkan kembali kenangan itu?"

"Mungkin dengan melihat matamu yang menyala seperti pohon natal ketika aku mengatakan itu."

"Kau sudah mengenalku lebih baik," katanya datar.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik lagi."

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Dan aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih baik, Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Mac." Kyuhyun menjabat tangannya di anak tangga dermaga.

"Always great, Tuan Cho, and see you. Sungmin, nice to meet you."

Aku menjabat tangannya dengan malu-malu. Dia pasti tahu aku dan Kyuhyun bercinta di atas kapal ketika ia turun ke darat.

"Good evening, Mac, thank you."

Dia nyengir dan mengedipkan mata, membuatku memerah. Kyuhyun mengambil tanganku, dan kami berjalan di dermaga.

"Lapar?" Dia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. Memang, aku benar-benar sangat lapar.

"Kita akan makan di tempat meninggalkan mobil. Ayo."

.

.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk di booth, membaca menu dan menyesap anggur Frascati rasanya nikmat. Ketika aku membaca menu, aku telah menetapkan pilihan, Kyuhyun memandang padaku secara spekulatif.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tampak cantik, Sungmin. Jalan-jalan keluar cocok untukmu."

Aku memerah. "Terus terang aku merasa kulitku agak terbakar. Tapi aku punya sore yang indah. Sore yang sempurna. Terima kasih."

Dia tersenyum, matanya yang hangat. "Sama-sama," bisiknya.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Aku memutuskan untuk menemukan misi yang sebenarnya.

"Apa saja, Sungmin. Kau tahu itu." Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak memiliki banyak teman. Mengapa begitu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan mengerutkan kening. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu. Aku memiliki rekan bisnis, meskipun aku rasa itu sangat berbeda dengan persahabatan. Aku memiliki keluarga dan hanya itu. Selain Elena."

Aku mengabaikan sebutan '_bitch troll'_. "Tidak ada teman pria yang seumuran denganmu yang bisa kau ajak keluar dan melepaskan ketegangan?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku ingin melepaskan ketegangan, Sungmin." Kyuhyun memutar mulutnya. "Dan aku juga bekerja, membangun bisnis." Dia tampak bingung. "Itu saja yang aku lakukan, kecuali berlayar dan terbang sesekali."

"Bahkan di perguruan tinggi?"

"Benar-benar tidak."

"Hanya Elena?"

Dia mengangguk, ekspresinya waspada.

"Pasti kesepian."

Bibirnya melengkung dengan senyum agak muram. "Apa yang ingin kau makan?" tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku ingin _risotto_."

"Pilihan yang bagus." Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan, mengatakan itu untuk mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Setelah kami memesan kami, aku bergeser tidak nyaman di kursiku, menatap jariku yang tersimpul. Jika dia lagi senang berbicara, aku perlu untuk mengambil kesempatan itu.

Aku harus bicara dengannya tentang harapannya, tentang dia, um . . . kebutuhannya.

"Sungmin, apa yang salah? Katakan padaku."

Aku melirik ke wajah pedulinya.

"Katakan padaku," katanya lebih tegas, dan kepeduliannya berkembang menjadi apa? Takut? Kemarahan?

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya khawatir bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan cukup untukmu. Kau tahu, untuk melepaskan ketegangan."

Rahangnya meregang dan matanya mengeras. "Apa aku memberimu indikasi bahwa hubungan ini tidak cukup?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tahu kau seperti apa. Apa kau. . . um. . . kebutuhanmu," aku tergagap.

Dia menutup matanya dan menggosok dahinya dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suaranya menakutkan lembut seolah-olah dia marah, dan menenggelamkan hatiku.

"Tidak, kau jangan salah paham, kau sangat luar biasa, dan aku tahu itu baru beberapa hari saja, tapi aku harap aku tidak memaksamu menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu."

"Aku masih aku, Sungmin, dengan semua _Fifty Shades-_ku yang sangat kacau. Ya, aku harus melawan dorongan itu untuk bisa terkontrol . . . tapi itu sudah menjadi bawaanku, bagaimanapun aku harus menangani hidupku. Ya, aku berharap kau untuk berperilaku baik dengan cara tertentu, dan saat kau tidak menantang sekaligus bersenang-senang. Kita masih melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Kau membiarkan aku memukul pantatmu setelah penawaranmu yang keterlaluan di acara lelang kemarin." Dia tersenyum dengan sayang pada kenangan itu . "Aku menikmati menghukummu. Aku tidak berpikir dorongan itu akan pernah pergi. . . tapi aku mencoba, dan itu tidak sesulit yang aku pikirkan."

Aku menggeliat dan malu, mengingat kencan terlarang kami di kamar tidur masa kecilnya. "Aku tidak keberatan," bisikku sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tahu." Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum agak enggan. "Aku juga tidak. Tapi biarkan aku bicara, Sungmin, semua ini baru bagiku dan beberapa hari terakhir ini sudah menjadi yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin mengubah apa pun."

Oh!

"Hal itu juga sudah menjadi yang terbaik dalam hidupku, tanpa kecuali," bisikku dan senyumnya melebar. "Jadi kau tidak ingin membawaku ke ruang bermainmu?"

Dia menelan ludah dan pucat, semua jejak humor hilang. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin."

"Mengapa tidak?" Bisikku. Ini bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan.

Dan ya, itu dia, sedikit cubitan penuh kekecewaan. Dewi batinku menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan cemberut, tangannya bersedekap seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"Terakhir kali itu terjadi kau meninggalkanku," katanya pelan. "Aku akan menghindari apapun yang bisa membuatmu meninggalkan aku lagi. Aku sangat terpukul ketika kau meninggalkanku. Aku tegaskan itu. Aku tidak pernah ingin lagi merasakan seperti itu. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku padamu." Matanya melebar dan intens dengan kesungguhannya.

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil. Hal itu membuatmu tidak akan bisa santai untuk terus-menerus khawatir tentang bagaimana aku merasakan itu. Kau telah membuat semua perubahan ini untukku, dan aku . . . kupikir aku harus membalas dengan beberapa cara. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin . . . mencoba. . . beberapa permainan," aku tergagap, wajahku sama merahnya dengan dinding ruang bermainnya.

Mengapa hal ini begitu sulit untuk dibicarakan? Aku sudah pernah melakukan berbagai macam seks yang menyimpang dengan pria ini, hal itu belum pernah kudengar beberapa minggu lalu, hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah aku pikirkan, namun yang paling sulit dari semuanya adalah membicarakan ini kepadanya.

"Ming, kau sudah membalas lebih dari yang kau tahu. Tolong, jangan merasa seperti itu."

Hilang sudah Kyuhyun yang ceria. Matanya bertambah lebar sekarang dengan tanda bahaya, dan keterus terangannya itu sangat memilukan.

"Sayang, kejadian itu hanya akan menjadi akhir pekan satu-satunya," ia melanjutkan. "Berilah waktu untuk kita. Aku berpikir banyak sekali tentang kita minggu yang lalu saat kau meninggalkan aku. Kita perlu waktu. Kau perlu mempercayai aku, dan aku juga.

Mungkin pada saatnya kita dapat menikmati, tapi aku suka bagaimana kau sekarang ini. Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini, bahagia, santai dan riang, mengetahui bahwa aku ada hubungannya dengan ini. Aku belum pernah . . ." Dia berhenti dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kita harus berjalan sebelum kita bisa berlari." Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Dokter Jung. Dia mengatakan itu setiap saat. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan mengutip kata-katanya."

"Seorang _Jungnisme_."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tepat."

Pelayan datang dengan makanan pembuka kami dan pembicaraan kami berubah topik membuat Kyuhyun jadi rileks.

Tetapi ketika piring yang besar seperti tidak layak ditempatkan di depan kami, aku tidak dapat membantu berpikir bagaimana aku memikirkan Kyuhyun hari ini - santai, bahagia dan ceria. Setidaknya dia tertawa sekarang, merasa nyaman lagi.

Aku menarik napas, batinku mendesah lega saat ia mulai menanyaiku tentang tempat-tempat yang sudah pernah aku singgahi. Ini diskusi yang singkat, karena aku tidak pernah kemana-mana kecuali wilayah sekitar Korea Selatan. Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun, sudah berkeliling dunia. Pembicaraan kami menjadi lebih ringan, lebih menyenangkan, berbicara tentang semua tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi.

Setelah kami makan enak dan kenyang, Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil kembali ke apartemen. Ini membuat pikiranku berganti menjadi damai. Aku mempunyai pikiran –hari ini sangat luar biasa. Orang tua Kyuhyun, kejadian dikamar mandi, pengakuan Kyuhyun, bercinta di hotel dan di kapal, membeli mobil. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri begitu berbeda. Seolah-olah dia melepaskan sesuatu atau menemukan kembali sesuatu - aku tak tahu.

Siapa yang tahu dia bisa begitu romantis? Benarkah?

Ketika aku meliriknya, dia juga terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Rasanya seperti memukulku mengetahui bahwa dia benar-benar tidak pernah memiliki masa remaja yang normal pula. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Saat kami hampir sampai apartemennya, ketegangannya mulai memancar sampai menjadi jelas. Sambil mengemudi, ia melihat-lihat trotoar dan gang-gang samping, matanya jelalatan dimana-mana, dan aku tahu dia sedang mencari Chengmin. Aku mulai ikut mencari juga. Setiap orang berambut coklat muda adalah tersangka, tapi kami tidak melihatnya.

Ketika ia memasuki garasi, mulutnya mengatup tegang, suram. Aku heran mengapa kami pulang ke sini jika dia akan menjadi begitu waspada dan tegang. Seungri berada di garasi, berpatroli. Audi bernoda sudah tak ada. Dia datang untuk membukakan pintuku saat Kyuhyun parkir di samping SUV.

"Hai, Seungri," bisikku, sapaku.

"Nona Lee." Dia mengangguk. "Tuan Cho."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Sir."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggenggam tanganku, dan berjalan menuju lift. Aku tahu otaknya bekerja lembur, dia terganggu. Begitu kami berada di dalam dia menoleh padaku.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar disini sendirian. Kau mengerti? " Suaranya agak keras.

"Oke." Astaga, jaga rambutmu tetap berdiri. Tapi sikapnya membuatku tersenyum. Aku ingin memeluk diriku sendiri sekarang, pria ini, seluruh dominannya dan bicara singkatnya denganku, aku tahu. Aku heran, karena kondisiku seakan begitu terancam hanya seminggu atau lebih ketika ia bicara demikian padaku. Tapi sekarang, aku memahaminya jauh lebih baik. Ini adalah mekanisme penangannya. Dia menegaskan tentang Chengmin, dia mencintaiku, dan dia ingin melindungiku.

"Apa yang lucu?" Gumamnya, ekspresinya sedikit menghibur.

"Kau."

"Aku? Nona Lee? Mengapa aku lucu?" Dia Cemberut.

Kyuhyun cemberut . . . tampak panas.

"Jangan cemberut."

"Kenapa?" Dia bahkan lebih geli.

"Karena efeknya sama buatku seperti aku terhadapmu ketika aku melakukan ini," aku menggigit bibirku dengan sengaja.

Dia menaikkan alisnya, terkejut dan senang pada waktu yang bersamaan. "Benarkah?" Dia cemberut lagi dan membungkuk dan memberiku ciuman sayang dengan singkat.

Aku menaikkan bibirku untuk bertemu bibirnya, dalam sekian detik saat bibir kami bersentuhan, ciuman sayang berubah menjadi liar menyebar melalui pembuluh darahku dari titik pusat yang paling intim, menuntunku kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba, jariku meremas rambutnya saat ia menyambarku dan mendorongku ke dinding lift, tangannya meraup wajahku, menahanku ke bibirnya saat lidah kami saling mendesak. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena terkurung di dalam lift yang membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih nyata, tapi aku merasakan kebutuhannya, kecemasannya, gairahnya.

Sialan. Aku menginginkan dia, di sini, sekarang.

_Ping_, lift berhenti, pintu bergeser terbuka, dan Kyuhyun menarik mukanya dari diriku, pinggulnya masih menjepitku ke dinding, tubuhnya yang mengeras masih menekanku.

"Wow," bisiknya terengah-engah.

"Wow," Aku mengikutinya, tarikan napas menyambut paru-paruku.

Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya menyala. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Sungmin." Dia menelusuri bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya.

Dari sudut mataku, Yesung melangkah mundur sehingga dia diluar jangkauan yang bisa melihatku. Aku meraih dan mencium Kyuhyun di sudut mulutnya yang terpahat dengan indah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kyuhyun."

Dia melangkah mundur dan meraih tanganku, matanya lebih gelap sekarang, berkabut. "Ayo," perintahnya.

Yesung masih di ruang depan, diam-diam menunggu kami.

"Selamat malam, Yesung," kata Kyuhyun dengan ramah.

"Tuan Cho, Nona Lee."

"Kemarin aku Nyonya Yesung." Aku menyeringai pada Yesung, mukanya memerah.

"Itu cincin yang bagus, Nona Lee," kata Yesung terus terang.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Kyuhyun mengencangkan genggamannya di tanganku, cemberut. "Jika kalian berdua telah selesai, aku ingin menanyai hasil tugasnya seseorang." Dia melotot pada Yesung, yang kini terlihat tidak nyaman, dan aku merasa ngeri dalam hati.

Aku telah melewati batas.

"Maaf," aku bicara pada Yesung, yang mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum ramah sebelum aku berbalik mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Aku akan bicara denganmu segera. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Nona Lee," kata Kyuhyun pada Yesung, dan aku tahu aku dalam kesulitan.

Kyuhyun membawaku masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan menggoda staf, Sungmin," tegur dia.

Aku membuka mulut untuk membela diri, kemudian menutupnya lagi, lalu membukanya. "Aku tidak menggodanya. Aku hanya bersikap ramah, itu berbeda."

"Jangan bersikap ramah dengan staf atau menggoda dengan mereka. Aku tidak suka itu."

Oh. Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun yang ceria. "Maaf," gumamku dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jariku.

Dia tidak membuatku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil sepanjang hari. Meraih kebawah ia menangkup daguku, mengangkat kepalaku untuk bertemu dengan matanya.

"Kau tahu betapa cemburunya aku," bisiknya.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah memiliki tubuh dan jiwaku."

Dia berkedip seolah-olah dia menemukan fakta ini sulit untuk diproses. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan cepat, tapi tidak ada gairah seperti yang kami alami tadi di lift.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," katanya cemberut dan berbalik, meninggalkan aku berdiri di kamar tidurnya, terpana dan kebingungan.

Untuk apa dia cemburu pada Yesung? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak percaya.

Melirik jam weker, aku melihat baru jam delapan lebih sedikit. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaianku untuk persiapan kerja besok. Aku menuju lantai atas ke kamarku dan membuka lemari pakaian. Dan kosong. Semua pakaian hilang. Oh tidak! Kyuhyun telah memegang kata-kataku dan membuang semua pakaian itu. Sial.

Bawah sadarku melotot ke arahku. Nah, itulah yang terjadi padamu dan mulut besarmu.

Mengapa ia memegang kata-kataku? Nasehat Ibuku kembali menghantuiku, _"Pria itu sangat harfiah, sayang."_ Aku cemberut, menatap lemari yang kosong. Ada beberapa pakaian yang sangat indah, juga, seperti gaun perak saat aku dengan bola itu.

Aku mondar-mandir dengan putus asa di dalam kamar tidur, tunggu dulu. Apa yang terjadi? IPad tidak ada. Dimana Mac-ku? Oh tidak. Pikiran pertamaku adalah apa mungkin Chengmin tak kenal batas itu yang mencurinya.

Aku segera kembali ke lantai bawah dan kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Di atas meja samping tempat tidur ada Mac-ku, iPad-ku, dan tasku. Semuanya ada di sini.

Aku membuka pintu lemari pakaian. Pakaianku ada di sini-semuanya - pakaianku berbagi tempat dengan pakaian Kyuhyun. Kapan ini terjadi? Mengapa dia tidak pernah memperingatkan aku sebelum dia melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?

Aku berbalik, dan dia berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, mereka sudah selesai mengerjakannya," gumamnya, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanyaku. Wajahnya muram.

"Yesung berpikir Chengmin masuk melalui tangga darurat. Dia pasti punya kunci. Semua kunci telah diganti sekarang. Tim Yesung telah membersihkan setiap ruang di apartemen ini. Dia sudah tidak di sini." Dia berhenti dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kalau saja aku tahu di mana dia berada. Dia menghindari semua upaya kami untuk menemukannya padahal dia butuh bantuan."

Dia mengerutkan kening, dan kekesalan sebelumnya padaku telah hilang. Aku menempatkan tanganku di sekelilingnya. Membungkusku ke dalam pelukannya, ia mencium rambutku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya kau menemukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Dokter Jung memiliki tempat."

"Bagaimana dengan suaminya?"

"Dia lepas tangan terhadapnya." Nada Kyuhyun getir. "Keluarganya berada di China. Aku pikir dia sendirian di luar sana."

"Menyedihkan."

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan semua barang-barangmu di sini? Aku ingin berbagi kamar denganmu," bisiknya. Wow, perubahan cepat arah pembicaraan.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin kau tidur denganku. Aku tidak bermimpi buruk saat kau bersamaku."

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk?"

"Ya."

Aku mengencangkan pelukanku. Sialan. Bagasi lainnya. Hatiku sudah terikat pada pria ini. "Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan pakaianku untuk bekerja besok," gumamku.

"Bekerja!" Teriak Kyuhyun seolah-olah itu kata kotor yang dia keluarkan untukku sambil melotot.

"Ya, bekerja," jawabku bingung dengan reaksinya.

Ia menatapku dengan ketidakpahaman yang lengkap. "Tapi Chengmin. Dia ada di luar sana," ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin kau berangkat kerja."

Apa? "Itu konyol, Kyuhyun. Aku harus bekerja."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh."

"Aku punya pekerjaan baru, yang aku nikmati. Tentu saja aku harus bekerja." Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh," ulangnya, tegas.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan tinggal di sini sambil memutar-mutar ibu jariku saat kau menjadi _Penguasa Alam Semesta_?"

"Terus terang. . . ya."

Oh, Fifty, Fifty, Fifty. . . beri aku kekuatan.

"Kyuhyun, aku harus bekerja."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh."

"Ya. Aku akan berangkat kerja." kataku perlahan-lahan seolah-olah dia seorang anak kecil.

Dia cemberut padaku. "Diluar tidak aman."

"Kyuhyun. . . Aku harus bekerja untuk mencari uang, dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu bekerja untuk mencari uang dan bagaimana kau tahu, kau akan baik-baik saja?" Dia hampir berteriak.

Apa maksudnya? Dia akan memberikan tunjangan untukku? Oh, ini luar biasa menggelikan – untuk apa aku sudah mengenalnya selama lima minggu?

Dia marah sekarang, matanya tampak seperti badai dan berkedip, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun, Chengmin berdiri diujung tempat tidurmu, dan dia tidak menyakiti aku, dan ya, aku akan berangkat kerja. Aku tidak ingin berutang budi padamu. Aku punya pinjaman siswa yang harus dibayar."

Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis suram, karena aku menempatkan kedua tanganku di pinggulku. Aku tidak akan bergeming tentang ini. Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Aku tidak ingin kau berangkat kerja."

"Ini bukan terserah kau, Kyuhyun. Ini bukan keputusan yang harus kau buat."

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya saat ia menatapku. Detik, menit menandai saat kami saling melotot.

"Seungri akan pergi denganmu."

"Kyuhyun, itu tidak perlu. Kau menjadi tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal?" Ia menggeram. "Pilih salah satu, dia pergi denganmu, atau aku akan benar-benar menjadi tidak masuk akal yang membuat kau tetap di sini."

Dia tidak akan, atau benar-benar akan melakukan itu? "Bagaimana, tepatnya?"

"Oh, aku akan menemukan satu cara, Sungmin. Jangan desak aku. "

"Baik!" Aku menyerah, mengangkat kedua tanganku, menenangkan dia. Sialan – Fifty kembali dengan sebuah pembalasan.

Kami berdiri, saling mengerutkan dahi.

"Baiklah, Seungri bisa pergi denganku jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Aku menyerah dan memutar mataku.

Kyuhyun menyempitkan matanya dan berjalan satu langkah mengancam ke arahku. Aku langsung melangkah mundur. Dia berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menutup matanya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Oh tidak. Fifty sudah baik-baik saja dan benar-benar sudah berakhir.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu berkeliling apartemen ini?"

Keliling apartemen? Apakah kau sedang bercanda denganku? "Oke," gumamku dengan waspada. Perubah taktik lainnya - Tuan Gairah sudah kembali. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan ketika aku menyambutnya, ia meremas tanganku dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya bersiap-siap untuk lari," Kataku asal bicara.

"Lari?" Mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Aku bercanda!" Oh astaga.

Dia menuntunku keluar dari kamar, dan mengambil waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan diri. Adrenalin masih mengalir melalui tubuhku. Bertengkar dengan Fifty tidak mudah dilakukan.

Dia mengajakku keliling apartemen, menunjukkan padaku beberapa kamar. Didekat ruang bermain ada tiga kamar tidur cadangan di lantai atas, aku sangat penasaran karena mendapati kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook diantara dapur, ruangannya luas, dan masing-masing ada satu tempat tidur.

Ryeowook belum kembali dari mengunjungi saudaranya.

Di lantai bawah, ruang yang menarik mataku adalah yang berseberangan ruang kerjanya - ruang TV dengan layar plasma yang sangat besar dan berbagai macam game konsol. Sangat nyaman. "Jadi kau punya Xbox?" Aku menyeringai.

"Ya, tapi aku payah dalam permainan itu. Donghae selalu mengalahkan aku. Sangat lucu, ketika kau mengira ruangan ini adalah ruang bermainku." Dia menyeringai ke arahku dengan tampang kesalnya yang sudah terlupakan. Syukurlah dia kembali dengan suasana hatinya yang bagus.

"Aku senang kau berpikir bahwa aku lucu, Tuan Cho," aku menanggapi dengan sombong.

"Memang itulah kau, Nona Lee, saat kau tidak menjengkelkan, tentu saja."

"Aku biasanya menjengkelkan ketika kau bertindak tidak masuk akal."

"Aku? Tidak masuk akal?"

"Ya, Tuan Cho. Tidak masuk akal bisa menjadi nama tengahmu."

"Aku tidak memiliki nama tengah."

"Tidak masuk akal akan sesuai dengan namamu itu."

"Aku pikir itu masalah pendapat, Nona Lee."

"Aku akan tertarik pada pendapat profesionalnya Dokter Jung."

Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Ayo," perintahnya. Aku mengikutinya keluar dari ruang TV melalui ruang besar menuju koridor utama melewati ruang _utility_ dan gudang anggur yang mengesankan dan memasuki ruang kerja Yesung yang besar dan lengkap. Yesung berdiri ketika kami masuk. Didalam ruangan ini ada meja pertemuan dengan enam kursi. Di atas salah satu meja ada tumpukan monitor. Aku tidak tahu apartemen ini memiliki CCTV. Tampaknya untuk memantau balkon, tangga, lift service, dan serambi.

"Hai, Yesung. Aku hanya mengajak Sungmin berkeliling."

Yesung mengangguk tapi tidak tersenyum. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia telah diceramahi, juga, dan mengapa ia masih bekerja? Ketika aku tersenyum padanya, dia mengangguk sopan. Kyuhyun meraih tanganku sekali lagi dan membawaku ke perpustakaan.

"Dan, tentu saja, kau sudah berada di sini." Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Aku melihat sekeliling ada meja biliar dilapisi kain wol tebal yang kasar warna hijau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Aku bertanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, terkejut.

"Oke. Apakah kau sudah pernah bermain sebelumnya?"

"Beberapa kali," aku berbohong, dan ia menyempit matanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Sungmin. Mungkin kau belum pernah bermain sebelumnya atau . . ."

Aku menjilat bibirku. "Takut sedikit kompetisi?"

"Takut dengan gadis kecil sepertimu?" Kyuhyun pura-pura mencemooh dengan bergurau.

"Mau taruhan, Tuan Cho."

"Kau sangat percaya diri, Nona Lee?" Dia menyeringai, geli dan sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Taruhan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika aku menang, kau akan membawaku kembali ke ruang bermain."

Ia menatapku seolah-olah dia tak bisa memahami apa yang telah aku katakan. "Dan jika aku menang?" Tanya dia setelah rasa terguncangnya mereda.

"Kalau itu terserah kau."

Mulutnya berputar saat ia merenungkan jawabannya. "Oke, sepakat." Dia menyeringai. "Apakah kau ingin bermain jenis _pool, English snooker_ atau _carom biliards_?"

"_Pool_, please. Aku tidak tahu yang lainnya itu."

Dari lemari bawah salah satu rak buku, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tas kulit besar. Di dalamnya ada bola pool yang dibungkus dengan kain beludru. Cepat dan efisien, ia menyusun bola di atas kain tebal dari wol kasar itu. Aku tidak berpikir aku pernah bermain biliar pool di atas meja besar sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memberiku _cue_(stik biliar) dan beberapa kapur.

"Apa kau ingin meneruskan?" Dia pura-pura sopan. Dia menikmati dirinya sendiri - dia pikir dia akan menang.

"Oke." Aku memberi kapur ujung _cue_-ku, dan meniup kelebihan kapurnya - menatap Kyuhyun melalui bulu mataku. Matanya gelap saat aku lakukan itu.

Aku memegang bola putih yang bergaris dan mengusap bersih dengan cepat, memukul bola ditengah segitiga yang sejajar dengan kekuatan sedemikian rupa hingga bola bergarisnya berputar dan masuk ke dalam _top right pocket_.

Aku sudah menyebarkan sisa bolanya.

"Aku memilih bola yang bergaris," kataku polos, tersenyum malu-malu pada Kyuhyun. Mulutnya berputar terhibur.

"Silakan duluan," katanya sopan.

Aku melanjutkan dengan memasukkan tiga bola berikutnya secara berurutan. Di dalam diriku, aku menari. Pada saat ini, aku sangat bersyukur kepada Siwon yang mengajariku bermain pool dan memainkannya dengan baik. Kyuhyun mengawasi tanpa ekspresi, tidak memberikan apa-apa lagi, kecuali rasa gelinya sepertinya sudah hilang. Aku melewatkan bola garis hijau hanya selebar rambut.

"Kau tahu, Sungmin, aku bisa berdiri di sini dan menontonmu sambil bersandar dan meregangkan di meja biliar ini sepanjang hari," katanya memuji.

Aku memerah. Syukurlah aku mengenakan jins-ku. Dia menyeringai. Dia mencoba mengganggu permainanku, Si Brengsek. Dia menarik sweater kremnya keatas kepala, melemparkan itu ke belakang kursi, dan menyeringai padaku, saat ia berjalan untuk memukul bola pertamanya.

Dia membungkuk rendah di atas meja. Mulutku langsung kering. Oh, Aku melihat apa yang dia maksud. Kyuhyun dengan jins ketat dan T-shirt putih, membungkuk, seperti itu. . . adalah sesuatu untuk diperhatikan. Aku cukup kehilangan pikiranku. Dia memasukkan empat bola solidnya dengan cepat, kemudian melakukan kesalahan dengan memasukkan bola putih.

"Sebuah kesalahan yang sangat mendasar, Tuan Cho," godaku.

Dia menyeringai. "Ah, Nona Lee, aku hanyalah seorang manusia bodoh. Giliranmu." Dia mempersilahkan dengan melambaikan tangan ke meja.

"Kau tidak tidak mencoba untuk mengalah, kan?"

"Oh tidak. Untuk apa, aku punya sesuatu dalam pikiranku sebagai hadiah, aku ingin menang, Sungmin" Dia mengangkat bahu sambil lalu. "Sekali lagi, aku selalu ingin menang."

Aku menyempitkan mata kepadanya. Saat itu juga . . . Aku sangat senang karena aku mengenakan blus biruku, dengan potongan rendah yang menyenangkan. Aku berjalan mengelilingi meja, membungkuk rendah pada setiap kesempatan, memberikan Kyuhyun untuk melihat pantatku dan belahan dadaku setiap kali aku bisa. Bisa memainkan dua permainan sekaligus. Aku melirik dia.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan," dia berbisik, matanya gelap.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku genit ke satu sisi, dengan lembut membelai cue-ku, memainkan tanganku atas dan ke bawah perlahan-lahan. "Oh. Aku hanya memutuskan bola yang mana yang aku pukul berikutnya," bisikku sambil lalu.

Membungkuk diatas meja, aku memukul bola oranye bergarisku ke posisi yang lebih baik. Kemudian aku berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun dan mengambil sisanya dari bawah meja. Aku memukul lurus pada tembakan berikutnya. Membungkuk tepat di atas meja. Aku mendengar Kyuhyun menarik napas tajam, dan tentu saja, pukulanku jadi meleset. Sial.

Dia mendekat dan berdiri di belakangku sementara aku masih membungkuk di atas meja dan menempatkan tangannya di atas pantatku. Hmm. . .

"Apakah kau menggoyangkan pantatmu untuk mengejekku, Nona Lee?" Dan ia memukulku, keras.

Aku terkesiap. "Ya," gumamku, karena itu benar.

"Hati-hati apa yang kau inginkan, sayang."

Aku mengusap pantatku saat ia berjalan di ujung meja yang lain, membungkuk, dan mengambil pukulannya. Astaga, aku bisa melihat dia sepanjang hari. Ia memukul bola merah, dan menembak ke sisi kiri pocket. Tujuannya untuk bola kuning, top right, hanya meleset. Aku menyeringai.

"Kesini _Red Room_, kami akan datang," Aku mengejek dia.

Dia hanya mengangkat alis dan mengarahkan aku untuk melanjutkan. Aku memukul dengan cepat bola hijau bergaris dan suatu kebetulan, berhasil membenturkan ke bola oranye bergaris yang terakhir.

"Nama _pocket-_mu," Bisik Kyuhyun, dan seolah-olah dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang gelap dan kasar.

"Top left-hand. "Aku membidik di atas bola hitam, memukulnya, tapi melenceng. Itu terlalu lebar. Sialan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan seringaian nakal ketika ia membungkuk di atas meja dan memasukkan dengan cepat dua bola solids yang tersisa. Aku praktis terengah-engah, mengawasinya, tubuh lenturnya meregang di atas meja. Dia berdiri dan memberi kapur diujung cue-nya, matanya membakar ke dalam diriku.

"Jika aku menang. . . "

Oh ya?

"Aku akan memukul pantatmu, lalu bercinta denganmu diatas meja biliar ini."

Sialan. Satu otot dibawah pusarku mengepal dengan keras.

"Top right," bisiknya sambil menunjuk bola hitam, dan membungkuk untuk memukulnya.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	42. Chapter 42

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 42

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan anggun dan mudah, Kyuhyun memukul bola putih hingga meluncur ke seberang meja, menyentuh bola hitam dan oh, begitu pelannya bola hitam menggelinding, bergoyang-goyang di tepi, dan akhirnya masuk di lubang ke kanan atas meja biliar.

Sialan.

Dia berdiri, dan mulutnya tersimpul penuh kemenangan, dengan senyum yang menandakan aku-jadi-memilikimu-Lee. Meletakkan Cue-nya, ia melenggang santai ke arahku, dengan rambut kusut, celana jeans, dan T-shirt putih. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang CEO, dia tampak seperti anak nakal dari sisi kota yang salah. Sial, dia begitu seksi.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi seorang pecundang yang tidak mau menerima kekalahan, kan?" Gumamnya, nyaris sedikit menyeringai.

"Tergantung seberapa keras kau memukul pantatku," bisikku, berpegangan pada cue-ku untuk mendukungku berdiri.

Dia mengambil cue-ku dan menempatkan ke satu sisi meja, mengaitkan jarinya ke bagian atas bajuku, dan menarikku ke arahnya. "Yah, mari kita menghitung pelanggaran ringanmu, Nona Lee."

Dia menghitung dengan jari panjangnya. "Satu, membuat aku cemburu pada stafku sendiri. Dua, berdebat denganku tentang kerja. Dan tiga, memamerkan pantatmu yang lezat padaku selama dua puluh menit terakhir." Matanya lembut bersinar penuh gairah, sambil membungkuk, dia menggosok hidungnya padaku. "Aku ingin kau melepaskan jinsmu dan kemeja yang sangat menarik ini sekarang." Dia mencium bibirku selembut bulu, melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu, dan menguncinya.

Ketika ia berbalik dan menatap ke arahku, matanya terbakar. Aku berdiri lemas, benar-benar seperti zombie, jantungku berdebar-debar, darahku seperti dipompa, benar-benar tak mampu menggerakkan satu ototpun. Dalam benakku, semua yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah _'ini untuk dirinya'_ pikiran ini kuulang terus seperti mengulang-ulang sebuah mantra.

"Pakaianmu, Sungmin. Kau tampaknya masih memakainya. Lepaskan pakaianmu atau aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Kau boleh melakukan itu." Akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku, terdengar sangat pelan dan panas.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Oh, Nona Lee. Itu pekerjaan kotor, tapi kurasa aku bisa bangkit menerima tantangan itu."

"Biasanya kau selalu terbangun gara-gara sebagian besar tantangan, Tuan Cho." Aku mengangkat sebuah alis padanya, dan ia menyeringai.

"Kenapa, Nona Lee, apa maksudmu?" Dalam perjalanannya ke arahku, dia berhenti di meja kecil yang ada di salah satu rak buku. Mengulurkan tangannya, ia mengambil penggaris dua belas inci. Dia memegang masing-masing ujungnya dan melentur-lenturkannya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya padaku.

_Sialan_ , senjata pilihannya. Mulutku langsung kering. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa panas dan terganggu serta basah ditempat seperti biasanya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatku terangsang hanya dengan pandangannya serta melentur-lenturkan sebuah penggaris.

Dia menyelipkan penggaris ke saku belakang jinsnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke arahku, matanya gelap penuh janji. Tanpa bicara, dia menjatuhkan diri dengan berlutut di depanku dan mulai membuka tali sepatuku, dengan cepat dan efisien, menarik kedua _Converse_-ku dan kaus kaki keluar.

Aku bersandar di pinggir meja bilyar agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan menunduk, menatap ke arahnya saat dia membuka tali sepatuku, aku mengagumi kedalaman perasaan yang kumiliki untuk pria kacau yang tampan ini.

_Aku mencintainya. _

Dia meraih pinggulku, menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke dalam pinggang jinsku, dan membuka kancing dan ritsletingnya. Dia mengintip ke atas, sambil menyeringai paling tidak senonoh ketika dia perlahan-lahan melucuti celana jinsku.

Aku melangkah keluar dari jinsku, senang karena aku mengenakan celana dalam yang indah, dan ia mencengkeram belakang kakiku dan menjalankan hidungnya sepanjang pangkal pahaku. Aku praktis meleleh.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang sedikit kasar denganmu, Ming. Kau harus memberitahuku untuk berhenti kalau terlalu berlebihan," ia menghirup napas.

_Oh my._ Dia menciumku. . . disana.

Aku mengerang pelan. "Kata aman?" Gumamku.

"Bukan, tidak ada kata aman, hanya memberitahuku untuk berhenti, dan aku akan berhenti. Mengerti?" Dia menciumku lagi, mengendusku Oh, terasa nikmat. Dia berdiri, tatapannya intens. "Jawab aku," dia menyuruh dengan suara beludrunya yang lembut.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti." Aku bingung dengan desakannya.

"Kau terus menerus memancingku dan memberiku berbagai isyarat sepanjang hari, Sungmin," katanya. "Kau bilang kau khawatir aku sudah kehilangan sisi lainku. Aku tak yakin apa yang kau maksudkan, dan aku tak tahu seberapa seriusnya kau, tapi kita akan mencari tahu. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke dalam ruang bermain lagi, jadi kita bisa mencoba ini sekarang, tapi jika kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau harus berjanji untuk memberitahuku."

Intensitas yang membakar telah muncul dari kegelisahannya menggantikan keangkuhan sebelumnya.

_Tunggu dulu, kumohon jangan cemas, Kyuhyun._

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Bukan kata aman," aku menegaskan lagi untuk meyakinkannya.

"Kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Sungmin. Kekasih tidak perlu kata-kata aman." Dia mengernyit. "Benar kan?"

"Kurasa benar," gumamku.

_Astaga, bagaimana aku tahu?_

"Aku janji." Dia membaca wajahku untuk mencari setiap petunjuk bahwa aku mungkin tak punya keberanian atas keyakinan, dan aku gugup sekaligus bergairah juga.

Aku sangat bahagia bisa melakukan hal ini, mengetahui bahwa dia mencintaiku. Ini sangat sederhana untukku, dan sekarang, aku tak ingin berpikir yang berlebihan. Senyum perlahan membentang di wajahnya, dan ia mulai membuka kancing bajuku, jari cekatannya membuat pekerjaannya makin singkat, meskipun ia tidak melepaskan bajuku. Dia membungkuk dan mengambil cue.

_Oh sial, apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan itu?_

Sebuah getaran rasa takut berjalan melalui diriku.

"Kau bermain dengan baik, Nona Lee. Aku harus mengatakan aku sangat terkejut, mengapa kau tidak memasukkan bola hitam?"

Ketakutanku jadi terlupakan, aku cemberut, bertanya-tanya kenapa sih dia harus terkejut, sangat seksi, Si arogan brengsek.

Aku mengatur posisi bola putih. Kyuhyun berjalan kembali mengitari meja dan berdiri tepat di belakangku saat aku membungkuk untuk memukul bolaku. Dia menempatkan tangannya di paha kananku dan menjalankan jarinya ke atas dan ke bawah kakiku, ke atas sampai pantatku dan kembali lagi, dengan lembut membelaiku.

"Pukulanku akan meleset jika kau terus melakukan ini," bisikku, menutup mataku dan menikmati nuansa tangannya padaku.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau kena atau meleset, sayang. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu seperti ini, setengah berpakaian, berbaring di atas meja biliarku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana panasnya kau terlihat saat ini?"

Aku memerah. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan aku memukul lurus. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia membelai pantatku, lagi dan lagi.

"_Top left_," gumamku, kemudian memukul bola putih.

Dia memukulku dengan keras, tepat di atas pantatku. Begitu tiba-tiba, aku menjerit. Bola putih menyentuh bola hitam, memantul bantalan terlalu melebar jauh dari lubang. Kyuhyun membelai pantatku lagi.

"Oh, kurasa kau perlu mencoba lagi," bisiknya. "Kau harus berkonsentrasi, Sungmin."

Aku terengah-engah sekarang, senang dengan permainan ini. Dia berjalan ke ujung meja, mengatur bola hitam lagi, kemudian menggelindingkan bola putih kembali ke padaku. Dia tampak begitu menggoda, bermata gelap dengan senyum mesum. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak pria ini? Aku menangkap bola putih itu dan menempatkan supaya lurus, siap untuk memukul lagi.

"Uh-uh," dia memperingatkan. "Tunggu dulu."

Oh, dia suka untuk memperpanjang penderitaan ini.

Ia berjalan kembali dan berdiri di belakangku lagi. Aku memejamkan mata sekali lagi ketika kali ini ia mengelus paha kiriku lalu membelai pantatku lagi.

"Bidik," dia menarik nafas.

Aku tak dapat menahan eranganku saat gairah berputar-putar dalam diriku. Dan aku mencoba, benar-benar mencoba, untuk berpikir tentang dimana aku harus memukul bola putih supaya membentur bola hitam. Aku bergeser sedikit ke kananku, dan dia mengikutiku. Aku membungkuk meja sekali lagi. Menggunakan semua sisa terakhir kekuatan bagian dalamku yang mana sudah begitu jauh berkurang sejak aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi begitu aku memukul bola putihnya, aku mulai membidik dan memukul bola putih lagi.

Kyuhyun memukulku sekali lagi, lebih keras.

Aduh! Aku meleset lagi. "Oh tidak! "Erangku.

"Sekali lagi, Sayang. Dan jika kau meleset kali ini, aku benar-benar akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan itu."

_Apa? Mendapatkan apa? _

Dia mengatur bola hitam sekali lagi dan berjalan, perlahan menyakitkan, kembali ke arahku sampai dia berdiri di belakangku, membelai pantatku sekali lagi. "Kau bisa melakukannya," bujuknya.

_Oh, tidak ketika kau menggangguku seperti ini._

Aku mendorong pantatku kebelakang mendekati tangannya, dan dia memukulku dengan lembut.

"Bersemangat, Nona Lee?" Bisiknya.

_Ya. Aku menginginkanmu. _

"Nah, mari kita singkirkan ini." Dengan lembut dia menggeser celana dalamku menuruni pahaku dan melepaskannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan dengan celana dalamku, tapi dia membuatku merasa ter-ekspos saat ia menanamkan ciuman lembut pada masing-masing pipi pantatku.

"Ambil tembakan, sayang."

Aku ingin merintih, namun ini tak akan terjadi. Aku tahu aku akan meleset lagi. Aku meluruskan bola putih, memukulnya, dan dalam ketidaksabaranku, melewatkan bola hitam sepenuhnya. Aku menunggu pukulan, tapi itu tidak datang.

Sebaliknya, ia membungkuk tepat di atasku, menempelkan aku ke meja, mengambil cue dari tanganku dan mengelindingkannya ke samping bantalan. Aku bisa merasakannya, keras, dibelakang pantatku.

"Kau meleset," katanya lembut di telingaku. Pipiku menempel di kain tebal dari wol kasar. "Angkat tanganmu di atas meja."

Aku lakukan apa yang dia katakan.

"Bagus. Aku akan memukul pantatmu sekarang dan lain kali, mungkin sampai kau tidak menginginkannya." Dia bergeser sehingga dia berdiri ke sebelah kiriku, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menempel pinggulku.

Aku mengerang dan hatiku melompat ke mulutku. Dengan lembut, dia membelai pantatku dan tangan satunya diputar-putar sekitar tengkukku, jari-jarinya meremas rambutku, sikunya di punggungku, menahanku tetap merunduk. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Buka kakimu," bisiknya untuk sesaat, aku ragu-ragu. Dan ia memukulku keras...dengan penggaris! Suaranya lebih keras dari sengatannya, hingga membuatku terkejut. Aku terkesiap, dan dia memukulku lagi.

"Kaki," perintahnya.

Aku membuka kakiku, terengah-engah. Penggaris menyerang lagi. Oh,rasanya sangat menyengat, tapi suara keras terhadap kulitku terdengar lebih buruk daripada rasanya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyerap rasa sakit ini. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, dan nafas Kyuhyun menjadi lebih berat.

Dia memukulku lagi dan lagi, dan aku mengerang. Aku tak yakin berapa banyak serangan lagi yang bisa aku tahan, tapi mendengar dia, tahu bagaimana terangsangnya dia, meningkatkan gairahku dan keinginanku untuk melanjutkan. Aku menyeberang ke sisi gelap, sebuah tempat di dalam jiwaku, yang tak kukenal dengan baik tapi sudah pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya di ruang bermain.

Penggaris itu dipukulkan sekali lagi, dan aku merintih keras, dan Kyuhyun merespon dengan mengerang. Dia memukulku lagi – dan lagi. . . dan sekali lagi. . . lebih keras kali ini dan ini aku meringis.

"Berhenti." Kata itu keluar dari mulutku bahkan sebelum aku sadar bahwa aku sudah mengatakannya. Seketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan penggarisnya dan melepaskanku.

"Cukup?" Bisiknya.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin memasuki dirimu sekarang," katanya, suaranya tegang.

"Ya," bisikku dengan kerinduan.

Dia Melepaskan celananya, saat aku berbaring terengah-engah di atas meja, mengetahui bahwa dia akan menjadi kasar. Aku heran sekali lagi bagaimana aku telah berhasil mengatasi ini, dan ya, aku menikmatinya, apa yang dia lakukan padaku sampai saat ini.

Dia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam diriku dan menggerakkan dengan berputar-putar. Perasaan ini sangat indah. Menutup mataku, aku bersenang-senang dengan sensasi itu. Aku mendengar suara robekan foil, kemudian dia berdiri di belakangku, di antara kedua kakiku, mendorong mereka lebih lebar. Perlahan-lahan ia tenggelam ke dalam diriku, mengisiku.

Aku mendengar erangannya murni kenikmatan, dan itu membangkitkan jiwaku. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dengan tegas, memudahkan keluar dariku lagi, dan kali ini kembali medorongku lebih keras, membuatku berteriak. Dia diam sejenak.

"Lagi?" Tanya dia lembut.

"Ya. . . Aku baik-baik saja. Bebaskan dirimu. . . bawa aku bersamamu," bisikku terengah-engah.

Dia mengerang pelan di tenggorokannya, memudahkan keluar dariku sekali lagi, kemudian menghentak ke dalam diriku, dan mengulanginya lagi dan lagi dengan lambat, secara sengaja, seperti hukuman yang brutal, berirama surgawi.

Dia meningkatkan iramanya, mendorongku, lebih dalam, lebih keras, lebih cepat - dan aku menyerah, meledak di sekelilingnya , menuju orgasme yang membuatku kehabisan tenaga dan kelelahan. Samar-samar aku menyadari Kyuhyun juga membiarkan dirinya meledak, memanggil namaku, jari-jarinya menancap ke pinggulku, dan kemudian dia diam dan ambruk diatasku. kami merosot ke lantai, dan ia membuaiku kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang," dia menarik nafas, menutupi wajahku yang menengadah dengan ciuman ringan selembut bulu.

Aku membuka mata dan menatap kearahnya, dan dia membungkus tangannya lebih ketat di sekelilingku.

"Kain tebal dari wol kasar itu membekas hingga pipimu berwarna merah muda," bisiknya sambil menggosok wajahku dengan lembut. "Bagaimana tadi?" Matanya melebar dan waspada.

"Rasanya luar biasa nikmat," aku bergumam. "Aku menyukai cara kasar, Kyuhyun, dan aku suka yang lembut juga. Aku menyukainya jika itu denganmu."

Dia menutup matanya dan memelukku lebih erat. Astaga, aku sangat lelah.

"Kau tidak memiliki kekurangan, Ming. Kau cantik, cerdas, menantang, menyenangkan, seksi, setiap hari aku berterima kasih pada takdir Tuhan bahwa kau yang datang untuk mewawancaraiku dan bukan Eunhyuk." Dia mencium rambutku. Aku tersenyum dan menguap di dadanya. "Aku membuatmu kelelahan," dia melanjutkan. "Ayo. Mandi, lalu tidur."

.

.

.

Kami berdua di bak mandi Kyuhyun, saling berhadapan tenggelam sampai ke dagu diantara busa, aroma manis melati menyelimuti kami. Kyuhyun memijat kakiku, satu per satu. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mungkin sedikit liar.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Gumamku.

"Tentu saja. Apa saja, Sungmin, kau tahu itu."

Aku menarik napas panjang dan duduk, berkedip hanya sedikit.

"Besok, saat aku berangkat kerja, bisakah Seungri hanya mengantarku sampai pintu depan kantor kemudian menjemputku pada sore harinya? Kumohon, Kyuhyun. _Please_," bujukku.

Tangannya diam saat keningnya berkerut. "Kurasa kita sudah setuju," gerutunya.

"Kumohon," aku memohon.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang?"

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk kubawa ke sana jadi aku tidak harus keluar, _please_."

Dia mencium punggung kakiku. "Aku merasa sulit sekali untuk mengatakan tidak padamu," gumamnya seolah-olah ia merasa ini adalah kegagalan pada dirinya. "Kau tak akan pergi keluar?"

"Tidak."

"Oke."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih." Aku bertumpu di atas lututku, air tumpah di mana-mana, dan menciumnya.

"Sama-sama, Nona Lee. Bagaimana dengan pantatmu?"

"Sakit. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Air ini menenangkan."

"Aku senang kau mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti," katanya, menatapku.

"Jadi kau hanya suka dengan pantatku."

Dia menyeringai.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, sangat lelah. Padahal baru jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh, tapi rasanya seperti jam tiga pagi. Hal ini menjadi salah satu akhir pekan yang paling melelahkan dalam hidupku.

"Bukankah sudah disediakan beberapa pakaian tidur untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya bercampur dengan rasa ketidaksetujuan saat ia menatap ke arahku. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku suka memakai T-shirt-mu," gumamku mengantuk.

Wajahnya melembut, dan ia membungkuk dan mencium dahiku. "Aku perlu bekerja. Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian. Bisakah aku menggunakan laptopmu untuk _login_ ke kantor? Apa aku mengganggumu jika aku bekerja disini?"

"Pakai saja laptopku." Aku sudah melayang.

.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi dengan berita lalu lintas, mengejutkan, membuat aku terjaga. Kyuhyun masih tertidur di sampingku. Menggosok mataku, aku melirik jam. Enam lewat tiga puluh, masih terlalu pagi.

Hujan di luar untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, dengan lampu redup dan lembut. Aku merasa senang dan nyaman di kamar besar dengan batu monolit sangat modern apalagi Kyuhyun di sisiku. Aku meregangkan tubuhku dan berbalik menghadap pria lezat ini di sampingku. Mata redupnya terbuka dan ia berkedip masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi." Aku tersenyum dan membelai wajahnya, membungkuk untuk menciumnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Aku biasanya bangun sebelum alarm berhenti," bisiknya dengan heran.

"Ini di-_set_ lebih pagi."

"Begitulah, Nona Lee." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku harus bangun." Dia menciumku, kemudian dia keluar dari tempat tidur.

Aku berbaring kembali ke bantal. Wow, Cho Kyuhyun bangun pada jam sekolah seperti waktu dulu. Bagaimana ini semua terjadi? Aku menutup mata dan kembali tertidur.

"Ayo, tukang tidur, bangun." Kyuhyun membungkuk diatasku. Dia sudah bercukur, bersih, segar... Hmm, baunya begitu wangi, dengan kemeja licin warna putih dan jas hitam, tanpa dasi, Sang CEO sudah kembali.

Sialan, ia juga terlihat tampan seperti ini.

"Apa?" Tanya dia.

"Aku berharap kau kembali ke tempat tidur."

Bibirnya terbuka, terkejut dengan ajakanku ke tempat tidur, dan dia tersenyum nyaris seperti malu. "Kau tak pernah puas, Nona Lee. Sepertinya ide yang menarik, tapi aku punya rapat jam 8.30, jadi aku harus segera berangkat."

_Eoh_?! aku tertidur lagi selama satu jam atau lebih. Sial. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur, tampak Kyuhyun sangat terhibur. Aku mandi dan berpakaian dengan cepat, memakai pakaian yang sudah kusiapkan kemarin: sepasang rok pensil abu-abu dan kemeja sutra abu-abu muda dan sepatu hak tinggi warna hitam, semua semua dari pengurus pakaian baruku.

Aku menyisir rambutku dengan seksama menaikkan keatas, lalu berjalan keluar ke ruang besar, tidak tahu banyak apa yang bisa kuharapkan. Bagaimana aku akan berangkat kerja? Kyuhyun minum kopi di bar sarapan.

Ryeowook ada di dapur sedang membuat sarapan.

"Kau tampak cantik," bisik Kyuhyun. Membungkus lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku, dia mencium di bawah telingaku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku menangkap senyum Ryeowook. Mukaku memerah.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lee," katanya saat ia meletakkan pancake di depanku.

"Oh, terima kasih. Selamat pagi," gumamku.

"Tuan Cho mengatakan anda ingin membawa makan siang untuk dibawa kerja. Apa yang ingin anda makan?"

Aku melirik Kyuhyun, yang berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menyeringai. Aku menyempitkan mata padanya. "Satu sandwich. . . salad. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli." Aku tersenyum lebar pada Ryeowook.

"Saya akan menyiapkan makan siang yang dikemas untuk anda, Nona."

"Tolong, Ryeowook, panggil saja aku Sungmin."

"Sungmin." Dia tersenyum dan berbalik untuk membuatkanku teh. Wow. . . ini sangat keren.

Aku berbalik dan memiringkan kepalaku pada Kyuhyun, menantang dia, akankah dia menuduhku menggoda Ryeowook.

"Aku harus pergi, Sayang. Yesung akan kembali lagi dan mengantarmu bekerja dengan Seungri."

"Hanya sampai pintu."

"Ya. Hanya sampai pintu." Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Meskipun begitu tetap hati-hati."

Aku melirik sekeliling dan melihat Yesung berdiri di pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menciumku, memegang daguku. "Sampai nanti, Sayang."

"Semoga memiliki hari yang menyenangkan di kantor, sayang," aku membalasnya.

Dia berbalik dan berkedip padaku sambil tersenyum indah kemudian dia pergi. Ryeowook memberiku secangkir teh, tiba-tiba aku merasa canggung karena kami hanya berdua di sini.

"Berapa lama anda bekerja untuk Kyuhyun?" Tanyaku, kurasa aku harus membuat semacam percakapan.

"Empat tahun atau lebih," katanya senang, sambil menyiapkan makan siang yang dikemas untukku.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri," gumamku, malu karena dia harus melakukan ini untukku.

"Anda makan sarapan saja. Inilah yang bisa saya lakukan. Saya menikmatinya. Senang rasanya mengurus orang lain selain Tuan Yesung dan Tuan Kyuhyun." Dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku.

Pipiku merah muda karena senang, dan aku ingin membombardir wanita ini dengan pertanyaan. Dia pasti tahu begitu banyak tentang _Fifty_, meskipun sikapnya hangat dan ramah, itupun karena profesionalnya. Aku tahu aku hanya akan mempermalukan kami berdua jika aku memulai menanyai dia, jadi aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dalam keheningan yang cukup nyaman, hanya diselingi beberapa pertanyaannya padaku mengenai kesukaan makananku untuk makan siang.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian Seungri muncul dari pintu depan ke ruang besar. Aku sudah menggosok gigi, dan aku menunggu untuk berangkat. Sambil memegang kantong kertas coklat makan siangku, Seungri dan aku turun ke lantai satu melalui lift. Dia juga sangat pendiam, tidak berbicara apa pun.

Yesung sedang menunggu di Audi, dan aku naik ke belakang kursi penumpang ketika Seungri membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Yesung," kataku cerah.

"Nona Lee." Dia tersenyum.

"Yesung, aku minta maaf tentang kemarin dengan komentarku yang tidak pantas. Aku harap aku tidak menyebabkanmu mendapat masalah."

Yesung mengerutkan kening dengan bingung padaku dari cermin kaca spion saat ia mengendarai keluar menuju lalu lintas Seoul.

"Nona Lee, aku jarang berada dalam kesulitan," katanya meyakinkan.

Oh bagus. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak memarahinya. Hanya aku, kemudian, aku memikirkan dengan masam.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Yesung." Aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jungmo menatap ke arahku, menilai penampilanku, saat aku berjalan ke mejaku. "Pagi, Sungmin. Akhir pekan menyenangkan?"

"Ya, terima kasih. Kau?"

"Ya, baik. Segera masuk keruanganku,aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan."

Aku mengangguk dan duduk menatap komputerku. Rasanya seperti sudah beberapa tahun aku bekerja. Aku menyalakan komputerku dan membuka program email-ku dan tentu saja ada email dari Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Bos **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Selamat pagi, Nona Lee.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas akhir pekan yang indah terlepas dari semua drama itu. Aku berharap kau tidak pernah meninggalkan aku, tidak sekalipun. Dan hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa berita tentang SIP diembargo selama empat minggu. Hapus email ini segera setelah kau selesai membacanya. Milikmu, Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc &amp; bos dari bos dari bos mu. **_

.

Berharap aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya? Apakah dia ingin aku pindah ke apartemennya? Sialan. . . Aku nyaris tidak mengenal pria ini. Aku tekan hapus.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Bossy **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear Tuan Cho.**_

_**Apakah kau memintaku untuk pindah ketempatmu? Dan tentu saja, aku diingatkan bahwa bukti kemampuanmu yang hebat sebagai penguntit yang mengembargo selama empat minggu. Haruskah aku mengirimkan check ke ayahmu? Tolong jangan menghapus email ini. Mohon dibalas. **_

_**ILY xxx **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

.

"Sungmin!" Jungmo membuatku melompat.

"Ya," Aku memerah, dan Jungmo mengerutkan kening padaku.

"Semuanya oke?"

"Tentu." aku berdiri dan mengambil _notebook_-ku untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Bagus. Mungkin kau ingat, aku akan pergi ke _Commitioning Fiction Symposium_ di Busan pada hari Kamis. Aku punya tiket dan reservasi, tapi aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Ke Busan?"

"Ya. Kita akan berangkat hari Rabu dan bermalam disana. Aku pikir kau akan menemukan pengalaman yang sangat mendidik." Matanya gelap saat ia mengatakan ini, tapi senyumnya sopan. "Maukah kau membuat persiapan perjalanan yang diperlukan? Dan memesan kamar tambahan di hotel tempatku menginap? Aku pikir Naeun, asistenku sebelumnya, meninggalkan semua detail yang berguna di suatu tempat."

"Baiklah." Aku tersenyum lemah pada Jungmo.

Sial. Aku berjalan kembali ke mejaku. Ini pasti tidak akan disetujui dengan baik oleh _Fifty_, tapi kenyataannya aku ingin pergi. Kedengarannya seperti kesempatan yang nyata, dan aku yakin aku bisa menjaga tangan panjang Jungmo jika itu motif tersembunyi dia. Kembali di mejaku ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Aku, Bossy? **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Ya. Kumohon. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

Astaga. . . dia ingin aku pindah ke tempatnya. Oh, Kyuhyun – itu terlalu cepat. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku untuk mencoba dan memulihkan akalku. Ini semua yang kubutuhkan setelah akhir pekanku yang luar biasa. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri untuk memikirkan dan memahami semua yang aku alami dan ketahui dalam dua hari terakhir.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Jungnisme **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Kyuhyun, Apa yang terjadi dengan 'berjalan dulu sebelum kita berlari'? Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti malam, please? Aku telah diminta untuk pergi ke sebuah konferensi di Busan pada hari Kamis. Artinya menginap semalam pada hari Rabu. Sepertinya kau harus tahu. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: APA? **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Ya. Mari kita bicarakan ini nanti malam. Apakah kau pergi sendiri? **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Tidak boleh ada teriakan Huruf Tebal pada hari Senin Pagi! **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti malam? **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Kau Belum Melihat Teriakkannya. **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Beritahu aku. Jika perginya dengan si brengsek bosmu itu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak, langkahi dulu mayatku. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

Hatiku tenggelam. Sial, seperti dia ayahku saja.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Tidak, KAU Yang belum melihat Teriakkannya. **_

_**Untuk: Kyuhyun Cho **_

_**Ya. Dengan Jungmo. Aku ingin pergi. Ini kesempatan yang menarik bagiku. **_

_**Jangan marah besar hanya karena urusan sepele. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Tidak, KAU Yang belum melihat Teriakkannya. **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Sungmin. Bukan celana dalam sialanku yang aku khawatirkan. Jawabannya adalah TIDAK. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

"Tidak!" Aku berteriak didepan komputerku, menyebabkan seluruh teman kantor berhenti bekerja dan menatapku.

Jungmo mengintip keluar dari ruangannya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sungmin?"

"Ya. Maaf," gumamku. "Aku er. . . hanya lupa menyimpan dokumen di komputer." Mukaku merah tua karena malu.

Dia tersenyum padaku tapi dengan ekspresi bingung. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali dan segera mengetik memberi tanggapan. Aku sangat marah.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Fifty Shades **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Kyuhyun. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Aku TIDAK akan tidur dengan Jungmo, tidak meskipun kau memberiku semua teh di Cina. Aku MENCINTAIMU. Itulah yang terjadi ketika orang saling mencintai. Mereka saling MEMPERCAYAI. Kupikir kau juga tidak akan TIDUR DENGAN ORANG LAIN, MEMUKUL PANTAT, BERHUBUNGAN SEX, atau MENCAMBUK siapapun. Aku punya KEYAKINAN dan KEPERCAYAAN padamu. Tolong berikan KEHORMATAN yang sama kepadaku. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

.

Aku duduk menunggu tanggapannya. Tidak ada yang masuk. Aku telepon penerbangan dan pesan tiket untuk diriku sendiri, aku memesan penerbangan yang sama dengan Jungmo. Aku mendengar suara ping dari email masuk.

.

_**Dari: Elena **_

_**Perihal: Janjian Makan siang **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Dear Sungmin. Aku benar-benar ingin makan siang denganmu. Kupikir kita sudah keluar dari jalur yang salah, dan aku ingin menjelaskan kebenaran itu. Apa kau punya waktu kosong dalam minggu ini? **_

_**Park Elena **_

.

Sialan! Bagaimana sih dia bisa tahu alamat email-ku? Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku. Bisakah hari ini jadi lebih buruk lagi? Teleponku berdering, dengan lesu aku mengangkat kepalaku dari tanganku dan menjawab, melirik jam. Baru jam 10.20, dan aku sudah berharap aku tak meninggalkan tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kantor Kim Jungmo, dengan Lee Sungmin disini."

Suara pedih yang kukenal menggeraman padaku, _"Maukah kau menghapus email terakhir yang kau kirim untukku dan mencoba untuk sedikit lebih berhati-hati dalam bahasa yang kau gunakan di email kantormu? Aku sudah memberitahumu, sistem ini sedang dimonitor. Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki untuk membatasi beberapa kerusakan dari sini."_ Dia menutup telepon.

Sialan. . . Aku duduk menatap telepon. Kyuhyun tak memberiku kesempatan menjawab. Pria itu telah menginjak-injak seluruh karirku yang belum perpengalaman, dan ia menutup telepon sebelum aku menjawab? Aku memelototi telepon itu, dan kalau benar-benar itu bukan benda mati, aku tahu telepon itu akan menciut ketakutan di bawah tatapan tajamku.

Aku membuka email dan menghapus yang aku kirimkan untuknya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku hanya menyebutkan memukul pantat dan betul, mencambuk. Astaga, jika dia benar-benar begitu malu karena itu, ia seharusnya tidak melakukannya. Aku mengambil ponselku dan meneleponnya.

_"Apa?"_ Bentak dia.

"Aku akan ke Busan entah kau suka atau tidak," aku mendesis.

_"Jangan memperhitung..."_

Aku menutup telepon, memotong kalimat ditengah-tengahnya. Adrenalin sudah mengalir melalui tubuhku. Nah, itu cukup memberitahunya. Aku sangat marah. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diriku. Menutup mataku, aku membayangkan bahwa aku berada di tempat bahagiaku. Hmm. . . sebuah kabin kapal dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku melemparkan bayangan itu keluar karena aku terlalu marah pada _Fifty_ sekarang untuk berada di dekat tempat bahagiaku. Membuka mataku, dengan tenang aku meraih notebook-ku dan hati-hati membuat daftar yang harus aku lakukan. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam, keseimbanganku sudah pulih.

"Sungmin!" Teriak Jungmo, mengejutkanku. "Jangan memesan penerbangan itu!"

"Oh, terlambat. Aku sudah melakukannya," jawabku saat dia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya ke tempatku.

Dia tampak marah. "Dengar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Karena alasan tertentu, tiba-tiba, semua biaya perjalanan dan hotel untuk staf harus disetujui oleh senior manajer. Ini datang langsung dari atasan. Aku akan ke atas untuk bertemu si tua itu. Rupanya, sebuah penangguhan terhadap semua anggaran baru telah diterapkan. Aku tidak mengerti itu." Jungmo mencubit hidungnya dan menutup matanya.

Sebagian besar darah menghilang dari mukaku dan membentuk simpul di dalam perutku. _Fifty_!

"Terima saja telepon untukku. Aku akan melihat apa yang dikatakan bos." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan melangkah pergi untuk bertemu bos-nya, bukan bos bosnya.

Brengsek. Cho Kyuhyun. . . Darahku mulai mendidih lagi.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Apa yang telah kau perbuat? **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Tolong jelaskan padaku, kau tidak akan ikut campur pekerjaanku. **_

_**Aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke konferensi ini. Aku tidak perlu minta ijin padamu. Aku sudah menghapus e-mail yang telah menyinggungmu. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Apakah yang telah kau perbuat? **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Aku hanya melindungi apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. **_

_**Email begitu gegabah yang sudah terkirim itu sudah dihapus dari server SIP sekarang, seperti juga emailku untukmu. **_

_**Memang, aku tidak ragu-ragu percaya padamu. Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

Aku cek untuk melihat apa aku masih punya email-nya, dan ternyata sudah tak ada. Pengaruh pria ini tidak mengenal batas. Bagaimana dia melakukan ini? Siapa yang tahu bahwa dia diam-diam bisa menyelidiki untuk memasuki server SIP dan menghapus e-mail? Aku merasa seperti diluar jangkauanku disini.

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Tumbuh Dewasa **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Kyuhyun, aku tidak perlu perlindungan dari bosku sendiri. Dia mungkin akan merayuku, tapi aku akan mengatakan tidak. Kau tidak boleh turut campur. Ini salah dan tingkat kontrolnya sudah sangat berlebihan. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Jawabannya adalah TIDAK **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Ming, aku sudah melihat bagaimana "efektifnya" kau melawan perhatian yang tidak kau inginkan. Aku ingat itu bagaimana aku merasa senang menghabiskan malam pertamaku bersamamu. Setidaknya fotografer itu memiliki perasaan padamu. Di sisi lain, si brengsek itu, tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapmu. Dia adalah sejenis hidung belang, dan ia akan mencoba untuk merayumu. Tanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi pada Personal Assisten sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi. **_

_**Aku tidak ingin bertengkar tentang hal ini. Jika kau ingin pergi ke Busan, aku akan mengajakmu. Kita bisa pergi akhir pekan ini. Aku memiliki apartemen di sana. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc **_

.

Oh, Kyuhyun! Bukan itu intinya. Dia begitu sialan menyebalkan. Dan tentu saja dia punya apartemen di sana. Dimana lagi properti yang dia miliki? Percaya padanya untuk menjauhi Siwon. Apa aku tak akan pernah belajar dari pengalaman? Dulu itu aku mabuk, demi Tuhan. Aku tidak akan mabuk dengan Jungmo.

Aku menggelengkan kepala di depan layar, karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk melanjutkan berdebat dengannya di email. Aku harus menunggu waktuku sampai nanti malam.

Aku melihat jam. Jungmo masih belum kembali dari pertemuannya dan aku harus berurusan dengan Elena. Aku membaca emailnya lagi dan memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya adalah dengan mengirimkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Biarkan dia berkonsentrasi pada Elena daripada kepadaku.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: FW Janjian makan siang atau beban emosional yang Menjengkelkan **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Kyuhyun, selagi kau sedang sibuk ikut campur dalam karirku dan menyelamatkan pantatmu dari email kecerobohanku, aku menerima email berikut dari Nyonya Elena. Aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengannya, bahkan seandainya aku melakukannya, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan gedung ini.**_

_**Bagaimana dia bisa tahu alamat emailku, aku tak mengerti. Apa saranmu untukku? **_

_**Emailnya di bawah ini: **_

_**Dear Sungmin **_

_**Aku benar-benar ingin makan siang denganmu. Kupikir kita sudah keluar dari jalur yang salah, dan aku ingin menjelaskan kebenaran itu. Apa kau punya waktu kosong dalam minggu ini? **_

_**Park Elena**_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Beban emosional Yang Menjengkelkan **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Jangan marah padaku. Aku memiliki kepentingan terbaik untukmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku. Aku akan menangani Nyonya Park. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc**_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Sampai Nanti **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Bisakah kita membahasnya nanti malam? Aku mencoba untuk bekerja, dan campur tanganmu yang terus menerus sangat mengganggu. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commitioning Editor, SIP **_

.

Jungmo kembali sesudah tengah hari dan memberitahuku bahwa Busan tertutup untukku meskipun ia masih tetap berangkat dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengubah kebijakan senior manajer. Dia melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya, membanting pintu, jelas terlihat marah. Kenapa dia begitu marah?

Jauh di lubuk hati, aku tahu niatnya yang kurang terhormat, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menanganinya, dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu tentang PA Jungmo sebelumnya. Aku melupakan sejenak memikirkan masalah ini dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, tapi memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat Kyuhyun berubah pikiran, meskipun prospeknya gelap.

Saat pukul satu, Jungmo mengulurkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Sungmin, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk pergi membelikan aku makan siang?"

"Tentu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mungkin _jajjangmyun_. Aku akan memberimu uang saat kau kembali."

"Minumannya?"

"Coke. Terima kasih, Sungmin." Ia masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya saat aku meraih tasku.

Sial. Aku berjanji pada Kyuhyun bahwa aku tidak akan keluar. Aku menghela napas. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu, dan aku perginya akan cepat.

Saat aku keluar dari pintu depan, aku menarik jaketku untuk membungkusku dan sekilas melirik dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di kedua arah dari balik payung golf ukuran besar. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada tanda _Gadis Hantu_.

Aku berjalan cepat, dan aku berharap tidak menarik perhatian, keluar gedung menuju toko makanan. Akan tetapi, semakin mendekati toko makanan, aku semakin punya perasaan yang menyeramkan seakan-akan aku sedang diawasi, dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu perasaan paranoidku yang meningkat atau memang benar-benar nyata.

Sial. Aku berharap ini bukan Chengmin dengan pistolnya.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit, aku kembali dengan aman, kedengarannya seperti lega. Kupikir karena paranoid yang ekstrim dan penjagaan _overprotektif_-nya Kyuhyun mulai menulari aku.

Saat aku membawa makan siang Jungmo untuk kuberikan kepadanya, ia melirik ke atas dari teleponnya. "Sungmin, terima kasih. Karena kau tidak ikut denganku, aku akan membutuhkanmu untuk kerja lembur. Kita perlu menyiapkan ringkasan ini. Semoga kau tidak memiliki rencana." Dia tersenyum ke arahku dengan hangat, dan mukaku memerah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kataku dengan senyum cerah tapi dengan hati yang tenggelam.

Hal ini tidak akan menjadi baik. Kyuhyun akan panik, aku yakin. Saat aku kembali ke mejaku, aku memutuskan untuk tidak segera memberitahunya, kalau tidak, ia mungkin memiliki waktu untuk mencampuri dengan berbagai cara.

Aku duduk dan makan sandwich isi salad ayam yang dibuat Ryeowook untukku. Rasanya enak. Dia membuat sandwich tidak asal-asalan. Tentu saja, jika aku pindah ke tempat Kyuhyun, ia akan membuatkan makan siang untukku setiap hari kerja. Ide ini sangat meresahkan. Aku tak pernah bermimpi dengan kekayaan yang sialan banyak dan semua perangkap itu, yang kuinginkan hanya cinta. Untuk menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku dan tidak mencoba untuk mengontrol setiap gerakanku.

Telepon berdering. "Kantor Kim Jungmo..."

_"Kau sudah meyakinkan aku bahwa kau tidak akan pergi keluar,"_ Kyuhyun memotongku, suaranya dingin dan berat.

Hatiku tenggelam untuk keseribu kalinya pada hari ini. Sial. Bagaimana sih dia bisa tahu?

"Jungmo memintaku keluar untuk membeli makan siang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Apa kau menyuruh orang untuk mengawasiku?" Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan pemikiran itu. Tidak heran aku merasa begitu paranoid, seseorang sedang mengawasiku. Pemikiran itu membuatku marah.

_"Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau kau kembali bekerja,"_ Kyuhyun membentak.

"Kyuhyun, tolonglah. Kau bersikap ... " -Benar-benar _Fifty_\- "seperti mencekikku."

_"Mencekik?"_ Bisiknya, terkejut.

"Ya. Kau harus menghentikan ini. Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti malam. Sayangnya, aku harus kerja lembur karena aku tidak bisa pergi ke Busan."

_"Sungmin, aku tidak ingin mencekikmu,"_ katanya dengan tenang, terkejut.

"Yah, Itulah kau. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan bicara padamu nanti." Aku langsung mematikan teleponnya, merasa kelelahan dan sedikit tertekan. Setelah akhir pekan kami yang luar biasa, kenyataannya membuatku sadar.

Aku belum pernah merasakan ingin berlari. Lari ke tempat yang sepi sehingga aku bisa berpikir tentang pria ini, tentang bagaimana dia, dan tentang bagaimana berurusan dengan dia. Di satu sisi, aku tahu dia rusak - aku bisa melihat sekarang dengan jelas - dan dua-duanya menyedihkan dan melelahkan. Dari potongan kecil informasi berharga yang dia berikan padaku tentang kehidupannya, aku jadi mengerti kenapa.

Dengan berat hati, aku menarik salah satu naskah Jungmo yang ingin aku ringkas dan aku meletakkan dipangkuanku dan meneruskan membaca. Aku bisa membayangkan tidak ada solusi yang mudah untuk masalah kontrolnya Kyuhyun yang berlebihan itu. Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti, langsung bertatap muka.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jungmo mengirim email padaku, sebuah dokumen yang kubutuhkan untuk dirapikan dan disempurnakan, siap untuk dicetak pada waktu besok untuk konferensi itu. Ini akan mengambil waktuku bukan hanya siang saja tapi sore juga. Aku mulai bekerja.

Ketika aku melihat ke atas, jam sudah menunjukkan tujuh lewat dan kantor terlihat lengang, meskipun lampu di ruang kerja Jungmo masih menyala. Aku tak menyadari semua orang pulang, tapi aku hampir selesai. Aku mengirimkan email mengembalikan dokumen ke Jungmo untuk minta persetujuannya dan memeriksa _inbox_-ku. Tak ada yang baru dari Kyuhyun, jadi aku langsung melirik ponselku, dan mendengung, mengejutkanku dari Kyuhyun.

"Hai," gumamku.

_"Hai, kapan kau selesai?"_

"Kurasa, jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh. Aku akan bertemu denganmu diluar_."_

"_Oke_." Suaranya tenang, mungkin gugup.

Mengapa? Waspada terhadap reaksiku?

"Aku masih marah padamu, tapi hanya itu," bisikku.

_"Kita punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan."_

"Aku tahu. Sampai nanti jam tujuh tiga puluh."

Jungmo keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti." Aku menutup telepon.

Aku menatap Jungmo saat ia berjalan santai ke arahku.

"Aku hanya butuh beberapa perubahan sedikit. Aku sudah mengirim e-mail kembali ringkasan itu untukmu."

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku saat aku mengunduh dokumen dari emailku, cukup dekat – kedekatannya membuatku tidak nyaman. Tangannya menyentuhku. Sengaja? Aku tersentak, tapi dia pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Tangan yang lain bertumpu sandaran kursiku, menyentuh punggungku. Aku duduk tegak jadi aku tidak bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Halaman enam belas dan dua puluh tiga, itu yang harus dirubah," gumamnya, mulutnya beberapa inci dari telingaku.

Kulitku meremang dengan kedekatannya itu, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Membuka dokumen itu, dengan gemetar aku mulai membaca perubahan itu. Dia masih mencondongkan tubuhnya di atasku, dan semua inderaku menjadi waspada. Sangat mengganggu dan membuatku menjadi canggung, dan di dalam diriku berteriak, Mundur!

"Setelah ini selesai, Lebih baik untuk mencetak sekarang. Kau bisa menyusunnya besok. Terima kasih untuk lembur dan mengerjakan ini, Sungmin." Suaranya halus, lembut, layaknya dia berbicara dengan hewan yang terluka. Perutku berputar-putar.

"Aku pikir setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu dengan satu minuman tidak akan lama. Kau layak mendapatkannya." Dia menyelipkan rambutku yang lolos dari ikatan rambut di belakang telingaku dan dengan lembut membelai daun telingaku. Aku merasa ngeri sambil mengertakkan gigiku, dan aku menyentak kepalaku menjauh. Sial! Kyuhyun benar. Jangan menyentuhku.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa malam ini." Atau malam yang lain, Jungmo.

"Hanya sebentar saja?" bujuknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Tapi terima kasih." Jungmo duduk di ujung mejaku dan mengerutkan kening.

Alarm peringatan terdengar keras di kepalaku. Aku sendirian di kantor. Aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku melirik gugup pada jam. Lima menit sebelum Kyuhyun menjemputku.

"Sungmin, aku pikir kita menjadi tim yang hebat. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa berhasil mengusahakanmu untuk ikut dalam perjalanan ke Busan. Ini tidak akan sama tanpamu."

Aku yakin tidak akan. Aku tersenyum lemah ke arahnya, karena aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan. Dan untuk pertama kali sepanjang hari ini, aku merasa lega dengan petunjuk kecil ini bahwa aku tidak jadi pergi.

"Jadi, apakah kau memiliki akhir pekan yang baik?" Tanyanya lancar.

"Ya, terima kasih." Kemanakah dia mengarahkan pembicaraan ini?

"Bertemu pacarmu?"

"Ya."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia kerja di bidang bisnis."

"Itu menarik. Bisnis bidang apa?"

"Oh, dia berbisnis apa saja."

Jungmo memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi saat ia membungkuk ke arahku, menyerang ruang pribadiku, sekali lagi. "Kau menjadi tersipu, Sungmin."

"Well, dia di bidang telekomunikasi, manufaktur, dan pertanian."

Jungmo mengangkat alisnya. "Begitu banyaknya. Dia bekerja pada siapa?"

"Dia bekerja untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika kau sudah senang dengan dokumen itu, aku akan pulang, jika boleh?"

Dia bersandar kembali. Ruang pribadiku aman lagi. "Tentu saja. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menahanmu," katanya tidak tulus.

"Jam berapa gedung ini ditutup?"

"Keamanan di sini sampai jam sebelas."

"Bagus." Aku tersenyum, dan bawah sadarku terjepit di dalam kursi malasnya, lega karena mengetahui kami tidak sendirian dalam gedung ini. Mematikan komputerku, aku ambil dompetku dan berdiri, siap untuk pulang.

"Kau menyukai dia? Pacarmu?"

"Aku mencintainya," jawabku, menatap Jungmo tepat di matanya.

"Aku mengerti." Jungmo mengerutkan kening dan dia berdiri dari mejaku. "Siapa nama depannya?" Aku memerah.

"Cho. Cho Kyuhyun," gumamku.

Mulut Jungmo menganga. "Bujangan terkaya di Seoul? Cho Kyuhyun yang itu?" "

Ya. Pria yang sama." Ya, Cho Kyuhyun itu, bos masa depanmu yang akan menjadikanmu sebagai sarapan jika kau menyerang ruang pribadiku lagi.

"Kurasa dia tampak tidak asing bagiku," kata Jungmo muram dan keningnya berkerut lagi. "Well, dia pria yang beruntung."

Aku berkedip padanya. Aku harus mengatakan apa?

"Semoga malammu indah, Sungmin." Jungmo tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tidak menyentuh matanya, dan dia berjalan dengan kaku kembali ke ruang kerjanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Aku mendesah panjang dengan lega. Nah, masalah itu mungkin sudah bisa terpecahkan. _Fifty_ berhasil dengan sihirnya lagi. Hanya namanya sebagai jimatku, dan itu membuat pria ini mundur dengan ekornya di antara kedua kakinya. Aku membiarkan diriku dengan senyum kemenangan kecil ini.

Kau lihat, Kyuhyun? Bahkan namamu bisa melindungi aku – Kau tidak harus menyelesaikan semua kesulitan itu dengan berkorban untuk mengawasi dengan ketat. Aku merapikan mejaku dan memeriksa jam tangan. Kyuhyun harusnya sudah berada diluar.

.

.

.

Audi parkir disamping trotoar, dan Yesung melompat keluar untuk membuka pintu penumpang di belakang. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu senang melihat dia, dan aku merangkak masuk ke dalam mobil, diluar masih hujan.

Kyuhyun di kursi belakang, menatapku, matanya lebar dan waspada. Dia menguatkan dirinya untuk kemarahanku, rahangnya ketat dan tegang.

"Hai," gumamku.

"Hai," jawabnya hati-hati.

Dia meraih dan menggenggam tanganku, meremas dengan erat, dan hatiku sedikit mencair. Aku merasa sangat bingung. Aku bahkan belum menemukan kata apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya dia.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamku.

Dia mengangkat tanganku dengan lembut menyentuh buku-buku jariku dan menciumnya lembut seperti kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. "Ini adalaha hari yang buruk," katanya.

"Ya, memang." Tapi untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia berangkat kerja pagi ini, aku mulai rileks.

Hanya menjadi teman bicaranya layaknya obat yang menenangkan, dari semua kebrengsekan Jungmo, saling melontarkan kata-kata sinis di e-mail, dan gangguan dari Elena menghilang kebelakang. Hanya aku dan Si gila kontrolku yang berada di belakang mobil.

"Sekarang jadi lebih baik saat kau di sini," bisiknya.

Kami duduk dalam keheningan saat Yesung berbelok melewati lalu lintas malam, kami berdua berpikir dan merenung; tapi aku merasa Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan santai di sampingku saat dia begitu rileks, ibu jarinya perlahan-lahan membelai buku-buku jariku dengan irama yang lembut menenangkan. Yesung menurunkan kami di luar gedung apartemen, kami berdua merunduk memasuki apartemen, karena masih hujan. Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku saat kami menunggu lift, matanya mencari-cari di depan gedung.

"Aku beranggapan kau belum menemukan Chengmin."

"Belum. Mereka masih mencarinya," ia bergumam dengan sedih.

Lift tiba dan kami melangkah masuk. Kyuhyun melirik ke arahku, matanya tidak terbaca. Oh, dia terlihat jantan, rambut acak-acakan, kemeja putih, setelan gelap. Dan tiba-tiba itu ada disana, entah dari mana, perasaan itu.

Oh my – kerinduan, gairah, aliran listrik. Jika bisa dilihat, itu akan menjadi sebuah aura biru intens yang mengelilingi di antara kami begitu kuatnya. Bibirnya terbuka saat ia menatap ke arahku.

"Apakah kau merasakannya?" Ia menarik napasnya.

"Ya."

"Oh, Sungmin."

Dia mengerang dan menarikku, tangannya melilit disekelilingku, satu tangannya di pangkal leherku, mendorong kepalaku kebelakang ketika bibirnya menyentuh pangkal leherku. Jariku berada di rambutnya dan membelai pipinya saat ia mendorongku kebelakang menempel dinding lift.

"Aku benci berdebat denganmu," dia bernafas di mulutku, seperti putus asa, bentuk ciumannya yang bergairah itu mencerminkan seperti diriku.

Hasrat meledak dalam tubuhku, semua ketegangan hari ini mencari jalan keluar, berusaha melawan dia, mencari lebih. Semuanya, lidah, tarikan nafas, tangan dan sentuhan kami terasa manis, sensasinya begitu nikmat. Tangannya di pinggulku, dan tiba-tiba dia menarik rokku keatas, jari-jarinya membelai pahaku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau memakai stoking." Dia mengerang seperti memberi penghargaan dan terpesona saat ibu jarinya membelai pangkal pahaku dibalik garis stockingku.

"Aku ingin melihat ini," dia mengambil nafas, dan dia menarik rokku sampai benar-benar keatas, memperlihatkan bagian atas pahaku.

Melangkah kebelakang, ia mencapai keatas untuk menekan tombol stop, dan posisi lift pelan-pelan berhenti diantara lantai dua puluh dua dan dua puluh tiga. Matanya gelap, bibir terpisah, dan dia mengambil napas sama kerasnya denganku. Kami saling memandang, tidak menyentuh. Aku bersyukur pada dinding yang menyangga punggungku, menahanku berdiri sementara aku bersenang-senang menghargai tubuh pria tampan penuh sensual ini.

"Biarkan rambutmu terurai," perintahnya, suaranya parau.

Aku menggapai keatas dan melepaskan ikatan rambutku, menguraikannya hingga jatuh, ketebalannya menutupi bahu sampai payudaraku.

"Lepaskan dua kancing paling atas bajumu," ia berbisik, matanya bertambah liar sekarang.

Dia membuatku merasa begitu nakal. Aku meraih keatas dan melepaskan setiap kancingnya, perlahan-lahan, penuh kerinduan, hingga memperlihatkan puncak payudaraku yang menggoda. Dia menelan ludah.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kau terlihat sangat menggiurkan sekarang?"

Dengan sengaja, aku menggigit bibirku dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi, matanya menyala. Dia melangkah ke depan dan menempatkan tangannya kedinding lift diantara kedua sisi wajahku. Dia sedekat yang dia bisa tanpa menyentuhku.

Wajahku mendongak untuk memenuhi tatapannya, dan ia membungkuk dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidungku, jadi ini satu-satunya sentuhan diantara kita. Aku begitu panas di dalam kungkungan lift ini bersamanya. Aku menginginkan dia - sekarang.

"Kurasa kau melakukannya, Nona Lee. Aku pikir kau ingin membuatku menjadi liar."

"Apa aku membuatmu menjadi liar?" Bisikku.

"Dalam segala hal, Sungmin. Kau seorang wanita penggoda, seorang dewi." Dan dia meraihku, menangkap kakiku di atas lututku dan mengaitkannya di sekitar pinggangnya, hingga aku berdiri dengan satu kaki, bersandar pada dirinya. Aku bisa merasakannya, merasakan kekerasan dan keinginannya di atas pangkal pahaku saat ia menyapukan bibirnya menuruni tenggorokanku. Aku mengerang dan membungkus lenganku di lehernya.

"Aku akan membawamu sekarang, Sungmin," dia mengambil nafas dan aku meresponnya dengan melengkungkan punggungku, tubuhku menekan dia, keinginan untuk menggeseknya. Dia mengerang begitu dalam dan pelan terdengar dibelakang tenggorokannya dan mendorongku lebih tinggi ketika ia menurunkan celananya.

"Pegang erat-erat, sayang," bisiknya, dan seperti sihir mengeluarkan sebungkus foil yang ia pegang di depan mulutku. Aku mengambilnya di antara gigi, dan dia menariknya, diantara kami, kami merobeknya hingga terbuka. "Gadis pintar."

Dia mundur sedikit kebelakang saat ia menggulungkan kondomnya. "Ya Tuhan, aku tak bisa menunggu sampai enam hari lagi," ia menggeram dan menatap ke arahku dengan mata yang berkabut. "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu menyukai celana ini."

Dia merobek dengan jari terampilnya, dan mereka hancur di tangannya. Darahku berdenyut melalui nadiku. Aku terengah-engah dengan kebutuhan. Kata-katanya yang memabukkan, semua kegelisahanku hari ini jadi terlupakan.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, ia tenggelam perlahan-lahan ke dalam diriku. Tubuhku melengkung dan aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, menutup mataku, menikmati nuansa dirinya didalam diriku. Dia menarik lagi kemudian bergerak masuk kedalam diriku lagi, begitu lambat, begitu manis. Aku mengerang.

"Kau milikku, Sungmin," bisiknya di tenggorokanku.

"Ya. milikmu. Kapan kau akan menerima kenyataan itu?" Aku terengah-engah.

Dia mengerang dan mulai bergerak, benar-benar bergerak. Dan aku menyerahkan diriku pada iramanya tanpa berhenti, menikmati setiap dorongan dan tarikannya.

Dia mendorong lebih keras dan lebih keras, napasnya compang-camping, kehilangan dirinya didalam diriku saat aku kehilangan diriku didalam dirinya.

"Oh, Sayang," Kyuhyun mengerang, giginya menyentuh rahangku, dan aku datang dengan keras di sekelilingnya.

Dia diam, mencengkeramku, dan mengikuti meledak, membisikkan namaku. Saat ini Kyuhyun kehabisan tenaga, tenang dan menciumku dengan lembut, napasnya mereda. Dia memelukku berdiri tegak melawan dinding lift, dahi kami saling menekan, dan tubuhku seperti jelly, lemah tapi sangat puas dengan klimaks-ku.

"Oh, Ming," bisiknya. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Dia mencium dahiku.

"Dan aku juga membutuhkanmu, Kyuhyun."

Melepaskanku, dia meluruskan rokku dan memasang dua kancing bajuku, lalu memencet kombinasi ke keypad untuk menyalakan lift lagi. Liftnya naik dengan sentakan hingga aku meraih dan menggenggam lengannya.

"Yesung akan bertanya-tanya di mana kita berada," dia tersenyum mesum kearahku.

Oh sial. Aku menarik jariku ke rambutku, suatu usaha yang sia-sia untuk mengatasi tampilan seperti baru saja bercinta, kemudian menyerah dan mengikatnya menjadi kuncir.

"Kau sudah terlihat rapi." Kyuhyun nyengir saat dia menarik celananya keatas dan menempatkan kondom di saku celananya.

Sekali lagi ia terlihat sebagai perwujudan dari seorang pengusaha Korea Selatan, dan hanya ada sedikit perbedaan dengan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan hampir sepanjang waktu. Kecuali sekarang dia tersenyum, santai, matanya berkerut dengan pesona kekanak-kanakan. Apakah semua pria begitu mudah ditenangkan seperti ini?

Yesung sedang menunggu ketika pintu terbuka.

"Masalah dengan lift," Kyuhyun berbisik saat kami berdua melangkah keluar, dan aku tak dapat melihat salah satu dari wajah mereka.

Aku bergegas melalui pintu ganda menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan mencari pakaian dalam yang bersih. Ketika aku kembali, Kyuhyun telah menanggalkan jasnya dan duduk di bar sarapan mengobrol dengan Ryeowook.

Dia tersenyum ramah padaku saat ia mengeluarkan dua piring makanan panas untuk kami. Mmm, aromanya lezat - masakan perancis, jika aku tidak salah. Aku merasa sangat lapar.

"Selamat makan, Tuan Cho, Sungmin," katanya dan meninggalkan kami.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol anggur putih dari lemari es, dan saat kami duduk dan makan, ia memberitahuku tentang bagaimana dia semakin dekat mendapatkan kesempurnaan sebuah ponsel bertenaga surya. Dia bersemangat dan gembira tentang keseluruhan proyek itu, dan aku tahu saat itulah ia tidak memiliki hari yang buruk sama sekali.

Aku bertanya padanya tentang propertinya. Dia menyeringai, dan ternyata ia hanya memiliki apartemen di Busan dan Aspen dan apartemen ini. Tak ada yang lain. Ketika kami selesai, aku mengumpulkan piringnya dan piringku lalu meletakannya di tempat cuci piring.

"Tinggalkan itu. Ryeowook akan melakukannya," katanya.

Aku berbalik dan menatap dia, dan dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian. Apakah aku akan terbiasa untuk memiliki seseorang yang mencucikan piring setelah aku makan?

"Well, sekarang kau lebih jinak, Nona Lee, bisakah kita berbicara tentang hari ini?"

"Kurasa kau satu-satunya orang yang lebih jinak. Kurasa aku melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik menjinakanmu."

"Menjinakanku?" Ia mendengus geli.

Ketika Aku mengangguk, dia mengerutkan dahinya seolah-olah merenungkan kata-kataku.

"Ya. Mungkin kau melakukan itu, Sungmin."

"Kau benar tentang Jungmo," bisikku, serius sekarang, dan aku bersandar di meja dapur mengukur reaksinya. Wajah Kyuhyun jatuh dan matanya mengeras.

"Apakah ia mencoba sesuatu?" Dia berbisik, suaranya mematikan dingin.

Aku menggeleng meyakinkannya. "Tidak, dan dia tidak akan berani, Kyuhyun. Aku mengatakan padanya hari ini bahwa aku pacarmu, dan dia langsung mundur."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa memecat keparat itu." Kyuhyun cemberut.

Aku menghela napas, semakin berani karena anggurku. "Kau benar-benar harus membiarkan aku bertarung pada peperanganku sendiri. Kau tak bisa terus-menerus memprediksiku dan mencoba untuk melindungiku. Ini rasanya seperti mencekik, Kyuhyun. Aku tak akan pernah berkembang dengan campur tanganmu yang terus-menerus. Aku perlu sedikit kebebasan. Aku tidak akan bermimpi mencampuri urusanmu."

Dia berkedip padaku. "Aku hanya ingin kau aman, Sungmin. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku..." Dia berhenti.

"Aku tahu, dan aku mengerti mengapa kau merasa begitu terdorong untuk melindungiku. Dan sebagian diriku menyukainya. Aku tahu seandainya aku membutuhkanmu, kau akan berada di sana, demikian juga sebaliknya, aku akan disana untukmu. Tapi jika kita ingin memiliki harapan untuk masa depan kita bersama, kau harus percaya padaku dan mempercayai keputusanku. Ya, kadang aku membuat kesalahan, tapi aku harus belajar."

Dia menatapku, ekspresinya gelisah, mendorongku untuk berjalan memutari meja kearahnya sampai aku berdiri di antara kedua kakinya sementara dia duduk di kursi bar. Meraih tangannya, aku menempatkannya disekelilingku dan menempatkan tanganku di lengannya.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut campur dalam pekerjaanku. Itu salah. Aku tidak perlu kau merasa bertanggung jawab seperti seorang ksatria pembela kebenaran untuk menyelamatkan hariku. Aku tahu kau ingin mengontrol segalanya, dan aku mengerti mengapa, tapi kau tidak boleh. Ini mungkin tidak tepat sasaran. . . Kau harus belajar untuk melepaskan." Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membelai wajahnya saat ia menatap ke arahku, matanya melebar.

"Seandainya kau bisa melakukan ini, memberikanku semua itu, aku akan pindah ketempatmu," tambahku lembut.

Dia menghirup nafas dengan keras, terkejut. "Kau akan melakukan itu?" Bisiknya.

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu aku." Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan tiba-tiba suaranya tersedak dan panik, seperti bukan seorang _Fifty_.

"Aku cukup tahu kau dengan baik, Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa kau katakan padaku tentang dirimu akan menakut-nakutiku untuk menjauh." Dengan lembut aku menyapukan buku-buku jariku di pipinya. Ekspresinya berubah dari khawatir menjadi ragu-ragu. "Tapi coba kau memberi kelonggaran padaku." Aku memohon.

"Aku akan mencoba, Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan kau pergi ke Busan dengan . . . si brengsek. Dia memiliki reputasi yang membahayakan. Tidak satu pun dari asistennya bisa bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan, dan mereka tidak pernah dipertahankan oleh perusahaan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu, sayang." Dia mendesah.

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau menjadi terluka. . . pikiran itu membuatku merasa ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak turut campur, tidak jika kupikir kau akan tersakiti." Dia berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Aku akan melakukan sekuat tenagaku untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku hidup tanpamu."

Sialan. Astaga, tiga kata kecil. Duniaku seperti berhenti, miring, kemudian berputar pada poros yang baru, dan aku menikmati moment ini, menatapnya dengan tulus, matanya yang indah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun." Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya, dan mencium itu jadi semakin dalam.

Memasuki tanpa terlihat, Yesung berdeham. Kyuhyun menarik kebelakang, menatap tajam kearahku. Dia berdiri, tangannya di pinggangku.

"Ya?" Dia berkata keras pada Yesung.

"Nyonya Elena sedang dalam perjalanan ke atas, Sir."

"Apa?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. Kyuhyun mendesah berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, ini pasti akan jadi menarik," gumamnya dan memberiku senyum miring dengan pasrah.

Persetan! Mengapa wanita sialan itu tak bisa meninggalkan kami sendirian?

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	43. Chapter 43

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 43

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau bicara dengannya hari ini?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun saat kami menunggu Nyonya Park masuk.

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku mengatakan, kau tidak ingin menemuinya, dan aku mengerti alasanmu kenapa. Aku juga mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukai dia bicara dibelakang punggungku," pandangannya tanpa ekspresi, tidak menyiratkan apa pun.

Oh, bagus. "Apa katanya?"

"Dia menepisnya dengan cara hanya Elena yang bisa." Mulutnya rata membentuk garis miring.

"Menurutmu, mengapa dia ke sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

Yesung memasuki ruangan besar lagi. "Nyonya Elena," ia memberitahukan.

Dan di sinilah dia. . . Brengsek mengapa dia begitu menarik? Dia berpakaian serba hitam: celana jeans ketat, kemeja yang menonjolkan sosoknya yang sempurna, dan rambutnya mengkilap digelung rapi.

Kyuhyun menarikku mendekat. "Elena," katanya, nadanya heran.

Elena melongo syok melihatku, membeku di tempat. Dia berkedip sebelum menemukan suaranya yang lembut. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyadari kau bersama temanmu, Kyuhyun. Ini hari Senin," katanya seolah-olah ini menjelaskan mengapa dia di sini.

"Pacar," kata Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum.

Elena tersenyum, senyum berseri-seri yang dibuat-buat diarahkan sepenuhnya padanya. Ini mengerikan. "Tentu saja. Halo, Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu kau berada di sini. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin bicara denganku. Aku menerima itu."

"Benarkah?" Aku menegaskan dengan tenang, menatapnya dan mempertimbangkan semua dari rasa keterkejutan kami. Dengan sedikit mengerutkan kening, ia bergerak lebih jauh masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ya, aku mendapat pesan itu. Aku di sini bukan untuk bertemu denganmu. Seperti yang aku katakan, Kyuhyun jarang sekali memiliki teman selama hari kerja." Dia berhenti sebentar. "Aku memiliki masalah, dan aku perlu bicara dengan Kyuhyun tentang hal itu."

"Oh?" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh. "Apa kau ingin minum?"

"Ya, please," gumamnya penuh terima kasih.

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas sementara Elena dan aku berdiri dengan canggung saling menatap. Dia gelisah dengan cincin perak besar di jari tengahnya, sementara aku tak tahu kemana harus melihat. Akhirnya, dia memberiku senyum kecil yang ketat dan mendekati dapur lalu duduk di kursi bar sebelah ujung. Tentu saja dia tahu tempat ini dengan baik dan merasa nyaman bergerak di sekitar sini.

Apakah aku akan tinggal? Atau aku pergi? Oh, rasanya serba salah. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan pada wanita ini, dan tak satu pun berisi pujian. Tapi dia temannya Kyuhyun, hanya temannya, dan untuk semua kebencianku pada wanita ini, aku akan bersikap sopan.

Memutuskan untuk tinggal, aku duduk seanggun yang bisa aku lakukan pada kursi yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menuangkan anggur ke gelas kami masing-masing dan duduk diantara kami di bar sarapan. Tidak bisakah dia merasakan betapa anehnya ini?

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Elena.

Elena terlihat gugup memandangku, dan Kyuhyun meraih keatas dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Sungmin denganku sekarang," katanya menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan Elena dan meremas tanganku.

Mukaku memerah. Muka Elena melembut seolah-olah dia ikut senang untuk Kyuhyun. Benar-benar senang untuknya. Oh, aku tak mengerti wanita ini sama sekali, dan aku merasa tak nyaman dan gelisah di hadapannya.

Dia mengambil napas panjang dan bergeser, duduk di tepian kursi bar dan terlihat gelisah. Dia melirik gugup kebawah tangannya dan mulai memutar cincin perak dengan manik besarnya mengelilingi jari tengahnya. Astaga, apa ada yang salah dengan dia? Apa karena keberadaanku? Apakah aku memiliki efek terhadap dirinya? Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku tak ingin dia di sini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tepat di matanya.

"Aku diperas." Sialan. Bukan apa yang aku harapkan keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menegang. Apa ada seseorang mengetahui tentang kegemarannya memukul dan berhubungan sex dengan anak laki-laki di bawah umur? Aku menyembunyikan rasa jijikku, dan sekilas berpikir tentang ayam pulang kekandangnya melintasi dibenakku. Bawah sadarku menggosok kedua tangannya keriangan yang memuakkan - samar-samar merasa gembira. Bagus.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ketakutannya jelas dalam nada suaranya.

Dia merogoh tas kulitnya yang berukuran besar buatan desainer terkenal, mengeluarkan catatan, dan mengulurkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Letakkan di situ dengan terbuka." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke meja bar sarapan dengan dagunya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyentuhnya?"

"Tidak. Sidik jari."

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu aku tidak bisa lapor ke polisi dengan ini."

Mengapa aku mendengarkan ini? Apakah dia meniduri anak laki-laki malang lainnya? Dia meletakkan catatan dengan terbuka untuk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk membacanya.

"Mereka hanya minta lima ratus ribu won," katanya nyaris tanpa sadar. "Punya ide siapa yang mungkin melakukan ini? Seseorang di komunitas?"

"Tidak," kata Elena dengan suara lembut dengan manisnya.

"Linc?"

Linc? Siapa dia?

"Apa! setelah sekian lama? Kurasa bukan dia," ia mengomel.

"Apa Isaac tahu?"

"Aku belum memberitahu dia."

Siapa Isaac?

"Kupikir dia perlu tahu," kata Kyuhyun.

Elena menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sekarang aku merasa seperti pengganggu.

Aku tak ingin mendengar satupun dari semua ini. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Kyuhyun, tapi ia semakin mengencangkan genggamannya dan menoleh menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanya dia.

"Aku lelah. Kurasa aku ingin tidur."

Matanya mencari-cari di mataku, mencari apa? Persetujuan? Kecaman? Permusuhan? Aku terus menjaga ekspresiku sedatar mungkin.

"Oke," katanya. "Aku tidak akan lama." Dia melepaskan aku dan aku berdiri.

Elena mengawasiku dengan waspada. Aku tetap bungkam dan berbalik menatapnya, tidak memberikan apa pun.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin." Dia memberiku senyum kecil.

"Selamat malam," gumamku, suaraku terdengar dingin.

Aku berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Ketegangan ini terlalu berat untuk kutanggung. Saat aku keluar ruangan, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kurasa tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, Elena," Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya. "Jika itu masalah uang." Suaranya seperti menghilang. "Aku bisa meminta Kwangmin untuk menyelidikinya."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin berbagi," katanya.

Ketika aku sudah diluar ruangan, aku mendengar dia berkata, "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau layak untuk itu."

"Aku berharap itu benar."

"Kyuhyun," tegur dia.

Aku membeku, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Aku tak dapat menahannya.

"Apa dia tahu betapa negatifnya kau tentang dirimu sebenarnya? Tentang semua masalahmu."

"Dia tahu aku melebihi siapapun."

"Ouch! Itu menyakitkan."

"Itu kebenarannya, Elena. Aku tidak harus bermain _game_ dengannya. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh, jangan ganggu dia."

"Apa masalahnya dengan dia?"

"Kau. . . apa yang kita lakukan dulu. Apa yang kita lakukan. Dia tidak memahami."

"Buat dia paham."

"Itu masa lalu, Elena, dan mengapa aku harus mencemari dia dengan hubungan kacau kita? Dia baik, manis dan polos, dan karena suatu keajaiban dia mencintaiku."

"Itu bukan keajaiban, Kyuhyun," Elena mencemooh sambil bercanda. "Miliki sedikit kepercayaan dalam dirimu sendiri. Kau benar-benar seorang tangkapan yang bagus. Aku sudah seringkali bilang padamu. Dan dia juga telihat cantik. Kuat. Seseorang yang bisa berdiri mendampingimu."

Aku tak bisa mendengar tanggapan Kyuhyun. Jadi aku kuat, benarkah? Aku sebenarnya tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Tidakkah kau merindukannya?" Lanjut Elena.

"Apa?"

"Ruang bermainmu."

Aku berhenti bernapas.

"Itu benar-benar bukan urusanmu," Kyuhyun membentak. Oh.

"Maaf." Elena pura-pura mendengus.

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya pergi. Dan tolong, telepon dulu sebelum kau datang lagi."

"Kyuhyun, aku minta maaf," katanya, dan dari nada suaranya, kali ini dia sunguh-sunguh. "Sejak kapan kau begitu sensitif?"

Dia memarahinya lagi. "Elena, kita memiliki hubungan bisnis yang menghasilkan keuntungan sangat banyak bagi kita berdua. Mari kita jaga tetap seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi diantara kita adalah bagian dari masa lalu. Sungmin adalah masa depanku, dan aku tak ingin mengacaukan itu dengan cara apapun, jadi jangan bicara omong kosong sialan ini lagi."

Masa depannya!

"Aku mengerti."

"Begini, aku prihatin dengan masalahmu. Mungkin kau harus mencoba bertahan dan anggap mereka menggertak." Nada suaranya lebih lembut.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Kyuhyun."

"Aku bukan milikmu seperti yang kau rasakan itu, Elena," bentak dia lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Katanya ketus, marah.

"Begini, aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Persahabatanmu sangat berarti bagiku. Aku akan mundur dari Sungmin. Tapi aku akan di sini jika kau membutuhkan aku. Aku akan selalu ada."

"Sungmin berpikir kau menemuiku Sabtu lalu. Padahal kau menelepon, hanya itu. Mengapa kau mengatakan sebaliknya padanya?"

"Aku ingin dia tahu betapa sedihnya kau saat dia meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin dia melukaimu."

"Dia sudah tahu. Aku sudah memberitahunya. Jangan ikut campur. Jujur saja, kau seperti seekor induk ayam." Suara Kyuhyun seperti pasrah, dan Elena tertawa, tapi ada nada sedih dari suara tawanya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Kau tahu aku peduli padamu. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akhirnya akan jatuh cinta, Kyuhyun. Sangat menyenangkan untuk melihatnya. Tapi aku tak tahan jika dia menyakitimu."

"Aku akan menerima resikoku," kata Kyuhyun datar. "Sekarang apa kau yakin kau tak ingin Kwangmin untuk menyelidikinya?"

Dia mendesah dengan berat. "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya."

"Oke. Aku akan meneleponnya besok pagi."

Aku mendengarkan mereka berselisih, mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang ini. Mereka melakukan seperti teman lama, saat Kyuhyun mengatakan. Hanya sebagai teman. Dan Elena peduli padanya - mungkin terlalu banyak. Well, siapa yang tidak, jika mereka mengenal Kyuhyun?

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Dan aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu. Aku akan pergi. Lain kali aku akan menelepon."

"Bagus."

Dia pergi! Sial! Dengan cepat aku lari ke lorong menuju kamar tidur Kyuhyun dan duduk di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun masuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"Dia sudah pulang," katanya hati-hati, mengukur reaksiku.

Aku menatapnya, mencoba merangkum pertanyaanku. "Maukah kau memberitahuku semuanya tentang dia? Aku mencoba untuk memahami mengapa kau berpikir Elena bisa menolongmu." Aku berhenti sejenak, hati-hati berpikir tentang kata-kata berikutnya. "Aku membenci dia, Kyuhyun. Aku pikir dia merusakmu tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kau tak memiliki teman. Apakah dia menjauhkan mereka darimu?"

Dia mendesah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa sih kau ingin tahu tentang dia? Kami memiliki _affair_ sudah cukup lama, dia sering memukulku, dan aku berhubungan seks dengannya dengan segala macam cara yang bahkan kau tak bisa membayangkan, ceritanya sudah berakhir."

Aku pucat. Sial, dia marah - denganku. Aku berkedip padanya. "Mengapa kau begitu marah?"

"Karena semua omong kosong ini sudah berakhir!" Teriaknya sambil menatap tajam kearahku. Dia mendesah putus asa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku pucat. Sial. Aku menunduk melihat tanganku yang tersimpul di pangkuanku. Aku hanya ingin memahami.

Dia duduk di sampingku. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Ia bertanya seperti lelah.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampurinya."

"Sungmin, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak suka bicara tentang omong kosong ini. Aku sudah pernah tinggal seperti di dalam gelembung selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak ada yang bisa mempengaruhiku dan tak harus memberikan alasanku untuk siapa pun. Dia selalu disana sebagai wanita kepercayaan. Dan sekarang masa lalu dan masa depanku bertabrakan dengan cara yang mungkin tak pernah bisa aku sangka."

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan dia menatapku, matanya melebar.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku memiliki masa depan dengan seseorang, Sungmin. Kau memberiku harapan dan membuatku berpikir tentang segala macam kemungkinan." Dia terhanyut.

"Aku tadi mendengar semuanya," bisikku dan menatap kembali pada tanganku.

"Apa? Pembicaraan kami?"

"Ya."

"Lalu?" Suaranya seperti pasrah.

"Dia peduli padamu."

"Ya, dia memang begitu. Dan aku juga terhadapnya dengan caraku sendiri, tapi bukan dekat seperti apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu. Kalau itu masalahnya."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Aku merasa terluka bahwa ia akan berpikir itu - atau aku merasa begitu? Sial. Mungkin itulah yang sebenarnya. "Kau tidak mencintainya," Aku bergumam.

Dia mendesah lagi. Dia benar-benar kesal. "Dulu, aku berpikir aku mencintainya," katanya dengan gigi terkatup. Oh. "Ketika kita berada di Ilsan. . . kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya."

"Benar."

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku mencintaimu saat itu, Sungmin," bisiknya. "Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku terbang jauh untuk bertemu denganmu."

Oh my. Aku tak mengerti. Ia masih menginginkanku sebagai sub waktu itu. Aku kerutanku semakin dalam.

"Perasaan yang kumiliki padamu sangat berbeda dari yang pernah aku miliki pada Elena," katanya memberi penjelasan.

"Kapan kau tahu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ironisnya, Elena yang menunjukkannya padamu. Dia mendorongku untuk pergi ke Ilsan."

Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu itu waktu. Aku menatap dia, dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang aku lakukan mengenai hal ini? Mungkin dia berada di pihakku dan hanya khawatir bahwa aku akan menyakitinya. Pikiran itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak akan pernah ingin menyakitinya. Dia benar - Kyuhyun sudah cukup terluka. Mungkin Elena tidak begitu jahat.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin menerima hubungan Kyuhyun dengan dia. Aku tidak setuju. Ya, itulah kenyataannya. Karakternya buruk yang mengincar seorang remaja rentan, merampok masa remajanya, tak peduli apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Jadi kau mendambakan dia? Ketika kau masih muda."

"Ya." Oh.

"Dia mengajarkan aku banyak hal. Dia mengajari aku untuk percaya pada diriku sendiri." Oh.

"Tapi dia juga memukulmu."

Dia tersenyum sayang. "Ya, dia melakukannya."

"Dan kau menyukai itu?"

"Pada waktu itu, ya."

"Terlalu banyak hingga kau ingin melakukannya pada orang lain?"

Matanya bertambah melebar dan serius. "Ya."

"Apakah dia membantumu tentang masalah itu?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia sub-mu?"

"Ya."

Sialan.

"Apa kau berharap aku menyukainya?" suaraku terdengar rapuh dan getir.

"Tidak Meskipun itu akan membuat hidupku sepertinya jauh lebih mudah," katanya letih. "Aku mengerti keengganan."

"Keenggananku! Astaga, Kyuhyun, jika itu adalah anak laki-lakimu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Dia berkedip padaku seolah-olah dia tak memahami pertanyaan itu. Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak harus tinggal dengannya. Itu pilihanku juga, Sungmin," bisiknya.

Pembicaraan ini tidak membawaku ke arah mana pun. "Siapa Linc?"

"Mantan suaminya."

"Lincoln Timber?"

"Orang yang sama," ia menyeringai.

"Dan Isaac?"

"Submisifnya sekarang."

Oh tidak.

"Dia berusia pertengahan dua puluhan, Sungmin. Kau tahu – persetujuan orang yang sudah dewasa," tambahnya cepat, mengkoreksi ekspresiku yang tampaknya terlihat jijik. Aku memerah.

"Sepantaranmu," aku bergumam.

"Dengar, Sungmin, seperti yang aku katakan padanya, dia bagian dari masa laluku. Kau masa depanku. Jangan biarkan dia menjadi masalah bagi kita, kumohon. Dan terus terang saja, aku benar-benar bosan dengan pokok masalah ini. Aku akan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan." Dia berdiri dan menatap ke arahku. "Lupakan saja tentang ini. Kumohon."

Aku menatap ke arahnya dengan keras kepala.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa," ia menambahkan. "Mobilmu datang sehari lebih awal. Sudah ada didalam garasi. Kuncinya ada di Yesung."

Whoa. . . Saab?

"Bolehkah aku mengendarainya besok?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tahu mengapa tidak. Dan itu mengingatkan aku. Jika kau akan meninggalkan kantormu, beritahu aku. Seungri ada di sana, mengawasimu. Sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri." Dia cemberut kepadaku, sekali lagi membuatku merasa seperti anak bandel. Dan aku ingin berdebat dengan dia, tapi dia sudah mengungkapkan banyak tentang Elena, dan aku tidak ingin mendorongnya lebih jauh, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan satu komentar.

"Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa mempercayaimu," aku bergumam. "Kau mengatakan padaku Seungri mengawasiku."

"Apa kau ingin bertengkar tentang hal itu juga?" Dia membentak.

"Aku tidak menyadari kalau kita bertengkar. Aku pikir kita sedang berkomunikasi," gumamku kesal.

Dia menutup matanya sebentar saat ia berjuang untuk menahan amarahnya. Aku menelan ludah dan menonton dengan gelisah. Astaga, ini bisa dilakukan dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku harus bekerja," katanya tenang, dan hanya mengatakan itu, dia meninggalkan kamar.

Aku menghembuskan napas. Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku telah menahan napasku. Aku berbaring diatas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit.

Bisakah kami memiliki percakapan normal tanpa pecah menjadi pertengkaran? Rasanya melelahkan. Kami hanya belum saling mengenal dengan baik. Apa aku benar-benar ingin tinggal bersamanya? Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah aku harus membuatkan dia secangkir teh atau kopi ketika dia bekerja. Haruskah aku mengganggunya dengan semua itu? Aku tak tahu apa kesukaannya dan apa yang tidak disukainya.

Buktinya dia bosan membicarakan urusan tentang Elena - dia benar, aku harus berlanjut. Biarkan saja. Well, setidaknya dia tak mengharapkanku untuk berteman dengan dia, dan aku berharap sekarang dia akan berhenti mengganguku untuk bertemu dengannya.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Membuka kunci pintu balkon, aku membuka pintunya dan berjalan ke pagar kaca. Melihat dari kacanya yang tembus pandang sangat mengerikan. Udaranya dingin dan segar, sepertinya aku merasa begitu tinggi sekali. Aku memandang keluar lampu kelap-kelip kota Seoul.

Dia begitu jauh, terpencil dari segalanya di atas sini dalam bentengnya. Tidak bertanggung jawab kepada siapa pun. Dia baru saja bilang dia mencintaiku, makanya semua omong kosong yang muncul tadi disebabkan wanita mengerikan itu. Aku memutar mataku. Hidupnya begitu rumit. Dia begitu rumit.

Dengan nafas berat dan memandang hamparan kelap-kelip kota Seoul seperti kain terbuat dari emas di kakiku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Kangin _appa_. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Percakapannya singkat seperti biasa, tapi aku memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan aku menyela saat dia sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang seru.

_"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja dengan Kyuhyun,"_ katanya santai, dan aku tahu dia memancing informasi tapi benar-benar tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Ya. Kami baik-baik saja." Begitulah, dan aku tinggal bersamanya. Meskipun kami belum membahas jadwalnya. "Aku menyayangimu, _Appa_."

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Minnie."_

Aku menutup telepon dan melirik jam tanganku. Baru jam sepuluh. Lantaran diskusi kami tadi, aku merasa aneh, syarafku terbangun dan gelisah.

Aku mandi dengan cepat, dan kembali ke kamar tidur, memutuskan untuk memakai salah satu baju tidur. Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh tentang t-shirtku. Ada tiga. Aku memilih pink muda dan memakainya dari atas kepalaku. Kainnya meluncur melalui kulitku, membelai dan menempel padaku seperti jatuh di sekitar tubuhku. Terasa mewah - satin tipis yang terbaik.

Aku ambil jubah yang cocok dan memutuskan untuk berburu buku di perpustakaan. Aku bisa membaca di iPadku - tapi sekarang, aku ingin kenyamanan dan kepastian membaca dengan bentuk fisik sebuah buku. Aku akan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian saja. Mungkin dia akan pulih dengan humornya setelah dia selesai bekerja.

Ada begitu banyak buku di perpustakaan Kyuhyun. Dengan melihat-lihat sambil mencari setiap judul akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Aku melirik sesekali di meja biliar dan malu ketika aku ingat kejadian kami kemarin malam. Aku tersenyum saat aku melihat penggaris masih di lantai. Mengambilnya, Aku memukul telapak tanganku. Aduh! terasa menyengat.

Mengapa aku tak bisa menerima rasa sakit lebih banyak lagi untuk pacarku? Dengan putus asa, aku meletakkan penggarisnya di meja dan meneruskan perburuanku untuk sebuah bacaan yang bagus. Sebagian besar buku edisi pertama. Bagaimana bisa dia sudah mengumpulkan koleksi seperti ini dalam waktu singkat? Mungkin deskripsi pekerjaan Yesung termasuk membeli buku.

Aku menetapkan untuk membaca Rebecca karangan Daphne Du Maurier. Aku sudah lama ingin membaca ini. Aku tersenyum saat aku meringkuk di salah satu kursi empuk dan membaca baris pertamanya: _Tadi malam aku bermimpi aku pergi ke Manderley lagi. . ._

.

Aku tersentak dan terjaga saat Kyuhyun mengangkatku dalam pelukannya. "Hei," bisiknya, "Kau ketiduran. Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu." Dia mengendus rambutku.

Masih mengantuk, aku memeluk lehernya dan menghirup aromanya, oh, baunya begitu menyenangkan, saat ia membawaku kembali ke kamar tidur. Dia membaringkanku di tempat tidur dan menyelimutiku.

"Tidurlah, sayang," bisiknya dan ia menekan bibirnya ke dahiku.

.

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari mimpi yang mengganggu dan sesaat aku seperti _disorientasi_. Aku menemukan diriku merasa gelisah, memeriksa ujung tempat tidur, tapi tidak ada orang di sana. Terdengar suara dari ruang besar, samar-samar aku mendengar alunan melodi yang rumit dari suara piano.

Jam berapa sekarang? Aku memeriksa jam weker – jam dua dini hari. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Aku melepaskan kakiku dari lilitan jubahku, yang masih aku kenakan, dan keluar dari tempat tidur.

Di ruang besar, aku berdiri dalam kegelapan, sambil mendengarkan. Kyuhyun seperti tersesat dalam musiknya. Dia tampak aman dan terlindungi di dalam gelembung cahayanya. Dan lagu yang dia mainkan melodinya mendayu-dayu, beberapa bagian terdengar sangat akrab, tapi begitu rumit.

Astaga, dia memainkannya dengan indah. Mengapa hal ini selalu mengejutkanku? Seluruh pemandangan ini terlihat berbeda, entah mengapa, dan aku menyadari bahwa penutup pianonya tidak dibuka, memberiku sebuah pemandangan tanpa terhalang.

Dia mengangkat mukanya dan mengunci mata kami, matanya lembut berkilau diantara lampu yang memencarkan cahaya itu. Dia terus bermain, tidak goyah sama sekali, saat aku berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya mengikuti langkahku, seakan menelanku, membakar lebih terang. Saat aku didekatnya, ia berhenti.

"Mengapa kau berhenti? Itu sangat indah."

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana kau terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini?" katanya, suaranya lembut.

"Ayo tidur," bisikku dan matanya membakar saat ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Ketika aku meraihnya, tiba-tiba dia menarikku hingga aku jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekelilingku dan mencium leher bagian belakang telingaku, mengirimkan getaran menuruni tulang belakangku.

"Mengapa kita bertengkar?" Bisiknya, ketika giginya menyentuh daun telinga.

Ya Tuhan. Jantungku melompat berdenyut, kemudian mulai berdebar-debar, panas mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Karena kita sudah saling mengenal, dan kau keras kepala, pemarah, sikapmu selalu berubah-ubah dan orang yang sangat sulit," bisikku terengah-engah, menggeser kepalaku, memberinya akses yang lebih baik untuk mencium leherku.

Dia menyapukan hidungnya ke pangkal leherku, dan aku merasakan senyumannya. "Aku memang seperti itu, Nona Lee. Sangat mengherankan kau bisa tahan denganku." Dia menggigit daun telingaku dan aku mengerang. "Apakah selalu seperti ini?" dia mendesah.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Aku juga."

Dia menyentak ikat pinggang jubahku hingga terbuka, dan tangannya meluncur menuruni tubuhku, diatas payudaraku. Putingku mengeras di bawah sentuhannya yang lembut dan mengencang dibalik satin ini. Dia terus turun ke pinggangku, turun ke pinggulku.

"Kau terasa sangat menggairahkan di balik satin ini, dan aku bisa merasakan semuanya ."

Menarik kepalaku ke belakang, ia menciumku, lidahnya mendesak, tanpa henti, membutuhkan. Aku mengerang meresponnya dalam belaian sayangnya, wajah sayangnya. Dengan lembut tangannya menarik baju tidurku sampai keatas, perlahan-lahan, dia menggoda, mencumbu hingga punggungku yang telanjang dan kemudian ibu jarinya turun menelusuri bagian dalam pahaku.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, mengejutkan aku, dan dia mengangkat tubuhku ke atas piano. Kakiku bersandar di atas tuts, membunyikan nada sumbang, nada lagunya berantakan, dan tangannya mengangkat kakiku dan bagian lututku keatas. Dia meraih tanganku.

"Berbaringlah," perintahnya, menahan tanganku sementara aku berbaring di atas piano.

Penutupnya keras dan tanpa kompromi terasa dibelakang punggungku. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong kakiku membuka lebih lebar, kakiku menari-nari di atas tuts, menyuarakan nada rendah dan tinggi. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan aku menantikan itu. . .

Aku mengerang keras saat ia mencium bagian dalam lututku, kemudian mencium dan menghisap sambil menggigit sepanjang kakiku sampai pahaku. Satin lembut gaun tidurku naik lebih tinggi, meluncur di atas kulit sensitifku, sangat terasa saat ia mendorong gaun tidurku itu.

Aku melenturkan kakiku dan akordnya terdengar lagi. Menutup mataku, aku menyerahkan diriku padanya saat mulutnya mencapai puncak pahaku. Dia menciumku. . . disana. . . kemudian meniup dengan lembut sebelum lidahnya berputar-putar disana. Ia mendorong kakiku supaya bertambah lebar. Aku merasa begitu terbuka, begitu ter-ekspos.

Dia menahanku kakiku, tangannya tepat di atas lututku saat lidahnya menyiksaku, tidak memberi ampun, tidak beristirahat. . . tidak menangguhkan hukumannya. Aku mengangkat pinggulku keatas, untuk bertemu dan mencocokkan ritmenya, aku merasa seperti ditelannya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun, kumohon." Aku mengerang.

"Tidak, sayang, belum," dia menggoda, tapi aku merasa diriku semakin mempercepat seperti halnya dengan dia, dan dia berhenti.

"Tidak," aku merintih.

"Ini pembalasanku, Ming," ia menggeram pelan. "Berdebat denganku, entah bagaimana caranya aku akan mengambil itu pada tubuhmu."

Ciumannya menyusuri sepanjang perutku, tangannya berjalan keatas pahaku, membelai, meremas, menggoda. Lidahnya berputar-putar dipusarku saat tangannya... dan ibu jarinya. . . oh ibu jarinya - mencapai puncak pahaku.

"Ah!" Aku berteriak saat ia mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam diriku.

Yang lain menganiayaku, perlahan-lahan, menyiksa, berputar-putar dan berputar. Punggungku melengkung diatas piano saat aku menggeliat di bawah sentuhannya. Rasanya tidak tertahankan.

"Kyuhyun!" Aku berteriak, di luar kendali karena kebutuhan. Dia merasa kasihan padaku dan berhenti.

Mengangkat kakiku dari tuts, ia mendorongku, dan tiba-tiba, aku meluncur dengan mudah diatas piano, meluncur di atas satin, dan dia mengikuti aku naik di atas sana, berhenti sebentar berlutut di antara kakiku untuk menggulung kondom.

Dia melayang di atasku dan aku terengah-engah, menatap dia dengan kebutuhan yang berkobar, dan aku baru sadar dia telanjang. Kapan dia melepas pakaiannya? Dia menatap ke arahku, dan seperti ada kekaguman di matanya, takjub, cinta dan gairah, dan itu menakjubkan.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu," katanya dan sangat lambat, begitu terasa, dia tenggelam ke dalam diriku.

Aku berbaring diatasnya, letih, tungkaiku terasa berat dan tak bertenaga, saat kami berbaring di atas grand pianonya. Oh my. Dia jauh lebih nyaman berbaring diatas piano. Hati-hati tidak menyentuh dadanya, aku menyandarkan pipiku didadanya dan tidak bergerak. Dia tak keberatan, dan aku mendengarkan napasnya melambat seperti juga aku. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambutku.

"Apa kau minum teh atau kopi pada malam hari?" Tanyaku agak ngantuk.

"Pertanyaan yang aneh," katanya sambil melamun.

"Aku pikir aku bisa membawakanmu teh ke ruang kerjamu, tapi aku menyadari bahwa aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

"Oh, begitu. Air atau anggur di malam hari, Ming. Mungkin aku harus mencoba teh." Tangannya bergerak berirama menuruni punggungku, membelaiku dengan lembut.

"Kita benar-benar sangat sedikit mengenal tentang satu sama lain," bisikku.

"Aku tahu," katanya, dan suaranya sedih.

Aku duduk menatap padanya. "Ada apa?" Aku bertanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin melepaskan diri dari beberapa pemikiran yang tidak menyenangkan, dan mengangkat tangannya, dia membelai pipiku, matanya cerah dan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin," katanya.

.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi keras pada pukul enam pagi dengan berita lalu lintas, dan aku seperti dibangunkan dengan kasar dari mimpi yang menggangguku, wanita pirang dan berambut gelap.

Aku tidak bisa memahami tentang apa itu, dan aku langsung teralihkan karena Cho Kyuhyun membungkus sekelilingku seperti kepompong, rambut kepalanya yang acak-acakan di dadaku, tangannya di atas payudaraku, kakinya di atasku, menahanku dibawah.

Dia masih tertidur, dan aku merasa begitu hangat. Tapi aku mengabaikan ketidaknyamananku, perlahan-lahan menjangkau kepalanya, jemariku mencoba mengusap rambutnya, dan ia terbangun. Mata terangnya terbuka, ia menyeringai masih mengantuk. Ya Tuhan. . . dia begitu menawan.

"Selamat pagi, cantik," katanya.

"Selamat pagi juga, tampan." Aku balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

Dia menciumku, melepaskan diri, dan bersandar di atas sikunya, menatap kearahku. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, meskipun interupsi itu memotong tidurku semalam."

Seringainya melebar. "Hmm. Kau bisa menginterupsiku seperti itu kapan saja." Dia menciumku lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" tanyaku.

"Aku selalu tidur nyenyak denganmu, Sungmin."

"Tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak." Aku mengerutkan kening dan mencoba sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mimpi burukmu tentang apa?"

Alisnya berkerut dan senyumnya memudar. Sial, keingintahuanku yang begitu bodoh.

"Tentang kilas balik dari masa kecilku, begitulah kata Dokter Jung. Beberapa ada yang nyata, ada beberapa yang tidak." Suaranya turun dan jauh, ekspresi terluka melintasi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menelusuri tulang selangkaku dengan jarinya, mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Apa kau terbangun dengan menangis dan menjerit?" Aku mencoba bercanda tapi gagal.

Dia menatapku, bingung. "Tidak, Sungmin. Aku tidak pernah menangis. Sejauh yang kuingat." Ia mengerutkan dahi, seakan menyentuh kenangannya yang terdalam.

Oh tidak – itu area yang begitu gelap untuk dibicarakan pada jam seperti ini, pasti.

"Apa kau memiliki kenangan indah pada masa kecilmu?" Aku bertanya dengan cepat, terutama untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dia tampak termenung untuk sesaat, masih menggerakkan jarinya di sepanjang kulitku. "Aku ingat pelacur pecandu itu memanggang kue. Aku ingat baunya. Kurasa kue ulang tahun. Untukku. Lalu kedatangan Taemin bersama ibu dan ayahku. Ibuku khawatir dengan reaksiku, tapi aku langsung mengagumi Taemin kecil. Kata pertamaku adalah Taemin. Aku ingat pelajaran piano pertamaku. Ahn _Seonsaengnim_, guruku, begitu luar biasa. Dia juga menjadi kenanganku yang terindah." Dia tersenyum dengan sedih.

"Kau bilang ibumu menyelamatkanmu. Bagaimana?" Lamunannya terputus, dan ia menatap padaku seolah-olah aku tak mengerti matematika dasar dua ditambah dua.

"Dia mengadopsiku," katanya singkat. "Aku pikir dia adalah malaikat ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia berpakaian putih dan begitu lembut dan tenang saat dia memeriksaku. aku tidak akan melupakan itu. Seandainya dulu dia bilang tidak atau _Appa_ dulu juga mengatakan tidak. . ." Dia mengangkat bahunya, melirik keatas bahunya melihat jam weker. "Semua ini terlalu dalam untuk dibicarakan pagi ini," gumamnya.

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk mengenalmu lebih baik."

"Apa kau sekarang begitu, Nona Lee? Kupikir kau ingin tahu apakah aku menyukai kopi atau teh." Dia menyeringai. "Lagipula, aku bisa memikirkan salah satu cara agar kau bisa mengenalku lebih jauh." Dia mendorong pinggulnya secara sugestif kepadaku.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengetahui kau cukup baik kalau yang seperti itu." Suaraku agak sombong dan mengomel, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku tidak merasa kalau aku sudah mengenalmu cukup baik dalam hal seperti itu," gumamnya. "Pasti ada keuntungan kalau bangun di sampingmu." Suaranya lembut dan godaannya membuat tulangku meleleh.

"Bukankah kau harus bangun?" Suaraku rendah dan parau. Astaga, apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku. . .

"Tidak pagi ini. Hanya satu tempat yang aku inginkan saat ini, Nona Lee." Dan matanya berkilau tidak senonoh.

"Kyuhyun!" Aku terkesiap, terkejut. Dia tiba-tiba bergeser hingga dia di atasku, menekanku di atas tempat tidur.

Meraih tanganku, dia menariknya di atas kepalaku dan mulai mencium leherku. "Oh, Nona Lee." Dia tersenyum di kulitku, mengirim rasa nikmat menggelitik melewati tubuhku, sementara tangannya bergerak ke bawah tubuhku dan perlahan-lahan mulai membuka baju tidur satinku. "Oh, apa yang ingin aku lakukan untukmu," bisiknya.

Dan aku tersesat, interogasi telah berakhir.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghidangkan sarapanku dan untuk Kyuhyun omelet dan bacon. Kami duduk berdampingan di bar dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Kapan aku akan bertemu pelatihmu, untuk masuk mengikuti latihannya?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arahku sambil tersenyum. "Tergantung jika kau ingin pergi ke Busan akhir pekan ini atau tidak, kecuali kalau kau ingin bertemu dia satu kali pagi-pagi sekali minggu ini. Aku akan meminta Sulli untuk memeriksa jadwalnya lalu menghubungimu."

"Sulli?"

"Asistenku." Oh ya.

"Salah satu diantara wanita pirangmu," aku menggodanya.

"Dia bukan milikku. Dia bekerja untukku. Kaulah milikku."

"Aku bekerja untukmu," gumamku masam.

Dia menyeringai seolah-olah ia lupa. "Begitulah kau." Senyumnya berseri-seri menulariku.

"Mungkin pelatihmu bisa mengajariku _kickboxing_," aku memperingatkan.

"Oh ya? Membayangkan kesempatanmu memukulku?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, geli. "Silahkan, Nona Lee."

Dia begitu sialan senang dibandingkan dengan suasana hati yang buruk kemarin setelah Elena pergi. Ini benar-benar seperti menenangkannya. Mungkin itu semua karena seks itu. . . mungkin itulah yang membuatnya begitu menggebu. Aku melirik dibelakangku ke piano, menikmati memori tadi malam.

"Kau membuka tutup pianonya."

"Aku menutupnya semalam agar tidak mengganggumu. Ternyata tidak, tapi aku senang itu tidak berhasil," bibir Kyuhyun berkedut menjadi senyum mesum sambil menggigit telur dadar.

Mukaku menjadi merah padam dan menyeringai ke arahnya. Oh ya. . . menyenangkan sekali diatas piano. Ryeowook membungkuk dan menempatkan kantong kertas yang berisi makan siangku di depanku, membuatku memerah dengan rasa bersalah.

"Untuk nanti, Sungmin."

"Oh ya. Terima kasih, Ryeowook," aku tersenyum malu, dan ia membalasnya dengan hangat sebelum meninggalkan ruang besar. Kupikir dia memberi kami privasi.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Aku menoleh lagi ke Kyuhyun.

Ekspresinya menjadi geli. "Tentu saja."

"Dan kau tidak akan marah?"

"Apakah ini tentang Elena?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak akan marah."

"Karena sekarang aku punya pertanyaan tambahan."

"Oh?"

"Karena tentang dia."

Dia memutar matanya. "Apa?" Katanya, dan sekarang dia tampak gusar.

"Mengapa kau menjadi sangat marah ketika aku bertanya tentang dia?"

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur?"

Aku cemberut padanya. "Kupikir kau selalu jujur padaku."

"Aku berusaha untuk menjadi jujur."

Aku mempersempit mata padanya. "Kedengarannya seperti ingin mengelak untuk menjawab."

"Aku selalu jujur padamu, Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin bermain _game_. Well, itu bukan semacam permainan," katanya sungguh-sungguh, saat matanya memanas.

"Jenis permainan apa yang ingin kau mainkan?"

Dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menyeringai padaku. "Nona Lee, kau sangat mudah dialihkan."

Aku tertawa. Dia benar. "Tuan Cho, kau pandai mengalihkan perhatian pada banyak hal." Aku menatap matanya yang menyala seperti menari-nari dengan humor.

"Favoritku di seluruh dunia adalah suara tawamu, Sungmin. Sekarang, apa pertanyaan akan kau ajukan?" dia menanyakan dengan tenang, dan aku pikir dia menertawakanku.

Aku mencoba untuk memutar mulutku untuk menunjukkan ketidaksenanganku, tapi aku menyukai permainan _Fifty_, dia tampak senang. Aku menyukai olok-oloknya pada pagi hari. Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat pertanyaanku.

"Oh ya. Kau hanya bertemu sub-mu pada akhir pekan?"

"Ya, itu benar," katanya membuatku gugup.

Aku menyeringai padanya. "Jadi, tidak ada seks selama seminggu."

Dia tertawa. "Oh, kesana ternyata arah pertanyaan ini." Samar-samar dia tampak lega. "Mengapa kau berpikir aku bekerja keras setiap hari?" Sekarang dia benar-benar menertawakanku, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku ingin memeluk diriku dengan gembira. Untuk pertama kali yang lain, beberapa pengalaman pertama yang menyenangkan.

"Kau tampak sangat senang dengan dirimu sendiri, Nona Lee."

"Memang, Tuan Cho."

"Memang kau seharusnya begitu." Dia menyeringai. "Sekarang makan sarapanmu." Oh, _Fifty_ yang _bossy_. . . dia tidak pernah jauh dari itu.

.

.

.

Kami berada di belakang Audi. Yesung yang mengemudi dengan tujuan menurunkan aku di tempat kerja dulu, baru kemudian Kyuhyun. Seungri masuk dengan duduk di jok depan.

"Bukankah kau bilang kakak teman sekamarmu akan datang hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, hampir sepintas lalu, suaranya dan ekspresi tidak memberikan petunjuk apa pun.

"Oh, Jonghyun _Oppa_," aku terkesiap. "Aku lupa. Oh Kyuhyun, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Aku harus kembali ke apartemen."

Wajahnya jatuh. "Jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin jam berapa dia akan datang."

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi kemana-mana sendiri," katanya tajam.

"Aku tahu," gumamku dan menahan diri untuk memutar mataku pada _Mr. Over-Reaction. _"Apakah Seungri akan memata-matai - um. . . berpatroli hari ini?" aku melirik dengan licik kearah punggung Seungri sepertinya telinganya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ya," bentak Kyuhyun, matanya sangat dingin.

"Jika aku mengendarai Saab sendiri akan lebih mudah," gumamku kesal.

"Seungri yang akan membawa mobil, dan ia dapat mengantar kau ke apartemenmu, tergantung kapan waktunya."

"Oke. Aku pikir Jonghyun _Oppa _mungkin akan menghubungiku siang hari. Aku akan memberitahumu apa rencananya nanti."

Dia menatap kearahku, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Oh, apa yang dia pikirkan? "Oke," dia setuju. "Tidak boleh sendirian. Apa kau paham?" Dia melambaikan jari panjangnya kekanan kiri padaku.

"Ya, Sayang," gumamku.

Ada jejak senyum di wajahnya. "Dan jika kau ingin mengirim email, kau harus menggunakan ponselmu , aku akan mengirim e-mail kepadamu. Seharusnya itu bisa mencegah orang IT-ku memiliki cerita pagi kita yang menarik secara menyeluruh, oke?" Suaranya sinis.

"Ya, sayang." Aku tidak bisa menahan. Aku memutar mataku, dan dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kenapa Nona Lee, aku percaya kau membuat telapak tanganku berkedut."

"Ah, Tuan Cho, telapak tanganmu terus-menerus berkedut. Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan itu?"

Dia tertawa kemudian terganggu oleh ponselnya, yang mungkin hanya bergetar karena tidak terdengar deringnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat caller ID.

"Apa?" Bentak dia di telepon, kemudian mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk mempelajari tampilannya yang menyenangkan – hidungnya mancung, rambutnya menggantung di tengkuk dan keningnya. Aku teralihkan sejak diam-diam aku memelototi ekspresinya yang berubah dari rasa ketidakpercayaan menjadi geli. Aku memperhatikan.

"Yang benar saja. . . Untuk sebuah keributan. . . Kapan dia memberitahu ini kepadamu?" Kyuhyun tertawa geli, nyaris enggan. "Tidak, jangan khawatir. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku senang ada penjelasan yang masuk akal. Tampak konyol dengan melihat jumlah uang yang sedikit . . . Aku tidak ragu kau punya sesuatu yang jahat dan rencana yang kreatif untuk balas dendammu. Kasihan Isaac." Dia tersenyum. "Baik. . . Selamat tinggal." Teriaknya sambil menutup telepon dan melirikku. Matanya tiba-tiba waspada, tapi anehnya, dia juga tampak lega.

"Siapa itu?" Aku bertanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanyanya pelan.

Dan, aku tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap ke luar jendelaku melihat Seoul di hari yang kelabu, merasa putus asa. Mengapa _dia_ tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian saja?

"Hei." Dia meraih tanganku dan mencium setiap buku-buku jariku secara bergantian, dan tiba-tiba dia mengisap jari kelingkingku, dengan keras. Kemudian menggigitnya dengan lembut.

Whoa! Dia memiliki sambungan langsung ke pangkal pahaku, aku terkesiap dan melirik dengan gugup pada Yesung dan Seungri, kemudian pada Kyuhyun, dan matanya bertambah gelap. Pelan-pelan dia memberiku senyuman nakal.

"Jangan cemas, Sungmin," bisiknya. "Dia hanya bagian dari masa laluku."

Dan dia memberikan ciuman di tengah telapak tanganku, mengirimkan rasa menggelenyar dimana-mana, sesaat kekesalanku jadi terlupakan.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Sungmin," Jungmo bergumam saat aku berjalan ke mejaku. "Gaun yang bagus."

Aku memerah. Gaun ini merupakan salah satu baju baruku, milik kekasihku yang sangat kaya. Model _shift dress_ tanpa lengan terbuat dari linen warna biru muda, cukup pas, dan aku memakai sandal hak tinggi warna krem. Aku pikir Kyuhyun menyukai sepatu hak.

Aku tersenyum rahasia memikirkan hal itu tapi cepat-cepat mengganti dengan senyum lembut profesional untuk bosku.

"Selamat pagi, Jungmo." Aku memberi perintah seorang kurir untuk membawa brosur Jungmo ke tempat _printer_. Kepalanya menyembul dari pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong dibuatkan kopi, Sungmin?"

"Tentu." Aku berjalan menyuju dapur dan membuat kopi untuk Jungmo. Sambil membuat kopi aku berbincang dengan Yuri. Kemudian aku bergegas untuk mengantarkan kopi Jungmo.

"Kau membuang waktumu terlalu lama!" Bentak Jungmo ketika aku membawakan kopinya.

Oh! "Maaf." Aku memerah kemudian mengerutkan kening. Aku mengambil waktu seperti biasa. Apa masalahnya? Mungkin dia gugup tentang sesuatu.

Dia menggeleng. "Maaf, Sungmin. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, Sayang."

Sayang?

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tingkat senior manajer, dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Jaga telingamu baik-baik, oke? Jika kau mendengar sesuatu, aku tahu bagaimana para wanita suka bergosip." Dia menyeringai padaku, dan aku merasa sedikit mual.

Dia tak tahu apa yang "para wanita" gosipkan. Selain itu, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau akan memberitahu aku, kan?"

"Tentu," gumamku. "Aku sudah mengirim brosur ke tempat printer. Dan akan selesai jam dua."

"Bagus. Ini." Dia memberiku tumpukan naskah. "Semua ini perlu diringkas dari bab pertama, kemudian masukkan."

"Aku akan mengerjakannya." Aku merasa lega melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan duduk di mejaku. Oh, akan menjadi sulit karena aku mengetahui ini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika dia tahu? Darahku mengalir kedinginan. Sesuatu mengatakan padaku Jungmo akan kesal. Aku melirik ponselku dan tersenyum. Ada e-mail dari Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Matahari Terbit **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Aku suka bangun tidur denganmu di pagi hari. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO yang Benar-benar Jatuh Cinta, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc. **_

.

Kurasa wajahku terbelah menjadi dua dengan seringaiku, dan dewi batinku kembali menjentikkan jarinya di atas kursi malasnya.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Terbenamnya Matahari **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear Tuan yang Benar-benar Jatuh Cinta. Aku suka bangun tidur denganmu juga. Tapi aku juga suka yang terjadi di atas tempat tidur denganmu, di dalam lift, di atas piano dan meja biliar, di kapal, di meja, di shower, di bak mandi, di kayu salib aneh dengan belenggu, di tempat tidur empat tiang dengan seprei satin merah dan rumah perahu dan kamar tidurmu waktu kecil. **_

_**Milikmu Gila Seks dan Tidak Pernah Puas **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Hardware Basah **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Dear Nona Gila Seks dan Tidak Pernah Puas. **_

_**Aku baru saja memuntahkan kopi di seluruh keyboard-ku. Aku tak pernah berpikir itu terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Aku mengagumi seorang wanita yang berkonsentrasi pada geografi. Apakah aku bisa menyimpulkan kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku? **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO yang Benar-benar Terkejut, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc. **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: cekikikan dan juga basah **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear Tuan Benar-benar Terkejut. **_

_**Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Berhenti menggangguku. **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Haruskah? **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Dear Nona Lee. **_

_**Seperti biasa, keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku. Sampai nanti, sayang. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**CEO yang Benar-benar Jatuh Cinta, Terkejut dan Terpesona, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc. **_

.

Aku meletakkan ponsel di bawah dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Ketika jam makan siang, Jungmo memintaku untuk turun ke toko makanan untuk membelikan makan siangnya. Aku menelepon Kyuhyun begitu aku meninggalkan ruang kerjanya Jungmo.

_"Sungmin."_ Seketika dia menjawab, suaranya hangat seperti membelai. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini bisa membuatku meleleh di telepon?

"Kyuhyun, Jungmo memintaku untuk membelikan makan siangnya."

_"Bajingan pemalas."_ Kyuhyun mengeluh.

Aku mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan. "Jadi aku akan membelikannya. Mungkin lebih praktis jika kau memberiku nomor Seungri, jadi aku tidak perlu mengganggumu."

_"Ini tidak mengganggu, Sayang."_

"Apa kau sendirian?"

_"Tidak. Ada enam orang menatapku saat ini bertanya-tanya siapa sih yang aku ajak bicara."_

Sial. . . "Benarkah?" Aku terkesiap, menjadi panik.

_"Ya. Benar. Pacarku,"_ ia mengumumkan jauh dari telepon itu. Ya Tuhan!

"Kau tahu, mungkin mereka semua mengira kau gay."

Dia tertawa. _"Ya, mungkin."_ Aku mendengar seringainya.

"Emm.. lebih baik aku pergi."

Aku yakin dia bisa menceritakan bagaimana malunya aku menyelanya.

_"Aku akan memberi tahu Seungri."_ Dia tertawa lagi. _"Sudahkah kau mendengar kabar temanmu?" _

"Belum. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu, Tuan Cho."

_"Bagus. Sampai nanti, sayang." _

"Bye, Kyuhyun." Aku tersenyum.

Setiap kali ia mengatakan itu, bisa membuatku tersenyum. . . bukan seperti _Fifty_, tapi entah bagaimana dia jadi begitu.

Ketika aku keluar beberapa saat kemudian, Seungri sudah menunggu di depan pintu gedung. "Nona Lee," ia menyapaku secara formal.

"Seungri." Aku mengangguk meresponnya dan bersama-sama kami berjalan menuju toko makanan.

Aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan Seungri seperti yang aku lakukan dengan Yesung. Dia terus-menerus melihat-lihat jalan saat kami berjalan bersama sepanjang blok. Sebenarnya ini membuatku lebih gelisah, dan menemukan diriku sendiri mengikuti tindakannya. Apakah Chengmin di luar sana? Ataukah kami semua tertular paranoid Kyuhyun? Apakah ini bagian dari _Fifty Shades_-nya? Apakah aku akan mencoba selama setengah jam untuk diskusi yang jujur dengan Dokter Jung, untuk mencari tahu.

"Di mana kau berdiri saat kau menunggu dan mengawasi diluar?" Aku bertanya pada Seungri saat kami mengantri untuk membeli makan siang. Seungri ada di depanku, menghadap pintu, terus memantau jalan dan siapa saja yang masuk. Ini mengerikan.

"Saya duduk di kafe tepat di seberang jalan, Nona Lee."

"Bukankah itu bisa jadi sangat membosankan?"

"Tidak untukku, Nona. Itu memang sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya," katanya kaku.

Aku merona. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan..." Suaraku langsung berhenti, melihat ekspresinya yang salah mengerti.

"Tolong, Nona Lee. Pekerjaanku adalah untuk melindungi anda. Dan itulah yang harus saya lakukan."

"Jadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Chengmin?"

"Tidak, Nona."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana kau tahu seperti apa penampilannya?"

"Aku sudah melihat fotonya."

"Oh, apakah kau membawanya?"

"Tidak, Nona." Dia menunjuk kepalanya. "Menyimpan kedalam memori."

Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar ingin mempelajari foto Chengmin untuk melihat seperti apa sebelum ia menjadi _gadis Hantu_. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuhyun akan membiarkan aku memiliki salinan fotonya? Ya, dia mungkin mengijinkan - untuk keselamatanku.

.

.

.

Brosur sudah jadi dan sudah ada di kantor kembali, dan aku harus mengatakan, brosurnya tampak hebat. Aku mengambil satu untuk kubawa ke kantor Jungmo. Matanya bercahaya, dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu ditujukan untukku atau brosurnya. Aku memilih untuk percaya yang terakhir itu.

"Ini tampak hebat, Sungmin." Dengan santai, ia mengibaskan brosurnya. "Yah, pekerjaan yang bagus. Apa kau bertemu pacarmu malam ini?" bibirnya diputar saat dia mengatakan kata pacar.

"Ya. Kami tinggal bersama." Ini semacam kebenaran.

Well, kami melakukannya pada saat ini. Dan secara resmi aku setuju untuk pindah ketempatnya, jadi tidak banyak kebohongan. Aku berharap itu cukup untuk menghentikan ketertarikanya.

"Apakah dia keberatan kau keluar untuk minum sebentar nanti malam? Untuk merayakan semua kerja kerasmu?"

"Temanku datang dari luar kota nanti malam, dan kami semua akan keluar untuk makan malam." Dan aku akan sibuk setiap malam, Jungmo.

"Aku mengerti." Dia mendesah, putus asa. "Mungkin setelah aku kembali dari Busan, ya?" Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan memohon, dan tatapannya semakin gelap penuh arti. Oh tidak.

Aku tersenyum, tidak menjanjikan apa-apa, menahan rasa tidak sukaku. "Apakah kau ingin kopi atau teh?" Tanyaku.

"Kopi, _please_." Suaranya pelan dan parau seolah-olah dia meminta sesuatu yang lain.

Brengsek. Dia tidak akan mundur. Aku dapat melihat itu sekarang. Oh. . . Apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku menarik napas panjang lega ketika aku keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dia membuatku tegang. Kyuhyun benar tentang dia, dan bagian dariku merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun yang benar tentang dia. Aku duduk di mejaku dan ponselku berdering, nomor yang tidak kukenal.

"Lee Sungmin."

_"Hai, Lee!" _

Aku menangkap suara Jonghyun _Oppa_, sejenak menghilangkan rasa kesalku.

"Jonghyun _Oppa_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku hampir menjerit dengan gembira.

_"Senang bisa kembali. Aku benar-benar muak dengan sinar matahari dan minuman rum punch, dan tidak berdayanya adikku yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria. Rasanya seperti di neraka, Sungmin."_

"Ya! Laut, pasir, matahari, dan rum punch terdengar seperti puisi Inferno karya Dante." Aku tertawa. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

_"Aku di Seoul airport, menunggu tasku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"Aku di tempat kerja. Ya, aku sudah bekerja," aku merespon rasa terkejutnya. "Apa kau ingin datang ke sini dan mengambil kunci itu? Aku bisa menemuimu nanti di apartemen."

_"Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Aku akan menemuimu sekitar 45 menit lagi, mungkin satu jam? Dimana alamatnya?"_

Aku memberinya alamat SIP. "Sampai ketemu nanti, _Oppa_."

_"Sampai nanti,"_ katanya dan menutup telepon.

Apa? Ini sepertinya sangat bukan Kim Jonghyun? Dan menyadarkan aku bahwa dia baru saja menghabiskan seminggu dengan Donghae. Segera aku mengetik e-mail untuk Kyuhyun.

.

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Pengunjung **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Dear Tuan Cho.**_

_**Jonghyun Oppa sudah kembali, dan dia akan datang ke sini untuk mengambil kunci sebelum ke apartemen. Aku benar-benar ingin memastikan dia sudah berada disana. **_

_**Bagaimana kalau kau menjemputku setelah pulang kerja? Kita bisa pergi ke apartemen lalu kita semua bisa pergi keluar mungkin untuk makan? Aku yang traktir? **_

_**Milikmu.**_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Kyuhyun Cho **_

_**Perihal: Makan Malam Diluar **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Aku setuju dengan rencanamu. Kecuali bagian tentang kau yang membayar! Aku yang traktir. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 18:00. **_

_**PS: Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan ponselmu! **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO yang Benar-benar Kesal, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc. **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Sangat Bossy **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Oh, jangan terlalu cepat marah dan jengkel Semua ini masih dalam batas-batas. Sampai ketemu jam 18:00. **_

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Perihal: Wanita yang membuatku Gila **_

_**Untuk: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Marah dan jengkel! Aku akan menunjukkan kemarahan dan kejengkelanku kepadamu. Dan nantikan itu. **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**CEO yang Benar-benar Lebih Kesal, tapi tersenyum untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahui, Cho Enterprises Holdings Inc. **_

_**.**_

_**Dari: Lee Sungmin **_

_**Perihal: Cuma Janji. **_

_**Untuk: Cho Kyuhyun **_

_**Aku siap, Tuan Cho. Aku menantikan itu juga.**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Asisten Kim Jungmo, Commissioning Editor, SIP **_

.

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian aku tidak mengharapkan jawabannya. Aku membayangkan erangannya tentang berbagai sinyal, dan pikiran itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku sekilas berkhayal tentang apa yang mungkin dia lakukan kepadaku akan tetapi aku menemukan diriku menggeserkan kursiku.

Ini wanita dari bagian resepsionis. _"Ada namja yang benar-benar cool di resepsionis ingin bertemu denganmu. Kapan-kapan kita harus pergi keluar untuk minum-minum, Sungmin. Kau sudah pasti mengenal beberapa namja keren,"_ bisiknya penuh rahasia melalui telepon.

Jonghyun _Oppa_!

Mengambil kunciku dari dompet, aku bergegas keluar menuju ruangan depan. Sialan, matahari membuat rambut pirang menjadi kecokelatan, dan mata merah kecokelatan bersinar menatap ke arahku dari sofa kulit warna hijau. Begitu ia melihatku, mulutnya menganga, dan dia berdiri berjalan ke arahku.

"Wow, Sungmin." Dia mengerutkan kening kearahku saat dia membungkuk untuk memberiku pelukan. "Kau tampak baik."

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau tampak. . . wow, berbeda. Mengagumkan, lebih _jetset_. Apa yang terjadi? Kau mengubah rambutmu? Pakaian? Aku tidak tahu, Lee, tapi kau terlihat panas!"

Aku malu sekali. "Oh, _Oppa_. Aku hanya memakai baju kerjaku. Bagaimana liburanmu bersama Eunhyuk?"

"Menyenangkan," katanya.

"Kapan Eunhyuk kembali?"

"Dia dan Donghae pulang kembali hari Jumat. Mereka berdua cukup serius." Ethan memutar matanya.

"Aku rindu padanya."

"Ya? Bagaimana kabarnya kau dengan _Mr. Mogul_?"

"?" Aku terkikik. "_Well_, kami sudah saling tertarik. Dia mengajak kita keluar untuk makan malam nanti malam."

"Keren." Jonghyun _Oppa_ tampaknya benar-benar senang. Fiuh!

"Ini." Aku menyerahkan kunci padanya. "Kau punya alamatnya?"

"Ya. Sampai nanti." Dia membungkuk dan mencium pipiku.

"Sampai nanti." Aku tersenyum padanya saat ia mengambil tas bahunya yang besar dari samping sofa hijau dan keluar gedung.

Ketika aku berbalik, Jungmo mengawasiku dari sisi yang jauh dari ruangan depan, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku tersenyum cerah padanya dan kembali ke mejaku, merasakan matanya masih terus kearahku. Hal ini mulai membuatku jengkel. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Aku tidak tahu. Aku harus menunggu sampai Eunhyuk kembali. Dia pasti punya cara mengatasinya. Pikiran itu mengusir suasana hatiku yang suram, dan aku mengambil naskah berikutnya.

.

.

.

Pada jam enam kurang lima, teleponku mendengung. Dari Kyuhyun.

_"Tuan Pemarah dan Jengkel disini,"_ katanya dan aku tersenyum.

Dia masih _Fifty_ yang lucu. Dewi batinku bertepuk tangan dengan gembira seperti anak kecil.

"_Well_, disini Nona Gila Seks dan Tak Pernah Puas. Aku akan segera menemuimu, apa kau sudah diluar?" Kataku acuh.

"Aku memang sudah di luar, Nona Lee. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu." Suaranya hangat dan menggoda, dan jantungku berdebar dengan liar.

"Begitu juga denganku, Tuan Cho. Aku akan segera keluar." Aku menutup telepon.

Aku mematikan komputerku dan mengambil tas dan _cardigan_ warna kremku. "Aku pulang sekarang, Jungmo," aku pamit padanya.

"Oke, Sungmin. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sayang! Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

"Semoga kau juga begitu." Mengapa dia tidak bisa seperti itu setiap waktu? Aku tidak memahaminya.

Audi diparkir di pinggir jalan, dan Kyuhyun keluar saat aku mendekat. Dia melepas jaketnya, dan dia memakai celana abu-abunya, salah satu favoritku yang menggantung dipinggulnya – dengan cara seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa dewa Yunani ini dipersembahkan untukku?

"Nona Lee, kau terlihat menawan seperti yang kau lakukan pagi ini." Kyuhyun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan puas.

"Tuan Cho, begitu juga denganmu."

"Mari kita pergi menemui temanmu." Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan membuka pintu mobil.

Saat Yesung mengendarai mobil menuju apartemen, Kyuhyun menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini, salah satunya jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, tampaknya.

Dia mengulurkan selembar kertas. "Ini adalah waktu Claude bebas minggu ini," katanya.

Oh! Pelatih. Ketika kami berhenti di gedung apartemenku, dia mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya.

"Cho," jawab dia. "Apa itu?" Dia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, dan aku bisa mengatakan ini merupakan percakapan yang rumit.

"Aku akan masuk dan menemui Jonghyun _Oppa_. Aku perlu waktu dua menit," kataku pada Kyuhyun dan menahan dua jariku menunjuk keatas.

Dia mengangguk, jelas terganggu oleh telepon itu. Yesung membukakan pintu untukku, tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku menyeringai padanya, bahkan Yesung merasakan itu.

.

.

.

Aku menekan interkom dan berteriak dengan gembira memanggilnya. "Hai, _Oppa_, ini aku. Biarkan aku masuk "

Suara pintu mendengung, dan aku berjalan ke lantai atas memasuki apartemenku. Ini terjadi padaku bahwa aku belum di sini sejak Sabtu pagi. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali. Jonghyun _Oppa_ sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan pintu depan terbuka. Aku masuk ke apartemen, dan aku entah mengapa, tapi secara naluri aku seperti membeku begitu aku melangkah masuk. Aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk memahami itu karena ada sosok lemah dan pucat berdiri di dekat meja dapur, memegang _revolver_ kecil, dan itu adalah Chengmin, dan dia menatap tanpa ekspresi kepadaku.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	44. Chapter 44

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 44

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

_Astaga. _

Gadis itu ada di sini, menatapku dengan ekspresi kosong mengerikan, memegang pistol. Aku berkedip berulang kali pada Chengmin saat pikiranku pergi melayang.

_Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Dimana Jonghyun? Astaga! Dimana Jonghyun? _

Rasa ketakutan rayapan dingin mengcengkeram jantungku, dan kulit kepalaku terasa berduri saat setiap folikel di kepalaku mengencang dengan teror.

Bagaimana jika ia telah menyakiti Jonghyun _Oppa_?

_Tetap tenang, tetap tenang_.

Aku ulangi mantra ini berulang-ulang di kepalaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, memperhatikanku seolah-olah aku sebuah pameran di sebuah pertunjukan orang aneh. Astaga, aku bukan orang aneh di sini.

Ekspresi Chengmin tetap kosong, dan penampilannya berantakan dan tak terpelihara seperti biasa. Dia masih mengenakan jas hujan kotor, dan dia tampak sangat membutuhkan mandi. Rambutnya berminyak dan lepek, menempel di kepalanya, dan matanya cokelat kusam, suram, dan samar-samar bingung. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mulutku tidak memiliki kelembaban apapun di dalamnya, aku mencoba untuk bicara.

"Hai, Chengmin, kan?" Suaraku parau.

Dia tersenyum, tapi itu lebih seperti sebuah cibiran yang menganggu bibirnya, bukan senyum asli. "Dia bicara." Ia berbisik, dan suaranya lembut dan serak pada saat yang sama, suara yang menakutkan.

"Ya, aku bicara," kataku lembut seolah-olah berbicara pada seorang anak kecil. "Apakah kau di sini sendirian?"

Dimana Jonghyun? Hatiku tersentak pada pemikiran bahwa ia mungkin telah menghadapi suatu bahaya. Wajahnya jatuh, begitu berubah hingga kupikir dia akan menangis - dia terlihat begitu sedih.

"Sendirian," bisiknya. "Sendirian." Dan kedalaman kesedihan dalam satu kata itu memilukan hati.

Apa yang dia maksud? Aku sendirian? Dia sendirian? Dia sendirian karena dia telah menyakiti Jonghyun? Oh. . . tidak. . . Aku harus melawan sodokan rasa takut yang mencakar leherku saat air mataku mengancam untuk jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bisakah aku membantumu?" Kata-kataku adalah interogasi yang tenang dan lembut meskipun ketakutan mencekik di tenggorokanku.

Keningnya berkerut seolah-olah dia benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi dia tidak membuat gerakan kekerasan terhadapku. Tangannya masih santai di sekitar pistolnya. Aku mengambil taktik yang berbeda, berusaha untuk mengabaikan kulit kepalaku yang menegang.

"Apakah kau mau minum teh?"

Mengapa aku bertanya apakah dia ingin teh? Ini jawaban Kangin _Appa_ untuk setiap situasi emosional, muncul di saat tidak tepat. Astaga, dia pasti akan marah jika dia melihatku saat ini juga. Sikap prajuritnya akan muncul, dan ia akan telah melucuti senjata gadis itu sekarang.

Dia tidak benar-benar mengacungkan pistol itu padaku. Mungkin aku bisa bergerak. Dia menggeleng dan memiringkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi seakan meregangkan lehernya. Aku menarik dalam-dalam udara yang berharga sepenuh paru-paru, mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasan panikku, dan bergerak ke arah meja dapur. Ia mengernyit seolah-olah dia tak bisa memahami apa yang aku lakukan dan bergeser sedikit sehingga dia masih menghadapiku.

Aku menggapai ketel dan dengan tangan gemetar mengisinya dari keran. Saat aku bergerak, napasku mulai tenang. Ya, jika dia ingin aku mati, pasti dia akan menembakku sekarang. Ia melihatku bingung penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ketika aku menyalakan ketel, aku terganggu oleh pikiran tentang Jonghyun. Apakah dia terluka? Diikat?

"Apakah ada orang lain di apartemen?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

Dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah lain, dan dengan tangan kanan-tangan yang tidak memegang _revolver_, ia meraih sehelai rambut panjang berminyak dan mulai memutar-mutar dan bermain-main dengan itu, menarik dan memutar.

Ini jelas kebiasaan gugup, dan sementara aku terganggu oleh hal ini, aku terkejut sekali lagi oleh betapa dia mirip aku. Aku menahan napas, menunggu jawabannya, kecemasan terbangun hampir tak tertahankan.

"Sendirian. Semua sendiri." Gumamnya.

Aku menemukan pernyataan ini menenangkan. Mungkin Jonghyun tidak ada di sini. Kelegaan ini memberi kekuatan.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin teh atau kopi?"

"Tidak haus." Dia menjawab pelan, dan dia mengambil langkah hati-hati ke arahku. Perasaan yang memberi kekuatan menguap.

Persetan!

Aku mulai terengah-engah dengan ketakutan lagi, perasaan itu gelombang tebal dan kasar melalui pembuluh darahku. Terlepas dari ini dan perasaan luar biasa berani, aku berbalik dan mengambil beberapa cangkir dari lemari.

"Apa yang kau miliki yang aku tidak miliki?" Tanyanya, suaranya seumpama intonasi suara datar dari seorang anak kecil.

"Apa maksudmu, Chengmin?" Aku bertanya selembut yang aku bisa.

"Master… Tuan Cho… ia membiarkanmu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya."

"Aku bukan submisifnya, Chengmin. Emm...Master memahami bahwa aku tidak bisa, tidak memadai untuk memenuhi peran itu."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain. Ini sepenuhnya mengerikan dan tidak wajar sebagai suatu isyarat. "Ti-dak-me-ma-dai." Dia menguji kata itu, mengucapkannya, melihat bagaimana rasanya di lidahnya. "Tapi Master bahagia. Aku telah melihat dia. Dia tertawa dan tersenyum. Reaksi-reaksi ini jarang terjadi. . .sangat langka baginya."

Oh.

"Kau mirip seperti aku." Chengmin merubah taktik, mengejutkanku, matanya tampak benar-benar terfokus padaku untuk pertama kalinya. "Master menyukai orang-orang yang patuh yang penampilannya mirip seperti kau dan aku. Lainnya, semua sama...semua sama...namun kau tidur di tempat tidurnya. Aku melihatmu."

Sial! Dia berada di kamar. Aku tidak membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau melihatku di tempat tidurnya?" Bisikku.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur di tempat tidur Master," Gumamnya.

Dia seperti seorang roh makhluk halus yang jatuh dari langit. Setengah manusia. Dia tampak sangat kurus, dan terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia memegang pistol, tiba-tiba aku merasa kewalahan dengan simpati untuknya. Tangannya melentur di sekitar senjata, dan mataku melebar, mengancam untuk keluar dari kepalaku.

"Mengapa Master menyukai kita seperti ini? Itu membuatku berpikir sesuatu . . . sesuatu. . . Master gelap. . . Master adalah orang yang gelap, tapi aku mencintainya."

Tidak, tidak, dia bukan . Aku marah-marah dalam hati. Dia tidak gelap. Dia pria yang baik, dan dia tidak dalam kegelapan. Dia bergabung denganku dalam terang. Dan sekarang gadis ini ada di sini, berusaha untuk menyeretnya kembali dengan beberapa ide sinting bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Chengmin, apakah kau ingin menyerahkanku pistol itu?" Aku bertanya pelan.

Tangannya mencengkeram itu erat-erat, dan dia memeluk itu ke dadanya. "Ini adalah milikku. Ini semua yang tersisa" Dia dengan lembut membelai pistol. "Jadi dia bisa bergabung dengan cintanya."

Astaga!

Cinta yang mana? Kyuhyun?

Ini seperti dia meninju perutku. Aku tahu Kyuhyun akan berada di sini segera untuk mencari tahu apa yang menahanku. Apakah dia bermaksud menembaknya? Pikiran itu begitu mengerikan, aku merasa tenggorokanku membengkak dan sakit seperti sebuah simpul besar terbentuk di sana, hampir membuatku tersedak, cocok dengan rasa takut yang mengepalkan erat di perutku.

Mendadak seperti diberi isyarat pintunya terbuka lebar, dan Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, Yesung di belakangnya. Melirikku sebentar, mata Kyuhyun menyapu ke tubuhku dari kepala sampai kaki, dan aku melihat percikan kecil lega dalam tatapannya. Tapi keleganya menghilang dengan cepat saat pandangannya pindah ke Chengmin dan terdiam, berfokus pada gadis itu, tidak goyah sedikit pun. Dia melotot padanya dengan intensitas yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, matanya liar, lebar, marah, dan takut.

Oh tidak. . . oh tidak.

Mata Chengmin melebar, dan untuk sesaat, tampaknya dia menemukan alasannya. Dia berkedip cepat sementara tangannya mengencangkan sekali lagi sekitar pistol. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokanku, dan hatiku mulai berdebar begitu keras sampai aku mendengar darah berdesir di telingaku.

Apakah dia akan menembak? Kami berdua? Kyuhyun? Pikiran ini melumpuhkan.

Tapi setelah lama sekali, saat waktu bergantung terhenti di sekitar kami, kepala gadis itu turun sedikit dan dia menatap ke arahnya, melalui bulu mata panjangnya, ekspresinya menyesal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Yesung untuk berdiri di mana dia berada. Wajah pucat Yesung mengkhianati amarah yang dia rasakan. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti ini, tapi dia berdiri terpaku saat Kyuhyun dan Chengmin saling menatap.

Aku sadar bahwa aku menahan napas. Apa yang akan Chengmin lakukan? Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Tapi mereka hanya terus saling menatap. Ekspresi Kyuhyun adalah liar, penuh dengan emosi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Bisa jadi rasa kasihan, ketakutan, kasih sayang. . . atau itu adalah cinta? _Tidak, tolong, jangan cinta! _

Mata Kyuhyun menembus masuk ke dalam mata gadis itu, dan dengan perlahan-lahan dan menyiksa, suasana di apartemen berubah. Ketegangan terbangun sehingga aku bisa merasakan koneksi mereka, muatan listrik diantara mereka.

Tatapan intens Kyuhyun yang membakar terlihat makin cerah, dan perubahan sikapnya halus. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi, lebih kaku entah bagaimana, lebih dingin, dan lebih jauh. Aku mengenali sikap ini. Aku pernah melihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya - di _playroom_-nya.

Kulit kepalaku terasa seperti ditusuk lagi. Ini adalah Kyuhyun sang _Dominan_, dan dia terlihat begitu santai. Apakah ia dilahirkan atau dibuat untuk peran ini, aku tak tahu, tapi dengan hati yang tenggelam dan perut mual, aku menyaksikan Chengmin merespon, bibirnya berpisah, napasnya cepat saat warna merah muncul pertama kali menodai pipinya.

Tidak! Ini seperti kilasan yang tidak diinginkan ke masa lalunya, menyakitkan untuk disaksikan. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengucapkan suatu kata tanpa suara padanya. Aku tidak bisa memahami apa itu, tetapi efeknya pada Chengmin adalah segera. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dengan berlutut, kepalanya menunduk, dan pistol jatuh dan berguling sia-sia di lantai kayu.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat pistol telah jatuh dan membungkuk anggun untuk mengambilnya. Dia memperhatikan itu dengan jijik yang tak bisa disembunyikan kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia menatap sekali lagi pada Chengmin saat dia berlutut tunduk disamping meja dapur.

"Sungmin, pergi dengan Yesung," perintahnya.

Yesung melintasi ambang pintu dan menatapku. "Jonghyun _Oppa_," bisikku.

"Di lantai bawah." Dia menjawab tanpa basa-basi, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Chengmin.

Di lantai bawah. Tidak di sini. Jonghyun tak apa-apa. Kelegaan membanjir keras dan cepat melalui darahku, dan untuk sesaat aku pikir aku akan pingsan.

"Sungmin," nada bicara Kyuhyun singkat dengan peringatan.

Aku berkedip padanya, dan aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dia - meninggalkan dia dengan gadis itu. Dia bergerak untuk berdiri di samping Chengmin saat ia berlutut di kakinya. Dia berdiri dekat di atas dirinya, dengan protektif. Dia begitu kaku, itu tidak wajar. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka berdua, bersama-sama...

"Demi Tuhan Sungmin, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu sesuai yang kukatakan untuk sekali saja dalam hidupmu dan pergi!" Mata Kyuhyun mengunci dengan mataku saat ia menggeram padaku, suaranya sedingin pecahan es.

Kemarahan dibalik kata-katanya sangat terasa. Marah padaku? Tentu saja tidak. Tolong. Tidak! Aku merasa seperti dia menamparku dengan keras. Mengapa dia ingin tinggal bersamanya?

"Yesung. Bawa Nona Lee ke bawah. Sekarang."

Yesung mengangguk padanya saat aku menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Bisikku.

"Pergilah. Kembali ke apartemen." Matanya berkobar dingin padaku. "Aku perlu sendirian dengan Chengmin." Dia mengatakannya dengan mendesak.

Aku pikir dia mencoba untuk menyampaikan semacam pesan, tapi aku sangat terkejut oleh semua yang terjadi sehingga aku tidak yakin. Aku melirik Chengmin dan melihat senyum yang sangat kecil melewati bibirnya, tetapi sebaliknya ia tetap benar-benar tenang. Seorang Submisif yang lengkap. Hatiku menggigil. Ini adalah apa yang Kyuhyun butuhkan. Ini adalah apa yang dia suka.

"Nona Lee. Sungmin." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya kearahku, memohonku untuk datang.

Aku tidak bergerak dengan pemandangan mengerikan di depanku. Ini menegaskan ketakutan terburukku dan bermain dengan semua kegelisahanku: Kyuhyun dan Chengmin bersama - _Dom_ dan _Sub_-nya.

"Yesung," Kyuhyun mendesak, dan Yesung membungkuk dan menangkupku ke dalam pelukannya.

Hal terakhir yang aku lihat saat kami meninggalkan mereka adalah Kyuhyun lembut membelai kepala Chengmin saat ia bergumam sesuatu yang lembut padanya. Tidak! Saat Yesung membawaku menuruni tangga, aku berbaring lemas dalam pelukannya mencoba untuk memahami apa yang terjadi dalam sepuluh menit terakhir, apakah lebih lama? Atau lebih pendek? Konsep waktu telah meninggalkanku.

Kyuhyun dan Chengmin, Chengmin dan Kyuhyun...bersama-sama? Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan dia sekarang?

"Tuhan, Sungmin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Aku lega melihat Jonghyun saat ia melangkahi lobi kecil, masih membawa tas bahu yang besar. Oh, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja! Ketika Yesung menurunkanku, aku praktis melemparkan diri ke Jonghyun, membungkus lenganku di lehernya.

"_Oppa_. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan!" Aku memeluknya.

Memeluknya erat. Aku sangat khawatir, dan untuk sesaat, aku menikmati sedikit kelonggaran dari kepanikanku yang meningkat pada apa yang sedang berlangsung di lantai atas di apartemenku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sungmin? Siapa orang ini?"

"Oh, maaf, _Oppa_, ini adalah Yesung. Dia bekerja dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung, ini adalah Jonghyun, kakak teman sekamarku." Mereka mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Sungmin, di lantai atas, apa yang terjadi? Aku sedang mencari kunci apartemen ketika orang-orang ini melompat keluar entah dari mana dan menyambarnya. Salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun." Suara Jonghyun menghilang.

"Kau terlambat. . . Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengan seorang teman dari kami minum-minum sebentar. Di lantai atas, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada seorang gadis, seorang mantan Kyuhyun. Di apartemen kita. Dia marah dan melakukan kekerasan, dan Kyuhyun. . ." Suaraku pecah, air mata menggenang dimataku.

"Hei," bisik Jonghyun dan menarikku lebih dekat sekali lagi. "Apakah ada yang menelepon polisi?"

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti itu." Aku terisak ke dadanya dan sekarang saat sudah mulai, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, ketegangan dari episode terbaru terbebas melalui air mataku.

Jonghyun mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuhku, tapi aku merasakan kebingungannya. "Hei, Sungmin, mari kita pergi minum." Dia menepuk punggungku dengan canggung.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa canggung juga, dan malu, dan sejujurnya, aku ingin sendiri. Tapi aku mengangguk, menerima tawarannya. Aku ingin berada jauh dari sini, jauh dari apa pun yang terjadi di lantai atas.

Aku beralih ke Yesung. "Apakah apartemen sudah diperiksa?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil menangis, menyeka hidung dengan punggung tanganku.

"Sore ini." Yesung mengangkat bahu minta maaf saat ia memberiku saputangan. Ia tampak terpukul. "Maafkan aku, Sungmin," gumamnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Astaga, ia tampak begitu bersalah. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa lebih buruk. "Dia tampaknya memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk menghindari kami," tambahnya cemberut lagi.

"Jonghyun dan aku akan pergi untuk minum sebentar kemudian kembali ke apartemen." Aku mengeringkan mataku.

Yesung menggeliat dari kaki ke kaki dengan tidak nyaman. "Tuan Cho ingin kau kembali ke apartemen," katanya pelan.

"Yah, kita tahu di mana Chengmin sekarang." Aku tidak bisa menjaga kepahitan keluar dari suaraku. "Jadi, tidak perlu untuk semua keamanan itu. Katakan Kyuhyun kami akan menemuinya nanti." Yesung membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dan kemudian dengan bijaksana menutupnya lagi.

"Apakah kau ingin meninggalkan tasmu dengan Yesung?" Aku bertanya pada Jonghyun. "Tidak, aku akan membawanya, terima kasih." Jonghyun mengangguk pada Yesung, kemudian mengantarku keluar dari pintu depan.

Terlambat, aku ingat bahwa aku telah meninggalkan dompetku di belakang Audi. "Aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Dompetku-"

"Jangan khawatir," bisik Jonghyun, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang bayar.

Kami memilih sebuah bar di seberang jalan, menetap ke kursi bar kayu dekat jendela. Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, siapa yang datang, dan yang lebih penting siapa yang pergi. Jonghyun memberiku sebotol soju.

"Masalah dengan mantan?" Katanya lembut.

"Ini sedikit lebih rumit dari itu," Aku bergumam, tiba-tiba terjaga. Aku tak bisa bicara tentang ini, aku telah menandatangani NDA. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar membenci fakta itu dan Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang membatalkan hal itu.

"Aku punya waktu," kata Jonghyun ramah dan meneguk panjang birnya.

"Dia mantannya, beberapa tahun lalu. Dia meninggalkan suaminya demi seorang pria lain. Kemudian beberapa minggu atau lebih yang lalu suaminya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil, dan sekarang dia datang ke Kyuhyun." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Itu saja, itu tidak memberi tahu terlalu banyak. "Mencari Kyuhyun?"

"Dia punya pistol."

"Apa-apaan!"

"Dia tidak benar-benar mengancam siapapun dengan pistol itu. Aku pikir dia bermaksud untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi itulah mengapa aku begitu khawatir tentangmu. Aku tak tahu apakah kau berada di apartemen."

"Aku paham. Dia terdengar tidak stabil."

"Ya."

"Dan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan dia sekarang?" Darah menghilang dari wajahku dan rasa pahit naik di tenggorokanku.

"Aku tak tahu," bisikku.

Mata Jonghyun melebar - akhirnya dia memahami itu. Ini adalah inti dari masalahku. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bicara, aku harap begitu. Hanya bicara. Namun semua yang aku lihat dalam mata pikiranku adalah tangannya, lembut membelai rambutnya. Dia terganggu dan Kyuhyun peduli tentang dirinya, itu saja, aku merasionalisasi. Tapi di belakang pikiranku, alam bawah sadarku menggeleng sedih. Ini lebih dari itu. Chengmin dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan cara yang aku tidak bisa lakukan. Pikiran ini menyedihkan.

Aku menyelesaikan soju dalam waktu singkat, dan Jonghyun menawarkan yang lain. Aku bukan teman bicara yang baik sekarang, tapi ia tetap bersamaku, mengobrol, mencoba untuk mengangkat semangatku, berbicara tentang liburannya, dan Eunhyuk dan kejenakaan Donghae, yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dengan mengagumkan. Tapi hanya itu - pengalihan. Pikiranku, hatiku, jiwaku semua masih di apartemen itu dengan _Fifty Shades_-ku dan wanita yang dulunya pernah jadi submisifnya. Seorang wanita yang berpikir dia masih mencintainya. Seorang wanita yang mirip seperti aku.

Selama soju ketiga kami, sebuah mobil besar dengan jendela yang tertutup gelap rapat berhenti di samping Audi di depan apartemen. Aku mengenali Dokter Jung saat ia memanjat keluar, disertai dengan seorang wanita berpakaian yang tampak seperti gaun untuk ruang operasi berwarna biru pucat. Aku sekilas melihat Yesung saat ia membiarkan mereka masuk melalui pintu depan.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Namanya Dokter Jung. Kyuhyun mengenalnya."

"Dokter apa?"

"Seorang Psikiater."

"Oh."

Kami berdua menonton, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali. Kyuhyun membawa Chengmin yang dibungkus dalam selimut. Apa? Aku menonton dengan ngeri saat mereka semua naik ke mobil, dan mobil itu pun melaju. Jonghyun melirikku penuh simpati, dan aku merasa terpencil, benar-benar terpencil.

Aku menatap melalui jendela di pintu depan. Beberapa saat kemudian Yesung muncul, naik ke Audi, dan menuju apartemen...menyusul Kyuhyun? Aku tak tahu.

.

.

.

Sudah malam, dan aku merasa pusing. Jonghyun dan aku mengunci dari luar apartemen. Dia bersikeras berjalan bersamaku kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tidak akan tinggal. Dia menelpon teman yang ia temui sebelumnya untuk minum dan mengatur untuk menginap bersamanya.

"Jadi, ini adalah tempat tinggal sang _Mogul_." Jonghyun bersiul melalui giginya, terkesan.

Aku mengangguk.

"Yakin kau tidak ingin aku masuk bersamamu?" Tanyanya. "Tidak, aku harus menghadapi ini atau hanya pergi langsung ke tempat tidur."

"Sampai jumpa besok?"

"Ya. Terima kasih, _Oppa_." Aku memeluknya.

"Kau akan mengatasinya, Sungmin," gumam dia ditelingaku.

Dia melepaskanku dan memperhatikanku sementara aku menuju ke gedung. "Sampai nanti," dia memanggil. Aku menawarkan senyum lemah dan sebuah lambaian kemudian menekan tombol untuk memanggil lift. Pintu lift terbuka, dan aku masuk ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak menunggu, sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Membuka pintu ganda, aku berjalan menuju ruang besar. Kyuhyun sedang menelpon, mondar-mandir di ruang dekat piano.

"Dia ada di sini," bentaknya. Dia berbalik untuk menatapku sambil mematikan teleponnya. "Darimana saja kau?" Geramnya tetapi tidak membuat langkah mendekat ke arahku.

Astaga, dia marah denganku? Dialah yang menghabiskan entah berapa lama waktu dengan mantan pacar gilanya, dan dia marah denganku?

"Apakah kau minum?" Ia bertanya, terkejut.

"Sedikit." Ku pikir itu tidak terlihat jelas.

Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menjalankan tangannya melalui rambutnya. "Aku bilang untuk kembali ke sini." Suaranya tenang yang mengancam. "Sekarang lima belas menit setelah jam sepuluh. Aku sudah khawatir tentangmu."

"Aku pergi untuk minum segelas atau tiga gelas dengan Jonghyun _Oppa_ saat kau menemani mantanmu," desisku padanya. "Aku tak tahu berapa lama kau akan...bersama dia."

Dia menyipitkan matanya dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke arahku, tapi berhenti. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menatap ke bawah jari-jariku.

"Ming, ada apa?" Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar sesuatu selain kemarahan dalam suaranya. Apa? ketakutan? Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Di mana Chengmin?" Aku bertanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Dalam sebuah rumah sakit jiwa," katanya, dan wajahnya meneliti wajahku. "Ming, ada apa?" Dia bergerak ke arahku sampai dia berdiri tepat di depanku. "Apa yang salah?" ia mendesah.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak baik bagimu."

"Apa?" Ia bernafas, matanya melebar. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi segalanya yang kau butuhkan."

"Kau adalah semua yang aku butuhkan."

"Hanya melihatmu bersama dengan dia..." Suaraku menghilang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Ini bukan tentangmu, Ming. Ini tentang dia." Dia mengambil napas yang tajam, menjalankan tangan ke rambutnya lagi. "Saat ini dia gadis yang sangat sakit."

"Tapi aku merasakan itu...apa yang kau pernah miliki bersamanya."

"Apa? Tidak." Dia meraihku, dan aku melangkah mundur secara naluriah. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya, berkedip padaku. Dia tampak seolah-olah dihinggapi rasa panik. "Kau ingin lari?" Ia berbisik saat matanya melebar ketakutan.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku yang tersebar.

"Kau tidak bisa," ia memohon.

"Kyuhyun. . . Aku-" Aku berjuang untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku. Apa yang aku coba katakan? _Aku perlu waktu, waktu untuk memproses ini. Beri aku waktu._

"Tidak Tidak!" Katanya. "Aku..." Dia menatap dengan liar di sekitar ruangan. Untuk inspirasi? Untuk campur tangan Tuhan? Aku tak tahu. "Kau tidak bisa pergi. Ming, aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Kyuhyun, ini hanya-"

"Tidak. . . tidak." Dia berkata dengan putus asa dan menempatkan kedua tangan di kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Tidak!" Dia bernafas, matanya lebar dengan panik, dan tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan diri berlutut di depanku, kepala tertunduk, tangan jari panjangnya tersebar di pahanya. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan tidak bergerak. Apa?

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia terus menatap ke bawah, tidak menatapku.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suaraku bernada tinggi.

Dia tidak bergerak.

"Kyuhyun, lihat aku!" Aku memerintahkan dengan panik.

Kepalanya menyapu keatas tanpa ragu-ragu, dan dia memandangiku dengan pasif dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dia nyaris tenang. . . berharap. Ya ampun...

Kyuhyun.

_Sang Submisif._

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Oh, Hello ^^

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ya ^^

Btw, ini lanjutannya.

Oh iya, mohon koreksinya. Kalau tidak salah, nama Yesung udah berubah kan? Dari Kim Jong Woon, jadi Kim Jong Hoon. Mohon koreksinya.

Yasudah, selamat menikmati ^^


	45. Chapter 45

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Fifty Shades of Darker

Chapter 45

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

(Ada beberapa MARGA yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita)

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya EL James 'Fifty Shades of Darker'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun bersimpuh didekat kakiku, memegangku dengan tatapan matanya yang kukuh, adalah sebuah pengalaman paling mengerikan dan menenangkan yang pernah ku lihat, lebih dari pada Chengmin dan pistolnya. Rasa pusing yang samar karena alkohol yang ku alami menguap dengan cepat dan kini tergantikan oleh rasa nyeri di kepala yang serasa menusuk dan rasa ngeri akan ajal saat darah menyusut dari wajahku. Aku mengambil nafas cepat dengan rasa kaget.

"Kyuhyun, ku mohon, jangan lakukan ini."

Dia tetap memandangku dengan pasif, tidak bergerak dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Air mata menusuk mataku.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Bicaralah padaku," bisikku.

Dia berkedip sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar untuk ku ucapkan?" katanya perlahan, dengan lembut, dan untuk beberapa saat aku lega ia berbicara, tapi tidak seperti ini.

Air mata mulai turun ke pipiku, dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berlebihan untuk melihat dia berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan makhluk menyedihkan yaitu Chengmin.

Pikiran tentang aku yang mendominasi siapapun sungguh menjijikkan. Pikiran tentang mendominasi Kyuhyun memuakkan.

Tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku bersimpuh di hadapannya. Lantai kayu terasa keras di tulang keringku, dan aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tanganku. Seperti ini, kami sejajar. Kami berada dalam satu level. Ini satu-satunya jalan bagaimana aku akan menyelamatkannya. Matanya melebar saat aku menatapnya, tapi dibalik itu, ekspersi dan mentalnya tak berubah.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," aku memohon. "Aku tidak akan lari. Aku telah mengatakannya padamu dan mengatakan lagi dan lagi, aku tidak ingin lari. Semua yang telah terjadi...semuanya membanjiriku. Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk berpikir...waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Mengapa kau selalu berasumsi yang terburuk?" Hatiku kesal lagi karena aku tahu, ini karena ia sangat sangsi, sangat segan terhadap dirinya.

Sekali lagi ketakutan mencengkram hatiku dan aku mulai berceloteh. "Aku akan mengusulkan untuk kembali ke apartemenku sore ini. Kau tidak pernah memberiku waktu...waktu untuk berpikir," aku terisak, dan bayangan beku lewat di wajahnya. "Hanya waktu untuk berpikir. Kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, dan semua hal yang datang bersamamu...aku butuh...aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Dan sekarang Chengmin adalah...siapapun dia... dia sudah tidak berada di jalan dan bukanlah ancaman...aku pikir...aku pikir..." Suaraku memelan dan aku menatapnya.

Dia memandangku dengan sungguh-sungguh dan aku pikir dia mendengarkan.

"Melihatmu dengan Chengmin..." kututup mataku saat kenangan buruk dari interaksinya dengan mantan sub-nya menggerogotiku lagi. "Itu sangatlah mengejutkan. Aku hanya tahu sekilas tentang kehidupan yang telah kau jalani...dan..." aku menatap pada jari-jariku yang menggulung, air mata masih menetes di pipiku.

"Ini semua tentang diriku yang tidak cukup baik untukmu. Itu seharusnya kau ketahui dalam hidupmu, dan aku takut kau akan bosan denganku, dan kemudian kau pergi...dan aku akan berakhir seperti Chengmin...bayangan. Karena aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun, dan jika kau meninggalkanku, itu akan terasa seperti dunia yang tanpa cahaya. Aku akan berada dalam kegelapan. Aku tidak ingin berlari. Aku hanya sangat takut kau akan meninggalkanku..."

Aku sadar saat aku mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya-berharap ia mendengarkan-apa yang menjadi masalahku sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyukaiku. Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa ia menyukaiku.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau merasa aku menarik," gumamku. "Kau... kau adalah dirimu...dan aku..." aku mengangkat bahuku dan menatapnya. "Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana kau bisa bahagia bersamaku? Bagaimana mungkin aku menahanmu?" Suaraku berupa bisikan saat aku mengungkapkan ketakutan tergelapku. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana caramu melihatku. Dan melihatmu dengannya, itu membawa semua kembali."

Aku menghirup dan menyapu hidungku dengan punggung tanganku, menatap pada ekspresinya yang tenang. Oh, dia sungguh menyakiti hati. _Bicara denganku, sialan! _

"Apakah kau akan berlutut disini sepanjang malam? Karena aku akan melakukannya juga," kuteriakkan padanya.

Kurasa ekspresinya melembut - mungkin dia terlihat sedikit menggelikan. Tapi sangat sulit mengatakan itu. Aku tak bisa menggapai dan menyentuhnya, tapi ini akan menjadi sebuah penyalahgunaan yang amat jelas yang ia posisikan padaku. aku tak menginginkan itu, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan, atau ia coba untuk katakan padaku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti.

"Kyuhyun, kumohon, kumohon... bicaralah padaku," aku memohon padanya, ku kepalkan tangan di pangkuanku. Aku tak nyaman berada di lututku, tapi aku melanjutkan untuk bersimpuh, menatap kedalam matanya yang serius, indah, dan aku menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu.

"Kumohon," aku memohon sekali lagi. Tatapan matanya yang intens semakin menggelap dan tiba-tiba ia berkedip.

"Aku sangat takut," bisiknya.

_Oh, Terima kasih Tuhan! _

Dia berbicara!

Rasa syukur membanjiriku. Suaranya lembut dan rendah.

"Saat aku melihat Jonghyun di luar, aku tahu seseorang telah membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Aku dan Yesung segera melompat keluar dari mobil. Kami tahu dan melihatnya disana bersamamu dan bersenjata. Aku berpikir aku telah mati beribu kali, Sungmin. Seseorang menyakitimu...semua ketakutan terburukku jadi kenyataan. Aku sangat marah, dengannya, denganmu, dengan Yesung dan dengan diriku sendiri."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan penderitaannya. "Aku tidak tahu betapa tidak stabil dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan bereaksi." Dia berhenti dan membeku. "Dan kemudian dia memberiku sebuah petunjuk. Ia terlihat sangat sedih. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Dia berhenti sejenak, menatap kearahku, mencoba untuk mengukur reaksiku.

"Lanjutkan," bisikku.

Ia tergugup. "Melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku tahu bahwa aku mungkin dapat melakukan sesuatu pada gangguan mental yang Ia alami..." Ia menutup matanya sekali lagi. "Ia dulu selalu amat nakal dan bersemangat."

Ia terlihat ngeri dan mengambil napas dengan kasar, hampir seperti sebuah isakkan. Mendengarnya menjadi sebuah siksaan bagiku, tapi aku tetap bersimpuh, penuh perhatian, menyimpan informasi ini.

"Dia mungkin saja menyakitimu. Dan itu semua adalah salahku." Matanya berkedip, penuh dengan rasa ketakutan yang tak dapat ku mengerti, dan sekali lagi ia terdiam.

"Tapi dia tidak melakukannya," bisikku. "Dan kau bukanlah seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab bila dia menyakitiku, Kyuhyun." Aku berkedip padanya, mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan.

Kemudian itu semua menjadi jelas bahwa semua yang ia lakukan adalah untuk membuatku tetap aman, dan mungkin Chengmin juga, karena ia juga peduli padanya. Tapi seberapa besar ia peduli padanya? Pertanyaan itu menggantung di kepalaku, tidak dapat kuterima. Ia bilang ia mencintaiku, tapi kemudian ia begitu kasar, melemparku keluar apartemenku sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin kau pergi," gumamnya, dengan kemampuan anehnya dalam membaca pikiranku. "Aku ingin kau menjauh dari bahaya, dan...kau. Tidak. Mau. Pergi." Ia mendesis dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemarahannya nampak jelas. Ia menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Lee Sungmin, kau adalah wanita paling keras kepala yang pernah ku kenal." Ia menutup matanya dan menggeleng sekali lagi dalam rasa tak percaya.

Oh, dia telah kembali. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, menghela dalam rasa syukur. Ia membuka kembali matanya, dan ekspresinya sedih-tulus.

"Kau tidak akan pergi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!"

Ia menutup matanya kembali dan seluruh tubuhnya mengendur. Saat ia membuka matanya, aku dapat melihat rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ku pikir-" Ia berhenti. "Inilah aku, Sungmin. Seluruh bagian diriku... dan aku milikmu sepenuhnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyadari itu? Untuk membuatmu melihat bahwa aku menginginkanmu di segala cara yang aku bisa untuk memilikimu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun, dan melihatmu seperti ini..." aku tercekik dan air mataku mulai lagi. "Aku pikir aku telah mematahkanmu."

"Mematahkan? Diriku? Oh tidak, Sungmin. Justru sebaliknya." Dia menggapai dan mengambil tanganku. "Kaulah penyelamatku," bisiknya, dan ia mengecup buku jariku sebelum menyatukan tanganku dengan tangannya.

Dengan matanya yang lebar dan penuh ketakutan, ia dengan perlahan menarik tanganku dan menempatkannya di atas dadanya tepat diatas jantungnya, di area terlarang. Napasnya semakin cepat. Jantungnya berdetak liar, meninggalkan jejak berkedut di jari-jariku. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, rahangnya mengeras, giginya rapat.

Aku terkejut. _Oh Fifty-ku_! Ia membiarkanku menyentuhnya. Dan sepertinya semua udara di paru-paruku menguap, hilang. Darah berdentum di telingaku saat ritme jantungku meningkat untuk menyamakan ritmenya. Ia melepaskan tanganku, meninggalkannya tetap di atas jantungnya. Ku lemaskan jari-jariku perlahan, merasakan hangat kulitnya dibalik kain tipis bajunya. Ia menahan napasnya. Aku tak dapat menahannya. Ku angkat tanganku.

"Tidak," katanya dengan cepat dan menaruh lagi tangannya diatas tanganku. "Jangan."

Didukung dua kata itu, aku bergerak mendekat hingga dengkul kami saling bersentuhan dan mengangkat tanganku yang lain jadi ia tahu apa yang aku ingin lakukan. Matanya semakin membesar tapi ia tak menghentikanku. Perlahan aku mulai membuka bajunya, menampakkan dadanya. Ia menelan ludah dan bibirnya membuka saat napasnya meningkat, dan aku dapat merasakan kepanikannya, tapi ia tak menjauh.

Apakah ia masih dalam mode _Sub_-nya?

Aku tak tahu. Apakah aku harus melakukan ini? Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, secara fisik maupun mental. Melihatnya seperti ini, menawarkan dirinya sendiri padaku, merupakan sebuah panggilan agar terbangun. Aku menggapai, dan tanganku hampir berada diatas dadanya, dan aku menatapnya...meminta persetujuan.

Dengan perlahan ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menguatkan dirinya dalam antisipasi dari sentuhanku, dan ketegangan terpancar dari dirinya, tapi kali ini bukanlah karena kemarahan-ini ketakutan. Aku ragu. Apakah benar aku dapat melakukan ini padanya?

"Ya." Ia bernapas-sekali lagi dengan keahlian anehnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang tidak terlontar.

Perlahan aku membelainya hingga menyentuh tulang dadanya. Dia menutup matanya, dan wajahnya terlihat kusut seakan-akan ia sedang mengalami sakit yang tidak dapat ditolerir. Tak dapat menyaksikannya, kuangkat jari-jariku dengan cepat tapi secepat itu pula ia menangkap tanganku dan menaruh dengan lembut, datar pada dadanya yang telanjang.

"Tidak," katanya, suaranya tegang. "Aku membutuhkannya." Matanya menutup dengan amat rapat.

Ini pasti menyakitkan. Aku sangat tersiksa melihatnya. Perlahan jari-jariku mengelus bagian dada hingga ke dekat jantungnya, merasa heran akan rasa lembut di tubuhnya, merasa takut bahwa langkah ini terlalu jauh.

Dia membuka matanya, dan kedua mata itu dipenuhi api, berpijar ke arahku. Tatapannya sangat panas, buas, lebih kuat dan napasnya cepat. Itu mengaduk darahku. Aku menggeliat dibawah tatapannya. Dia tak menghentikanku, jadi aku menurunkan ujung jariku melewati dadanya lagi dan mulutnya mengendur. Dia terengah, dan aku tak tahu apakah itu karena takut atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

Aku selalu ingin menciumnya di sana sejak lama, ku condongkan dengkulku dan menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, membuat maksudku menjadi jelas. Kemudian aku menunduk dan dengan perlahan mengecup lembut tepat di atas jantungnya, merasakan kehangatannya, harum manis kulitnya dibawah bibirku. Erangan tertahannya membuatku bergerak kembali duduk diatas kakiku, takut akan apa yang akan kulihat di wajahnya. Matanya memejam dengan rapat tapi ia tak bergerak.

"Lagi," bisiknya, dan aku maju kearah dadanya sekali lagi, kali ini untuk mengecup salah satu bekas lukanya.

Ia terkejut, dan aku mencium yang lainnya dan lainnya lagi. Ia mengerang dengan keras dan tiba-tiba lengannya berada di sekitarku, dan tangannya di rambutku, menarik kepalaku dengan keras jadi bibirku bertemu mulutnya. Dan kami berciuman, jari-jariku berada di rambutnya.

"Oh, Sungmin," bisiknya, dan ia memutar dan menaruhku ke lantai jadi aku berada dibawahnya.

Kubawa tanganku naik ke atas untuk menyentuh wajah tampannya, dan di momen itu, aku merasakan air matanya. Ia menangis...tidak. _Tidak!_

"Kyuhyun, kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku serius saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sungguh. Jika aku membuatmu berpikir sebaliknya, maafkan aku... kumohon, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Ia membayangiku, menatap kebawah kearah wajahku, dan ekspresinya seperti sangat kesakitan. "Apakah ini?" Matanya melebar.

"Apa rahasia yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan lari? Yang membuatmu sangat percaya bahwa aku akan pergi?" aku memohon, suaraku gemetar. "Katakan padaku, Kyuhyun, kumohon..."

Ia duduk, ia silangkan kakinya dan aku mengikutinya, kakiku ku luruskan. Samar-samar aku berpikir apakah kami bisa bangkit dari lantai ini? Tapi aku tak ingin menginterupsi apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Akhirnya ia akan menceritakan rahasianya padaku. Ia menatapku, dan ia terlihat sangat muram. Oh sial - ini buruk.

"Ming..." Ia berhenti sejenak, mencari kata-kata, ekspresinya kesakitan... Oh? Kemana arah pembicaraan sialan ini? Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menelan.

"Aku sesorang yang kejam, Sungmin. Aku suka mencambuk gadis kecil berambut hitam seperti dirimu karena kalian semua terlihat seperti pelacur itu, ibu biologisku. Aku yakin kau dapat menebak mengapa." Ia mengatakannya dengan cepat seperti ia telah memikirkan kalimat ini berhari-hari dan putus asa untuk mengatakannya.

Duniaku berhenti. Oh tidak. Ini bukanlah apa yang ku harapkan. Ini buruk. Amat buruk. Aku mentapnya, mencoba mengerti implikasi apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Itu menjelaskan mengapa kami semua nampak sama. Pikiranku dalam sekejap berpikir bahwa Chengmin memang benar - _"Master orang yang gelap."_ Aku mengingat kembali percakapanku dengannya tentang kecenderungannya saat kami berada di _Red Room of Pain_.

"Dulu kau bilang kau bukanlah seseorang yang sadis," bisikku, putus asa untuk mengerti... membuat beberapa pengecualian untuknya.

"Tidak, dulu aku bilang aku adalah seorang _Dominan_. Jika aku bohong padamu, itu adalah kebohongan karena kelalaian. Maafkan aku." Ia melihat kearah jari-jarinya. Aku rasa ia malu. Malu karena telah berbohong padaku? Atau malu tentang siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Saat kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku, aku telah memimpikan sebuah hubungan yang sangat berbeda diantara kita," bisiknya.

Aku bisa melihat dari pandangannya bahwa ia takut. Kemudian itu mengejutkanku layaknya pukulan bola penghancur. Jika ia adalah seorang yang sadis, ia benar-benar membutuhkan seluruh permainan deraan dan pukulan sialan itu. Oh sial. Ku tumpukan kepalaku di tangan.

"Jadi itu benar," bisikku, melayangkan pandangan kearahnya. "Aku tidak dapat memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan."

Ini dia-ini benar-benar berarti bahwa kami tidak cocok. Dunia mulai runtuh dibawah kakiku, berjatuhan disekitarku saat rasa panik mencekik tenggorokanku. Ini dia. Kami tidak bisa melanjutkan ini.

Ia membeku. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ming. Kau bisa. Kau telah memberiku apa yang aku butuhkan." Ia mengepalkan tinjunya. "Ku mohon percayalah padaku," gumamnya, kata-katanya merupakan sebuah permintaan yang berapi-api.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku percaya, Kyuhyun. Ini sungguh-sungguh kacau," bisikku, tenggorokanku kering dan sakit saat bibirku tertutup, aku sesengukan dengan air mata mengalir. Matanya melebar dan berkaca-kaca saat ia melihat kearahku lagi.

"Ming, percayalah padaku. Setelah aku menghukummu dan kau pergi meninggalkanku, pandanganku terhadap dunia telah berubah. Aku tidak bercanda saat kukatakan aku akan menjauhi untuk selamanya perasaan seperti itu lagi." Ia menatapku dengan permohonan yang menyakitkan. "Saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku, itu adalah sebuah penerangan. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku sebelumnya, dan itu seperti aku menutup sesuatu untuk selamanya-atau mungkin kau yang telah menutupnya, aku tak tahu. Dokter Jung dan aku masih berdiskusi mendalam tentang itu."

Oh. Api harapan berkobar dihatiku. Mungkin kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin Kami baik-baik saja. Iya kan?

"Apa maksud dari semua itu?" bisikku.

"Itu berarti aku tidak membutuhkannya. Tidak sekarang."

Apa? "Bagaimana kau tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin akan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya tahu. Memikirkan menyakitimu...dalam berbagai cara apapun...itu menjijikkan bagiku."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana tentang semua peraturan dan tamparan dan semua seks abnormal itu?"

Ia menyapukan tangannya ke rambutnya dan hampir tersenyum tapi ia malah mendesah sedih. "Aku membicarakan tentang hal-hal sial yang termasuk batas keras, Sungmin. Kau harus melihat apa yang dapat aku lakukan dengan rotan atau seekor kucing."

Mulutku ternganga, bergeming. "Ku rasa lebih baik tidak."

"Aku tahu. Jika kau ingin melakukan itu, baiklah...tapi kau tidak dan aku bisa mengerti. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua hal itu denganmu jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku telah mengatakannya padamu dulu, kau pemegang semua kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Dan kini, sejak kau kembali, aku tidak merasakan semua kompulsi itu, sama sekali tidak."

Aku memandangnya untuk sesaat mencoba untuk mengerti semua ini.

"Saat kita bertemu, itukah yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya, tanpa keraguan."

"Bagaimana semua tekanan itu hilang begitu saja, Kyuhyun? Seperti halnya diriku ini sejenis obat yang mujarab, dan kau-yang menginginkan kata yang lebih baik-sembuh? Aku tak mengerti."

Ia mendesah sekali lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan sembuh... kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku hanya merasa, luar biasa. Yang mana sangat berbeda."

"Jika kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku, aku mungkin tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini. Kau meninggalkanku adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kau lakukan... untuk kita. Itu membuatku menyadari betapa aku menginginkanmu, hanya dirimu, dan aku menyakininya saat aku katakan bahwa aku akan menerimamu disetiap hal yang aku bisa kudapatkan darimu."

Aku menatapnya. Dapatkah aku mempercayai ini? Kepalaku sakit hanya karena mencoba untuk memikirkan ini semua, dan didalam aku merasa...kebas.

"Kau masih disini. Aku pikir kau akan berjalan keluar pintu sekarang," bisiknya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku mungkin berpikir kau adalah seorang psiko untuk mendera dan meniduri wanita yang terlihat seperti ibumu? Apakah itu berpengaruh untukmu?" Aku mendesis padanya. Ia memucat karena mendengar kata-kata kasarku.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya seperti itu, tapi ya," katanya, matanya melebar dan terluka. Ekspresinya tenang dan aku menyesali semburanku padanya.

Aku membeku, merasa bersalah. Dan dengan enggan aku teringat sebuah photo di kamar tidur masa kecilnya, dan pada momen itu aku sadar mengapa wanita itu terlihat familiar. Wanita itu terlihat sepertinya. Wanita itu pastilah Ibu biologisnya.

Aku lelah karena semua ini.

"Kyuhyun, aku lelah. Bisakah Kita mendiskusikan ini besok? Aku ingin pergi tidur."

Ia berkedip terkejut kearahku. "Kau tidak pergi dariku?"

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak! Aku pikir kau akan pergi setelah kau mengetahui semua ini."

Setiap waktu ia menyebutkan bahwa aku akan pergi setelah aku mengetahui rahasia terkelamnya melintas di benakku...dan kini aku tahu. Sial.

_Master sangat gelap_.

Haruskah aku pergi?

Aku menatapnya, pria gila yang kucintai ini, ya aku mencintainya. Bisakah aku meninggalkannya? Aku telah meninggalkannya sebelum ini, dan itu benar-benar menghancurkanku...dan dirinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisiknya.

"Oh, demi apapun, tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi!" teriakku.

"Benarkah?" Matanya melebar.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku tidak akan lari? Apa yang dapat kukatakan?"

Ia menatapku, memancarkan ketakutan dan kesedihan yang mendalam lagi. Ia diam. "Ada satu hal yang dapat kau lakukan."

"Apa?" bentakku.

"Menikahlah denganku," bisiknya.

Apa? Apakah yang baru saja ia-

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah jam duniaku berhenti.

Aku tidak dapat percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Pernikahan? Ia melamarku untuk menikah? Apakah ia bercanda? Aku tak dapat menahannya-tawa kecil, gugup, tak dapat dipercaya menguar dari dalam tubuhku. Ku gigit bibirku agar dapat menghentikannya menjadi tawa skala penuh nan histeris dan menyedihkan. Aku terlentang di lantai dan menyerah pada tawaku, tertawa seperti aku tak pernah tertawa sebelumnya, lolongan nyaring yang menyembuhkan dari tawa. Dan untuk beberapa saat aku ada pada diriku sendiri, melihat kearah situasi menggelikan ini, seorang gadis yang geli disamping seorang anak laki-laki yang berantakan nan tampan.

Aku sapukan tanganku ke mataku, saat tawaku berubah menjadi air mata yang panas. Tidak, tidak... ini terlalu berlebihan. Saat tawa histeria surut, Kyuhyun mengangkat tanganku dengan perlahan dari wajahku. Aku berbalik dan menatap kearahnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. Mulutnya membentuk senyum masam, tapi matanya menyala, mungkin terluka. Oh tidak. Dengan perlahan ia menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apakah menurutmu lamaranku lucu, Nona Lee?"

Oh, Fifty !

"Tuan Cho... Kyuhyun. Pemilihanmu akan waktu sangat sangat tidak bisa dipercaya..." aku menatap kearahnya saat kata-kata gagal mengungkapkannya.

Ia tersenyum kearahku, tapi sinar di matanya menunjukkan padaku bahwa ia terluka. Ia menangis. "Kau memotongku dengan cepat, Ming. Mau kah Kau menikah denganku?"

Aku duduk dan bersandar padanya, meletakkan tanganku di dengkulnya. Ku tatap kedalam wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kyuhyun, aku telah bertemu mantanmu yang _psyco_ dengan pistol, diusir keluar dari apartemenku, mendapatkanmu memancarkan termonuklir _Fifty_ kearahku-"

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi kuangkat tanganku. Ia dengan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kau telah membuka beberapa, cukup terus terang, informasi yang mengejutkan tentang dirimu, dan kini kau memintaku untuk menikah denganmu."

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya seperti ia sedang mencerna fakta itu. Ia geli. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Ya, aku rasa itu cukup adil dan akurat sebagai ringkasan dari situasi ini," katanya bosan.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku padanya. "Dengar, Kyuhyun, aku mengenalmu baru 3 menit lalu, dan masih banyak yang perlu ku ketahui tentangmu. Aku terlalu banyak minum, aku lapar, aku lelah, dan aku ingin pergi tidur. Aku perlu untuk mempertimbangkan lamaranmu sama seperti aku mempertimbangkan kontrak yang kau berikan padaku. Dan"-aku rapatkan bibirku bersamaan untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaanku tapi juga untuk mencerahkan suasana diantara kami-"itu bukanlah lamaran yang paling romantis."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Poin yang bagus, seperti biasa, Nona Lee," Ia mendesah, suaranya dipenuhi syukur. "Jadi, itu berarti bukan sebuah kata tidak?"

Aku mengambil napas panjang. "Bukan, Tuan Cho, itu bukan lah sebuah kata tidak, tapi itu juga bukanlah sebuah jawaban ya. Kau melakukan ini karena kau takut, dan kau tidak percaya padaku."

"Bukan, aku melakukan ini karena akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang aku inginkan untuk menghabiskan hidup bersama." Oh .

Jantungku berhenti sesaat dan didalam aku meleleh. Bagaimana bisa di tengah-tengah situasi paling kacau ia bisa mengatakan suatu hal yang paling romantis?

Mulutku terbuka dalam kejut. "Aku tak pernah berpikir itu akan terjadi padaku," lanjutnya, ekspresinya memancarkan ketulusan yang murni. Aku membuka mulutku, mencari kata yang tepat. "Bisakah aku memikirkan ini... _please_? Dan memikirkan tentang semua hal yang telah terjadi hari ini? Apa yang baru saja Kau katakan padaku? Kau meminta kesabaran dan kepercayaan. Well, kembali padamu, Cho. Aku membutuhkan itu sekarang."

Matanya mencariku dan setelah sebuah detakan, ia maju dan menyematkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku. "Aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan itu." Ia menciumku cepat di bibir. "Tidak terlalu romantis, ya?" Ia mengangkat alisnya, dan aku memberinya gelengan kepala. "Hati dan bunga?" tanyanya perlahan. Aku mengangguk dan ia memberiku senyum sekilas.

"Kau lapar?"

"Ya."

"Kau belum makan." Matanya membeku dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Ya, aku belum makan." Aku duduk kembali dan melihatnya pasif. "Ditendang keluar dari apartemenku setelah melihat pacarku berinteraksi dengan mantan submisifnya bisa dianggap menghancurkan selera makanku." Aku melotot kearahnya dan menaruh tangan di pinggangku.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dengan anggun dengan kakinya. Oh, akhirnya kami bisa berdiri dari lantai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Biar aku memberikanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan," katanya.

"Tidak bisakah aku pergi tidur saja?" gumamku saat kuletakkan tanganku di tangannya.

Kyuhyun memegangku. Badanku terasa kaku. Ia menatap kearahku, ekspresinya lembut. "Tidak, kau butuh makan. Ayo."

_Bossy_ Kyuhyun telah kembali, dan itu melegakan. Ia membawaku ke dapur dan mendudukkanku di kursi bar saat ia berjalan menuju lemari es. Aku melihat jamku. Astaga, hampir setengah dua belas dan aku harus berangkat kerja besok pagi.

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin tidur." Ia mengabaikanku saat Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari es.

"Keju?" tanyanya.

"Tidak saat jam ini. Kyuhyun, aku akan pergi tidur. Kau bisa menggeledah kulkasmu semalaman kalau kau mau. Aku lelah, dan aku telah mengalami hari yang jauh dari menyenangkan. Satu hari yang ingin kulupakan." Aku turun dari kursi dan ia merengut ke arahku, tapi kali ini aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin pergi tidur-aku kelelahan.

"Makaroni dan keju?" Ia mengangkat mangkuk putih tertutup foil. Ia terlihat berharap dan manis.

"Kau suka makaroni dan keju?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk antusias, dan hatiku meleleh. Tiba-tiba saja ia terlihat sangat muda. Siapa yang bisa menebak? Kyuhyun menyukai makanan anak-anak.

"Kau mau sedikit?" tanyanya, terdengar berharap.

Aku tak bisa menolaknya dan aku lapar. Aku mengangguk dan memberinya senyuman lemah. Jawabannya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang memesona. Ia membuka foilnya dan memasukkan mangkuknya ke dalam _microwave_.

Aku duduk kembali di kursi dan melihat Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan-pria yang ingin menikahiku-bergerak anggun dengan senang di sekitar dapurnya.

"Jadi kau tahu cara menggunakan _microwave_?" Aku mengejeknya perlahan.

"Jika berada dalam kemasan, aku biasanya bisa melakukan sesuatu. Makanan yang sesungguhnyalah yang aku permasalahkan."

Aku tak percaya ini adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang tadi berlutut dihadapanku setengah jam yang lalu. Dia dengan dirinya yang selalu berubah-ubah. Ia menyiapkan piring, peralatan makan, dan taplak di meja sarapan.

"Ini sudah larut," gumamku.

"Jangan pergi kerja besok."

"Aku harus kerja besok. Bossku pergi ke Busan."

Kyuhyun membeku. "Kau ingin pergi kesana akhir minggu ini?"

"Aku memantau perkiraan cuaca, dan sepertinya akan hujan," kataku, sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" _Microwave_ berbunyi mengumumkan bahwa makanan kami telah panas.

"Aku hanya ingin melewati satu hari dengan tenang. Semua kegembiraan ini... melelahkan." Aku mengangkat satu alisku padanya, yang ia abaikan.

Kyuhyun menaruh piring diantara Kami dan duduk disampingku. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, teralihkan. Aku sajikan makaroni ke piring kami. Aromanya sedap, dan mulutku berair menantikannya. Aku kelaparan.

"Maaf tentang Chengmin," gumamnya.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf?" Mmm, makaroni ini sesedap aromanya. Perutku bergejolak penuh syukur.

"Itu pasti mengejutkanmu, menemukannya di apartemenmu. Padahal Yesung telah mencarinya sendiri. Ia merasa kesal."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Yesung."

"Aku juga tidak. Ia mencarimu tadi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau dimana. Kau meninggalkan dompetmu, handphonemu. Aku bahkan tidak dapat melacakmu. Kemana Kau pergi?" tanyanya. Suaranya lembut, tapi tersirat arus tidak menyenangkan dalam kata-katanya.

"Jonghyun _Oppa _dan aku hanya pergi ke bar diseberang jalan. Jadi aku dapat melihat apa saja yang terjadi."

"Ohh baiklah."

Suasana diantara kami berubah perlahan. Tidak lagi menyenangkan. Okay, well... dua orang bisa memainkan permainan ini . Mari kita bawa ini kembali padamu, _Fifty_. Mencoba untuk terdengar acuh, ingin mengurangi keingintahuanku yang menyala tapi takut akan jawaban, aku bertanya, "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chengmin di apartemen?" Aku menatapnya, dan ia membeku dengan sesendok penuh makaroni melayang di udara. Oh tidak. Ini tidak baik.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Perutku mengencang dan selera makanku hilang.

"Ya," bisikku.

Mulut Kyuhyun membentuk garis lurus, dan ia ragu. "Kami berbicara, dan aku memandikannya." Suaranya serak, dan ia melanjutkan dengan cepat saat aku tidak meresponnya. "Dan aku memakaikannya baju dengan beberapa pakaianmu. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Karena bajunya sangat kotor."

Astaga. Dia memandikannya? Hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan. Aku gamang, menatap kearah makaroniku yang belum ku makan. Pandangan itu membuatku muak. Bagian dari otakku yang tenang dan intelektual tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan semata-mata karena gadis itu kotor, tapi sulit. Bagian dari diriku yang rapuh dan mudah cemburu tak dapat menanggungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menangis-bukan tangisan lembut layaknya putri yang air mata turun perlahan dari pipiku, tapi tangisan melolong ke arah bulan. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan keinginan itu, tapi tenggorokanku kering dan tidak nyaman dari air mataku yang tidak menetes dan senggukanku.

"Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan, Ming," katanya lembut.

"Kau masih memiliki perasaan padanya?"

"Tidak!" katanya, tercengang, dan ia menutup matanya, ekspresinya terlihat sedih.

Aku berbalik arah, menatap ke arah makananku yang memuakkan. Aku tak sanggup melihat kearahnya.

"Melihatnya seperti itu-sangat berbeda, sangat rapuh. Aku peduli padanya, seperti layaknya sesama manusia." Ia menggeleng seperti ingin menghapus memori yang tidak menyenangkan. Astaga, apakah ia mengharapkan simpatiku? "Ming, lihat aku."

Aku tak bisa. Aku tahu jika aku melihatnya, aku akan menangis. Ini hanya terlalu banyak untuk diserap.

"Ming."

"Apa?"

"Jangan. Itu tidak berarti apapun. Itu seperti menjaga seorang anak, anak yang rapuh dan terluka," gumamnya.

Apa yang ia ketahui tentang menjaga seorang anak? Ini adalah seorang wanita yang pernah ia miliki, dengan prilaku seksual yang menyimpang. Oh, ini menyakitkan. Aku mengambil napas tenang, dan dalam. Atau mungkin ia merujuk pada dirinya sendiri. Dialah si anak rapuh. Itu lebih masuk akal...atau mungkin malah tak masuk akal sama sekali. Oh, ini sungguh kacau, dan tiba-tiba aku lelah luar biasa. Aku butuh tidur.

"Ming?"

Aku berdiri, membawa piringku menuju bak cuci piring, dan membuang isinya ke tempat sampah.

"Ming, kumohon."

Aku berputar dan menatapnya. "Berhentilah, Kyuhyun! Berhentilah dengan 'Ming, kumohon'!" Aku berteriak padanya, dan air mataku mulai turun di wajahku. "Aku telah mengalami seluruh hal sialan ini. Aku akan pergi tidur. Aku lelah dan emosional. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur." Aku berlari ke kamar tidur, membawa memori dari Kyuhyun yang matanya melebar, pandangan terkejut. Senang mengetahui bahwa aku dapat mengejutkannya juga.

Aku melepas pakaianku dua kali lebih cepat, dan setelah merampok lacinya, mengambil salah satu T-shirtnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku menatap diriku sendiri di cermin. Aku terjatuh kelantai dan menyerah pada emosi berlebihan yang tak lagi dapat kutahan, mengeluarkan semua isakkan yang menghancurkan dada, akhirnya membiarkan air mataku berjatuhan tanpa dapat ditahan.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


End file.
